RUEDAS DE CRISTAL
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Hermione a sido trasladada al pasado, y no pudo dejar todo como estaba.
1. Epilogo: Gira Tiempo

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- dialogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 1**

"**Gira tiempo"**

/-Hermione atrás!-

-Expelarmus!- grito Hermione, y lanzo a un mortifago contra el muro. Este cayó inconciente.

-Excelente Hermione- sonrió Ron.

Hermione apenas se giro para sonreírle, cuando vio a Colagusano tras él.

-RON!!-

-HAAA!!- /

-Granger!!-

-¿He?- Hermione se giro, y vio a Snape, que le veía ceñudo a su lado, mientras lanzaba un hechizo. Ambos estaban tras unos pilares, en el jardín trasero de Hogwarts.

Donde se daba la pelea final.

-Tenga su mente en la batalla!- le espeto furioso.

-Si, ya- dijo Hermione en tono monótono, mientras se paraba, y lanzaba hábilmente varios hechizos, que tumbaron con facilidad a 5, que les bloqueaban el paso a Voldemort y Harry.

Snape miro con sorpresa a Hermione. Pero esta ni lo miro, solo vio a cierta rata, perderse en un pasillo más adelante.

Toda la Orden peleaba sin cesar, mientras nuevos y viejos mortifagos daban batalla.

-Se los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Hermione seria, y desapareció.

-Granger!- grito Snape sorprendido, pero ya era tarde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola Colagusano- sonrió Hermione.

-HA!- este seguro enseguida, muy asustado, Hermione lo habia alcanzado en un prado.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que planeas usar el gira tiempo- sonrió Hermione mirando el gira tiempo que Colagusano tenia en su cuello, y al parecer, estaba tratando de activar.

-Olvídalo, tú no te iras, no, tú pagaras por haberme quitado a Ron- le dijo Hermione fríamente.

Pero Colagusano no hizo caso, y se apresuro a girarlo.

-EXPELARMUS!- grito Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo el gira tiempo ya estaba funcionando.

Lo unico que se vio, fue como el hechizo expulso a Colagusano fuera de la luz del gira tiempo, pero este siguió funcionando, haciendo crecer su luz, y absorbiendo a Hermione en ella.

Mientras la clásica luz blanca, se volvía negra, con centellas plateadas.

Hola, este es un fic para Hermione.

Espero les guste.


	2. Primer Año I: Ok, puedo con esto, creo

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- dialogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 2**

"**Ok, puedo con eso, creo"**

-HA!- Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente, apuntando su varita con cautela¿Dónde estaba?

Miro su al rededor, parecía un callejón, miro al frente, y noto la calle principal, donde varias personas caminaban. Era extraño, se le hacia todo muy familiar.

-Rayos, el gira tiempo- se dijo recordando lo que habia pasado, miro de nuevo con detenimiento su alrededor, y ahora lo reconoció de inmediato.

Era el callejón Diagón.

-¿Pero que hago aquí? Un momento, esa rata lo hizo funcionar en Hogwarts¿Qué rayos hago yo en el callejón Diagón?- Hermione se apoyo en la pared del callejón donde estaba, algo habia salido mal, muy mal.

_Calma Hermione, eres una analítica, jamás te has dejado llevar por__ la incertidumbre, o la desesperación, primero, lo primero, hay que averiguar cuan atrás en el tiempo estamos_ se dijo decidida, pero apenas dio un paso, se fue de bruces al piso.

_Genial_ pensó fastidiada, y se puso de pie, solo para notar como su túnica le quedaba enorme.

-Ho, ho- dijo sin pensar, mirando como su túnica tocaba el suelo, la levanto un poco, y vio sus zapatos quedarle sueltos, al parecer una talla mas grande.

-Ay, mierda!- dijo sobresaltada, se toco el rostro, se vio las manos- Mierda, mierda!- se repitió en su asombro.

-ku, ku-

-¿He?- Hermione se giro hacia tras, y vio una lechuza café, que cargaba una carta. Hermione la tomo apresuradamente, tenia que ser suya, no habia nadie mas en el callejón.

-Ay, deberás esto es una mierda!- dijo claramente anonadada.

-Esta es una carta para ingresar a Hogwarts!- dijo asombrada, y empezó a leerla.

-Srta. Granger, bla, bla, bla… si, si, eso ya lo sé! Ajá, ajá, si, si, ho, mierda, mierda…- decía mientras leía la carta.

-Se despide cordialmente de usted, Albus Dumbledore… con fecha de 1973…- murmuro sin caber en su sorpresa.

Hermione soltó la carta sin darse cuenta con la boca abierta.

Pero luego se puso seria, notando lo mensa que seguro se veía.

-Piensa Hermione, piensa, seguro el expelarmus afecto al gira tiempo… si, eso lo entiendo, quizás por eso me cambio el físico… si, eso también es posible, ok, estoy en al época de los padres de Harry si bien no me va, ok, puedo con eso, creo, como sea, ok, ok, ok, rayos!- Hermione se dio de topes con la pared de enfrente.

Pero se detuvo cuando le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-Bien, bien, puedo explicar casi todo¿Pero la carta? Mm, bien, Hogwarts manda las cartas cuando a la edad de 11 años, los niños empiezan a desarrollar magia, así que técnicamente hablando, aquí soy huérfana- se dijo seria, pero se mordió el labio inferior, al recordar la muerte de sus padres, a manos de unos mortifagos hacia un año, después de la muerte de Ron.

-Ron…- dijo en voz queda y suave.

-No, ahora no es el momento- se dijo reprochándose, y miro el cielo.

-Aun es de día, quizás las 10 u 11… no tardan en mandarme a algún trabajador social- dijo y tomo su varita, pera transformas sus ropas, en un pantalón de mesilla deslavado, usado y algo roto, además de una camisa larga y holgada de color blanco y unos tenis rojos.

/plin/

Hermione se giro, y vio a una servidora social, una mujer de pelo castaño, que usaba una túnica rosa chillón, y unos lentes en forma de mariposa.

Hermione agradeció haberse apresurado con su hechizo, de lo contrario, hubiese tenido mucho que explicar. No todos los días, buscas a un niño muggle, que usa ropas de mago.

-Ho, hola querida mía- sonrió la mujer, mirando con algo de asco el callejón donde estaban y sacando una libreta de su enorme bolso, miro de reojo a Hermione.

Ella ni se movió, sabia lo que sucedería.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días se han pasado muy rápido para Hermione, en el orfanato "Merlín".

No le costo mucho convencerlos de que habia entrado por la entrada del "Caldero Chorreante", tratando de buscar algo de comida, aun que tuvo que despedirse de su varita, ya que se sorprendieron de que la portaba, pero ella les dijo que la habia robado, y no sabia para que servían.

Eso los convenció.

Le llenaron un nuevo expediente con su nombre, y la mandaron al orfanato, ahí estaría hasta su entrada a Hogwarts.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible por no socializar, no hablaba con nadie, ni solía decir nada, muchas la tacharon de rara o "Rara-raratica-Granger", como un lindo compañero la llamaba.

Pero ella no hacia caso de nadie, sabia que su situación no era para menos.

Ella estaba en el pasado, y solo tenia algo en mente.

No intervenir.

No podía cambiar el futuro, ella mejor que nadie podría dar buenas teorías de cómo todo eso podía afectarse.

Estaba más que dicho.

No debía intervenir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miraba el camino, mientras el expreso de Hogwarts se movía, habia tomado el ultimo vagón, donde no habia nadie.

Quería estar sola, y no quería toparse con ciertas personas.

No debía.

Miro su maleta frente a ella, vieja y roída, así como todo su interior, libros de quinta mano, con hojas sueltas, y túnicas de tercera, con muchos orificios hechos por polillas.

En el orfanato fue todo lo que le pudieron ofrecer, y lo entendía, después de todo, el lugar no fue nada genial, las comidas eran contadas y apenas y habia para vestirse.

Tenía suerte de no haber pescado alguna enfermedad mágica ahí.

Miro de nuevo su varita, era de cuarta mano, toda vieja y pegada con cinta mágica en la mitad, para que esta no se cayera. Era de pelo de unicornio¿O era de fénix? Bueno, algo así.

Pero le gustaba su varita, se parecía a la de Ron en su segundo año.

-Ron…- susurro con pesar, como lo extrañaba, como lo añoraba, y lo habia perdido.

Habia perdido ahora a todos, a Harry, y a los Weasly que la acogieron como una hija cuando sus padres murieron.

Los habia perdido…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se sonrió al ver a Hagrid dirigiendo a los de primero, aun que este ni la noto, era obvio, pero ver una cara familiar, aun que mucho más joven y sin tanto pelo, era genial.

Fue todo como sucedió en su primer año, las barcas, la vista del castillo por el lago, y ahora, la esperada selección.

Cuantos recuerdos.

Pero no era lo mismo, sabia que en esta ocasión, no estarían Ron y Harry.

Al pasar al gran comedor, vio a Dumbledore, que se sonreía muy divertido, y a Mcgonagall, que estaba a un lado del banco de selección.

No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, como los extrañaba.

Hermione veía como todos pasaban. Hasta que fue su turno.

-Hermione Jane Granger- la llamo un McGonagall mas joven, quizás de la edad unos 47.

Hermione atendió al llamado, y fue al banquillo, donde le pondrían el sombrero seleccionador.

Pero ya habia tomado una decisión.

-Mmm, vaya, vaya, nunca habia visto una mente como la tuya- decía el sombrero sorprendido.

Todo el comedor como siempre, miraba con emoción la selección, así que escuchaban con atención todo lo que este decía.

-Ho¿Enserio eso quieres?………… Bueno, esta bien, pero deberías saber que hay mas casas donde—OYE¿¡A quien le dices sombrero estupido!?- gruño el sombrero indignado.

Todo el comedor enmudeció.

-Pequeña sinvergüenza! Has de saber que soy mas viejo que tu¡Y por lo tanto con mas conocimiento! ………… ¿¡QUE!? Repíteme eso en mi cara!... GRR!! Eres una hija de--!!!

-SOMBRERO!- grito McGonagall sobresaltada.

-Pero ella a empezado!- se defendió el sombrero molesto.

Y todo el comedor esta muy sorprendido de la insolencia de la nueva.

Seguro era una Slytherin.

-Eso no importa, solo, solo termina ya- dijo Mcgonagall seria.

-Esta bien…- dijo de mala gana el sombrero, y todos vieron como Hermione se sonrió con descaro.

Si, era una Slytherin.

-Muy bien chiquilla, así se hará! **¡¡****Hufflepuff****!!-** grito el sombrero.

Y todo el comedor se quedo en SHOCK.

Hermione se quito el sombrero, y se lo paso a McGonagall seria, y se encamino a su mesa, seguida de las miradas de los demás.

Un Gryfindor reconoce a un Gryfindor.

Un Ravenclaw a un Ravenclaw.

Un Slytherin a un Slytherin.

Y un Hufflepuff a un Hufflepuff.

Pero todos los Hufflepuff sabían algo.

Y eso era que Hermione Jane Granger, no era una Hufflepuff.

Continuara…………………………

Hola, espero que les guste esta continuación :)

Gracias por el apoyo tan grandioso!

Noelia: hola, gracias por el mensaje, ho, vaya, gracias por agregarme, que honor, gracias, ha, quizás no pueda conectarme muy seguido, ya que trabajo casi todo el día en la oficina, pero si me mandas un mail con gusto te contesto! De veras! Ya sea por el Hotmail, o el FF. Espero que el fic te guste, y me digas como quedo este cap. Gracias!

DEMONA: hola! Gracias por el mensaje, bueno, sobre las parejas, eso apenas mas adelante, jeje, es que me encanta mantener el suspenso! XD pero algo si habrá, y es acción! Si! Me encantan las peleas y la comedia! Y de eso habrá un buen XD jaja que mala soy :) ojala este cap te guste y me dejes tu opinión que valoro mucho! Nos vemos!

Hola, este es un fic para Hermione.

Espero les guste.


	3. Primer Año II: No subestimes

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 3**

"**No subestimes"**

Todos comían en un extraño silencio, mirando atentamente a la Hufflepuff nueva, que tenía un semblante serio y frío, estaba sentada en el ultimo rincón de la mesa, alejada de sus demás compañeros, tenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Tenía una pose petulante, para todos, incluso los de su propia casa, le veían mal, como a una desconocida.

Ni siquiera los prefectos le habían dado la bienvenida.

Pero Hermione solo esperaba, ya habia terminado de comer, y muy rápido, tenía mucha hambre, en el orfanato no le daban la gran cosa, siempre avena, agua y un pan.

Hermione solo esperaba a que todos se retiraran, para ya irse a dormir, estaba cansada, y las camas de Hogwarts eran geniales, en comparación de la lapida fría y dura que tenia como remedo de cama.

Poco después los prefectos llamaron a los de primero, Hermione se paro de inmediato, y siguió al grupo.

Salieron del gran comedor, y se pusieron en dirección de la casa común, mientras los prefectos explicaban las reglas de Hogwarts.

Gryfindor la tenía en la Torre, Slytherin en las mazmorras, Ravenclaw en alguna torre tambien.

Hermione supuso que Hufflepuff estaría mas dentro, en algún lugar calido y seguro. Después de todo, los Hufflepuff eran conocidos por su dulzura y calidez, además de su trabajo duro y empeño en todo.

_A es verdad, esta en la cocina, o cerca de ella_ recuerda Hermione, en una ocasión de un comentario de Luna¿O fue Ginny quien le dijo? Bueno, no importa mucho.

-Jajajajaajaaa!!-

Todos se giran con miedo, y ven salir de un muro, a un fantasma con una sonrisa perversa, que Hermione reconoció como el odiado Poltergeist Peeves.

-Peeves! Los asustas!- le reprendió uno de los prefectos molesto, pero este solo le hizo una pedorreta, y se lanzo contra el grupo, volando muy bajo sobre sus cabezas.

-HAAAA!!- gritaron varios agachándose asustados.

-Peeves!- le gritaron ambos prefectos, pero se callaron sorprendidos, al ver solo a un Hufflepuff de pie; a Hermione.

Estaba seria, de pie firme, y mirando con seriedad a Peeves.

-Te recomiendo que nos dejes en paz Peeves- dijo molesta, mirando con pena la cara de sus compañeros asustados.

-Yo hago lo que me plazca!- dijo Peeves sonriendo con malicia, y haciéndole una pedorreta.

-¿Enserio? En ese caso, estoy segura que El Barón Sanguinario querrá salir a jugar contigo- sonrió Hermione con una mueca burlona, y hasta perversa.

Peeves se quedo de palo, y su cara se lleno de horror, solo de imaginarse al Barón Sanguinario "jugando" con él.

-E-eres una estupida!- chillo con miedo Peeves, y salio huyendo.

Todos se pusieron de pie, y miraron a Hermione con asombro.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo con mucha gentileza.

-Ha, s-si…- dijeron algunos, y otros asintieron.

-Que bueno- sonrió Hermione con más dulzura.

-Ha, esto, sigamos a nuestra sala común- dijo uno de los prefectos sin pensarlo muy bien siquiera.

Y todos retomaron su paso, con Hermione al final del grupo.

-Bien hecho- le sonrió la prefecta, caminando a su lado.

-No fue nada- dijo Hermione seria, retomando su actitud anterior, habia olvidado que no debía socializar, pero no podía dejar que ese idiota de Peeves asustara a los niños.

Al parecer, lo Gryfindor se le habia metido muy en las venas.

Ella y la prefecta siguieron caminando tras el grupo, ella solo miraba a Hermione curiosa, tenia a la Hufflepuff mas rara de la historia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se levanto puntual como siempre, miro su cuarto, que compartía con 4 chicas más, les sonrió con ternura, se veían muy pequeñas e indefensas.

_Pobres, no saben lo que vendrá… aun no saben de Voldemort_ pensó perdiendo su sonrisa, y tornando su mirada sombría _Ellas aún no saben lo que viene, y la matanza que se hará, no lo saben…_

Se estiro un poco, y se levanto para cambiarse e irse, entre menos tiempo pasara con ellas, mejor, no debía socializar, no debía.

Se baño y cambio rápidamente, miro el reloj en una mesa de estar de una de sus compañeras, eran las 7:12.

Las clases comenzaban a las 8:00, tenía tiempo de desayunar, y perderse de la vista de todos, para no llamar la atención.

Tomo su mochila, vieja y muy roída, y guardo los libros que necesitaría, con cuidado de que no se fueran a desojar más de lo que ya estaban.

Salio de la sala común a paso veloz, no habia nadie excepto ella a esa hora.

Abrió el cuadro que cubría su entrada, y sin más fue hacia el comedor.

Los pasillos estaban solos, salvo varios Ravenclaw, que ya estaban por los pasillos, sin duda ellos eran los únicos madrugadores en toda la escuela.

Fue a su mesa, y se sentó, de nuevo en el último asiento, apartado de todos, saco su horario, lo reviso y lo guardo.

Saco unos de sus libros, y se sumió en la lectura, hasta que la comida comenzara a aparecer, como a eso de las 7:30.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione termino de desayunar, y se levanto de su mesa, todos sus compañeros le miraron con atención descarada.

El encuentro con Peeves, y de cómo ella le habia plantado cara y lo habia hecho huir, se esparció como pólvora en toda la casa Hufflepuff.

Así que sin preverlo, Hermione se volvió el centro de atención de toda su casa, aun sin saberlo.

Pero ella no pensaba en lo sucedido anoche, solo pensaba que no debía toparse con ciertas personas, que si no le fallaba, no eran madrugadores, así que si se levantaba temprano, y se acostaba temprano, no les vería salvo en las comidas.

Por eso habia elegido Hufflepuff, era considerada la peor casa en cuanto a magos, nadie se fijaría en ella, los gryfindor preferían juntarse mas con los Ravenclaw, y estos igual, y los Slytherin, bueno, ellos no se juntaban con nadie.

Aun que ese estupido sombrero casi seguro al manda a Gryfindor, o a Slytherin si tenia mala suerte.

_Primero muerta antes de tocar esa casa_ se dijo seria, y frunció el seño solo de imaginarse en esa casa, de donde venia Voldemort, el responsable de todo su dolor.

Le habia quitado las 2 únicas cosas que amaba, su familia y a Ron.

_Ron…_ pensó con una sonrisa de melancolía, como lo extrañaba, como deseaba verlo de nuevo, para que la hiciese enojar con alguna tontería.

_Pero mi Ron nunca regresara, esta muerto, como mis padres_ recordó con amargura, y su semblante se volvió sombrío, y dolido.

-Kya!-

-Déjanos ya!-

Hermione se detuvo de inmediato, y se giro en dirección de los gritos, unas chicas no mas grandes que ella estaban tratando de evitar a Peeves, que les lanzaba globos de agua.

_Ese infeliz enano!_ Hermione apretó los puños, como odiaba a ese fantasma, siempre molestando y haciendo sufrir a los demás, y por si no fuera peor, habia varios estudiantes que veían la escena y se pasaban de largo sin hacer nada, temiendo ser el blanco de Peeves si intentasen intervenir.

Pero ella no era como ellos.

-PEEVES!- grito furiosa, y este se giro a verla medio asustado por el tono, y no solo él, todos los que estaban en el pasillo, mirando al escena también la miraron sorprendidos.

-Tú!- dijo este señalándola con ¿Miedo?

-Largo- le dijo Hermione en un tono amenazante, con una mirada fría.

-Ug… Estupida!- chillo Peeves, y desapareció en un muro, dejando atrás sus globos de agua, y a un montón de estudiantes asombrados, que miraban a Hermione retirarse sin más.

Era cierto, sin duda Hermione lo Gryfindor lo tenia hasta en las venas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La primera clase de transformación no habia estado tan mal, habia ganado 10 puntos para su casa con McGonagall, por una excelente transformación de una rata a una copa de cristal cortado.

El la segunda clase de herbólogia, habia obtenido 15 puntos, al mencionar las propiedades curativas de un raibano holandés de manchas azules.

No habia estado mal para su primer medio día.

De no ser por que todos la veían raro, y se abrían camino por donde pasaba.

_Sabia que no debí hacer correr a Peeves_ se dijo con reproche, pero ni modo, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Miro su horario, tocaba historia.

-Maldito Black!-

Hermione se paro de golpe Rayos se dijo al girarse mas adelante, y ver a ¿Snape y Sirius? peleándose mas adelante.

Vio como Sirius le mando un expelarmus, y Snape salio volando hacia ella.

Hermione se movió un poco, y Snape le paso rozando, hasta estrellarse tras ella.

-UG!- gimió Snape del dolor, tratando de pararse, pero no podía, y se toco con dolor el hombro derecho.

Se lo disloco se dijo Hermione seria, y miro de reojo a Sirius acercarse con una burlona sonrisa, seguido seguramente de James, Lupin y Petter.

-¿Qué pasa Snivellus¿Tan rápido te cansaste¿Te echaras a llorar niñita?- sonrió Sirius de frente a Snape, que apenas y podía tratar de ponerse de pie.

_Seguro también se lastimo la rodilla, por eso no puede levantarse_ se dijo notando como Snape se apoyaba con la pierna derecha, y flaqueaba la izquierda.

-Cállate Black!- le gruño Snape furioso, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Quizás necesitas aprender modales Snivellus- sonrió Sirius con perversidad, y apunto a Snape con su varita.

_No, no interfieras…_

-Un perro debe ser mas respetuoso a su amo Snivellus- sonrió Sirius

_No, Herm, no_

-Exspe—Sirius no termino el hechizo, por que una varita se coloco en su cuello.

-No te muevas, o te frió aquí mismo Black- dijo Hermione en tono monótono, con su rostro inexpresivo.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Hermione, nadie podría creerlo.

¿Acaso esa chica estaba loca?

-Vaya¿Pero quien eres tu lindura?- sonrió Sirius con sensualidad.

Hermione sintió asco de ese tono. Sirius era un verdadero idiota. Con perdón de Harry.

-Eso no importa, solo deja al chico en paz- dijo Hermione sin cambiar su tono monótono.

Hermione retiro su varita del cuello de Sirius, y se acerco a Snape.

-Déjame!- le dijo snape furioso, una cría de primero acababa de salvarle. Vaya humillación.

-Cállate de una vez- le dijo Hermione molesta, no estaba de ánimos para pelear con Snape, ya tenia suficiente con haberse hecho notar.

Fue solo por un segundo, pero eso basto, Hermione se giro violentamente, con su varita, y grito- ESCUDO!!-

El hechizo que Sirius le habia arrojado, choco contra el escudo, y se le devolvió, haciéndolo volar 3 metros de corrido.

Hermione se giro a Snape, le curo rápidamente con un hechizo sanador, y se giro para mirar a Sirius que ya se levantaba.

-Fuera Snape, me estorbas en esta pelea- dijo Hermione sin mirarlo, y dirigiéndose a Sirius.

Si el quería pelea, ella se la daría.

-Expelarmus!- grito Sirius.

-Escudo!-grito Hermione.

Sirius de nuevo salio volando, y Hermione apresuro el paso, para detenerlo, con un desmayus bastaría.

O eso pensó.

-Expelarmus!- grito Sirius apenas incorporándose, y tomando por sorpresa a Hermione, que perdió su varita.

-HA!- gimió Hermione el hechizo le habia golpeado la muñeca, y la sentía algo entumida.

-Je, parece que fui mas rápido que tu niñita- sonrió Sirius con egocentrismo.

-Eso crees- le sonrió Hermione amablemente, toco su muslo derecho, y se levanto un poco la falda rápidamente, dejando al descubierto una correa de cuero, que sostenía una barra plateada.

(Para los que han visto Naruto, es como un porta Kunai, pero a la altura del muslo, que la falda, que llega a la altura de la rodilla, cubre muy bien)

Hermione saco rápidamente la barra, esta de inmediato creció, y creo un báculo a la altura de un poco mas arriba de su cabeza.

-¿Qué ra---?- Sirius apenas pudo decir algo, cuando Hermione se agacho y usando su báculo, lo puso entre sus piernas, y lo hizo caer.

-Sirius!- grito James sorprendido, y no era el único, Lupin y Petter que habían seguido la pelea desde hace dos pasillos atrás, estaban anonadados.

¿Qué clase de pelear era esa¿Un estilo muggle?

Hermione se alzo triunfante y sonrió.

-Venga Black, que yo no soy una cobarde, no pienso atacarte mientras estas caído- dijo divertida.

Sirius se paro hecho una furia, le mando un expelarmus a Hermione, pero esta puso su báculo frente a ella, y este reflejo el hechizo, y de nuevo, por tercera ocasión, sirius salio volando.

-Esa arma es ilegal!- grito James molesto, señalando a Hermione con su varita.

-No lo es, solo es una barra con el hechizo escudo, es básico de la disciplina marcial mágica de Japón- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Qué?- dijo James sin entender.

-Ha, creo que eso es verdad, he escuchado de eso- dijo Lupin tímidamente tras James.

-Así es, repele todos los hechizos, menos las maldiciones prohibidas- dijo Hermione seria, mirando a Sirius ponerse d pie, agotado, pero mas cabreado que nunca.

Hermione se puso en pose de defensa con su báculo al frente.

-Venga- le sonrió a Sirius.

Este le miro con intenso odio, y le lanzo un hechizo de fuego.

-SIRIUS NO!- grito James, mirando con estupor el hechizo ir hacia Hermione, pero ella lo evadió fácilmente con un rápido movimiento, pero toco la gran llamarada con la punta de su báculo, y desvió el hechizo, que salio por una de las grandes ventanas, como una llamarada de dragón.

Todos quedaron en SHOCK!

Y los Merodeadores mas que nadie.

Hermione giro hábilmente el báculo en su mano, y lo detuvo para apoyarse en el, con su rostro serio.

_Sirius si que habia sido un patán, con razón Snape le odia, y por eso luego Harry termina pagando por todo_ pensó molesta de lo infantil que era Sirius¿Cómo rayos termino en Gryfindor con lo tramposo que era? _Ay, no me digan que fue por el valor de ser tan estupido _se dijo molesta.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Lupin rompiendo el gran silencio. Hn A

Hermione lo miro, si, ese era Lupin, el gran profesor al que siempre admiro, _Al menos el no es un patán_ pensó agradecida, mirando al joven algo pálido, y maltratado, con algunas heridas en el rostro.

-Soy una maga-guerrero- dijo Hermione seria- Así que no subestimes Black- dijo seria, guardando su báculo, que se encogió de nuevo, y lo guardo en su estuche.

Hermione no dijo más, y se retiro, fue hacia Snape, que seguía donde mismo, parado y sorprendido, mirando todo d lejos.

Aprovecho que hiba hacia él, y recogio su varita, que con anterioridad Sirius habia mandado a volar.

Pero ella no iba hacia Snape, como todos pensaron, solo iba por su mochila, así que la tomo, y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Ya estaba retrasada por 5 minutos, y ella siempre habia odiado los retazos.

Al menos, ahora ella seria el blanco de los Merodeadores, y dejarían a Snape en paz. Y quizás, así al menos Harry no tendría que pagar por sus errores.

¿Verdad?

Continuara…………………………

Hola, espero que les guste esta continuación :)

En el siguiente veremos como es que Hermione sabe manejar el arte marcial mágico oriental! XD y por que lo hizo, además, veremos como se vuelve el blanco del odio de cierto Gryfindor.

Gracias por el apoyo tan grandioso!

NOELIA: Si, es verdad, Albus sospechara de tanta abilidad, y no, ella como te dije, no se dejara adoptar, aun que mas de uno se lo propondra :) espero que te guste como quedo, y me pases tu opinión! Nos vemos!

Demona: Hola! Vaya, que bueno que te sorprendi, je, y si ya has visto que s etopo con Snape! Y vaya como se la hizo a Sirius, ojala te guste como quedo! Espero tu opinión! Nos vemos!


	4. Primer Año III: Que problemáticos

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 4**

"**Que problemáticos****"**

Hermione veía los puntos de las casas.

No pudo evitar sonreír con algo de satisfacción, habia obtenido casi 100 puntos en ese día, a pesar del retraso en Historia, el profesor le dejo pasar sin problemas.

Y ahora estaban casi a la par de Ravenclaw, al que le seguía Slytherin y en la cabeza Gryfindor.

Suspiro algo cansada, quería irse a dormir, tenia cosas que pensar.

Se encamino a su sala común, mientras varios se habrían paso ante ella, y cotilleaban en voz baja.

Hermione los paso de largo, ya sabia por que lo hacían _Menuda cosa, esto me pasa por hacerme notar, rayos, me propongo no llamar la atención, y ahora todo el mundo sabe quien soy_ pensó reprochándose de sus actos.

Pero ya no importaba, solo esperaba que con eso, Sirius dejara en paz Snape, y así, Harry ya no seria tan maltratado por este.

_Pero es el odio de Snape hacia Sirius lo que hizo que se volviera al lado oscuro, si Sirius se olvida de él, quizás Snape no se una, esto esta mal, muy mal_ pensó seria, mientras ya veía su sala común más adelante.

-Zumo de calabazas dulces- dijo Hermione al cuadro de un monje viejo, y con barba blanca.

-Ho, hola mi querida y valerosa Hufflepuff- sonrió el cuadro.

-Hola, quisiera entrar- sonrió Hermione.

-Claro, pero antes dime¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el cuadro sonriendo.

Hermione alzo una ceja extrañada ¿Para que quería su nombre? Y miro de reojo como todos los cuadros, le veían con atención.

_¿Qué coño¿Qué me ven?_ Pensó extrañada.

-¿Y bien? Dime- sonrió el anciano del cuadro muy emocionado, Hermione lo vio detenidamente.

-Granger- dijo Hermione seria.

-Granger ¿Qué?- sonrió el anciano expectante.

-¿Es necesario esto?- pregunto seria y molesta.

-Ho, perdón…- se disculpo el anciano, bajando la mirada apenado, no esperaba ese tono d voz de una Hufflepuff.

-Ug, vale, no pongas esa cara, no he querido ofenderte- se disculpo Hermione al ver su cara triste, que se ilumino al disculparse.

_Rayos¿Por qué siempre caigo cunado me ponen esa cara?_ Se pregunto recordando como Harry y Ron, hacían lo mismo cuando querían que les pasara la tarea.

-Vale- sonrió el cuadro de nuevo- Y decías que te llamabas…- ánimo de nuevo insistente.

Hermione suspiro¿Ya que mas daba? Si no lo sabían de ella, seguro de alguien más.

-Jane- dijo Hermione.

-HEY¿YA ESCUCHARON? LA QUE LE PATIO EL TRASERO A SIRIUS BLACK ES JANE GRANGER Y ES UNA HUFFLEPOFF!! ASI QUE ENTERAOS DE UNA VEZ COTILLAS!!- grito el anciano a todos los demás cuadros.

Hermione se quedo: O.O!

Y luego se tapo la cara llena de vergüenza, mientras todos los retratos se iban hechos un rayo, a esparcir el chisme.

-Venga, pasa, pasa- sonrió el cuadro, abriéndose para que Hermione pasara.

Esta entro muy avergonzada, maldiciendo algo como "Serás Estupida Hermione"

Al entrar, vio a varios Hufflepuff que se le quedaban mirando, con caras sorprendidas, o le señalaban para después decirse algo en voz baja.

Hermione les paso de largo, y se fue a su cuarto. Estaba cansada, habia tenido un día de idas y vueltas, clases, tarea pendiente que quería terminar ya, y, ha, si, una peléita con un niño.

Suspiro, y saco su tarea, que no seria problema, y la terminaría rápido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se levanto rápidamente, se baño y cambio, para luego tomar sus cosas y salir de su habitación compartida.

Salio de su sala común donde el cuadro la despidió con un "Ey! Buena suerte mi valiente Hufflepuff!"- Hermione solo le sonrió amablemente, y se fue hacia el comedor. Tenia un hambre voraz.

Habia tenido una pesadilla, donde veía como perdió a Ron frente a sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo, como habia descubierto los cuerpos fríos de sus padres en casa.

Bajo la mirada con molestia, todo eso se hubiera evitado, si ella se hubiese preparado tanto como estaba ahora, ahora que ya era tarde.

----------------------- FLASH BACK -------------------------------------------------

-Necesito mas poder…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Harry serio.

-Eso Harry, no me basta ser solo una maga promedio- le dijo ella mirando los féretros de sus padres, aun siendo velados.

-Pero eres una de las mejores- le dijo Harry sereno.

-No me basta Harry, no basta para esta guerra que se viene, necesito ser mas fuerte, necesito mas poder, nuevos hechizos, nuevas técnicas, necesito ser mas fuerte- le dijo Hermione mirándolo con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar- No quiero perder a Nadie más-

-Pero Hermione…-

-No Harry, ya lo decidí, me iré al oriente, y aprenderé nuevas artes de defensa, aprenderé mas cosas para ayudarnos en esta guerra, para que nadie mas deba morir- le dijo Hermione, mirando de nuevo los féretros negros.

----------------------- FLASH BACK END ---------------------------------------------

_Pero Harry no se lo tomo muy bien, estuvo tratando junto con los Weasly de disuadirme, pero no lo consiguieron, un mes después de los entierros de mis padres, me fui a oriente, donde aprendí el uso de técnicas marciales mágicas, y todo tipo de nuevas pociones… fueron 2 buenos años_ se sonrió Hermione, entrando al comedor, y tomando asiento.

Se cruzo de brazos, y miro el cielo mágico, mirando como el sol comenzaba a salir afuera.

_Si hubiese podido usar esas técnicas antes, Ron seguiría vivo, ya que yo lo hubiese podido salvar cuando Colagusano me quito la varita… Ron no hubiese muerto_ se dijo perdida en los recuerdos del único hombre que habia amado, su Ron.

Pero en eso, en un segundo Hermione saco su báculo, lo hizo crecer y apunto en dirección a su retaguardia (De ella) todo esto apenas en un parpadeo.

Solo para oír después un –AAUG!-

Hermione se sonrió, y se dio la vuelta, aun sentada en su lugar, y miro como Sirius estaba escupiendo babosas, mientras Lupin, James y Petter miraban todo sorprendidos.

Sirius habia tratado de mandarle una maldición, pero Hermione sintió su presencia a tiempo, y saco su báculo para regresársela.

Pudo dejarla pasar de largo, pero le hubiese dado a alguien mas, como el hechizo de fuego del día anterior, de no haberlo desviado, el hechizo se hubiese pasado de largo, y terminado con alguien quemado.

-Buenos días- saludo Hermione seria, levantándose y caminando hacia los Merodeadores.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos a tus espaldas?- pregunto James molesto, ayudando a Sirius a tratar de ponerse de pie, sin mucho éxito.

Hermione no le contesto, solo miraba a Sirius escupir babosas. Por un segundo, le pareció ver a Ron, en su segundo año, cuándo al protegerla de Malfoy, termino recibiendo su propia maldición.

Susurro algo, y toco a Sirius con su verita. Este dejo de escupir babosas de inmediato.

Los merodeadores le vieron sorprendidos.

-¿C-como has quitado esa maldición?- pregunto Petter sorprendido, y no era el único, James y Remus también lo estaban.

-Deja de atacar por las espaldas Black, es un mal habito- dijo Hermione pasando de la pregunta de Petter, y regresando a su mesa.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control, se estaba haciendo notar demasiado.

Y eso no podía seguir así.

_No debo seguir viéndolos…… no debo._

Hermione tomo asiento de nuevo, aun sintiendo la presencia de los 4 Merodeadotes tras ella, era una ventaja que Makotetsu-sensei, le enseñara a canalizar su magia, para poder tener un control de su percepción, gracias a eso era que podía saber lo que pasaba en una circunferencia de 15 metros a su alrededor.

Sentía a las personas, a las criaturas, y a cualquier hechizo, bueno o malo en esa circunferencia.

Siempre estaba un paso antes que los demás, por que se había jurado que así seria.

Ya no dejaría que nadie muriera por su culpa.

----------------------- FLASH BACK -------------------------------------------------

/-De pie ojos redondos!- exclamo Makotetsu molesto.

-UG!- Hermione trato de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, y cayo de nuevo en el fango, mientras la lluvia empeoraba.

El prado de juncos donde estaban se mecía con fiereza, mientras el ojo de la tormenta se acercaba.

Lo peor apenas comenzaba.

-¿Qué pasa ojos redondos¿Ya no puedes mas?, Deberías rendirte entonces- sonrió Makotetsu girando su báculo con gran maestría.

Hermione trato de nuevo, y esta vez, lo logro, pero apenas y podía hacerlo.

Miro a el mago frente a ella, un anciano japonés, calvo, con una larga barba blanca hasta la altura del estomago, usaba un traje ninja blanco, que ahora estaba mojado, y lleno de lodo.

-No!… No vine aquí a rendirme! Tú, tú vas a enseñarme tus técnicas!- resoplo Hermione, escupiendo la sangre que surgía de su boca, por los golpes de Makotetsu, y sujeto su báculo mágico con fuerza, y se coloco en pose de ataque.

Ella no renunciaría. Jamás.

-Ha, ojos redondos, veo determinación en ti, jeje, pero eres una mimada occidental, una ojos redondos como tú no tiene nada que hacer aquí en oriente- sonrió Makotetsu, mientras se frotaba su larga barba.

-No- le dijo Hermione, y se lanzo contra él.

Makotetsu evadió el báculo que se dirigía a su cabeza, seguido de una patada de Hermione.

-HAG!- Hermione callo por una patada en su estomago.

-Eres débil ojos redondos, piensas como un occidental, dependes de tu arma para atacar, no confías en tus instintos!-

-Confió en mi!- le respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

-Tonta! Confías en tu uso de la varita! Confías en el uso de tu báculo! Eso no es lo mismo que confiar en ti!- le reclamo Makotetsu lanzándose contra ella.

-HA!- Hermione detuvo su ataque, pero empezó a retroceder, al avance de Makotetsu.

-Confiar en ti es confiar en tus habilidades!-

Hermione evita un golpe en su pierna derecha.

-Es confiar en tu cuerpo! Usarlo como si fueras uno con él!-

Hermione evita un puñetazo en la cara.

-Es ser uno con tu esencia mágica!-

Hermione cae, pero evita ser aplastada en la cara por el pie de su maestro.

-Es usar tu flujo como un todo!-

Hermione es golpeada en la cara por la punta del báculo de su maestro, por reflejo suelta su báculo, y cae.

-Y tu no usas tu flujo, solo dependes de tus herramientas- dijo Makotetsu serio, señalando a Hermione amenazadoramente con su báculo en la cara.

Ella sangraba de su boca y nariz, ahora rota, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el frió y la lluvia.

-P-pero un mago… debe usar su varita…- dijo Hermione insegura.

-Idiota ojos redondos, ser un mago es mas que eso, es estar en unión con lo que te rodea¿Sabes que nos diferencia de los humanos normales?- pregunto serio, aun señalándola con su báculo, como si quisiera aplastarle la cara por su estupida respuesta.

-M-magia… n-nuestra magia nos separa de los muggles…- dijo ella, mas como pregunta que como respuesta.

Y sin mas, Makotetsu golpeo a Hermione en la cara con fuerza, casi dislocándole la quijada.

-BLUG!- Hermione apenas y se giro, para vomitar la sangre que salía de su boca.

-Estupida ojos redondos! No uses esa sucia palabra frente a mi de nuevo! O te juro que yo mismo te matare!- le bramo Makotetsu furioso, matándola con la mirada.

Hermione lo miro con miedo, y sin entender por que la había golpeado.

-Cuando viniste a mi, con tu patético conocimiento marcial, decidí darte una oportunidad, por que vi en tus ojos deseos de vida, de proteger lo que amabas, y eso, eso te dio la oportunidad de recibir mi conocimiento, te di la dignidad y el honor de poder ver algo de mi conocimiento, pero ahora, ahora solo me muestras que eres igual a esos idiotas occidentales- dijo Makotetsu serio.

Hermione lo miro sin comprender, no entendía¿Qué había hecho ella?

-Vete, ya no te enseñare nada- Makotetsu le dio la espalda, y empezó a retirarse.

-ALTO! No me iré sin que me enseñes!- le grito Hermione aun en el suelo.

Makotetsu no se detuvo, y continúo su marcha.

-Makotetsu-sensei!- lo llamo Hermione tratando de pararse, pero cayo de nuevo, mientras veía a su sensei alejarse.

-No, no… NO SE VAYAA!!!-

Pero el eco de su voz se apago por la tormenta, que se hacia mas intensa y fuerte.

Y no daba tregua.

7 días después……………………………………

-Sensei, la ojos redondos sigue afuera, no se ha movido de ahí en estos 7 días- dijo unos de los discípulos de Makotetsu, mientras le servia el té.

Este miro por la ventana, y vio en la entrada de su dojo a Hermione, arrodillada, con sus manos sobre sus muslos, estaba meditando.

Se sonrió, y salio hacia ella.

-Veo que sigues aquí-

Hermione abrió los ojos despacio, miro hacia arriba, y vio a su sensei, que le veía serio.

-No me irse sin aprender- le dijo seria.

-Dime ojos redondos¿Ya sebes por que te castigue?- pregunto serio.

Hermione bajo la cabeza apenada, y negó.

-Ya veo, estupida ojos redondos, veo que no eres tan lista, los mas obvio esta siego a tus ojos- dijo Makotetsu molesto.

-Lo siento sensei- dijo Hermione haciendo una reverencia.

-Vaya estupida criaron tus padres¿Me pregunto que tan idiotas eran?- dijo Makotetsu con burla.

Hermione apretó los puños furiosa, pero no rompió su reverencia, no debía.

-N-no… no diga eso de mis padres…- dijo conteniendo la ira que empezaba a crecer.

-¿Tú me das ordenes asquerosa ojos redondos? Vaya idiota eres, no me imagino que clase de hombre te amaría- se burlo.

-Por favor, no diga eso… no diga eso de mi Ron…- Hermione apretó mas los puños, hasta sentir como se humedecían con su sangre.

-Jajaja, veo que un idiota te amo! Seguro estaba tan ciego por su estupidez como tus padres! Jajajajajaja!-

-BASTA!!!- grito Hermione, y Makotetsu apenas detuvo un puñetazo en su cara.

-Basta…- le susurro Hermione, dejando ver sus ojos llorosos- O lo matare si vuelve a burlarse de mis padres- le dijo furiosa.

-Si tanto los amas¿Por qué reniegas de tu herencia?- pregunto su sensei serio, con una mirada gélida.

-¿He?- ella lo miro sin entender.

-Hace 7 días, los llamas te muggles, como si fueran una especie inferior, una cosa sucia, un error de la naturaleza, como algo que debe eliminarse- le dijo soltando su puño con asco.

-No… y-yo nunca quise… yo no…- Hermione no dijo mas, ya había entendido por que la golpeado.

-Pero eso hice¿Verdad sensei?- dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Así es, negaste cualquier unión con ellos al llamarlos así, ustedes los occidentales dicen que ellos son estupidos, idiotas, indignos sangres sucias y los evitan, los repelen, les aborrecen, les odian, juegan con ellos como sus marionetas, solo por que son, diferentes, me sorprendes ojos redondos, me sorprende que tú, siendo que fuiste una humana normal, una que solía abrazar la vida al lado de tus padres, y que veías la vida junto con ellos, los veas como una raza, como algo inferior a un perro- le dijo Makotetsu con asco.

-Lo siento… lo siento…- Hermione se cubrió la cara con sus manos, se sentía tan avergonzada, no podía ver la cara de su sensei, al ver el error que había cometido.

Había negado su herencia; a sus padres.

-Entonces muéstramelo, muéstrame que no les vez así, ven, y hazme saber que defenderás la vida de los que son como ellos, como tus padres, por que si no es así, yo no te enseñare el verdadero poder, no le enseñare a una racista- le dijo Makotetsu serio, dándole la espalda, y entrando al dojo.

-Por que ellos, no son tan diferentes de nosotros, nosotros, solo tuvimos suerte, solo eso, y es gracias a esa suerte, que estas aquí- le dijo, perdiéndose en la entrada.

Hermione miro al frente, y vio el escudo de las puertas del dojo.

El símbolo del Ying y el Yang.

Vida y muerte.

Bien y mal.

Ambos necesitan uno del otro para existir.

Así es la vida.

No hay magos y muggles.

Solo personas, con deseos de vivir.

Hermione se puso de pie, seco sus lágrimas, y se sonrió.

Había entendido, ella debía proteger la vida de todos con su poder, sin dar diferencia, esa era la lección de su maestro.

Hermione entro al dojo, donde su sensei la esperaba con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Vamos Hermione-chan, es hora de entrenar- sonrió Makotetsu, en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué paso con "ojos redondos"?- sonrió ella imitándolo.

-Jum, veremos cuanto aguantas- sonrió el/

----------------------- FLASH BACK END -----------------------------------------------

Hermione sonrió.

-Makotetsu-sensei era muy duro, siempre te ponía a pensar- sonrió, mirando a los Merodeadores tomar asiento en su mesa, mientras James y Sirius la fulminaban con la mirada.

El comedor ya empezaba a llenarse, las clases ya estaban por comenzar.

Y ella debía irse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salio de su sala común, ya era su tercer día en Hogwarts.

_Vaya, como pasa el tiempo_ se dijo seria, recordándose su propósito.

Ya no podía toparse más con Sirius y los demás.

No podía dejarse notar más. No podía. No debía.

Y ya sabia que hacer para lograrlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buenos días!- sonrió un elfo, y de inmediato los demás se giraron a la entrada, donde estaba una linda chica.

-Buenos días- sonrió Hermione amablemente, mientras todos los elfos le hacían reverencias, y la miraban con una infinita felicidad.

Hermione pidió un desayuno ligero, y para pronto se lo prepararon, ofreciéndole una mesa solo para ella.

Hermione se sintió fatal, como miembro fundador del P.E.D.D.O. (Del cual seguía siendo único participante y fundador) le molestaba usarlos para algo tan bajo.

Pero suspiro con pesar, era por un bien mayor.

Si ya no aparecía más en el comedor, era mas probable que ya nadie le notara.

Debía ser olvidada, debía ser invisible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba recostada sobre su cama, mirando el techo sin interés, ya tenia sus deberes listos y hechos.

Con una semana de adelanto.

Miro de reojo el calendario que había en una pared, que era de una de sus compañeras de habitación.

Ya había pasado un mes.

Un mes en "ese" tiempo, un mes sin ver a los Merodeadores, sin socializar con nadie, solo se dejaba ver en clases, y en su sala común cuando pasaba para irse a dormir.

Parecía un fantasma, y uno que daba miedo, o eso pensaba ella, ya que nadie de su casa le hablaba, seguían abriéndose a su paso, pero solo eso, ningún tipo de saludo o algo así.

_Parece que me temen _pensó algo divertida, ya que ni siquiera sabia los nombres de sus compañeras de cuarto, ellas al verla no decían nada, y entraban tarde, ya cuando estaba dormida, pareciera que no querían toparse con ella.

Sonrió algo melancólica, como extrañaba a Harry y a su Ron, su amigo y su amor.

Ellos, de estar ahí, le animarían, y no descansarían hasta verla sonreír, o sacarles alguna leperada.

-Esos idiotas- sonrió con melancolía, y se arropo en las colchas, para quedarse dormida enseguida, y soñar en los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era feliz, y los 3 estaban juntos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salía de su sala común, dispuesta a ir a desayunar, tenia hambre.

-Ajá! Sabia que aparecerías tarde o temprano!-

Hermione suspiro, y vio a un Sirius y a un James con ojeras, y tras ellos a Remus y Peter medio despertándose, ambos estaban en un montón de cobijas, tendidas en el suelo, enfrente del cuadro, donde ella estaba apenas saliendo.

Hermione alzo una ceja con interés.

_No me digan que estos mensos se han quedado toda la noche aquí afuera_ pensó mirándolos con pena ajena _Hombres_ se dijo con fastidio.

-Jajajaja¿Pensaste que huirías de nosotros para siempre?- sonrió Sirius con soberbia.

-Pues no!- apoyo James.

-¿N¿Ya salio?- pregunto Remus mirando a todos lados, aun medio dormido.

-Aummm¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Peter frotándose los ojos perezosamente.

Hermione sintió pena por ellos, y miro molesta a Sirius y James.

-Veo que han arrastrado a sus amigos en esta tontería- dijo seria, cerrando el cuadro con suavidad, ya que el anciano en el seguía dormido.

-Jajajaja! No intentes huir!- sonrió Sirius señalándola.

-Estoy aquí idiota- dijo Hermione mirándolo con pena, ya que Sirius no la puntaba, sino a un punto de la pared, a casi un metro de ella.

-¿He? Ha, si, claro, lo sabia- dijo sonriendo como tonto, y ahora si señalándola.

Hermione suspiro con fastidio.

-Díganme¿Cuánto han dormido?- pregunto seria, mirando como Remus y Peter se durmieron de nuevo.

-No cambies el tema! Hemos venido a desafierta!- dijo James sonriendo.

-Es "Desafiarte"- le corrigió Hermione.

-Eso también!- dijo James, y saco su varita, que no era una varita, sino un caramelo- En guardia!- dijo emocionado.

-Si, en guardia!- sonrió Sirius, sacando él su varita, pero apuntándole a James- ¿Ha? Oye James, ella se parece a ti- dijo confundido.

-¿He? – dijo James empezando a comerse el caramelo.

-Desmayus- dijo Hermione, y ambos cayeron.

-Que problemáticos!- dijo molesta, e hizo levitar a los 4 Merodeadores, ahora tendría que irlos a dejar a su sala común.

Al menos aún tenía tiempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara…………………………

Hola, espero que les guste esta continuación :)

En el siguiente veremos como es que Hermione se topa con los Slytherin, en una fiera pelea.

Además, unas aclaraciones:

_**1.- Necesito para las escenas de acción hechizos mas fuertes, o mas bien mas manejables, por eso, si de repente ven algún hechizo, y no lo reconocen, será por que lo he tenido que inventar (ya que la querida autora J.K.Rowling no revela muchos que digamos ¬¬U) pero descuide, su utilidad será explicada si tienen duda. :)**_

_**2.- Eso de "Ojos Redondos" es una forma burlona de referirse los japoneses y/o chinos, a los occidentales, sobre sus técnicas marciales, es un insulto que me gusto, y creí apropiado :)**_

Gracias por el apoyo tan grandioso!

**Demona  
**

¡¡Hola de Nuevo:)

Vaya, que nimos me mandas! Eso me pone muy feliz, gracias!

Jaja, si a Sirius no le hubiesen faltado un par de buenas golpizas, bueno, ni tanto, pero falta no le hubiesen hecho XD jajajaja

Si, pobre Snape U.U pero no te apures, yo tambien confio ciegamente en él:D aun que haya matado a Dumbledore… aun que técnicamente el no lo hizo, el responsable ha sido J.K Rowling! XD a ella le tienen que sacar el jugo! Jajaja

Gracias por el mensaje, espero seguir tambien como me dices, y no caiga de tu gracias XD nos vemos!

**KittyCat  
**

Hola!!

Vaya, que bueno que te a gustado como va, y descuida, no te apures, me has escrito, y eso es lo importante, asi que GRACIAS! XD

Si, y en el que viene, tendra otro con Snape, pero estara toda l apandilla completa XD espero que te guste como quedo este, nos vemos!

**Pau  
**

Hola!

Vaya, que bueno que te aya gustado la sorpresa, que bueno, que bueno :D

Si, a mi me daria miedo tambien¿Qué a sirius y compáñia no? Estan mas locos de lo que pense :) jaja

Bueno, ya actualice, esperop que te guste el cap., nos vemos!

**palowin!!!  
**

Hola!

Aquí actualizando ;) espero que te guste y me dejes tu opinión XD

Gracias por todo!

**noleia  
**

Hola:)

Vaya, que bueno que te gusto, eso me naima mucho! Gracias! Bueno, en el siguiente veremos como es su encuentro con los Slytherin, que planeo sera de acción XD

Soy fan de eso, ;)

Ha, si, es verdad, creo que ya es hora de ponerle una mascota, y ya creo saber cual sera XD ¿Qué te parece un aguila? Me gusta, por que podria mandar correos, y aparte servirle como animal de taque :) bueno, eso penso XD

Gracias por elñ apoyo tan grandioso! Espero verte pronto! Nos vemos!


	5. Primer Año IV: Es lo mejor

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 5**

**"_Es lo mejor_** **"**

-Y eso paso- dijo Hermione seria, y de mala gana.

-Ya veo, lamento todo esto- dijo apenada la chica que había encontrado en un pasillo que estaba por la sala de Gryfindor.

-Esta bien, no es tú culpa- dijo mirando a la chica con interés, sin que esta lo notara, ya que estaba muy ocupada mirando muy molesta a James.

_Lily Evans_ se dijo Hermione sorprendida al reconocerla, era como la había visto en las fotos de Harry.

-Lamento todo esto, yo me los llevare a la torre, descuida- le sonrió Lily.

Hermione asintió, y se los paso.

-Gracias- le sonrió Lily.

-Descuida- dijo Hermione seria, y se giro, sintiéndose algo nerviosa, había conocido a la madre de Harry, la que haría todo por él……. La que moriría por él.

Hermione se retiro, y no se giro a verla, no podía, no debía……… no quería.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miraba su horario, ya estaba por empezar su siguiente clase, así que apresuro el paso, estaba algo tarde.

En eso vio mas adelante a los Merodeadores, que parecían buscar algo o mas bien, a alguien.

-Rayos- dijo molesta, y de inmediato se dio vuelta en el primer pasillo que vio, ahora tendría que tomar el camino más largo a Herboligía.

Camino bastante, hasta que vio por una de las grandes ventanas, los invernaderos, unos pasillos mas y ya estaba.

-Ho, ho- se dijo al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, donde estaban varios alumnos, estos se veían muy animados, hasta que la vieron y todos guardaron silencio, y le vieron con mala cara.

Hermione no paro su paso, ni dio muestras de sentirse intimidada, _Como si tuviera de que_ pensó con diversión, después de todo, ni siquiera 50 de ellos bastarían para al menos darle lata.

Paso entre ellos sin mirarles, y en eso, vio como un grupo liderado por un rubio, le paro el paso.

Hermione se detuvo, y vio como todos le rodearon. La tenían atrapada. O eso creían ellos.

-Tu no eres un Slytherin- dijo el líder rubio, mirando con asco la túnica tan pobre de Hermione, además de su mochila que ya gritaba que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Hermione alzo una ceja extrañada, ese rubio le sonaba, y su grupo también, miro a estos, y de inmediato sintió una punzada de odio en su cuerpo. Eran ellos. Seguro.

-¿Qué pasa pequeñita¿Te mordió la lengua el ratón?- bromeo una rubia muy hermosa, y todos rieron de su comentario.

Hermione les miro seria, eso estaba mal, muy mal.

_Así que por aquí esta la sala común de Slytherin, claro, ya se me había olvidado, por eso no vi a nadie de camino aquí, nadie quiere estar cerca de ellos_

-Tú…-

Hermione miro a quien había hablado, ese era Snape, que le veía extrañado.

-¿Le conoces Severus?- pregunto el rubio con desgana, a quien Hermione supuso como Lucius Malfoy.

-Si, es la tal Granger- sonrió con desprecio.

De repente todos miraron a Hermione muy extrañados, y murmuraban cosas por lo bajo.

-Asi que esta es la famosa Hufflepuff que derroto a al idiota de Black- sonrió Lucius con soberbia- La esperaba mas grande- dijo, y todos rieron de su chiste.

-Es una enclenque! Ella no puede ser tan hábil- dijo una chica de pelo y ojos negros, también muy bonita, Hermione supuso que seria Bellatrix.

-Si, ese es un idiota, pero no tanto como perder contra una niñita que parece de primero- sonrió la rubia, que Hermione suponía era Narcisa.

-Es verdad- sonrió Lucius.

-Yo la vi pelear, es buena- dijo Snape sonriendo con malicia- Deberíamos dejar que diera una demostración- dijo, y todos los demás sonrieron con la misma malicia.

-Es verdad amigo, dejemos que la pequeña nos de una prueba- animo Lucius, y a una señal suya, 15 chicos dieron 3 pasos al frente y rodeando a Hermione, los demás les abrieron espacio.

-Vamos pequeña, muestra lo que tienes- sonrió Lucius.

Hermione frunció el seño molesta. Su idea de no hacerse notar, se había ido por el caño, cortesía de ella y su descuido.

Suspiro cansada, y miro su varita, toda con cinta adhesiva y medio rota. No aguantaría otra pelea, apenas y podía con los conjuros básicos, y como ni tenia ni un quinto, pues ni modo, a guardarla.

-Esa niña esta loca, mira que guardar su varita- sonrió Bellatrix con malicia, pero sorprendida, al igual que todos, al ver a Hermione guardarla.

-¿Y ahora como pretende pelear?- sonrió Narcisa.

-Eso mis queridas, no es nuestro problema, sino el de ella- sonrió Lucius, e hizo una señal, y de inmediato, los 15 Slytherin, sacaron sus varitas- Acábenla- sonrió.

-Si!- dijeron estos.

Uno de ellos se apresuro, y apunto a Hermione, pero esta evadio su mano, la tomo, puso su pie entre sus piernas y de un movimiento lo tiro al suelo.

Este cayo de espaldas, Hermione aprovecho, y le dio un golpe en la nuca, el chico cayo desmayado.

Todos miraron eso con sombro.

-Maldita!- dijo otro furioso, y se lanzo tras ella para darle un puñetazo, Hermione se agacho, y saco su báculo, este creció y le dio de lleno en la quijada.

-AUG!- gimió el chico agarrándose la quijada con dolor, Hermione se levanto, y de un rápido movimiento, lo golpeo en la nuca con su báculo, este también cayo, y no se levanto.

Hermione miro a los que quedaban, mientras agitaba su báculo con gran maestría entre sus dos manos. Parecía… entretenida, y les miraba sin expresión.

-Expelarmus!-

-Escupe babosas!-

-Ronchas rocosas!- (Esta es inventada, así que no me maten : )

3 Slytherin lanzaron al mismo tiempo los ataques, Hermione se agacho, y los ataques siguieron de largo, dando de lleno a otros 3, que no fueron nada rápidos, y ahora uno escupía babosas, otro tenia ronchas enormes con pus saliéndole de ellas, y otro salio volado, y se estrello contra la pared, y estaba inconciente.

Hermione se levanto sin prisas, y miraba a los que quedaban, 10 de pie, ella seguía agitando su báculo, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

-¿!Que rayos esperan!? Encárguense de ella!- grito Lucius exasperado y molesto.

4 se lanzaron contra Hermione, lanzándole varias maldiciones.

Hermione regreso con gran maestría cada una gracias a su báculo.

9 Slytherin caídos. Solo quedan 6 más.

-Rayos! No usen sus varitas! Golpéenla!- grito Lucius furioso.

Estos hicieron caso y se lanzaron contra ella.

Hermione guardo su báculo rápidamente.

Si ellos pelearían a mano limpia, ella también.

-HAAA!!- el primero llego por detrás, pero Hermione dio un gran salto hacia atrás, el apenas se giro, pero Hermione le dio una pata en la cara, este cayo de espaldas.

Hermione evito con facilidad un puñetazo salido de su derecha, rápidamente tomo el brazo del chico, metió su mano ente sus pies, y lo lazo con fuerza, y este cayo sobre el chico a quien pateo en la cara.

-UGF!- escucho sus gemidos al quejarse, pero lo dejo pasar, 2 venían directo a ella, Hermione dio un buen salto, y de una patada voladora, les dio en la cara de lleno a ambos.

Al caer en sus pies se agacho para evitar un puñetazo a su nuca, Hermione aprovecho y apoyándose con sus manos en el piso, dio con sus pies un buen golpe a la quijada del chico.

Este curioso, cayo sobre los dos chicos que cayeron juntos.

Hermione en eso fue apresada por la espalda en los brazos de un chico que parecía un gorila por su musculatura.

-UGF!- Hermione se quejo al sentir como el chico trataba de sofocarla.

-No la sueltes!- grito Lucius sonriéndose con malicia.

Todos miraban la pelea con más interés, ahora esa niña no podría escapar. O eso pensaban ellos.

Hermione en eso golpeo con la punta de su pie la frente del chico, este gimió adolorido, y la soltó.

Nadie sabría decir que paso, solo vieron como Hermone al verse libre, abrió su palma, y golpeo una sola vez al chico gorila en el estomago, y este salio volando 4 metros de corrido.

Sin ningún hechizo. Solo con la mano.

Hermione miro a su alrededor, todos sus oponentes estaban en el piso quejándose del dolor, desmayados, o con alguna maldición.

Ninguno tenia pinta de querer continuar la pelea.

Se acomodo la túnica, el pelo que se le alboroto un poco, e hizo un ademán de limpiarse las manos.

Tomo su mochila, y encaro a Lucius y su pandilla, que seguían tapándole el camino.

Solo que ahora ellos la miraban con expresión de estar impactados.

Hermione saco su báculo rápidamente, este creció y apunto amenazadoramente a Lucius con el.

Este y su pandilla le abrieron paso para rápido.

-Ahora, entérate que me pasare por aquí cuando me de la regalada gana Slytherin- le dijo Hermione fríamente, y miro al resto.

-¿O alguien tiene objeción?- pregunto mirándolos con frialdad.

-N-no, no- dijeron todos intimidados, y mirándola con miedo.

-Excelente- les sonrió fríamente, casi perversa.

-Tú no eres una Hufflepuff- dijo Lucius serio, pero intimidado por esa mirada tan fría.

-Lo que yo sea, es el menor de tus problemas Slytherin, por que por ejemplo, yo me preocuparía mas de tenerme de enemiga- le dijo seria, sin expresión.

Lucius trago saliva y sudo frió.

Hermione siguió su camino, estaba retrazada para herbologia, seguro la dejaban afuera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otra clase, y más puntos ganados.

Hermione se paso a ver como iba su casa, y miro orgullosa que ya habían pasado a Slytherin, y casi alcanzaban a Gryfindor.

Y no era para menos, nadie en todo el castillo lograba sacar casi 80 puntos diarios a excepción de ella.

Hermione era la favorita de todos los maestros, era buena alumna, no daba problemas, y tenia una gran facilidad para todo, y todo es TODO.

Gran ventaja era la de seguir pensando como la mujer de 20 años que era, además de una auror destacada en todas la ciencias.

Y que ahora tenía otro problema, que se llamaba Sirius, y se apellidaba James.

-¿Qué no saben lo que es el acoso? En algunas culturas es un delito- dijo Hermione seria, mirando a sus dos busca problemas mas odiados. _Pero que Harry no se entere_.

-No digas tonterías! Eres tu la que nos evades! Huyes de nosotros!- sonrió James.

-Así es enana!- sonrió Sirius.

Hermione alzo una ceja curiosa¿Enana¿ENANA? Ella no era la que tenía el cabello tan largo como señorita (Sirius) o la que no sabía lo que era peinarse y usar gel/gomina (James)

(Aun que en realidad, Hermione de 11 años, apenas y le llega a medio pecho a Sirius y James, así que técnicamente, si es bajita)

-Vaya descaro para lo que me dicen unos vagos- dijo Hermione molesta.

-A mucha honra!- sonrieron ambos chicos con orgullo.

Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio, evitarlos no habia servido de nada, ya que apenas le veían y se le pegaban como garrapatas. _De nuevo, que Harry no se entere, pero es la verdad._

-Anda! Te desafió!- grito Sirius sacando su varita.

Hermione miro de reojo a Remus y Petter, que estaban detrás de ellos_, Ay, Remus, ahora entiendo por que Snape te fastidia, nunca hiciste nada por pararlos_ pensó con pena, y miro de nuevo a Sirius.

Suspiro cansada _Bueno, después de todo dicen que la inteligencia se salta una generación, con suerte los hijos de Sirius serán brillantes _pensó Hermione resignada, y saco su báculo, ya que su varita ni de broma aguantaría un pelea.

-Venga Black, inténtalo- le dijo seria, moviendo su báculo con maestría.

-Eso haré! Te ganare y te haré pagar por humillarme!- le espeto Sirius molesto.

Todos los estudiantes miraban con atención la escena, pero algo ya les decía del resultado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Menos mal que Remus estaba ahí y se los llevo a la enfermería- dijo Hermione haciendo tronar sus dedos, habia vencido a Sirius de nuevo, y luego a James, que se le vino también.

Pero solo los habia desmayado, no quería mas problemas.

Hermione suspiro, si Remus hubiese sido mas decidido, quizás todo abría sido diferente en ese tiempo.

_Quizás_ se dijo mirando ningún lado en particular, solo pensando en que eso no podía seguir, no podía seguir así.

Su plan no habia funcionado.

Todo estaba mal. Muy mal.

Ya habia intervenido demasiado con Los Merodeadores y los Slytherin, era más que obvio que ya resaltaba bastante.

Necesitaba apartarse de todos ellos, eso no podía seguir así. No podía.

NO debía.

_Quizás sea mejor que me vaya de Hogwarts, si, es lo mejor_ pensó, la mejor opción, era irse del castillo.

Y no volver a verlos.

_Es lo mejor_ se dijo decidida, y fue hacia su sala común, tenia mucho que planear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba en las cocinas, comiendo como de costumbre sola, al menos así podía no hacerse notar, estaba siendo solo acompañada solo por los elfos, que preparaban la comida para los demás alumnos.

Estaba pensando como podría irse del castillo, ya que no podía desaparecer, debido a los miles de hechizos que rodeaban el castillo, debía usar otro método.

_No hay de otra, debo irme por el camino del Sauce Boxeador, es el único camino que conozco_ se dijo decidida.

Esa noche, se iría de Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione dejo todo en su habitación, no se llevo nada, ya que no necesitaría nada.

Lo tenía todo planeado, saldría sin ser vista, y todo saldría bien.

Por que se iría para ya no regresar. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por afectar el futuro, ya no cambiaria nada, y todo seria como debía ser.

Sin ella.

Estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla azul muy deslavado y viejo, y una playera ajustada de color rosa descolorada, que mostraba el ombligo (No por que quisiera, si no por que era 2 tallas mas pequeña, en el orfanato se la dieron ya usada) y unos tenis rojos viejos, hubiese querido transformar toda su ropa en algo nuevo, pero con la varita que tenia, prefirió mejor ahorrarse el uso.

Salio de su sala común en silencio, y se encamino a la salida de los jardines.

Pronto, ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada. Ya no cambiaria nada.

Hermione ya estaba por la salida, podía ver el Sauce Boxeador por las ventanas, faltaba poco.

Llego sin problemas al sauce, se escabullo a tiempo, toco el punto ciego del roble y entro al pasadizo.

Hermione caminaba a paso seguro, no tenia de que preocuparse, Remus no estaba ahí, la luna llena seria hasta mañana.

-HAAAA!!-

Hermione se quedo petrificada.

Ese habia sido un grito.

Era snape.

Hermione apresuro el paso, _¿¡Qué hace Snape ahí¡¡La luna llena seria hasta mañana!!_

-EXPELARMUS!!!-

-WOOOUUGG!!- gimió un enorme lobo al estamparse en el muro.

-Granger!- dijo Snape sorprendido.

Hermione apenas salio del pasillo, vio a Remus lanzarse sobre Snape, pero ella fue mas rápida.

-Snape ¿Estas bien?- pregunto seria, acercándose a Snape, que estaba apoyado todo pálido en la pared.

-S-si- dijo Snape mirando como el Remus, en su estado de lobo, comenzaba a levantarse.

Hermione de inmediato se puso frente de Snape, para protegerlo.

-No te preocupes Snape, yo te protegeré- le dijo Hermione seria, mientras guardaba su varita, y sacaba ahora su báculo.

-E-espera! Esto es un hombre-lobo! - dijo Snape nervioso, viendo como Remus se a levantado algo tambaleante, pero dándoles una mirada llena de rabia.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Hermione seria, y comenzó a agitar su báculo con rapidez.

Remus se lanzo contra Hermione, con su hocico abierto ferozmente, mostrando sus colmillos.

-HIA!- Hermione golpea a Remus con su báculo en la cara, este cae de costado, pero rueda y se lanza contra ella de nuevo, Hermione cae al suelo con Remus sobre ella.

Lo único que separa su rostro del hocico babeánte de Remus, es su báculo.

Hermione lo empuja un poco, y le da una patada fuerte en el estomago, y manda a volar a Remus, que se estrella contra el muro.

Snape esta mudo, mirando como Hermione se levanta, y encara de nuevo a Remus, que ya se esta de pie.

Hermione esta evitando a Remus, para no hacerle daño, pero en un descuido, Remus la golpea un su antebrazo, y la lanza contra un muro, y se estrella en un gran espejo.

-GRANGER!- grita Snape, al ver como Hermione cae al suelo, y los pedazos de vidrio sobre ella, encajándosele en la pie sin mas.

-GRRRRR!!- Snape mira ahora horrorizado como Remus se gira hacia él, parece que ha dejado a Hermione para después.

Pero en eso Remus se detiene, y mira como algo le sostiene una pata trasera.

Es la mano de Hermione.

-No tan rápido Lupin- gruñe Hermione con una mirada gélida, y de la nada, Remus recibe un golpe directo en su cara, cortesía del báculo de Hermione.

Remus se tambalea un poco, y cae sin mas.

Hermione se pone de pie, y siente mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo, al verse, mira que un vidrio se le ha clavado en la pierna, cruzándole de lado a lado.

-Rayos…- gime con dolor, apoyándose en la pared, se aparta el cabello de la frente, y mira a Snape, que sigue donde mismo, sin moverse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Hermione con calma, mirando el vidrio que le atraviesa la pierna, a la altura del muslo.

-S-si…- asintió Snape mirando a Remus, y luego a Hermione- E-el es Lupin…- murmura sin darse cuenta.

Hermione solo baja la mirada apenada, el secreto de Lupin ya no era secreto, sucedió como debía de pasar.

-UAG!- soltó en un quejido agudo de Hermione, que hizo estremecer a snape, al ver como ella se sacaba el vidrio con sus propias manos.

-UG! Listo…ha…ha…- Hermione se saco el enorme pedazo de su pierna, y lo tira a un lado.

Se apoya en su báculo para caminar, ya que su pierna le dolía demasiado y se acerca a Remus.

-Espera! Te matara!- el dice Snape aun temblando.

Hermione no le hace caso, y le lanza un desmayus con su varita a Remus. _Por si las dudas_ pensó cansada.

-Eso lo detendrá un rato, venga, salgamos de aquí Snape- le dijo Hermione sonriendo, y tendiéndole la mano.

-Y-yo…- snape miro con temor a Remus, y luego a Hermione.

-Venga Snape, que si quieres te dejo aquí- le sonrió Hermione con algo de malicia, y para pronto Snape se paro solo, pero con dificultad. Tenía lesionado el tobillo.

-Espera- Hermione se agacho un poco cuando Snape se acerco lo suficiente a ella, y le curo el tobillo con un hechizo sanador.

-Listo, ya vamonos- dijo Hermione sonriendo, y ambos entraron al pasadizo.

Snape iba al frente, y Hermione atrás, solo por si Remus le daba por levantarse de nuevo.

Ya estaban por la salida, cuando Hermione ve como Snape se topa con algo, y se cae de espaldas.

-Snape! Granger!- dijo una voz, muy conocida. Era James.

Hermione le dio una media sonrisa a James, que les veía con una gran sonrisa y cara de alivio.

Con él habia chocado Snape, como el túnel estaba muy oscuro, ninguno se vio, y chocaron.

-Maldito Potter!!- sin aviso, Snape se lanzo contra James bruscamente, y ambos salieron por el hueco del árbol.

Hermione salio del hueco, solo para ver a Snape sobre James, mientras le estaba literalmente destrozando la cara.

-MALDITO POTTER!! CASI MUERO POR TU CULPA DESGRACIADO!! TE ODIO!!- gritaba Snape colérico, sin parar sus golpes.

-Déjalo estupido Quejicus!- Hermione vio como de la nada salio Sirius, y se lanzo contra Snape, ambos rodaron por el suelo, y empezaron a destrozarse mutuamente.

-Estupido Snape! Buag!- gruño James quitándose la sangre que le salía de la nariz y boca, y fue a hacer la bola en la pelea contra Snape.

Hermione miro el Sauce Boxeador, parecía tranquilo, mientras que no lo tocaran, todo estaría bien.

En eso vio como Sirius agarraba a Snape de los brazos, y James se ponía sobre él, para empezar a golpearlo de lleno en la cara.

-Expelarmus!- dijo Hermione.

-HAA!!- grito James cuando el hechizo lo mando a volar, y como Sirius estaba frente de el, agarrando a Snape, pues se lo llevo de encuentro.

-UUG!- gimieron ambos, al caer uno sobre otro, a unos 4 metros.

-Estupida! No interfieras en mi pelea!- le grito Snape furioso a Hermione, mientras se quitaba la sangre que le salía de la boca.

-Cállate Snape, o te mando a volar también- el dijo Hermione seria, con una mirada fría, no estaba de humor para aguantar a un mal agradecido.

Snape se cayo, pero la miro de mala gana.

-Aug! Maldita Granger!- grito Sirius sacando su varita, y apuntándole a Hermione con ella, pero el enojo se le fue, cuando vio como estaba Hermione, estaba sangrando de la pierna derecha, y bastante, por lo que se veía de su pantalón, que ya no era azul, sino rojo oscuro, además tenia varios moretones y rasguños en todo el cuerpo, y de lo que se veía como pequeños vidrios encajados en sus brazos y partes del rostro.

James se puso también de pie furioso, pero al ver a Hermione, perdió el aliento, se veía tan pálida y con tantas heridas, que parecía un cadáver.

-¿Dónde esta Remus?- pregunto James nervioso.

-Lo mate- le dijo Hermione seria.

James, Sirius y Snape le vieron con la cara desencajada, y se pusieron pálidos.

-Esta… muerto…- susurro James cayendo de rodillas en estado de SHOCK.

-No… no puede ser…- dijo Sirius dejando caer su varita.

Snape solo veía a Hermione sorprendido.

-Idiotas, claro que no- soltó Hermione molesta.

-¿HEE?- dijeron los 3 magos mirándola sorprendidos.

-Que no lo mate, esta desmayado- les dijo sonriendo divertida.

-MALDITA BRUJA!!- grito Sirius, y se le fue encima.

Hermione se movió rápido, y le puso el pie.

Sirius se estampo contra el piso de cara.

-Ug, puaj! puaj!- escupía Sirius el pasto que se habia comido.

-ERES ESTUPIDA!? CON ESO NO SE JUEGAA!- le grito James furioso, acercándose a ella a grandes zancadas, para tomarla con brusquedad del cuello de su blusa, tenia unas ganas de matarla como nunca.

-Es verdad, pero eso hicieron ustedes, jugaron con la vida de su amigo ¿Dime que fregados pensaban diciéndole a Snape que si quería descubrir el secreto de Remus, lo siguiera hasta aquí?- le pregunto Hermione con una fría mirada.

-Yo… yo no he sido…- le dijo James soltándola con vergüenza.

-Eso no importa, le arruinaron la vida- le dijo Hermione seria, y miro a Snape.

-Y mas de lo que piensas- le dijo Hermione a James, que miraba la entrada del Sauce Boxeador con tristeza.

-El director!- dijo Snape, todos se giraron, y vieron que tenia razón, Dumbledore venia cruzando el jardín, y no se veía muy feliz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Si, no diré nada señor- dijo Snape serio, sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey estaba revisando a Hermione, que tenia muchas heridas, y habia perdido mucha sangre.

-¿Señorita Granger?- dijo Dumbledore serio, mirando como esta se ajustaba un vendaje con sus dientes, ya que Madame Pomfrey fue por un desinfectante para baba de hombre-lobo.

-Si- dijo seria, sin mirarle, estaba tratando de que los vendajes le quedaran justos, y aparte estaba de muy mal humor. Sabía que Remus pagaría la travesura de Sirius muy caro.

Todos vieron esa clara falta de respeto a Dumbledore, James y Sirius pensaban que Hermione seria una Slytherin perfecta.

Cosa que también pensaba Snape, mirándola con recelo.

Pero Dumbledore solo le sonrió, algo le decía que esa chica no era mala, aun que era la misma vocecita que le decía que James y Sirius tampoco, así que ¿Quien sabe?

-Bueno, en vista de que ya hemos estado de acuerdo todos, es hora de castigarlos- sonrió Dumbledore muy contento.

-¿QUE?- dijo Snape molesto- ¿También a mi!?-

-Claro joven Snape, no son horas para salir de su cuarto, existe un toque de queda- le sonrió Dumbledore.

-Pero ellos casi me matan!- dijo Snape señalando a los 2 Merodeadores.

-Pues a nosotros casi nos mata tu noviecita! Y no nos escuchas quejarnos ¿O si Quejicus?- sonrió Sirius con malicia, mirando a Snape con las venas de la furia en su cabeza, pero al querer ver la misma expresión en Hermione, se desilusiono, ella seguía con su vendaje, como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-Vale¿Cuál es el castigo?- pregunto de repente Hermione, rompiendo el silencio, y todos vieron al director.

-Ho, ayudaran a Hagrid este fin de semana, seguro les gustara- sonrió el Director.

James y Sirius sonrieron, Hagrid les agradaba.

Snape puso la peor cara de todas, como si le hubiesen pedido que comiera excremento.

Y Hermione, bueno, ella seguía con su vendaje, seguía muy molesta, por que sabia lo que le pasaría a Remus de ahora en adelante, por que sabia que Snape no se callaría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Esto es trabajo de elfos domésticos!- se quejo Snape, mientras apaleaba el excremento de un unicornio a unas macetas.

-Cállate Quejicus!- le dijo Sirius tampoco muy feliz, tenían una montaña de excremento cada uno, y apenas y llevaban una mínima parte.

-Esto huele horrible Hagrid!- dijo James molesto, tapándose la nariz.

-Venga chicos, que gracias a esto, el invernadero se vera muy bonito- sonrió Hagrid, mirando con gracia a los 3 chicos que siempre tenia que tratar con algún castigo.

Pero a la que no reconocía a era a la chica, una pequeñita de primer año, que no se dejaba intimidar por los demás, de hecho, ella era la única que habia comenzado sin quejarse y que parecía acabaría más rápido.

La miro con algo de pena, era tan pequeña, y según le habia dicho Dumbledore, ella se habia enfrentado a Remus sola.

_Pero es tan pequeña, pobrecita_ pensó Hagrid sintiendo simpatía por la chica.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione entro a su sala común, por suerte se habia quitado su mal olor y el excremento con un hechizo rápido de limpieza.

Se fue directo al baño como siempre, sin hablarle a nadie.

-Superiora Granger!-

Hermione se giro, y vio a un chico rellenito, corriendo hacia ella, no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada ¿Para que le hablara ese chico?

-Superiora Granger! Superiora Granger!- saltaba le chico muy feliz a su alrededor.

Hermione lo vio extrañada, y miro al resto de sus compañeros, que la miraban atenta, para ver que haría.

-Superiora Granger! Superiora Granger!- repetía el chico saltando muy feliz a su alrededor.

-Ok, Ok, ya puedes dejar de saltar- le dijo Hermione seria, pero con el rostro sereno.

-HA! Me ha hablado¡¿Han visto todos!? ME HA HABLADO A MI!!- decía el chico muy feliz, agitando sus brazos como gallina que quiere volar.

-¿Se te ofrecía algo pequeño?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo un poco, aun estaba muy cansada.

-Que guay! Me has hablado de nuevo superiora Granger!- sonrió el chico emocionado.

Hermione ya estaba pensando que estaba hablando con un loquito.

-HA! Es verdad! Superiora Granger! Superiora Granger¿Me das tu autógrafo?- sonrió el chico sacando un pergamino con su foto, donde aparecía sentada en el comedor, con un semblante serio.

Hermione se quedo así: O.O!

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Es un poste tuyo! Todos tienen uno! Pero yo quiero ser el primero en tenerlo firmado por ti! Eres una heroína¿Me lo firmas¿Si¿Si¿SIIIIII??- decía el chico con grandes ojitos iluminados.

-He… no creo que…- Hermione se iba a negar, pero al ver la carita de angelito de "Yo-no-rompo-un-plato" no le quedo de otra.

-Vale¿Qué te pongo?- sonrió Hermione con pena ajena.

-Para Ludo Baghman!- sonrió el chico.

Hermione lo vio sorprendida ¿Él era Ludo Baghman!?, ella miro el pergamino sorprendida, y se lo firmo sin mas, con una dedicatoria que decía "Para mi querido Ludo Baghman, de parte de Jane Granger".

-YUUUJUUUUUUUUU!!! Tengo el autógrafo de la heroína superiora Granger!- saltaba Ludo muy contento.

-Oye, espera¿Por qué dices que soy una heroína?- pregunto confundida.

-¿Y como no!? Luchaste contra un hombre lobo tu solita! Eres la estudiante mas fuerte de Hogwarts! Y eres una Hufflepoff!- sonrió Ludo muy contento.

Hermione se quedo de palo, Snape habia soltado la lengua más rápido de lo que pensó¡Y para colmo todos la veían como una heroína!

-Ha, disculpe… superiora Granger- Hermione se giro, y vio a TODA una fila de chicos y chicas tras ella, con varios pergaminos con fotos de ella, tomadas quien sabe como! Ella ni se acordaba!

-¿M-me da su autógrafo?- sonrió la chica que le habia llamado, era claramente mas grande que ella, quizás de cuarto.

-Ha… yo…- Hermione vio la larga fila, y suspiro pesadamente.

Su plan para huir de Hogwarts, se habia ido por el caño, su idea de pasar desapercibida, también al caño.

_¿Qué mas sigue Dios?_

-Superiora Granger¿Me firma el estomago?- sonrió Ludo muy contento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara…………………………

Hola, espero que les guste esta continuación :)

En el siguiente veremos como es que Hermione arreglara todo con Remus, de una forma no muy normal, además de que la veremos en Hogsmeade¿Pero como si ella es de primero? ha, eso se los dejo para el sig cap!

Una aclaración!!

**Perdón, me he equivocado con la fecha del año, no es en 1977 como habia puesto, sino en 1973.**

**Pero descuide, ya lo corregi :)**

**Hermione esta en ****primero****, y los Merodeadores, Snape y demás, en ****tercero**

**Perdonen el error n.nU jeje**

Gracias por el apoyo tan grandioso!

**noelia  
**

Hola!

Espero que te guste como se dio su lugar, y la pelea con Remus, que seguro, ya es noticia en todo el castillo XD

**Palowin!!!  
**

Hola!

Vaya! Gracais por los animos! Descuida, aquí esta el cap! Es pero que te guste como quedo, y me digas tu opinión sobre este cap tan lleno de acción! XD gracias por todo!

**Demona  
**

¡Hola de nuevo:D

Jajajaja, si esos Merodeadores son muy locos, por suerte Herm los pone en su luigar, bueno solo a dos Remus se porta bien XD

Y bueno, ya viste, se cargo con 15 ella solita! Una peque de 11 se la molio a unos girafones de casi 15 o mas! XD jajjaa, espero que te guste como aparecio Lucius :D y su banda, que Herm solo reconocio a unos cuantos.

Bueno, el el siguiente, si entrara a la sala comun de Gryfindor! Por que tiene que arreglar las cosas con Remus, a su forma XD jeje

Espero verte de nuevo! Y gracias por los animos que me das! Nos vemos! Suerte!

**KittyCat  
**

Hola!

Vaya, que bueno que te guste como va todo! Eso anima mucho para continuar, ahora ando de un cap por día, es que esta inspiración no me suelta XD jaja

Gracias por todo! Nos vemos!


	6. Primer Año V: Ya no están

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 6**

"**Ya no están****"**

-¿Donde esta Lupin?-

Todos los que se encontraban en la mesa de Gryfindor, se giraron a la voz seria y casi fría que les hablaba, solo para toparse con la pequeña de primer año, que ya era leyenda.

(Hermione siempre va a las cocinas a desayunar para pasarse derecho a los salones, y no toparse con nadie, ya que todos a esa hora están comiendo, pero como ahora se fue al comedor, pues este esta en su apogeo, todos están comiendo ahora)

-¡Vaya descaro tienes! ¿Después de que te haces la heroína te vienes a burlarte de Remus?!- dijo Sirius parándose molesto, haciendo que todo el comedor guardara silencio, y miraran hacia la mesa de Gryfindor.

-Hice una pregunta- dijo Hermione seria, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pues nosotros no te diremos nada!- dijo James parándose también molesto- Remus no ha querido salir de la torre! La esta pasando fatal por tu culpa!-

-¿Enserio por mi?- sonrió con desprecio Hermione, era el colmo, ahora resultaba que James y Sirius se hacían los inocentes.

Se hizo un silencio pesado.

Todas las mesas miraban con atención a Hermione (En especial la de maestros), para ver que haría.

Y no esperaron mucho, de inmediato Sirius saco su barita, y lanzo una maldición, que Hermione le regreso con un escudo, y lo único que se ve es a Sirius con verrugas en todo el cuerpo.

-Idiotas- dijo Hermione molesta, y les dio la espalda, para salir del comedor.

En eso se giro rápidamente, saco su báculo, y una maldición se le regreso a James, que empezó a escupir babosas.

-Con permiso- les dijo Hermione molesta, y salio del gran comedor.

Mientras Dumbledore miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Contraseña- pidió la dama gorda.

-Quítate o te incinero ahora- le dijo Hermione seria, creando una llamarada en su varita.

-AUXILIO!- grito la dama gorda, y salio huyendo del cuadro.

Hermione quemo la tela del mismo, y entro a la torre Gryfindor, algunos alumnos que seguían ahí se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa, y luego con enfado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto uno, pero Hermione los paso de largo, y se dirigió al dormitorio de chicos.

-OYE! No puedes subir ahí!- le grito otro, pero Hermione ni caso hizo, y subió por las escaleras.

Estar ahí le hizo sonreír sin darse cuenta, cuantos recuerdos tan buenos tenia de su torre… pero que ya no regresarían.

Hermione sintió entonces la presencia de Remus en unas puertas mas adelante.

Otra ventaja de su perímetro, era que podía saber quien estaba a su alrededor, claro que solo les reconocía si ya sabia quien era.

-Expelarmus!-

-HAA!- grito Remus al ver la puerta de su cuarto salir volando en astillas, se giro asustado y vio en la entrada a Hermione, que se veía de mal humor, con varios chicos tras ella diciéndole que se fuera.

-Largo ustedes! Tengo cosas que hacer!- les dijo Hermione molesta, y estrello la puerta caída en la entrada, y la dejo así, para que los otros no entraran. (Obviamente ella ya estaba adentro)

-Hola Lupin- saludo Hermione sonriendo a Remus, que estaba aun en SHOCK sobre su cama, sentado a lo indio.

-T-tu…- Remus la señalo temblando.

-Vale, que no soy un dementor- le dijo sonriendo.

-EY! ESTA NO ES TU CASA ESCUINCLA! SAL DE AHÍ!!- gritaban del otro lado.

-A CALLAR O LES MANDO UN CRUCIO!!- les grito Hermione, y Remus y los chicos de afuera, se pusieron pálidos.

(Las maldiciones imperdonables se tomaban mas enserio antes, que en la actualidad de Hermione)

Al no escuchar mas protestas, Hermione sonrió, ahora si podían hablar.

-¿S-sabes usar e-el crucio?- pregunto Remus todo asustado.

-No seas bobo Lupin, no lo usaría contigo jamás- le sonrió Hermione.

Remus suspiro un poco más aliviado, pero solo un poco. La niña frente a él era la mas fuerte de todos en Hogwarts, quizás salvo el director, y aun así tenia dudas.

-Bueno, vine a hablar contigo Remus- dijo Hermione seria.

-¿De que?- pregunto Remus bajando la mirada, ya se suponía el por que.

-Solo diré 4 cosas, así que escúchame- le dijo Hermione seria, y Remus le presto atención curioso.

-Primero: Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso en la casa de los gritos, no quise pasarme con los golpes, lamento si pude haberte lastimado, y entiende esto, no fue tu culpa, estabas como lobo, una noche antes, pero bueno, suele pasar en lobos jóvenes, así que no estabas en tus 5 sentidos, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, y para pesar, también Snape- Remus sonrió divertido.

-Segundo: no se quien empezó todo esto, pero no quiero que creas que me complace que me consideren la heroína, no soy eso, solo pasaba de casualidad por ahí, ya hable con los de mi casa, y les explique como estuvo todo, y les advertí que no te molestaran-

-Gracias- le dijo Remus algo sorprendido, la chica frente a él, era mas madura de lo que pensó _Y eso la hace verse mas bonita_ añadió sintiéndose tonto.

-De nada. Y Tercero…-

Hermione le sonrió, y le toco la frente con un dedo.

-Recuerda esto Remus Lupin, no es tu herencia lo que dicta quien eres, sino tus decisiones, eres una persona maravillosa, créeme, cuando las personas te conozcan, sabrán lo cierto que eso es, tus amigos siempre te apoyaran, y nunca les importara que seas un licántropo- le dijo y le golpeo cariñosamente la nariz.

-Gracias, suenas al director, hoy mismo me dijo eso- le dijo Remus sonriendo, y Hermione devolvió el gesto.

-Oye, no eres tan mala como todos dicen- sonrió Remus.

-¿Y que dicen de mi?- sonrió Hermione curiosa.

-REMUS! REMUS! ¿ESTAS BIEN!? GRANGER! SI LE HACES ALGO A NEUSTRO AMIGO TE MUERES ESTUPIDA!!- gritaban James y Sirius del otro lado, tratando de quitar la puerta que Hermione habia hechizado.

-Ves? Te dije que eran unos estupidos, en vez de usar sus varitas, empujan la puerta- dijo Hermione divertida.

-Jeje, si, esos son mis amigos- sonrió Remus ya no sintiéndose tan deprimido- ¿Oye, y cual era la cuarta?-

-Que todo estará bien- le sonrió Hermione, y quito el hechizo de la puerta, haciendo que Sirius y James se fueran al suelo junto con ella.

-Hasta luego Lupin- se despidió Hermione, pasando sobre James y Sirius.

-OYE! Mugrosa enana!- le espetaron ellos, pera ya muy tarde, Hermione ya bajaba por las escaleras, con una sonrisa divertida.

Pero se quito, tan solo de ver a quien estaba en la sala. Era McGonagall, que se veía muy molesta, junto con varios alumnos que se quejaban de ella habia tratando de lanzarles un crusio.

-Granger!- grito McGonagall en cuanto la vio.

Hermione suspiro, _Ojala les hubiese mandado el crucio_ pensó.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pase señorita Granger- sonrió Dumbledore, al ver a Hermione aparecer por al puerta.

-Gracias señor- dijo hermione seria, y acercándose para tomar asiento, a una señal de dumbledore.

-Bueno, bueno, supongo que no sabe a que la llame ¿O si?- sonrió el director.

-¿Es por lo de la sala común de Gryfindor? Por que ya repare el cuadro de la dama, y arregle la puerta del dormitorio de chicos, y la Profesora McGonagall me quito ya 50 puntos- dijo Hermione seria, sintiéndose mal por todo lo que habia hecho a su sala común, después de todo, ella era una Gryfindor, pero no pensó en nada en ese momento.

Solo pensaba en buscar a Remus, para decirle que todo estaría bien.

Aun que no fuera a ser así.

-Jojojo, Si, me he enterado de lo sucedido, pero no la mande llamar para eso- sonrió el Director, y se puso de pie- Espérame aquí, voy por algo que es tuyo- sonrió, y salio por un una puerta.

Hermione lo vio curiosa, y muy extrañada.

-Veo que no puedes pasar desapercibida- dijo una voz burlona, Hermione se giro, y vio al sombrero seleccionador arriba de una repisa, donde descansaba.

-Vaya, hola de nuevo- sonrió Hermione.

-Jum, y veo que sigues con ese lenguaje tan altanero- dijo molesto.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte aquella vez en el comedor, pero es que no quisiste cambiarme a Hufflepuff- le dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

-Va, olvídalo, una escuincla como tú no es nada para mi- dijo el sombrero orgulloso.

-Ho, que bien- sonrió Hermione, mirando la oficina del director, le traía tantos recuerdos.

Agradables, y tristes.

-Ron…Harry…- apenas susurro con tristeza.

-¿En quien piensas?- pregunto el sombrero interesado en esos nombres.

-En unos amigos… que ya no están…- le dijo Hermione acariciando al sombrero, que no se quejo.

-¿Por qué Hufflepuff?- pregunto.

Hermione lo miro seria, pero desvió la mirada de la de él.

-Tenia que pasar desapercibida… pero no lo logre- dijo triste, pensando con reproche en todo en lo que habia intervenido.

-Eso era obvio-

-¿He?-

-Eres demasiado grande como para pasar desapercibida- le dijo el sombrero, sonriendo.

-Gracias, lo tomare de quien viene- sonrió Hermione.

-No se que ocultes, pero sea lo que sea, te diré que no importa, todo caerá por su propio peso- le dijo el sombrero serio.

-Eso temo- le dijo Hermione con un semblante sombrío.

-Ho, veo que ya se llevan mejor- sonrió el director entrando de nuevo, pero con una bolsita de terciopelo azul.

-Lo siento- sonrió Hermione, y tomo de nuevo su asiento.

-No, descuida, solo quería darte esto, nos llego al fin ayer, pero como estabas castigada, te lo doy hoy- sonrió Dumbledore, entregándole la bolsita.

-Es su dinero de manutención por parte de Hogwarts, con los alumnos que son huérfanos, les apoyamos una buena cantidad, para que puedan solventarse, normalmente nos llega cada mes, pero esta vez se retrazo- sonrió el director.

-Ha! Gracias!- sonrió Hermione mirando con una sonrisa la bolsita, donde sonaban varias monedas.

-Ho, descuide, pero me supongo que se comprara una varita nueva- sonrió el director.

-Ha, si, el próximo año será- sonrió Hermione.

-¿El próximo año? Jojo, no creo que varita aguante una semana más-

-Ha… creo que no…- dijo Hermione, mirando su varita, que ya estaba más envuelta en cinta que una momia en vendajes.

-En Hogsmeade hay una tienda que vende varitas también, no es como el callejón Diagón, pero encontrara la adecuada para usted- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Ha, pero las salidas para Hogsmeade son solo para los de tercero- dijo Hermione extrañada.

-No precisamente, a los que son huérfanos, les dejamos salir cuando necesiten algo, y por lo que veo, tu necesitas mucho, así que ya le avise a tu jefa de casa, que saldrás en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, pero debes regresar antes de las 7- le sonrió Dumbledore.

A Hermione se le ilumino el rostro, como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

-Ho, gracias!- ella sin mas se paro, y abrazo a Dumbledore- Gracias, gracias…- le sonría abrazando mas.

-De nada pequeña, de nada…- sonrió Dumbledore, acariciando la cabeza de Hermione con suavidad.

No se habia equivocado, era una buena chica.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, mirando con atención los jardines, la salida a Hogsmeade ya se notaba, varios alumnos ya se estaban arremolinando en la salida, todos desesperados.

Y ella también estaba ahí, entre ellos.

-¿Albus?-

-¿Si Minerva?- le sonrió mirándola.

-Revise sus papeles de nuevo, Granger no existe en el libro de nacimientos registrados por el departamento de nacimientos, y eso es imposible- le dijo seria

-Ho, entonces eso nos da 2 posibles cuestiones Minerva- sonrió el anciano.

-¿Cuales?- pregunto ella.

-Una, que nuestra pequeña niña prodigio, hubiese sido escondida apropósito, por algún hechizo bloqueador- sonrió.

-¿Te refieres a que posiblemente es la hija ilegitima de algún amorío?- pregunto seria y molesta por la posible idea de que alguien abandonara a un bebe, sin importar el estatus.

-Posiblemente, el sombrero seleccionador me dijo que ella de inmediato quiso Hufflepuff, y no acepto ninguna sugerencia- sonrió tomando asiento en su gran silla.

-Ya veo… ¿Pero cual es la segunda cuestión?- pregunto McGonagall seria.

-No sé n.n - sonrió Dumbledore, y Mcgonagall lo vio con pena ajena.

-Jojojo, no me pongas esa cara Minerva, solo que la segunda cuestión, es un secreto tan grande, que ella bloqueo su mente con un hechizo, para que el sombrero no viera mas aya de lo que ella quería- sonrió.

-¿¡La oclumancia!?- dijo sorprendida- Pero ese es un hechizo avanzado! Es un grado de Auror!-

-Así es, mi estimada Minerva, la cuestión de la segunda cuestión es ¿Dónde estuvo antes, Hermione Jane Granger?-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba en una carroza rumbo a Hogsmeade, con algunos de sus compañeros de casa, lo curioso, era que le habían dejado un lado para ella sola, y del otro, estaban todos juntos y apachurrados.

-Oigan, no muerdo- les dijo sonriendo.

-Ha, lo sentimos superior Granger, es que no queríamos molestarla- sonrió un chico apenado.

-No me molestan, dejen de verme con miedo, y vengan a compartir el asiento conmigo- les dijo seria, y pronto, 3 se pasaron con ella.

-Disculpe superiora Granger, me firmaría mi poster- pregunto uno de los 3 que se junto con ella.

-A mi también por favor!- dijo otro.

-Y a mi!-

-Yo también quiero uno por favor!-

Hermione suspiro, ya estaba pensando en regresarse caminando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salio de la tienda de varitas, muy feliz de ya tener una mas decente, era de fibras de Dragón, idéntica a su varita original.

La miro muy contenta, pero estaba dispuesta a guardar la rota, le habia tenido aprecio, además, le recordaba a Ron.

-Ron…- dijo seria, y perdiendo su entusiasmo, miro a un costado, y vio a "Las 3 escobas" llenas de chicos y chicas, todos muy felices charlando con sus amigos.

Hermione sintió un hueco en su corazón, sus amigos ya no estaban con ella.

Ni Ron, ni Harry.

Ni nadie.

Todos los recuerdos se arremolinaban es su cabeza, la guerra, la muerte de Ron, de sus padres, el hecho de ya no poder ver mas a Harry y a los Weasly.

Ya no tenía a nadie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Déme Sake- dijo Hermione con seriedad.

El hombre robusto que atendía la barra, habia tratado con gente mas rara que nada, pero nunca, en toda su vida, habia podido tener la oportunidad de darle Sake a una niña que seguro no pasaba de los 12.

-Enseguida se lo llevo a la mesa señorita- dijo con su voz ronca.

-Excelente- dijo Hermione, y fue a tomar asiento en una mesa algo retirada de todos, donde los pocos, pero muy raros clientes, le miraban extrañados.

Pero nadie dijo nada, seguro seria una bruja disfrazada.

Después de todo, la taberna "Cabeza de puerco" no era lugar para niños ó adultos que no supieran defenderse.

Hermione veía el cielo por la ventana sucia que estaba a un lado de ella, pegada a la pared.

Solo miraba la luz seca y fría. Mientras recordaba su pasado, o mas bien su futuro, que no regresaría.

-Aquí tiene- dijo el sujeto de la barra, dejando la botella de sake y un vasito para servirse.

Hermione le dio un par de monedas, y el hombre se fue.

/-El sake no necesita de mucho para tener buen sabor, ojos redondos- sonrió Makotetsu.

-Sensei… yo no tomo- le dijo Hermione seria.

-Ha, al menos pruébalo sabelotodo! No juzgues nada sin conocer de lo que te pierdes!- le dijo molesto, y le extendió la bebida.

-Ug… esta bien sensei- dijo de mala gana/

-¿Y quien diría que ese viejo tendría razón?- se dijo Hermione, sonriendo con nostalgia.

Si, a ella le gustaba el sabor del sake, cosa que jamás le revelo a su sensei, pero que era verdad, solía beber sola, una vez cada mes al menos, no era una gran bebedora, pero por lo general, lo hacia cuando lo necesitaba.

Y hoy era uno de esos días, se lleno el vasito hasta el tope, y se lo tomo de un trago.

Hoy necesitaba algo que le dejara una sensación agradable, para su corazón que se sentía tan frió.

Sin amigos, sin familia, y ahora, ni siquiera en su tiempo, y apunto de echar a perder el de los demás.

_Y para colmo, seguro Dumbledore ya estará haciendo conjeturas mías, el nunca fue un tonto, y nunca lo será_ Se dijo tomándose otro vasito lleno de sake.

_Pensé que si pasaba desapercibida, nadie me notaria, por eso elegí ser una Hufflepuff, donde nadie suele sobresalir, para que no me notaran, para que no se fijaran en mi, ju, y vaya como estoy ahora_ se tomo otro trago, y miro la ventana, por donde se filtraba la luz.

_Ahora soy la bendita San Granger_ se dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo, recordando los insultos de Draco, que habia muerto hacia tiempo después de Dumbledore fuera acecinado por Snape.

Al parecer fue muerto por los de su propio bando.

_Solo tenia 16 años, era un niño tonto metido en una guerra de asesinos despiadados, él nunca tuvo oportunidad desde el principio……Lucius, le arruinaste la vida a tu hijo, y a Narcisa_ se dijo recordando como ella, después de la muerte de Draco, se volvió loca, ahora estaba en San Mungo, siendo tratada por locura permanente.

Se lleno otro vasito, y se lo tomo todo.

_Después de lo de Narcisa, y la muerte de Draco, Lucius se suicido en Azkaban… no aguanto la decepción, es irónico, pero después de todo, si tenia corazón_ Hermione sonrió con tristeza, pensando en el arrogante y cruel Lucius Malfoy, que murió de dolor.

Después de eso, todo se habia vuelto una guerra sin cuartel, los mortifagos atacaban a cualquier hora, sin tregua y sin piedad.

Fue cuando Ron murió, seguido de sus padres.

Hermione tomo otro trago, y decidió perderse en sus pensamientos.

Al menos, solo por esa vez.

Por favor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Granger?-

Hermione se giro, y vio a quien le llamo.

-Hola Malfoy, y demás- sonrió tomando su nuevo vasito de sake.

-¿Estas bebiendo?- pregunto Snape sorprendido.

-P-pero eres una menor!- dijo otro chico sin mas cara que la sorpresa.

-Si- asintieron torpemente Crabe y Goyle.

-¿Qué son ustedes, mi madre?- les dijo Hermione sirviéndose otro trago.

Los 5 Slytherin que estaban ahí, le miraron con real estupor, solo observando como se tomaba su nuevo trago, sin problemas.

Ellos habían decidido ir a "Cabeza de puerco" para que todos vieran que ya eran unos hombres.

Pero se vienen topando con la chica leyenda de 11 años que esta muy campante tomándose lo que parecía su cuarta botella del día. (En la mesa hay 3 más, pero vacías)

-Si están aquí es para tomar, así que dirán, ¿Se largan o se quedan?- les dijo Hermione con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, que tenia ahora una mueca burlona.

Para pronto Lucius le hizo una señal a Grabe y Goyle, que trajeron otra mesa, que juntaron con la de Hermione.

Esta tomo otro trago, pensando que la próxima vez, les especificara que quedén ¡Pero en otra mesa, no en la de ella!

_Rayos, quería beber sola, y estos se vienen a fastidiar_, pensó molesta, haciendo una señal al cantinero, para que le trajera otra botella de sake.

-Admítelo, tu no eres una Hufflepuff- le dijo Lucius seguro de sus palabras, sentándose frente a ella.

(La mesa de Hermione era rectangular, para 4 personas, Lucius esta frente a ella, del lado de la pared, a un lado de él, esta el chico que Hermione no conoce, junto a ella esta Snape, y en la otra mesa, están Grabe y Goyle)

-Creo que no eres muy listo Malfoy, ¿Qué no escuchaste al sombrero?- le dijo molesta- ¿Y por cierto, donde están las chicas que siempre están con ustedes?- pregunto sin darle importancia.

-Narcisa y Bellatrix fueron a comprar ropa, cosa de chicas- dijo Lucius con algo de fastidio.

-Ha, ya…- dijo pagando al cantinero, que ya habia llegado, por la botella.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto el cantinero, mirando mal a los chicos recién llegados.

-Vienen conmigo viejo, sírveles, pero cada uno pagara lo suyo- le dijo Hermione molesta, solo quería tomar.

El cantinero miro a la chica serio, vaya que tenia carácter, pero no dijo nada, y espero haber que pedían los chicos.

-Ha… yo…- los chicos se quedaron mudos, en realidad, no sabían que pedir.

-Creo que sus amigos no saben que pedir- le dijo burlón a Hermione.

-No son mis amigos, pura coincidencia que seamos de la misma escuela- le dijo molesta, y luego vio a los chicos- Ustedes, si quieren tomar y no saben que, mejor no entren- les dijo seriamente, sirviéndose un nuevo trago.

Todos la vieron con molestia, los estaba dejando en ridículo.

-Tráiganos lo mismo que ella- le dijo Lucius molesto.

-Esta bien- sonrió el cantinero, y fue por la bebida.

-¿Te crees mucho por saber tomar, he?- le espeto Snape con burla.

-Mira Snape, no me provoques, por que cuando tomo, no mido mi fuerza, y no quisiera mandarte un crucio por accidente- le dijo Hermione como si nada.

Pero todos en la mesa se pusieron pálidos del susto.

-Estoy seguro que tú no eres definitivamente una Hufflepuff- le dijo Lucius ceñudo.

Hermione lo vio sin darle importancia, solo saboreaba su sake con gusto.

-Estoy seguro que tú ibas para Slytherin- dijo el chico desconocido, y los demás asintieron con él.

Hermione sonrió divertida _¿En Slytherin?, ¿Una sangre sucia?_ Pensó divertida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto Hermione con calma, de algo le sonaba el rostro.

-Soy Rodolphus Lestrange - dijo este serio.

-Bien Lestrange, bien…- dijo Hermione ya acordándose de el- Pues a donde fuera, nunca lo sabremos ¿O si? Después de todo, hasta donde saben, podrían estar hablando con una sangre sucia- les dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Todos en la mesa se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad ¿Acaso ella no estaba segura de sus raíces?

-¿Eres Huérfana?- pregunto Snape serio.

-Si- dijo Hermione tomando un nuevo trago, y mirando su baso ya vació.

-Entonces, también podrías ser la hija ilegitima de algún mago, eso tampoco lo sabes- le dijo Lucius como si nada, después de todo, eso de abandonar hijos que nacieron por una infidelidad, no era raro.

-Ho, ¿Entonces dices que podría ser una sangre limpia… o una mestiza?- sonrió Hermione divertida.

-No hay nada de malo en ser mestizo, yo lo soy- dijo Snape sintiéndose ofendido de la sonrisa de Hermione.

Ella lo miro, y sonrió.

-Ya, claro, el príncipe mestizo- sonrió al recordar su sexto año con Harry y Ron.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi Granger?- le espeto Snape furioso.

-Si me quisiera burlar de ti, me lo hubiese ahorrado, y mejor te mando un crusio- le dijo con calma ella, sirviéndose un nuevo trago.

Por segunda ocasión, todos los Slytherin sintieron un escalofrió, Hermione se veía muy perversa cuando decía esa palabra con calma.

En eso llego el cantinero, con una botella de sake, y 5 vasitos.

Cada uno tomo un baso, y Rodolphus sirvió, ninguno se dejaría intimidar por esa niña… mas de la cuenta, claro.

-Aug!- se quejaron todos, al sentir el fuerte y caliente sake pasar por sus gargantas.

-Cof, cof, cof- tosían disimuladamente, para tomar un poco de aire, mientras se ponían rojos como tomates.

Hermione los vio divertida, cada uno luchaba por no perder su postura seria.

-Venga! pasen ya!-

-NO! No quiero!-

-Que si!-

Hermione miro hacia la entrada, y vio como Sirius y James, empujaban a Remus y Petter hacia dentro de la taberna.

Frunció el seño molesta.

¿Por qué siempre que quería hacer algo, los tontos le echaban todo a perder?

-Vamos Remus! Esto te hará sentir mejor!- le sonrió James.

-¿QUE? Beber no me ara sentir mejor! Somos menores!- les dijo Remus ya adentro, y de mala gana.

-Eso, eso es verdad…- dijo Petter tímidamente.

-Vamos, ya déjense de ser tan tontos ustedes 2! Así nunca conseguirán chicas!- les sonrió Sirius.

-Las mujeres no lo son todo Sirius!- le dijo Remus sonrojado.

-No, pero como fascinan esas curvo-preciosas- dijo este sonriendo como pervertido.

-Así es amigo! Además aquí solo vienen hombres! No hay nada de que preocuparse!- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Remus mirando el lugar inseguro, pero Lugo vio cierta mesa, y algo en su cabeza le dijo "Sácalos a todos antes d que se haga la guerra!"

Y eso iba a ser, pero luego vio la cara de James y Sirius, con una de esas sonrisas que dicen "Hagamos algo grande y estupido, y mas estupido que grande"

Y para luego Sirius y James se fueron a la mesa donde vieron a Snape y compañía.

-Ay, no!- dijo Remus siguiéndolos, y tras él, un Petter muy asustado de lo que iba a pasar.

-Hola Quejicus! ¿Qué ha---HEEEE!!?-

-Hola Black- sonrió Hermione con su vasito en alto, como haciendo un brindis a su salud.

-¿¡Granger!?- dijo James sorprendido, y junto a él, Remus y Petter, que tenían la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

-Si, ese es mi nombre, y no lo gasten- les dijo sonriendo, y tomándose su trago, mientras los Slytherin miraban a los Merodeadores con molestia, pero aun rojos por un segundo trago.

-P-pero eres de primero y una menor! ¿Qué haces aquí!?, ¿Quién te dejo salir de Hogwarts!?- le espeto Sirius molesto.

-Estoy aquí tomando, y fue Dumbledore- sonrió Hermione.

-Estas tomando con los Slytherin!- dijo Remus saliendo de su asombro.

-No, ellos se sentaron conmigo que es diferente Lupin- le dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Fue ahí donde todos se dieron cuenta, que cuándo quería, Hermione podía verse muy linda, y portarse amable.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?, ¿No te duele nada?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Ha, esto, no, me he sentido de maravilla, madame Ponfrey me dio una poción muy buena- sonrió Remus sintiéndose nervioso.

-Ha, que bien, es bueno saber que estas bien de salud Lupin- sonrió Hermione con calma, sirviéndose un nuevo trago.

Aquí la escena era esta.

Los merodeadores y los Slytherin, miraban a Remus, luego a Hermione, luego a Remus, luego a Hermione, y así, hasta que se hicieron conclusiones.

-¿A ti te gusta Lupin?- pregunto Snape molesto, y todos se quedaron callados, menos Remus, el se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

Hermione se lleno el vasito, lo tomo, y bebió todo de un golpe, se relamió los labios por el rico sabor del sake, y miro a Snape.

-¿He?- le dijo sin mucha importancia.

Snape frunció el seño furioso ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Hermione mirando a todos y a nadie en particular.

-Ha, son las 4:20- dijo Rodolphus mirando su reloj mágico.

-Bueno, es hora de seguir con mis compras- dijo Hermione estirándose en su asiento, para después aparecer tras Sirius y James.

-Nos vemos- les dijo sonriendo.

-¿¡Espera! Como has hecho!?- dijeron todos mirándola con sorpresa.

-Ha, una cosa, me entero de que ustedes han ido con el chisme de que me vieron aquí, y me las pagara una por una- les dijo en un tono frió y amenazante, pasando de sus preguntas.

Todos la vieron sorprendido, y con algo de miedo. No todos los días una niña de once años adicta al sake te amenaza con eso.

-Ha, pero tú no te apures Lupin, tú si eres de fiar, no como el cotilla de Snape- sonrió Hermione dándoles la espalda para dejar propina.

-YO NO SOY COTILLA!!- le bramo Snape parándose de golpe.

-Claro que no, eres quejicus- sonrió Sirius, y para pronto, Snape se lanzo sobre él, solo para empezar una gran revuelta, de Slytherin contra Gryfindor.

-Aquí esta algo de propina, y un extra, para que recuerde que nunca estuve aquí- le dijo Hermione seria al cantinero.

-Claro, usted manda, pero sus amigos están empezando un gran alboroto, me romperán algo- el dijo ceñido.

-Ya le dije que no son mis amigos, y además, ellos pueden pagar lo suyo- le dijo seria, y saliendo por la puerta, evitando ágilmente, una silla.

Hermione uso un hechizo contra el olor a sake, que Makotetsu le habia enseñado, y ya mas relajada, fue a comprarse lo que le faltaba.

Túnicas ya tenia, viejas, pero no le molestaba conservarlas, usarlas le recordaba a Ron, y eso le gustaba mucho.

Pero paso por un local de venta de mascotas, contó su dinero, y vio que aun le alcanzaba para una lechuza y algo mas.

Así que entro, pero no encontró nada en especial, las lechuzas nunca fueron su fuerte, ella habia preferido a Croassain, su gato, por que le gustaban.

Pero no encontró una lechuza que le gustara, ni un gato parecido a Croassain.

Ya estaba por irse, cuando vio una jaula en lo más apartado de la tienda, le llamo la curiosidad, y fue a ver.

Era una jaula enorme, y tenia a un ave enorme como huésped, era un águila.

Un águila americana para ser exactos, con su cabeza blanca, su cuerpo de color café oscuro, de pico fuerte a amenazante, con una postura de dignidad y orgullo.

Hermione se enamoro en cuanto la vio, le recordaba a Ron, por que una vez que este logro hacer su patronus, este tomo la forma de un águila plateada. (Aun no se la forma del patronus de Ron, pero lo he cambiado para acoplar el águila)

Hermione fue con el que atendía, y le pregunto el precio del águila.

-Ho, bueno pequeña, es toda una ganga, pero no creo que sea bueno que te la venda- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por que?- pregunto ella sin comprender.

-Bueno, esta entrenada tal y como las lechuzas a traer la correspondencia, pero… es algo… agresiva, no se a dejado tocar por nadie, y la tengo desde hace como 5 años, ultima vez que le compro algo a un desconocido de Bulgaria- dijo serio.

-Bueno, déjame ver si me quiere, sino, lo dejo así- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Esta bien, pero si te pica, no digas que no te lo dije- sonrió el señor, rezando por que el pajarraco ese se largara de una vez.

El señor le dio 2 guantes de cuero grueso a Hermione, para proteger el brazo de sus garras… y el pico.

(Un águila puede fácil arrancar un dedo si quiere, y sus garras pueden clavarse en la piel hasta 5 cm. Y desgarrarla)

Abrió la puerta de la jaula, y Hermione acerco su brazo con seguridad.

El águila miro a los ojos de Hermione, como estudiándola, era una mirada intensa, fuerte y decidida.

Pasaron como 5 minutos así (donde el dueño ya se estaba durmiendo) hasta que el águila se poso firme en el brazo de Hermione.

Esta sonrió, y el dueño dio un brinco descarado lleno de felicidad.

-Felicidades! Es un galeón por ella!- dijo el dueño pasándole una caja con todo lo que tenia que saber acerca de las águilas.

-Gracias, aquí esta- sonrió Hermione aun con el águila en la mano, y pagando con la otra.

-Genial! Pasa un buen día!- le despedía muy apresurado el dueño.

-Ha, si- decía Hermione siendo literalmente arrastrada por él.

-Por cierto, el águila es un depredador natural de las lechuzas- sonrió el dueño, antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Hermione y poner un aviso que decía "CERRADO".

Hermione miro con sorpresa a su águila, que miraba ¿Feliz? A varias lechuzas que surcaban los cielos hacia Hogwarts.

-Mendigo viejo, con razón nadie la quería- murmuro molesta, y miro a su águila que se veía muy emocionada por salir a comer.

-Oye! No te vas a comer a ninguna lechuza!- le dijo Hermione molesta, y esta le vio molesta.

-Así es, entiéndete que solo comerás carne que te conseguiré, nada de cazar, bueno, quizás ratas y cosas así, pero nada de tocarle la pluma a alguna lechuza- le dijo Hermione firme.

El águila bufo molesta, pero calmo su entusiasmo.

-Así esta mejor- sonrió Hermione.

Ahora que ya tenía una mascota, que además pudiese llevar correspondencia, Hermione decidió cortar camino por la Casa de los Gritos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ya estaba saliendo por el Sauce Boxeador, con cuidado de que su águila no se pegara con nada.

Camino hacia el castillo, ya sin tanto cuidado, aun no habia estudiantes, era temprano para haber regresado.

-Veo que ya conoces el pasaje por la Casa de los Gritos-

-Director!- Hermione se giro de inmediato, y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, veo también que ya tienes un nuevo amigo- sonrió señalando al águila, que miraba a Dumbledore con curiosidad.

-Si! Es hermosa ¿Verdad?- sonrió Hermione acercándosela para que la viera.

-Ho, si que lo es pequeña Granger- sonrió Dumbledore.

Hermione se sintió muy feliz cuando Dumbledore la llamo así.

-No me diga Granger señor, por favor dígame Jane!- sonrió Hermione muy contenta, empezaba a sentirse como en sus viejos años.

-Esta bien, Jane- sonrió dumbledore acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

-Jeje- reía Hermione con diversión. Era como en los viejos tiempos. O algo así.

-Kraaa- dijo el águila también emocionada.

-Ho, creo que ya tiene hambre- sonrió Hermione- Creo que le daré carne cruda- sonrió.

-Ha, bien ¿Y que mas come?- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Lechuzas-

-¿HEE?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hum… ¿Cómo te llamare?- se pregunto Hermione sentada en su cama, aun estaba sola, ya que los de tercero y superiores aun no regresaban, y los de primero y segundo estaban afuera, terminando el día sin hacer nada.

-Kraa- dijo el águila posada en su brazo, mientras se frutaba con su frente con cariño.

-Jeje, eres muy cariñosa- le sonrió Hermione devolviendo el gesto.

-Ku, ku, ku-

Hermione se giro, y vio a una lechuza café, que cargaba un periódico, parada en su ventana, se veía asustada del águila, que parecía relamerse del hambre, un que ya habia comido y estaba satisfecha.

-Deja a esa lechuza, no te a hecho nada- le reprocho Hermione seria, y dejo a su águila sobre un buró, donde se quedo quieta, mirando a la lechuza.

Hermione tomo el periódico, que era el del Profeta, en Hogsmeade aprovecho y fue a una oficina de ese periódico, para suscribirse, y estar al tanto de las noticias del mundo mágico en ese tiempo.

La lechuza se fue para pronto, y el águila puso cara de "Se me escapo".

Hermione se sentó en su cama de nuevo, y comenzó a hojear el periódico.

27 muertes señalaba la nota central.

Hermione leyó, y frunció el seño molesta. 27 personas habían muerto en el mundo muggle, debido a un ataque hecho por un grupo maligno llamado "Motifagos", liderados por un mago oscuro, del que todavía no se sabia nada.

Hermione dejo el periódico en la mesa.

-Pronto, su nombre ya no será olvidado- dijo seria, mirando por la ventana, como el día caía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Superiora Granger! Superiora Granger!-

-Hola Bagman- dijo Hermione seria, estaba ya en el salón de Encantamientos.

-Hola superiora Granger!- saludo de nuevo muy feliz, y sentándose junto a ella.

-Bagman, ya te dije que no soy tu superiora, estamos en el mismo grado- le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero estas en un grupo diferente! Estas en el primero A y yo en el C! Eres mi superiora! Superiora Granger:D – sonrió Ludo muy contento- Además! Eres mi heroína!-

-Ha, esta bien Bagman, dime ¿Qué sucede? Ya va a empezar la hora de clase, y a ti, no te toca aquí- le dijo seria.

-Primero dame otro autógrafo! Es para mi mamá:D - dijo muy feliz, extendiendo otro pergamino, con la foto de ella en un salón leyendo.

Hermione suspiro y firmo, desde hacia días se estaba preguntando quien la seguía y le tomaba esas fotos.

-Aquí esta Bagman, ahora dime que sucede- le dijo seria, y mirándolo.

-Gracias! Habrá una clase de duelo! Será en DCAO! Usaran el comedor como lugar para los duelos! Todas las casa participaran! Será genial! La harán el siguiente mes:D – dijo Bagman muy emocionado.

-¿He?, ¿Cuándo han dicho eso?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-HOY! Acaba de anunciarlo el director! Dijo que es debido a los ataques recientes, que el ministerio pidió esta clase, para que todos estuviesen preparados, pero solo los de tercero en adelante participaran, los demás solo vamos a ver :D – dijo muy feliz mirando su autógrafo.

-Ya veo…- _Seguro los ataques son por Voldemort_ se dijo segura.

-Bueno, ya me voy superiora Granger, La veo después en la sala común :D - dijo Ludo muy contento, ya parándose.

-Espera Bagman-

-¿Si:)

-¿Por qué has venido a avisarme?- le pregunto seria.

-Por que se que la superior Granger es mi heroína- sonrió Ludo, y salio por la puerta.

Hermione se quedo de nuevo sola, mirando la puerta por donde habia salido Ludo.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ludo es un buen chico- sonrió Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salía de las cocinas, pronto comenzaría la clase de duelo, y quería verla de cerca, necesitaba saber que nivel tenían Snape, Lucius y los demás.

Ella sabia que desde Hogwarts, ellos ya servían a Voldemort, así que un duelo era la mejor forma de ver su nivel.

Dio vuelta en un pasillo, pero se paro en seco, al ver a alguien mas a esa hora.

Era una chica de pelo rubio y ondulado, con lentes rosas. Y parecía estar buscando a alguien, además de cargar algo en las manos, una especie de caja.

De algo le sonaba su cara.

-¿A dónde se fue esa niña?- dijo la chica resoplando molesta.

Hermione le paso de largo, pero en eso vio con sorpresa, como la chica se le ponía en el camino.

-Hola guapa! Te estaba buscando!- dijo empezando a sacarle fotos, eso era la caja que Hermione vio.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Hermione mirándola con seriedad.

-Ho, es verdad, no nos hemos presentado, soy Rita, Rita Sticker!- le dijo sonriendo, y sacando una pluma y pergamino mágicos de su túnica.

-Apropósito Granger, ¿Planeas algo genial APRA este combate?, ¿Mostraras tus grandes habilidades?, ¿De donde vienes?, ¿Tienes novio?, ¿Alguien que te guste?, ¿Casa hombres lobos por diversión?, ¿Es verdad que te gusta Remus Lupin?, ¿Es verdad que te gusta el sake?, ¿Cuál es tu postura frente a los sangres sucias?-

Preguntaba ella sin parar, mientras su pluma empezaba a escribir algo como "Jane Granger admite que le patera a el trasero a todos, que no hay nadie como ella en el mundo, también dice que ayudo a Snape contra el hombre lobo por que este trato de pasarse de listo con ella, y ya sabemos como son los lobos con su instinto, ¿O no Lupin?, Además a mostrado una repulsión al contacto con los demás y…"

La pluma ya no escribió más, ya que Hermione la incinero con un hechizo.

-KYA! ¿Qué haces!?- le recrimino Rita molesta.

-Eres de Slytherin ¿Cierto?- sonrió Hermione con malicia.

-Así es- sonrió esta molesta.

-Si, tu cara me suena, ya te habia visto antes, eres tu la que me tomaba las fotos- dijo acariciando su varita con una mueca torcida, Rita se congelo en su lugar, algo le decía que habia molestado a la persona equivocada.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya se como fue que todos se enteraron del secreto de Lupin, contesta, ¿Snape te dijo todo, también lo que me acabas de decir ahora?- le pregunto seria, poniendo su varita en la yugular de Rita.

-Ha… ha… n-no…- dijo Rita nerviosa.

-Creo que hablarías mejor si te doy un crusio-

Palabras mágicas.

-Si! El me dijo! El me dijo! Pero deja de apuntarme!- dijo Rita nerviosa.

Hermione frunció el seño molesta, Snape era un idiota.

-¿De que curso eres?- pregunto Hermione.

-D-de sexto- dijo temblando.

-Esta bien, muy bien escarabajo- dijo Hermione seria, pero miro complacida a Rita, que se puso pálida.

_Así que esta ya se puede transformar_ pensó algo sorprendida, pero feliz, ya tenia algo con que controlarla.

-Te diré algo Rita, así que escucha-

-S-si…-

-Quiero que me dejes a mi y a Lupin en paz- le dijo seria.

-E-esta bien- dijo Rita.

-Eso espero Rita, por que te aseguro, que no quieres verme molesta- el dijo Hermione en un tono sombrío, y le transformo la cámara en un carbón.

-Hasta pronto Rita, y recuerda lo que te dije- le sonrió Hermione dándole la espalda para irse.

-S-si… -dijo esta quedándose toda temblando. Y solo pensando en una cosa. Que si se habia metido con la persona incorrecta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione camino un poco mas, el comedor ya estaba cerca, seguro todos estarían ahí.

-AAAUG!-

Hermione miro como un chico salio volando de un pasillo, frunció el seño, y apresuro el paso para ver quien era el responsable.

-Vamos! Ponte de pie asqueroso amante de los muggles!- grito Lucius, saliendo por el pasillo, con su varita a puntando al chico caído, que se quejaba de dolor, al parecer, se habia dislocado la pierna al caer.

Hermione se paro en seco.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco.

No podía ser.

No.

Simplemente no.

-UG! M-maldito Malfoy!- gruño el chico tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Cállate, maldito traidor a la sangre! Toma esto! Ronch—HAAA!!-

Lucius no pudo terminar su maldición, ya que una gran llamarada se atravesó entre los dos.

-Déjalo Malfoy- dijo una voz seria.

Ambos chicos se giraron, y vieron a Hermione, que tenia la peor mirada de todas.

-Granger- dijo Lucius molesto.

-Vete ahora, o te juro que no te gustara lo que te are- le dijo Hermione fríamente.

Lucius guardo su varita, y se retiro al comedor, no sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio absoluta a al chico en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Hermione, acercándose a él, para empezar a curarlo.

-Si, gracias, ho, vaya, que honor, me esta curando la gran Granger- sonrió el chico, apartando su pelirrojo cabello de su cara.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ambos eran idénticos.

-No soy tan grande- le sonrió Hermione.

-¿No? Pero si has hecho correr al tonto de Malfoy! Eres grande!- sonrió el chico.

-S-soy Jane, no seas tan formal conmigo- le sonrió Hermione muy sonrojada. Pero es que eran idénticos.

-Mucho gusto Jane, yo soy Arthur Weasly, ¿Qué tal?- sonrió él, extendiendo su mano.

-Muy bien…- dijo ella muy sonrojada, mientras estrechaba la mano de Arthur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara…………………………

Hola, espero que les guste esta continuación :)

En el siguiente veremos como es que Hermione se enfrenta en el duelo que habrá entre las casas. En una lucha que le hara ganarse el odio de Sirius y James, mas del que ya le tienen.

Y de cómo el grupo de amigos de Hermione se empezara a formar, las vacaciones de Navidad y una visita al callejón diagón, para buscara algo que decidirá el futuro de Hermione.

Una aclaración!!

**Los magos pueden aparecer cuando quieran, eso no lo olviden.**

**Además, la razón para que Hermione si haya podido pasar de su asiento a las espaldas de James y Sirius, es por que solo el castillo de Hogwarts esta sellado con hechizos, Hogsmeade no.**

**Así que ella desde ahí, puede aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad.**

**Además, el de nuevo "Frend" de la saga de Snape, lo tendré listo para la próxima semana, nos vemos!**

Gracias por el apoyo tan grandioso!

**Pau   
**

Hola! 

Si, eso de que Herm no se junte con nadie, ya le esta afectando, por eso se fue a ocultar sus penas en el sake XD

Pero descuida, tendrá un grupo de amigos, que ya esta tomando forma, ¿Ya sabes cuales son?

**Demona   
**

¡Hello! 

Jaja, bueno, no le ha hecho nada a Snape todavía, por que ella sabe que lo de Lupin tenia que pasar, pero deja que lo encuentre y le pregunte como es que Rita se entero de lo del sake XD

Ha, y bueno, eso de "A su manera" es una forma de decir como le enseño Makotetsu (aparte de enseñarla a beber XD)

El prox cap estara listo pronto! Solo espera a ver todo lo que sucedera, ya que la trama ya esta llegando a su punto máximo, pronto, muy pronto XD

**Palowin!!!   
**

Hola!  
jeje, gracias por los chocolates XD

Espero que este et guste como quedo, descuida, no me explotas, solo que no se por que no puedo dejar de escribir XD jeje

Mañana veras el otro! Espero que te guste!

**KittyCat   
**

Holaa! 

Jej, pues es sin querer eso lo del diario, simplemente no puedo dejar de escribir, me sobra inspiración XD

Espero que te guste, por en el que viene, Herm le dara las gracias a Snape por decirle a Rita sobre el sake XD

**noelia   
**

hola

Si! Voldi ya sabe de ella! Y te adelanto algo, alguien ahí no es lo que parece, y de él recaera el final de Hermione, donde todo dependera de ella XD

Gracias por las ideas que me has mandado! De veras! Te saludo luego! Chao!


	7. Primer Año VI: Puedes intentarlo

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 6**

"**Puedes intentarlo****"**

-Vaya, ¿Y vas a participar en el duelo?- sonrió Arthur.

-Ha, n-no… solo voy a ver…- dijo Hermione sonriendo con ese rubor en sus mejillas, que perecía ser permanente.

-Vaya, apuesto que seria grandioso verte en acción! En el comedor, cuando le regresaste las maldiciones a Black y Potter fue genial! Fue increíble! Bueno, ellos son de mi casa, pero abecés se pasan con sus bromas- dijo Arthur medio pensativo.

-Si, esos nunca piensan bien nada- dijo Hermione molesta por que los 2 Merodeadores ocuparon la conversación.

-Bueno, creo que mejor nos apuramos, seguro comienzan sin nosotros- sonrió Arthur.

-Ha, si- sonrió Hermione feliz de caminar al lado de Arthur.

-¿Y donde aprendiste a pelear? Eres muy buena! Ni los de Séptimo se comparan a Potter y Black, y tus los has vencido sin mucho esfuerzo- sonrió Arthur.

-Ha, yo… no es la gran cosa, los libros te enseñan casi todo, solo hay que practicar- sonrió Hermione sintiéndose en las nubes, y es que Arthur Weasley era idéntico a su hijo Ron de joven, uno no notaria la diferencia.

-Ha, y, esto, ¿En que grado estas?- pregunto Hermione tímidamente.

-¿N? Ho, estoy en cuarto- sonrió Arthur.

-Ho, que bien- sonrió Hermione, pensando en ver si podía adelantar unos cuantos cursos.

Caminaron poco hacia el comedor, al entrar, vieron las clásicas 4 mesas de las casa, solo que ahora había una gran tarima, de 1.5 metro de altura, donde se darían los duelos, todos ya estaban muy emocionados, y solo esperaban el inicio del duelo.

-Bueno, yo me voy a mi mesa, nos vemos Jane- sonrió Arthur.

-S-si! Hasta luego Arthur!- sonrió Hermione con ese rubor aun en sus mejillas.

Hermione se olvido de su clásica cara seria y fría, además de su mal humor habitual, ahora estaba radiante, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y jugaba con uno de sus rizos en forma soñadora.

Los de su casa la miraron curiosos, pero no dijeron nada, sabían que su "Superiora Granger" era una chica muy seria, que nos gustaba del alboroto.

-Superiora Granger! Estas muy feliz! ¿Te paso algo bueno hoy?- pregunto Ludo tan animado como siempre.

Todos lo vieron con cara de pena ajena, al parecer, no todos sabían sobre lo que era el espacio personal.

-Hola Bagman- sonrió Hermione muy animada.

-Wow! Me has sonreído! Estas muy feliz Superiora Granger!- sonrió Ludo muy contento.

-Si, algo así- sonrió Hermione, mirando la mesa de Gryfindor, donde ubico a Arthur, que charlaba con otros chicos.

En eso, todos vieron a Dumbledore ponerse de pie.

-Bienvenidos mis alumnos, este será una muestra de duelo, donde todos participaran, para que tengan una idea mas clara de la realidad que se esta realizando aya afuera, todo este encuentro, estará supervisado por el representante del Ministerio de Magia, el Sr. Wando Smithers- dijo, y un hombre con túnica azul oscuro, de complexión delgada, con el pelo blanco al igual que su espeso bigote, que traía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, se puso de pie en la gran tarima.

-Y será apoyado por nuestro maestro de de DCAO el profesor Evan Walts- añadió, y el muy conocido maestro se encamino a la tarima, vistiendo una túnica café oscura, su pelo era negro hasta la cintura, y tenia una gran barba hasta la altura de los hombros, era un hombre muy recio, y enseñaba bien, en opinión de Hermione.

-Ahora, las reglas son sencillas, el primero en perder la varita o caer fuera de la tarima, gana, pueden usar todos los hechizos de ataque, y maldiciones que conozcan, el señor Smithers se encargara del revertir cualquier maldición, y madame Ponfrey los espera a todos en la enfermería, jojo, así sin más, por favor empiecen-

-Espere!-

-¿HE?-

Todo el comedor se quedo cayado, y miraron a la persona que había hablado. Era Ludo Bagman.

-Diga joven Bagman ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Dumbledore sonriendo.

-¿Por qué la superiora Granger no participa? La superiora Granger debe participar! Es la mejor de la escuela!- dijo Ludo muy feliz.

-Si! Es buena idea!- apoyaron los de su casa, algunos silbando y otros aplaudiendo.

Hermione estaba así: O.O

-Me parece grandioso! ¿Que opinan los supervisores?- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Por mi esta bien, Granger es la mejor- sonrió el profesor Walts.

-M, ¿Esta seguro? Es una niña de primero- dijo Smithers mirando a Hermione ceñudo.

-Pero ella es la mejor! Ni Potter y Black pueden con ella!- dijo Ludo.

-OYE! ESO NO ES VERDAD ENANO!- espeto Sirius molesto desde su mesa.

-NO LE DIGAS ENANO BLACK! EL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE SEAS UN PERDEDOR!!- le dijo Hermione molesta.

-¿QUE DIJSITE ENANA?-

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!-

Ambos se vieron con miradas fulminantes, solo había una salida. Pelea.

-Bueno, como se ve que la joven Granger quiere participar, y no habiendo más duda, que comiencen los duelos!- sonrió Dumbledore.

Se hizo una etapa de eliminatorias, se pelearían en parejas, primero los de séptimo entre ellos, luego sexto, y así sucesivamente, los que sobraran pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

Hermione despacho fácilmente a sus oponentes, que fueron unos de segundo.

Y como supuso, Arthur también participo, pero perdió pronto. Hermione sintió ganas de matar al chico de Ravenclaw que lo derroto.

Ente duelo y duelos, se vieron algunos interesantes.

Uno de Remus y Sirius, donde este, con un expelarmus, desarmo a Remus, ambos se sonrieron divertidos, y bajaron de la tarima.

Y Hermione le sonrió y le hizo una señal "Bien hecho" (Pulga arriba), cuando Remus la miro después d haber bajado, este se sonrió, y siguió a sus compañeros ya mas animado.

Otro de Snape y Rodolphus, estos se lo tomaron más en serio, pero al final, Snape salio fuera de la tarima, y Rodolphus gano.

Snape frunció el seño molesto, y se fue de mala gana, Hermione recordó que Harry le dijo que Snape al parecer no era tan buen duelista, y que por eso odiaba a su padre, además de ser el blanco de sus bromas por lo mismo de no poder defenderse bien.

También estuvo uno mas de James y un chico de Ravenclaw, el chico se esmeraba mucho por defenderse, pero Hermione noto como James solo jugaba con el.

Eso le pareció de mal gusto, Makotetsu le había enseñado la dignidad que había en un duelo, y era obvio que James no le daba su lugar al chico, que como espero, perdió.

También hubo uno de Lucius, pero ese no lo vio, por que Arthur se acerco a desearle suerte.

Y con eso basto para que no supiera de que fueron los otros 5 duelos.

Fue esta que Smithers le toco el hombro, que salio de su nube de color rosa, y supo que era su turno.

-Hola enana- sonrió James con burla.

-¿Tu eres mi oponente?- le dijo Hermione sorprendida- ¿Qué no estábamos aun en las descalificaciones?-

-Eso fue hace 3 duelos, jaja, se ve que aparte de chaparra eres medio lenta- se burlo James.

Hermione lo miro molesta, James podía ser muy fastidioso abecés con su sola voz.

-ALA BIO! A LA BAO! A LA BIN-BON-BA! SUPERIORA GRANGER! SUPERIORA GRANGER! A POTTER GANARA! SIIIIII!!-

Todo el comedor se giro a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde estaban casi todos arriba de la mesa, con pancartas que decían "Arriba Granger" o "Granger rules!" o "Potter apesta".

Y eran dirigidos por un pequeñín, que estaba tocando una trompeta, que con un hechizo amplificador, sonaba a concierto ahí dentro.

Ese era Ludo Bagman.

-Animo superiora Granger! Pártasela a Potter! Ya hemos traído pancartas y todo!- decía Ludo muy feliz, tocando de nuevo su trompeta.

-Ay, Dios...- dijo Hermione cubriéndose la cara llena de vergüenza.

-Esos enanos miserables…- gruñía James, al ver varias pancartas con el "Potter apesta", y miro además con desagrado a varios Slytherin reírse a carcajada suelta, junto con varios de otras casa… ¡Incluyendo la suya!

Por su lado, Sirius miraba a todos muy molesto, y era retenido por Remus y Petter, quienes evitaban que Sirius se fuera contra los de Hufflepuff, que animaban a Hermione.

-GRR! Prepárate Granger! Por que te haré picadillo!- le dijo Jame furioso.

-Puedes intentarlo- le dijo Hermione sacando su varita.

-No tendré piedad de ti! Te mostrare verdaderos hechizos!- le dijo James molesto.

-Eso veremos- le sonrió Hermione con burla, mirando de reojo a la mesa de Gryfindor, donde Arthur le animaba.

Hermione se sonrojo, y miro seria a James ¡Por nada del mundo iba a perder frente a Arthur!

James hizo el primer movimiento.

-Nubulus!- grito y una nube de humo se creo, tan espesa como la niebla.

Hermione entonces apenas y evadió un expelarmus, gracias a su escudo.

_Ese James! Esta usando la niebla para que no vea sus ataques! Pero 2 pueden jugar ese juego!_

-Vientai!- grito Hermione, un viento muy fuerte, disperso la niebla por completo.

-Vaya, un hechizo de buen nivel- sonrió James.

-Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de los tuyos- sonrió Hermione, y James la fulmino con la mirada.

-Rock side!- grito James, y varias púas de roca salieron del suelo, Hermione las evito con ágil salto.

-Expelarmus!-

-Escudo!- grito James.

-Aquuateri!- Hermione bloqueo su propio ataque gracias a un escudo de agua que se formo frente a ella.

Un gran "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" se escucho por todo el comedor, todos estaban asombrados, nunca habían visto ese ataque.

-Jojojo, vaya, vaya, nunca pensé volver a ver ese ataque- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Ese ataque no es de aquí- dijo Snape serio.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Rodolphus.

-Claro tonto, recuerda quien es el inteligente del grupo- le gruño Snape molesto, aun sentido por su derrota.

-Repíteme eso idiota-

-Cuando quieras-

-Basta- dijo Lucius molesto, y de inmediato Snape y Rodolphus dejaron de pelear, pero se miraron con odio.

Lucius siguió el duelo con atención, algo le decía que seria interesante.

-Hielos Steck!- grito James, y varias estacas de Hielo salieron de su varita.

-Rucunek!- grito Hermione, y un pilar gran látigo de roca salio del suelo y deshizo las estacas de un golpe.

-Ha!- James evito ser alcanzado por el látigo de un salto- Drain aqua!- grito, y un dragón de agua salio de su varita.

-Expelarmus!- grito Hermione, y el dragón se le regreso a James, este apenas y lo evito, pero se acerco peligrosamente a la orilla.

-Vamos James! Derrótala!- animaba Sirius.

-Si! Vamos James!- apoyaba también Petter.

Remus por su parte, se veía muy nervioso, sabia de las habilidades de Hermione, pero también sabia de lo que James y Sirius podían llegar a ser capaces.

Snape veía todo con una mueca torcida, en verdad esperaba que Hermione le pateara el trasero a James, quería ver algo bueno, o malo de preferencia.

-Granger! Granger! Granger! Granger!- animaban los de la porra de Hufflepuff con ahínco, y gran emoción. Estaban seguros de que ella ganaría.

-La chica es buena- dijo Bellatrix, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, algo… loca.

-Si, eso parece hermanita, eso parece- dijo Narcisa algo molesta, Lucius no dejaba de ver a Hermione, y eso le molestaba.

-¿Creen que gane?- pregunto Andrómeda mirando la pelea muy contenta.

-Si, el que tiene el poder, siempre gana- sonrió Bellatrix, y sus hermanas la vieron con curiosidad, no todos los días esa mirada lunática salía en los ojos de su hermana.

-Vamos Jane! Tu puedes!- animaba Arthur, seguido de sus amigos, Hermione lo miro de reojo, y sintió mariposas en el estomago.

-Filoide!- grito James, y varias ventiscas cortantes salieron de su varita.

-Escudo!- grito Hermione, pero para su sorpresa, las ventiscas pasaron de su escudo.

-HAAA!!- grito al caer, esas ráfagas de viento le habían cortado casi toda.

Se hizo un silencio pesado en el comedor, y todos miraron a James, que se sonreía con burla.

-Ug..ag…- Hermione estaba en el suelo, tratando de apenas moverse, tenia cortes profundos por todo su cuerpo, y empezaba a sangrar.

-POTTER! Ese hechizo no debió usarlo!- le espeto el profesor Walts molesto, y no era el único, Dumbledore tampoco vio ese ataque de buena manera.

-Estará suspendido por eso!- dijo el profesor Walts.

-No-

-¿He?-

Todos se giraron, y vieron a Hermione ponerse de pie algo tambaleante, mientras sangraba por casi todo su cuerpo.

-El duelo, continua- dijo Hermione parándose firme con su varita en mano.

-… Esta bien, si aun puedes pelear, continúen- dijo Walts serio.

-Debiste darte por vencida- le dijo James serio.

-En la guerra Potter, no hay cuartel, ni lugar para esconderse- le dijo Hermione seria, con una mirada gélida- La guerra es solo matanza- dijo, con una mirada llena de furia contenida.

Todos estaban mas expectantes ahora, mirando lo que sucedería.

Pero cierto grupo miraba ahora el duelo con algo de incertidumbre.

Lucius Malfoy miraba a Hermione, miraba esos ojos llenos de furia, y se sonreía con malicia.

-Prepárate, te venceré- le dijo James creando una bola de fuego en su varita.

-Je, eso crees- sonrió Hermione.

-Bolaro flama!- grito James, y le lanzo una gran llamarada a Hermione, pero esta la evito, y empezó a correr hacia James.

-Filoide!- grito James de nuevo, lanzando las ráfagas cortantes.

-Rucunek!- grito Hermione, y el gran látigo de roca salio de nuevo, pero este fue cortado por las ráfagas, haciendo un poco de polvo.

-Te gane!- sonrió James, pero se de repente sintió una sombra sobre él.

Se giro hacia arriba, y vio a Hermione. Todos habían visto como ella habia usado el látigo para que las ráfagas lo cortaran, y evitaran que James le viera dar el salto para atacarle.

-Relámpago sentéis- dijo Hermione y de su varita salio un relámpago, que le dio a James una descarga eléctrica.

-AAAGG!!- Grito James, y cayo al suelo desmayado.

-JAMES!- grito Sirius corriendo a la tarima, para ir con su amigo, que soltaba un poco de humo.

Todo el comedor se quedo mudo de la impresión. Ese ataque nunca lo habían visto.

-No se mueve! ¿Estas loca!? Casi lo matas!- le espeto Sirius furioso, arrodillado al lado de James.

Hermione le miro molesta, ella no se quejo cuando James casi la mata.

-JAMES!- Hermione reconoció la voz, se giro, y pudo ver a una pelirroja que venia corriendo.

-JAMES! JAMES!- gritaba la chica subiendo y corriendo a su lado.

-Esta bien Lily! No te preocupes! Lo llevaremos con madame Ponfrey- le dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Pero, pero esta muy mal…- dijo Lily llorando sin consuelo.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien no te apures- sonrió Sirius, y en eso, Hermione de una patada lo tumba de la tarima (James cayo cerca de la orilla, y por lo tanto Sirius estaba casi al borde.)

-AUG!- se queja al caer al suelo- Maldita hija de la!

-Petrificus totalus!- dice Hermione, y lo petrifica.

-Déjame curarlo- le dijo Hermione a Lily, que la veía sorprendida.

-Ha, s-si…- dijo Lily.

Hermione le sonrió, y curo a James rápido.

-Aun estará inconciente, pero ya no tiene mas heridas- le sonrió Hermione, y Lily vio con gran felicidad, como la cara antes chamuscada de James, estaba de nuevo limpia.

-Lupin, ¿Ayudas a Lily a llevar a Potter?- sonrió Hermione.

-Ha, si claro, vamos Lily- sonrió Remus, y se subió para cargar con James.

Hermione suspiro, y huso un hechizo para curarse. Habia perdido mucha sangre, y se sentía muy débil, y se sentó en la orilla de la tarima.

-SUPERIORA GRANGER!!! URRAAAAAAA!!-

Hermione se giro, y vio como todos los de su mesa, salían a felicitarla.

-Eso fue increíble! Fue un hechizo fenomenal!- decía uno.

-Hazlo d nuevo!- decía Ludo todo emocionado.

Todos empezaban a saltarle con gran emoción, Hermione solo les sonreía, y miro de reojo a Dumbledore, que le sonreía muy contento.

Después del encuentro de James y Hermione, Dumbledore decidió poner un descanso de 30 minutos, para descansar.

En las mesas parecieron bebidas, y algo de comida, para refrescarse después de tan emocionante encuentro, y por cierto, Sirius sigue petrificado.

Todos comían muy contentos en su mesa, Hermione estaba comiendo un poco de spaghetti y un jugo de manzana, aun que después de tanto ejercicio, prefería un buen trago de sake.

Mientras, Ludo corría de aquí para allá con agua, té, una toalla húmeda en la cabeza, o lo que sea que fuera para que Hermione se sintiera mejor.

-Buen trabajo-

-Ho, hola Slytherin's - saludo Hermione mirando a Lucius con su usual grupo.

-Fue una buena batalla- sonrió Rodolphus.

-Si, algo así- sonrió Hermione, mirando a Sirius petrificado, siendo colgado con pancartas de Hufflepuff que decian "Black apesta"

-Toma- dijo Snape serio, pasándole un frasco.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Hermione desconfiada, pero tomándolo.

-Es una poción de—

-Ho, es rupremia- dijo Hermione oliendo la poción.

-Si, ¿Cómo has sabido?- pregunto Snape sorprendido.

-Me gusta pociones- le dijo Hermione tomándose la poción de un trago.

-Superiora Granger, no creo que fuera bueno que se la tomara, seguro era veneno- dijo Ludo desconfiado.

Esto hizo que Snape mirara fulminante a Ludo, que se escondió tras Hermione.

-Descuida Bagman, la rupremia es una poción de restablecimiento, ayuda a recuperar condición rápidamente, y no tiene nada, la rupremia es de las pocas pociones que cambia de olor al ponerle algo diferente- le sonrió Hermione.

-Mira, habla como tú- sonrió Bellatrix con burla a Snape.

-Cállate- le dijo este cortante.

-Pero aquí lo único que me gustaría saber, es ¿Por que me la dan?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si desconfiabas, mejor no te la hubieses tomado- dijo Snape molesto.

-¿Y perderme una buena rupremia de gratis?- sonrió Hermione, pasándole el bote.

-No lo hicimos con alguna mala intención, solo para que veas que estamos de tu lado- sonrió Lucius.

-Si, no hay mejor manera de hacer amigos, que comprándolos- sonrió Hermione con algo de sarcasmo.

-Hum, solo gánale al estupido de Black si te lo topas- dijo Snape molesto.

-Hecho- sonrió Hermione algo malvada.

Los Slytherin, pensaron que esa era una buena sonrisa Slytherin.

-Granger!-

Todos se giraron, y vieron a Sirius venir hecho una cabra, mientras se quitaba salvajemente los letreros de "Black apesta".

-Espérate Sirius!- le decía Remus tras él, junto con Petter.

Hermione sonrió, al parecer Remus al volver de la enfermería, se regreso a despetrificar a Sirius.

-Hola Black- sonrió Hermione.

-Hola!- sonrió Ludo tras ella, mirando con gracia los bigotes que le habia pintado a Sirius en la cara.

-Maldita! No creas que de esta te salvas! James ya esta bien pero te haré pagar en su nombre y en el mió! Nadie avergüenza a Sirius Black!- le dijo señalándola con odio.

-Excepto yo- sonrió Hermione, y Remus y Petter tuvieron que detener a sirius, que tenia ganas de estrangular a Hermione.

-Jane!-

-Arthur!- salto Hermione, e hizo a todos aun lado. Específicamente, le puso la mano en la cara a Sirius y lo movió a otro lado.

-Oye, genial la batalla! Eres increíble!- sonrió Arthur, pero luego miro a los Slytherin en la mesa, y frunció el seño.

-¿Te juntas con los Slytherin?- pregunto serio.

-No, olvídate d ellos- le dijo seria, pero embelesada en su sonrisa.

Y por alguna razón, Remus y Snape fruncieron los ceños molestos, mientras que Sirius y Lucius, miraban la escena serios.

-Bueno, solo pasaba a desearte suerte en la siguiente ronda, eso es todo- le sonrió Arthur.

-Claro, gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes como lo aprecio- dijo seria Hermione, pero sonrojándose.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Jane- sonrió Arthur, no sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio a Lucius.

-Si, hasta pronto- sonrió Hermione toda seria, pero luego se giro a los demás que la miraban sorprendidos, y les dedico la peor de sus miradas.

-¿Que?- les dijo molesta.

-Nada, ya nos íbamos- dijo Lucius retirándose, junto con todo su sequito.

-Nos vemos luego enana, te haré polvo- le dijo Sirius pasando de ella.

-He, hasta luego Granger- se despidió Remus sonriendo.

-Si, hasta luego Lupin- le sonrió Hermione.

-Adiós- sonrió Petter.

-Adiós- sonrió Hermione por inercia, no se imagino que el se despediría.

Ella los vio alejarse, mirando la espalda del pequeño Petter. Y pensando en su futuro.

El descanso termino, la ronda siguió.

Los duelos continuaron sin más, muchos fueron rápidos.

Incluso el de Sirius contra Lucius.

Hermione vio este con detenimiento.

Lucius uso mas de una vez varias maldiciones de trampa, y uso trucos sucios, que Sirius evito con gran facilidad.

Hermione sonrió, Lucius apenas era un duelista mediocre, pero era cierto que mejor que Snape y Rodolphus, este ultimo ya habia sido descalificado.

Al final Lucius perdió, al ser estrellado con un expelarmus contra la pared.

Si Lucius era un tramposo, Sirius era de los que no tenía piedad.

Pronto los ánimos se subieron de tono.

La final estaba decidida.

Hermione contra Sirius.

-Los últimos duelistas, pasen al frente- dijo Smithers serio.

Hermione ya se dirigía hacia su lado para subirse, cuando Narcisa le paro el paso.

-¿Si?- dijo Hermione seria.

-Acábalo, hazle pagar por lo que le hizo a mi Lucius- le dijo Narcisa con una cara llena de odio hacia su primo.

Hermione la miro seria, pero luego le sonrió.

-¿Te parece estamparlo?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Si, lo mas doloroso que puedas- sonrió Narcisa.

-Hecho- le dijo Hermione pasándola y subiendo por las escaleras de su lado.

-Te haré morder polvo Granger- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Inténtalo Back- sonrió Hermione.

-Comiencen!- dijo Smithers, y el duelo empezó.

-Sadalow!- grito Sirius, y una sombra salio del suelo, y se abalanzo contra Hermione.

-Ligtherin!- grito Hermione, y un resplandor dorado hizo desaparecer la sombra.

-Exuman!- grito sirius, y varias manos de roca salieron bajo Hermione apresándola.

-UG! Filoide!- grita Hermione, y las ráfagas cortantes se lanzan contra los brazos, despedazándolos por completo.

-Bolaro flama!- grita Sirius, y le lanza una llamarada, Hermione la evade y se lanza contra sirius.

-Expelarmus!-

-Escudo!-

-Aquuateri!- De nuevo el escudo de agua aparece, y absorbe el ataque.

-GRAAA!!- Sirius se lanza contra Hermione, y ella hace lo mismo.

--Relámpago sentéis-

-Bolaro flama!-

Ambos hechizos son despedidos al mismo tiempo, y chocan.

Ahora un gran resplandor ilumina el gran comedor.

Las energías luchan una contra otra, tratando de buscar la menos oportunidad para acabar con la otra.

La energía mágica es tanta, que empieza a crear una gran ventisca, como si fuese el ojo de un huracán.

-Esto esta saliéndose de control!- grito Smither mirando a Hermione y Sirius que no daban paso a ceder.

-Deténganse chicos! Si siguen así la energía va a explotar!- dijo el profesor Walts preocupándose.

-Black! Detengámonos! Esto se esta poniendo peligroso!- le dijo Hermione mirando como todos tenían cara de miedo.

-NO! TE GANARE!- le dijo Sirius poniendo mas de su energía mágica.

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO!? TODOS PUEDEN MORIR!!- le grito Hermione furiosa.

-ENTONCES RINDETE TÚ!! YO NO ME VOY SIN GANAR!!-

Hermione frunció el seño furiosa, Sirius estaba usando mas energía sin pensar, ya era tarde para retirarse, si la energía se desnivelaba, exploraría de inmediato, solo le quedaba seguir, y darle tiempo a los demás para escapar.

-Esto es increíble- murmuro Lucius mirando la gran cantidad de energía que despedían Hermione y Sirius.

-Sirius! Granger!- dijo Remus preocupado, mirando una gran esfera de energía empezar a formarse desde el centro del choque de los hechizos.

Parecía crecer para explotar.

El viento comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, casi como un tornado, las mesas incluso se estaban tambaleando.

-Albus! Detenlos!- pidió McGonagall preocupada.

-Es tarde para eso Minerva, desde que chocaron las varitas, ambos han estado alimentando el vínculo con todo su poder, no se puede detener, hasta que uno de los dos caiga- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-¿Pero no has visto la esfera!? ESTA CRECIENDO! Si siguen con el vinculo todos vamos a morir!- el dijo McGonagall seria.

-Saca a todos los estudiantes del comedor, y cierren la puerta- le dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Si!- dijo esta, y junto con todos los demás maestros, comenzaron a sacarlos a todos fuera.

Pero de pronto, de la esfera salio un relámpago que dio de lleno a una pared,.

-KYAAA!!- gritaron varios cuando mas relámpagos comenzaron a salir y a pegar con todo.

-Rayos! La energía esta comenzando a salirse de control! Walts! Saca a los mas que puedas! Salgamos de aquí!- dijo Smithers creando varios escudos para repeler los relámpagos.

-Pero Granger y Black siguen aquí!- le dijo este repeliendo un relámpago con un escudo.

-Son ellos o todos!- le dijo serio.

Walts, se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la mirada abrumado.

-Lo siento chicos!- dijo, y se apresuro a sacar a todos los alumnos que podía, mientras ayudaba con los escudo a evitar los relámpagos.

Pero en eso, y sin previo aviso, una gran esfera de luz se formo alrededor de Sirius y Hermione.

Todos miraron con sorpresa que era Dumbledore quien la habia formado.

-VAYANSE! YO ME ENCARGO DE ELLOS!!- grito serio.

-SI!- dijo Minerva preocupada, y apresuro a los alumnos que quedaban, para después cerrar las puertas del comedor, y sellarlas con un hechizo.

Dumbledore miro serio a Hermione y Sirius, si lo hacia bien, esa barrera de magia soportaría la de ello, y quizás ninguno moriría.

Pero si se equivocaba, evitaría la explosión, pero Hermione y Sirius morirían.

Hermione pudo ver a Dumbledore, que le miraba con preocupación.

Ella le sonrió triste.

Y Dumbledore pudo leer en el movimiento de sus labios un: "Lo-si-en-to"

**/K-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM/**

Se escucho como un rugido en la noche, el castillo se sacudió con fiereza, y el atardecer se ilumino con un destello blanco.

Todos estaban afuera del gran comedor, mirando las puertas que seguían cerradas.

-Albus… ALBUS!- grito McGonagall, y des hizo el sello, para entrar desesperada, seguida de Smithers y Walts, mientras los demás profesores se encargaban de los chicos.

-Albus! Albus!- gritaba la profesora, entrando al comedor, que estaba plagado de una intensa niebla blanca.

-Esta niebla… es magia pura…- dijo Smithers tocando la niebla, que brillaba al contacto.

-Granger y Black si que tenían poder- murmuro Walts serio.

-ALBUS!!- grito McGonagall sintiéndose desfallecer.

-Aquí minerva- se escucho una voz, y de inmediato la niebla comenzó a dispersarse rápidamente.

Solo para dejar ver a Dumbledore sonriendo, y a Hermione de pie, con Sirius a cuestas.

-Albus!- sonrieron los 3 profesores aliviados.

Pero luego su cara se volvió de horror.

Ya que cuando la niebla se disperso, dejo ver que TODO el comedor habia sido, literalmente, destruido.

Ya no habia techo, ni piso después de la tarima, solo se veía en gran paisaje que daba al lago, dando la escena de un bello atardecer.

-Miren, ya tenemos vista completa- sonrió Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-FIEEESTAAAAAAAAAA!!!- gritaron todos chocando sus cervezas de mantequilla.

-Pongan la música! Hoy nadie duerme!- sonrió Ludo con dos cervezas de mantequilla en cada mano, y un sombrero que decía "GRANGER MANDA"

-SIII!!!- lo apoyaron los demás, que no solo eran los Hufflepuff, sino además habia de Ravenclaw y Gryfindor (Los que no agradaban de James y Sirius, al primero por ser un pedante burlón, y al segundo, por que a mas de 40 le habia quitado la novia)

Todos se volvieron más locos cuando la música a todo volumen hizo vibrar las paredes a todo.

Hasta el fraile gordo estaba bailando sobre las cabezas de todos, con Nick Casi decapitado y el Barón Sanguinario, que no estaba haciendo nada, pero se veía feliz por que Gryfindor perdió.

Todos bailaban con todos, algunos sacaban serpeaditas o confetis o globos, todo con tal de amenizar la fiesta.

Todos traían comida como dulces, frituras cervezas de mantequilla por docena, y además de que se pasaban a las cocinas cuando ya se veía que se acababan.

Hermione ya les hubiese hablado del P.E.D.D.O., de no ser por que estaba muy contenta ablando con Arthur y varios chicos de grados superiores.

-Enserio eres genial Granger! Eso fue único!- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw, de séptimo curso.

-Si! Esto pasara a la historia! Será el día en que Hufflepuff encabezo Hogwarts!- dijo uno de sus compañeros de casa de sexto.

-No creo que sea para tanto- sonrió Hermione, tomando de su cerveza.

-No digas eso! Los tontos de Potter y Black tendrán para llorar de aquí a su siguiente vida!- sonrió Arthur.

-Bueno, quizás jeje- sonrió Hermione sonrojada. Tener a Arthur tan cerca le ponía muy nerviosa.

-Vaya, los Hufflepuff si que saben hacer una fiesta!- sonrió el chico de Ravenclaw.

-SI! Somos los mejores! Aquí tienes Superiora Granger! No dejes que tu cerveza se caliente!- sonrió Ludo dándole una fría, y cambiándola por la otra de Hermione.

-Gracias Bagman, pero no es necesario, disfruta la fiesta- le sonrió Hermione.

-Entonces ven a bailar conmigo!- le sonrió Ludo.

-Esta bien, los dejos chicos- les sonrió Hermione, y fue a bailar con Ludo, que le dejo sus cervezas a una chica de Ravenclaw.

Toda la fiesta fue un verdadero caos de felicidad.

Hasta que McGonagall llego como a eso de las 4:00 a.m., y les amenazo con quitar 300 puntos de cada casa si no se iba a acostar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Auum!- bostezo Hermione, eran las 7:20 cuando se levanto.

Algo le decía que seria la única a esa hora despierta, y que seguro seria la única de su casa en ir a clases.

Nadie seguro habia dormido nada ayer.

Todo el desastre que habían dejado en la torre, como los envases, comida, envolturas y todo los demás, ella lo habia desaparecido y limpiado antes de acostarse.

Como fundadora del P.E.D.D.O., no iba a andar por ahí explotando mas todavía a los pobres elfos.

Salio de su casa común, y fue a las cocinas a desayunar, para su sorpresa, aun tenia mucha hambre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al salir de las cocinas, Hermione noto que efectivamente nadie se habia levantado, todos los pasillos estaban vacíos y sin nadie.

Sintió una gran paz al estar todo en silencio, era agradable.

Pero en eso vio a una chica mas adelante, que veía furiosa a quien venia con ella.

Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato, era Arthur.

-Arthur!- lo llamo muy feliz, y la chica y el se giraron a verla.

-Hola Jane!- saludo Arthur con cara de zombi, al parecer no habia dormido nada.

-Hola, ha, ¿Quién es tu amiga?- sonrió Hermione, mirando a la chica a su lado, pero se sorprendió al reconocerla.

-Ho, ella es mi novia, es Molly Shert, Molly, ella es Jane Granger, mi amiga- sonrió Arthur sonriendo.

-Ha! Eres Granger! Vaya que sorpresa! Muchos gusto!- sonrió Molly muy contenta.

-S-si, mucho gusto!- sonrió Hermione sonrojándose de la pena, era increíble, Molly era idéntica a Ginny! Salvo por que ella era un poco mas rellenita y con su pelo ondulado, y no lacio.

-Vaya, te vez mas pequeña en persona! Es increíble que ayas vencido a Black tu solita- dijo con ternura Molly, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

-Molly! No la avergüences! Trátala como alguien superior!- le dijo Arthur con pena.

-Cállate Arthur! Que aun no te perdono por regresarte después de mi! Se supone que veníamos juntos! Además a Jane no le molesta ¿Verdad?- sonrió a esta.

-No! Nunca me molestaría! M-me agrado mucho- sonrió Hermione como niña pequeña.

-¿Vez?- sonrió victoriosa Molly.

-Ho, esta bien, no se como le haces, pero siempre ganas- le dijo Arthur sonriendo.

-Pues acostúmbrate- le sonrió Molly.

_Y eso es muy cierto Arthur, acostúmbrate_ pensó Hermione acordándose de todas las peleas que tenían Molly y Arthur Weasley, y donde siempre ganaba la Sra. Weasly.

Hermione se quedo con ellos platicando casi todo el día, ya que como no hubo clases, por que nadie fue, los maestros decidieron dar el día libre.

Hermione comió con Arthur y Molly en el comedor, como nunca hacia.

Y platicaron y platicaron mucho.

Pero hermione supo que en ese momento, no le importaba el futuro o el pasado, y que solo quería estar con ellos dos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara…………………………

Hola, espero que les guste esta continuación :)

Ho, disculpen! Se que les prometi mas en este cap! Pero me salio muy largo! Y creo que mejor lo dejo para mañana lo demas:D

Gracias por todo! Y nos vemos mañana!

Una aclaración!!

**Los hechizos que use, como vieron la mayoria fueron inventados, pero solo fue para que me diera oportunidad de moldear las peleas. Eso es todo.**

Gracias por el apoyo tan grandioso!

**lunalove****  
**

hola

jaja, bueno, no lo subire de tono, pero si puedo decir que habra siertos toques… ¿Provocativos? O.o?

bueno, pero nada fuera de lo normal, mm, si tengo pensado explotar lo sangron y malvado que pueden ser dos chicos con el orgullo tronado XD jaja

Y si, Sirius y James fastidiaran mas cada día a Herm, solo para desquitarse :D

Y si, planeo a Sirius como un ligon que se pasa de cama en cama, incluso tengo pensado que Herm lo descubra sin querer un día XD jaja

Bueno, hasta pronto!

**Palowin!!!   
**

HA!!  
jajaja, gracias por el merengue XD eso anima a mi estomago jaja XD

Que beuno que el anterior tre gsuto! Ojala este tambien te guste tanto1 aun que me enfoque mucho en la acción, espero que te sea de agrado!

Nos vemos!

**KittyCat   
**

Hola!

jaja, que bueno que te gusto el cap! Eso me anima a seguirlo :D

Gracias por todo el apoyo, y espero poder seguir con buenas bromas para tu gusto!

Hasta pronto!


	8. Primer Año VII: Una oportunidad

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 7**

"**Una oportunidad**"

-Con esto te veras muy bonita- sonrió Molly, mirando que ya casi terminaba la trenza que le hacia a Hermione.

-Gracias- sonrió esta, muy contenta.

Molly tarareaba una vieja canción, de una antigua melodía que ella habia escuchado, el sonido era muy agradable, y Hermione se dejaba hacer.

Si hubiese alguien por quien Hermione olvidaría su deseo de no intervenir, esos serian Molly y Arthur.

Ahora los 3 estaban en las orillas del lago, mirando como el atardecer se acercaba.

Habia sido un buen día para Hermione.

Los 3 pasaron el día juntos, charlando y platicando.

Era una atmósfera muy tranquila y amigable. Que solo los Weasley transmitían.

Eso le recordó a Ron, de cómo abecés, solo con una mirada le decía todo cuanto la quería y amaba, de cuanto deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con ella, no eran necesarias las palabras.

Solo bastaban ellos dos para ser felices.

-Listo- sonrió Molly, terminando la trenza.

-Vaya, te vez muy bonita- sonrió Arthur, de pie frente a ella, mirando la obra de su novia.

-G-gracias- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-Ha, miren, el ocaso ya esta por darse- sonrió Molly, acercándose al lago para ver mejor la odisea.

-Si, mira- sonrió Arthur, tomando la mano de su novia, y observando juntos el atardecer.

-Mira Jane! Es hermoso!- sonrió Molly.

Esta se puso de pie, y se acerco a ellos, los 3 miraron el ocaso, mientras la fresca brisa ondeaba a los árboles.

Hermione bajo la mirada, y vio con cuanto amor se sujetaban Molly y Arthur, ella no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza.

Después de todo, Ron solía tomarle la mano con la misma pasión.

/Quiero estar contigo, como si no hubiese un mañana, así que dime Herm¿Te casa conmigo?/

Hermione se sonrojo al recordar la propuesta de Ron.

-Tonto- susurro para ella, sonriendo con algo de pena, solo tenía 17, cuando Ron se lo propuso.

_Y de que manera, en una pelea contra los mortifagos_ recuerda con gracia, mirando el rojo intenso en el cielo, que se parecía al pelo de Ron.

_Pero Ron… mi Ron, ya no esta aquí…_ se dijo perdiendo su sonrisa.

_No, él ya no esta……_

Hermione miro a Arthur, y lo miro con profundo dolor, por más que él se pareciera a Ron, él no era Ron, y nunca lo seria.

Y sintió, como si hubiese engañado a Ron, como si hubiese traicionado a su único amor, el único hombre en su vida.

_Mi Ron……_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba en las cocinas, no habia dormido nada desde ayer, cuando paso el día con Arthur y Molly, se habia sentido muy feliz, pero sabia que no podía ser.

Arthur no era Ron, y se supone que no debían siquiera conocerse.

Ella estaba más confundida que nunca¿Qué debía hacer¿Qué tenia que hacer?

Tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza, primero, todo lo que habia intervenido en este tiempo.

Con Sirius, James, Remus y Petter.

Habia afectado mucho en sus vidas, tanto que casi se habían olvidado de Snape. Y eso le preocupaba, se suponía que cuando Snape tradujera la profecía, y Voldemort matara a James y Lily, Snape se sentiría tan mal, que se uniría a Dumbledore, en busca del perdón de sus actos.

¿Qué tal si por ella Snape no sentía ya el remordimiento¿Que pasaría si Sirius y James le odiaban tanto, que quizás terminaban uniéndose a Voldemort?

La relación con ellos era mas peligrosa que con los Slytherin.

_Si, los Slytherin…_ _los olvidaba…_

Lo segundo: su relación con ellos, no habia querido formar lazos de rencor con ellos, pero tampoco de amistad.

Y ahora tenían una situación de odio-tolerancia, al menos por parte de ella. Ya se habia dado cuenta como Lucius la veía, con un interés muy marcado.

Eso no le agradaba, se suponía que ellos ya a esas alturas ya servían a Voldemort, esa era la única razón por la cual los dejaba en paz, ellos debían seguir a Voldemort, ella no debía persuadirlos, no debía interferir con eso.

Si ellos por alguna razón no se unían a Voldemort, otros tomarían su lugar, y todo se iría al caño.

Con otros mortifagos con Voldemort, ella no sabría quienes podrían ser, no sabía si eso afectaría la ubicación de los Horrocruxes.

No sabía si el futuro ya estaba cambiando por ella.

-Y todo por el estupido gira tiempo- se dice molesta, pero en eso abre los ojos de golpe, y se pone de pie.

Hermione deja todo en la cocina, y a paso veloz se dirige a la biblioteca.

_El gira tiempo¿Cómo es que se me olvido!? Estaba tan concentrada en que no me descubrieran, que no recordé que el gira tiempo seguro se vino conmigo!_

Hermione entro a la biblioteca, y se paso por un pasillo que conocía bien, tomo un libro conocido y lo abrió en la página que buscaba.

Lo leyó de nuevo, memorizando cada párrafo del mismo.

Si algo habia salido mal ese día, seguro podría repetirlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba ahora en el "Cabeza de puerco" tomándose lo que parecía su quinta botella del día.

Era la segunda vez que iba a ese lugar, y ya todos sabían que no debían molestarla, con la primera vez habia bastado para ver el carácter que tenia cuando bebía.

Pero ella era ajena a las miradas de seriedad y algo de molestia que le dirigían los extraños visitantes del "Cabeza de puerco".

Ella estaba saboreando el sake con calma, estaba ahora en la mesa más retirada y oculta en las sombras.

No quería que la molestaran, solo necesitaba pensar.

Pensar en lo que habia leído sobre los gira tiempo.

_El gira tiempo no puede retroceder mas aya de 24 hrs, y no puede avanzar en el futuro, ya que el futuro no esta escrito aun_ se dijo sirviéndose un nuevo trago.

_Pero el gira tiempo que me trajo a esta época, viene de un futuro que ya esta escrito, según el libro, un gira tiempo dañado no debe ser reparado, ya que su composición mágica ya esta alterada, y no funcionaria como debe, así mismo, sus piezas tampoco deben ser reutilizadas, ya que están contaminadas con el mismo problema_ Hermione hizo una nueva señal al cantinero, y este se apresuro a llevarle una nueva botella, y de paso le dejo un florero con una rosa de color rosa, solo para ser buen anfitrión.

Hermione lo miro curiosa, pero le dio una sonrisa calmada, y una propina extra, para pronto el cantinero se fue gustoso, con la propina le bastaba.

Ella se sirvió un nuevo trago, y se lo tomo de golpe.

_Entonces, solo necesito una pieza, solo una para contaminar un nuevo gira tiempo, y quizás podría regresar al futuro…no, no al futuro, sino al momento justo, para salvar a Ron_ Hermione sonrió con ese pensamiento, ella podría salvar al hombre que tanto amaba aun después de su muerte.

En eso, ella miro hacia la puerta de la taberna, habia sentido la presencia de Lucius y su pandilla, no tardaban en entrar.

Hermione se sonrió con malicia¿Quién mejor para decirle donde guarda el Ministerio los gira tiempo, que los mismos Slytherin? Después de todo, hasta donde sabia, los magos adinerados como ellos, sabían mucho del Ministerio, y seguro sabrían donde estaban o quien le podría dar la información sobre los gira tiempo.

No paso mucho, y vio como Lucius, Snape, Rodolphus, Grabe y Goyle entraron con su clásico porte de soberbia.

Hermione se sonrió al ver que ellos buscaban algo con la mirada _Me buscan a mí_ se sonrió al descubrir que así era, ya que en cuanto la ubicaron, fueron a su encuentro.

-Hola Granger- sonrió Lucius.

-Hola Slytherin's- dijo Hermione seria, tomando su trago.

-Veo que tu gusto por el sake es muy arraigado- sonrió Lucius.

Hermione lo miro molesta, no le gustaba que se fuera tomando tanta confianza con ella.

-Aquí se viene a tomar, así que háganlo o lárguense- les dijo sirviéndose un nuevo trago.

-Claro- sonrió Lucius, y le hizo una señal a Grabe y Goyle de que trajeran otra mesa.

Como la otra vez, Lucius se sentó frente a ella, al lado de él Rodolphus, a un lado de ella Snape, y en la otra mesa, Grabe y Goyle.

-¿Te gusta este lugar? Siempre vienes aquí- sonrió Lucius queriendo empezar una charla social.

-Vengo aquí, por que esta cerca- le dijo Hermione seria, pero sonriéndose internamente, les sacaría esa información, aun que tuviera que embriagarlos.

-¿Qué van a tomar?- pregunto el cantinero algo molesto, la ultima vez, ellos y los Merodeadores le habían destrozado la mitad del local. Y claro que les hizo pagar, muestra de eso era que ahora todas las mesas eran nuevas y las sillas mas cómodas. El dinero le vino de perlas.

-Dénos un martirio de saeta- dijo Snape serio, desde la vez que Hermione los habia dejado en vergüenza con su tolerancia al sake, se habia dedicado a buscar varias bebidas, que fueran cargadas, pero no muy fuertes para sus gargantas.

El cantinero asintió, y fue por las bebidas.

-Jum, un martirio de saeta¿He? Fuerte, pero suave a la garganta, buena elección para los principiantes- sonrió Hermione remarcando el "principiantes"

Todos se sintieron ofendidos por eso, pero prefirieron dejarlo pasar, no era el momento de buscarle pelea a la chica frente a ellos, ya habían visto de lo que era capaz cuando se enojaba.

El cantinero trajo las bebidas de los chicos, y de paso una nueva botella para Hermione, que ya le habia dicho con una seña, que quería otra.

-Ya llevas 7 botellas ¿Qué no tienes fondo?- pregunto Snape sonriendo con burla.

-Snape, Snape, no espero que alguien como tú sepa de el delicioso sabor del sake, siendo que aun tomas jugo de uva- se bulo Hermione, y todos los demás rieron divertidos.

Esto hizo que Snape se pusiera furioso.

-Y dime Granger¿Cómo te va con el pobretón de Weasley?, No me digas que has venido aquí a beber al descubrir que el no estaba disponible ¿O si?- se burlo Snape.

Hermione le dedico una mirada acecina, que hizo a Snape y todos los presentes sentir un escalofrió hasta la medula.

-Nunca ¿Me escuchas Snape? Nunca te atrevas a mencionar a Arthur Weasley, o a Molly Prewett, o ha hacerles algo, por que si lo haces…- le dijo Hermione en un tono venenoso, y se giro a la flor que le habia dejado el cantinero.

-Avada Kedravra- murmuro Hermione, y la luz verdosa salia de su varita, matando la poca vida de la flor.

Todos en la mesa se pusieron pálidos, perdiendo su color de vida, y parecían unos cadáveres, con sus ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas, y la cara con expresión de horror absoluto.

Grabe y Goyle se desmayaron del susto, y poco falto para que Snape, Lucius y Rodolphus les siguieran.

-E-esa es, esa es…- decía Rodolphus tartamudeando, como si las palabras se comieran su lengua.

-Una maldición imperdonable- dijo Hermione seria, con un semblante duro y frío, pero luego lo cambio por uno mas relajado, y sonrió con algo de burla mal intencionada.

-N-no debiste… el Ministerio lo sabrá…- dijo Snape aun asustado.

-El ministerio buscara a un adulto, no a una niña de 11 años- dijo Hermione tomándose su nuevo trago, y mirando a Lucius, que tenia una cara de espanto, pero se sonreía con algo de locura.

-Tienes mucho poder- le dijo con esa mirada lunática.

-El poder es necesario Malfoy, no hay bien o mal, solo el poder- le dijo Hermione, mirando su vasito vació.

-Hablas con sabias palabras, tan sabias como alguien tan grande que conozco- sonrió Malfoy con una mirada llena de deseos de poder.

Hermione lo miro, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida _Así que ya trabajan para él… ya me lo suponía…_

-Quizás deberías conocerlo- sonrió Lucius, y Rodolphus y Snape lo miraron con algo de temor.

-No gracias, no me interesa seguir ordenes de riquillos como ustedes- le dijo Hermione con desprecio, se habia sentido ofendida de lo que Lucius le habia propuesto. Era asqueroso para ella poder ser considerada "apropiada" para Voldemort. Simplemente era repugnante.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Nosotros te hemos mostrado que tenemos buenas intenciones contigo- dijo Malfoy ofendido, tomándose un trago de su bebida.

-Ja, no me hagas reír Malfoy, solo se sienten atraídos por mi poder, solo quieren utilizarme, y ya estoy harta de tener que seguir ordenes o un patrón de comportamiento, estoy harta de todo- le soneto Hermione con desprecio, cada palabra era cierta, les habia dicho la verdad, estaba harta de tener que pensar en cada cosa en ese tiempo, estaba harta de pensar en las probabilidades de las consecuencias, harta de saber que no importara lo que hiciera, nunca regresaría a su hogar……… harta de saber que nadie ni nada la esperaba en ese tiempo.

Lucius sintió algo de presión en su cabeza, pero lo dejo pasar, Snape ya le habia dicho que el martirio de saeta se subía muy rápido.

-Aun no sabes los planes que él tiene, son planes grandes Granger, donde solo los grandes pueden participar- le dijo Lucius con calma.

-Lucius…- dijo Snape mirando la taberna, sabia que no era el mejor lugar para hablar de eso.

-No me interesa, no saldré del maldito orfanato, donde obedezco las estupidas reglas del Ministerio, solo para obedecer las de otro idiota- le dijo Hermione entre cerrando los ojos molesta.

Lucius frunció el ceño colérico, como si el insulto hubiese sido para él, y Snape y Rodolphus dieron un respingo de miedo. No conocían a nadie que pudiera ofender a su líder, y saliera bien librado de eso. De hecho, nadie se libraba.

-Ten cuidado Granger, no sabes de lo que él es capas- le susurro Malfoy serio.

-La diferencia Malfoy, es que la única en esta mesa que puede respaldar sus palabras, y mantenerlas, soy yo- le dijo Hermione en un tono frió.

Lucius y Hermione se vieron un largo rato, hasta que Lucius rompió el hielo con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Muy bien Granger, muy bien, veo que tienes mucha fe en tus habilidades, y eso es bueno, pero recuerda que siempre hay alguien por encima de ti- le dijo tomando un nuevo trago a su bebida, por alguna razón, su dolor de cabeza estaba desapareciendo.

-Claro Malfoy, siempre lo hay- sonrió Hermione, sirviéndose otro trago.

-¿Y en que orfanato estas?- pregunto Lucius sonriendo.

-Eres rico y con contactos Malfoy, seguro puedes descubrirlo tú solo- sonrió Hermione tomándose su trago.

-Eso es verdad- sonrió Lucius, tomándose otro trago.

-¿Y ustedes¿Qué no piensan tomar?- pregunto Hermione de mala gana a Snape y Rodolphus, que los miraban sin decir nada, y hasta temerosos.

-S-si- dijeron ambos, tomando de sus tragos.

-Sus chicos siguen el piso- dijo el cantinero que traía una nueva botella que Hermione le habia pedido.

-No son mis chicos, son de estos- el dijo Hermione molesta¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirle eso?

-Severus, levántalos, nos hacen quedar en vergüenza- dijo Lucius serio.

Snape bufo molesto, y con un hechizo los desperezó.

-Ug…- dijeron ambos torpemente, mientras tomaban asiento.

-Ju, y eso que no han tomado nada- sonrió Hermione divertida, pagando por la botella.

-Mientras no me rompan nada, esta bien- dijo el cantinero molesto, y retirándose.

-¿Cómo es tu vida en el orfanato?- pregunto Snape serio.

Hermione se tomo su trago, y puso una cara sombría.

-De lo peor…- dijo casi molesta, después de todo, su hogar habia sido la madriguera, calida y feliz, no un lugar tan deprimente como ese orfanato, donde apenas habia para comer.

-Ya veo- murmuro snape para si.

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto Hermione.

-Las 2:30- dijo Rodolphu.

-Los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Hermione apareciendo ya tras Grabe.

-¿Còmo le haces para aparecer¿Quien te lo enseño?- pregunto Snape serio.

-Eso no les importa- les dijo Hermione contante, ya tenia lo que queria, la hubicación de los gira tiempo, ya no los necesitaba, asi que se dio la vuelta, pero recordando algo, se guiro de nuevo, y vio a Snape con molestia.

-Antes de que se me ilvide, Snape, ya me entere sobre cierto rumur que andaba esparciendo Skeeter, asi que te hare una advertencia, la unica, me vuelvo a enterar de que andas soltando la lengua, y te aseguro que cabaras como la flor- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida, y se dio la vuelta para ir a dejar algo de propina.

Snape y los demas sintieron un escalofrio hasta la medula.

-Granger es de cuidado- dijo Rodolphus serio.

-Si, es muy peligrisa, pero tambien tiene mucho poder, y una actitud indomable- dijo Snape mirando a Hermione salir.

-Con ella con nosotros seriamos indestructibles, nadie se nos opondria- dijo Lucius tomando la flor, que estaba tan muerta, que se deshizo en sus dedos al tocarla.

-Pero ella no quiere recibir ordenes- dijo Rodolphus serio, y con algo de meido al ver la flor hecha polvo.

-Ella no, pero seguro nuestro Lord Oscuro si pueda domarla- sonrio Lucius.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salio del el "Cabeza de puerco" a paso veloz, ya tenia la ibicacion del los gira tiempo, ahora solo bastaba buscar el original.

-Solo un poco mas, y estare en casa- se dijo sonriendo, y sintiendo como toda su alma se libraba de todo el peso de años.

Se sintio tan libre, libre para vivir la vida que hacia años no tenia, la vida que penso perdida, quizas la podria tener.

-Espera un poco Ron, solo un poco, y veras como estaresmos juntos pronto- se dijo sonriendo, con una felicidad pocas veces sentida por ella, desde el día que lo perdio a él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pronto llegaron los examenes de medio termino, todos estuvieron como locos en esos días, pero Hermione no, ella estaba muy calmada, y no era para mas, despues de todo, ella ya habia estudiado esas materias.

-Jane!-

Hermione se giro, y vio a Molly correr hacia ella.

-Hola Molly!- sonrio Hermione con un tono muy feliz.

-Hola!¿donde estabas?- pregunto ahira algo molesra.

-¿He?- pregunto Hermione sin entender.

-Eso¿Que donde andabas!? Nunca te veo en el comedor¿Donde comes¿No comes nada? Hablo encerio! Respondeme jovencita!- le dijo en un tono de autoridad.

Hermione la miro sorprendida, sin duda esa era Molly Weasley.

-Ha... esto...- Hermione iba a decir algo, pero ya no pudo, por que Molly la agarro del brazo, y la jalo a al comedor.

-Aun estan sirviendo al comida! Asi que te vienes a comer ya!- le decia Molly molesta.

Hermione no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida, pero feliz, era como en la madriguera, su hogar.

Pero mientras, TODOS miraban a la "Grandiosa Granger" ser jalada como una cria de 5 años, y miraban toda la escena con sorpresa.

Pero a Hermione no le importaba, si habi alguien a quien Hermione obedeceria ciegamnete, esos eran Arthur y Molly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿QUE HACE ELLA AQUI?- pregutno Sirius y James furiosos al ver a Molly sentar a Hermione en la mesa de Gyfindor.

-Callence! Esta comiendo, la pobre no se alimneta bien, asi que hoy comera aquí- dijo Molly seria, mirando a Hermione que se sonreia muy burlona de Sirius y James, y comia algo, para que Molly no la regañara, buena experiencia tenia de que quien se metia con Molly Weasley, iniciaba la tercera guerra mundial.

-No lo voy a permitir! Sacala de aquí Prewett! O te juro que la tomamos contra ti tambien!- le dijo James furioso.

-Atrevete y te mato Potter!- dijo Arthur parandose de inmediato.

-Callate Weasley! O tu tambien te veras afectado, y ya vi lo mediocre que eres con la varita- sonrio Sirius con malicia.

-Basta ustedes! No dejare que sigan con esto!- dijo ahora Lily interviniendo.

-Ha, pero Lily...- dijo James en tono suave, y Sirius bufo molesto, ya sabia que James axederia, siempre lo hacia cuando se trataba de Lily.

-No me importa lo que digas James! Granger te curo y ayudo a Sirius cuando la verdad ni tenia por que! Es una chica exelente! Y ademas es solo una niña, sin contar que es la amiga de de Molly y Arthur! Asi que ambos se callan y la dejan en paz!- dijo seria y del mal humor.

-Ho, esta bien Lily...- dijo James dandose la buelta de mala gana, seguido de Sirius que miro molesto a Lily, ya le habia arruinado la diveción.

-Gracias Lily- sonrio Hermione comiendose un pure.

-De nada, se que habeces ellos se pasan- le sonrio y se fue en dirección de sus amigas, dinde estaba platicando.

-Ese Potter es un idiota- dijo Arthur molesto, y sentandose a un lado de Hermione.

-Si- dijo Molly sentandose del otro lado.

-Debieron dejar que continuaran, les hubiese hecho papilla- sonrio Hermione.

-No Jane, no esta bien que pelees todo el tiempo, aun eres muy chica- sonrio Molly limpiandole la nariz con un pañielo.

-Molly! Por Dios mujer! Deja de tratarla como una niña! Es la gran Granger!- le dijo arthur girando los ojos.

-Callate Arthur! Jane no es una maquina de pelea! Es una pequeña que a tenido que aprender a defenderse, y admiro eso, pero aun asi es solo una niña- le dijo Molly molesta.

-Pero es la gran Jane! Vencedore sinpero de Potter y Black! Ella es grande!- le dijo Arthur.

-Que no me discutas Arthur Weasley!- le dijo Molly cruzandose de brazos.

-Ha, has lo que quieras- dijo Arthur cansado.

Hermione sonrio, ya eran Arthur: 0 y Molly: 32.

-Superiores¿Puedo sentarme?- sonrio Ludo llegando de la nada.

-Claro Bagman! Sientate!- sonrio Molly.

-Gracias! Hola superiora!- sonrio a Hermione.

-Hola Bagman¿Quieres pure?- sonrio ella.

-Si!- dijo animado Ludo.

Molly miro esto con atención, de todos los miesmbros de su casa y la escuela, solo Ludo se acercaba a "Jane" y ella nunca habia rechazado su precencia, incluso Arthur le habia dicho que cuando Ludo aparecia, "Jane" sonreia, y se relajaba, aparte de que con ellos (Arthur y Molly) ella se mostraba como una peqeña normal.

Eso le hizo sonreir, por que significaba que "Jane" los apreciaba.

-Hola Granger-

Todos se giraron, y vieron a Lupin y Petter, que les sonreian.

Hermione se puso seria un poco.

-Hola- saludaron todos.

-Em, esto... ¿Como has estado Granger? Ya sabes, despues del duelo- dijo Remus un poco nervioso.

-Bien Lupin¿Y él quien es?- pregunto Hermione señalando a Petter, claro que sabia quien era, pero se suponia que no se lo habian presentado.

-Ha, y-yo soy Petter Pettigrew- dijo este timidamente.

-Ya, hola- saludo Hermione con una sonrisa calmada.

-REMUS! PETER! VENGAN AQUI! NO SE JUNTEN CON ESA MENSA Y A SU GRUPO DE AMIGO-IMBECILES!- dijo Sirius desdes su lugar, y se oia muy molesto.

-Mejor vayance, les llaman- sonrio Hermione.

-Ha..si, bueno, nos vemos luego- sonrio Remus avergonzado, y se retiro con Petter, solo para ser regañados por James y Sirius por su "traición a la amistad"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba muy contenta, ultimamente salia siempre con Molly, Arthur y Ludo muy seguido, gracias a ellos ya habia dejado de ir a comer a las cocinas sola, y Ludo siempre la acompañaba a todos lados, en lo que se reunian los 4 de neuvo para charlar o para hacer cualquier cosa.

Los duelos con Sirius y James estaban a la orden del día, tenia por lo menos 4cada semana, y eso que abeces Remus y Lily lograban detenerlos, pero normalamente sin mucho éxito.

Seguia saliendo al "Cabeza de puerco" en cada salida a Hosgmeade, seguia viendo a los Slytherin ahi, pero en cuanto los veia, se salia, no estaba de humor para aguantarlos todas las veces que iba, los toleraba, pero como ya no necesitaba nada de ellos, ni los queria cerca.

Pero por otro lado ya se sentia precionada, con Molly, Arthur y Ludo, apenas y tenia tiempo para ella, ya no podia irse así nada mas.

Y aun necesitaba encontrar el giratiempo que la trajo.

Y debia hacerlo pronto.

Ron necesitaba que se apresurara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOSS!!-

-¿HE?- Hermione apenas salio del dormitorio de señoritas, se topo con una marejada de chicas y chicos que le sonreían a mas no poder.

-Feliz cumpleaños superiora Granger!- sonrieron varios, mostrando pancartas que decían "Arriba Granger!" o "Black y Potter Apestan!".

-Venga con nosotros! Sus regalos están abajo!- sonrió Ludo, tomando el brazo de Hermione y llevándola hacia una mesa tras el gentío de chicos.

Ahí, habia varios regalos de distintos tamaños y formas, y al parecer, todos eran suyos.

-¿S-son míos…?- pregunto Hermione sonrojada.

-SIIIII!!- gritaron todos.

-P-pero, n-no tenían que, yo, esto…- Hermione estaba mas roja que un tomate.

-No digas mas superiora Granger! Tú eres nuestra heroína! Eres la mejor!- le sonrio Ludo a mas no poder.

-Si! Por eso le hemos organizado esta fiesta!- sonrio una chica.

-Si! Felicidades!- sonriesron varios mas.

Hermione sonriomuy con movida, y acepto los regalos.

Y compartio con ellos un poco de tiempo.

Despues Molly y Arthur le dieron obsequios, ella estaba muy feliz. Era como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero tambien se sentia triste, por que los extrañaria mas al irse a casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ven Dlanor- sonrio Hermione, y su aguila fue a su encuentro.

-Pronto sera navidad, y necesito que me ayudes con algo- le sonrio Hermione, y Dlanor asintio.

Hermione ya habia descubierto que Dlanor no era como cualquier ave, era sumamente inteligente,y astuta.

-Quiero que lleves esto a la tienda de "Vadon", en el callejón Knockturn¿Deacuerdo?- sonrio Hermione, entregandole una carta a Dlanor.

-Kraa- dijo este afirmando.

-Bien, asegurate de que el dueño la reciva, nadie mas puede tocarla Dlanor, si alguien mas lo intenta, dale una advertencia- sonrio Hermione.

Dlanor asintio, y emprendio el vuelo.

Hermione lo miro perderse en el cielo, sabia que era arriesgado eso, pero no habia mejor forma de parecer un cliente, que una carta, aun que si el Ministerio la interceptaba, seguro se meteria en problemas, no todos los días un cliente pregunta por un giratiempo roto u olvidado por el callejón Knockturn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Estimada señorita Mili_

_permitame decirle que si contamos con el objeto deceado por usted, el precio sera de 34,560 galeones, ni menos ni mas, ya que como usted sabe, en este negocio, no estamos para regatear._

_Se despide de usted:_

_Sr. Mcteen_

Hermione sonrio al leer la carta que le regreso Dlanor, aun que al principio se sorprendio de ver sus patas, pico y el plumaje blanco al rededor de este, manchado de sangre, señal de alguien mas quizo abrir la carta.

-Bien hecho Dlanor, bien hecho, ahora, preparemonos para la navidad, Molly, Arthur y Ludo estaran fuera con sus familias, es el mejor momento para salir de caceria- sonrio.

-Kraaa- apoyo Dlanor, mientras comia una rata que havia cazado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Nos veremos! Te escribire todos los días!- dijo Molly abrazando a Hermione con fuerza.

-Molly! Ya dejala, solo sera un par de días!- le dijo arthur con pena.

-Callate!- le dijo Molly molesta, ya brazo y beso a Hermione de neuvo, como si no la fuera a ver nunca.

-Yo tambien superiora!- decia Ludo saltando a su alrededor.

-Si, yo tambien los extrañare- sonrio Hermione.

Pronto las carrozas con los alumnos salieron de Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione caminaba hacia el gran sauce Boxeador, con Dlanor en su brazo, ya era de tarde, pronto seria de noche, miro con atención a su alrededor, y luego entro al sauce.

El castillo se quedo casi solo, salvo Hermione, solo habia unos 6 alumnos mas, y eran de Ravenclw y Gryfindor.

Eso le agrado, tenia la sala cum para ella sola, nadie notaria su aucencia, y podria llegar con calma.

Entro a la casa de los gritos, y salio por ella.

Ya en Hogsmeade, se sonrio, y desaparecio.

-Aqui estamos, el callejón Knocktur- sonrio Hermione, al ver frente a ellos el letrero que señalaba hacia el callejón donde solo los magos oscuros, y profesantes de la amgia negra entraban.

Hermione miro ambos lados del callejon Diagón, y entro sin mas al oscuro callejón.

-¿Donde esta?- se pregunto buscando la tienda "Vadon", el lugar donde habia visto a Draco en su furturo, pedirle al dueño que le ayudara, o se atendria a las concecuencias.

Solo necesitaba saber donde estaba, con todo lo de la guerra, el callejón Diagón ya no existia, habia sido arrazado por Voldemort sin piedad, asi que necesitaba encontrarla de inmediato.

-Hola linda-

Hermione se giro, y vio a verios hombres y mujeres que salieron de las sombras, y le rodearon.

-¿Que hace una peuqeña como tú, en un ligar como este?- sonrio una de las brujas, que tenia una gran cicatris en los ojos.

-Seguramente esta perdida- sonrio otro brujo, viejo y sucio.

-O quizas vine de caceria- dijo Hermione en un tono frio.

-Kra!- grazno Dlanor amenazante, extendiendo sus alas, y mostrando su pico.

-Ella miente, es solo una niña- chillo otra bruja.

-Entonces, descubranlo, y pierdan un miembro- sonrio con malicia Hermione, sacando su varita.

-Filatora!- grito una bruja.

-Escudo!-

-GYAAA!!- el hechizo al regresarse, hizo que a la bruja le salieran quemaduras en la piel, muy dolorosas.

-¿¡Quie mas sigue?! Por que si solo me hacen perder el tiempo, creo que mejor lo aprobecho viendo a quien le mando un crusio! - dijo Hermione ya fastidiada, tenia cosas emjores que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Todos los magos dieron un respingo del susto, y empezaron a retirarse con miedo.

-¿Y ustedes que? Se ban a quedar ahi escondidos tras esas cajas¿O los hago salir por las amlas?- dijo Hermione molesta, no tuvo que girarse, sabia quien era, o mas bien, quienes eran los que se ocultaban tras ella.

-¿Como supiste que eramos nosotros?- pregunto snape serio, saliendo junto con el resto de los Slytherin's.

-Si quieren jugar a las escondidas, almenos haganlo bien, note perfectamente que me siguieron desde el callejón Diagón- le dijo Hermione ahora girandose a verlos.

-Kraa!- grazno Dlanor de mal humor tambien.

-Eres muy buena- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo algo... lunatica.

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto Narcisa sonriendo con calma.

-De complas- sonrio Hermione pasando de ellos, y dirigiendose a donde mas omenos recordaba donde estaba la tienda "Vadon"

-Espera¿Que vas a comprar?- pregunto Rodolphus, alcanzando a Hermione, junto con los demas.

-Eso es asunto mio- le dijo Hermione friamente, sin girarse, solo buscaba la tienda, pero no daba con ella.

-Si nos dices que buscas, te podemos aydar- dijo Bellatrix sonriedno.

Hermione se detuvo, y se giro a verlos _Al parecer no hay de otra_ se dijo de mala gana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara…………………………

Hola, espero que les guste esta continuación :)

Ho, disculpen! Se que les prometi mas en este cap! Pero me salio muy largo! Y creo que mejor lo dejo para mañana lo demas:D

Gracias por todo! Y nos vemos mañana!

Una aclaración!!

**si notaron, Lucius se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza, esa era Herm, que estaba leyendo su mente, y haciendo un poco de preción, pero al encontrar la información, lo dejo en paz.**

"**Vadon" no es el nombre del lugar donde Harry cayo, y fue luego encontrado por Hagird, pero como lo busque y no lo encontre, pues le puse ese.**

**HA! y si quieren saber que significa "Dlanor", el nombre que Herm le puso a su aguila, pues leanlo al reves, y descubranlo!**

Gracias por el apoyo tan grandioso!

Perdonen! pero no puedo poner mis contestaciones! y no se por que no puedo!

Pero aun asi les agrdesco por todo el apoyo tan genial!

GRACIAS MIL!!


	9. Primer Año VIII: No me interesa

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 9**

"**No me interesa****"**

-Busco la tienda "Vadon"- dijo Hermione seria, y una mirada fría.

Los Slytherin la miraron con algo de gran sorpresa, esa era una tienda especializada en venta de artilugios oscuros y maldiciones.

Era el local adecuado, si tus deseos eran ser un mago oscuro.

-Interesantes gustos tienes- sonrió Bellatrix acercándose a Hermione sin vacilar.

Hermione la vio seria, y sus compañeros con miedo, la locura de Bellatrix abecés no tenia limite, pero hasta ellos sabían mantenerse a raya con Hermione, nadie quería un crusio por "accidente", después de todo, ella ya habia demostrado cuanto le importan las reglas del Ministerio. (Es decir, un reverendo cacahuate)

-¿Saben o no donde esta? No tengo todo el tiempo- le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Claro, claro, ven conmigo- sonrió Bellatrix, y Hermione la siguió, y tras ellas, los demás, que estaban entre curiosos de saber que negocios tenia Hermione ahí y temerosos de lo que pudiera hacerles si se ponía de malas.

No caminaron mucho, pronto Hermione vio la tienda "Vadon".

Hermione sonrió de forma torcida. Ahora ya sabia donde estaba.

_Ahora solo falta que pierda a estos incompetentes_ pensó mirando a los Slytherin mirándola con atención.

-¿Qué?, ¿Se van a quedar ahí?- pregunto Hermione sin mirarlos, y entrando a la tienda, para pronto los demás la siguieron.

-Buenas noches, ho, señoritas Black, joven Snape y joven Lestrange- sonrió el dueño, que Hermione supuso seria Mcteen.

-Buenas noches, busco algo- dijo Hermione seria y fría, sabia que los Slytherin estaban al pendiente de ella.

-Claro, claro, sus amigos y usted pueden ver lo que gusten- sonrió el dueño.

-No son mis amigos, y además, busco algo que se que puede tener en la trastienda- dijo Hermione molesta, ya quería irse.

El dueño alzo una ceja sorprendido, pero luego sonrió, los Slytherin no comprendían nada, pero estaban al tanto, seguro Lucius querría enterarse de todo.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que usted es una conocedora señorita, ¿Acaso habíamos hecho negocios antes?- sonrió el dueño mirándola detenidamente.

-Vine aquí a comprar, no a charlar y tomar el té- dijo Hermione mirando con frialdad.

El dueño frunció el ceño por su descortesía, pero era mejor no decir nada, si esa chica se juntaba con los hijos de sus clientes frecuentes, era mejor dejarla en paz.

-Claro, por favor pase- sonrió el dueño, abriendo la puerta de la trastienda.

-Ustedes no se atrevan a seguirme, o la pagaran caro- les dijo Hermione a los demás, que ya tenían intención de seguirla dentro.

-Claro, nosotros te esperamos aquí- sonrió Bellatrix.

Hermione la miro detenidamente unos segundos, y luego miro a Dlanor.

-Quédate aquí Dlanor, si alguien trata de entrar, sácale los ojos- sonrió Hermione a Dlanor, y lo dejo arriba de un armario viejo, este se quedo mirando con hambre a los Slytherin.

-Es muy astuta, no confía en nadie- sonrió Bellatrix.

-Esa ave no me gusta- dijo Narcisa mirando a Dlanor, que parecía relamerse de gusto.

-Es un águila de cacería, son como las lechuzas, pero estas son entrenadas para matar, solo las usan magos oscuros- dijo Snape serio, mirando el ave.

-¿Cómo es que Dumbledore la deja tener esa cosa?- pregunto Rodolphus.

-Quizás por que sabe que Granger es grande, y no debe oponerse a ella- sonrió Bellatrix, mirando a Dlanor, como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo.

-Y-yo no me acercaría a esa cosa hermana, ya escuchaste a Granger, dijo que nos sacaría los ojos- dijo Narcisa asustada.

-Y lo hará querida, lo hará, es perversa como un ave de rapiña, es un predador, esta acostumbrada a la sangre y a ver el dolor es en su presa, es, es………bellísima- sonrió Bellatrix, y sus compañeros la vieron con cara de susto. Obviamente estaba más loca de lo que pensaban.

La puerta se abrió, y vieron salir a Hermione, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, obviamente habia encontrado lo que quería.

-Me dio gusto hacer negocios con usted, señorita Whorther- sonrió el dueño, saliendo tras ella.

Los Slytherin la miraron con extrañes.

-Ven Dlanor, es hora de irnos, creo que tienes hambre, ya que los Slytherin aun tienen sus ojos- sonrió Hermione, y Dlanor se coloco en su brazo, que ella le ofrecía.

Y sin más, ambos salieron de la tienda, pasando de largo a los Slytherin.

-Espera!- le dijo Bellatrix saliendo tras ella.

-Largo, mi tiempo es oro, y no lo pienso desperdiciar con ustedes- dijo Hermione con desprecio.

-Ha, he, ¿Y si lo hablamos mientras tomamos algo?- pregunto Snape de repente, cuando Bellatrix lo miro para que le dijera algo.

Hermione se detuvo entonces, y se giro a ver a los Slytherin con una sonrisa burlona.

-En el callejón Diagón no hay un lugar para beber- dijo en tono obvio, y retomo su marcha.

-Ha, no, pero……- Snape ya no tenía argumentos, y miro a los demás en busca de apoyo.

-P-pero hay un buen lugar para comer!- dijo Narcisa de repente.

Hermione siguió su marcha, pero luego se detuvo, se suponía que ellos ya estaban con Voldemort ¿No? Entonces, podría sacarles información de él.

Como por ejemplo como era ahora, lo mas seguro fuera que se viera con su aspecto de Tom Ridle, no el semi-lagarto que ella conocía.

Hermione se giro a Los Slytherin que la veían sonriendo, y ella también sonrió, al parecer, después de todo si le serian útiles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buen lugar- sonrió Hermione mirando el caro restauran "Le Rush"

-Aquí solemos venir a comer seguido, mi familia es muy adinerada, y somos clientes frecuentes- sonrió Narcisa.

-Ya veo- sonrió Hermione, y saco su varita, por inercia, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás con temor, menos Bellatrix, que miraba a Hermione con atención.

-Calma, no lo usare con ustedes- dijo Hermione burlona, y con un rápido hechizo de transformación, hizo de sus ropas viejas y rotas, unas prendas finas y elegantes.

-Si estas en Roma, viste como los romanos- sonrió Hermione guardando su varita.

-Eres brillante, esos son hechizos de alto nivel- sonrió Bellatrix.

-Si tienes el poder, haces lo que quieres- sonrió Hermione, acariciando a Dlanor, que estaba algo impaciente.

-Si, es verdad- sonrió Bellatrix, con esa locura en su mirada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El mesero alzo una ceja extrañado, ¿Habia escuchado bien?, ¿Esa niña acababa de pedirle sake?

-Te lo deletreo, ¿O puedes comprenderlo solo?, Dije que traigas sake- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Ha…he, s-si madame- dijo el mesero, y miro a los demás para saber que pedirían.

-¿Bebes?- sonrió Bellatrix.

-Si- dijo esta cortante, necesitaba que todos bebieran, así su legilimancia no seria detectada, aun que su blanco era Bellatrix, a falta de Lucius.

-Entonces nosotros también beberemos, tráiganos lo mismo que a ella- dijo Bellatrix emocionada.

Y Snape y Rodolphus se miraron preocupados. Ellos no aguantaban el sake.

-He, espera hermana, nosotras no sabemos beber, solo los chicos, mejor pidamos algo mas ligero- dijo Narcisa preocupada.

Snape y Rodolphus recuperaron el color.

-Déjate de eso hermanita, esta es una noche especial, estamos celebrando, no todos los días Granger come con nosotros- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo, y se giro a Hermione- Aun que si quisieras, podrías hacerlo, a nosotros nos encantaría tenerte mas cerca-

-Yo hago lo que se me de la gana, no me gustan las ordenes- dijo Hermione molesta, ya sabiendo a lo que se refería. Voldemort.

-Ho, claro, Lucius ya me habia comentado algo de eso, disculpa- sonrió Bellatrix con esa locura extraña.

-Kraa- se quejo Dlanor, que estaba sobre la silla de Hermione, ya tenia hambre, y no dejaba de mirar al mesero, que se estaba asustando.

-Bueno, yo quiero lo mismo que ella, si quieres Narcisa, pide otra cosa- dijo Bellatrix sin mas.

-Ha, si… ¿Qué pido?- pregunto a sus compañeros, que suponía más expertos en eso.

-Pues—

-Pide un martirio de saeta, es fuerte, pero suave con tu garganta, excelente para las que no saben tomar- sonrió Hermione burlona, que corto a Snape que le miro molesto, junto con Rodolphus. Ahora tendrían que pedir otra cosa.

-Gracias, si, déme eso- sonrió Narcisa.

-Si madame, ¿Y los caballeros?- pregunto refiriéndose a Snape y Rodolphus.

-He…… u-un traga fuegos- dijo Snape sin mas, y Rodolphus lo miro preocupado, el traga fuegos no era tan fuerte como el sake, pero no era suave a la garganta.

-Ha… y traiga un poco de soda- dijo Rodolphus de inmediato.

-Si, enseguida traigo su orden- dijo el camarero, y se retiro.

-¿Soda?- sonrió Hermione, y Bellatrix y Narcisa la miraron con curiosidad. Ellas no sabían que la soda era para rebajar el trago, lo suficiente para poder tomarlo al menos.

-S-si- dijo Snape serio, solo esperaba que Hermione no los hiciera quedar en ridículo. Ya era suficiente con que fuera la mejor en todo, ¿Y aparte les gana el los tragos? No gracias.

Pero Hermione no dijo nada, solo se dedico a acariciar a Dlanor, que ya quería comer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Eres muy fuerte ¿Sabias?- sonrió Bellatrix tomando un trago de sake.

-Algo- dijo Hermione cortante, terminándose su cuarta botella, mientras Bellatrix apenas iba por la primera.

Narcisa estaba asombrada, ni ella llevaba su segundo trago, y que decir de Snape y Rodolphus, que se estaban tomando solo la soda, y tenían el traga fuegos apenas a ¼ .

-Deberías salir mas con nosotros, seria divertido- sonrió Bellatrix.

-No me interesa- dijo Hermione molesta, era la décima vez que le insinuaba a Voldemort.

-Pero aun no sabes las grandezas que podrías alcanzar con nuestro señor Oscuro- murmuro Bellatrix por lo bajo, haciendo que los otros 3 Slytherin sintieran un escalofrió.

-¿Que grandezas? Tú no me profesas libertad, solo esclavitud. Y yo no pienso volverme el maldito perro faldero de nadie, estoy harta de que intenten darme ordenes- le silbo Hermione con una mirada asesina, que hizo que todos sintieran terror de ella, menos Bellatrix, que la miraba como la cosa mas grandiosa del mundo.

-Tú debiste venir a Slytherin, eres demasiado grande para estar con esa basura- le sonrió Bellatrix encantada por su carácter.

-Jaja, Vaya cosas me dices, dime ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás estarías hablando con una sangre sucia?- le sonrió Hermione con burla, y Bellatrix puso una cara de asco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- chillo molesta- No digas esa palabra! No la digas! Es asquerosa, como todos ellos que ensucian nuestra sangre! Tú no eres eso! Eres una sangre pura!- dijo Bellatrix molesta.

-Eso no lo sabemos, así como puedo ser pura, puedo ser mestiza o sucia- le sonrió Hermione con frialdad.

-Eso no es verdad! Mira todo tu poder! Ese poder viene de la sangre pura!- le chillo Bellatrix sintiéndose ofendida, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza fuerte.

Hermione sonrió fríamente, pero luego relajo su semblante a uno calmado y sereno, mientras se servia otro trago.

-Tal vez, pero mi único amo, soy yo, solo me sirvo a mi y a mis propósitos. A nadie más- le dijo Hermione sonriendo con calma.

De inmediato Bellatrix dejo su cara de molestia, y la volvió en una de felicidad, ella estaba encantada por esa actitud.

-Eres grandiosa- le sonrió a Hermione en tono soñador y sintiendo como su dolor de cabeza disminuía.

-Lo sé- le dijo Hermione con una mueca burlona, y se levanto de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Bellatrix seria.

-Al castillo, la hora de queda empieza en media hora, gracias por la cena- dijo sonriendo, y tomo a Clamor, para después desaparecer.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso!? Es muy joven para aparecerse!- dijo Narcisa sorprendida.

-Ug, cof, ni le preguntes, cof, siempre nos manda al cuerno- dijo Snape molesto, mirando con desagrado que no habia puesto suficiente soda en su bebida.

-Tontos, ella no tiene por que dar explicaciones, esta muy por encima de nosotros, somos insectos a sus ojos, nosotros somos los que deberíamos postrarnos a sus pies- sonrió Bellatrix, tomando el vasito donde Hermione se servia, y acariciando el borde del mismo con un dedo, casi en forma soñadora, pero muy perturbante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione apareció en Hogsmeade, y aprovechando la noche, entro a la casa de los gritos, debía recoger algo que habia dejado ahí.

-Dlanor, quédate aquí, y no dejes que nadie tomo mis cosas- le dijo Hermione acariciando su cabeza.

-Kraaa- sintió Dlanor.

-Ahora debo salir, necesito ese gira tiempo que Mcteen tiene- sonrió ella, ajustando su mascara, que le cubría todo el rostro.

Traía puesto un traje ninja completo (Como el de Zub Cero, en Mortal Combat), pero en color blanco totalmente.

-No me tardo, robar eso no será difícil- sonrió Hermione, y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione apareció dentro de la trastienda de Mcteen, donde antes habia estado, para fingir que estaba buscando unas hiervas para la poción multijugos.

Mcteen le sonrió, y le dijo que si tenia, y Hermione vio donde él tenia sus cosas "Ilegales", un pequeño armario, donde noto un gira tiempo roto.

_Y ese tiene que ser_ se dijo abriendo con un hechizo el armario, que estaba sellado con varias maldiciones.

No le costo mucho abrirlo, y saco el gira tiempo.

Lo observo, y lo examino con su varita, debía asegurarse de que ese era el que la habia traído a ese tiempo, y para su gusto, si era ese. Ya que soltó chispas negras con centellas de plata. Las mismas que habia visto antes de desaparecer.

Hermione lo tomo, y en eso apenas evito un golpe a su cara.

-Ladrón! Regresa eso!- dijo Mcteen a Hermione, o mas bien al ladrón enano que tenia en frente.

-Hermine le soltó una bomba, y este estallo en la cara de Mcteen, que se quedo dormido de inmediato.

Hermione se acerco a él, tenia que confundir sus recuerdos, para que no sospechara de ella.

No todos los días un ladrón enano te asalta después de todo.

Hermione se dio por satisfecha, y se guardo el gira tiempo para irse.

-Mcteen! Mcteen! Sal! Necesito información!-

Hermione se giro, esa era la voz de Bellatrix, y seguro no venia sola.

_Rayos!_ Se dijo molesta, y desapareció, apenas lo justo, ya que Bellatrix no la vio.

-Mctee-- ¿He?-

-¿Qué pasa hermana?- pregunto Narcisa tras ella.

-Parece que asaltaron al viejo loco- sonrió Bellatrix, mirando con malicia a Mcteen en el suelo, y su armario "Privado" abierto de par en par.

-Mira, eso es ilegal- sonrió Snape pasando y acercándose al armario, para mirar el contenido.

-Ju, tráiganse todo, quizás nos sirva- sonrió Bellatrix.

-¿Y el viejo?- pregunto Rodolphus.

-Déjalo, y vamonos- dijo saliendo de la trastienda.

Snape junto con Rodolphus vaciaron todo el armario, y salieron antes de que Mcteen despertara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ya estaba en su sala común, mirando el gira tiempo roto en sus manos.

Estaba muy mal, apenas y habia piezas que podía ensamblar en otro reloj.

Iba a necesitar herramientas y un gira tiempo nuevo, de eso ni duda.

-Bueno, pero eso lo dejamos para luego Dlanor, necesito un par de cosas, antes de que asaltemos Gringotts- sonrió Hermione.

-Kraa- apoyo Dlanor, comiendo una rata que habia cazado.

Hermione se acerco a la ventana, y miro el cielo tan negro, y solo podía pensar en Voldemort, y lo que habia visto en la mente de Bellatrix.

Como habia pensado, él tenia una forma humana en ese tiempo, pero eso solo hacia mas difícil todo, con ese rostro, Voldemort podía estar en cualquier lado.

Debía ser cuidadosa.

Fijo su vista en el periódico del Profeta, done se veía en la nota principal, la foto de la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, mientras ellos informaban de varios homicidios de magos y muggles.

Hermione frunció el seño.

La era de oro de Voldemort ya habia comenzado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paso una semana mas, las cartas de Arthur, Molly y Ludo llegaban todos los días, diciéndole cuanto el extrañaban y como deseaban verla pronto.

Además, para su sorpresa, recibió varias de los Merodeadores.

Las de James decían algo así:

_Hola estupida enana!_

_Si, te habla el genial James Potter! Solo para recordarte que pronto estaré de regreso, y te haré morder el polvo! He aprendido grandes hechizos junto con mi buen amigo Sirius, y te aseguro, este ultimo tiempo aprovéchalo! Por que ya no tendrás mas! Jajajajjajajajaja!_

_Te detesta:_

_El G__randioso James Potter_

Las de Sirius eran más o menos esto:

_Hola mendiga escuincla!_

_Si soy yo, el grandioso y todo atractivo de Sirius Black, así es, siéntete digna de estar en la presencia de mi genial escritura! Jajajajaja_

_Solo me digno a escribirte, para que te enteres de que regresare mas fuerte y despiadado! No tendré piedad de una mequetrefe como tú! Jaja, eso! Escóndete bajo tu cama ahora que puedes! Ya que en cuanto me veas, desearas nunca haberme conocido! Jajajajaja_

_Te odio con todas mis tripas! Enana imbecil!_

_ATTE:_

_Yo, el Grandioso Sirius Black._

Después de estas 2 cartas, Hermione empezó a lanzar todas las demás de Sirius y James directo al fuego.

Las de Remus eran mas amenas, y a esas si se tomo la molestia de responder de vez en cuando.

La primera que le mando decía:

_Hola Granger_

_Bueno, estoy aquí en casa, con mi familia, y solo quería saber como estabas._

_Si, eso… ¿Cómo estas?, espero y bien._

_Bueno… pues, no tienes que responderme si no quieres…y eso._

_Bueno, ya me voy._

_Se despide cordialmente de ti:_

_Remus Lupin._

Y Hermione le contesto.

_Hola Lupin._

_Estoy bien, gracias, pásala bien con tu familia._

_Nos veremos pronto._

_Atte:_

_Jane Granger._

Hermione nunca lo supo, pero el chico que la recibió, se dio de saltos sobre su cama muy contento toda la navidad y parte del año nuevo.

Después de esa carta, Remus comenzó a escribirle a diario a Hermione, y ella le contestaba, Remus no era tan tonto e imbecil como sus amigo, y que Harry perdone, pero era verdad.

Sobra decir que Dlanor tuvo muchos vuelos, y no parecía molestarle, y Hermione sabía por que, mas de una vez habia regresado con plumas en su pico.

Hermione nunca habia usado a Dlanor para mandar cartas, así que nunca se le ocurrió decirles a sus amigos que tenia un águila de caza. Ya que no lo creyó algo importante, en su futuro, las águilas de caza ya no existían, dejaron de usarse después de 1981.

Así que técnicamente hablando, ella suponía que era normal verlas. No sabia cuanto se equivoco.

La primera contestación que les hizo Hermione, fue histórica:

En casa de Molly su madre pego un salto hasta el techo, y termino colgada de la lámpara, mientras ella trataba de golpear a Dlanor con una sartén, un rodillo, platos, vasos, la mesa, etc.

En casa de Arthur, su abuela se desmayo, su madre salio gritando despavorida, y su padre trato de matar a Dlanor con su varita, mientras Arthur corría a todos lados pidiendo ayuda.

Con Ludo, este estaba fascinado y habia tratado de tocarlo, hasta que su madre llego junto con su padre, y estos dieron el grito al cielo, y salieron corriendo de la casa.

Con Remus este sin querer grito al ver a Dlanor entrar por la ventana, esto alarmo a sus padres, y al ir en su ayuda, se desmayaron al ver el ave.

Con todos, Dlanor tuvo que dejar las cartas, y salir volando sin más.

Hermione tuvo mucho que explicar en las cartas que vinieron, donde le preguntaban que donde habia sacado un ave de matar, que de donde se le ocurrió tener a ese animalucho, que si era una maga oscura, que qué pensaba Dumbledore de todo eso, y varias cosas mas.

Hermione pensó que mejor se hubiese comparado una rata.

Al final, Arthur, Molly, Ludo y Remus tardaron en tomar algo de confianza con Dlanor, ya que como habia dicho Snape, las águilas de caza eran usadas solo por magos oscuros.

Pero como Hermione les dijo que no hacia nada. Eso y aparte de que les tuvo que garantizar que solo comía roedores, no personas. Pues terminaron accediendo.

Pero ahora Dlanor solo hacia entregas nocturnas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cena de navidad fue muy corta y sencilla.

Como eran pocos, cenaron temprano, y se fueron a dormir.

Aunque Hermione se quedo un poco mas hablando con Dumbledore, charlaron casi hasta las 12, y luego se fueron a dormir.

Para el día siguiente Hermione se levanto, y fue a desayunar. Pero se paro en seco al ver una montaña de regalos.

Se sorprendió mucho, y sonriendo, fue a abrirlos.

La mayoría eran dulces, peines, collares, aretes, y cosas como esas.

Pero le dio algo de pena al descubrir que la mayoría le habia mandado ropa, calzado y túnicas nuevas.

Molly incluso se habia tomado la molestia de incluir ropa interior y sostenes.

Hermione se puso roja de vergüenza, pero agradeció que fuera la única que pensara en regalarle eso.

Arthur le habia regalado un juego de plumas de águilas, muy finas, que le encantaron a Hermione.

Ludo le habia regalado un estuche de ajedrez, y le habia mandado un gorrito de Santa Closs a Dlanor (el cual por cierto se veía muy gracioso con el puesto)

Remus le habia mandado un juego de gorro, guantes y bufanda, de color rosa muy bonito, a Hermione le gusto mucho, y de inmediato se lo probo, junto con la ropa que Molly le habia mandado.

Y para su sorpresa, hasta Sirius y James le habían mandado algo.

Eran dos lindos bociferadores, donde le gritaban de majaderías, y hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Hermione tomo nota de patearles el trasero cuando los tuviese de frente.

También noto un regalo de parte de Dumbledore, ella se sonrió muy contenta, y lo abrió, era una foto de ella y sus amigos, Hermione nunca se dio cuenta cuando se la tomaron, y la miro confundida, ahí estaban los 4 el día que Molly la llevo a la mesa de Gryfindor para comer.

Giro el porta retrato, y vio una dedicatoria, escrita con plata, que decía:

"Nunca dejes de sonreír Jane, por que tu sonrisa ilumina a todos los que están a tu alrededor

Con cariño: Albus Dumbledore"

Hermione miro muy conmovida esas palabras, y abrazo el porta retrato. Dumbledore siempre sabía como hacerte sentir bien.

-Gracias director- sonrió Hermione.

Siguió abriendo los regalos, y miro con algo de fastidio como los Slytherin le habían regalado algo.

-Genial- se dijo molesta, pero decidió abrirlos, para ver que eran, eso después de ver si tenían alguna maldición o algo así.

Lucius le habia mandado una pluma de oro, que escribía todo lo que querías. Hermione la lanzo a la basura.

Bellatrix le mando una túnica de terciopelo de color negro. Otra cosa a la basura.

Narcisa le mando un peine que rizaba el cabello mágicamente. A la basura… no mejor ese no.

Andrómeda, le habia mandado maquillaje. Este si a la basura.

Rodolphus le mando una botella de sake exportada de Japón. Hermione ni se lo pensó dos veces y se lo bebió.

Snape le mando un libro de magia oscura. Este Hermione lo miro con agrado, después de todo, Snape demostraba que era el único con cerebro, y sabia mas o menos que quería… aparte de Rodolphus.

Grabe y Goyle mandaron dulces.

Hermione paso el resto del día acomodando sus regalos, y mandando cartas de agradecimiento a todos los que le dieron regalo. Para eso tuvo que sacar la pluma que le regalo Lucius de la basura, y de paso la túnica que le regalo Bellatrix, después de todo, no estaba tan fea. Pero el maquillaje si lo dejo donde estaba.

Pero como alegría de navidad, a Sirius y James, Hermione les mando a Dlanor, para fastidiarlos un rato con unas bombas fétidas que le habia mandado un chico Hufflepuff de primer curso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara…………………………

Hola, espero que les guste esta continuación :)

Ho, disculpen! Pero como tengo cosas que hacer, mañana no podré subir un capitulo, sino hasta el lunes :)

Pero para el lunes, veremos como Hermione asalta Gringotts, y obtiene el gira tiempo.

El final ya se acerca.

Gracias por todo! Y nos vemos el lunes!

Gracias por el apoyo tan grandioso!

**Palowin!!!   
**

Hola!

Jaja, si todos aman a Herm, y ella pensando que nadie le quiere, cielos esta niña que no entiende, espero que te guste este cap! Nos vemos!

**Demona   
**

¡HOLA:D 

Descuida, cuando puedas leer, haslo, cuando no estara bien, sigue adelnate con el estudio y suerte!

**madridcc   
**

Jaja, si pequeña pero matona! Esa es la Herm que todos amamos y que trapea el suelo con James y sirius Xd jaja

**noelia   
**

Gracias! Que bueno que te gusto! Espero este tambien! Nos vemos hasta el lunes!

**KittyCat   
**

Hola!!

Bueno, Herm sufre por que ama a Ron, y es buena persona, ademas, eso es lo que le da sierto encanto a Herm, el que se tan buena :D

**SAAN,,**

Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el fic! Eso me anima! Ojala este te guste como quedo, y me perdones por no poder subir nada mañana, nos vemos! Y te cuidas!


	10. Primer Año IX: Ay Mierda!

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 10**

"**Ay Mierda!****"**

-Creo que ya tengo todo listo- sonrió Hermione revisando todo sus kunais, que habia estado preparando con varios sellos especiales, que le enseño Mokotetesu.

Los guardo en un estuche, con un sello especial, y los encogió para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Solo espero no necesitar a Orochi- dijo Hermione seria, levantando la manga de su túnica, y dejando al descubierto su ante brazo derecho, donde tenia tatuada la silueta de una serpiente blanca, rodeada de un pentagrama, y en cada punta, un kanji de elementos.

-Si la ven seguro piensan que trabajo para Voldemort- dijo algo cansada.

-Krraa- dijo Dlanor confundido.

-Je, se que no entiendes, pero no importa Dlanor, esta vez tu no iras- sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su águila, que estaba sobre la silla de su escritorio.

-KRA!- se quejo Dlanor molesto.

-Ho, que gruñón eres- sonrió Hermione divertida.

/-Herm! Herm!-

-Aquí estoy Ron, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?-

-Si, como 15 veces al DIA- sonrió Hermione sonrojada.

-Bien, solo quería que lo supieras- sonrió Ron apenado.

-Gracias-

-Herm, ¿Sabes que te amo mucho?- sonrió Ron acercándose a ella.

-Si, Ron-

-Bien, por que quiero que sepas, lo valiosa que eres para mi Herm, eres mi todo, sin ti, no podría vivir…- le susurro Ron, tomando un mecho de su cabello, y besándolo.

-R-ron…- dijo Hermione poniéndose como tomate.

-Es que de verdad te amo- le sonrió este, acercándose a darle un suave beso en los labios./

-Ron…- susurro Hermione, dejando escapar una suave lagrima, seguida de varias más.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Feliz año nuevo!!- sonrió Dumbledore soltando varios fuegos artificiales por todo el comedor, que se ilumino de varios colores.

Hermione sonrió junto con los demás alumnos, que se divertían en el banquete de año nuevo.

La cena fue rápida, ya que eran pocos, así que para la una, todos ya se habían retirado.

-Hasta mañana director- sonrió Hermione despidiéndose de Dumbledore, ya que de nuevo fueron los únicos en quedarse mas tiempo, por estar charlando.

-Hasta mañana pequeña Jane- sonrió Dumbledore, que seguía lanzando muy contento varios fuegos artificiales más.

Hermione sonrió, y doblo un pasillo mas adelante, pero después perdió su sonrisa, y asegurándose que nadie le seguía, doblo hacia el pasillo de los Slytherin, para tomar el camino largo hacia el sauce boxeador.

El golpe a Gringotts sería esa noche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hum, tal y como pensé, al ser año nuevo, todos están en sus casas, y Gringotts esta cerrado- sonrió Hermione, con la apariencia de un hombre alto, de casi 40 años. Gracias a una poción multijugos, que habia estando preparando mucho antes de ir con Mcteen.

Se cubrió su viejo pero varonil rostros con su mascara, y apareció dentro del banco Gringotts.

-Lumus- susurro Hermione, e ilumino la oscura recepción.

Como supuso, todo el lugar estaba desierto, pero sabia que los gnomos estaban ahí. Así que apresuro su marcha, y entro por la puerta que da hacia las arcas de dinero, ya conocía el camino, después de todo, ella misma tenía su propia arca en el futuro.

Hermione dio un último vistazo a su espalda, y entro sin problemas. Ya que ninguna de las puertas tenia seguros o hechizos de seguridad _Quizás es por que nadie es tan estupido como para robar el lugar mas seguro del mundo _sonrió al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Pero al cerrarla, no noto los cientos de pares de ojos rojos, que brillaban siniestramente en la oscuridad.

-Ho, parece que un intruso esta aquí- dijo una voz burlona.

-Si, si que lo es, un intruso ha entrado- canturreo otra voz.

-¿Pero saldrá airoso?- pregunto una voz con burla.

-No, no saldrá, nunca nadie sale- le contestaron varias voces con una siniestra burla. Y de nuevo, entra sus risas perversas, los gnomos regresaron a dormir. Esperando el día siguiente, cuando fueran a recoger los restos sin vida del intruso.

Para saborear la carne muerta.

Por que todos saben, y no dicen, que lo que mas gusta a un gnomo, es la carne de mago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione tomo un carrito, y comenzó a bajar por los túneles, girando justo cuando lo necesitaba. Seguía el camino que habia visto en Lucius. Cada vuelta y cada desviación.

Hermione noto su parada, y de un salto bajo del carrito. Y se clavo al techo con los kunai que cargaba consigo. Dejo irse al carrito, ya que así pensarían que ella siguió de largo.

Tomo impulso, y salto sobre la parada, cayendo sin problemas. Entre menos huellas dejara en el suelo, mas tardarían en saber cual arca robo.

Conjuro de nuevo el Lumus. Y vio frente a ella un enorme pasillo de casi 50m de largo, y 30 de alto.

Camino un poco, y no tardo en ver dos grandes puertas, con una placa en oro que decía "BLACK"

Hermione se sonrió, pero en eso apenas y evito una gran llamarada de un salto.

Se giro a su derecha, e ilumino a un inmenso dragón que bajaba volando.

-Ay, mierda!- Hermione tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar que la pescara con su hocico, se incorporo, y vio que el dragón venia de nuevo.

-GRAAAAK!!-

-¿!QUÉE¡?- Hermione se giro, y no pudo evitar un gran coletazo, que la estampo contra un muro de roca sólida.

-UG!- ella sintió como algo se rompió dentro de ella, seguido de una sensación de caída, pero apenas la percibió, logro caer al suelo sin hacerse mucho daño.

-AUG!- chillo al sentir como algo hacia "CKRAK" dentro de ella, se sujeto su costado izquierdo, mientras sentía un punzante dolor que le hizo soltar lagrimas. Se habia roto 3 costillas.

-GRAAAAK!!-

-Ay, rayos…- dijo sorprendida y miraba frente a ella a 2 dragones, uno de color rojo, y otro negro, que ahora se colocaban frente a la arca, como protegiéndola.

-Ja…b-buen sistema de seguridad…- bromeo mientras se apoyaba contra el muro, tenia que curarse rápido, o no la contaría.

_Pero necesito toda mi magia disponible para romper los sellos de la arca, si me curo, no podré abrirla_ se dijo seria, mirando a los dragones, que empezaban a acercarse.

-RAYOS!- grito furiosa, y levanto su varita. Solo podía usar 2 hechizos de ataque, solo eso era su magia de reserva. Solo 2.

-GRIIIIKK!!- gruño el dragón rojo lanzándose con su hocico abierto, Hermione lo esquivo, y se coló bajo su cuerpo, evitando como podía ser aplastada, cuando logro pasarlo, dio un salto hacia su lomo, y se sujeto de una de sus púas.

El dragón negro la vio y se lanzo contra el lomo de su compañero, pero Hermione fue mas rápida, y evadió su mordida, que le dio de llano al otro.

-GRRAAAAAAKK!! Chillo este molesto, y se lanzo contra su compañero. Hermione bajo rápidamente de este, y se alejo de ambos dragones, que comenzaron a atacarse entre si.

-Ug-Blurg!- Hermione vomito bastante sangre. Al parecer, sus costillas rotas estaban lastimándole los pulmones. Si no terminaba rápido, tendría una hemorragia interna.

-Hag…. Ha… ha…- miro tras ella, y vio como el negro se abalanzaba contra el rojo, pero este en un rápido movimiento, le clavo los dientes en el cuello. El otro trato de zafarse, pero el rojo dijo un giro a su mandíbula, y un "KRACK" se escucho. Le habia partido el cuello.

Mierda, eso fue rápido se dijo Hermione sorprendida, y se apresuro como pudo hacia el arca, con sus costillas rotas, cada paso era como caminar sobre púas.

Pronto el dragón rojo perdió el interés en su compañero, y se giro hacia Hermione, que ya estaba en frente del arca, y estaba lanzando los kunai a la puerta, que formaron un pentágono el él.

-Graaaakk!!- gruño el dragón rojo acercándose rápidamente a ella.

Hermione apenas se giro, y lo encaro. Tenia que esperar el momento justo.

Este abrió su gran hocico para tragársela.

-RELAMPAGO SENTEIA!!- grito Hermione, y el relámpago entro por la boca del dragón, cruzándole todo el cerebro.

Se tambaleo un poco, pero al final cayo sin más, soltando humo de su boca.

-Ha… ha… c-creo que con eso, t-tendré por ahora…- se dijo un poco aliviada, y se giro de nuevo a la arca, tenia que darse prisa, el dragón solo estaba desmayado, y quizás no tardaría en despertar.

Hizo varios movimientos con sus manos, haciendo sellos orientales, mientras cada kunai comenzaba a brillar intensamente, de uno en uno.

En eso Hermione escucho un murmullo, se giro a su espalda, y miro como "Algo" estaba sobre el dragón muerto.

Trato de enfocar mejor, pero la luz de los kunai era un poco tenue, y no veía bien ese "Algo".

Pero de repente, ve varias _¿Pelotas?_ Rodando a su alrededor.

Parecían… Peludas.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, mientras un escalofrió de terror la recorría hasta la medula.

Sabía bien lo que esas pelotas eran.

Eran Wolow's.

Pequeños animales peludos, del tamaño de un perro mediano, con ojos rojos como la sangre, y una gran boca, curvada como una despreciable sonrisa perversa, llena de hileras de colmillos, y de baba toxica, que si entrabas en contacto con ella, te paralizaba……dejando que te comieran viva.

Pero también eran conocidos por su gran apetito insaciable por la carne.

Por donde un Wolow pasaba…… no dejaba mas que los huesos.

-Mierda!- se dijo Hermione, y se apresuro con sus sellos, solo faltaba que un kunai brillara. Solo uno.

Termino el último sello con sus manos, y el último Kunai brillo.

De inmediato, grandes frases doradas escritas en latín aparecieron, y comenzaron a romperse conforme aparecían.

Hermione se toco el costado izquierdo, y vomito de nuevo mas sangre. Miro tras ella, y noto como los Wolow's estaban comiéndose rápidamente el cuerpo, ya llevaban la mitad del cuerpo.

Se giro al frente, y solo esperaba que su rompe sellos se apresurara, y abriera las puertas rápidamente.

No quería estar ahí afuera cuando se acabaran al dragón, y buscaran mas comida.

Pronto el la ultima escritura se rompió, y las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Hermione sintió que le regresaba la vida, y entro rápidamente, tanto que no vio como una pelota se dirigía a ella.

-Vaya- dijo algo sorprendida, mirando las montañas de oro, plata y bronce, junto con cofre de diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas y demás piedras preciosas.

Habia muchos muebles antiguos y demás artefactos hechos de oro macizo.

Pero todo eso lo paso de largo, solo le interesaba un ropero viejo que habia visto en la mente de Lucius.

Era ahí donde el señor Black guardaba sus más preciados tesoros.

Camino un poco, y después vio en una esquina, algo abandonada, el ropero que buscaba.

Se apresuro, y lo abrió. Ahí vio como 15 gira tiempos, pero solo tomo uno. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, ya estaba lista para irse.

Todo habia salido perfectamente.

-HAAAAAA!!!-

Hermione cayo de cara al suelo, apenas y miro los ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre del Wolow que le clavaba la mandíbula en el hombro izquierdo. Estaba forcejeando mucho, trataba de arrancarle el brazo desde la raíz.

-HAAG!!- grito Hermione al sentir un tirón que le disloco el hombro.

-AUG! Maldito! Relámpago sentéis!- grito y le bolo toda la cabeza con el hechizo.

-R-rayos! Ug!- se quito con su único brazo sano el cuerpo del Wolow.

Y se tendió en el suelo exhausta, el esfuerzo le punzaba en las costillas y su brazo estaba completamente dislocado, y ahora tenia una fuerte hemorragia alrededor de él.

-N-no… no…- murmuro sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse. No la iba a librar.

-No… NO! NO! NO! NO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, se lleno el antebrazo de sus sangre.

Cuando sintió su piel húmeda por ella, solo esperaba que fuera lo correcto.

/-No uses a Orochi solo por que si, no le gusta sentirse usada, y nada es peor que ofender a una serpiente-/

Hermione recordó las palabras de su maestro. Y lo único que pensó, es que se encomendaba a Dios.

-INVOCACIÓN!!! OROCHIII NO JUTSU!!!- grito Hermione desesperada.

De su mano salio una intensa luz que rompió su manga, mientras que todo se iluminaba con claridad.

Hermione apenas vio la gran silueta de una gran serpiente de ojos dorados, que brillaban intensamente.

-P-por favor…n… necesit-to… ir a la casa, d-de los gritos……- murmuro apenas audible, mientras sentía su cuerpo mas pesado, ya no sentía su lengua.

Orochi asintió, y juntas desaparecieron en una gran nube de humo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/PUF!!/

-KRAAK!- chillo Dlanor del susto, y volando hasta un viejo armario.

La estancia de la casa de los gritos se llano de un intenso humo blanco, donde se irguió con orgullo y omnipotencia una gran serpiente albina de ojos dorados.

Dlanor casi pone un huevo del susto ahí mismo. Pero la gran serpiente solo lo miro unos segundos, y después desapareció en una nuevo /PUM!/

-Auug…-

-Kraaak!!- chillo Dlanor sorprendido, al escuchar un gemido extraño.

La niebla se disipa lentamente, y puede ver a un hombre tirado en el suelo, todo herido, y salpicando sangre del cuello, parecía que se estaba muriendo ahí mismo.

-KRA!- chillo al reconocerlo, esa era la forma que habia tomado su ama al irse, para pronto bajo a la estancia, y saco de la mochila, que su ama habia dejado, un frasco verde.

Lo tomo con una de sus patas, y se lo llevo a Hermione, que apenas y se movió boca arriba, para tratar de respirar.

-Kra! Kra! Kra!- la llamaba Dlanor, pero Hermione ya no podía moverse, y estaba desangrándose rápidamente. Estaba muy pálida.

Dlanor tomo el bote con una pata, y abrió el bote con su pico, tal y como su antiguo amo le habia enseñado.

Como pudo le derramo el liquido violeta en la boca, y Hermione apenas como auto reflejo, se trago la poción, lo más que pudo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kra! Kra!-

-Ug… ¿N?...- Hermione abrió poco a poco los ojos, tratando de fijar quien rayos le picaba el hombro.

-KRA! KRAAA!!-

-Aug… ¿ahora qué?...- murmuro medio dormida, y entonces capto, se puso de pie rápidamente, y miro como loca a todos lados.

No estaba en Gringotts.

-Estoy… en la casa de los gritos…- murmuro sorprendida.

-KRAA!!- grazno Dlanor volando hasta su hombro izquierdo.

-HA! Dlanor!- le sonrió Hermione.

-Kraaa… Kraaa…- decía Dlanor restregándose cariñosamente en la cara de Hermione.

-Ho, Dlanor! Gracias!- le sonrió Hermione muy contenta, mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Pero en eso nota que su voz ya no es masculina, se mira, y ve su cuerpecito normal.

Primero se sonríe, y luego se pone pálida ¿Cuánto llevaba dormida?

-Dlanor! ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunta como si le fuera a contestar.

-¿Kra?-

-Ha, déjalo, ya es de día!- chilla Hermione mirando un poco de luz filtrarse por las viejas ventanas.

Transforma sus ropas desechas y ensangrentadas, por unas nuevas, toma su mochila, y sale junto con Dlanor de la casa de los gritos.

Y cuando lo hace, se da cuenta que ya paso la hora del desayuno.

-Mierdaaa!!- refunfuña, y se va corriendo como loca.

Obviamente iba a tener mucho que explicar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-McGonagall exagera- murmura Hermione molesta, le habia quitado 15 puntos por no ir a desayunar.

Era extraño, pero estaba segura que McGonagall la traía contra ella desde la vez que fue a "visitar" a Lupin.

Siempre encontraba el pretexto para quitarle puntos.

Que su actitud era muy salvaje, que era una busca pleito (Lo curioso, es que nunca decía eso de Sirius y James), que tenia una comportamiento de maga oscura (por Dlanor y eso de amenazar a todo mundo con un crusio), que por que Dumbledore le tenia tanta preferencia (Curioso que no se mordiera la lengua al decirle eso, ¡Ella era así con Sirius y James!, ¡Nunca les decía nada!) y que por que esto, aquello y lo otro.

Hermione ya entendía por que Snape era tan descaradamente preferincista con los de Slytherin. Si McGonagall era asi de joven, ¿Pues quien no le agarraba coraje a los de Gryfindor?.

Hermione casi se muerde la lengua al recordar que ella era/es una Grynfindor.

Pero con una McGonagall así……… era mil veces mejor ser una linda y cariñosa Hufflepuff.

Que un estupido y pretencioso Gryfindor. (Ahora si, aquí si se mordió la lengua.)

Hermione decidió dejar pasar su coraje, después de todo tenia muchos regalos de año nuevo que abrir, además de comenzar a reemplazar el gira tiempo nuevo, con el viejo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione entro a su sala común, y vio los cientos de regalos que le habían llegado, tal y como en navidad.

Sin duda era mejor ser una Hufflepuff! Todos te querían y te animaban a cada rato! Y eso, no digan que no, anima la moral.

Se sentó y empezó a abrir cada regalo.

Muchos fueron dulces, juguetes (Es que para todos, sigue siento una linda y "peque" niña de 11 años) y demás cosas geniales.

-Ha, aquí están!- sonrió Hermione al ver después de un rato, el de sus amigos.

Molly le mando un gran suéter hacho a mano, era de color amarillo y tenia una "J" en negro. Se lo puso de inmediato, en el futuro, ella siempre esperaba con emoción su suéter, hecho con mucho cariño.

Arthur le mando varias calcetas térmicas de color amarillo con franjas negras.

Ludo le mando unos guantes amarillos, con el escudo de Hufflepuff.

Hermione se sonrió divertida, supuso que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Luego encontró el de Dumbledore, lo abrió con gran emoción, y descubrió que eran unos tenis muggles de color amarillo con negro. Y junto con ellos venia una nota que decía "Para que todo haga juego"

Hermione se tiro al piso de la risa, Dumbledore era adivino ¿O qué?

Ella siguió abriendo regalos, y luego vio el de Sirius y James. Ni los iba a tocar, cuando de repente estos estallaron. Llenándola de una extraña mucosidad verdosa.

Ni quiso imaginarse lo que era.

-Mendigos imbeciles…- murmuro con odio, pensando en que si Voldemort no se apuraba, ella misma mataría a esos dos.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus varita, limpio todo.

Bufo con molestia y siguió abriendo regalos. Y se topo con el de Remus.

Lo abrió con una sonrisa, y descubrió que era un juego de gorrito y bufanda, de color amarillo con franjas negras.

Ahora si Hermione se sorprendió. Dumbledore era vidente! Seguro que si!

Se probó el gorrito, y vio que le tapaba hasta las orejas. Eso era bueno, estas ya no tendrían frió.

Siguió abriendo regalos, y se topo con los de los Slytherin.

Bufo de nuevo con molestia, esos ya se creían sus amigos.

-En fin, quizás me mandaron sake- pensó mas animada, y después de revisar que no tuviesen nada raro, los abrió.

Lucius mando un reloj de oro.

Bellatrix unos aretes de diamantes.

Y Hermione se los regreso con una nota que decía que no estaba a la venta. 3 días después, recibió 4 botellas del mejor sake de Japón. Y esos claro que no los regreso.

Narcisa le mando un botella de un exclusivo aceite para el cabello, este lo hacia manejable y suave, además de evitar que se esponjara. Se lo pensó un poco, pero se lo quedo.

Andrómeda mando varios gloss para los labios, de distintos sabores y colores. Hermione se lo pensó demasiado, pero al final se lo quedo, pensó que seria muy grosero si no lo aceptaba, después de todo, ella seria la madre de Thonks, así que no era tan mala en el fondo.

Rodolphus mando de nuevo 2 botellas de sake importado, y Hermione tardo 7 minutos exactos en bebérselas.

Grabe y Goyle mandaron dulces de nuevo.

Snape le regalo un libro de pociones avanzadas, junto con una nota donde le preguntaba como la estaba pasando.

Hermione miro la nota con desconfianza, pero decidió responderle con un : "No te importa Snape. Pero estoy bien, gracias por el regalo, me encanta pociones. Pasa buen año"

Ella nunca lo supo, pero el chico que recibió esa nota, casi se desmaya del gusto.

Hermione termino usando todo el resto del día para guardar sus regalos, y para preguntarse como rayos se llevaría todo eso al orfanato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-KRA! KRA! KRA!- chillo Dlanor entrando por la ventana.

-¿Ya llegaron?- pregunto Hermione dejando el gira tiempo que trataba de reensamblar.

-KRA!- asintió Dlanor emocionado.

-GENIAL!- sonrió Hermione, y coloco todo lo suyo en una cajita negra, la encogió, y se la guardo en el bolsillo.

Para pronto se cambio con el suéter de Molly, las calcetas de Arthur, los guantes de Ludo, los tenis de Dumbledore, y la bufanda y gorrito de Remus.

Parecía una señal de precaución con patas.

Salio corriendo entusiasmada, evitando todos los obstáculos, es decir a varios alumnos y maestros, bueno, le pareció escuchar a McGonagall quitarle 20 puntos por correr en los pasillos y casi atropellarla, pero quizás fuera su imaginación.

Pronto vio la entrada, y salio disparada por la puerta, y de un brinco se paro sobre el barandal de la escalera.

No pasó mucho tiempo, y vio a las carrozas acercarse.

Se sentía muy feliz.

Todo estaba saliendo excelente.

Genial.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo!

El que viene ya es el final, y eso es seguro! Espero que les guste como hasta ahora:D

En el siguiente, veremos un poco del regreso de los demás a Hogwarts, algunos encuentros, el 14 de febrero y el esperado fin de curso.

Donde Hermione usara su reensamblado gira tiempo.

Espero les guste! Y gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo!

Una aclaración!

**Lo lamento! Pero ya me han dicho que me cancelan si sigo respondiendo los mensajes, a los que no tienen cuenta, así que perdónenme! Pero ya no podré responderles, pido disculpas! Y aclaro que yo no hice las reglas! Solo las sigo U.U**

**Y contestando la duda de **amparoblack: **Si. A Remus le gusta Herm y No. A Lucius no le gusta, solo le atrae su poder. Perdona si no lo hice antes, discúlpame n.nU**

AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO A POLLO A TODOS!

GRACIAS A : LucyCullen, Palowin!!!, amparoblack, panxa, Y KittyCat.

Y A LOS TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! XD


	11. Primer Año X Final 1: Estoy harta

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 11**

"**Estoy harta del tiempo"**

-Jane!-

-Molly!- sonrió Hermione, corriendo a abrazar a Molly que la recibió encantada.

Ambas se abrazaron con amor y gran ahínco, mientras la pelirroja la llenaba de besos.

-Molly! Ya deja a esa pobre criatura! La dejas en ridículo! Todos nos miran!- decía Arthur todo apenado, mientras los demás les miraban sonriendo, y casi con burla.

-Cállate Arthur¿No vez que no la he visto desde hace tanto tiempo?-le espeta Molly abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Las vacaciones de navidad no son años Molly- dijo Arthur avergonzado por la escena.

-Deja de decir tonterías! Y ven a abrazarla!- le dijo Molly molesta.

Arthur abrió los ojos como platos ¿EL¿Un hombre todo macho andándose con abrazos y besos que son cosas de niñas¿EN FRENTE DE TODA LA ESCUELA? JAMAS!

-No es necesario, Jane sabe que la estimo- dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Molly ya estaba por golpearlo con su zapato cuando…

-SUPERIOREEEEES:D – grito Ludo lanzándose sobre Arthur, que apenas libro una caída de cara.

-Ludo! No andes haciendo eso! Ya también estas como estas locas sentimentalistas!- le regaño Arthur, cargando con el pequeño e hiperactivo Ludo.

-Ala orden superior!- saludo Ludo estilo militar- HO! Una moneda muggle!- sonrió apuntando al piso.

-¿QUÉE¿Dónde¿Dónde? QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! ESA MONEDA ES MIA! DIOS! SEGURO SE ME A CAIDO!- decía Arthur de rodillas en el suelo, buscando su moneda.

-Y luego dice que las de las escenas ridículas somos nosotras- dijo Molly tapándose la cara de vergüenza.

Mientras todos los veían y se reían de lo lindo, para luego pasarlos de largo, después de todo, ellos eran el grupo mas raro de Hogwarts: "La superiora/toda poderosa Granger", "La gruñona/mandona Molly", "El hiperactivo/siempre bonachón Ludo" y "El que quiso nacer/no pudo ser muggle, Arthur"

-¿Y donde esta la moneda? No la veo- dijo Hermione buscándola con la mirada.

-Era broma :D – sonrió Ludo.

-LUDOOOO!!!- grito Arthur colérico, y Ludo se fue hecho un rayo hacia el castillo, junto con un Arthur que quería estrangularlo.

-Arthur Weasley! Deja a ese chico en paz!- regaño Molly saliendo tras ellos.

Hermione se rió divertida, sin duda sus amigos eran los mas locos de todos.

_Los extrañare cuando me vaya_ pensó sonriendo con algo de nostalgia.

-Hola Granger-

Hermione perdió su sonrisa, y miro al los Slytherin que acababan de llegar, que precian algo sorprendidos, ya que Hermione se veía muy……amarilla.

-Hola- sonrió Hermione algo maligna.

-¿Te gustaron los regalos?- sonrió Narcisa.

-Si, han estado bien- sonrió Hermione con calma, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Que bueno, no sabíamos que darte- sonrió Artemisa.

-No, descuida, han estado bien- le sonrió Hermione, era curioso, pero Thonks tenia a quine salir, sonreía muy parecido a su madre.

-Y ¿No has hecho algo divertido?- sonrió Bellatrix con su locura habitual.

Hermione no le contesto, pero hizo una mueca cargada de malicia, que ellos interpretaron como un: "Si, pero no te diré, y si insistes, te mando un crusio", algo que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

-Bueno, les veo mas tarde- sonrió Hermione entrando al castillo.

-Pues parece que si ha hecho algo- dijo Snape serio.

-Si, eso parece- dijo Rodolphus serio.

-De poco en poco, ella se unirá a nosotros- sonrió Lucius, entrando al castillo seguido de los demás.

-Pero eso no es suficiente- dijo Bellatrix seria.

-No, por el momento no, pero pronto mi amiga, pronto- sonrió Lucius.

-AAUG!!- gritaron Snape y Rodolphus al salir volando, y darse de lleno de cara al piso.

-Estupido Sirius!- chillo furiosa Bellatrix, sacando su varita junto con Lucius, mientras Narcisa y Andrómeda se ponían tras ellos.

-Hola primita- sonrió Sirius con burla.

-Hola Lucius, feliz navidad- sonrió James burlón. Y tras ellos, con una cara de preocupación, estaban Remus y Petter.

-Malditos idiotas!- grito Lucius furioso.

-No tan pronto "Lucy", recuerda quien es el mejor aquí- sonrió Sirius con burla.

Lucius y Bellatrix apretaron los dientes con furia. Aquí iba a ver guerra.

-Acció varitas de Sirius y James!-

-HAA!- gritaron estos cuando sus varitas salieron volando de sus manos.

-Vaya, vaya¿A quien tenemos aquí?-

Todos los alumnos que estaban alrededor de los Gryfindor y Slytherin, le abrieron paso a Hermione, que sostenía las varitas de sus 2 Merodeadores "favoritos".

-TÚ!!- gritaron ambos furiosos.

-Largo Slytherin's, estos son míos- dijo Hermione fríamente a estos, advirtiéndoles con la mirada, de que si se metían, la pagarían.

-Claro Granger, adelante- sonrió Lucius, apartándose junto con su grupo, donde Snape y Rodolphus ya estaban de pie, y muy molestos.

-¿Saben? He notado que siempre atacan por la espalda, como los cobardes- sonrió Hermione con burla.

-Eso es verdad!-

-Si! Es cierto!-

-Ella tiene razón-

Decían varios alumnos que miraban la pelea.

-Cállense idiotas! Eso dicen por que son unos perdedores!- gruño Sirius furioso.

-Eso es verdad! Además es muy fácil decirnos cobardes cuando eres tu quien tiene nuestras varitas!- le espeto James furioso. Esa escuincla los estaba dejando en ridículo.

En eso, Hermione les regresa sus varitas, y ellos se quedan mirándola sin entender.

-Aquí y ahora Black y Potter, será un solo duelo, ustedes dos contra mí, veremos si ahora pueden ganar, peleando de frente- sonrió Hermione con burla.

-GRR!! Maldita escuincla! Te haré morder el polvo!- le gruño Sirius.

-Black, la última vez que me dijiste eso, fuste tú quien mordió polvo- sonrió Hermione con descarada gracia.

-Maldita estupida!- gruño Sirius, y le mando un expelarmus, Hermione uso su Aquateri y absorbió el hechizo con su escudo de agua.

-Bolaro Flama!- grito James, y la llamarada de fuego, Hermione se la regreso con un escudo.

James casi se asa de no ser por que Sirius le manda un hechizo de agua, que lo mojo, pero lo salvo.

-Gracias viejo- sonrió James ajustándose las gafas.

-Cuando quieras amigo, pero ahora vamos por esa escuincla, y enseñémosle quien manda- sonrió Sirius.

James y Sirius se dividieron y atacaron a Hermione por varios puntos.

Hermione evadía cada hechizo, o lo absorbía gracias a su barrera de agua.

Molly, Arthur y Ludo, no tardaron en parecer, y casi se muere Molly al verla pelear con dos oponentes obviamente mas grandes, era una pelea muy injusta.

Cosa que pareció no molestar a Arthur y Ludo, que le daban ánimos a Hermione con un "Dales duro Jane! Patéales el trasero!" pero luego se calmaron, después de que Molly les golpeara en sus cabezotas por "insensibles".

Ellos no entendieron que rayo significaba eso, pero mejor se calmaron, Molly podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería. Entiéndase eso por darles duro en la cabeza.

La situación estaba pareja, e incluso habían llegado varios maestros a ver.

-Vamos! Dales duro Granger!- anima Narcisa junto con Andrómeda. Mientras Snape y Rodolphus esperaban que "Jane" les partiera la cara a esos dos.

Lucius y Bellatrix esperaban por su parte el resultado, mientras miraban maravillados el poder de Hermione.

Todos los demás espectadores apoyaban a sus favoritos, la mayoría a Hermione, y las pocas fans de los 2 Merodeadores, pues a ellos.

Sirius y James apenas y le seguían el paso a Hermione, que solo evitaba sus ataques, y les miraba con burla.

-Como veo que no dan para más! Déjenme hacerlo yo!- sonrió Hermione con burla, y de un ágil salto, se coloco frente a James, y se movió justo a tiempo, para evitar un expelarmus que le dio de lleno a el Merodeador, que cayo inconsciente.

-JAMES!- grito Sirius sorprendido, le habia dado por error a su amigo. Esto si lo hizo rabiar.

-Vamos Black, muéstrame esa fuerza tan estupida que siempre presumes- le dijo Hermione con desprecio, ya estaba harta de la actitud de "Todo poderoso" de esos 2 idiotas.

Les iba a poner un alto a todo eso. Un alto definitivo.

Sirius se lanzo contra Hermione, ella hizo lo mismo.

Él mando una maldición, y Hermione la evadió, se acerco a Sirius, y le golpeo la cara de lleno con su báculo.

-AUG!- Sirius callo al suelo de lleno.

Hermione giro hábilmente su báculo, y lo movió hacia sus espaldas, haciendo que este regresara una maldición que le habia mandado James, que ya habia despertado, y ahora escupía pescados.

-Aug… maldita…- gruño Sirius tratando de levantarse, pero el golpe lo tenía un poco confundido, así que se tambaleaba torpemente.

-Eso es todo, espero que ahora ustedes aprendan quien manda- dijo Hermione seria, guardando su báculo y varita.

-Jane!-

Hermione se giro, y vio a Molly acercarse preocupada.

-Molly!- sonrió Hermione.

-No debiste pelear con ellos!- le dijo molesta.

-Pero ellos se lo han buscado- se defendió Hermione.

-Pero nada, no esta bien que pelees todo el tiempo- el dijo Molly seria.

-Ho, esta bien- dijo Hermione de malagana, y Molly sonrió.

Pero en eso, sin previo aviso, Hermione sintió como algo fuerte la golpeo en la espalda, y salio volando, llevándose de encuentro a Molly, hasta chocar ambas contra el muro cercano a la entrada principal.

-AAG!- gimieron ambas al azotar al suelo.

-MOLLY! JANE!!- grito Arthur, seguido de Ludo, quien miraba molesto a James y Sirius, que habían atacado por la espalda a las chicas.

Y no eran los únicos, todos miraron muy mal a James y Sirius, que se sonreían como si hubiesen hecho lago grandioso.

-Ag… rayos…- Hermione se puso de rodillas, y trato de ponerse de pie, pero sintió húmeda la cabeza, se toco la frente. Y al verse la mano, noto que era sangre.

-uug…-

Hermione miro de inmediato que no estaba sola, Molly estaba bajo ella, y también estaba sangrando de la cabeza.

Hermione sintió que algo le partió el alma. Molly estaba lastimada. Y sangraba.

Como Ron……sangraba… estaba herida… como sus padres…… y ellos…… ellos estaban muertos…

_Muertos……muertos……muertos…_

Hermione se vio las manos, estaban manchadas de sangre.

_De… sangre… Molly… esta… ¿Muerta…? ……_

-Molly…- le susurro Hermione, pero ella no le contesto.

-Jane¿Estas bien? Dios! Molly! Ludo, ve por ayuda! Esta sangrando!-

-Si!- dijo Ludo y fue por ayuda.

_Molly… esta sangrando… ¿Por…… mi¿fue mi culpa?_ Hermione se sujeto la cabeza, su mente le pasaba imágenes de Ron muerto y de sus padres pálidos, ellos, todos, estaban bañados en sangre.

Harry estaba muerto.

Los Weasly también.

_Todos están muertos. Muertos. Muertos. Muertos. Muertos._

-Jajaja, pues no fuiste tan fuerte-

Hermione giro su mirada vacía a Sirius y James, que se burlaban.

-Molly! Contéstame! Molly!- preguntaba Arthur preocupado, tanto que no sintió a Hermione ponerse de pie.

Todos los alumnos y maestros estaban expectante, solo miraban con molestia y enojo el acto tan cobarde de James y Sirius, pero por otro lado, sentían que eso aun no acababa.

-Ustedes… lastimaron a Molly…- dijo Hermione queda, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué pasa enana¿Vas a llorar?- se burlo James.

-Ustedes… están muertos- les dijo Hermione en un tono gélido y frió, mostrando sus ojos que parecían dementes, y llenos de un solo deseo.

Matar.

-HAAA!!- Hermione se movió tan rápido como un suspiro, y Sirius no pudo evitar el puñetazo en su cara, que le tumbo 3 dientes, y le disloco la mandíbula.

-SIR-AUG!!- gimió James, cuando Hermione tomo su cabeza con sus manos, y la estrello con su rodilla.

James iba a caer, pero Hermione fue mas rápida, y casi apareciendo tras él, le dio una patada en la espalda, James sintió una punzada de dolor penetrarle hasta la medula, cuando sintió algo quebrase dentro de él.

Pero Hermione no se detuvo, ella giro de un movimiento a James, y le golpeo una sola vez el estomago con su mano, pero eso basto para estamparlo contra el muro, y crear un cráter del impacto, donde la figura de James, que cayo al suelo inconsciente, quedo marcada de forma brutal.

Se hizo un pesado silencio por unos segundos.

-JAMES!!- grito Lily corriendo a su lado, para tratar de protegerlo de Hermione, pero esta ya no parecía estar interesada en James, ya que estaba caminando con esa mirada asesina hacia Sirius, que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie.

-SIRIUS!!- grito Remus asustado, su compañero apenas se giro, y solo vio una ráfaga amarilla.

-AUG!-

Hermione le habia dado una patada directo a la cara, y le habia roto la nariz.

-Gougf! Cof, cof!- Sirius trataba de escupir la sangre que se le arremolinaba en la garganta, y amenazaba con ahogarlo.

-Ponte de pie maldito!- le demando Hermione, pero Sirius estaba que ni podía escucharla.

-QUE TE PONGAS DE PIE!!- grito Hermione, y de una patada en el estomago, lo mando a volar contra el muro, donde este se estrello.

-Basta Jane!- grito Remus sosteniendo a Hermione como podía.

-SUELTAME! VOY A MATARLO! JURO QUE LO MATARE!- gritaba Hermione furiosa, tratando de zafarse.

-BASTA! Por favor basta!- le pido Lily poniéndose entre ella y Sirius.

-No pueden ni ponerse de pie! No pueden defenderse¿¡Que no vez!?- le decía ella llorando.

-Molly tampoco pudo defenderse- le soltó con desprecio.

Lily entonces comprendió que Hermione no estaba furiosa por que la hubiesen derrotado, sino por Molly, la única victima en las estupideces de James y Sirius.

-Ahora apártense ambos, o me los llevo de encuentro- dijo Hermione en un siceante tono mordaz.

El solo hecho de escucharla decir eso, hizo que Remus y Lily sintieran un escalofrió hasta el hueso.

Pero ninguno se jacto, eran Gryfindor, y su valor no caería.

Aun que para todos los demás, su valor ahora se veía mas como algo estupido.

-Bien, pues que así sea- dijo Hermione volviendo más sombría su mirada.

Pero en eso sintió como alguien se abrazaba de su cintura por el frente.

Miro, y vio la pequeña figura de un niño, poco mas bajo que ella.

-Molly ya esta bien… ya no peles… por favor…-

-Ludo…- dijo Hermione sorprendida, y todo su cuerpo se relajo. Remus sintió esto, y la soltó un poco.

-Ludo…- dijo Hermione quedamente, y este levanto la mirada.

-Corrí muy rápido, muy rápido, y traje ayuda superiora Granger- dijo Ludo con sus ojos casi apunto de llorar.

Hermione miro a su espalda, y vio a McGonagall curando a Molly, que empezaba a despertar.

-Bien hecho Ludo, bien hecho……- le sonrió Hermione con cariño, y Ludo le sonrió muy feliz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-20 puntos menos por iniciar una pelea!-

-30 puntos menos por golpear salvajemente a sus compañeros!-

-Y 40 puntos menos por ser una insensata!-

-ESO LO SERA USATED!!!- grito Hermione furiosa, y McGonagall abrió los ojos como platos.

Todos estaban ahora en la enfermería y escuchaban la resonante voz de McGonagall que le gritaba a Hermione.

O eso hacia hasta que Hermione exploto, con un Arthur, Ludo, Remus, Lily y Petter mirando con temor la escena (Molly esta ya en la enfermería, junto con Sirius y James.)

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto McGonagall furiosa.

-ESO MISMO!! VIEJA DECREPITA!! BLACK Y POTTER EMPEZARON TODO Y A ELLOS NO LE DICE NADA!! ES USTED UNA (censurado) HIJA DE LA (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) QUE SE JUNTA CON PUROS (Censurado) (Censurado) HIJOS DE SU (Censurado) TAMBIEN ES UNA (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado)!!!!!!- Grito Hermione, acabándose todo su aliento y el coraje que traía.

Todos se quedaron así: O.O

Hermione recupero su aliento y suspiro.

-Bien eso es todo- dijo sin darle importancia.

McGonagall se puso roja, sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas y Arthur y los demás, podrían jurar que le salio humo por las orejas.

Hermione estuvo apaleando estiércol durante 2 meses. Pero todos le habían escuchado decir "Valió la pena"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hora Lupin-

-Jane!- sonrió Remus al girarse, y ver a Hermione tras él.

-Eres difícil de encontrar- sonrió.

-¿M-me estabas buscando?- se sonrojo Remus, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si, quería decirte (3 días después) que me gusto mucho tu regalo, y pues gracias- sonrió Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

-D-descuida…- sonrió Remus mas nervioso, eso ya lo sabia, Hermione siempre tría la bufanda y el gorrito que le habia regalado. Además de los tenis de Dumbledore, el suéter de Molly, los guantes de Ludo, y las calcetas de Arthur. Si, habia sido un invierno muy amarillo para Hermione.

-¿Y cómo están tus amigos?- sonrió ella.

-Ha, pues… han dicho que en cuanto te vean te mataran- dijo Remus apenado.

-Ha, ya, me lo imaginaba- sonrió Hermione divertida, esos no entendían ni a golpes.

-S-si, ya sabes como son- sonrió nervioso y algo apenado.

-Si, pero lo bueno que tú no eres como ellos, eres mejor persona, tienen suerte de tenerte Lupin- le sonrió.

Lupin se puso rojo hasta las orejas ¿Acaba de halagarlo¿Eso significaba que le gustaba¿Qué tenia una oportunidad?

-Bueno, ya me voy Lupin, nos vemos luego- le sonrió Hermione.

-R-remus-

-¿He?-

-P-puedes decirme Remus, a-así me llaman mis amigos…- le sonrió apenadísimo, mirando el suelo.

Hermione sonrió con ternura, sin duda Remus era él único con modales.

-Esta bien Remus, pero en frente de Black y Potter, te diré Lupin, para no causarte problemas, jeje nos vemos!- le sonrió y se retiro.

Dejando a un Remus con la boca abierta, ya que no pudo decirle "No me importa si ellos se molestan, solo…… quiero estar contigo……"

Y ante sus propios pensamientos, Remus se puso tan colorado, que parecía tomate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Y eso es- sonrió Hermione.

-Mm, ya veo, así que los enchufes sirven para eso! No lo sabia! Cielos, es increíble com0o se las ingenian los muggles!- sonreía Arthur.

-Ya déjense de esas cosas, el almuerzo ya va a estar listo- dijo Molly terminando de acomodar la comida en el mantel rojo que habia puesto sobre la hierba.

Ahora andaban de pic nic frente al lago, bajo un gran árbol.

-Mira superiora! Mira! Ya he logrado hacer la jirafa!- sonreía Ludo muy contento, mostrándole su figurita de papel.

-Ho, es muy mona- sonrió Hermione mirando la gran elaborada figura.

-Oye Ludo, sigo sin entender¿Por qué ahora estas tan colado por las figuras de origami?- pregunto Arthur mirando con emociona la figura hecha al estilo muggle.

-Si, eso mismo me preguntaba yo- sonrió Molly.

-Es que a la superiora Granger le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con Japón!- sonrió Ludo, y todos miraron a Hermione que se sonrojo.

-Ha, bueno, me gusta mucho, no tiene nada de malo- dijo apenada.

-Si! Por eso me dedique a leer mucho sobre Japón! Y descubrí el arte del origami! Mamá me compro un libro y estuve practicando muy duro!- sonrió Ludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya Ludo, te tomas muchas molestias por Jane- sonrió Molly con picardía.

Arthur y Hermione la miraron confundidos, pero Ludo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Ha… he, superiora Granger¿C-cual es tu animal favorito? Yo lo haré para ti!- le sonrió Ludo queriendo cambiar el tema.

Hermione miro la jirafa sonriendo.

-A mi… me gustan las comadrejas…- sonrió muy contenta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ho, lo siento ¿Granger?- dijo Snape reconociendo a la persona que esta sentada en un escritorio a lo indio, en el salón vació al que quería entrar.

-Hola Snape- sonrió Hermione levantando la vista del libro que leía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Snape cerrando al puerta tras de si.

-Leo- le sonrió Hermione mostrándole la portada del libro que leía- Molly y los demás están en clase, así que me vine a leer en paz-

-Ho- dijo Snape sonrojándose un poco, al reconocer que ese era el libro que le habia regalado en año nuevo.

Hermione retomo su lectura, y Snape se quedo de pie en la entrada, se sentía estupido ahí parado como idiota.

-Si quieres sentarte, hazlo- le dijo Hermione cambiando de pagina.

-Gracias, pero no necesito tu permiso- el dijo Snape serio, con su clásico tono arrogante.

-Genial- sonrió Hermione sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Snape se sentó en otra hilera, y decidió empezar a leer el libro que traía sobre pociones avanzadas. El mismo que le habia regalado a Hermione.

De vez en cuando la miraba, sobre el rabillo del libro, y veía como ella leía rápidamente. Habia notado que ya llevaba casi ¼ avanzado del libro.

Sin duda era una lectora frecuente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno leyendo su libro.

El ambiente era agradable, no estaba cargado de tención ni nada. Solo… pasaban el rato, disfrutando de su lectura.

-Aumm- bostezo Hermione estirándose un poco.

-Veo que la pereza de los Hufflepuff es cierta- dijo Snape con burla.

Hermione lo miro molesta.

-Pero al menos no nos molesta lavarnos el cabello- dijo en tono mordaz.

Snape bajo su libro, y la fulmino con la mirada.

Y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-Eres una niña mal educada- le dijo con desprecio Snape.

-Y tu no te quedas atrás, deberías tratarme con respeto- le dijo igual ella.

-Yo soy mayor que tú!-

-Pero yo soy mas fuerte que tú!-

_Buen punto_ pensó Snape molesto.

-Pero para que veas que soy misericordiosa, te lo dejo pasar por hoy, solo por que el libro que me has dado es excelente- le sonrió Hermione.

-¿Enserio alguien de tú edad entiende algo tan complicado?- se burlo Snape.

-No espero que tú, comprendas la belleza de una poción burbujeando, o la sutil elegancia de el vapor danzante, eres demasiado torpe- se burlo Hermione, usando palabras parecidas a las que él habia usado en su premier año, cuando se presento ante Harry y los demás.

Snape alzo una ceja impresionado.

-¿Te gusta pociones?- pregunto recordando la nota que le habia enviado, y que por cierto aun guardaba, en un frasco, debajo de su almohada, y solía ver antes de dormir.

-Me encantan- sonrió ella con superioridad, era verdad que todo lo que llego a saber era gracias a él. ¿Pero desaprovechar la oportunidad de estamparle en la cara que era MUCHO mejor que él ahora? JAMÁS!

-Te diré que soy la mejor de todos, y eso te incluye- le sonrió con burla

Snape frunció el ceño, ese era un golpe directo a su ego. Y no lo dejaría pasar.

Así que para aclarar las cosas, Snape le hizo de preguntas sobre pociones variadas, legales e ilegales, y asu vez Hermione le hizo preguntas.

De repente la competencia se perdió en algún punto, y se volvió una charla muy amena de opinión y discusión sobre pócimas, artes oscuras, de cómo vengarse de Sirius y James, de hechizos de ataques, de lo estupidos que eran Sirius y James, de la escuela, de Sirius y James¿Ya mencione que hablaron de Sirius y James?

-Jaja, debiste ver la cara de McGonagall cuando le dije eso- sonrió Hermione divertida.

-Je, me alegro, ya era hora de que alguien le plantar cara a esa tipa- sonrió Snape con malicia.

-Va, es una buena para nada, apenas y enseña algo que valga la pena aprender, además, su preferencismo con esos estupidos Gryfindor ya me tine harta- dijo Hermione con desprecio (Aun sigue enojada con ella)

-Si yo fuera profesor, le haría la vida imposible a esos Gryfindor, y le dari todos los puntos a Slytherin, y aparte, se lo restregaría en la cara, ganado la copa de Quitditch (no se como se escribe)- sonrió Snape con soberbia.

-Te creo- le sonrió Hermione recordando al Snape de sus tiempos, en eso miro su reloj, y vio que ya debía irse.

-Bien, debo irme Snape, nos vemos- le sonrió Hermione.

-Si nos vemos- sonrió Snape.

Hermione se despidió con un ademán de la mano, y salio por la puerta.

Dejando tras ella, a un Snape con la boca algo abierta, ya que no pudo decirle: "Puedes decirme Severus"

Pero este frunció el ceño enojado, por sus propios pensamientos. O más bien verdades.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Listo- sonrió Hermione mirando su gira tiempo.

Esta listo.

Ahora podría regresar al pasado, y salvar a Ron, a todos.

Ahora……… podría ir a casa……

-A casa…- susurro Hermione, mirando el cielo por su ventana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Arthur extrañado.

-Si, este lugar no me resulta familiar- dijo Molly.

-¿Qué haremos superiora¿Qué¿Qué?- sonrió Ludo emocionado.

-Este es el salón de los Menesteres, un salón mágico que te proporciona lo que tu desees antes de abrir la puerta- sonrió Hermione.

-Y estamos aquí, por que les enseñare el arte del combate-

-¿HEE?-

Hermione sonrió, ya lo habia decidido, terminaría su año en Hogwarts, y después se iría.

Pero antes, les enseñará a Arthur, Molly y Ludo todo lo que sabia, para que pudiesen valerse en los años oscuros que venían.

Y después. Se iría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enero pasó muy rápido. Demasiado para el gusto de Hermione.

Entrenaba todos los días con Arthur, Molly y Ludo. Siempre hasta el cansancio, siempre pidiéndoles más. Por que sabia que ellos podían darle más.

Habían tenido una mejoría bastante sorprendente en ese lapso.

Pronto llego Febrero, y los entrenamientos se volvieron casi extenuantes en los duelos, aun ellos 3 contra Hermione era difícil siquiera seguirle el paso.

Hermione seguía saludando a Remus de vez en cuando, eran raros los espacios que tenían libres debido a las prácticas.

Sirius y James ahora mas que nunca la traían contra ella, y ahora mas que nunca Hermione les daba una buena paliza.

Y como buen de talle hacia Snape, se tomo la molestia de dejarlos sin pantalones en frente de todos. Eso si fue divertido. Solo esperaba que Harry no se llegara a enterar.

Los encuentras con los Slytherin seguían, pero a Hermione ya no le molestaban tanto, después de todo, se iría pronto, ya no tendría que preocuparse por ellos.

También de vez en cuándo se topaba con Snape, y de nuevo entre insultos y sarcasmos, terminaban haciéndose de una charla agradable, donde el tema de Sirius y James y lo estupidos que eran, resaltaba bastante.

Pero pronto llegaron los días cercanos al 14 de Febrero………………………………………

-¿Es broma?- pregunto Molly sonriendo.

-No, es verdad, en San Valentín, en Japón, las chicas dan chocolates a los chicos que les gustan- sonrió Hermione, buscando un libro en la biblioteca- y el 14 de Marzo, ellos te regresan el gesto con un obsequio- sonrió al encontrar el que buscaba.

-Eso suena bien, creo que le haré uno a Arthur- sonrió Molly- Creo que en forma de corazón seria adecuado- pensó animándose más a la idea.

-Que bueno que me dices, le haré el comentario a Arthur, para que este listo con un regalo el 14 de Marzo, jeje- sonrió Hermione.

-Y de paso, le sugieres que me gustaron mucho una pulsera de cristal azul con piedras de topacio, que vi en Hogsmeade, en la tienda de "Artículos para brujas CHIC" – añadió Molly.

-Hecho- sonrió Hermione, y ambas rieron muy divertidas.

Tanto que no notaron al pequeño niño del pasillo tras de ellas, que salio corriendo a todo lo que daba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Remus! Remus!-

-Ha, Petter¿Qué pasa?- sonrió Remus, que estaba en su sala común, leyendo un libro.

-Adivina! Adivina!- le dijo este sonriendo muy animado.

-Jaja, no, pues no sé- sonrió Remus curioso, era raro ver a Petter tan emocionado.

-Tiene algo que ver con Granger- dijo en tono picaron.

Remus se paro de golpe y lo miro todo incrédulo.

-Suéltalo rápido!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues, me entere de que……………- y Petter comenzó a contarle todo, sin notar que Lily los escuchaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Enserio¿Eso se hace en Japón?- sonrió Matilde, la mejor amiga de Lily.

-Si¿No suena romántico? Esa Granger sabe mucho de eso! Petter escucho que ella y Molly harán eso este 14 de Febrero!- sonrió Lily muy emocionada.

-Kya! Eso es tan lindo! Eso quiere decir que el chico que lo reciba, será a quien ella ame!- dijo Rita, otra de sus amigas.

-Eso es taaan romántico!- dijeron las 3 a coro, sin darse cuenta que Rita Skeeter las escuchaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Y eso paso!- sonrió Rita pasando el chisme.

-Vaya! No sabia que Granger tenía a alguien en quien fijarse- sonrió Andrómeda sorprendida.

-Bueno, después de todo es una chica- sonrió Narcisa.

-Pero solo tiene 11- dijo Ana, otra chica de Slytherin.

-Pero nunca es tarde para el amor- dijo Rita empezando un encabezado para su próxima nota "EL GRAN AMOR DE GRANGER, SERA O NO SERA"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En menos de 3 horas, toda la escuela se entero de TODO. Y todo, es toda versión alterada que paso como chismografo.

Entre las populares, estaban que Hermione le daría su corazón de chocolate a su gran amor, que seria (Según las de Slytherin) Lucius.

Otras decían que seria (según las de Ravenclaw) a Rodell Thurner. Un alumno también muy guapo de Ravenclaw.

Otras decían (Según las de Gryfindor) que seria para Sirius o James, alegando que del odio nace el amor.

Y ese fue el que le llego a Hermione.

-Quien…. Quien… ¿¡QUIEN (censurado) FUE EL QUE ESPARCIO ESE CHISME!?- grito Hermione colérica cuando Molly le trajo el rumor.

Y rompiendo de un puñetazo lo primero que vio, y eso fue el muro que da a los jardines.

Esa tarde, Mcgonagall le quito 50 puntos, y la mando sin cenar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pero es mentira todo!- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Este, si, pero ya todos lo toman como verdadero- dijo Molly con pena.

-Vaya, las chicas son muy chismosas- dijo Arthur sorprendido de la velocidad del rumor.

-Son unas fastidiosas! Es obvio que deben creerle a la superiora Granger! No a esa bola de cotillas!- dijo Ludo molesto, algo raro en él.

-Si! Gracias Ludo- le sonrió Hermione. Y Ludo se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero ya vez, todo se salio de control, y ahora esperan verte con un chocolate para alguien- dijo Molly.

-Pues que se frieguen!- dijo Hermione molesta- Por que yo no le daré nada a nadie!- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Jane, no te dejes molestar por ello- le sonrió Molly.

-Bueno, tienes razón- dijo Hermione relajándose.

-Y este…… ¿Segura que no hay nadie a quien quieras regalarle?-

-Molly!-

-Solo preguntaba!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14 de Febrero.

Todos estaban en el gran comedor, esperando ver a Hermione entrar con un dulce de chocolate para esa persona especial.

Hasta James y Sirius habían madrugado.

Todos querían saber quien seria el afortunado.

Menos Snape y Remus. Esos tenían el seño súper fruncido, y se escondían cada uno tras un libro, mientras gruñían por lo bajo majaderías inaudibles.

_Aun que…¿Qué tal si soy yo?_ Se preguntaron Snape y Remus, asomándose un poco sobre sus libros, y mirando expectante la hora en que Hermione, seguida de su grupo de amigos (Que no habían llegado aun al desayuno) entraran por la puerta.

-Esto será historia! La mejor cosa del año! Espero que Skeeter tome fotos- sonreía malévolamente Sirius.

-Si! Ya quiero esperar cuando esa enana venga!- decía James con un saquito de arroz listo para arrojar.

Todos estaban expectantes.

-Seguro se acobarda, esto seria muy vergonzoso- dijo Andrómeda mirando a todo el comedor.

-No, Granger jamás se retractaría, ella no es de esas- dijo Bellatrix sin mucho ánimo. Todo eso le parecía una tontería.

-Pues ya veremos- sonreía Lucius divertido. Él sabia que no era él, pero ver a Hermione sentirse humillada, no estaría mal.

-Jojojo, todo esto es muy emocionante- sonreía Dumbledore muy contento.

-Jum, esa Granger solo es una pedante, se la pasa luciéndose todo el tiempo como si la escuela le perteneciera, no se que le vez- dijo Minerva molesta.

En eso, todos vieron a Molly, Arthur, y Ludo entrar, seguidos de Hermione, que cargaba una barra de chocolate en forma de corazón.

Cada uno se fue a su mesa, salvo Hermione, que se quedo de pie en la puerta, y miraba con una gran sonrisa a cada mesa.

El corazón se les disparo a Snape y Remus.

-Hola, buenos días a todos! Me he enterado del… comentario que todos han escuchado, asi que para no defraudarlos, he decidido darle mi corazón de chocolate, al hombre mas importante en mi vida, alguien que a significado mucho para mi- decía Hermione mostrando en alto su chocolate.

Y todos enmudecieron de la ansiedad.

-Así que ahora mismo, entregare mi chocolate!- sonrió Hermione, y empezó a caminar, pero para sorpresa de todos, ella caminaba… ¡A la mesa de profesores!

-Director Dumbledore, acepte este chocolate en muestra de mi gran aprecio y amor- sonrió Hermione estirándose para darle su chocolate.

-Jojojo, Gracias! Yo lo acepto con todo cariño, aun que eres muy joven para mi- sonrió Dumbledore, guiñándole un ojo.

-Ho, que pena, pero lo superare, descuide- sonrió Hermione divertida.

Después de eso todo el comedor estallo en risas y carcajadas a garganta suelta.

Todos le aplaudían a Hermione y le victoreaban.

Mientras Skeeter rompía su encabezado.

Sirius y James bufaban con molestia.

Y Snape y Remus, sentían que la vida se les regresaba_. Quizás el próximo año_… pensaron ambos, mirando a Hermione sentarse en su mesa, mientras todos le aplaudían.

-Ho, mira, sabe a limón- sonreía Dumbledore comiéndose su chocolate, mientras McGonagall lo miraba con fastidio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El fin de curso pronto llego, pero antecedido por los exámenes finales.

Que tenían locos a todos, que se pasaron esa semana estudian encerrados en sus salas comunes.

Excepto a Hermione, ella se los sabia de "pe" a "pa", así que solo se pasaba ayudándoles a Ludo, Molly y Arthur.

Estos últimos estaban muy asombrados de que Hermione supiera de materias de cuarto. Pero lo dejaron pasar, lo que les urgía era pasar de curso.

Así siguieron los días, hasta el último día de clases.

-Jane! Vamos! Ya es hora de irnos!- sonrió Molly.

Ella, Arthur y Ludo estaban ya afuera, cargando con sus cosas listas, para irse en los carruajes.

-Ya voy! Pero he olvidado algo! Iré a mi sala común por ella- les sonrió Hermione y se dio la vuelta, pero se giro, y corrió a abrazar a Molly.

-Oe¿Qué pasa?- sonrió Molly.

-Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, los quiero mucho- les sonrió Hermione abrazándolos de uno en uno.

-Cielos, gracias, pero apresura el paso, que ya debemos irnos- sonrió Arthur.

-Si Superiora! Vamonos! Quiero terminar esta comadreja que estoy tratando de hacerte- le sonrió Ludo, mientras sujetaba en sus manos, un papel que estaba doblando, para darle la forma de comadreja. Y no habia logrado en casi 1,256 intentos.

-Si!- le sonrió Hermione, y corrió escaleras arriba, en contra de muchos alumnos que bajaban.

Sabia que ya no los vería, ella se iría en ese día, en ese preciso momento. Desaparecería de Hogwarts.

-Hola Granger- saludo Lucius como siempre.

-Hola- sonrió Hermione mirando a todos los Slytherin.

-Nos veremos el próximo año- sonrió Bellatrix.

-Si, nos veremos, tengo prisa, pero me dio gusto tratar con ustedes, son, geniales- sonrió Hermione, y se despidió con una palmadita en el hombro de Snape, para luego seguir su camino.

Los Slytherin se miraron confundido ¿Ósea que le caían bien?

Hermione siguió su camino, y se topo con los Merodeadores.

-Hola- sonrió Hermione.

-Enana- dijeron con desprecio Sirius y James.

-Vaya, tan atentos como siempre, pero bueno, lo dejare pasar hoy, ando de buenas- sonrió Hermione, y miro a Remus.

-Lupin, descuida, todo saldrá bien, solo ten mas decisión, y todo saldrá genial- le dijo sonriendo, y se giro a Sirius y James.

-Ustedes, son unos idiotas, pero estoy segura que son también buenas personas, tengan cuidado y no anden molestando a los demás y…- dijo girándose a Petter.

-Pasa buenas vacaciones Pettigrew- sonrió a este, y se despido con un ademán de su mano.

-Esta esta loca- dijeron Sirius y James extrañados.

Hermione siguió hasta su sala común, donde ya no se veía ningún alumno, doblo un pasillo, y siguió derecho.

-Señorita Granger-

Hermione se giro, y vio a su profesor de DCAO. El profesor Walts.

-Hola profesor- sonrió Hermione.

-No debería estar aquí, ya todos se están afuera- sonrió el hombre gentilmente.

-Pues, si, pero se me olvido algo, y voy a buscarlo- sonrió Hermione.

-Esta bien solo tenga cuidado- sonrió Walts, y se giro para retirarse.

Hermione sonrió, pero después, no supo que paso, solo vio un resplandor pasar de ella, y darle de lleno a Walts, que cayo al piso. Y no se volvió a mover.

Hermione se giro con horror, y vio a Smithers, junto con 2 hombres con capucha y mascaras de plata. Eran mortifagos.

-Eso no era necesario- dijo uno de los mortifagos molesto.

-Seria un estorbo, es mejor así- sonrió Smithers.

-Usted…- susurro Hermione anonadada.

-Jane Granger, nuestro Lord Oscuro desea verte- sonrió Smithers con una mueca burlona.

-Malditos!- dijo Hermione sacando su varita rápidamente y tumbando a uno con un expelarmius.

Rápidamente Smithers y el otro mortifago le lanzaron varias maldiciones, pero Hermione logro evadirlas, saco su báculo, y golpeo con el al mortifago que se le habia acercado.

Este callo de espaldas, y Hermione apenas y logro evitar una bola de fuego que le lanzo Smithers.

Pero sin previo aviso algo al golpeo de lleno, estrellándola contra el suelo, el primer mortifago que habia atacado, se habia puesto de pie, y lanzado un expelarmus.

-Aug, esa escuincla es fuerte- gruño al que Hermione golpeo con su báculo.

-Desmáyenla, el Lord la quiere viva- dijo Smithers serio.

-Primero muerta antes que irme con ustedes!- grito Hermione y les lanzo rápidamente un relámpago.

-AAARGG!!- gimieron Smitners y un mortifago al recibir la descarga.

-Malditaa!!!- grito el que se habia librado, y le mando una maldición.

Hermione iba a evitarla, cuando sintió como algo la empujo, y cayo al suelo.

-HAAAAAAAAA!!!-

-LUDOOO!!!- grito Hermione al apenas girarse, y ver como varias púas atravesaban el cuerpo de Ludo.

Ludo cayo al suelo, cayendo en un gran charco de su propia sangre.

-NOO!! Maldito bastardoo!!!- grito Hermione, y sin pensarlo levanto su varita…

-Avada Kedravra!!-

-NO! JANEE!!!- grito Dumbledore que aparecio de uno de los pasillos, seguido de varios profesores.

Pero muy tarde.

El resplandor verde salio de la varita de Hermione, y dio de lleno en el mortifago.

-Por Dios…- susurro aterrada MCGonagall.

-Ho, Dios…no…- susurro Dumbledore, mirando a Walts muerto, junto con Ludo.

-¿Jane?- susurro Dumbledore mirando a Hermione de pie, temblando sin razón, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Lo… lo mate…- susurro ella con su cara seria, en un semblante perdido.

-Jane… baja la varita Jane, dámela…- le susurro Dumbledore, acercándose a ella, para quitarsela.

-Ludo… mato a … Ludo……- dijo Jane apartándose de Dumbledore de repente.

-Jane, pequeña… todo esta bien, dame la varita…- le dijo Dumbledore con calma.

-Ludo… Ludo… esta…- Hermione se giro y lo vio tendido en el suelo, cubierto de sangre.

-LUDOOO!!- grito Hermione corriendo hacia él.

-Granger! Basta!- le dijo McGonagall poniéndose n su camino, pero Hermione la quito de su camino de un empujón, para arrodillarse junto a Ludo.

-Ludo, Ludo… aquí estoy, aquí estoy…- le lloraba Hermione abrazándolo- Aquí estoy……-

-Su… su…pe…iora……- sonreía Ludo, con su rostro perforado por miles de orificios, que le hacían sangrar por cada orificio de la piel.

-Ludo, Aquí estoy Ludo… todo estará bien, todo estará bien Ludo…- le susurraba Hermione tocando con cariño su mejilla.

-…l…lo…gre……- sonrió Ludo, levantando como podía su mano.

-¿He?- Hermione tomo su mano, y vio en ella la figura de la comadreja en origami.

-Lo…… hi…se…- murmuro Ludo, exhalo con suavidad, y su cuerpo perdió la tención.

-¿Ludo?-

El no contesto.

-Ludo!-

Lo llamo de nuevo.

-LUDOOO!!!- grito Hermione a Ludo abrazándolo contra ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yo avisare a sus padres… ¿Ya todos se fueron?- pregunto Dumbleodore.

-Ha…si, pero Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett, están aquí, no quisieron irse, están afuera- susurro McGonagall seria, y mirando con pesar a Hermione, que estaba sobre una de las camas de la enfermería, aforrándose al cuerpo que cubría una sabana ensangrentada.

Dlanor estaba sobre la cama, mirando con furia a todos, mientras Hermione escondió su rostro ensangrentado en las sabanas.

-No lo ha soltado… y no deja que nadie se acerque…- dijo Dumbledore con tristeza.

-Yo… lo siento… todo esto, ha sido muy duro, ella es solo una niña… no debió ver eso…- susurro McGonagall secando las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Lo se Minerva, lo sé… nadie debería ver esas cosas…- susurro Dumbledore.

-Director, quisiera cambiar las ropas de la pequeña, ya ve que están cubiertas de sangre, al igual que su rostro y manos, pero, pero esa ave no me deja acercarme- susurro madame Ponfrey preocupada.

-Si, ha, yo me encargo de eso Popy, descuida, solo dale tiempo, por lo menos, hasta que sea tiempo de que lleguen sus padres- dijo Dumbledore con gentileza.

-Tiempo…-

-¿He?- todos se giraron, y vieron a Hermione de pie, frente a la cama.

-Siempre… es el tiempo… estoy harta del tiempo…- susurro Hermione en un tono monótono.

-¿Jane?- pregunto Dumbledore preocupado.

Pero sin aviso, Hermione se giro, y los quito de su camino de un empujón, solo para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo.

-JANE!!- escucharon la voz de Arthur llamarla.

Dumbledore salio junto con McGonagall y Popy, y vieron más adelante a Arthur y Molly doblar una esquina.

-Van tras Jane!- grito Dumbledore, y los 3 adultos los siguieron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-JANE!!-

-JANEE!!-

Hermione no atendida a los llamados de Molly y Arthur, que la aclamaban con un gran vació y dolor.

Ella no los escuchaba, solo corría, corría cada vez mas rápido, sin detenerse, debía seguir.

Entro a su sala común, casi arrancando el cuadro de la pared, subió las escaleras, y siguió de frente, paso la sala común, y subió al dormitorio de las chicas.

Entro a su cuarto, y saco el giratiempo de una caja que tenia en su buró.

-JANE!!-

Hermione se giro, y vio a Molly y Arthur entrar a su cuarto, justo cuando al luz negra, con centellas plateadas la envolvió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola- sonrió Hermione.

-Enana- dijeron con desprecio Sirius y James.

-Vaya, tan atentos como siempre, pero bueno, lo dejare pasar hoy, ando de buenas- sonrió Hermione, y miro a Remus.

-Lupin, descuida, todo saldrá bien, solo ten mas decisión, y todo saldrá genial- le dijo sonriendo, y se giro a Sirius y James.

-Ustedes, son unos idiotas, pero estoy segura que son también buenas personas, tengan cuidado y no anden molestando a los demás y…- dijo girándose a Petter.

-Pasa buenas vacaciones Pettigrew- sonrió a este, y se despido con un ademán de su mano.

-Esta esta loca- dijeron Sirius y James extrañados.

Hermione siguió hasta su sala común, donde ya no se veía ningún alumno, doblo un pasillo, y vio al profesor Walts desmayado.

-Hola Hermione-

-Ha…- Hermione estaba sin palabras, frente a ella estaba su propio reflejo, pero se veía tan perverso, estaba cubierto de sangre, y le miraba con frialdad.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Hermione seria, sacando su varita.

-Soy tú, cabeza de pepino- sonrió la Hermione ensangrentada.

-Eso no es verdad, pruébalo- dijo Hermione seria.

-Ron esta muerto, y quizás Harry también- sonrió la H. Jane.

La otra Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, y bajo su varita lentamente.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto H. Jane sonrió ella, con una mueca que se veía demente en su rostro con sangre.

-Habla- le dijo Hermione aun desconfiada.

-No tengo tiempo, así que escucha, en unos minutos mas tarde, aparecerán Smithers y dos mortifagos, e intentaran llevarte con Voldemort-

-He peleado con mas, y salido airosa¿Cuál seria el problema?- sonrió Hermione con burla.

-Que Ludo morirá- le dijo H. Jane, entregándole el giragami ensangrentado.

-Esto…- Hermione sintió que se le partía el alma, era la comadreja que le habia pedido a Ludo.

-Ludo vendrá dentro de poco, para mostrarme la comadreja… pero estaré en una pelea, donde el me salvo de un ataque… y ahora esta muerto…- dijo H. Jane seria.

-No, por que yo acabare con ellos- dijo Hermione con una mirada de odio.

-Tal vez, pero al hacerlo, cambiaras el futuro, y dos Hermione no pueden existir en el mismo tiempo- dijo H. Jane seria.

-¿De que hablas? Puedes usar el gira tiempo- dijo Hermione sin comprender.

-El gira tiempo que use, a desaparecido, solo aguanto un viaje, estallo, no existe mas- dijo H. Jane seria.

-¿Qué es lo que me estas diciendo?- pregunto Hermione seria.

-Quiero, decirte, que seguramente desapareceré, en cuanto cambies el futuro, pero antes de que eso suceda, quiero ver a Ludo antes- le sonrió.

-Esta bien, yo me encargare de Smithers y los demás- dijo Hermione seria, y le paso de largo.

-Ludo es un buen chico… murió por nosotras… trátalo bien…- le dijo H. Jane cuando paso de ella.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me quede en este tiempo?- pregunto Hermione, parándose de golpe.

-No tenemos de otra… lo siento, pero mi energía mágica fue contaminada por el gira tiempo, y creo que he arruinado el tuyo… ya que exploto en hace rato, cuando aparecí en mi cuarto…- dijo H. Jane con calma.

-¿QUE?- grito Hermione sorprendida.

-Smithers ya esta aquí… buena suerte… - le sonrió H. Jane, girándose a verla, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hermione no supo que decir, verse a si misma tan destrozada, le impacto.

-No te preocupes… Ron sabe que hiciste lo correcto- le dijo seria, y se giro hacia el frente, para encarar a Smithers.

-Gracias…- le susurro H. Jane, mirando como Hermione se giraba en el siguiente pasillo.

-Ya comienza…- susurro, mirando con una sonrisa, como su mano comenzaba a ponerse traslucida.

Uso un hechizo, y se limpio la sangre, no queria que Ludo la viera así.

Escucho la pelea entre su yo y los mortifagos, podía ver las luces de loa hechizos rebotando, y luego el gran rugir del relámpago.

-Superiora! Superiora!-

-Ludo!- sonrió Hermione, mirando como Ludo aparecía por el pasillo.

-Superiora! Mira! Mira! Logre hacer la comadreja que tanto te gusta!- sonrió Ludo emocionado.

-Gracias Ludo, gracias- le dijo Hermione abrazándolo, y sollozando.

-¿Qué pasa Superiora…?- pregunto Ludo extrañado.

-Ludo, te quiero mucho Ludo, cuídate mucho, sigue practicando, estoy segura que llegaras muy lejos… lo se… lo se…- decía mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

-¿Por qué lloras¿Por qué me dices eso¿Te vas a ir, te iras lejos?- le pregunto Ludo con una tristeza profunda- No me dejes! Yo te… Yo te…!-

-Ludo, te quiero mucho…- le sonrió Hermione y se abrazo de él con fuerza.

-Superiora…-

-solo… solo déjame estar así, un poco mas…- le susurro, pero de repente, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer.

-¿Superiora?-

-Adiós Ludo… te voy a extrañar…- le sonrió Hermione, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-¿Superiora?- Ludo trato de abrazarla, pero la atravesó.

-Jeje, esto… es tan raro… cuanta paz…- susurro Hermione, y desapareció.

-No… no……- Ludo callo sobre sus pies, y miraba incrédulo donde antes estaba Hermione.

-Superiora… superiora…no…no te vayas… JANEEE!!!- grito Ludo desgarrándose el corazón.

-Al fin me llamas por mi nombre…-

-¿HE?- Ludo se giro, y vio a Hermione de pie, con una gran sonrisa, pero varias heridas.

-JANE!!- grito corriendo a abrazarla- JANE!!- decía Ludo llorando, mientras ocultaba su rostro el pecho de Hermione.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien Ludo…- el sonrió Hermione, acariciando su cabeza con carillo, y mirando con tristeza, donde antes estaba su otro yo.

-Ha! Estas herida¿Que paso?- pregunto Ludo separándose de ella muy preocupado.

-Smithers y dos mortifagos me atacaron, los deje inconcientes en el otro pasillo- sonrió Hermione.

-¿QUE? DIOS! DEBEMOS LLEVARTE A LA ENFERMERIA! NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!!- gritaba Ludo todo asustado y dando vueltas alrededor de Hermione.

-Calma Ludo, ellos no tardan, seguro han escuchado todo el desastre… además…-

-¿Que?-

-Estoy harta del tiempo…- sonrió Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Aquí esta el ULTIMO capitulo! El primer año de Hem a terminado!

Mañana les subo el epilogo para el segundo año!

Espero les guste este! Y gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo!

AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO A POLLO A TODOS!

GRACIAS A : LucyCullen, Palowin!!!, Noelia, SAAN,, amparoblack, panxa, Y KittyCat.

Y A LOS TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! XD


	12. Epilogo 2

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 12**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 1**

"**E****pilogó"**

-¿Quieres un dulce de limón?- sonrió Dumbledore con calma.

-Gracias- sonrió Hermione, tomándolo de la mano del director, y saboreándolo con calma.

-Delicioso como siempre- sonrió Hermione.

-Si, siempre me animan- sonrió Dumbledore, mirándola sobre sus gafas de media luna.

Hacia apenas una hora, que Hermione se había enfrentado a Smithers y sus dos compañeros mortifagos.

Dumbledore habia llegado con varios maestros al escuchar el sonido de su relámpago, y se encontraron con Ludo y ella en el pasillo, junto con Walts desmayado.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa descubrir que Smithers se había colado junto con sus dos compinches al castillo, aprovechando la salida de los alumnos.

Nadie se lo esperaba.

Pero esperaban menos que ellos estuviesen interesados en Hermione.

Fue así que después de capturara a los e malhechores, por decirlo de una manera, Dumbledore había mandado llamar al Ministerio, para que les mandaran a alguno aurores. De forma urgente.

Muchos alumno que aun no se habían ido, escucharon el revuelo, pero Dumbledore los calmo, y les despidió, después de decirles lo que había pasado, Hermione se sorprendió de que aun entonces, Dumbledore seguía pensando que era mejor que ellos estuviesen informados.

Ella miro eso con gran admiración, Dumbledore nunca los trato como unos críos que estorbaban, el siempre había visto a sus queridos alumnos como personas, que tenían que saber lo que pasaba, para poder saber a lo que se enfrentaban. Ella siempre admiro eso de él. Siempre.

Después de eso, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Arthur, Molly y Ludo, que le renegaron un buen a McGonagall, ya que le aseguraron que ellos se iban, cuando "Jane" se fuera.

Y al final así fue. McGonagall tomo nota de quitar 50 puntos a Hufflepuff, por que Hermione estaba siendo mala influencia para sus leones. Curioso que no se quejara de Sirius y James que eran unos… hem, no importa.

Así era, que ahora Hermione estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, para hablar.

-Dime Jane, ¿Sabes por que ellos te buscaban?-

-Si, creo que si…- susurro Hermione con pesar, aun estaba en su mente, el reflejo de su otro yo, cubierto en sangre, y llorando destrozada por la muerte de Ludo.

-Dime por favor…- animo gentil el director.

-Me dijeron que me querían para unirme a su Lord Oscuro- dijo Hermione seria.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos de golpe, y miro con detenimiento a Hermione.

-¿Sabes quien es ese Lord Oscuro?-

-No… pero creo que es el causante de todas las muertes que ha habido…- dijo mirando al director seria, y algo triste.

-Asi es, pocos lo saben, pero, como veo que él ha mostrado un interés en ti, creo que debo explicarte Jane… creo, aun me faltan pruebas, pero estoy casi seguro, que el mago oscuro, es Tom Ridle, un antiguo alumno de esta escuela, hacia años que no sabia de él, muchos años, pero desde antes de salirse, el ya se hacia llamar así mismo Lord Voldemort, un fanático de la búsqueda de la sangre pura, sin importar el costo… o las muertes…-

Hermione no dijo nada, eso ya lo sabia, lo sabia de primera mano.

-Hace poco me llegaron informes de que ha estado reclutando magos de alto nivel, y con influencias, estoy seguro que la clase de duelo, fue por obra de Smithers, quizás para ver que alumnos podían mostrar mejor potencial para sus propósitos, y creo que lo logro, te encontró a ti, y no creo que te deje salir así nada más- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Entiendo eso director… pero, no entiendo por que me lo dice, es decir, no tuvo por que decirme todo eso- dijo ella algo curiosa, Dumbledore no era de esos que solían decir todo lo que pensaban, mas de una vez vio a Harry rompiéndose la cabeza tratando de saber que rayos le decía con sus acertijos.

-Eso, mi pequeña Jane, es por que cada vez que te veo, veo tu gran esfuerzo por cubrir tu pasado, aun ahora, desde que te encontré con el joven Bagman, y mucho antes, desde tus pequeños inicios en las batallas con los jóvenes Black y Potter, siempre has mantenido tu mente alerta, la cierras para que nadie vea dentro de ti- sonrió el Director con calma.

Y Hermione se sonrojo apenada.

-Es por eso que se que debes tener toda la información posible, por que mi pequeña Jane, aun eres una niña, lastimada por la vida que has llevado, y eso me lo demostraste cuando lastimaron a la señorita Prewett, dejaste salir tus emociones, la única vez que he podido ver algo dentro de ti, y solo vi gran dolor y sufrimiento, vi poco, pero sentí tu fuerte dolor por la muerte de tus seres queridos…- sonrió con gentileza, mientras Hermione bajaba la mirada con pena, y molestia, no le gustaba que se metieran en su mente sin permiso.

-No quise entrar sin permiso ni nada, pero era imposible no sentirla, estabas tan triste y desolada, que tu sentimiento fue demasiado fuerte como para no notarlo, yo no estaba ahí, pero sentí todo ese sentimiento tan fuerte, que era… doloroso… demasiado para verte después de esa riña, por eso deje que Minerva se encargara de ti, yo no podía acercarme a ti así como estabas, aun estabas muy afligida- sonrió con calma.

-Ha, ya entiendo, perdón- sonrió Hermione apenada.

-Se que gustas muchos secretos Jane, demasiados, pero se que si los guardas es por una buena razón, así que seré paciente, ábrete cuando quieras, yo estaré aquí cuando me necesites- le sonrió el director.

-Gracias, algún día, le prometo decirle- le sonrió Hermione contenta de poder contar con Dumbledore en ese largo camino, que parecía sin salida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Nos veremos el siguiente año! Te escribiremos todos los días!- sonreía Molly, despidiendo a Hermione, que se alejaba con la servidora social.

-Cuídate mucho Jane!- sonreía Arthur.

-Te escribiré superiora!! Mucho! Mucho! Mucho!- decía Ludo saltando mientras agitaba sus manos al aire.

-SI! Esperare sus cartas siempre! Mandare a Dlanor también!- les sonrió Hermione,

-Lo que Sea! Pero de noche por favor!- sonrió Arthur.

-Hecho!- les sonrió Hermione, y desapareció junto con la servidora social, en un lindo /Plin/

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba terminando de restregar los platos que le faltaban por lavar.

Había logrado convencer a la directora del orfanato de que le dejara conseguir un trabajo en el callejón Dragón, esta se mostró escéptica, pero acepto, si se iba con el avechucho de Dlanor, que estaba asustando a los padres que venían a adoptar. Nadie quería a un águila acecina cerca.

Así es como ahora Hermione tenía un trabajo completo de 8 horas como lavadora de platos, en el restaurante "De La Court" que era de comida francesa.

Entraba a las 12, y salía a las 8 de la noche, y como quedaba cerca del orfanato, no gastaba en transporte, se regresaba caminando.

Ya tenía 3 semanas, y todo estaba bien, salvo que al parecer había una boda o algo así, y ahora tenía platos de más, seguro saldría a las 11. Pero al menos las horas extra se las pagaban.

Ya solo quería salir, y poder leer las cartas que le habían mandado sus amigos.

Molly al enterarse que tenía trabajo se molesto, pero al final dijo que estaba bien, pero ahora no dejaba de mandarle vitaminas, y recetarios para que se hiciera de comida sana y todo eso, para que no se enfermara de tanto trabajo. Ya la había amenazado de que si la veía muy delgada, la mataba.

Arthur tampoco se mostró muy contento, pero accedió al final, y ahora también le mandaba vitaminas y cosas como esas, el y Molly apenas y la dejaban respirar con tantos cuidados.

Ludo tampoco estaba muy feliz, pero le dijo que la apoyaba en todo, y le mandaba cosas para que se entretuviera, últimamente le mandaba varios mangas directo de Japón, Hermione estaba encantada, claro que ella sabia el idioma, Makotetsu la obligo a mejorarlo hasta que sonara según él decente, ya que siempre se burlaba de ella por su acento.

Y ahora esperaba el tomo de "Astro Boy", "Candy Candy", "Macinger Z" y "Remy".

Remus también se había molestado, decía que eso era explotación a menores, y cosas como esas, pero al final lo acepto, y ahora le mandaba dulces, algunos juegos de mesa, y cosas como vitaminas. Hermione ya no sabia que hacer con tanto frasco. Su buró estaba a reventar de eso. Hasta le habían preguntado que si era drogadicta.

Sirius y James siguieron con sus encantadoras cartas bombas, que Hermione regresaba con Dlanor, que se dedicaba a lanzarles bombas fétidas que le habían sobrado de sus regalos de navidad y año nuevo.

Y hasta para su sorpresa, Snape le había escrito 2 veces.

En la primera solo le decía que esperaba que no anduviese de holgazana.

Y en la segunda, cuando Hermione le contesto que se fuera al cuerno, Snape le escribió una nota donde le dijo que era una molestia.

Y Hermione le contesto "Al menos me baño". Ahora esperaba la contestación.

-Ya termine!- sonrió Hermione a su jefe. Un hombre robusto y de espeso bigote negro.

-Bien Granger, pasa por tu pago con Evan, y vete a casa, es tarde y ya sabes como esta todo- le sonrió su jefe, que quitaba la grasa de una parrilla con su varita.

-Si!- sonrió Hermione, y paso por su pago, ella siempre cargaba su varita y su báculo, pero con eso de la restricción de menores, pues tenia que hacer todo a mano. Y era muy cansado. Pero valía la pena, ella quería juntar dinero, para poder pagarse un abogado mágico, y poder declarase competente, de esta forma, dejarían de tratar de adoptarla, y podría vivir sola, después de todo ella ya era una adulta, de no ser por su año en Hogwarts en ese pasado, ella ya hubiese cumplido 21, y no 12. Aun que no batallaba mucho, nadie solía querer a niños mayores de 9 años.

Hermione tomo su paga, y salio del restaurante, hacia fresco, así que se acomodo la túnica un poco. Solo quería llegar al orfanato y dormir, estaba muy cansada.

-Kra!- Hermione estiro su brazo, y dejo que Dlanor se posara, él siempre la esperaba fuera del restaurante, muy bien oculto en las sombras, ya le había dicho que no se dejara ver, no quería que en una de esas, le mataran a su buen compañero.

Caminaron hasta el orfanato, y Hermione frunció el seño, ya habían apagado las luces, ahora si estaba en un gran lió, la directora la mataría por retrasarse.

Aun que tal vez si veía a Dlanor no le decía nada.

Hermione se apareció dentro del lugar, el callejón Diagón era de gran actividad mágica, seguro nadie sospecharía nada si se aparecía. No era como mandar un crusio o algo así. Además, era eso, o quedarse en la calle y tocar hasta que le abrieran. Y no gracias.

Hermione camino en silencio hasta su habitación, que compartía con otros 12 niños, mas chicos que ella, al parecer a muchos los habían adoptado durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

-No hagas ruido Dlanor- sonrió Hermione, abriendo lentamente la puerta, y entrando, no quería despertar a esos pobres niños a esas horas, algunos apenas tenían 4 años.

Y ella como la mayor, debía ser responsable. Y además de considerada.

-Buenas noches Jane-

Hermione se petrifico en su lugar, esa voz. Ella conocida esa voz… era… era…

Se giro lentamente a su derecha, por donde estaba el largo pasillo que dividía las camas, todo estaba oscuro, pero EL estaba ahí, no podía ser su imaginación.

-Que malos modales Jane, ¿No piensas regresarme el saludo?-

-T-tu…- apenas murmuro horrorizada de que todo fuese verdad, de EL estuviese ahí. Era tan solo… tan solo no podía ser. NO.

-Hola, déjame presentarme, soy Lord Voldemort- dijo la figura saliendo al frente, dejándose ver por la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas.

Era un hombre joven, quizás 30 o más. Sus ojos eran de un negro profundo y frió, su cabello largo y de igual color negro, lo tenia hasta casi la cintura, bestia una larga y elegante túnica, con una capa de color verde esmeralda brillante.

Su rostro era atractivo, y sonreía con gentileza y amabilidad, pero sus fríos y crueles ojos negros delataban una maldad que no se veía, pero se sentía hasta la medula del hueso.

Hermione lo miro directo a los ojos. Era EL. El mismo que había visto en la mete de Bellatrix. Era Voldemort.

Hermione retrocedió de la impresión, mientras que Dlanor, no entendía, pero sabia que EL era una amenaza.

-Mis queridos ayudantes, fallaron en traerte a verme, y ahora están en Azkaban, mande a 3 de mis mejores mortifagos, y estos fueron vencidos por una pequeña de… ¿12 años?- sonrió el Voldemor, con una sonrisa amable.

-Así que por eso estoy aquí, has captado mi atención Jane Granger, como nadie lo había echo en años, me entere de que peleaste con los 3 al mismo tiempo, algo asombroso para tu edad, ¿Sabias?- sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Hermione sacando su varita, había recordado a los niños, debía protegerlos. No quería verlos heridos, o muertos como Ludo. No, no quería ver el rostro de su otro yo llorando de nuevo.

-Ha, estas muy dispuesta a una batalla, eso me gusta, de hecho seria divertido, y no te preocupes por los demás, no estorbaran- sonrió Voldemort, y con un Lumus, ilumino todo el cuarto.

Hermione abrió los ojos del terror, y se llevo las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito.

-No…no…- susurro mirando a todos los del orfanato, a los niños, a los maestros , ayudantes, a todos… estaban al fondo del cuarto, sentados y acomodados como para una foto en grupo, con sus ojos abiertos en blanco, y expresiones sin vida, su piel estaba pálida, y casi transparente.

Estaban muertos.

-Este lugar nunca me gusto ¿Sabes? Yo también fui huérfano, y pase toda mi infancia en un orfanato muggle al principio, y luego en este lugar en mi estancia en Hogwarts- dijo Voldemort mirando el cuarto con curiosidad, como si planeara cambiar la decoración.

-Creo que les hice un favor- sonrió Voldemort, y apunto a los cuerpos con su varita.

-Explusio- y varios cuerpos estallaron.

-Ha!- Hermione se cubrió la cara, y Dlanor voló de la salpicada de sangre y órganos que se hizo.

-Así esta mejor, este olor me gusta mas- sonrió Voldemort mirando con locura la sangre esparcida, y los brazos, pies y cabezas que salieron volando, y ahora estaban por el suelo.

Pero aun así, conservaba esa expresión gentil, que contrastaba con sus ojos llenos de una mirada de demencia.

-No…no…- susurro Hermione mirando toda la sangre, miro sus manos, estaba llenas de ese color… y ese olor… ese olor profundo y penetrante… olía, olía a muerte…

_Muerte……_ pensó sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, mientras imágenes de Ron, de sus padres, de Harry y los Weasley muertos le llenaban la cabeza, su corazón se acelero mas, le dolía, parecía que le explotaría por dentro.

-No… no…- se repitió sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza, sentía que le explotaba, todo le daba vueltas, debía ser un sueño, no era real, no era real, nadie estaba muerto, todo era un juego, un juego.

De repente, una espesa niebla blanquecina empezó a salir de Hermione, saliendo casi como si estuviese viva, se expandió y lleno todo el cuarto, iluminándolo con una gran luz.

Hermione alzo un poco al vista, y dejo ver sus ojos almendra, que brillaban con odio, era una mirada siniestra, una mirada que pide muerte.

Voldemort sonrió.

-HAAAAAA!!!-

El grito de Hermione resonó por todo el orfanato, haciéndolo temblar desde sus cimientos. y luego… se dio una gran explosión.

Las llamas se alzaron hacia el cielo, como una gran exclamación de dolor.

Todo el orfanato ardía con demencia, ya no había más nada en ese lugar. Salvo dos personas.

Justo en el centro del orfanato, envuelto en las llamas, estaba una extraña barrera verdosa, que protegía a dos figuras, que peleaban dentro de ella.

-CRUSIO!!- grito Hermione.

-Oscura ladeo!- grito Voldemort, y un escudo negro, con varias maldiciones escritas, pareció frente a él, y regreso la maldición.

-HAAAAAAAA!!!- grito Hermione al sentir su propio hechizo contra ella. Se sintió desfallecer, pero no se dejo flaquear, se mantuvo en pie, y le dio cara a Voldemort.

-Eres fuerte, eso me gusta, me gustas- sonreía Voldemort con una mueca perversa.

-Te voy, a matar maldito!- grito Hermione, levantándose la manga de su brazo derecho, y mostrando su ante brazo.

Voldemort la miro extrañado. El símbolo no lo reconocía.

Hermione se corto el pulgar con sus colmillos, y se hizo una herida profunda.

-INVOCACIÓN! OROCHI NO JUTSU!!- grito Hermione, pasando su dedo ensangrentado por el símbolo, que al contacto con su sangre comenzó a brillar intensamente.

Un extraño sello se formo bajo sus pies, tan grande como un camión, y de el, salio una gigantesca serpiente albina, que se elevo a los cielos.

-No… puede ser…- murmuro Voldemort sorprendido. Mirando como la serpiente a un no terminaba de salir.

-La esta invocando! Esta invocando a una serpiente de sello!- grito Voldemort sorprendido, y se giro a Hermiuone, que seguía entrante.

-Lo siento mi pequeña, pero no te dejare hacerlo! No la invocaras! EXPELARMUS!- el hechizo saco a Hermione del sello, y este, al ya no tener al medium para la invocación, se rompió, y Orochi desapareció en un gran remolino luminoso.

-Aug…- Hermione gimió de cara al piso, el sello de invocación se había roto, y con el todo lo que restaba de su poder mágico. Estaba agotada. Esta vulnerable.

-Ha!- se quejo cuando sintió que la giraron bruscamente, entre abrió los ojos, y vio a Voldemort frente a ella.

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho…- le dijo acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

-Mal… dito…- le maldijo Hermione, y recibió en respuesta un salvaje golpe en el estomago, que le hizo perder su aliento.

-Creo, que tú, y yo, debemos conocernos- sonrió Voldemort con maldad, y sujeto ambas muñecas de Hermione con sus manos, y se coloco sobre ella.

-UG! NO! SUELTAMEE!!!- grito ella horrorizada, tratando de zafarse.

-Esto, te gustara- le sonrió Voldemort, cortando su túnica y blusa con su varita, y dejando al descubierto su suave piel.

-NOOO!!! NOOOO!!- gritaba ella forzándose a no ver, no sentir… no saber.

-Me gustas- dijo suavemente Voldemort, besando su cuello.

-NOOO!! SUELTAME!! NO ME TOQUES! NO ME TOQUES!!- gritaba Hermione llorando mientras trataba salvajemente de soltarse, pero Voldemort sujeto mas fuerte sus muñecas, y comenzó a besar su vientre.

-KRAAAAAAAA!!!-

-AAAARG!!!- Voldemort fue estampado brutalmente contra los escombros de el orfanato.

-MALDITO!!- gruño poniéndose de pie de un salto, y mirando apenas a un águila gigante tomar a Hermione en sus garras, y salir volando.

-NO ME LA QUITARAS!! ES MIA!- grito Voldemort, y le lanzo una maldición crusiato.

Dlanor se giro a tiempo, y blandiendo sus alas, le lanzo un ataque de ráfagas cortantes a Voldemort, este las evadió apenas, pero las ráfagas destrozaron la tierra, como si una espada gigante la hubiese cortado.

Voldemort se puso de pie, y miro con odio como Dlanor se perdía en el cielo oscuro.

-Ella es mía, mía, y lo será pronto- dijo fríamente, y lanzando la marca tenebrosa al cielo, desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-POPY! Rápido! Rápido!- gritaba Dumbledore corriendo por el jardín.

-Voy director!- decía Popy corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

-Kraaaaa!! Kraaaaa!!- lloraba Dlanor aun gigante, mientras trataba de hacer que Hermione despertara, pero no lo lograba. Ella seguía tendida en el suelo inconciente.

Hacia apenas unos momento que había aterrizado en el patio frontal de Hogwarts, había volado un día completo, sin pararse a descansar.

Fue el único lugar al que supo donde ir.

-Vamos Dlanor! Cálmate! El director solo quiere curar a Jane!- decía Hagrid preocupado, Hermione estaba cubierta en sangre, y sus ropas estaban desgarradas, no tenían ni idea de cuanto había pasado, pero al parecer, todo había sido reciente.

"Jane" Granger… habia sido atacada. Y parecía que iba a morir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

El primer año de Hermione termino! Este es el epilogó al segundo, y espero que no me maten jeje XD

**HA! Y una cosa mas, espero que me perdonen, pero ya no podré actualizar diario, lo siento! Haré todo lo posible por ser constante, pero ya no puedo hacerlo de a diario, tengo trabajo aquí en la oficina, y tengo que sacarlo, asi que perdónenme! Pero debo trabajar para ganar la plata de todos los días ;.;**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO A POLLO A TODOS!**

**GRACIAS A :** LucyCullen, Palowin!!!, Noelia, SAAN,, amparoblack, panxa, EternalWing, madridcc Y KittyCat.

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**


	13. Segundo Año I: Nadie debe acercarse a mi

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 13**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 2**

"**Nadie debe acercarse a mi****"**

-Todos están muertos¿Y quieres hacerme creer que ella no tuvo nada que ver!?- grito Barty Crouch colérico.

-Barty!- le llamo su compañero molesto, un hombre de unos 30, afro de pelo negro, y bigote espeso.

-Yahik¿No me digas que le crees?- dijo Barty furioso, mirando a su compañero.

-Creo que debes calmarte, venimos a hablar sobre lo sucedido, venimos a tomar la declaración de la única sobreviviente- le dijo Yahik serio.

-Creo, que eso seria lo más apropiado- dijo Dumbledore con calma.

-Su alumna, tiene 12 años, y dejo un rastro mágico enorme, seguramente ella y Quien-usted-sabe mataron a esos niños- dijo Barty fríamente.

-¿Eso seria antes o después de casi matarla?- pregunto Dumbledore serio.

-Grr, no se que haya pasado, pero lo descubriré, usted quizás sea el director de Hogwarts, una eminencia en el mundo mágico, pero hay leyes, y nadie esta por encima de ellas, investigare a esa niña Granger, y si encuentro algo, cualquier cosa que la vincule con los "Caballeros de Walpurgis" vendré por ella- siseo de forma amenazante.

-BARTY! Suficiente! Sal afuera!- le dijo Yahik molesto.

Encantado- dijo fríamente, y salio del despacho de Dumbledore casi azotando la puerta.

-Ha, disculpe Dumbledore, Barty es buen chico, un excelente auror- dijo Yahik apenado.

-Descuide, lo se perfectamente, el fue uno de los mejores alumnos de Ravenclaw hace 3 años- sonrió Dumbledore amablemente.

-Si, pero no es excusa para su comportamiento, pero no soy quien para decirle nada, los "Caballeros de Walpurgis" están por todos lados, en todas partes, hay muertes cada día, la marca tenebrosa aparece por lo menos 4 veces cada noche, nadie esta a salvo, pero, lo que sucedió en el orfanato "Merlín"…… eso, eso fue atroz, cielos, nunca habia visto nada como eso… solo eran niños señor, solo niños, y quien sea que lo haya hecho……- Yahik se froto la frente abrumado, aun tenia pesadillas donde veía los cuerpos desmembrados de los niños.

-No se que hizo esa niña, pero me temo que tendremos que detenerla un tiempo señor, es la única que sabe que paso, ella estaba ahí, y dejo un gran rastro mágico, uno enorme, se que quizás solo estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado, pero fue en el peor de los momentos, espero entienda- dijo Yahik sonriendo con pesadez. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, pero entienda también que ella es una menor, y por ende se supone que los de servicio social debían encargarse de ella, pero con todo esto, la misma secretaria de servicio social vino a decirme que no quieren a la pequeña Granger en ningún lado, hasta vino con una orden del Ministerio para no recibirla, ella ya no tiene a donde ir, así que yo me haré cargo de su bienestar, ella residirá en Hogwarts, yo seré su tutor encargado hasta que todo se aclare, son libres de venir y hacer preguntas- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Si, entiendo señor, y se que muchos de mis compañeros no piensan igual, pero me alegra que esa pobre niña tenga en quien apoyarse, tiempos negros se acercan señor, muy negros- dijo Yahik abrumado.

-Lo se, me temo que lo se…- dijo Dumbledore serio, sin animo.

-Bueno, me retiro, por favor háganos saber cuando la pequeña despierte, ya que hasta donde me informaron, lleva sin despertar desde lo del incidente hace 2 semanas-

-Si, así es, pero descuide, les avisare en cuanto ella despierte- sonrió Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-HAAAA!!!-

-HA!- grito Popy dando un salto del susto, y salio corriendo de su despacho. Solo para ver a Hermione retorciéndose en su cama.

-NO de nuevo!- dijo asustada, y fue hacia ella, la tomo de las manos, y trato de calmarla.

-NOOO!! SUELTAMEE!! SUELTAME NO METOQUES!!!- gritaba Hermione forcejeando violentamente al tacto de Popy.

-Desmayus!- grito Popy ya sin más. Y Hermione cayó de nuevo en la cama tranquila.

-Cielos, esto esta muy mal- dijo preocupada, tomándole la temperatura, y mordiéndose el labio inferior con temor. La fiebre no cedía.

La arropo con las sabanas, le coloco un trapo húmedo, y fue por una poción.

-Kraa, kraaa!- grazno Dlanor ladeándose nervioso sobre el tubo de la cortina corrediza, que dividía las camas unas de otras.

-Ya cállate avechcuo! Trato de curarla!- le espeto Popy furiosa.

Dlanor le miro molesto, pero guardo silencio, y miro de nuevo a su ama, que respiraba ya con tranquilidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Creo… que trataron de abusar de ella…-

-¿¡QUÉE!?- dijo Dumbledore pasmado.

-No me mires así, la revise completamente, y creo que solo quedo en un intento, no tiene moretones o heridas internas, solo sus muñecas estaban lastimadas, pero creo que fue algo traumático, ya que cada vez que la fiebre sube, forcejea y grita asustada, de que la suelten o dejen de tocarla- dijo Popy seria.

-Dios… no, Dios…. Es solo una niña……- murmuro Dumbledore mirando a Hermione recostada en su cama, donde Dlanor hacia guardia, volteando a todos lados, como si buscar a alguien.

-Lo único bueno, es que la fiebre ya esta bajando… quizás despierte en estos días…- dijo Popy seria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- pregunto Yahik mirando a Hermione, que tenia la mirada algo perdida.

-¿Debería…?- pregunto ella mirándolo, y sin mirarle, se veía algo confundida, vacía… destrozada.

Hermione habia despertado 3 días atrás, Dumbledore trato de que el Ministerio no mandara a nadie, hasta que ella se sintiera mejor, y recibiera asistencia psicológica.

Pero ellos se negaron, para la mayoría, Hermione era la sospechosa de los asesinatos, sino es que la responsable.

Dumbledore se sintió furioso por primera vez en muchos años. Los del Ministerio eran tan ciegos, que solo querían encontrar un culpable, tenían a toda la comunidad mágica pidiendo justicia por la muerte de todos esos niños, que no les importaba encerrar a una criatura inocente.

-Pues si deberías, amenos que matar a esos niños te haya hecho perder la memoria- dijo Barty fríamente.

Apenas en un segundo, la mirada de Hermione se activo, se le vieron chispas de fuego en ella, y salto sobre Barty.

-AUG!- grito Barty al caer al suelo de espaldas, con Hermione sobre el, golpeándole con furia.

-JANE!!- grito Dumbledore corriendo junto con Yahik, para quitar a Hermione, que ya le estaba destrozando la cara.

-SUELTENME! VOY A MATRLO!!- gritaba Hermione encolerizada, tratando de alcanzar de nuevo a Barty, y terminar lo que empezó.

-CALMATE JANE!!- le grito Yahik apenas él y Dumbledore pidiendo contenerla. Estaba asombrando, la pequeña para su estatura y complexión, tenia demasiada fuerza.

-Ag, maldita! Eso me dice que es verdad! TU MATASTE A ESOS NIÑOS!!- bramo Barty cubriéndole la nariz, que Hermione le habia roto de un golpe, y sangraba a borbotones.

-CALLATEE!! CALLATE!!! TU NO ESTUVISTE AHÍ!! TU NO VISTE SUS ROSTROS MUERTOS!! TU NO TUVISTE QUE VER COMO EL JUGABA CON ELLOS, COMO DEZTROZO SUS CUERPOS!! **TU NO FUISTE BAÑADO EN SU SANGRE!!!-** grito Hermione sintiéndose desgarrar la garganta de la fuerza en la que gritaba.

Pero ya nadie dijo más, todos miraban a Hermione, que ya se estaba calmando, su cuerpo perdía tención, solo para empezar un suave llanto.

-Nadie… nadie estuvo ahí… nadie nos ayudo… nadie…- lloraba Hermione, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, dejando escapar las lagrimas que no habia podido soltar antes.

-Eso es todo, no necesitamos más, vamonos- dijo Yahik destrozado por dentro.

-¿QUÉ? Pero no has visto lo que ha hecho! Ella esta fingiendo! AUG!- gimió Barty, cuando Yahik le golpeo con su puño.

-Cállate Barty! CALLATE!!- le bramo furioso- SOLO MIRALA! ESTA DEZTROZADA! ELLA NO FUE RESPONZABLE DE NADA! DE NADA!!-

Barty solo lo miro con odio, pero ni se digno a ver a Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Cómo te sientes…?- pregunto Dumbledore con calma.

-Bien…- dijo Hermione seria, tenia los ojos cerrados, y estaba recostada contra un muro de uno de los pasillo s de Hogwarst, Dumbledore la habia dejado en la enfermería después de la entre vista con Barty y Yahik, pero Popy le dijo que habia desaparecido.

Así que fue a buscarla por todo el castillo, con ayuda de Hagrid y Popy. Pero él la encontró antes, estaba en el área que da a Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore se sentó a su lado, y espero en silencio a su lado.

-…Fue mi culpa…- susurro Hermione quedo, casi inaudible.

-No es verdad- dijo Dumbledore con calma.

-…él me buscaba a mi… debí suponer que me buscaría… debí… yo… debí irme…- dijo seria.

-Tú no hiciste nada Jane, todo fue ocasionado por un mortífago-

-…No fue un mortífago… -

-¿Entonces quien fue Jane?-

-…Voldemort…-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Jane?-

-¿He?- Hermione levanto la mirada, y vio frente a ella a Hagrid.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, El bosque prohibido es peligroso de noche- sonrió Hagrid, alumbrándola con su lámpara.

Hermione habia desaparecido de nuevo de la enfermería, y esta vez al no encontrarla en el castillo, revisaron afuera, ahora Hagrid la habia encontrado, estaba debajo de las rices de un árbol gigante, que formaban una especia de cueva… o un refugio.

-Es seguro aquí…- susurro ella con una voz monótona.

-¿De que¿algo acecha?- pregunto Hagrid girando a ver los alrededores.

-Si, yo, soy yo…- dijo Hermione, aun perdida en sus recuerdos, tanto que no sintió como Hagrid la levantaba en brazos.

-¿Por qué dices eso pequeña?- pregunto Hagrid cargándola como si fuese un bebé.

-Por que… nadie debe acercarse a mi…- susurro ella, sintiendo como se dormía, y entraba en sus sueños. Sueños bañados en sangre, y rostros muertos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Jane?-

-………………-

-Jane!-

-………………-

-JANE!-

Hermione se giro, y vio a Popy tras ella, con una sombrilla, que le protegía de la intensa lluvia.

-Sal de ahí! Te vas a resfriar!- le dijo ella seria, desde la orilla del lago.

Hermione la miraba, pero parecía que no habia entendido nada, ya que no se movió, y seguía dentro del lago, sumergida hasta la cintura.

-Dios contigo! Ya me tienes harta! Calamar!- grito Popy, y varios tentáculos salieron de agua, uno de ellos saco a Hermione, y la coloco sobre la orilla.

Popy la dejo inconciente, y se la llevo levitando, tratando de protegerla lo mejor posible de la lluvia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Creo que trata de suicidarse- dijo Popy seria, y Hagrid y Dumbledore escupieron su te.

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron ambos hombres pasmados.

-Eso, creo que esta resintiendo una depresión muy fuerte, Albus¿Cuándo viene la trabajadora social con la psicóloga?- pregunto Popy seria.

-Nova a venir- dijo Dumbledore con pesadez.

-¿Que?- dijo Popy sorprendida.

-Lo sé, es algo tonto, pero el Ministerio les dio una orden donde concedían que ella no fuera relacionada nunca mas con el Servicio Social, por eso Jane esta aquí, ningún orfanato en toda Inglaterra la recibirá- dijo serio.

-Eso es terrible! Jane no hizo nada! Es una victima!- dijo Hagrid molesto.

-Lo se mi amigo, lo sé… por eso nosotros cuidaremos lo mejor posible a Jane, ya que por desgracias, es el único lugar seguro, con Voldemort buscándola, y no me pongan esas caras, es solo un nombre ya les dije, pues este es el único lugar donde ella puede estar-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Eso quieres?- pregunto Dumbledore serio.

-Si…- dijo Hermione seria, sentada frente a él en su despacho, y mirándolo con sus ojos vacíos.

-Esta bien, te daré una habitación solo para ti, descuida- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Pero que no este en Hufflepuff… que sea… un cuarto retirado de cualquier casa… por favor- dijo en tono monótono.

Dumbledore la miro con tristeza, pero asintió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Deberías contestar esas cartas, ya son muchas- dijo Popy, mirando en el nuevo cuarto de Hermione, varias cartas sin abrir, que estaban tiradas por todo el suelo.

-Luego…- susurro Hermione sentada en el sofá, estaba abrazando sus piernas contra si, mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea, que bailaba con el mecer del viento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kra! Kra! Kra!- graznaba Dlanor sorprendido, y algo enojado, mientras veía a Hermione tomar cada carta, y lanzarla al fuego sin siquiera leerlas.

-No deben acercarse a mi… no deben, todos morirán si lo hacen…- murmuraba Hermione, mirando como el fuego se avivaba con cada carta, y como estas, eran consumidas por el.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Dumbledore recibiendo un pergamino que le daba Barty.

-Es una orden del Ministerio, el año escolar en Hogwarts empezara mañana, y el consejo a dictado que al parecer la niña, ya no es una amenaza, sino una victima- dijo con molestia, como si no estuviera de acuerdo- Así es que, el Ministerio a decidió que cualquier familia importante, pueda adoptar a Jane Granger, para un mejor bienestar, después de el suceso ocurrido en el orfanato- dijo molesto.

-¿Quién a dictado eso?- pregunto Dumbledore con calma.

-Ya le dije que el consejo, las especificaciones vienen dentro, en los próximos días, varias familias vendrán a ver a la niña, y usted se encargara de ella como hasta a ahora, pero solo hasta que ella sea adoptada, después de eso, ella se mudara con su familia- dijo Barty cerrando su maletín, dispuesto a irse.

-Recibirá una carta pronto, con el listado de las familias que asistirán, con su permiso- dijo en tono arrogante, y sin esperar alguna contestación del director, se retiro sin más.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Ser… adoptada?- pregunto Hermione casi ida, estaba en una posición fetal en el sillón ocultando su rostro en sus piernas, hasta que la llamaron, y se giro a ver apenas con atención a Dumbledore, que le veía algo preocupado.

-Si, pronto llegara una lista, y te entrevistaras con cada familia interesada-

-Ha… esta bien…- dijo regresando a su posición anterior, mientras Dumbledore sentía que el alma se le iba al verla así.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El inicio de cursos se dio casi en un parpadeo, Hermione estaba mirando desde la ventana de su cuarto, ubicada en una de las torres del lado norte, como llegaban las barcas de primero.

El primer día esta en curso.

Y el viento estaba fatal, habia muchas ventiscas, y las aguas calmadas de lago, se veían muy turbias y se mecían con fuerza.

-Dlanor- llamo Hermione, y este de inmediato se poso en el brazo que ella le ofrecía.

-Vigila a los de primero… hay mucho viento, alguien podría caer de su barca- dijo seria, y Dlanor asintió, para después salir volando de su barca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-KRAAA!!-

-Hola Dlanor!- sonrió Hagrid, al ver a este volar sobre ellos, en forma de círculos, todos los chicos veían al ave sorprendidos. Mientras Dlanor planeaba sin problemas ante la fuerte ventisca.

_Lo mando a cuidar a los niños…_ sonrió Hagrid, mirando a Dlanor inspeccionar cada barca, como buscando algo que estaba mal.

Pero en segundo, el aire se volvió mas fuerte, y varias barcas empezaron a mecerse muy fuerte.

-No se muevan! No se preocupen por nada!- decía Hagrid tratando de calmar a los chicos, que parecían no escucharlo, y estaban muy asustados.

-HAA!!-

/SPLASH!/

-KYA!! Se cayo! Se cayo!- chillo una pequeña, mirando a su compañero de barca forcejeando en la turbia agua.

-KRAAA!! –

De repente, todos vieron como la pequeña águila se envolvió en una extraña ráfaga de viento color plateado, y se transformaba en una GIGANTE águila de casi 15 metros de punta a punta de las alas, y con un inmenso cuerpo de casi 4 metros.

Y sin más preámbulos, Dlanor saco al chico del agua, y lo dejo en su barca.

-WOW¿¡Vieron eso¿¡Vieron eso!?- decía un chico de una barca cercana.

-Eso fue increíble!- dijo otro.

-¿¡Que fue eso señor!?- pregunto una chica a Hagrid.

-Ese es Dlanor, el amigo de la pequeña Jane Granger de Hufflepuff, ella le pidió que viera que estuviésemos bien- sonrió Hagrid, y todos los chicos vieron maravillados a Dlanor, que aun gigante, sobrevolaba las barcas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola Jane!- sonrió Hagrid al ver a Hermione en la parada de las barcas, estaba toda mojada, y usaba ropa muggle, un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes delgados de color blanco, con el cuello en "V" y ajustada a su ya, femenil figura, y sobre esta, usaba una túnica, ya vieja y gastada, de las que le habían quedado.

-¿Estáis… bien?- pregunto seria, levantando su brazo, para que Dlanor, se encogiese, y se posara en el con gusto.

-De maravilla! Dlanor nos cuido todo el camino- sonrió Hagrid, feliz de Ver a Hermione fuera de su cuarto, y al parecer, en sus 5 sentidos.

-Bien- dijo Hermione seria, y miro a los pequeños.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione seria, y se dio la vuelta.

Y todos los chiquitines la vieron como superman, pero mas grande, y la siguieron.

_¿Qué no era yo quien los guiaba?_ sonrió Hagrid y se apresuro para ir a la cabeza con Hermione.

- Yo entrare a Hufflepuff!- dijo una pequeñina emocionada. Hagrid miro a Hermione, y vio que ella esbozo una ligera sonrisa. Eso le alegro, no la habia visto sonreír desde que habia despertado.

-Yo también!- dijo otro.

-¿Pero que no Hufflepuff era la peor casa?- pregunto un niño, que fue el que cayo al agua.

Y todos miraron Hermione.

-Ninguna casa… es mejor que otra- dijo Hermione seria, ya subiendo por la escalera, donde aguardaba McGonagall.

-Ya era hora, um, veo que andas luciéndote como de costumbre- dijo molesta, al ver a Hermione encabezar la fila.

-Eso pasa cuando nadie va a ayudarlos, y se quedan parados sin hacer nada- le dijo Hermione en tono mordaz, y la paso de largo.

McGonagall le fulmino con la mirada, y le quito 50 puntos, pero luego recordó que ninguna casa tenia puntos aun, así que de mala gana, paso a los de primero al gran comedor.

Tomando nota de quitar esos 50 puntos más adelante.

Hermione no paso apenas por el comedor, estaba distraída, tanto que apenas sintió cuando la giraron bruscamente.

-Jane!- sonrió Molly, quien se veía algo agitada, parecía que habia corrido mucho, pero aun así, tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios, y los ojos llorosos de felicidad.

Pero Hermione la vio seria, ni le sonrió, ni le contesto, solo la miraba.

-¿Estas bien!? Te hemos estado buscando como locos desde que llegamos¿Por qué no has contestado nuestras cartas!? Estuve muy preocupada¿Qué sucedió¿Es verdad lo que dice El Profeta!?- decía Molly muy apresurada, mientras veía a Hermione preocupada.

-¿El… profeta…?- susurro Hermione, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

-¿He?, Si, El Profeta ¿No lo has leído¿Estas bien?, Te noto muy… rara…- dijo Molly preocupada, tocándole la mejilla de forma maternal.

-Estoy… bien…- le dijo Hermione quitando la mano de Molly. Esta la miro sorprendida, con un nudo en la garganta, esa no era la "Jane" que conocía, se veía tan… triste.

-Jane¿Estas bien?, te noto muy distante¿Qué sucedió¿entonces es verdad lo que dice EL Profeta¿Lo es? Dime por favor!- le suplico Molly sujetándola de los hombros.

-SUELTAME!- le grito Hermione quitando a Molly bruscamente de ella.

-Jane…- dijo Molly anonadada.

-No vuelvas a tocarme, no lo hagas- le dijo Hermione mirándola con frialdad. Molly sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Hermione no dijo más, y siguió su camino a su nueva habitación.

-Espera! Dime que ha pasado! Por favor!- le pidió Molly, pero apenas y toco el hombro de Hermione, esta se giro.

Molly solo vio la furia en su mirada gélida, seguida de un intenso dolor en su estomago, un fuerte golpe que le quito el aliento.

-Ugf- gimió cayendo de rodillas. Hermione le habia dado un puñetazo en el estomago con fuerza.

-MOLLY!!-

Hermione se giro, y vio a Arthur y Ludo salir de un pasillo tras ella. Habían visto todo.

-Molly! Molly¿Estas bien? JANE¿Qué fregados te pasa!?- le espeto Arthur furioso, mientras el y Ludo trataban de ayudar a Molly.

-No se me acerquen de nuevo- les dijo en un tono frió y cruel.

Los 2 chicos le miraron con temor. Esa no era "Jane".

-¿Por qué haces esto superiora¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Ludo preocupado.

Hermione no les dijo más, y les dio la espalda.

-Espera! Superiora¿Por qué haces esto!? DINOS POR FAVOR!- le suplico Ludo.

-Nadie, debe acercarse a mi- les dijo fríamente, y siguió sin detenerse.

Pasando de largo, un corredor, done se encontraba una chica de ojos negros, que gritaban locura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

El primer año de Hermione termino! Este es el epilogó al segundo, y espero que no me maten jeje XD

**Hola, he tenido un espacio breve, que la verdad no se si se repita -.-U pero he aprovechado, y les subo este cap!**

**Espero les guste como quedo, además, les adelanto! ****Habrá un nuevo amigo en el grupo de Herm!**** Es ya un adulto, y todos lo conocemos! **

**¿Ya se imaginan quien es?**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO A TODOS!**

**GRACIAS A :** LucyCullen, Palowin!!!, Noelia, SAAN,, amparoblack, panxa, EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao Y KittyCat.

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**


	14. Segundo Año II: Te haré un guardián

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 13**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 3**

"**Te haré un guardián…****"**

_Todos morirán si se acercan a mi… por eso nadie debe acercárseme… nadie debe verme… nadie debe saber de mi……_

_Todos… deben olvidarme, debo desaparecer… irme lejos… lejos de EL… para que no los lastime… para que no mueran…_

_Para que mis manos no sean cubiertas por su sangre inocente… por que ellos no tienen la culpa… la culpa es mía… soy yo quien debe ser castigada… yo…_

-¿Granger?-

Hermione alzo la mirada, y vio frente a ella, a una figura conocida, que abría la puerta, y la cerraba con cuidado tras ella.

-Estas… ¿Descansando?- sonrió en voz alegre, mientras miraba el cuarto donde estaba Hermione, un salón casi abandonado, con mesas y sillas por todos lados, polvo recubriendo todo, y telarañas sirviendo de cortinas. Un salón que hacia años no se usaba. Eso era evidente.

Al ver que Hermione no le contestaba, se sonrió con su locura habitual, y la miro encantada, estaba apoyada en la pared, sentada en el piso, con una expresión perdida y vacía.

-Kraa- grazno Dlanor extrañado, mirando a la intrusa con una feroz mirada de advertencia, que decía "Te-acercas-más-y-te-mueres"

-La semana a sido divertida, muchos de primero han ido a Hufflepuff ¿Sabes? Pero no importa, nos enteramos por los de nuestra casa, que salvaste a uno de ahogarse, mandando a tu águila acecina, que resulta que se volvió gigante, eso si que nos sorprendió, yo no sabia que tu águila podía hacer eso- sonrió limpiando un escritorio, y sentándose sobre el.

-Además de eso, los tontos de Sirius y Potter han hecho de las suyas, como no estabas ahí, se han ido contra Snape, va, es un tonto, debería trabajar mas en su huso de la varita, y mejorar en el duelo, un cerebro sin fuerza no sirve, además que también le buscaron pleito a Rodolphus y Lucius, que son buenos, pero obviamente no están al nivel de esos idotas Gryfindor- dijo sin darle importancia.

-Las clases ha sido aburridas, no hay gran cosa que hacer, Slug anda con su estupido club de las Eminencias, ya sabes, pero solo es para tomar el té y todo eso, no hay nadie realmente fuerte ahí ¿Sabes? Deberías venir algún día, se que Slug te invito, pero no quisiste ir, y te entiendo, ese lugar es estupido, pero al menos te rodeas de los que valen algo la pena- sonreía mirando el techo como si nada.

Hermione seguía donde estaba, escuchando la voz tan alegre.

-Um, muchos preguntan por ti, no has ido a las comidas, y tampoco a clases, seguro no andas de humor, aun que… El Profeta no deja de hablar de ti, todos te alaban por tu hazaña ¿Quieres verlo?- sonrió divertida, sacando un ejemplar de su túnica.

_¿…El……Profeta……?_

Hermione levanto la vista

_El Profeta… Molly habia mencionado algo del Profeta… _

Hermione se puso de pie, y a paso lento, se acerco y tomo el periódico.

"**LA NIÑA QUE VIVIO"**

Ese era el encabezado.

_La niña… ¿Qué vivió?_

Algo, algo habia en esa frase, ¿Pero que era?, ¿De donde le sonaba eso?... ¿Dónde lo habia escuchado antes?

Hermione recobro la chispa de vida en sus ojos, "La niña que vivió"…… "El niño que vivo"……

…_¿Harry…?_

Harry… su amigo, su mas grande amigo, y……

…_Ron… mi Ron…_

Su único amor en toda su vida, ellos eran la razón de todo.

De su todo.

¿Cómo los habia olvidado?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuánto llevaba encerrada en su mundo? ……… ¿Cuanto?

_He sido tan débil, que me habia olvidado de ellos, ho, Harry, Ron, perdónenme, he sido tan tonta_ se dijo.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto seria, mirando y reconociendo ahora a la figura que estaba con ella desde hacia rato.

-¿Hoy? Es Martes- sonrió Bellatrix.

Hermione le dio la espalda, y siguió leyendo el artículo.

_Se ha sabido por fuentes de el Ministerio, que no revelaremos, que la única sobreviviente del ataque al orfanato, donde fallecieron 43 niños y 20 adultos, por obra de lo que se pensó al principio fue por un mortifago,y que en realidad fue obra de Quien-usted-sabe, fue una pequeña de 12 años. Identificada como H. Jane Granger. (Foto de la derecha)_

Hermione vio la foto que habían conseguido, era la que tenia su expediente cuando le tomaron su segunda foto, era para tener una mas reciente de ella, y los padres pudieran ver a los chicos disponibles en adopción.

En ella, estaba sonriendo de forma calmada.

Dejo de mirar la foto, y continúo leyendo.

_La sobreviviente, ahora identificada, esta en Hogwarts, siendo protegida directamente por Albus Dumbledore, director del mismo gran colegio, y también siendo reconocido por ser gran eminencia en el mundo mágico._

_Según declaraciones de nuestra fuente, la pequeña de 12 años, Jane Granger, peleo directamente con Quien-usted-sabe y logro salir con vida, obviamente mal herida, pero estas fueron menores._

_Es increíble que una pequeña como ella tenga el suficiente poder mágico como para enfrentarse a Quien-usted-sabe, y aya logrado salir airosa de un encuentro tan cruel, que cobro las vidas de varios inocentes, que según nuestra fuente, Jane Granger trato de proteger a costa de su vida._

_Sobra decir que esta pequeña a mostrado una gran valentía, al tratar de proteger a esos pequeños, una lastima que sus intentos fuesen en vano, ya que Quien-usted-sabe los elimino sin mas._

_Nuestra fuente confirma que todos los cuerpos fueron mutiladas, y sus sangre esparcida por todos los restos del orfanato, algunos quedaron irreconocibles (Foto a la izquierda) como el caso de vario niñ----_

Hermione no quiso leer lo que seguía, le parecía de mal gusto esa nota, era tan asqueroso que jugaran con el recuerdo de esos pequeños, solo para hacer noticia y vender.

En eso leyó el encargado de la nota.

_Hilda Skeeter… ¿SKEETER?_

Hermione sintió deseos de matar a cada Skeeter del mundo.

-Toma- le dijo a Bellatrix, y le regreso su periódico, ella lo tomo, y se sentó de nuevo, mirando embelezada a Hermione, que aun dándole la espalda, se fue a sentar de nuevo en el lugar que estaba, tenia mucho que pensar… demasiado.

Al cavo de un tiempo, escucho como Bellatrix salía del aula.

Hermione no le dio importancia, esta pensando en todo lo que habia sucedido, como habia llegado, como habia intervenido.

Todo lo que quizás ya se habría cambiado. ¿Qué habia provocado ella?, ¿James y Lily seguirían vivos?, ¿Harry estaría bien?, ¿Tendría ahora hermanos?, ¿Cómo estarían los Weasly?, ¿Qué paso con los Slytherin que se hicieron mortifagos?, ¿Dumbledore seguiría vivo?... ¿Ella… conocería de todas formas a Harry y Ron?... o quizás… ¿quizás… ya no?

Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. No sabia que hacer.

¿Qué habia arruinado?, ¿Qué habia arreglado?, ¿Que?

_Estoy harta de esto…_ pensó furiosa, golpeando con fuerza la pared, y lastimándose hasta hacerla sangrar.

Voldemort la seguía, ahora nunca le dejaría en paz… y por ella, mataría a todos. A todos los que ella amara y quisiera proteger.

_No, no puedo dejar que él me quite de nuevo todo, no se lo voy a permitir… no me quitara nada de nuevo… nada…_

_Él no lastimara a Molly, o a los demás… los voy a proteger de él, de ese maldito…_

Hermione miro su mano toda magullada, y sangrante…… y lo supo, para proteger a quienes amaba… se alejaría de ellos.

_Me alejare, que no me vean o me recuerden, que no sientan amor por mi, que me odien, que me odien para que ellos puedan vivir… solo eso pido Dios, que ellos están bien, solo eso…… solo eso…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya regrese! Disculpa la tardaza, pero Lucius no dejaba que me fuera, es un pesado cuando quiere- sonrió Bellatrix entrando a aula de nuevo.

Hermione levanto un poco su mirada, y vio que cargaba una bandeja con comida, además de jugo y 2 vasos.

-Seguro no has comido, ten- le sonrió Bellatrix, sentándose frente a ella, y extendiéndole la comida.

Dlanor miraba todo extrañado, tenia hambre, pero esa chica se le hacia poco de fiar.

-Ven Dlanor- dijo Hermione seria levantando su brazo, este acudió a su llamado, y se poso en el.

Hermione tomo un poco del pollo que habia traído Bellatrix, lo saboreo, y le dio a Dlanor, que lo engullo de inmediato.

Bellatrix se sonrió, y comieron juntas.

En silencio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Habla conmigo! Por que no me iré sin que lo hagas Jane!- dijo Molly seria.

Hermione la miraba seria, Molly la habia encontrado rondando un pasillo cerca de Slytherin. Al parecer, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla así nada más.

-Vete de mi vista Prewett- dijo Hermione fríamente.

-NO! Algo te esta pasando! Lo sé! No se que sea, pero es algo muy malo, no te veo en el comedor, no vas a clases, y ya ni siquiera estas en tu sala común! ¿Qué pasa Jane?- le pregunto Molly preocupada.

-Te dije largo- le dijo Hermione fríamente, casi con desprecio.

Molly la miro de nuevo sorprendida, esas miradas tan llenas de odio no podían ser de ella, la "Jane" que conocía, siempre se mostraba seria, pero con ella se sonreía, y se mostraba tal y cual era.

-No- le dijo Molly seria. Ella no se iría. Nunca.

Hermione no le dijo más, y le dio al espalda, no se iba a quedar ahí con Molly, no era seguro para ella.

Pero en eso, Hermione evade rápidamente y sin problemas una llamarada.

-¿Ahora tengo tu atención?- le pregunto Molly seria y molesta.

-Si quieres pelea Prewett, pelea tendrás- le dijo Hermione seria, y saco su varita.

-Rock Slave!- grito Molly, y un pilar de roca salio bajo Hermione, esta lo evito de un salto, y apunto a Molly.

-Expelarmus!-

-HAA!!- Molly no fue tan rápida, y recibió el hechizo, que la hizo volar 5 metros de corrido, hasta estrellarse contra el muro.

-Aug…- gimió al caer al piso toda magullada, se habia dislocado el codo al caer.

-No vuelvas a ponerte en mi camino Prewett, amenos que puedas usar de forma decente tu varita- le dijo Hermione fríamente, le dio la espalda, y se retiro.

Dejando a una Molly herida y confundida ¿Dónde habia quedado la Jane que conocía?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- canturreo una voz en burla.

Hermione dejo el libro que leía, estaba en la biblioteca, en el rincón más alejado.

-Black- dijo fríamente, no estaba de humor.

-¿Pero miren quien se digna a hablarme? La gran Santa Granger- sonrió Sirius con burla.

Hermione frunció el seño molesta. Sirius estaba tocando terreno peligroso.

-Vaya miraditas me mandas linda- sonrió con burla, sacando su varita.

Hermione solo lo veía seria, cualquier cosa que intentara, se lo haría pagar. No estaba de humor.

En un segundo Sirius le lanzo una maldición, Hermione la evito, y pateo la mesa donde apoyaba su libro, esta le dio de lleno en el estomago a Sirius, y lo hizo bajar la guardia, Hermione apoyo sus manos en la mesa, y le dio una patada en la cara.

Sirius cayo de espaldas, y apenas pudo, le lanzo otra maldición, Hermione esta vez no se la esperaba, y recibió un escupe babosas, cayo de espaldas, pero apenas pudo se quito la maldición, lo justo para apenas ver a Sirius lanzarse sobre ella.

Hermione rodó a su derecha, apenas librando el cuerpo de Sirius, se apoyo de nuevo en sus manos, y girando 180 grados, le dio una nueva patada en la cara.

-AUG!- gimió el joven Merodeador, al caer de nuevo de espaldas, y pegar con uno de los grandes estantes (De casi 4 metros de alto), que se vino abajo, con todo y los pesados libros.

-Black!- grito Hermione al evadir el gran estante junto con todo su contenido.

Se apresuro, y levanto el estante, haciéndolo levitar, después aparto los libros rápidamente, con varios expelarmu's.

-Black! Black!- lo llamaba preocupándose más. Eran demasiados libros y aun no daba con él.

-HA!- dijo Hermione asustada, cuando una mano salio entre los libros, y Sirius se incorporo rápidamente, lanzándose contra ella.

Hermione cayo de espaldas, con Sirius sobre ella, que aprovechando su sorpresa, la agarro de ambas manos, sujetándola firme.

-Creo, que debo enseñarte a respetarme- le gruño Sirius sangrando abundantemente de su cabeza, al parecer un libro le habia golpeado de lleno.

-Ug… suéltame!- gruño Hermione tratando de zafarse.

Ese olor, ese olor a sangre regresaba, sus manos empezaban a sentirse sucias, como si tuviesen esa agua espesa en ellas, esa espesa agua color carmesí.

-Olvídalo! Esta es la mía!- le gruño feroz Sirius.

-NO! SUELTAME!- grito Hermione sintiéndose horrorizada. Forcejeando violentamente, pero Sirius la azoto con fuerza contra el piso.

-Ahora vas a conocerme!- le amenazo Sirius haciendo mas fuerza.

/Creo, que tu, y yo, debemos conocernos/

**-NOO!!-**

-AUG!-

Sirius salio volando, y se estrello contra los libros donde antes estaba, por instinto se sujeto el estomago, tratando de recuperar el aire, y mitigando el punzante dolor que le propino la patada de Hermione.

-M…mal…dit…ta- gimió en el suelo, apenas mirando a Hermione, que para su sorpresa, estaba apoyada contra el librero de enfrente, apegada a el con una mirada aterrada y sudando frió, mientras su reparación estaba completamente agitada, como si fuese una presa tratando de escapar de su cazador.

-¿QUÉ PASO AQUÍ!?-

El grito de McGonagall los saco de sus pensamientos, y se giraron a verla con asombro, como si fuese la cosa mas extraña del mundo.

No tenían que ser genios para darse cuenta de que estaban en un gran lió. Y vaya que lo estaban.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Algo oculta, lo se- dijo Molly seria, mientras Arthur y Ludo la acompañaban en la enfermería.

Habia tenido un nuevo encuentro con Hermione, y de nuevo se habia dislocado un brazo al caer derrotada. Solo que esta vez, Ludo y Arthur estaban presentes. Habían tratado de intervenir, pero con igual resultado.

-Molly, quiero que dejes de buscarla, algo le pasa a Jane, y no te diré que no, pero esto ya es el colmo, nada la excusa de lastimarte, a ti o a nosotros, primero fu un golpe, luego te disloco el brazo, ahora el hombro ¿En que va a terminar la próxima vez? – le pregunto Arthur furioso.

-Algo le pasa, lo sé, y no quiere hablar de eso, hace 2 semanas que no va a clases, nadie la ve, y he escuchado rumores de que últimamente la han visto con Bellatrix, me preocupa Arthur, me preocupa mucho, algo paso en el orfanato, creo que ese es el origen de su problema- le dijo Molly seria.

-Piensa Molly, eso fue una gran hazaña! Es la única que ha sobrevivido a un encuentro con Quien-tu-sabes! Eso no seria para poner así, amenos que algo no fuera tal y como dicen- le dijo Arthur serio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto Molly sintiéndose ofendida por la duda de su novio.

-Solo eso, que quizás hay mas aquí de lo que parece- dijo Arthur serio.

-ESO NO ES VERDAD! La superiora Granger trato de salvar a esos niños! Ella lucho por ellos! Dumbledore no la hubiese acogido de ser lo contrario! Así que no digas que ella trato de hacer lo contrario!- dijo Ludo furioso, apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Solo digo que hay mas aquí!- le dijo Arthur molesto.

-Eso dices tu! Por que no confías en ella! Molly y yo si confiamos en ella! La superiora Granger ha hecho cosas grandiosas por todos nosotros!-

-Eso ya lo se! Pero ella nunca habla de nada! Nunca nos comparte nada! ELLA NO CONFIA EN NOSOTROS!-

-CALLATE! ERES EL MENOS ADECUADO PARA DECIR ESO! ELLA TE A SALVADO MUCHAS VECES DE MALFOY Y SU PANDILLA!-

-ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ME VOY A QUEDAR CALLADO Y MONO AL VER COMO HA LASTIMADO A MOLLY!-

-MOLLY SABE QUE ALGO ANDA MAL! POR ESO FUE A BUSCAR A LA SUPERIORA!-

-DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO SU MALDITO PERRO FALDERO LUDO! TEN ALGO DE PROPIA DIGNIDAD Y DEJA DE ESCONDERTE TRAS SU FALDA!-

-CALLATE! QUE TU NO TE HAS QUEDADO ATRÁS!-

-PERO LA DIFERENCIA ES QUE ALMENOS ALGUIEN ME NOTA! NO COMO TÚ! PARA ELLA TU NO EXISTES!-

-**ARTHUR!**- le reprendió Molly molesta.

-Ha… lo siento… Ludo…- se disculpo Arthur, al ver como sus palabras habían herido a su amigo, que mostraba un rostro destruido por el dolor.

Ludo sintió deseos de llorar, pero de coraje…… como le dolía esa verdad.

-Eso… eso ya lo sé! YA SE QUE ELLA NO ME MIRA COMO QUISIERA QUE ME MIRARA! – le grita Ludo apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Ludo…- susurra Molly sorprendida.

-Pero, pero al menos se confiar en la persona que amo! Y sí tu dices amar a Molly, al menos confía en ella, por que si no lo haces, es que no la amas!- le dice Ludo empujando a Arthur con fuerza, y saliendo de la enfermería, sin hacer caso al llamado arrepentido de su amigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vaya, miren quien esta aquí chicos- sonrió James con burla.

Sirius, remus y Petter, se giraron, y vieron a chico que veía Jemes.

Todos estaban a la orilla del lago, recostados en el césped, disfrutando el día.

-Jaja, pero si es el valiente pobretón Weasly- sonrió Sirius con burla.

-Chicos- los reprendió Remus inquieto, se pensaba lo peor, si Arthur estaba ahí, entonces los rumores sobre "Jane" eran ciertos. Y el necesitaba saber con desesperación si ella estaba bien.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo Arthur serio.

-¿Sobre que?- sonrió James con superioridad.

-Sobre… Jane- dijo serio.

-¿Y a nosotros ella que?- pregunto Sirius de mal humor, frunciendo el seño con molestia, junto con James. Remus y Petter por su lado, solo veían la conversación, era obvio que Arthur venia buscando a los mas fuertes del grupo.

-Necesito que me ayuden con ella- dijo Arthur sin saber muy bien si hacia lo correcto.

Sirius y James se sonrieron y se miraron con malicia.

-Adelante Weasley, ilumínanos- sonrió James con burla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Veo que cazaste algo- sonrió Hermione al ver a Dlanor aterrizar en su brazo, con su pico lleno de sangre. Seguro habia comido alguna rata, o quizás algunas lechuzas, solo que esta vez habia tenido la gentileza de quitarse las plumas, para que ella no le reprendiera.

-Kraaa- chillo Dlanor en forma inocente.

Hermione lo miro con una ceja alzada. Si, habia comido lechuza.

Era ya de noche, el castillo estaba en penumbras, la hora de queda habia pasado hace mucho, pero solo la figura de Hermione se deslizaba por los pasillos, y solo como compañía tenia a Dlanor.

Tenia desde hacia días grandes ojeras, no habia dormido bien desde el día del orfanato, sus sueños eran pocos, pero cuando los habia estaban llenos de sangre, rostros muertos y EL.

Sus pesadillas le perseguían y no le dejaban dormir, apenas y cerrar lo ojos. Pero nada más.

Por eso recorría los pasillos, revisando cada lugar, revisando cada aula, solo para asegurarse que sus pesadillas no se hicieran realidad, y lastimaran a alguien de nuevo, ella no quería eso. No, nunca mas.

Por eso no dormía, por eso recorría los pasillos de día y de noche, asegurándose de que nada pudiese lastimar a los únicos que quedaban para proteger. No los perdería de nuevo.

Aun que ellos la odiase, aun que se olvidaran de ella, y en el proceso ella se lastimara, no daría vuelta atrás, ellas los protegería.

Aun si ellos no querían.

-Todos se burlan de mi, todos, como les odio a esos niños, les odio-

Hermione se detuvo en su andar, regreso sobre sus pasos, y se adentro por un pasillo oscuro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Todos se burlan de mi! Esos niños se burlan de mi! Les odio tanto! Tanto!-

-Miaauuu- ronroneo una gata de pelo encrespado, parecido al de un tigre, con ojos como lamparas, que brillaban en forma casi inhumana.

-Ho, no, tu no mi dulce Sra. Norris, tu eres todo lo que tengo de valor en esta vida, eres la única que ha estado con migo cuando todos me abandonaron- decía el hombre con apariencia sucia y algo demacrada.

Sus facciones eran duras y mezquinas, un vagabundo sin duda, con sus ropas sucias y desgastadas, que sujetaba ahora a su querida y casi esquelética gata, única compañera de sus desventuras.

-FFSSSTHH!!- gruño la Sra. Norris, y de inmediato el hombre se giro, solo para toparse con una sombra extraña, que se habría paso hacia él.

-¿Quien eres tu?, El toque de queda ha paso! estas en problemas- dijo el hombre molesto.

-Tu… ¿Argus Filch?- pregunto la voz con sorpresa. Mirando a un hombre de casi 40 años, sucio y de aspecto roñoso, con sus ropas sucias, y su escaso cabello dejando una corona de calvicie por encima de sus orejas.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Filch serio, con la Sra. Norris tras él, que se erguid de forma amenazante.

-Esto si no me lo esperaba- dijo la voz aun sorrpendida.

La figura salio a la luz, que se filtraba por una de las grandes ventanas, y fue cuando Argus la vio, y descubrió con desagrado que era una niña. Y con un perico como mascota.

-Estas castigada!- chillo molesto.

-No lo creo- dijo Hermione seria. Mirando a Filch.

Dlanor también miro con interés a la Sra. Norris. Y esta le fulmino con la mirada.

-Grr, te quieres pasar de lista conmigo! Igual que todos los que se burlan de mi por ser un Squib!- le gruño Argus furioso.

-¿Tu, eres el conserje?- pregunto Hermione seria.

-No, soy el asistente de Finegan, el se jubila este año- el dijo Argus serio.

-Entonces… te quedaras aquí…- dijo seria Hermione.

-Si, no hay lugar para mí afuera- dijo Argus con amargura y tristeza, mirando a su Sra. Norris en sus brazos.

_El… el podría cuidarlos en mi lugar, si algo sale mal…_ se dijo Hermione sintiendo nuevas esperanzas.

-Dime Filch, ¿Qué opinas de Dumbledore?- pregunto Hermione seria.

-¿N? Pues… esta loco, y consiente mucho a todos, es un viejo que no sabe el valor de las buenos castigos- dijo Filch molesto-… Pero………-

-¿Si?-

-Es un buen hombre… un buen hombre…- sonrió Argus, con una sonrisa de verdad, mientras acariciaba a su gata con cariño- El me dio este trabajo cuando nadie me quiso… es un buen hombre…- susurro para su gata y él.

-Dime Filch, ¿Te gustaría poder tener poder?- el pregunto Hermione seria.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto Argus extrañado.

-Hablo de enseñarte cosas que suelen ser mejor que la magia- le dijo Hermione seria.

-Tonta niña, la magia es lo mas fuerte!- sonrió Argus con una mueca torcida, que desapareció al ver salir de la nada un báculo, que casi le golpea la nariz.

-No te rías de lo que no conoces Filch, eso ha sido la derrota de muchos grandes magos… y otros idiotas- dijo Hermione seria, recordando a cierto mago que se convierte en perro.

-No te entiendo- el dijo Argus nervioso, mirando como la niña frente a él, hacia girar su báculo con gran facilidad y maestría.

-Me refiero a que me sigas Filch, sígueme, y yo te volveré un guardián, el mejor de todos-

-¿Cómo? Yo no uso magia- le dijo molesto.

-Te dije que habia mas cosas que la magia Filch- le dijo seria, y se dio la vuelta.

-Sígueme-

-¿A donde?- le pregunto Filch desconfiando.

-Te enseñare cada parte de Hogwarts, cada pasadizo que conecta a otro, cada rincón, y cada lugar, nada estará ajeno a ti, llegaras antes que nadie a algún lugar, después de eso, te entrenare, y te daré todo lo que necesites para ser el mejor guardián- le dijo seria, sin detenerse.

-Espera, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- le pregunto Argus serio, sabiendo que nadie da nada sin esperar algo a cambio.

-Quiero que seas el mejor, que hasta el mago mas tenebroso se lo piense antes de meterse contigo Filch, quiero que seas capaz de proteger a todos los que lleguen a este castillo, quiero que los protejas si es que llego a morir- le dijo seria, y Argus la vio mas confundido, y algo asustado, ¿Morir? Ella solo era una niña, era extraño que pensara en morir.

Y en eso la reconoció.

-Tú… tu eres la niña de la que todos hablan, la niña que vivió!- dijo sorprendido, y hasta la Sra. Norris dejo su duelo de miradas con Dlanor, y vio a Hermione.

-Ese es un titulo cuestionable- sonrió Hermione con algo de malicia.

-E-espera, esto es muy extraño- dijo Argus aun sin entender.

-No lo es Filch, días negros se acercan, demasiado oscuros para poder saber de donde vendrá el ataque, el curso anterior 3 mortifagos entraron a Hogwarts, y casi matan a dos personas inocentes, yo estoy bien, se defenderme sola, pero necesito a alguien más que me ayude, sola no puedo, necesito que seas los ojos de Dumbledore, que lo protejas a él y a todos aquí Filch- le dijo seria.

-Eso es demasiado para mi, solo soy un Squib!- dijo Argus sintiéndose demasiado abrumado. Como si ahora el mundo dependiera de él.

-Eres libre de elegir Filch, yo te enseñare de todas formas, pero siempre dependerá de ti la última decisión, en eso no me interpondré si al final decides huir-

-Argus Filch no es un cobarde!- le espero este ofendido.

-Entonces Filch, deja de verte a través de los ojos de los demás, y mírate a ti mismo, no es tu herencia lo que decide lo que eres, sino tus decisiones, así que mírate por primera vez, y ve lo que en verdad hay en ti- le dijo Hermione seria.

Argus la miro unos momentos, y luego vio a la Sra. Norris, quien le animo a seguir a la niña.

-Esta bien, enséñame, ya veré después que es lo que veo en mi- le dijo este sonriendo.

-Excelente- sonrió Hermione, y junto a Filch, desapareció en la oscuridad del castillo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Aquí esta este cap! Espero que les guste como quedo, y que este nuevo amigo de Herm les aya sorprendido! XD jaja

Me estoy esforzando mucho, y se que los cap. Estan cortos, pero es lo unico que puedo lograr por mi trabajo! Espero entiendan! Nos vemos en otro cap! ;D

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO A TODOS!**

**GRACIAS A :** LucyCullen, Palowin!!!, Noelia, SAAN,, amparoblack, panxa, EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis Y KittyCat.

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**


	15. Segundo Año III: La mejor forma

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 15**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 4**

" **La mejor forma de proteger, es alejarte ****"**

-Esto… ¿Es verdad?- dijo Hermione seria, mirando a su querido director a los ojos, entre sorprendida y… ¿molesta?

-Si, ya te lo habia dicho ¿Recuerdas?- sonrió el director amablemente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, recordando. Y si, era verdad, ya le habia dicho.

-Ha, si, es cierto…- dijo frunciendo el seño al ver la lista que tenia en sus manos.

Era de las familias que querían adoptarla. Lo cual no le molestaba mucho, salvo que todas esas familias eran:

Malfoy

Parkinson

Grabe

Goyle

Black

Zabini

Lestrange

Potter

-¿Potter?, ¿Qué hacen los Potter en la lista?- perrunito Hermione molesta.

-¿M? Ho, solo están interesados- sonrió Dumbledore algo divertido.

-Entiendo que familias importantes estén tras de mi, ¿Pero los Potter?- pregunto de nuevo, como sintiéndose ofendida.

-Los Potter son una buena familia Jane, son bueno magos, los conozco perfectamente, suelo tomar el te con ellos los domingos- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

-¿Los Potter?- pregunto de nuevo Hermione mostrándole la lista, señalándole que habia un gran error que debía ser corregido.

-Jane, Jane, Jane, no todas las grandes familias deben ser oscuras- le sonrió Dumbledore.

-¿LOS POTTER?- pregunto de nuevo con una mirada que dice "Viejo-chiflado!- Entiende-que-no-los-trago!"

Que Dumbledore interpreto como "Olé-genial-director!-Me-encantan!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola Granger!-

-Kraa!- grazno Dlanor alertando a su dueña de una visita.

Hermione abrió los ojos con calma, y miro hacia abajo, estaba en una rama alta de uno de los grandes árboles del bosque tenebroso. Ya era de noche.

-Black… ¿Qué haces aquí? Es bosque prohibido es peligroso de noche- le dijo Hermione seria.

-No si tú estas cerca- sonrió Bellatrix.

-Ese no es el punto- dijo Hermione seria, y bajo ágilmente de un salto, cayendo sin problemas bajo sus pies. Seguida de Dlanor, que se poso en su brazo, sin dejar de mirar nunca a Bellatrix.

-Ven, te llevare al castillo, el toque de queda casi empieza- le dijo Hermione seria.

-Si- sonrió Bellatrix como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia de su vida.

-No es seguro que vengas aquí, así que no lo hagas de nuevo- le dijo Hermione seria, sin mirarle.

-Vi… cuando golpeaste a Prewett… ¿Están peleadas?- sonrió Bellatrix como si nada.

-¿Qué eres?, ¿Mi madre?- dijo Hermione fríamente con desprecio. Apoyada por una mirada de advertencia de Dlanor, que no perdía detalle de la Slytherin.

-Ho, no, lo siento- se disculpo, pero no sonó como una como una disculpa, sino mas bien como un decir algo divertido.

-Um…- Hermione no dijo más, y salieron del bosque.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Te gustaría tomar el te con nosotros ó un bocado quizás?- pregunto Bellatrix.

Hermione, que ya estaba por irse, miro con sorpresa a la Slytherin que le sonreía con esa peculiar locura en sus ojos. La habia dejado en su sala común, no tenía más que hacer ¿Para que quedarse?

_Quizás… no seria mala idea…_ pensó Hermione algo cansada.

Si, últimamente se sentía muy cansada.

No dormía.

Apenas comía.

Y aparte… tenia que alejarse de Molly y sus amigos. Y eso le partía el corazón de la tristeza.

Habia tenido incluso que hacerles daño. Eso no lo soportaba. No lo toleraba… pero era la única forma de salvarlos.

Y para asegurar eso… no le importaba que le vieran con Slytherin.

Con tal de que Molly y los demás se alejaran.

Con tal de que le odiaran.

Con tal de que estuviesen a salvo… solo eso.

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione seria. Y Dlanor la miro extrañado.

-Excelente! Pasa! Pasa!- sonrió Bellatrix, y ambas bajaron hacia las mazmorras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Granger?-

-Hola- sonrió Hermione con una mueca burlona, mirando a todos los Slytherin que estaban en la sala común, y ahora le miraban con sorpresa.

-Ella es la gran granger!-

-Si! Esa la niña que vivió!-

-¿Ella se enfrento a Quien-tú-sabes?-

-Es increíble!-

-Ha! Ella es la dueña de el águila gigante!-

-Si! Wow!-

Todos abrían paso a Hermione y Bellatrix, que se dirigían a la gran estancia, donde estaban algunos alumnos, que al verlas, de inmediato se pusieron de pie, dejando todo asiento disponible.

-Por favor toma asiento, enseguida traigo algo para comer- sonrió Bellatrix, y Hermione tomo asiento en un sillón que daba de frente a la chimenea.

-Ustedes, vengan con migo, tragamos algo para nuestra invitada- dijo Bellatrix, y 4 de séptimo la siguieron, dejando en la sala a Hermione, que estaba rodeada por todos los Slytherin, que la miraban con asombro.

No todos los días la famosa-poderosa-omnipotente-niña-que-vivió-con-tendencias-oscuras-y-sadicas-de-andar-mandando-crusio's se encontraba en tu sala común.

Pero Hermione pasaba de sus miradas, y solo veía el fuego, mientras acariciaba a Dlanor, que miraba a todos con atención.

-¿Granger?-

Hermione se giro, y vio a Snape, que se habría paso entre los cientos de alumnos que le rodeaban.

-Snape, buenas noches- sonrió con calma.

-Ha… buenas noches- dijo Snape serio, mirando a Hermione algo extrañado, se veía muy… muggle para su gusto. Estaba usando unos pantalones de mezclilla azul, una camisa de tirantes blanca, ajustada a su femenil figura, y sobre esta, su usual túnica deteriorada y vieja.

Desde su llegada a Hogwarts, Hermione habia dejado de usar el uniforme, y solo se le veía con ropa muggle y sus túnicas viejas y roídas.

-Ha… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Snape serio con el seño fruncido. No entendía nada.

-Vine a tomar el te- sonrió ella con una mueca burlona, mientras acariciaba a Dlanor, que ya se veía mas tranquilo. Al parecer Snape no le molestaba.

-Ho, vaya… que… sorpresa- dijo Snape sentándose en un sillón a la derecha de Hermione.

-Si, no tenia nada mejor que hacer- sonrió ella mirando de nuevo el fuego- Me gusta su sala común, es agradable- sonrió Hermione con calma. Y eso era cierto, el sillón donde estaba era realmente cómodo.

Snape alzo una ceja, y miro su sala común.

Era oscura, de roca negra, con elegantes detalles, donde la luz que salía de las antorchas mágicas la alumbraba de forma cómoda a la vista. No era raro que muchos de Slytherin fueran tan pálidos. Ahí nunca daba el sol.

El lugar era cerrado, donde el eco resonaba con tan solo un susurro. Eso les enseñaba a los Slytherin a no hablar, y a escuchar, si, a escuchar a los demás, para poder tomar ventaja de eso.

Un Slytherin nunca habla de el. Pero escucha a los demás.

Snape volvió a mirar a Hermione, y la miro confundido. La sala común de Slytherin era perfecta para quienes gustaran de lo oscuro, de el poder que da el mantenerse oculto para atacar por sorpresa, de el silencio y soledad que trae lo oscuro y oculto.

-Pareces mas una Slytherin- dijo Snape serio, sentándose más cómodamente en el sillón.

-Si… puede ser…- sonrió Hermione con calma. Y Snape pensó que podría pasar el resto de sus días así, con ella. Y seguido de eso, frunció el seño.

_Que tontería… _pensó molesto de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué tal las clases?- pregunto Hermione como si nada, pensando en que si quería verse creíble su unión a los Slytherin, mejor empezar a tratarlos bien, aun que solo lo necesariamente bien.

_Cuando me convenga, tampoco que los quiera todo el día a mi alrededor_ pensó con algo de fastidio de estar ahí. Ella prefería su sala en Hufflepuff. Era mas calida, no una cubeta de hielo oscura.

-¿N? Ho, bien supongo, los maestros nos enseñan lo mas que pueden, esos idiotas, apenas y saben algo de lo que enseñan, quizás el mas apto de ellos seria Slug, es el único que enseña algo sobresaliente- dijo Snape con calma.

-Si… me gusta como enseña pociones- sonrió Hermione, recordando como después de el sexto año, Slug habia sido encontrado muerto, lo más seguro es que a Voldemort no le gustara que fallara en la misión encomendada.

-Si… Por cierto, ¿Por qué no has ido a clases? Ya ni siquiera te veo en el comedor- le dijo Snape serio, tratando de ocultar esa desesperación que sentía desde el primer día de clases, y los demás días que le siguieron, al no poder verla por ningún lado.

-No es necesario que vaya a clases, con presentarme a los exámenes bastara, no es como si pudieran enseñarme algo- sonrió Hermione en una mueca burlona.

-Eso es verdad, Slug me ha dicho que eres una gran eminencia en pociones, que nadie te supera- le dijo Snape.

-Parte del poder Snape, si tienes poder, lo obtienes todo- sonrió Hermione _Una frase muy Slytherin, pero acorde para agradar_ pensó acariciando a Dlanor.

Y no se equivoco, todos los Slytherin la habían escuchado, y miraban con gran aceptación y admiración a Hermione.

Estaban más convencidos que nunca que el sombrero estaba loco, ella debía haber estado en Slytherin. Encajaba tan bien, que daba miedo.

-Granger!-

Hermione, seguida de Snape y todos los Slytherin, se giraron a ver a la persona que habia llamado, y ahora se habría camino entre los alumnos.

-Hola Malfoy- sonrió Hermione con calma, mirando a el normalmente pálido y fríamente sereno Lucius, ahora agitado y algo sonrojado por el esfuerzo, de quizás, venir corriendo.

-Em, vaya, que agradable sorpresa- sonrió Lucius, recuperando su usual porte elegante, y mostrando una sonrisa gentil.

-Gracias Malfoy, lamento no haber avisado, pero Black me invito- sonrió Hermione con calma.

-¿Black?, ¿Cuál de todos?- pregunto Lucius extrañado.

-La chica a la que llaman Bellatrix- sonrió.

-Ho, esa Black- dijo Lucius con un tono de aceptación, sentándose a la izquierda de de ella- ¿Y que te parece nuestra sala común?- pregunto con su usual soberbia.

-Es agradable, me gusta- sonrió Hermione _Si quisiera ser un bicho escondiéndose de un fumigador _

-Claro, nosotros los Slytherin siempre tenemos lo mejor, ¿O no Severus?-

-Así es- asintió Snape, maldiciendo que Lucius viniera a interrumpirlos. (¿?)

-Vaya, veo que ya llegaron los que faltaban- sonrió Hermione, mirando a Narcisa llegar con un chico moreno atractivo. Sin duda el padre de Zabini _Que morirá tiempo después al ser acecinado por la mujer con la que se casaría_ pensó Hermione con pena recordando lo que se decía sobre la madre de Zabini. Luego, no tardo en ver detrás de ellos a Grabe, Goyle, Rodolphus y 2 chicos más que no reconoció. Un chico y una chica.

-Ha, Granger! Que agradable sorpresa, no sabia que estabas aquí- sonrió Narcisa, tratando de recuperar su usual elegancia, y mirando molesta a Lucius por no esperarla.

-Ho, ¿Así que tu eres Granger? Vaya, que honor- dijo el chico moreno, sonriendo con picardía. Cosa que hizo que Snape le fulminara con la mirada.

_Si, sin duda es el padre de Zabini, parece que lo coqueto es de herencia_ pensó Hermione mirándolo con calma.

-Hola Granger, bienvenida- sonrió Rodolphus también agitado por la carrera.

-Si- dijeron torpemente Grabe y Goyle.

-Hola, es un placer conocerte- dijo la chica a quien Hermione no reconoció, era de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules, al igual que el chico a su lado, ambos eran muy bien parecidos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto ella a nadie en particular.

-Ha, deja te presento Granger, el Net Zabini, va en séptimo curso con Bellatrix y yo, ellos son los hermanos Carrow, Alecto y Amycus, ellos van en sexto curso con Narcisa, Grabe y Goyle- dijo señalando respectivamente a la chica y el chico.

-Hola, mucho gusto- sonrieron los 3 presentados.

-Hola, Jane Granger- sonrió Hermione con calma, acariciando a Dlanor, que estaba tranquilo, mirando a todos. Como estudiándolos y memorizándolos.

-Um, entonces solo Lestrange y Snape son de cuarto- comento Hermione, mirando como todos tomaban asiento a su alrededor.

-Si, así es- asintió Rodolphus a un lado de Snape.

-Ha, ya veo- sonrió Hermione, le daba gracia lo raro que seguramente ella se veía ahí, siendo la única de segundo, con un nivel de auror.

-Ha… Granger, no es por ofender, pero ¿Por qué vistes de muggle?- pregunto Narcisa.

Y todos los Slytherin la vieron con cara de asombro y susto. A nadie de los presentes les gustaba su forma de vestir, pero tampoco lo decían. Nadie quería un crusio por atreverse a ofender a Hermione.

-Jaja, vamos Black, es obvio- sonrió Hermione, y todos la miraron con asombro, en parte por que Narcisa seguía de una pieza, y en parte por que Hermione se estaba comportando… ¿Amable?

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Narcisa igual de sorprendida de verse aun viva, pero algo mas animada por el tono de voz cordial de Hermione.

-Observa bien Black, si yo quisiera… digamos, hacerle algo a alguien, ¿A quien crees que buscaría el Ministerio?, ¿aun mago adulto de aspecto opulento?, ¿O a mí?- sonrió Hermione.

-Ha… supongo que al mago adulto- dijo Narcisa apenada.

-Así es Black, aparentar ser lo que no eres, hará que el enemigo se confié, es parte de la estrategia- sonrió Hermione con calma, mirando la cara de asombro que tenían todos. Al parecer primero muertos antes que usar harapos.

-Yo… no creo que podría…- dijo Narcisa algo asqueada.

-Ni yo- dijo Alecto seria, con cara de molestia.

-Quizás, pero si darán batalla, todo se maneja con inteligencia, no con fuerza, quien tiene el conocimiento tiene el poder, simple- sonrió Hermione con algo de malicia, casi de forma malévola. Después de todo, ella sabía que el único con cerebro ahí era Snape, pero aun así, él y todos los demás solo serian usados, meras herramientas, ninguno nunca seria nada de valor para su amo.

Todos eran desechables.

Y pagarían por eso.

Perdiéndolo todo.

Los Slytherin sintieron un escalofrió hasta el hueso, algo como una advertencia, una fría y horrible advertencia.

La mirada que les daba la chica frente a ellos, era cruel y despiadada… como si eso fuera lo único que les aguardara el futuro.

-Veo que ya están todos aquí- sonrió Bellatrix entrando con una gran sonrisa, seguida de los alumnos que la acompañaron, que cargaban varias charolas de comida.

-Así es, me hicieron compañía en lo que llegabas- sonrió Hermione mirándola con una sonrisa calmada.

-Que bien, bueno, aquí esta la comida- sonrió Bellatrix, transformando una silla en un cómodo sillón, parecido a los de la estancia, y sentándose a un lado de Hermione, mas cerca de lo que estaban Snape y Lucius.

Cosa que hizo que todos se extrañaran, y miraran con asombro a Bellatrix, que miraba a Hermione como la luz de sus ojos, mientras esta solo miraba el fuego sin darle importancia a nadie.

Lucius sintió una gran punzada de miedo recorrerle la espalda, "Jane" Granger era idéntica a su amo, con ese total poder sobre todo, con esa grandeza que no necesita palabras para expresarse, por que se percibe por la piel y todos los sentidos.

Y se sonrió, se sonrió con esa locura que tenía Bellatrix en sus ojos.

Dicen que los perros siempre necesitan de su amo, y que por eso siempre le son fieles.

Si eso fuera cierto… Bellatrix y Lucius habían encontrado a dos amos a quienes seguir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Veo que tienes nuevas amistades-

Hermione se giro, y vio tras ella a Argus y a la Sra. Norris, que le miraban con seriedad. Dlanor no pudo evitar una mirada de burla hacia Norris, quien le gruño.

-Ho, así que me viste entrar a su sala común- dijo seria.

-No, te vi salir de Slytherin- dijo Argus serio- ¿Qué hacías con fanáticos de la sangre?- pregunto molesto.

-Solo lo necesario, y no son mis amigos, tomo de ellos lo que necesito- le dijo fríamente.

-Hablas como ellos- le dijo él también frió.

-Jum, ¿Qué eres, mi madre Filch?- sonrió Hermione con burla, apoyada por un susurro parecido a una risa por parte de Dlanor.

-No te burles de mi Jane, te he dejado entrenarme por que me has dicho que debo de proteger a todos en este castillo, pero ahora te veo salir de esa casa oscura ¿Qué planeas?- pregunto serio.

-Tranquilízate Filch, la razón por la cual estoy con ellos, es por que me son útiles ahora- sonrió Hermione dándole la espalda.

-¿Útiles para que?, ¿Qué podrían ofrecerte ellos?- pregunto Filch serio, siguiéndola, no la dejaría ir sin respuestas.

-La salvación de los que quiero proteger- le dijo sin girase a verlo, siguiendo su camino.

-¿Cómo?-

-Abecés Filch… la mejor forma de proteger, es alejándote para no dañar…- le dijo Hermione con calma.

Pero Argus sintió ese pesar en su voz, como si le doliera tanto, que le desgarrara por dentro.

-Miaaaa- maulló la Sra. Norris seria.

-La Sra. Norris dice que si es por Quien-tu-sabes- dijo Filch serio.

-Algo así- dijo con un semblante sombrío y tenso.

Argus noto el cambio en su rostro y se asombro un poco, por que vio en sus ojos algo de temor e impotencia.

-Filch-

-¿Si?-

-Dejate de esas tonterías de "Quien-tú-sabes", se llama Voldemort- dijo Hermione seria, y Argus y la Sra. Norris dieron un respingo del susto. Algo que hizo a Dlanor casi caerse de la risa.

-UIG! No digas eso!- le chillo molesto, abrazando a su gata con temor.

-Tonto, el temor al nombre, solo aumenta el temor al hombre, además, ya te habia contado sobre el, sobretodo su nombre real, Tom Sorvolo Rydle- le dijo Hermione con fastidio.

-HO, claro, búrlate, tú no eres la Squib que ellos tanto odian- se quejo Argus molesto.

-Tal vez, pero tú no eres la sangre sucia de padres muggles que son llamados así, por ser algo inferior a un perro- le dijo Hermione con desprecio.

-Yo no he dicho eso! –

-Pero lo pensaste, todos aquí piensan que las personas no mágicas son algo inferior, algo que hay que pisotear, que hay que eliminar, los que son como tú, no son tan diferentes de Voldemort y sus secuaces- el dijo Hermione casi furiosa.

-Yo no dije eso, ¿Qué fregados te pasa?, ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- le pregunto Filch molesto y ofendido.

-No lo sé, no lo sé…- le dijo Hermione seria, y aun de mal humor, mirando el cielo de la noche.

-Quizás… es solo que estoy harta… harta de tener que dejar todo lo que amo… solo por hacer lo correcto…- dijo Hermione seria, con pesar en su voz, reprimiendo las lagrimas que deseaban salir, solo para servir de consuelo a un corazón cansado y herido.

-Yo no se de dejar a alguien, pero……- dijo Argus serio.

Hermione se giro a verlo algo extrañado.

-Se que es horrible cuando la gente que amas y aprecias te abandona……- dijo mirándola con esa tristeza de un alma que fue traicionada y olvidada.

-Es por su propia felicidad Filch- le dijo Hermione seria, comprendiendo parte de su dolor.

-Tal vez… ¿Pero que es la felicidad sin las personas que amas?- le dijo Argus pasando de ella.

Hermione lo vio retirarse, sorprendida por esas palabras. En eso noto como Argus se detenía y se giraba a verla.

-Piénsalo, por que lo único que haces, es pensar en ti y tus deseos, eso tampoco te hace tan diferente de Voldemort y sus secuaces- sonrió Argus con tristeza, girándose a seguir su ronda.

Y dejando atrás a una Hermione… que dejo escapar las lagrimas que quiso reprimir… solo para consolarse un poco… solo un poco por favor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Que hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Molly seria, al entrar al cuarto de los Menesteres, y ver a todos los Merodeadores.

-A mi también me da gusto verte lindura- sonrió Sirius con burla.

-Ha, la calida bienvenida, siempre me conmueve- dijo dramatizando James.

-Chicos!- les reprimió Remus.

-Ha… Ho-hola…- sonrió Petter avergonzado.

-Ha, viene a ayudarnos Molly- sonrió Arthur nervioso.

-¿QUE?- grito Molly furiosa.

-Calma, Molly, entiende, se que algo anda mal con Jane, y ya sabes que no quiere hablarnos, y pues… pensé que si la retábamos a un duelo y ganábamos, podríamos forzarla a hablar con la verdad- dijo Arthur algo apenado.

-Así es linda, así que agradece que estemos aquí, después de todo, ustedes son unos patronos en los duelos, no nos llegan ni a los talones- sonrió Sirius mirando el cuarto con agrado.

-Grr!- Molly se puso tan roja como un tomate por las ganas de matar a Sirius, pero se calmo de mala gana, sabia que eso era cierto.

-Mmm, interesante su guarida, me agrada, será buen lugar para nosotros- sonrió James mirando el lugar.

-¿HEE?, ¿Cómo que "nosotros"?- pregunto Molly furiosa, mirando a su novio.

-Haa, bueno… Potter y Black dijeron que nos ayudarían… pero a cambio querían algo…- dijo Arthur con pena.

-¿¡LES DISTE EL CUARTO DE LOS MENESTERES QUE NOS ENSEÑO JANE PARA ENTRENARNOS!?- GRITO Molly ahora si furica.

-Esto… s-si… pero… pero…-

-¿¡PERO QUE ARTHUR WASLEY!?-

-T-también tendremos que enseñarles los hechizos y técnicas que nos enseño Jane- sonrió Arthur con pena.

Acto seguido se ve como Molly le da un buen puñetazo a Arthur, y lo estrella contra el muro.

-Bueno, espero que esto valga la pena- dijo Molly seria, mirando con desagrado a Sirius y James, mientras Remus y Petter auxiliaban a Arthur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Llegas tarde Filch, te tomo casi 10 minutos llegar, para ese rato cualquiera hubiese hecho una fechoría y largarse después sin más- dijo Hermione seria, ojeando un libro con Dlanor en su hombro y a la Sra. Norris a su lado, mirando a su amo con apoyo. Y de paso evadiendo la burlona mirada de Dlanor.

-…Ca…ha…llate- le dijo Argus tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ambos estaban ahora en uno de los tantos cruces de las escaleras. Hermione estaba entrenando a Filch, para que aprendiera a moverse por cualquier pasillo, y tomar todo los atajos.

La prueba de hoy, era que Argus llegara hasta donde estaba la Sra. Norris en 3 minutos.

-Bien, Sra. Norris acompáñeme, nos iremos a otro lado. Filch, tienes 5 minutos de descanso, después de eso, te doy 3 minutos para que me encuentres- le dijo seria, y se levanto.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo este sorprendido, mirándola con molestia.

-Si alguien entra, y la Sra. Norris lo detecta, debes aprender a llegar al máximo 10 segundos después Filch, debes ser tan rápido que todos se asusten de ti, y que se lo piensen antes de meterse con la Sra. Norris, por que te diré que una vez viéndose descubiertos, no se tocaran el corazón para hacerle algo a ella- le dijo Hermione seria.

-Eso jamás! Nadie tocara a mi Sra. Norris!- dijo Argus molesto, y su gata hincho el pecho con orgullo.

-Pues muéstramelo. Vamos Sra. Norris, hora de irse- dijo Hermione seria, y pasándose a otra escalera.

-Miaauuu- dijo la Sra. Norris en señal de apoyo a Filch, y siguió a Hermione.

-Descuida mi Sra. Norris, yo te protegeré!- le sonrió Argus, y su gata asintió muy contenta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un mes paso rápido, y con el, llegaron las presentaciones para adopción.

-QUE COSITA MAS DULCE!-

Un besote en la mejilla.

-KYA! QUE COSITA TAN TIERNA!-

Un abrazo de oso rompe espaldas.

-ES ADORABLE! ADORABLE!-

Un jalón de mejillas a lo bruto.

-PERO MIRA QUE LINDURA DE NIÑA!-

Y una lluvia de besos por toda la cara.

-**SUFUCIENTEE!!!-** grito Hermione saliendo de la bola de viej—er, digo, de el grupo de madres cariñosas, que en cuanto vieron a Hermione entrar se le fueron encima.

-Granger! Se mas educada!- le chillo molesta McGonagall, que junto con el director, y la de servicio social, estaban presentes en la primera cita con las familias. Ya serán después las entrevistas, esto solo era una reunión para conocerse.

-No les mande un crusio, así que lo fui- dijo Hermione en tono mordaz, y todos sintieron un escalofrió hasta el hueso, acompañado del desmayo de la servidora social.

-Jane, Jane, Jane, ¿Qué te he dicho?- sonrió Dumbledore divertido.

-Nada de amenazas con maldiciones imperdonables- bufo Hermione cruzándose de brazos de mala gana.

-Exacto, exacto, jojojo- sonrió el director, mientras McGonagall trataba de hacer reaccionar a la de servicio social, junto con los Potter. Mientras que las demás familias, veían con asombro a Hermione.

Era tal y como les habían dicho sus hijos. Ella tenia de Hufflepuff lo que un Squib de magia.

-¿Eres Jane, cierto?-

Hermione miro al hombre que se le acercaba, sin duda era el padre de Lucius y abuelo de Draco. Era un hombre de porte elegante y que se imponía, su cabello era rubio completamente liso, que llevaba suelto hacia atrás y sus ojos eran glaciales. Su única peculiaridad, seria su barba de candado, que llevaba muy bien cuidada y cortada al ras de su mandíbula.

-Soy Izan Malfoy, encantado de conocerte- sonrió Izan tendiéndole la mano, bajando un poco a su altura.

-Igual- dijo fríamente, estrechando su mano.

Hermione sintió de inmediato como Izan trataba de entrar a su mente, y Hermione se la regreso. El nivel de Izan no era como el suyo, así que su duelo termino cuando Izan se dio cuenta que ella habia visto en su mente.

-Vaya- sonrió Hermione sonriendo con burla, al ver la cara algo pálida de Izan, que de inmediato mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Interesante- sonrió mirando a Hermione con aprobación.

-Ya me quiero ir, así que dense prisa, y preséntense - dijo Hermione fríamente.

-GRANGER!- le reprendió McGonagall, que ya habia logrado hacer reaccionar a la de servicio social, y que ahora estaba recostada en un sillón, mientras los Potter le daban un te para los nervios.

-No mande ninguna maldición, además tengo hambre- le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Se ve que su último castigo no le escarmentó- dijo McGonagall fríamente, y Hermione frunció el seño. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? McGonagall le habia quitado 100 puntos por daños a la escuela, y le habia hecho limpiar los maños de mujeres con un cepillo de dientes. Tardo una semana en dejarlos relucientes.

Y a Sirius lo dejo ir sin castigo.

-Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto, después de todo, la pequeña Jane es especial- sonrió Izan con amabilidad.

McGonagall frunció el seño, y Hermione le dio una sonrisa de burla.

-Sin duda la niña es especial- sonrió una mujer que no estaba entre la bola de madres que recibieron a Hermione, ella habia estado en un rincón silencioso, acompañada de su esposo, que miraban con atención a la niña. Hermione le reconoció casi de inmediato, esa mujer era Walburga Black. La madre de Sirius.

Era tan hermosa como Bellatrix, pelo y ojos negros, con su distintivo porte de elegancia. Sin duda era una Black.

_Con ellos ni de broma me voy_ pensó sintiendo asco de poder estar emparentada con Sirius.

-Es verdad, la niña no puede estar con cualquiera- sonrió Orión, esposo de Walburga, con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Soy Orión Black, y ella es mi esposa, Walpurga, es un gran placer conocer a la "Niña que vivió"- sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

-Igual, lo que sea- dijo Hermione de mala gana, sin corresponder- ¿Black cierto? Yo conozco a un Black… un estupido Black- añadió con desagrado.

-GRANGER!- gruño McGonagall.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- dijo cruzándose de brazos como si nada.

-Ho, bueno, seguro conoces a… um, nuestro hijo mayor, pero nosotros estamos aquí por nuestro hijo Regulus, no por… el… otro- dijo Walpurga con algo de asco de tan solo pensar en pronunciar el nombre de su primogénito.

-¿Quién es Regulus?, ¿Es alumno aqui?– pregunto Hermione sin darle importancia, ella ya sabia Sirius y su hermano Regulus, pero tenía que fingir que no sabia nada.

-Si, entro este año, va a segundo, ya que lo cambiamos de escuela, nos dijo que tú lo salvaste gracias a tu águila de caza- sonrió Walpurgia.

-¿M? Ha, si, fue el que dijo que Hufflepuff era la peor casa- dijo seria y de mal humor.

-Ho, eso fue por que él no sabia de tu grandeza, estoy seguro que ya no es de esa idea- sonrió Orión.

-Si, como sea- dijo Hermione fastidiada de todo.

-Seria interesante ver tu águila- sonrió Walpurgia- Aun que ya hemos tenido la oportunidad, creo- sonrió divertida, al recordar como un día habia escuchado gritos de Sirius en su cuarto, y al entrar, lo vio tirado en el suelo, mientras era bombardeado con bombas fétidas por una gran águila de caza, que le graznaba ferozmente. Ese día tomo una foto, y le enmarco en el álbum familiar. Sirius intento destruirla, pero no pudo. Su padre lo pillo, y le dio un buen castigo "Por osar dañar el entretenimiento familiar".

-Si, creo que si- sonrió Hermione compartiendo esa sonrisa divertida.

-Director, estas familias son todas de magos oscuros, ¿Enserio piensa dejarlos llevársela?- pregunto McGonagall por lo bajo, de muy mal humor. Hermione la estaba dejando en ridículo, cosa que le haría pagar luego, pero que no le gustaba.

-Ho, jojo, descuida, Jane no es una maga oscura, se que tomara la mejor decisión- sonrió Dumbledore.

McGonagall le dio una mirada que dice: "Esta-loco?-Esa-escuincla-es-peor-que-un-dementor!-Viejo-chiflado!"

Que Dumbledore tradujo como: "Olé!-Que-sabio-es-usted!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Aquí esta este cap! Espero que les guste como quedo!

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO A TODOS!**

**GRACIAS A :** LucyCullen, Palowin!!!, Noelia, SAAN,, amparoblack, panxa, EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis Y KittyCat.

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**


	16. Bonus

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

"**BONUS"**

Dlanor estaba en una torre cercana a la lechucearía de Hogwarts, mirando con una sonrisa burlona a varias lechuzas que duermen tranquilamente.

Sin saber que él esta cerca.

Ha, si, será una cena deliciosa. Siempre y cuando su ama no se entere.

No sabia por que ella siempre se molestaba cuando salía a cazar lechuzas, ¡No era para tanto!

¿Qué culpa tenia él de que supieran tan rico? Además, era culpa de el hombre con barba blanca, ¿Quién le manda poner un bufet de lechuzas frente a él, el gran Dlanor?

Cierta mente no era su culpa, así que como todo era culpa de los demás…… _¡Pues a comer se a dicho!_

Dlanor planeo hasta una de las ventanas, donde estaba una lechuza, se relamió el pico, y empezó a descender a gran velocidad.

Esta estaba quieta, ja, ni sabría lo que le paso cuando él le apresara en sus garras.

Un poco más… un poco más y…

**/POW!/**

Dlanor se estrello contra la ventana que se habia cerrado de golpe en su cara. Apenas vio, y noto que la lechuza no era lechuza, sino la Sra. Norris que le veía con una gran sonoriza de satisfacción.

_N-norris… maldita… hija de la… _Dlanor no dijo más, y cayo al suelo.

_Que idiota, haber si así aprende,_ _miau_ sonrió la Sra. Norris, estirándose un poco, y relamiéndose las patitas con elegancia.

Solo esperaba que ese avechucho molesto de Dlanor aprendiera a ya no cazar lechuzas de SU territorio, ahora como gata guardiana junto con su querido amo, ella defendería a todos, incluyendo a las lechuzas de cualquier enemigo.

Empachando con l perico de Dlanor.

**Mientras en el suelo………**

Dlanor estaba tratando de parase.

_Maldita… gata pulgosa… me vengare… juro que me vengare… me vengare… auch, mi pico… mi atractivo pico… ya veraz Norris, ya veraz… nadie le hace esto al Gran Dlanor… auch…_

Dlanor ahora se puso de pie, pero en cayo de nuevo al piso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Aquí esta este cap sobre Dlanor y Norris, y de cómo se hacen la vida de cuadritos ambos XD

Espero les guste como quedo!

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO A TODOS!**

**GRACIAS A :** LucyCullen, Palowin!!!, Noelia, SAAN,, amparoblack, panxa, EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis, Nadine y KittyCat.

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**


	17. Segundo Año IV: Tiempo de cambios

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 16**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 5**

"**Tiempo de cambios****"**

-Arriba- dijo Hermione molesta, ya eran las 2 de la mañana, y aun no lograba que Argus aprendiera a usar el báculo lo suficientemente rápido. Llevaban una semana completa entrenando.

(Por cierto, Hermione y Argus entrenan en aulas vacías, no en el de los Menesteres, por que ella no quiere toparse con Molly y los demás)

-Aug… cállate- gruño Argus limpiándose la sangre de la boca, que le dolía por el recién golpe en sus mandíbula por parte de su maestra.

-Miau! Miau!- dijo la Sra. Norris apoyando a su amo.

-Kra, Kra!- se burlo Dlanor, y la Sra. Norris se le fue encima.

-Debes aprender a controlar el báculo, es lo básico de la defensa, anda- le dijo Hermione seria.

-Ag, ya voy- gruño Argus poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

-Listo- gruño molesto.

-Bien- Hermione hizo el siguiente movimiento, rápidamente ataco a Argus, y este evito apenas, un golpe a su pierna derecha, pero no evito un puñetazo en su cara.

-AUG!- chillo adolorido.

-Deja de depender del báculo! Es solo una herramienta! No dependas de ella!- le reprende Hermione molesta.

-Cállate! Para ti es fácil decirlo, no eres quien recibe los golpes!- le gruñe Argus molesto. Mientras al fondo Dlanor picotea a Norris, y ella le muerde una parta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo recibí palizas peores de mi maestro, así que da gracias que yo te trato bien!- le dijo Hermione molesta.

-¿Tratarme bien? Casi me matas a golpes ayer!-

-"Casi"- sonríe Hermione con burla.

-GRR! No te burles de mi!- gruñe Argus, y se lanza contra ella, Hermione evade un golpe a su cabeza, luego un puñetazo a su cara.

-UGF!- gime adolorido cuando Hermione le da un puñetazo en el estomago que lo deja sin aliento.

-Anda de pie- exigió Hermione de nuevo.

-Gg, ya cállate… ug- gimió Argus molesto. Mientras tras Hermione, Dlanor y Norris le pasan por los pies rodando en su pela particular, con él picoteando su cabeza, y ella metiendo las zarpas a su cara.

-Deja de quejarte, tu enojo alimenta tu cuerpo, eso es bueno, te da energías para pelear, pero si no lo controlas nubla tus ojos, y te dejas llevar como un barco a la deriva idiota- le gruñe Hermione molesta.

-CARAJO! YA CALLATE!- grita Argus furioso, haciendo que Norris y Dlanor detengan su pelea.

-Ven e inténtalo estupido- le reta Hermione molesta.

-GRR!! YA VERAZ!- grita Argus, y se lanza sobre ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Estupida- gruñe Filch con moretes por todos lados de la cara y sangrando por la nariz.

-Estupido tú- le gruñe Hermione mientras cura a Dlanor y Norris, que casi se han partido la cara peleando. (Dlanor incluso tiene una corona calva en la nuca, cortesía de Norris)

-Grr, algún día te daré una paliza que recordaras- gruñe Argus molesto.

-Si, algún día- dice Hermione seria ahora sanándolo, ya que ya ha terminado con Dlanor y Norris.

Hermione termina rápido, y se acerca a la ventana para ver el paisaje, Dlanor se da cuenta, y se coloca en su hombro.

-Tomemos un descanso- dice Hermione seria, mirando el horizonte.

-Esta bien- dice Argus de mala gana, y saca de una maleta que cargaba, un recipiente circular, lo destapa, y se ve que es comida. Pescado frito.

-Ven Norris, hora de comer- sonríe Argus, y Norris con elegancia, se acerca a su amo, para compartir la comida.

Hermione se gira a verlo, y se sonríe con calma. Mira a Dlanor, y le acaricia el plumaje del pecho, este se restriega en su cabeza con cariño, mostrando que el sentimiento de cariño es mutuo.

-Tú y tu perico se parecen mucho- sonríe Argus burlón, junto con la Sra. Norris, que mira complacida la cara de odio de Dlanor ofendido. El no era un estupido perico.

-No te rías de mi Dlanor, Filch- dice Hermione seria y de mala gana, girándose a ver de nuevo el horizonte.

Dlanor les saca la lengua, y Norris igual.

Pasa un rato más, Argus ya ha terminado su comida, y la Sra. Norris esta muy feliz lamiéndose las patitas. El pescado frito es su favorito.

Argus se pone de pie, listo para seguir el entrenamiento, pero ve que Hermione sigue ensimismada en el horizonte, siente curiosidad, y se pone a su lado a ver por la ventana.

Descubre para su asombro que ella esta mirando hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde se ve que los de Hufflepuff están entrenando.

Él la mira, y ve en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza.

-Deberías ir a verlos- dijo Argus como si nada.

-No es necesario… escuche que Lud--- he, Bagman esta en el equipo… seguro ganaran- dijo seria.

-Ya empezó la temporada de Quidditch, pronto empezaran los torneos… creo que los que empiezan este año son Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw- dice Argus cruzándose de brazos con pereza.

-Ho… que, bien- menciona Hermione desviando la mirada del campo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No gracias- dijo Hermione seria a la de Servicio Social, que descubrió se llamaba Ali McKord.

-D-deberías pensarlo, los P-potter son una buena familia- sonríe McKord nerviosa, solo quería que adoptaran a Hermione y ya, así podría dejar de tener que lidiar con ella para siempre.

Esa niña la ponía de nervios. Seria la niña que vivió. Seria la única en enfrentarse a Quien-tú-sabes. Seria la más poderosa maga de la que se tuviera mención. Pero a ella le daba pánico estar en el mismo cuarto con ella. Cada vez que la miraba sentía que en cualquier momento le mandaba un crucio.

-Ya le dije, nadie me adoptara, no los quiero a ninguno de ellos, pero si debo cumplir con la sitas lo haré- dijo Hermione seria, mirando fríamente a McKord. Que ya estaba temblando del miedo.

Ambas estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, esperando a que él llegara. Primero llego McKord, y luego Hermione, siendo fulminada por McGonagall, ya que se habían dicho de palabrotas de nuevo. Sobre decir que McKord casi se muere del susto al saber que la jefa de Gryfindor la dejaría sola con ella.

-Ha… e-esta bien…- sonrió McKord temblando del pánico. Ya se iba a desmayar. De nuevo.

Hermione la miro ceñuda, ella no le estaba haciendo nada, y McKord estaba temblando como si se la fuera a comer.

-Oye-

-UIG!- Chillo McKord dando un salto del susto, y mirando a Hermione con pánico absoluto.

-¿Quieres calmarte? Deja de hacer eso, me das vergüenza ajena- le dijo Hermione seria, ya molestándose por esa mirada tan exagerada.

-Ha, s-si, l-lo siento…- sonrió McKord apenada.

_Esta niña es rarísima, actúa como una, una, una ¡Que se yo! Me da miedo! Ug, ya me quiero ir, ya me quiero ir, estupido director de mierda, desee prisa! _Pensaba McKrord poniéndose pálida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Primera cita: Familia Zabini**

-Y también tenemos una mansión en el lago de Ktcherts y también---

-¿Ya también sabe el Ministerio sobre su calabozo lleno de artefactos ilegales?- sonrió Hermione con calma.

-………… fue un placer conocerte, nosotros nos comunicaremos contigo- sonrieron los Zabini, y salieron disparados por la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen en su calabozo?- pregunto Dumbledore curioso, en compañía de McKord que estaba temblando asustada.

-No sé, pero supuse que tendría uno- sonrió Hermione divertida, y Dumbledore junto con ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Segunda cita: Familia Black (Padres de Sirius y Regulus)**

-Y también tenemos una mansión en el lago de Escocia, además que por ser una Back, prácticamente eso te hace de la nobleza- sonrió Walburga amablemente.

-Piénsalo Jane, como una Black, tu honor traspasaría todo- sonrió Orión.

Hermione los miro seria, tomo un papel y lápiz, dibujo algo, y se los mostró con una sonrisa divertida.

Los Black se pusieron algo pálidos, y miraron con sorpresa a Hermione.

-Esta bien, bueno, nos retiramos- sonrió Orión.

-Si, nos veremos Jane, fue un placer conocerte- sonrió Walburga, y ambos salieron rápidamente.

-¿Qué les dibujaste?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Ho, nada en especial- sonrió Hermione borrando el dibujo que habia hecho. Un gira tiempo y escrito a su lado un texto que decía "¿Y el Ministerio sabe que esto esta en su arca?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tercera cita: Familia Black (Padres de Bellatrix, Narcisa y Andrómeda)**

-Nuestra familia siempre a sido de las principales en todo el mundo mágico, tenemos grandes afluencias en todos los lugares, una enorme fortuna y grandes influencias- sonrió Cygnus.

-Así es, los Black somos sin duda los mejor de todo- sonrió Drilla encantada de poder decirlo.

-Ho… ¿Y sabe, quien usted sabe, que yo se, lo que usted sabe, que él no sabe, y debería saber?- sonrió Hermione amablemente.

Cygnus y Drilla sonrieron amablemente, se pusieron de pie, se despidieron con elegancia y salieron por la puerta.

-Cero y van 3- sonrió Hermione a Dumbledore.

-Esto es más emocionante que el Quidditch, y mi novela de las 3, jojojo – sonrió Dumbledore. Mientras McKord estaba en un rincón toda deprimida murmurando algo de "Nadie se la va a llevar, uig, si sigue así seré su encargada de aquí hasta su mayoría de edad! Ay, Dios bendito, no me dejes con ella!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cuarta y Quinta cita: Familia Grabe y Goyle (Respectivamente)**

-Son muy amables, pero es mejor que se retiren, o me harán enojar y les mandare un crucio- sonrió Hermione amablemente.

Y McKord se desmayo, seguida de las señoras Grabe y Goyle.

(Las sitas fueron por separado, pero en ambas ocurrió lo mismo)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sexta cita: Familia Potter**

-¿Ustedes son los padres de Potter?... no se ven tan idotas como esperaba- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-GRANGER!- gruño McGonagall furiosa.

-Pero es la verdad! – se defendió Hermione, mirando molesta a la jefa de Gryfindor, que estaba ahí por que McKord esta en la enfermería. Y no parece que vaya a regresar en opinión de la Hufflepuff.

-Ha… y-yo… no creo que… nuestro James sea tan malo…- susurro apenada la señora Potter, una gran dama de rostro amable y gentil, pero ya surcado por los siglos.

Hermione la miro seria, sin duda era una madre cariñosa, y hasta donde sabia, James era el único hijo de ellos, que tanto habían esperado, pero que habia llegado cuando ya eran viejos en términos mágicos, Hagrid le menciono alguna vez a Harry que quizás sus abuelos tuviesen hasta 300 años cuando fallecieron de una enfermedad mágica.

-Potter James es el crío mas odioso, prepotente, maldito gusano imbecil cretino que aya conocido…- dijo Hermione como si nada.

Esto hizo sentir mal a los Potter, y McGonagall ya la iba a castigarla todo el año acarreando estiércol.

-Pero… - añadió Hermione, y todos la miraron.

-Es un chico con grandes cualidades, inteligente, no ve discriminación en nadie, y esta siempre dispuesto a mostrar su valor…el siempre se sonríe muy feliz con sus amigos… eso significa que su vida a sido buena, y que le han amado con mucho cariño… que bueno por eso- sonrió Hermione amablemente.

Y los Potter se sonrieron también muy contentos.

Dumbledore también se sonrió, mirando a Hermione sobre sus gafas de media luna _Es una chica dura, pero buena en el fondo, que no lastimaría nadie, por que piensa siempre en los demás_ sonrió con calma.

-Pero igual, no deben adoptarme, estoy bien así, no es la gran cosa, enserio, como sea, pásenla bien con su hijo, es un buen tipo, idiota, pero buen tipo- dijo Hermione quitándole importancia.

Los Potter rieron divertidos de su comentario. Y McGonagall bufo molesta. Ya no podría castigarla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Séptima cita: Familia Malfoy**

-Ustedes ya son la última familia, así que como ya me dio hambre, nos iremos rápido, o se largan, o ya saben que, podría salir a la luz- dijo Hermione con una mirada fría.

-Solo piénsalo Jane- le dijo Izan serio.

-Ya lo pensé Malfoy- susurro Hermione fríamente.

-Tu no podrás detener nada- le dijo por lo bajo Izan, apenas para que ella la escuchara.

-¿Y a mi que? Aquí lo que vale es lo que yo digo, nada más- le dijo Hermione con una mirada acecina, cargada de odio y frialdad.

Izan sonrió, y se retiro cordialmente, pero antes de salir, Hermione noto una mirada de burla en sus ojos.

Ella le regreso con una mueca burlona, fría y casi… sanguinaria.

Izan sintió un escalofrió, y sonrió con una extraña locura, que Hermione solía ver muy seguido en Bellatrix y Lucius.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Filch- dijo Hermione al entrar casi tumbando la puerta de la oficina de Argus, donde este y la Sra. Norris estaban comiendo.

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto este molesto, por la falta de modales.

-Prepárate, esta noche saldremos de Hogwarts- le dijo seria, y cerro la puerta sin más.

-Esta esta loca- gruño Argus molesto, dándole un pescado frito a la Sra. Norris. Quien maulló agradecida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se apresuro a llegar a su cuarto, tenia cosas que hacer, así que debía darse prisa. Tenia que preparar todo para Argus.

Doblo un pasillo, y se detuvo en seco, al ver algo que no esperaba.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que aparecieras- sonrió James.

-Si, llevamos horas esperando, nos costo un buen saber donde te quedabas ahora, pero pudimos seguirte sin problemas ayer- sonrió Sirius.

Hermione ni les contesto, estaba mas ocupada mirando a Molly, Arthur y Ludo, que estaban tras ellos, junto con Remus y Petter.

-Granger, venimos a retarte a un duelo, si ganamos, hablaras con la verdad a estos tontos- sonrió James señalando a Molly y los demás, que lo miraron con molestia.

-Si, y si se llega a dar el milagro de que ganas, pues te daremos lo que tu quieras- sonrió Sirius con burla.

Hermione los vio con molestia, pero aun así miro con sorpresa a sus amigos.

-Jane, podemos evitar todo esto, solo por favor habla con nosotros- dijo Molly preocupada, y Sirius y James la vieron con fastidio.

-Por favor Ja- He, Granger, escucha a Prewett- pidió Remus preocupado.

-Superiora- suplico Ludo.

-Jane, vamos, habla con nosotros- pidió Arthur.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y suspiro con pesadez.

_Esto es lo correcto, es por su bien…_ se dijo para ella, y abrió sus ojos con una mirada gélida y cruel.

-Saquen sus varitas todos ustedes- les dijo fríamente, amenizándolos con la suya.

-Jane…- dijo Molly triste.

-Bien! Para eso vinimos, vamos James, enseñémosle a esta niña quien manda!- sonrió Sirius.

-Claro!- apoyo James, y ambos se lanzaron contra Hermione.

Hermione los imito, y se lanzo contra ellos, James, lanzo un expelarmus, ella lo evito y le lanzo un Rock Side, que hizo que varios picos de roca salieran del suelo, James los evito con facilidad, gracias a un escudo de agua.

-Ese… es…- Hermione se quedo asombrada. Ese era uno de sus hechizos. El Aquateri. Que le habia enseñado solo a _Molly y…_

Hermione se giro, y vio incrédula a sus amigos, que la miraron con pena.

No pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, ella les habia enseñado esas técnicas a ellos. No a los demás.

Hermione miro molesta a Sirius y James. Ya estaba harta de ellos. Y acabaría esto de una buena vez. No tenía tiempo. Alguien podría morir si se tardaban.

-Nubulus!- grito Hermione, y una espesa niebla lleno el corredor.

-Hielo Steicks!- grito Sirius, antes de que Hermione se perdiera en la niebla, le lanzo cientos de dagas de hielo.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos.

-James! Quita esta niebla!- dijo Sirius escuchando y tratando de ver algo.

-Si! Vientai!- grito James, y una gran ráfaga de aire comenzó a dispersar la niebla, pero en eso, James apenas vio la silueta de Hermione, que le miraba seria.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Sirius también vio a Hermione.

-Ya te vi!- sonrieron ambos- EXPELARMUS!-

-Sirius! James! No!- apenas grito Remus, pero muy tarde, ambos se dieron el uno al otro.

-HAA!!- gritaron ambos al ser lanzados contra la pared.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué se atacaron?- pregunto Petter sorprendido, mientras todos corrían a ver como estaban.

-No sé! Estaban uno frente al otro y se atacaron!- dijo Arthur sorprendido, mirando como la niebla se desvanecía poco a poco.

-¿Jane?- susurro Molly, y todos se giraron, y vieron como la niebla solo dejaba ver una sola silueta restante.

Todos abrieron los ojos impactados.

Era Hermione quien estaba frente a ellos. Mirándolos fríamente. Mientras se veía como una daga de hielo le habia cruzado el hombro derecho de tajo, y empezaba a sangrar demasiado, creando un charco de sangre bajos sus pies.

-JANE!- Molly corrió hacia Hermione asustada, y la agarro con cuidado.

-Jane! Dios! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella dejando escapar algunas lagrimas de dolor.

-Yo… yo…- Hermione no sabia que decir, se sentía tan bien estar con Molly, era una sensación calida, como la de una madre que protege a sus hijos.

-Jane! Estas mal herida! Debemos llevarte a la enfermería!- dijo Arthur acogiéndola igual que Molly, para que no cayera y se lastimara más.

Hermione sintió que las rodillas le fallaban, tener a Arthur cerca siempre la ponía nerviosa.

-Superiora! No te muevas! Estas perdiendo mucha sangre! Debes sentarte!- le decía Ludo quitándose la túnica, para ponerla sobre la herida.

Hermione sintió como el corazón le pesaba, no quería ver a Ludo triste por ella, se lo habia prometido a su otro yo. Que lo cuidaría.

_Perdóname Molly… perdón chicos…pero no puedo estar con ustedes…_

-Desmayus- susurro Hermione, y dejo inconciente a todos.

-Granger!- dijo remus sorprendido, al ver a los amigos de esta caer al piso.

Hermione no hizo caso, y se quito bruscamente la daga del hombro, la jalo con dolor unas 3 veces, hasta que salio, salpicando un poco de sangre, que Hermione paro con su mano, y empezó a curar con su varita.

-Granger! ¿Por qué haces esto!? Son tus amigos!- le dijo Remus molesto, apretando sus puños con furia contenida.

Ella no le hizo caso ni le contesto, solo paso de él.

Dejando atrás a Remus y Petter, que le miraban sin entender.

Especialmente Remus. Él la habia escuchado. Habia escuchado perfectamente su petición, cuando paso de él.

"…cuídalos, por favor…"

-Granger…… ¿Qué pasa?…- se pregunto Remus confundido, mirando a Hermione perderse un pasillo más adelante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de noche, casi las doce cuando Hermione y Argus entraron al sauce boxeador, dejando atrás Hogwarts.

Salieron por la Casa de los Gritos, ante un Argus sorprendido, mientras Hermione le explicaba todo lo relacionado con ella, como que la casa servia de refugio a Remus en sus noches de luna llena.

Caminaron un poco, y pasaron la vieja cerca que dividía la propiedad de Hogsmeade.

-Te noto seria esta noche- comento Argus mirando a Hermione con seriedad, mientras Norris se acomodaba en el hombro de su amo con más comodidad.

-Hoy Filch, te daré algo que te ayudara en tu desarrollo como guardián de Hogwarts- le dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Argus con sarcasmo.

-Enserio- sonrió Hermione con mas calma, mientras se acercaban a un gran árbol cercano.

Una vez ahí, Hermione saco una especie de pañuelo negro de su bolsillo, Argus miró con sorpresa, que no era un pañuelo, sino una maleta muy grande, cuando Hermione la agrando.

Hacia un sonido metálico, como de cadenas.

-Esto serán tus armas- sonrió Hermione abriendo la maleta, y sacando algo parecido a 2 guantes de metal plateado, con un protector con correas de cuero para ajustarce, con una cadena del mismo material saliendo de cada uno. Lo curioso era que ambas terminaban en una punta de flecha.

-¿Qué?- dijo Argus sorprendido, mirando las braceras.

-Póntelos, los vengo haciendo desde hace una semana, manipular la plata para forjarla no es tan difícil, pero he tenido que terminarlas más rápido de lo que pensé- sonrió Hermione pasándole ambos protectores.

(Estos son parecidos a los protectores metálicos de las armaduras de los Caballeros de Atena, de la serie Sint Seya. No son tanto como los de Shun de Andrómeda, ya que tienen una esfera circular a la altura del codo, donde la cadena se almacena, pero fue alterada mágicamente para albergar 30 kilómetros de cadena mágica)

-Están pesados- dijo Argus mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte al sobre peso- le sonrió hermione mirando como Argus se ajustaba las correas.

-Las cadenas mágicas te serán muy útiles, las controlas a voluntad, y estas solo responden a ti, a nadie más, así que si te las quitan, aun así podrás usarlas a larga distancia, solo pueden alvergar 3 hechizos diferentes, ya que como armas de mano, su ataque solo se basa en solo las cadenas para el ataque, pero coloque el "Relámpago sentéis", el "Filoide" y uno básico de curación, el "Sanatue" sirve con huesos quebrados y heridas, pero no para envenenamientos o intoxicación o enfermedades- le dijo Hermione seria, mirando a Argus probar sus cadenas, que como habia dicho, se movían a su voluntad.

-Increíble- sonreía Argus emocionado.

-Bueno, ya que las has visto, quiero hablar con la Sra. Norris- dijo Hermione seria, y ahora si Argus le miro.

-¿Qué?- dijo casi molesto. Mientras la Sra. Norris la mirada extrañada.

-Es necesario Filch, por que hoy, probaras tus cadenas y me ayudaras a proteger la vida de alguien- dijo Hermione seria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Aquí esta este cap! Espero que les guste como quedo!

En el proximo veremos a Hermione y Argus pelear con mortifagos! La leyenda de los hombre de blanco aparece! XD

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO A TODOS!**

**GRACIAS A :** **amparoblack** (Perdona mi torpeza! Lamento si me olvide de ti! Sorry! No dejare que vuelva a pasar! Saludos y te cuidas**!), LucyCullen,****Palowin!!!** (Gracias pro la corrección! Suerte y cuídate!), **Noelia****SAAN,,** (Gracias por todo el apoyo que me das! De veras! Me esforzare mucho para no caer de tu gracia! Nos vemos y te cuidas!) **amparoblack,****panxa,****EternalWing,****madridcc,****Yura Tao,****Tatis,****Nadine,****KittyCat, nelida,****miapottergranger**(Gracias! que bueno que te a gustado! Ojala este también te guste!),**gabriella snape,****tatis****y****Hermy Potter **(Bueno, pues le has atinado! Nadie le adopto por que ella no quizo, y sobre las peleas con los MEroedeadores, no creo que se lleven tan bien pronto, jeje te cuidas!)

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**


	18. Segundo Año V: Somos amigos

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 17**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 6**

"**Somos amigos****"**

-Dime Sra. Norris, ¿Quieres pelear al lado de la persona mas importante para ti?- pregunto Hermione seria.

Norris se giro, y vio un poco retirado de ellas a su amo, que le miraba con preocupación. Ella podía sentir lo que pensaba, el dolor de poder verla en peligro le aterraba, para él, ella lo era todo, era la única que le habia aceptado cuando todos le habían dado la espalda. Eran más que una familia. Eran uno solo. Por que ambos se necesitaban. Y él solo pensaba en protegerla.

Pero ella también se sentía triste. Triste por ser solo una gata sin algún poder. Sin nada para cuidar de su amo, tan como él lo hacia, con tanta devoción y amor.

Y si ahora su amo iba a luchar, ella quería hacerlo con él, quería estar a su lado, no quería ser un estorbo y esperar a que llegara… solo para descubrir que un día no lo lograría. Entonces ella se quedaría sola. Sin su amo. Sin nadie que le diera amor. Y eso era muy triste para ella.

Por eso siempre estaba triste por él. Y por eso odiaba al estupido de Dlanor. El podía pelear al lado de su ama. El podía protegerla. Ella no.

Pero eso ya no seria así.

-Miau- asintió la Sra. Norris con firmeza.

-Bien, esto quizás duela un poco Sra. Norris, pero te aseguro, que una vez que lo haga, podrás estar a su lado y protegerlo siempre- sonrió Hermione, sacando un kunai de su túnica.

Y se hinco para quedar a la par de Norris. Mientras Dlanor se volvía a su tamaño gigante.

-Esto solo necesitara solo un poco de tu sangre Sra. Norris- sonrió Hermione, y ella asintió.

Pero apenas Hermione iba a tocar a Hermione, una cadena de plata le apreso la muñeca, ella levanto la mirada, y vio la cara de susto que tenia Argus, quien estiraba uno de sus brazos para detenerla.

-Carajo Filch! Déjate de babosadas y ven a ayudarme!- le grito Hermione molesta, a veces su estupido pupilo era muy impertinente.

-¿QUE? ¿Qué le haces a mi Norris!?- chillo Argus molesto, corriendo hacia ellas, y mirando a Norris preocupado, quien le miro con lago de pena.

-Nada malo idiota, la Sra. Norris a aceptado venir y ayudarnos en esta pelea, así que suéltame la mano de una vez, y ayúdame, por que la ayudare a protegerte- le dijo Hermione molesta.

- Mi Norris, ¿Es cierto?- pregunto Argus preocupado.

-Miau- asintió la Sra. Norris seria.

-P-pero Norris! Esto será peligroso! Podrían lastimarte!... no, yo estaré bien, enserio!... no, no, Norris! No iras!- decía Argus conversando con la Sra. Norris, a través de su lazo mental.

Mientras Hermione ya se estaba aburriendo.

-Eso no importa Norris!... ¿Ella que va a saber!? Seguro te hace algo loco y te lastima!-

-¿PERDÓN?- dijo Hermione claramente ofendida.

-Estamos hablando de mi Norris! No te metas!- gruño él.

-Ya tuve suficiente de tus estupideces Filch! Soy tu maestra y me darás el respeto que merezco! Ahora te callas y me ayudas!- le dijo Hermione con una mirada acecina.

Argus sintió el escalofrió que suelen dar esas miradas de frío odio de su maestra, pero ya le conocía bien. Y sabía que no estaba "tan" enojada… todavía.

-Va, lo que diga mi Norris se hará- dijo de mala gana. Y su gata sonrió feliz.

Hermione sintió unas ganas locas de golpear a Argus. Pero lo dejo pasar.

A veces le molestaba que Argus ya le conociera tan bien, ya que quizás fuera un Squib sin magia, pero tenía una gran percepción extrasensorial, que le permitía darse cuenta fácilmente de los estados de ánimo, un don quizás obtenido por sus años con Norris. Sus miradas acecinas que hacían temblar a todos no eran lo mismo con él. El mugroso sabía cuando de verdad estaba enojada y cuando no.

_Lo malo de tener discípulos_ pensó molesta, recordando como ella también hizo lo mismo con Makotetsu. Ya cuando le conoció mejor, se las ingeniaba para fastidiarle, hasta cierto punto donde su vida no corriera riesgos. Su sensei no era precisamente conocido por ser amable y paciente.

Era extraño como solo 2 años con él, le habían cambiado tanto el carácter.

/Eso solo se logra cuando eres buen discípulo/ recuerda que una vez le dijo su sensei, cuando ambos estaban bebiendo sake a la luz de la luna.

_Esa noche casi me aho__go con mi bebida, era extraño en él darme un cumplido_ pensó algo divertida de sus recuerdos.

-Venga, Filch, corta a Dlanor un poco de una de sus patas, y pon la sangre en este plato- dijo Hermione pasándole un plato hondo- Yo mientras tomare un poco de la Sra. Norris-

-¿Y si mejor yo se lo hago a mi Norris y tú a tu perico?- pregunto Argus desconfiado.

-Si no haces lo que te digo te mando un crucio- sonrió Hermione con calma, y ahora si Argus sintió un verdadero escalofrió de horror. Eso si se lo habia dicho enserio. Para pronto tomo el plato, y se fue hacia Dlanor.

-Tu amo es un idiota- sonrió, y Norris le miro feo.

Hermione solo tomo unas cuantas gotitas de sangre de Norris, que se quedaron en el filo del kunai.

Argus le entrego el plato con sangre (Hermione casi lo mata por llenar casi todo el plato) y revolvió ambas.

Después sumergió sus dedos en la sangre, y empezó a trazar varios símbolos alrededor de Norris, algunos eran kanjis, otros druidas, algunos en letras desconocidas, y así hasta formar varios círculos, uno tras otro con diferentes símbolos.

Al final, con lo que quedo de sangre, formo un símbolo extraño en el pecho de Norris.

Hermione salio de los círculos, y empezó a realizar varios sellos con sus manos.

Argus estaba atento, comiéndose las uñas de los nervios. Mientras Dlanor pensaba en gato para la cena.

Hermione termino el último sello, y todos los círculos comenzaron a brillar en una tonalidad azulina. Pronto un gran has de luz se irguió iluminando todo con una gran luz.

-¿Qué PASA!?- pregunto argus asustado.

-Descuida Filch, ya casi termina- sonrió Hermione con calma. Argus miro de nuevo la inatenta luz frente a ellos, sabía que su maestra no mentía, pero aun así solo esperaba que su Norris estuviese bien.

Pronto la luz comenzó desaparecer, y Argus casi se desmaya del susto.

Frente a ellos estaba una especie de felino enorme, casi de la altura de Argus. Con dientes saliendo de su mandíbula, su pelo era atigrado y sus ojos parecían de un amarillo fuego. Eso sin mencionar que tenía 2 colas en lugar de una, además de que un extraño fuego azulino salía de sus patas.

(Norris se ve como Kirara de Inuyasha)

-N-NORRIS!- chillo Argus sorrpendido.

-Kraaa- dijo Dlanor algo confundido. Esperaba que se viera mejor. Pero al parecer la belleza no es hereditaria.

-¿Qué fregados esperas Filch? Ve y saluda a la Sra. Norris- le sonrió Hermione con burla, mirando su cara toda desencajada de la sorpresa.

-Miuuu- ronroneo Norris en su estado gigante, acercándose a su amo algo preocupada de que le rechazara.

-N-norris… te vez muy bonita- sonrió Argus abrazando a su gata. Que ronroneo más feliz que nunca.

Hermione se giro a ver a Dlanor, quien tenia una cara de asco enorme, se sonrió divertida, y se acerco a su amigo.

-Vamos Dlanor, tenemos que irnos de aquí- sonrió Hermione, y Dlanor hincho su pecho con orgullo. Estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

-Filch! Sra. Norris!- los llamo Hermione, y estos se giraron a verla.

-Hora de irnos- sonrió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Solo se escucho un /Plin/

Pero nadie creería que de ese leve sonido, aparecerían 4 figuras, 2 de ellas enormes y de aspecto monstruoso, y 2 más un poco mas bajas, de forma humana, vestidas de blanco, con lo que parecía un traje ninja.

(Como el de Zub-Cero de Mortal Combat)

-¿Es aquí?- pregunto Argus serio, mirando la pradera donde estaban, y al frente de ellos, a unos 10 metros una casa estilo sureña (Como las que hay en Kansas, E.U.A).

La luna estaba en cuarto menguante, pero iluminaba lo suficiente para ver bien.

-Si, aquí viven los Bones- dijo Hermione seria, mirando la casa con las luces apagadas.

-¿Los Bones? Vaya, esto suena irreal. Aun no me cabe que varios mortifagos vendrán a matarlos- dijo Argus serio, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Norris.

-Descuida, fallaran en su intento, solo recuerda nuestros nombres clave, no uses ninguno verdadero, puede que nos reconozcan luego- dijo Hermione seria, y en eso, ambos vieron como la puerta de la entrada salio volando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-EXPELARMUS!- grito Edgar Bones lanzando a un mortífago fuera de su camino, el cual salio estrellado por la puerta con fuerza.

-PAPA! MAMA!- grito casi aterrado, mirando varios hechizos salir de el cuarto de sus padres, en el piso superior.

Edgar subió corriendo las escaleras, apenas evitando varios hechizos y maldiciones de unos 3 mortífagos que le seguían desde su despacho.

Una vez arriba desmayo rápidamente al mortífago que trataba de entrar al cuarto de sus padres.

-Edgar!- sonrió su madre feliz de verle aun vivo, sujetando a su esposo, quien estaba lastimado de un hombro, por dar contraataque al enemigo que trataba de entrar.

-Papá! Mamá! Vamonos de aquí!- grito Edgar tomándolos de las manos para desaparecer, pero apenas lo hizo, sintió una gran punzada en la espalda.

Edgar logro desaparecer, pero no llego lejos con sus padres.

-Hijo!- grito su padre preocupado, mirando que apenas habían llegado a estar fuera de la casa y su hijo Edgar tenia una gran herida en la espalda, como un corte hecho por un filoso cuchillo.

-Querido!- advirtió la Sra. Bones asustada, y su esposo vio que varios mortífagos salían de la casa y les rodeaban.

-Aug! Ustedes me quieren a mí! Dejen a mis padres en paz!- pidió Edgar, sintiendo su espalda húmeda por la sangre.

-Estas muerto Bones!- dijo con placer uno de ellos, Edgar apenas pudo cubrió a sus viejos padres con su cuerpo.

-AAAARGG!-

-¿QUÉ!?- Edgar pensó que estaba alucinando por el dolor. Por que juraría a ver visto a un látigo plateado tumbar a todos los mortífagos de un gran golpe.

-7 contra 3 es muy injusto- dijo una voz molesta.

Edgar y sus padres se giraron, y vieron a un hombre de vestido completamente de blanco, que usaba algo como guantes de metal con cadenas que parecían vivas, ya que se movían como serpientes o algo así, y para su horror, estaba acompañado por una especie de tigre enorme y de aspecto monstruoso con fuego azul saliendo de sus patas.

Los Bones no sabían si correr o gritar.

Argus miro a todos los mortifagos que habia tumbado, ponerse de pie algo adoloridos.

-Te los encargo SAN- dijo en tono amigable una voz. Edgar miro bien, y vio tras el hombre y su criatura a una figura de blanco más pequeña, que estaba junto a una gran ave de color negro inmensa. (Hermione le cambio el color de plumaje con un hechizo, para que no le reconocieran)

-¿!QUÉ!?- grito Argus molesto, junto con la Sra. Norris que le miro feo.

-Ven aquí y ayúdame KYOU!!- grito Argus furioso.

-Yo que tu vería al frente- sonrió Hermione, o eso pensó Edgar, ya que lo único que vio fue sus ojos curvarse en una media luna.

Argus se giro, y vio como uno le lanzaba una maldición, este la evito fácilmente y el maleficio siguió su camino, hasta que Hermione lo deshizo con su varita.

-Ustedes quédense en el piso!- grito Argus molesto, y usando sus cadenas, les dio una descarga eléctrica.

-AAAAAGGG!- gritaron todos cayendo al piso echando humo por su cuerpo.

-Creo que eso bastara- sonrió Argus, y Norris lo apoyo en un maullido.

-Te falta mas practica, es obvio que en un duelo real y serio uno podría derrotarte- dijo Hermione divertida, y acompañada por una burla de Dlanor.

-Grr- gruñeron Argus y Norris.

Pero sin previo aviso, Argus sintió como algo se le clavaba en una pierna.

-AUUUUGG!!- gimió destrozado por una punzada de dolor. Una estaca de hielo se le habia clavado en una pierna, junto con varias mas en la espalda.

-GRAAAR!!- rugió Norris mirando como el mortífago que habia salido estrellado por la puerta, estaba ahora de pie, y apuntando con su varita.

Norris se lanzo contra el, y el mortífago le empezó a lanzar varias maldiciones, ella las evitaba fácilmente, y de un hábil salto logro colocarse tras el mortífago, pero este se giro enseguida, leyendo sus movimientos y ya tenia una maldición lista para cuando Norris cayo tras él.

Pero en eso, un sordo golpe llego a su cara, apenas y vio algo plateado darle de lleno en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, y haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas.

-No, toques a mi Norris- siseo Argus furioso, apenas de pie, mientras la sangre salía de su espalda y pierna, que manchaban su traje de una siniestra mancha carmesí.

-Miuu!- sonrió Norris, y corrió hacia su amo.

-Hola linda- sonrió argus, y se apoyo en su fiel amiga, para poder mantenerse de pie, ya apenas sentía las piernas de tanta perdida de sangre.

-Nada mal para tu primer día- sonrió Hermione apareciendo a su derecha.

-Cállate…- le sonrió Argus, sintiendo una extraña felicidad, a pesar de sus heridas.

-Estupido pupilo- sonrió Hermione y se apresuro a curarlo.

-¿Qui-quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Edgar acercándose a ellos con su varita en alto, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Su espalda le punzaba horrible.

-Somos amigos- sonrió Hermione, apareciendo tras Edgar, que no tuvo oportunidad cuando ella le quito fácilmente la varita, y le apuntaba con ella a la yugular.

-Los amigos no te amenizan- dijo Edgar molesto.

-No, pero tú no confías en nosotros, así que perdona si tomo precauciones- dijo amablemente Hermione, mientras que con su propia varita empezaba a sanar a Edgar, que al darse cuenta apenas y se gira sorprendido.

-Cálmate, solo es un hechizo curativo- le dijo Hermione con calma.

-Ha… s-si…- dijo Edgar extrañado, pero obedeciendo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿Te escucho muy joven pequeña?- dijo Edgar serio, esperando que terminara.

-No te importa anciano- sonrió Hermione terminando, y apareciendo con los padres de Edgar.

-Hola, déjeme curar su hombro señor- sonrió Hermione.

-Ha, si, claro- dijo el Sr. Bones sorprendido, ¿habia escuchado bien? Esa era la voz de una niña.

-Ha, gracias pro salvarnos- sonrió la Sra. Bones.

-De nada, de nada- sonrió Hermione, terminando rápido, y apareciendo al lado de Argus, donde estaba Edgar mirando todo asombrado.

-Vamonos SAN, ya terminamos aquí- sonrió Hermione.

-Esta bien- asintió Argus. Y en un /Plin/ los 3 aparecieron al lado de Dlanor, y desaparecieron de nuevo.

-¿Quién rayos son ellos?- se pregunto Edgar sorprendido, mirando a los 8 mortífagos tirados en el suelo.

-Esto debo informarse sin duda a Dumbledore, y rápido!- dijo Edgar serio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**LOS HOMBRES DE BLANCO"**

Decía el encabezado del El Profeta, y mostraba un dibujo hablado sobre como se veían, y de las criaturas que les acompañaban.

Hermione solo leyó el encabezado, y tiro el diario al fuego, mientras acariciaba a Dlanor que estaba en su hombro.

En su futuro los Bones estaban muertos. Habían sido acecinados por mortífagos, y sus cuerpos casi mutilados habían sido descubiertos en su casa.

_Pero eso cambio_ pensó seria_ Ahora_ _eso a cambiado, ellos siguen vivos, y eso significa que el futuro fue alterado…_

_Lo siento… lamento haber interrumpido el orden de las cosas Ron… pero se que no me perdonaría haber podido protegerlos, y aun así haberlos dejarlos a su suerte…_

_Quizás todo hubiese quedado sin problemas… si no hubiese visto los planes de Izan… pero los vi Ron, los vi y solo sé que no podía dejarlos morir, perdón…_

_Perdóname Ron… _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Ya viste? "Importa resaltar que el Auror Edgar Bones, señala que eran magos altamente preparados, ya que solo uno de ellos, un hombre (quizás) se encargo de 8 mortífagos solo, con la ayuda de su criatura exótica, descrita como un gran cato con colmillos, dos colas y fuego saliendo de sus patas" Esa eres tú mi Norris!- sonrió Argus acariciando a su gata, que estaba en su hombro, con su pecho hinchado de orgullo.

Hermione estaba con él, se suponía que iban a entrenar, pero en cuanto entro Argus, solo se habia dedicado a leerle todo lo que decía el periódico, Hermione suspiro divertida, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a aparecer en los periódicos una y otra vez.

Pero a Argus le emocionaba la idea de que ahora el fuese el tema de todo, después de todo se lo merecía, habia peleado algo torpe, pero no se dejo amedrentar por nada, sin duda tenia potencial el vagabundo que tenia por pupilo.

Así que sin más. Hermione se dedico el resto del tiempo a escuchar como Argus leía, y leía, y volvía a leer el artículo con gran emoción.

Pero después de escucharlo 33 veces, como que ya estaba cansada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Aquí esta este cap! Espero que les guste como quedo!

En el proximo veremos a Hermione y Argus pelear con mortifagos! La leyenda de los hombre de blanco aparece! XD

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME A AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :** **amparoblack, LucyCullen, Palowin!!!** (Gracias que bueno que te gusta como va!)**, SAAN,,** (Gracias por todo el apoyo, jeje, y no te apures, pero se ve que la inspiración te llego para mandarme un mensaje tan grande, que la verdad me encanto!)**, panxa** (Hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Jaja, si se deshizo de todos y se la sigue partiendo a esos bobos, jaja :D nos vemos!)**, EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao **(gracias por los animos! Espero que este te guste!) **Tatis, Nadine, KittyCat, nelida, miapottergranger**(Gracias! que bueno que te a gustado! Ojala este también te guste!),** gabriella snape, tatis y Hermy Potter **(Bueno, pues le has atinado! Nadie le adopto por que ella no quizo, y sobre las peleas con los MEroedeadores, no creo que se lleven tan bien pronto, jeje te cuidas!)

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	19. Segundo Año VI:Encuentros contigo

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 18**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 8**

"**Encuentros contigo****"**

Ya era de tarde, Hermione acababa de terminar de entrenar con Argus, estaba feliz, él ya estaba manejando sus cadenas cada vez con mayor facilidad, la Sra. Norris también habia empezado a controlar su nuevo poder. Para fastidio de Dlanor.

Hermione miro su reloj. 3:45 a.m.

Suspiro cansada, y se dispuso a ir a su torre, estaba agotada, quizás al fin podría dormir, y ya no tener más esas pesadillas tan horribles.

/PAC/

Hermione se paro de golpe, algo le habia pegado directo a la nuca, se giro furiosa dispuesta a matar a quien le habia arrojado "eso" que le dio de lleno, y le habia dolido un buen.

-¿M?- Hermione se quedo extrañada, no habia nadie tras ella. Y eso era extraño.

-Jajaja-

-Umf- Hermione ahora si ya sabía quienes eran.

Expandió su campo mágico, y descubrió a 11 metros de ella las presencias de Sirius y James.

_Estupidas capas mágicas_ pensó molesta y se encamino a ellos, dispuesta a darles una lección que no olvidarían.

Sirius y James al principio solo reían divertidos, al ver a Hermione dirigirse a ellos, pero luego la risa paro, al ver que no era broma. Ella sabia donde estaba.

-Buenas noches- dijo Hermione seria y con fría mirada, quitando la tela invisible, y dejando al descubierto a los 2 Merodeadores.

-¿C-como has sabido?- preguntaron ambos casi asustados.

-Es mas que obvio- dijo ella seria.

-De eso nada! Seguro es algún truco oscuro!- se quejo James molesto.

-Si, eres muy rara Granger- dijo Sirius.

-Si, soy la rara-raratica-Granger- dijo ella sin expresión, y les regreso su capa- Dejen de seguirme- les dijo y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera! ¿Qué tanto haces con el nuevo conserje?- pregunto James siguiéndola junto con Sirius.

-Nada que les importe- les dijo cortante, caminando a paso lento.

-No se que seas Granger, pero estas actuando muy rara, tramas algo- le dijo Sirius serio.

-Claro, salvo al mundo antes de ir a dormir, ¿Qué no sabias?- le dijo ella en burla, sin dignarse a verlos.

-Deja de reírte de nosotros, no somos unos críos! Nosotros solíamos ser los numero uno de Hogwarts- le dijo James molesto.

-Solían, ahora lo soy yo- les dijo Hermione fríamente.

Sirius y James le fulminaron con la mirada molestos.

-Eres una busca pleito Granger- le siseo Sirius.

-Piensen lo que quieran- les dijo cortante.

-Lo que me digas dímelo de frente!- le gruño Sirius, y jalo a Hermione de uno de sus brazos, y la estampo contra el muro.

Por unos segundos, Sirius pudo ver verdadero terror en los ojos de Hermione, que se abrieron aterrados, sintió un pequeño temblor recorrerle el cuerpo.

Parecía asustada, como una presa en las garras de su cazador.

Casi podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza.

Era un ritmo… hipnotizante.

-Déjame!- le dijo Hermione empujándolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo James molesto, el no habia visto la cara de Hermione, ya que Sirius la cubría por completo.

-N-no vuelas a tocarme Black… o te juro que no respondo…- dijo Hermione, con sus ojos casi llorosos, y abrazándose a si mismas de forma protectora.

Sirius no sabia que pensar, habia pasado lo mismo que la vez en la biblioteca. Esa misma mirada de miedo, ese temblor en su cuerpo, y su respiración agitada. Esa escena le tenia muy presente desde ese día.

Hermione sin más se fue a paso veloz. No quería verlos o sentía que de verdad los mataría.

-Si que es rara- dijo James serio, abriendo su mapa del Merodeador.

-Si, ¿A donde va?- pregunto Sirius, guardando sus manos en su túnica.

-Mmm, a su cuarto al parecer…- dice James mirando el nombre de Hermione en el mapa.

-¿Sabes? Creo que hay más en esto, es muy extraño todo lo que esta pasando, ¿No crees?- le pregunto Sirius.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto James.

-Piénsalo, pasa lo del orfanato "Merlín", todos la reconocen en el mundo mágico como una heroína, hasta el idiota de mi hermano tiene una foto de ella, pero al llegar aquí esta mas bruja de costumbre, actúa raro, y hasta evita a sus amigo y ha empezado a juntarse con los Sly- le dice Sirius pensativo.

-¿Crees que oculte algo?- sonrió James.

-Si, creo que seria bueno investigar- sonrió Sirius.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba caminando de nuevo sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tenia mucho que pensar, tenia que encontrar la forma de ponerse en contacto con algún mortífago, que supiera sobre los nuevos asesinatos que Voldemort tenia planeado, debía detenerlos, no podía dejar morir a esas personas así nada más.

Tenia que hacer algo.

¿Pero hasta que donde podía intervenir? Con los Bones fue pura suerte, solo lo vio por casualidad en la mente de Izan. Solo eso.

Pero ahora sus sueños se volvían muy pesados, casi llamándola insistente de día o de noche, despierta o dormida.

Estaba tan agotada.

Hacia 3 días seguidos que no dormía. Sus ojeras estaban más marcadas en su rostro y cada día se ponía más pálida.

Necesitaba descansar. Dormir. Algo. Por favor.

-jijiji-

Hermione dio un salto del susto, se giro rápidamente, pero no habia nadie tras ella.

-Rara, rara-raratica Granger, rara, rara…-

Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la medula.

Esa canción es la que le cantaba Enycus, el niño de 9 años que la molestaba en el orfanato.

_Pero… pero él… esta muerto…_

-Ha!- chillo Hermione al sentir como algo le paso por su derecha, se giro asustada, y vio a un niño dar vuelta en un corredor mas adelante.

-Eny… ENYCUS!- grito Hermione y corrió a alcanzarlo, corrió lo más que podía, y vio al niño dar la vuelta en otro pasillo.

-Enycus!- le llamo de nuevo, corriendo más.

Pronto lo vio en el pasillo, estaba más adelante, de pie sin moverse.

-Enycus… ¿Enycus?- lo llamo Hermione algo agitada por la carrera, se acerco a él, y lo giro con prisa.

Solo para ver sus ojos en blanco, y su rostro con una expresión muerta y sin vida.

-HAA!- grito aterrada.

-Debiste irte- le dijo Enycus con una voz extraña.

-No… y-yo no sabia Enycus… no…- Hermione retrocedió asustada.

-Lo sabias, sabias que vendría por ti, nos mataste- le dijo Enycus señalándola como a un culpable.

-No… Enycus… lo siento…- lloro Hermione cayendo de rodillas.

-¿Granger?-

Hermione levanto su rostro lentamente, y se vio a si misma.

-¿Dónde esta Ludo?- pregunto su "yo" seria. Mirando a todos lados con extrañes.

-Ludo… Ludo esta bien…- le dijo Hermione casi sin voz, aterrada de verse.

-Mientes- le dijo su "yo" con una mirada fría, mientras las manchas de sangre comenzaban aparecer en su rostro y su cuerpo, como lluvia cayendo sobre un dibujo y distorsionándolo.

-N-no… él esta bien, esta bien…- dijo Hermione retrocediendo asustada.

-Mientes!- le grito su "yo" extendiendo sus manos llenas de sangre para tocarla.

-No… NO!- grito Hermione poniéndose de pie y girándose para correr, pero se para de golpe.

-Eres mía…- sonrió Voldemort acercándose a ella.

Hermione sintió todo su cuerpo petrificado. No podía moverse.

-Eres mía…-

-N…No…NO!!!-

-HAA!!- Grito Hermione levantándose bruscamente del piso, se toco la cabeza, y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto sintiendo su corazón explotar por el ritmo tan acelerado.

Miro mejor, y reconoció el aula donde se habia detenido a descansar un rato.

Hacia 4 días que no dormía. Casi no comía. Y los estragos empezaban notarse. Sus ojeras estaban negras y muy marcada, su piel se volvía cada vez más pálida. Estaba temblando, y sudaba frió.

-Malditas pesadillas…- susurro empezando a sacar toda la amargura que sentía con lagrimas- Malditas… malditas…- se decía suavemente, mientras se abrazaba a si misma, tratando de consolarse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era ya de noche, cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando Hermione decidió salir al fin de su cuarto, habia cancelado el entrenamiento con Argus. Estaba muy cansada.

Se recostó sin más en un pasillo que daba al gran comedor, estaba muy cansada.

-Quisiera dormir… aun que sea un poco- se dijo con pesar.

-Entonces ven, cuéntame un cuento-

-Ha!- Hermione se alejo bruscamente de su lugar, hasta casi caer de espaldas. La habian tocado. Algo le habia tocado la mano. Pero no habia nadie a su lado. Se froto los ojos con fuerza.

-Léeme un cuento-

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar de nuevo la voz.

Ahora le veía. Era una niña de 4 años. Miriam. Ella dormía a su lado en el orfanato.

Estaba pálida, casi transparente, estaba tal y como la vio la ultima vez, con una pijama rosa que le quedaba muy grande, y arrastraba por el piso, dejando ver sus pequeños piecitos. Su pelo rubio y liso, sujetado en una colita de caballo por una liga. Y abrazando a sus osito de peluche favorito, que era casi de su tamaño.

-¿Me leerás un cuento cuando regreses? Teddy quiere un cuento- dijo Miriam abrazando a su osito.

-M-Miriam… yo…- Hermione no sabia que decir, estaba temblando.

-¿No puedes? Esta bien, yo esperare, tengo todo el tiempo… estoy muerta- dijo Miriam, mientras su piel se abría por un corte profundo, mostrando la piel hasta el hueso y empezando a sangrar.

-Tú me mataste… nos mataste…- le dijo Miriam señalándola como culpable.

-No… no sabia Miriam… no sabia…- le dijo Hermione empezando a llorar.

-Lo sabias… por que no deberías estar aquí- le dijo Miriam, y desapareció.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no- Hermione se tapo los oídos y cerro sus ojos con fuerza. Todo era un sueño, nada era real. Nada era real.

Hermione abrió los ojos con miedo, y miro con temor a su alrededor. Estaba sola.

-Era… un seño…- se dijo bajando las manos temblando.

-…No es un sueño…-

-HA!- Hermione se giro aterrada, no habia nadie tras ella. Nadie.

Pero habia escuchado a Miriam claramente. Aún sentía su aliento en su oído. No era un sueño. Era una pesadilla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba en un rincón de su cuarto, temblando mientras hacia esfuerzos inhumanos por no dormir. Su rostro estaba pálido y marcado por una expresión de terror. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar, y no de jaba de tocarse las manos con nerviosismo.

Las sentía sucias, pesadas… y marcadas con ese olor.

Olor a sangre.

-¿Tienes frío?- canturreo una voz burlona.

Hermione se congelo en su lugar. Enycus habia regresado.

-Yo tengo frió aquí donde estoy… mucho frío…-

Hermione no se movía, solo seguía temblando sobre su lugar, girando de forma casi loca sus ojos por todos lados, tratando de ver donde estaba Enycus. Pero no le veía.

-Tengo frío…-

Hermione se tenso más. La voz de Enycus se oía más cerca. Muy cerca.

En eso sintió como alguien la abrazaba del cuello, con unos pequeños bracitos. Pálidos como los de un cadáver.

Hermione apenas se giro y vio el rostro sangrante de Enycus, con una mirada perdida y sin vida.

-Por que estoy muerto…- le susurro sin vida en su voz, como un eco distante.

-NO!- Hermione se soltó de él, y retrocedió aterrada, mirando a Enycus traspasar el muro, y aparecer completamente. Caminaba algo torpe, como si se hubiese roto todos los huesos, y su cuerpo fuese movido como el de una marioneta.

-No, no, no, no…- Hermione se pego a la cama, mirando con horror a Enycus cada vez más cerca.

-HA!- Hermione se aparto de golpe de la cama, al sentir como alguien le habia tocado la mano, casi cayo de espaldas, y fue en esa posición, que vio un par de ojos negros. Que brillaban de forma siniestra bajo la cama.

-Juega… conmigo…- dijeron los ojos, y Hermione vio como una manita traslucida salía, seguida de una madeja de pelo rubio. Era Miriam.

-No… no…- susurro Hermione retirándose de la cama lo más que pudo, su cuerpo no le respondía.

-…juega…- susurro Miriam, arrastrándose por el suelo, haciendo ruidos extraños, como si cada movimiento le rompiera los huesos.

-NOOOO!!!-

-HAAAA!!!- Hermione se levanto de golpe de la cama.

-…ha….ha….ha…ha…ha…- su respiración era agitada, estaba temblando y sudaba frío.

Miro su cuarto, y reviso de bajo de su cama. No habia nada. Se puso de pie y entro al baño rápidamente.

-Blu—aaag…- Hermione vació todo su estomago, y sintió como su garganta se quejaba por el acido.

Vomito de nuevo, y sintiéndose un poco mejor, se quito la ropa, y entro a la regadera.

Empezó a restregarse con fuerza, casi lastimándose su piel, que no tardo en empezar a sangrar por lo brusquedad.

Pero ella no sentía el dolor. No le importaba.

Solo sentía el olor. Ese olor. Olor a sangre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salio de la regadera envuelta en una toalla, aun muy mojada, pero no le importo, solo quería sentirse así un poco más. El agua la despertaba, y no la hacia soñar.

Tomo un frasco que estaba sobre su mesilla de noche.

Era la poción para dormir que le habia dado Popy, ya que ella le habia dicho que necesitaba dormir, llevaba casi 5 días sin apenas haber descansado. Ahora apenas y dormía de 2 a 3 horas diarias. Y su pesadillas no al dejaban en paz.

No solo la acosaban de noche. Sino también de día.

Muchas veces juraría que vio a Enycus en los entrenamientos que tenia con Argus. O cuando peleaba con Sirius y James.

Y muchas más veces jurarían que sintió como Miriam le hablaba y le tocaba las manos.

Se estaba volviendo loca.

No dormía. No comía, y lo poco que digería le sabia a sangre. Era asqueroso.

Tiro el frasco a la basura. No le habia ayudado en nada. Solo habia empeorado todo.

Se cambio rápidamente con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, y una camisa holgada de color blanco. Y salio rápidamente de su cuarto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos le abrían paso a Hermione conforme avanzaba, tenía una de sus peores caras y una mirada fría que daba miedo a todos.

Parecía que cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, las pagarías todas.

Pero a ella no le importaba, solo sabia que tenia que buscar a alguien. Aun si tenia que matar para encontrarlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Granger?- pregunto Snape sorprendido.

Estaba buscando un libro en la biblioteca, cuando sintió como lo jalaron sin tacto, ya tenía pensado lanzar una maldición al responsable, cuando se topo con la persona menos esperada de todas.

-Hola Snape, necesito que hagas algo por mí- dijo Hermione seria, en un tono frió e impaciente.

Para alguien ajeno, seria muy gracioso ver como un chico de casi 1.80m es ordenado por una chica que apenas cruza los 1.55m

Snape alzo una ceja extrañado. Y miro a Hermione detenidamente. Tenía un aspecto bastante extraño. Casi deteriorado. Sus ojos estaban marcados por grandes ojeras, y estaba más pálida que antes. Quizás fuera por que era de día, y todo se veía mejor que aquella vez en la sala común de Slytherin, pero, hasta pensó que se veía desnutrida.

Aun que sus suposiciones se desviaron un poco, al ver que Hermione estaba usando una camisa muggle, no es que le sorprendiera verla así, ya se habia acostumbrado.

Solo que Hermione se habia dejado los primeros 3 botones abiertos, dejando ver parte de la blanca piel del busto. Que el veía perfectamente gracias a su altura.

Un ligero sonrojo le llego de golpe, y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto serio, ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo.

-Quiero que hagas una pócima para mí- le dijo Hermione seria.

Snape la miro confundido, y se permitió una sonrió sarcástica.

-Pensé que tú eras una eminencia en pociones- dijo con burla.

-Si, pero en el estado en el que estoy, no puedo, podría equivocarme- le dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Estado?, ¿Qué estado?- pregunto Snape serio.

-Eso no importa, solo ven conmigo- le dijo Hermione ya de mal humor.

-¿A donde?- pregunto Snape.

-A mi cuarto- le dijo Hermione ya sintiendo un dolor de cabeza punzante ¿Es que tenia que explicar todo?

-¿QUE?- dijo Snape muy sorprendido, sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas, que esperaba no se notara.

-No hagas que te lo diga de nuevo Snape, por que me estoy fastidiando- le dijo Hermione en un siseo amenazante. Ya no estaba de humor para nada.

-Esta bien- dijo Snape serio, pero sorprendido. Era obvio que era mejor obedecerle.

-Excelente, vamonos- le dijo Hermione seria, frotándose la cien, su dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

-N-no!-

-¿He?- Hermione y Snape se giraron, solo para ver a Remus salir de detrás de un librero tras de ellos. Al parecer habia escuchado todo.

-¿Lupin?- pregunto Hermione ya fastidiada _¿Y ahora que?_

-J-jane no vayas con él! P-podría ser peligroso!- dijo Remus nervioso y preocupado.

Hermione la miro extrañada, y Snape con odio, ¿Por qué Remus si le llamaba por su nombre y él tenia que conformarse con el apellido?

-Mira Lupin, no estoy de humor, así que entérate de que solo hará una poción para mí- le dijo Hermione ya con su dolor de cabeza a todo lo quedaba.

-P-pero podría hacerte algo! Además yo también podría ayudarte, pociones se me da bien!- dijo Remus preocupado, y algo triste de escucharla decir su apellido con esa molestia.

-¿Tú?, ja, no me hagas reír Lupin, no podrías hacer ni sopa por accidente- dijo Snape con burla y una mueca despectiva.

-Cállate Snape- le dijo Lupin molesto y sonrojado de pena.

-Bien, basta ya los 2, la cabeza me esta matando, así que ambos se vienen con migo, ahora- dijo Hermione con una mirada acecina. Que saco un escalofrió en ambos chicos, que la siguieron sin chistar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape y Remus iban tras Hermione, que caminaba bastante rápido, ambos le seguían, y de paso miraban bien el camino, para recordarlo perfectamente.

Uno nunca sabe cuando puede ser útil saber donde queda el cuarto de la chica mas fuerte… que además es muy linda.

Subieron por una de las torres, y llegaron a un pasillo solitario, donde no habia puertas ni nada, solo una habitación al afondo.

Ambos chicos miraron con curiosidad que solo estaba la puerta, no habia algún cuadro o pared mágica que la protegiera.

-Pasen- les dijo Hermione seria, abriendo la puerta sin más.

Al entrar, Snape y Remus miraron con detenimiento el cuarto, era bastante espacioso, a la entrada estaba un juego de sillones, y la chimenea principal cerca de ellos. Un escritorio, un librero y una mesa con fruta y agua completaban la estancia. Habia una entrada sin puerta, que comunicaba, a lo que se podía ver, era el cuarto de Hermione.

-Iré por el material- dijo ella y entro a su cuarto.

Snape y Remus se quedaron viendo la estancia, se veía muy ordenada y limpia. Pero muy informal.

No habia ningún toque personal, como algún cuadro o pertenencias propias. Solo era un cuarto que alguien más habia decorado.

Pronto Hermione salio, cargaba con un caldero y una maleta algo vieja, como casi todas sus cosas.

Remus y Snape vieron con sorpresa como Hermione hizo levitar el caldero, y creo un fuego mágico de color verde, el cual se hacia intenso o leve según la voluntad, o eso les habia dicho Slug. Pero ese era un hechizo de clase auror.

_Las sorpresas nunca acaban con Granger_ se dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

Remus y Snape se giraron y miraron a Hermione, que ahora abría la maleta, y sacaba de ella una caja rectangular.

-Necesito una poción para dormir, pero que suprima los sueños- dijo Hermione abriendo la caja, donde se veían varias botellitas pequeñas.

-¿Suprimir los sueños?- pregunto Remus.

-No me gusta soñar- dijo Hermione girándose a ellos, con la caja en manos- Intente hacerla yo, pero no pude, en mi estado me distraigo mucho- les dijo seria. Recordando la ultima vez que trato de hacerla, estaba temblando tanto que la pócima se hecho a perder.

La falta de sueño no le dejaba concentrarse bien. Por eso acudió a Popy. Pero el remedio salio peor que la enfermedad. Y descubrió que tendría que elaborar una poción ella misma. Pero estaba muy cansada. Demasiado.

-¿Qué estado?- pregunto Snape pensando en alguna enfermedad, quizás la responsable de su deterioro.

-¿Estas enferma?- pregunto Remus preocupado.

-No importa, Snape, ¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunto casi cortante, solo quería que se pusiera atrabajar. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y estaba muy sensible. Solo hablar con ellos le cansaba demasiado.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Snape serio, pero curioso, seguro conociéndola, quizás tendría hierbas ilegales. Y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ver en el herbario privado de "La niña que vivió".

Hermione le sonrió con una mueca torcida. Era obvio que Snape era un Slytherin. Seguro querría ver su herbario personal, normalmente lo mandaría al cuerno. Pero por desgracia lo necesitaba.

-Esto- dijo, y puso su caja sobre el suelo, y con un rápido movimiento de su varita, lo hizo crecer.

-Vaya…- dijo Remus sorprendido, mirando que la caja, en realidad era un gran almacén plegable, con varios frascos de hierbas, insectos, anfibios y demás cosas. No estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que no todo lo de ahí era legal.

Hermione vio con satisfacción como Snape estaba asombrado, y miraba cada frasco con detenimiento, maravillándose y sonriendo de vez en cuando.

Era la primera vez que Hermione lo vio tan vivo.

-Tienes veneno de Acromántula!- dijo Snape sorprendido.

-Te dije que me gustaba pociones- sonrió Hermione divertida.

-P-pero cuesta 100 galeones apenas el ¼ de litro!- dijo Snape sorprendido, mirando con una extraño brillo cada frasco, que por cierto tenia razón, no todo era legal.

-¿100 galeones!?- dijo Remus sorprendido.

-Es caro el precio, pero no si tienes tus propias fuentes- sonrió Hermione con algo de malicia.

Remus y Snape se imaginaron a un oscuro mago de aspecto repulsivo, hincado y pidiendo clemencia por que Hermione le dejara vivir, y dándole a cambio su mas preciado valor, es decir el veneno de Acromántula.

Pero ella recordaba más bien, a cierto dueño de cierta tienda a quien habia ido a robarle de nuevo, ya que necesitaba hacerse de su propio herbario particular, ya que necesitaba pociones curativas para su visita a Gringotts.

-¿Te falta algo Snape?, ¿O con esto basta?- sonrió Hermione.

-Con esto basta- sonrió Snape con una mueca torcida, mientras tomaba varios frascos y empezaba a ponerlos en el caldero. Con unas claras intenciones de tomar algo si podía. Pero se lo pensó de nuevo. Robarle a alguien que le mandaría un crusio sin pensárselo, no era muy buena idea.

-Bien, ya regreso, no se maten en lo que vengo y no se preocupen, Dlanor salio a cazar, regresara hasta quizás más noche- les dijo Hermione saliendo por la puerta, quitando la preocupación de los dos chicos, Dlanor no era particularmente conocido por ser una santa paloma.

Snape se dedico a hacer la poción, mientras Remus miraba cada frasco, y aun que en realidad, pociones no se le diera, el sabia para que era cada cosa. Así que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al comprobar que Hermione tenía cosas fuera de la ley.

Quizás sus amigos tuviesen razón, y ella fuera una mala persona.

_Quizás… Jane es una maga oscura…_ se dijo con pesar, mirando a Snape concentrado en la poción que realizaba.

Remus dejo el herbario, y se sentó en uno de los sillones, donde podía mirar muy bien a Snape con el caldero.

_Pero Jane no puede ser mala, cuando me visito en la sala común, hasta tiro la puerta para apoyarme, eso habla muy bien de ella_ sonrió Remus recordando a la pequeña de, entonces, 11 años, que le habia dicho que no le importaba que fuera un hombre lobo, que ella sabia que él era una gran persona.

_Si, Jane es buena persona, aun que últimamente ande muy rara_ pensó algo triste por Molly y los demás, pero aun recordaba como le habia pedido que los cuidara, y aun que eso hizo, esa voz que le sonó tan triste, no la podía sacar de su mente.

_¿Qué te ocurre Jane?, ¿Por qué estas triste?, Ojala pudieras decírmelo _pensó algo preocupado, mirando por una de las ventanas.

Snape mezclo cada ingrediente a la perfección, aun no sabia como es que "Jane" tenia todos los ingredientes, pero no le importo, como Slytherin sabia perfectamente como obtener cosas sin permiso, él mismo le habia tomado varios ingredientes del dispensario de Slug, para elaborar varias pócimas ilegales.

Y precisamente eso le encantaba de "Jane", ella era el poder en persona, una líder nata, alguien con la fuerza necesaria como para quitar a cualquiera del camino. Alguien de temer.

Tenía inteligencia. Tenía fuerza. Tenía el temple necesario.

Ella lo tenía todo. Era imposible no sentirse intimidado por su presencia, que se imponía ante todo y todos, él amo al que servían se habia dado cuenta de eso desde la primera vez.

Por eso la habia mandado llamar a él. Un gran honor sin duda, ha, pero "Jane" le desafió, con ese carácter que no acepta que le usen o le den ordenes, le desafió y salio airosa.

No sabia los detalles de lo que paso esa noche en el orfanato, nadie lo sabia de hecho, pero solo se conocía que su amo regreso derrotado, complacido de su pelea, pero derrotado al fin.

No la habia podido obtener.

Y por eso él la adoraba. Ni siquiera su amo habia podido con ella, siendo él un gran Lord, aun así "Jane" habia salido airosa.

Pero no solo era su fuerza, sino también sus preferencias lo que le gustaba de ella.

Su gusto por lo oscuro, por dar amenazas seguras, por mostrar que era superior sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin duda ella era una Slytherin. ¿Qué hacia alguien tan grande como ella en esa casa de tejones estupidos? Ni idea. El sombrero estaba loco, eso era seguro.

_Aun que… también es linda…_ pensó Snape, esperando no estar sonrojado por ese pensamiento.

¿Aun que como no estarlo? "Jane" era mas joven que él, pero sin duda ya era una chica hermosa a sus 12 años.

No le gustaba como bestia, pero bueno, "Jane" nunca habia resaltado por seguir las reglas, ella era demasiado grande como para dejarse guiar por tontas reglas.

No pudo evitar una mueca de burla, al recordar como todos sabían que Hermione habia bateado a sus amigos muy lejos, más de una vez los habia golpeado ella misma.

_Y ahora ella esta con nosotros_ sonrió Snape, recordando la noche en que los visito, y como se porto con ellos, con esa forma amable y linda que solo tenia antes para con el idiota lobo pulgoso, y el trío de sus estupidos ex-amigos.

Si "Jane" se unía a ellos, nada los pararía. Y si así fuera. Él no se separaría de ella jamás.

Sintió algo como mariposas en el estomago, solo de pensar en estar siempre con "Jane".

_Eso seria agradable_ pensó agregando unos toques de ojos de salamandra, asegurándose que la poción estuviese perfecta.

Él le demostraría que no en balde ella le habia elegido para servirle. Estaba decidido a complacerla. Para que ella supiera que era digno de estar a su lado.

_Eso quiero, que te des cuenta de mí_

-Ya vine-

La vos de Hermione saco a cada joven de su mundo, y vieron con sorpresa a Hermione aparecer con una charola de comida.

-Perdonen la tardanza- les dijo sonriendo, y puso la comida sobre la mesilla.

-Pensé que como pasáremos casi todo él día aquí haciendo la poción, pues el menos debía alimentarlos- sonrió Hermione pasándoles de largo y entrando a su cuarto.

-Ha, no te hubieses molestado- sonrió Remus.

-No, descuida, es lo menos que puedo hacer- sonrió Hermione apareciendo con 2 cervezas de mantequilla y una botella de sake.

-¿De donde has sacado el sake?- pregunto Snape sorprendido.

-Jane, no deberías beber, eres una menor- dijo Remus con el seño fruncido.

-No empieces, toma- le dijo Hermione y le paso una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Pero Jane…- insistió Remus.

-No insistas, igual me la beberé- le dijo Hermione dándole su cerveza a Snape, quien la tomo serio, pero feliz-ofendido. Feliz por que habia pensado en él, y ofendido por que no sabia si se burlaba del hecho de que no sabia beber.

Así paso casi todo el día.

Snape seguía con la elaboración de la poción, que iba de maravilla.

Remus habia charlado con Hermione sobre el alcoholismo, pero ella ya fastidiada, le paso un libro que sabia le gustaría, era sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, sobra decir que Remus solo de mirarlo se callo, y empezó a hojearlo con interés profundo.

Y Hermione aprovecho para tomar a gusto su sake, y seguir ojeando el libro de pociones que le habia regalo Snape. El cual lo noto, y se sonrojo un poco.

Era casi ya el ocaso.

-Ha, mira Jane, aquí dice que… ¿Jane?- pregunto Remus algo sorprendido.

La pregunta de Remus saco a Snape de su concentración, y se giro a ver a Hermione, solo para descubrir que seguía con el libro en las piernas, pero estaba dormida.

Tenia un perfil muy tranquilo, se veía más bonita de lo usual.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron sin querer.

-Ha… um, bueno, creo que seria bueno dejarla descansar- dijo Remus nervioso.

-Si- dijo Snape.

-HAA!-

-HAA!- gritaron Snape y Remus del susto, Hermione se habia parado de golpe y habia gritado.

-…ha…ha…ha…- Hermione se veía muy agitada, se toco la cabeza, y miro donde estaba. Y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Remus y Snape con ella.

-…son… ustedes…- dijo con lago de alivio, dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Ha, pu-pues si, ¿A quien esperabas?- pregunto Remus tratando de que su corazón se calmara, lo tenia a mil x hora.

Mientras, Snape trataba de hacer lo mismo, no esperaba que Hermione gritara de la nada. Salvo que él si disimulaba muy bien el susto, con su usual rostro inexpresivo.

-Je, lo siento… solo que… esperaba ver a dos muertos- sonrió Hermione con cansancio.

-¿HEE?-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Aquí tienes, en cuanto la tomes, hará efecto, hice suficiente para 6 frascos, cada uno te durara 3 días- le dijo Snape serio, pasándole un frasco, y dejando los demás sobre la mesa.

-Gracias Snape- sonrió Hermione, sintiendo que al fin podría dormir.

-Descuida, bueno, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo serio.

-Esta bien, nos vemos Snape- le sonrió Hermione, Snape asintió, y salio por la puerta, donde ya seguro, dejo ver una sonrisa.

-Ha… Jane, ¿Crees que sea seguro tomarte algo que preparo Snape?- pregunto Remus serio.

-Descuida, confió en él, además, si llega a tener algo raro, me las pagara todas- sonrió Hermione con calma, abriendo l frasco, y tomándoselo todo de un golpe.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…- sonrió Remus.

-Ya debes irte también Remus, es tarde y la hora de queda empieza dentro de poco- le dijo Hermione.

-Si, bueno, nos veremos luego- sonrió Remus, feliz de escucharla decir su nombre y salio por la puerta.

-Que día…- susurro Hermione con pesadez, al fin podría dormir. Encogió su herbario, gurdo todo, y se tumbo en la cama.

-Um… Dlanor aun no regresa… más le vale no andar molestando a las lechuzas...- se dijo cubriéndose con la manta, y cerrando los ojos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Aquí esta este cap! Espero que les guste como quedo!

En el siguiente veremos algo que me han pedido mucho! Espero que le sguste fans de este merodeador XD

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME A AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :** **amparoblack, Nadine **(él no se aparece, Herm se lo lleva con el :D)**, LucyCullen, Palowin!!!** (Si! Nos vemos y te cuidas! Gracias por el apoyo tan genial!) **SAAN,, **(Descuida! Con que me dejes tu valiosa opinión basta! Gracias!) **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **(Hola! Gracias por el apoyo! Descuida, pronto se daran cuenta! Y vaya como lo haran!)**, KittyCat, nelida, miapottergranger**(si, y pronto por eso, habra grandes consecuencias XD)**, panxa **(Hola! No la contrario! Gracias a ti por tu apoyo! Y pronto las peleas regresaran, descuida ;D)** gabriella snape, tatis y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	20. Segundo Año VII: Deceando estar a tu lad

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 19**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 8**

"**Deceando estar a tu lado"**

-¿Granger?-

-Mmm...-

-Granger...-

-¿Nnmm?...-

-GRANGER!-

-HA! — Hermione dio un salto tan inesperado, que se cayo de la cama.

-AUCH! — se quejo al levantarse, se habia dado de lleno en la cara.

-HA! Lo siento Granger! — chillo una voz preocupada.

-PUES MAS VALE QUE LO SIENTAS POR QUE TE VOY A MANDAR UN CRUSIO!! — grito Hermione hecha una cabra, con una mirada acecina, pero se quedo de palo al ver quien estaba a su lado, y ahora le miraba casi llorando asustada.

-L-lo siento Granger! Ya me voy!— se disculpo y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Hermione le jalo a tiempo la túnica y la paro en seco.

-KYA! No me mandes un crucio! NO! NO! NO!— chillaba la chica asustada tratando de zafarse.

-Ya cálmate Lily Evans! No te mandare nada!— le dijo Hermione molesta. Al fin podía dormir sin sueños, y venían a levantarla con gritos y golpes a la cara. Por cierto, le dolía un buen la nariz.

-¿E-enserio?— dijo Lily aun asustada.

-Enserio… vale, ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Hermione soltándola y empezando a hacer su cama, y notando que Dlanor no estaba _Seguro se ha ido por su desayuno o algo, por que de haber estado aquí, no hubiese dejado entrar a Lily_ se dijo con fastidio, habia dormido tan bien _UN MOMENTO! ¿Cómo ha encontrado mi cuarto? Ha, claro, Remus_ dijo con molestia, luego le recriminaría a su futuro maestro por andar de cotilla _Ya esta igual que Snape!._

-Ha, bueno, esto… pues gracias por no mandarme un crucio…jeje— sonrió Lily apenada.

-Um— dijo Hermione a modo de respuesta.

-Ha, y pues… este, yo… q-quería saber si podía hablar contigo…— dijo Lily sonrojándose de vergüenza.

-Adelante, soy toda oídos, solo dame tiempo de cambiarme— dijo Hermione terminando su cama, y señalándole que fuera a la estancia.

-Ha! S-si! Claro, disculpa— sonrió Lily, y salio disparada a la estancia.

Hermione suspiro, y entro al baño. Por alguna razón no estaba tan enojada. Sin duda la poción de Snape habia funcionado, se sentía llena de energías.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Perdón por la tardanza— dijo Hermione entrando a la estancia, con una cerveza de mantequilla y una botella de sake.

-Ha, no, disculpa por entrar sin permiso, pero, es que te he estado tocando desde hace 4 días, y como no me abrías… y no te habia visto, pues, así que—

-Espera, espera! ¿Cuántos días dices? — le corto Hermione sorprendida.

-Ha… p-pues Remus me dijo hace 5 días te vio, yo le pregunte por que necesitaba hablar contigo, pero como no te vi, Remus me trajo a verte, le suplique mucho, así que no te enojes con él! Fue mi culpa! Enserio!— le decía Lily suplicante. No quería que Remus la pagara por ella.

-¿N? Descuida, yo nunca lastimaría a Remus, jamás— le sonrió Hermione pasándole la cerveza de mantequilla, y sentándose en frente de Lily.

Lily se sonrió. Y descubrió que era verdad algo que le dijo Molly una vez. Que "Jane" siempre era muy accesible cuando se trataba de Remus, lo cual era extraño, tomando en cuenta como trataba a todos los demás.

-Ha… que bueno, gracias- le sonrió a Hermione.

-Um, bueno, descuida, no es tu culpa, parece que he dormido toda la semana— dijo esta abriendo su botella y sirviéndose un vaso a la mitad.

-¿Estabas enferma? Por que Remus me dijo que parecías enferma, y que por eso necesitabas la poción que preparo Snape, ha, es que le pregunte eso cuando me dijo que te habia visto—aclaro Lily al ver la cara de duda de Hermione— Toda esta semana que no te hemos visto ha sido muy agitada, todos se preguntaban por ti, hasta a los Slytherin les vi buscándote— le dijo Lily, mirando con sorpresa como Hermione se tomaba su sake sin pena.

-Algo así, pero ya estoy mejor, así que dile a Remus que no se preocupe— le sonrió.

-Ha… p-pero… ¿Qué el digo a Molly?— pregunto Lily bajando la mirada a penada.

-¿M?-

-Es que… a eso venia, quería hablarte sobre Molly… a estado muy triste, también Arthur y Ludo… te extrañan Granger, ¿Por qué se han peleado?, ¿Paso algo malo?, ¿No hay forma de solucionarlo?— le pregunto Lily con pesar.

Hermione miro a Lily, y se perdió en sus ojos verde esmeralda, donde vio el rostro de Harry, que le sonreía con tristeza.

-Descuida Evans, hablare con ellos, ya me siento mejor, y creo que es hora de dejar todo claro— le dijo Hermione con calma, pero con seriedad en su voz.

-¿Enserio? —sonrió más animada Lily.

-Enserio— sonrió Hermione.

-He, bien, bueno ya me voy— le sonrió Lily poniéndose de pie.

-Puedes llevarte la cerveza, no es muy de mi gusto— sonrió Hermione.

-Ha, gracias, bueno, nos vemos más tarde— sonrió Lily.

-Nos vemos Evans- le sonrió Hermione, y Lily con una ultima sonrisa, salio de su habitación.

-Lily es una buena chica…—sonrió Hermione— ¿Pero que rayos el vio a James?-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Um, en verdad me siento mejor— se dijo Hermione estirándose un poco.

Ahora estaba por uno de los pasillos, caminando entre varios de los alumnos, que le miran con gran sorpresa y muchos chicos con la boca abierta un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

Hermione estaba usando un pantalón a la cadera ajustado, ligeramente acampanado, y un una blusa blanca ajustada sin tirantes (Recuerden que son los 70´s y esa era la moda) que marcaba su femenil figura a la perfección, ya que no traía la túnica y todos podían ver las curvas de su cuerpo.

Sus únicos accesorios eran su estuche con su báculo, donde compartía lugar con su varita, y 2 guantes de cuero de dragón, que habia cordado, ahora se veían sus dedos, y los tenía hasta la altura de la muñeca (Se ven como los que usan los motociclistas) aun que el de su brazo derecho se veía peculiar, ya que se lo habia vendado, para ocultar su tatuaje de serpiente.

Hermione se veía muy hermosa y radiante. Lo cual en Hogwarts, creo un gran revuelo.

(Solo imaginen una escena de un gran castillo medieval, donde todos usan túnica sobre túnica, al estilo de Merlín (Sirius, James, Snape, Molly y todos los demás), donde incluso los que vienen de padres muggles se adaptan a la moda del mundo mágico (como Lily) y de repente, de la nada, sale una chica usando ropa completamente ajustada, mostrando toda la figura de su hermoso cuerpo ¿Me comprenden? La escena es tan fuera de lugar, como seria ver películas de El rey Arturo, y que a su lado se viera a un rapero, así de extraño, pero muy llamativo e impactante se ve Hermione )

_Mm, ¿Qué debo de hacer primero?_ Se pregunto pasando de largo de todas las miradas _Tsk, supongo que Hablar con Molly y los demás…_ se dijo seria, y apresuro el paso, ya se suponía donde andarían.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fuera de aquí!- dijo Molly molesta.

-¿Perdón?- dijo James con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso mismo Potter, hicimos un trato, el salón de los Menesteres y todos los hechizos que Jane nos enseño, cambio de que la derrotaran! Pero perdieron! Así que ya no tienen derecho de estar aquí!- le dijo Molly casi furiosa.

-Ja, ya escuchaste eso mi buen Canuto- sonrió James.

-Claro mi querido Cornamenta- se burlo Sirius.

-Chicos…- los llamo Remus serio.

-Vamos Querido Lunático, esto es divertido, Prewett cree que sin nosotros lograran derrotar a Granger! Jaja Para reírse!- sonrió James.

-No te rías Potter! Solo váyanse!- les dijo Molly furiosa.

-Ella tiene razón, fallaron, así que largo de aquí- dijo Ludo furioso, poniéndose frente a Molly como para protegerla.

-Ho, hasta el enano tejón quiere ayudar- sonrió Sirius.

-Ya basta ustedes 2! No dejare que se burlen más de nosotros!- dijo Arthur sacando su varita.

-Ho, no creo que puedas con nosotros Weasley- sonrió Sirius sacando la suya junto con James.

-Él quizás no, pero yo si quiero te parto el cuello en dos-

Todos se giraron a la puerta de la entrada, y vieron a Hermione de pie, con una sonrisa calmada, y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-JANE!- dijeron Remus, Ludo y Arthur, que tenían un sonrojo a todo lo que daba, Petter no dijo nada, pero también estaba como tomate.

Molly también estaba sorprendida, pero por la sorpresa de verla con esas ropas tan provocativas para su ver. (Todos los presentes traen túnicas)

James y Sirius también estaban tan rojos como la catsup. Obviamente nunca habían visto a alguien usar prendas tan muggles en su vida. Y menos que se vieran tan bien en una chica de formado cuerpo.

-Si, ese es mi nombre, y no lo gasten- sonrió Hermione.

Todos se quedaron así: **O.O!**

"Jane" se veía de buen humor, mejor que nunca a decir verdad, estaba fresca y radiante.

-¿J-jane?- susurro Molly sin saber muy bien que esperar, se habia topado a Lily hacia unas horas, y le habia dicho que se habia encontrado con "Jane", y que parecía que estaba dispuesta a hablar con ellos.

-Ustedes salgan, tengo cosas que hablar con Molly y los demás- dijo Hermione pasando de los Merodeadores, para sentarse en una silla que estaba atrás de sus amigos.

-Si, ya los dejamos!- sonrió Remus, y jalo a sus amigos fuera, y estos se dejaron hacer, aun estaban impactados por Hermione.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

-Jane… ¿Vas a hablar con nosotros?- sonrió Arthur con calma.

-Si- sonrió Hermione, y sus amigos sonrieron muy felices.

-Pero antes que nada, quiero disculparme por estos últimos días, se que he estado rara, y lamento por todo el mal que les fe he hecho-

-Ha! No, no! Descuida! Con que quieras hablar es suficiente para nosotros- sonrió Molly, y Ludo y Arthur asintieron con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, así que como vine a hablar, eso haré- sonrió.

-Claro, dinos- sonrió Ludo.

-Quiero que se alejen de mi- les dijo Hermione seria, pero con calma.

-¿QUÉ?-

-Así es, han escuchado bien, no quiero que vuelvan a acercarse a mí- les dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Por qué dices eso!?, ¿Qué pasa? Dinos la verdad!- le dijo Molly casi furiosa. Todo eso era volver a lo mismo.

-Me estorban- dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Que?- dijeron ellos sorprendidos.

-Esa es la verdad, ustedes solo me complican todo, no me sirven- les dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Arthur serio, pero muy molesto.

-Eso Arthur, ya no puedo seguir con ustedes, me estorban, no puedo avanzar si tengo a alguien que depende de mi, así que de ahora en adelante, ustedes por su lado, y yo por el mió- les dijo Hermione, y se encamino a la salida.

-No te creo!-

Hermione se detuvo, pero no se giro.

-No te creo Jane! Hemos sido amigos! Te conozco, y se que pasa algo!- le dijo Molly casi llorando del coraje.

-Piensa lo que quieras Molly, pero solo es la verdad, estoy cansada de pelear con ustedes, así que les hablo de frente, no vuelvan a tratar de acercarse a mi- dijo Hermione seria y retomo el paso.

-¿¡Y por eso te vas con los Slytherin!?- grito Arthur furioso.

-Si- dijo Hermione deteniéndose de nuevo, sin mirarles.

-Son magos oscuros Superiora! Son de lo peor! Te traicionaran!- le dijo Ludo casi suplicando.

-¿Cómo ustedes al enseñar mis técnicas a Potter y Black?- pregunto Hermione seria, y se hizo un pesado silencio.

-Queríamos hablar contigo, estábamos desesperados…- dijo Molly apenada.

-Um, tal vez, pero la única diferencia que veo, es que de un Slytherin me lo esperaría… pero no de ustedes- les dijo, y retom0o su paso, para salir por la puerta.

-ENTONCES VETE JANE! VETE CON ESOS MAGOS OSCUROS! DETODAS FORMAS YA ME LO SUPONIA! PERO CONFIAMOS EN TI! CONFIAMOS EN QUE ERAS DIFERENTE! PERO SOLO HAS DEMOSTRADO SER UNO DE ELLOS!- Hermione abrió y cerro la puerta tras ella, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Arthur.

-Les dije que se fueran, no me gusta que escuchen mis conversaciones- dijo sintiendo a los Merodeadores, que estaban escondidos tras una armadura, obviamente habían escuchado todo.

-¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?- dijo James saliendo de su escondite.

-Veo que ya olvidaron quien es la numero uno aquí- sonrió Hermione con calma, dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Ha, Jan- digo, Granger, ¿Por qué les dijiste eso? Son tus amigos- le dijo Remus con pesar.

-Lo siento Lupin, pero las cosas son así, nos vemos- le dijo Hermione pasando de ellos, aun tenia cosas que hacer.

-Esa Granger es extraña…- dijo Sirius serio.

-Es verdad- dijo James.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-GRANGER!-

-Genial…- gruño Hermione por lo bajo, y se giro de mala gana, solo para toparse con McGonagall, que el veía con su peor cara.

-¿Qué es esa forma tan horrible y poco decente de vestir!?- gruño molesta.

-Es ropa, nada más- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Ese tonito tan creído me esta empezando a molestar Granger, mas le vale irlo calmando- siseo la jefa de casa.

-Pues es el único que tengo- le dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño.

-30 puntos menos para Hufflepuff por su descaro! Y cámbiese de ropa, por una al menos decente!- le gruño la jefa de los leones.

-Es sábado y no hay clases, no tengo por que seguir el protocolo, pensé que una jefa de casa lo sabría- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Grr! 20 puntos menos y 2 semanas acarreando estiércol con Hagrid, por su boca floja!!- gruño McGonagall casi hecha una cabra.

Hermione gruño por lo bajo, y se aguanto las ganas de darle un punta pie en las rodillas.

Seguro la castigaba hasta el fin de año.

Aun que valdría la pena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola Snape-

-¿Granger?- dijo Snape sorprendido, sin poder evitar un sonrojo, aunque muy bien disimulado, al ver a Hermione sentarse enfrente de él, en la mesa de la biblioteca en la que leía, con esa ropa tan… descubierta.

Ya era casi de noche.

-Si, gracias por la poción, me siento genial- le sonrió, pasándole una bolsilla.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Snape.

-Es pelo de Drucilia, te traje creo, unos 500gr - sonrió Hermione, y Snape la miro.

-Pero el pelo de Drucilia cuesta 250 galeones apenas los 100gr!- dijo sorprendido.

-Si, y con razón, esa cosa es difícil de atrapar- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa calmada, recordando que la Drucilia casi la mata cuando le quito buena parte de la melena- pero si no la quieres…-

-Claro que la quiero!- dijo Snape rápidamente y tomo la bolsita mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió divertida, sabía que a Snape siempre le habían fascinado las pociones, pero no sabía que era tan friki de ellas.

Era extraño ver a su queridamente-odiado profesor de pociones verse tan vivo.

-Bueno, me voy Snape, nos veremos luego- le sonrió Hermione levantándose.

-Ha! Espera, antes de que, he, esto … ha… habrá una fiesta por Hallowing… y… ha… el director dijo… dijo…- Snape se quedo con la boca abierta, no sabia como terminar.

-¿N?, ¿Qué dijo?- sonrió Hermione.

-Nada, no dijo nada- dijo Snape de repente.

-Nos vemos Snape- sonrió y se retiro, dejando a un Slytherin que se quedo con las ganas de decirle: "Habrá un baile de disfraces, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Cuando Hermione se perdió definitivamente de vista. Snape se dio de topes con la mesa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Es una buena noche- sonrió Hermione caminando por los pasillos ya vacíos de Hogwarts, el toque de queda apenas habia comenzado, eran ya las 9:00 de la noche, habia ido con Argus, y le habia cancelado el entrenamiento, estaba de buen humor, y solo quería disfrutar de la calma de la noche.

_No he visto a Dlanor, solo espero que ese tonto no ande haciendo de las suyas con las lechuzas_ se dijo algo divertida, la ultima vez que Dlanor asalto las lechucearías, la Sra. Norris casi le rompe el pico.

Hermione siguió caminando, y decidió pasarse por Hufflepuff, extrañaba su sala común, así que pensó que al menos iría a saludar al viejo del cuadro.

_Le preguntare como vamos con los puntos, hasta donde se, McGonagall ya me quito como 200, y eso que aun no acaba el trimestre_ se dijo con algo de mal humor.

Hermione doblo por un pasillo, y se quedo de piedra. Nunca espero ver esa escena.

El cuadro de Hufflepuff estaba abierto, y dos figuras estaban casi saliendo de la puerta, y besándose apasionadamente. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella sabia muy bien quienes eran.

-¿Vendrás pronto Sirius?- sonrió en forma soñadora Alice, era compañera de cuarto de Hermione en el primer año, tenia todo el pelo alborotado, y su túnica suelta y arrugada.

-Claro dulzura- sonrió Sirius besándola intensamente de nuevo, el también estaba todo desarreglado.

Hermione solo tuvo que sumar 2+2.

-Eso espero, recuerda que mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti - sonrió Alice.

-Mi pequeño botón de rosas, claro que regresare, eres la mejor- sonrió Sirius, y después de un nuevo beso, Alice entro, y cerro el cuadro, donde el anciano dormía de lo lindo.

Sirius se quedo mirando el cuadro como bobo, y luego se giro, mientras trataba de arreglarse, cosa que dejo de hacer, al toparse con la mirada llena de odio de Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías en MI casa Black?- pregunto Hermione con una mirada llena de furia.

-Hola Santa Granger! Pues, no soy yo quien para decirte, soy todo un caballero- sonrió Sirius con cara de gran satisfacción, caminando hacia ella.

-Eres asqueroso- le dijo Hermione con asco- Alice es una pobre chica fácil de ilusionar, deberías sentir al menos algo de vergüenza- le dijo fríamente.

-Vamos Granger, ¿No estarás celosa?- sonrió Sirius, y Hermione puso cara de asco y total repugnancia ¿Ella teniendo sexo con Sirius? PRIMERO MUERTA!.

-Ho, no finjas con esa cara Granger, que se que te pongo nerviosa- sonrió Sirius en tono de seductor, ya estaba frente a ella, a no más de 3 pasos.

-A la única que pones nerviosa seria a tu abuela- le dijo Hermione fríamente, si Sirius quería intimidarla, no le daría el gusto.

-Ho, vamos Granger, puedes admitirlo, no hay nadie, que no te de pena decir que estas colada por mi, todas lo están- sonrió Sirius dándose aires.

Hermione alzo una ceja sorprendida. Sin duda el ego de Sirius era enorme.

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, solo deja a Alice en paz, solo estas jugando con ella, es buena chica Black, si no la quieres, esta bien, pero no la sigas engañando, solo para lastimarla- le dijo Hermione seria.

-Esto es un juego de dos Granger, mientras ella quiera jugar, yo estaré dispuesto- sonrió Sirius.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos? Ella no ha tenido sexo contigo idiota! Alice piensa que sientes algo por ella y te a entregado su primera vez! ¿Y no te importa? Eres asqueroso! De lo peor!- le dijo Hermione fríamente apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-No, de hecho, las chicas no se cansan de decir que soy el mejor- sonrió Sirius con satisfacción.

Hermione sintió que la furia le explotaba por dentro, Sirius no era más que un caliente que andaba de conquista en conquista buscando con quien acostarse. Sin importarle nada.

-¿Estas segura que tú no quieres un poco? Estoy seguro que te gustaría- sonrió Sirius acercando su rostro al de Hermione. Y ganadote una buena bofetada. Dura y fuerte, que casi lo tumba.

-Ug- gimió Sirius sujetándose la mejilla. La tenía roja.

-Eres asqueroso!- le dijo Hermione fríamente, y se giro para irse, no quería estar ni un segundo más con alguien tan repúgnate.

-Ha!- Hermione fue tomada, y bruscamente girada de nuevo, y apenas pudo evitar los labios de Sirius, que le dieron en la comisura de su boca, y no en los labios, como él tenia pensado.

-**MALDITO!-** el grito de Hermione fue más un rugido que una exclamación, y lo ultimo que sintió Sirius, fue un gran golpe en el estomago, que lo lanzo con furia al suelo.

-Ug…- se quejo Sirius, al sentir como uno de sus brazos se habia roto al caer, y ahora le punzaba del dolor.

-¿Cómo pudiste!?, ¿Cómo te atreves!? El único que puede tocarme es Ron! Te odio! TE ODIO!!- le grito Hermione, sintiendo unas ansias desatadas. Unas que hacia tiempo no sentía.

Sentía deseos de matar.

-UUG!!- Hermione se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza, sentía una enorme presión.

mAtAlO… mAtAlO…

-Te…Odio!- se decía Hermione sintiendo como su mano derecha le ardía, como si le quemara.

mAtAlO… mAtAlO… repetía la voz en su cabeza A tOcAdO lO qUe No Le PeRtEnEcE!

Sirius se incorporo, y miro algo asombrado como del brazo derecho de Hermione salían varias manchas negras, que empezaban a expandirse hasta su cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos?- apenas dijo, cuando vio como Hermione se ponía de pie, y le miraba de frente, sintió un escalofrió de terror recorrerle hasta la medula.

La visión que tenia frente a él era casi monstruosa.

Hermione le miraba con unos ojos rojos eléctricos, y su rostro parecía estar tatuado por varias manchas negras, que se habían extendido de su brazo, hasta la mitad de su cara.

-VoY a MaTaRtE!!- le dijo Hermione en una voz que no parecía la de ella, parecía más el silbido de una serpiente. Parecía… Parcel, la lengua de las serpientes.

-¿Que?- Sirius seguía aterrado, tanto que su cuerpo estaba congelado y no el contestaba.

Hermione alzo su brazo, y sus vendajes se rompieron por obra de una fuerza invisible, dejando al descubierto el tatuaje de una serpiente blanca, rodeada por el pentagrama.

-Desmayus!-

-Ha…- susurro Hermione, cayendo, pero siendo sujetada a tiempo por un brazo.

-Eso… fue peligroso…- dijo Dumbledore serio, depositando con cuidado a Hermione en el piso, y mirando con detenimiento el tatuaje de su brazo. De algo le era familiar.

-¿Esta bien?-

Dumbledore se giro, y vio a Lucius y Bellatrix con caras de sorpresa, los acababa de castigar por haberlos encontrado fuera de horas, se suponía que los llevaría a su sala común, pero al escuchar el grito de Hermione, corrió olvidándose de ellos.

-Tiene el tatuaje de una serpiente…- susurro Lucius sorprendido, mirando igual de pasmado que todos, como las manchas negras regresaban al tatuaje. Al parecer, la fuente de todo.

-La… la escuche… la escuche hablar en parcel…-

Todos se giraron, y vieron a Sirius como si apenas se dieran cuenta de su existencia.

-¿Que has dicho?- pregunto Dumbledore serio.

-Granger… habla parcel…- susurro Bellatrix asombrada, pero luego reflejo una sonrisa algo desquiciada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore recostó a Hermione sobre su cama con cuidado. Y la cubrió con cariño.

-Duerme Jane, por que creo que mañana tendremos mucho que hablar- sonrió Dumbledore, y salio de la habitación de Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La puerta de se abrió con cuidado, y se cerro con más aun. Como si una mano invisible la cerrara.

Se escucharon tenues pasos, pero sin despertar a nadie.

-Ummm- se oyó de tenuemente, y lo que habia entrado, se dirigió a la fuente del sonido, entro a la habitación, y pudo ver como alguien conocido dormía en la cama.

Le conocía de sobra. Acaba de romperle un brazo sin problemas hacia unos momentos.

En parte le sorprendía y en parte le molestaba su poder.

Pero también en parte la odiaba y en parte la amaba por eso.

Odiaba que siempre le dejara en ridículo.

Pero necesitaba tener su atención.

Que supiera que estaba ahí.

Que EL existía.

Solo eso.

_Patético _se dijo algo molesto, y se acerco a la cama, se hinco a su lado, cerca de su rostro.

Movió suavemente un mechón de su cabello, y aprecio su rostro, que se veía muy relajado y amable.

_Casi indefensa_ bromeo para si.

/¿Eres tonto? Es obvio que alguien como tú no es nada para ella hermano. Seguro ni sabe tu nombre!/

Frunció el seño molesto, al recordar una platica que habia tenido con su hermano menor hacia unos días.

-Mmm…- el rostro de ella se giro hacia donde el estaba, quedando a escasos centímetros.

En verdad se veía muy linda.

-No… no dejare que olvides mi nombre…- le susurro suavemente, y toco los labios de ella con los suyos. Apenas fue un rose. Nada más.

-Recuérdame, siempre recuérdame… soy Black, Sirius Black- le sonrió él, quedándose a su lado.

Al menos lo suficiente para que la fiera no lo matara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Aquí esta este cap! Espero que les guste como quedo!

Y déjenme pedirles disculpas! Pero la siguiente semana ya no actualizare todos los días, ya que debo ponerme al corriente con los demás fic's :) eso y parte que tengo mucho trabajo de nuevo, y ahora si, la verdad, no creo poder seguir con el ritmo de actualizar todos los días!

Perdón! Y no me maten XD gracias!

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME A AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(jajaj! Acoplado! Jaja tsk remus, entiende que no todos te aman XD jaja buen aesa! Gracias por tu genial opinión!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(Hola! Jaja, pues ya veremos como se pone todo! Por que ahora todo se pondra casi terrible!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(Hola! Gracias por el apoyo! Pronto pondre otro de Dlanor y Norris XD ), **nelida, Isabella **(Si, ya absta de sentirse la victima XD jaja, ahora de aquí en adelnte, todo podria ponerse peor :D) **miapottergranger**(jaja, pues a ver como el hace, por que al que no habla, Dios no lo oye XD y menos lo ayuda :P)**, panxa **(Hola! Espero que te guste como quedo este! Dame tu gran opinión! Gracias por el apoyo!),**emmadrake **(jaja, que bueno que te gusta como va! Gracias! Eres muy buena onda!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(Hola! Pues aquí les reclamo! Espero que et guste! Por favor dejame tu sabia opinión! Plis!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	21. Segundo Año VIII: De Verdades a medias

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 20**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 9**

"**De Verdades a medias"**

-Buenos días Director- sonrió Hermione algo apenada, entrando por la puerta.

-Hola Jane, pasa, pasa- sonrió Dumbledore.

Hermione tomo asiento, y le sonrió a su querido director con bastante vergüenza.

-Ha… creo, que fue usted quien me desmayo ¿verdad?, ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?- pregunto, pero ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Así es Jane, tengo ciertas dudas, por ejemplo esas marcas negras que salieron de tu mano, el tatuaje de serpiente en tu ante brazo… y quizás lo más importante, el joven Black dice que te a escuchado hablar Parcel, la alengua de las serpientes- sonrió el director, con calma, pero con una mirada algo dura.

Hermione frunció el ceño. _Black. Siempre el estupido de Black. Maldito cotilla estupido imbecil bueno para nada pendejo… ¿En que estaba? Ho, si, explicaciones, si. Estupido miedica de Black, er, digo, si, explicaciones…_

-Bueno director, creo que si le debo una explicación, pero no me mire así, no soy una maga oscura si eso piensa- le dijo Hermione con calma, pero mirando al director con molestia.

Dumbledore alzo una ceja sorprendido, no había sido su intención que Hermione se diera cuenta.

-Perdona, adelante, yo escucho- sonrió Dumbledore, con una mirada mas relajada.

-Bueno, sobre mi tatuaje…- Hermione se levanto la túnica (creyó que después de lo de anoche, mejor seguía el protocolo, solo por si las dudas) y le mostró su tatuaje.

Dumbledore se ajusto sus gafas, y lo miro más de cerca.

-Como ve, no es la marca tenebrosa, ni nada oscuro que se le parezca, si ve bien, la serpiente esta rodeada por un pentagrama, y en cada punta tiene un símbolo, bueno, son kanjis chinos, cada uno representa un elemento, tengo el fuego en la punta principal, el viento y el agua en los siguientes y en la base a la tierra y el bosque- dijo señalando cada uno en orden.

-Si, creo reconocer los símbolos, es verdad- asintió Dumbledore.

-Bueno, este tatuaje es una marca de invocación- dijo Hermione señalando la serpiente.

-¿Invocación?- pregunto Dumbledore sin entender.

-Si, en la cultura japonesa, las serpientes no son consideradas como algo oscuro, sino como deidades, son espíritus de la naturaleza que pueden ser invocados o llamados para ayudar, ya sea para bien o mal, eso depende del mago que los llame- dijo Hermione seria, pero con un deje de orgullo, después de todo, no cualquier mago podía comunicarse con espíritus ancestrales.

-¿Y como obtuvo este tatuaje?- pregunto Dumbledore ya con más calma, obviamente vivir casi 100 años no eran la gran cosa, había aprendido algo nuevo.

-Me lo hizo mi sensei, cuando demostré ser digna- sonrió con calma, y algo de nostalgia.

-¿Sensei?- pregunto Dumbledore extrañado.

-Significa maestro en japonés, se llamaba Makotetsu y el---

-Ha, espera, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero, me has dicho algo importante, ¿Viviste en japón?, ¿Vienes de ahí?- pregunto Dumbledore con calma.

-Si- mintió rápidamente Hermione- Ha, vera… yo soy huérfana, Makotetsu-sensei me encontró en uno de los barrios bajos de Japón, fui su alumna por muchos años, vivía con él en su dojo… Hasta que murió- dijo en tono triste _Cielos! Que buena soy en esto! _Se dijo sorprendida.

_-_Sus vienes fueron repartidos entre sus familiares, y como nadie me quiso, decidí irme, antes de que me mandaran a un orfanato _¿Y ahora que?_ Y un día, solo estaba vagando, y me llamo la atención los muelles, me robe algo de una de las oficinas, y la policía me siguió, y me escondí en unas cajas, que luego fueron…he puestas en un barco, y para no hacerlo mas largo, pues se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, pero como ya no podían regresarse…- tomo aire.

- …pues me dejaron con ellos, llegamos a Inglaterra, y ahí me les perdí, no quería ir a ningún orfanato, viví mucho tiempo en las calles, así aprendí el idioma, y lo hablo muy bien, el asentó no se me nota, y así estuve, hasta que un día me entre por un restaurante, y di con el callejón Diagón, y lo demás es historia- termino Hermione, como de lo más obvio. Pero muy sorprendida ella misma, y de su capacidad de mentir.

-Ho, ya veo, eso explica su estilo de pelea- _Y el hecho de que no aparece registrada en el Ministerio, no revise en el de otros países, interesante_ se dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Continua con lo que me decías de tu maestro por favor- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Ha, si, bueno, el me enseño el arte de la defensa marcial mágica, cada movimiento y cada arma que podía usar, además de cómo crearlas, de ser necesario. La cultura de Japón es diferente a la occidental, y por eso no quería que nadie viera mi tatuaje, aquí todos son muy discriminatorios- dijo Hermione con molestia.

-Ho, eso no es verdad Jane…mm, bueno no todos, pero tienes razón, el cambio cultural es muy diferente, has hecho bien en ocultar tu tatuaje... bueno, hasta ayer, lo que me lleva a preguntar sobre el parcel y las manchas negras que salieron en tu piel- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

-¿Manchas negras?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Si, salieron del tatuaje, y las tenias hasta en la cara-

-Ho, rayos…- dijo Hermione cubriéndose la cara con vergüenza- Si Makotetsu-sensei se entera me mata!- dijo para ella.

-¿Por que?, ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto Dumbledore serio.

-Pues…- Hermione suspiro, y rodó los ojos, aquí iba la explicación de lo malo.

-Vera, mi espíritu, al que invoco, se llamaba Yamata-No-Orochi, es un monstruo de la mitología japonesa. Está descrito en los libros sintoístas Kojiki y Nihonshoki, luego le digo que es eso, pero esta como una deidad que vivía en la zona llamada "Torikami", en el país de Izumo. Aunque también se dice que es una "versión" japonesa de la Hidra de Lerna. Tiene ocho cabezas y ocho colas, por lo cual se le llama "Yamata". "Orochi" significa "serpiente gigante", y suele venerarse como la deidad de la montaña en el sintoísm-. Dijo Hermione seria.

-Ho, eso suena sorprendente- dijo Dumbledore, al parecer tendría que irse de vacaciones a Japón. Había mucho que aun no conocía.

-Si, bueno, como mi espíritu es Orochi, y es serpiente, pues es normal que pueda usar parte de su poder y hablar parcel, eso no es tan raro si lo ve de esa manera- dijo Hermione empezando a jugar con sus dedos. (Estilo Hinata de Naruto)

-Pues si, ahora que lo menciona…- dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

-Pero… mmm-

-¿Si?-

-Las marcas negras que aparecieron en mi cuerpo no son buena señal… significa que perdí el control, mi tatuaje es un sello, pero también una maldición, ya que Orochi solía ser un espíritu que pedía sacrificios humanos, necesita de sangre para ser invocada, y para eso, el mediador, es decir yo, soy maldecida, para poder usar su poder, si soy digna de Orochi, el tatuaje aparece en mi cuerpo, si no, pues me muero, jaja- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Mis emociones están enlazadas con Orochi, ella es muy violenta, pero siempre e podido controlarle, solo que esta vez, Black de verdad me hizo enojar- dijo esto de mal humor.

Pero Dumbledore no se lo tomo muy a bien ese comentario.

-¿Quiere decir, que su espíritu tiene voluntad propia?- pregunto mas como afirmación que como duda.

-Si, es como los fantasmas de Hogwarts, solo que Orochi tiene mucho más poder que cualquiera de ellos, ella busca cierto perfil, poder, fuerza, motivos, carácter, valor, inteligencia, determinación y ambiciones, es muy complicado- dijo Hermione sintiendo que no se estaba explicando bien.

-¿Ambición?, ¿Cómo Slytherin?- pregunto Dumbledore serio.

Hermione frunció el seño molesta, se sintió ofendida.

-Oiga! Uno no necesita ser de Slytherin o un mago oscuro para tener ambiciones! Ha de saber que con un fuerte motivo uno puede hacer cualquier cosa! Uno con tal de defender a las personas que ama con su vida es capaz de todo! Y no necesariamente significa que vaya a matar a todos o planee conquistar al mundo como un maldito Hitler o Voldemor!- le gruño Hermione parándose de golpe, y azotando el escritorio de Dumbledore con sus manos, y mirándole furiosa. El director se hizo para atrás de la sorpresa. Y esta aun no terminaba.

-Sepa que significa que por las personas que uno ama se esta dispuesto a grandes sacrificios! Como una madre que deja de atender a sus hijos para salir a trabajar y ganar el sustento de la familia! Un hermano que deja la escuela por que sus padres no alcanzan y decide ayudarlos un poco para que sus hermanos salgan adelante! Un padre que da un órgano vital solo por que su hijo lo necesita! Esas son las clases de sacrificios que uno hace! Son ambiciones de que estén bien pase lo que pase! De no rendirse! De jamás protestar! Y cualquier Gryfindor, o Ravenclaw o Huflepuff puede tener grandes ambiciones en cualquier momento! Estas estupidas casas no definen a las personas!!- grito Hermione soltando todo el coraje que sentía.

Era estupido.

Tan estupido.

Juzgar a una persona solo por la tonta casa donde estudio.

_Es tan estupido_

Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, esas palabras eran tan ciertas como que el agua moja y el fuego quema.

Y sin embargo le habían pillado de sorpresa.

Para todos en Hogwarts siempre había sido: Slytherin malos, Gryfindor buenos, y Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban de más.

Si lo pensaba ahora. Eso era discriminar. Era prejuzgar. Era algo malo pensar así.

-Makotetsu-sensei….-

Dumbledore salio de sus pensamientos, y miro a Hermione que se secaba algunas lagrimas que se asomaban tímidamente por sus ojos.

-… me enseño que debía usar mi poder para proteger a todos, a magos y personas no mágicas, sin importar quienes fueran… sin importar nada, el era un buen hombre, le quería mucho…- dijo Hermione seria, pero con su rostro triste.

-Jane…- dijo Dumbledore sorprendido.

-Por eso, por eso voy a usar mi poder para salvar a las personas que quiero, los voy a proteger de personas tan malas como Voldemort, que solo buscan dañar a los demás, no me importa si muero en el intento, no tomare el camino fácil, le plantare cara cuantas veces sean necesarias, hasta que pueda derrotarle…- dijo Hermione mirando a Dumbledore con determinación.

-No me importa si usted y todos me odian por ser algo diferente a lo que ustedes están acostumbrados, esta bien, no los juzgo por eso, se que en el fondo, son buenas personas… lo sé…- dijo Hermione sintiendo deseos de ver a Harry y Ron, de abrazarlos, de escuchar sus voces, de que le dijeran "Todo va a estar bien Hermione, nosotros estamos aquí".

-Todo esta bien Jane, estoy aquí, estoy aquí…-

Hermione se sintió tensa, al sentir a los brazos de Dumbledore abrazándole. El se había puesto de pie, solo para consolarla. Para él era obvio que la niña frente a él, había pasado por más cosas de las que debería. Demasiadas para ser contadas.

-D-director…- dijo sorprendida, dejándose abrazar.

-Perdona…A veces, a los viejos se nos olvida que la vida no es blanco y negro Jane, y que hay mas colores en el lienzo- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Usted… siempre dice cosas extrañas, jeje…- sonrió Hermione, sintiendo como sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos y correspondió a su abrazo, escondiendo con pena si rostro en la gran barba de su director. Dumbledore siempre era así. Siempre encontraba la forma de hacerte sentir bien. Una lastima que no viviría mucho más.

-Dime Jane…-

-¿Si?- dijo Hermione casi en un susurro.

-¿Por Voldemort es que no quieres que tus amigos se acerquen a ti?- pregunto Dumbledore tiernamente, sintiendo que ya había encontrado la razón del su comportamiento tan extraño.

-S-si… si… no quiero que mueran por mi culpa… ya no quiero perder a nadie… a nadie por favor… por favor…- Hermione sintió como todo el peso sobre ella se liberaba, dejándola libre, para poder llorar.

- Mi niña, llora si quieres… llora…- le dijo Dumbledore con gentileza, acariciando su cabeza con cariño, mientras Hermione se hundía en su pecho, y se aferraba a el con fuerza, para poder llorar.

Solo una vez más.

Por favor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Aquí esta este cap! Espero que les guste como quedo!

Se que no es la gran cosa, pero solo queria explicarles mas sobre la marca de Hermione. Perdón si no les gusto. Sorry U.U

Pero el que viene es sobre el baile de Hallowing! Asi es! quien vailara con Hermione!? Snape o Remus? O quizas Sirius:O?

Perdón! Y no me maten XD gracias!

Una aclaración!

Es verdad! Las manchas que vieron en Hermione son como los que le salen a Sasuke con la maldición de Orochimaru! Felicidades a quienes lo notaron! Esque se supone que lo iba a aclarar en el cap. Anterior, pero se me olvido XD jeje, sorry! XD

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME A AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :** **amparoblack **(Hola! Ha, lamneto que no te aya gustado, de verdad, ojala que aun asi te guste como va el fic, y si no, por favor dejame tu opinión, que todas las valoro un mucho, espero poder saludarte de nuevo! Nos vemos!)**, S.Okita **(Hola! Bueno, ahora a Herm no le gusta nadie, pero no significa que dejare a Herm con remus, no, no, nada es definitivo, por que a la historia le falta un buen XD jaaja), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,, **(Hola! No, no, no! No es moilestia ni nada por el estilo! Jamas! Ustedes son un gran apoyo para mi! Encerio! Y cuando me escriben es genial!y cuando em corrigen es mejor aun! Por que como voy a mejorar si nadie me lo dice? Por eso Muchas gracias! De verdad:D espero poder saludarte de nuevo! Y gracias por todo el animo que memandad! No se si este cap te guste, pero ojala me des tu opinión! Gracias de nuevo!) **EternalWing,**** popblack **(Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el cap :) ha, no no volvera al futuro, y eso es seguro, gracias por tu mensaje!)**Eli Eli**(hola! Ojala este te guste aunq ue sea un poco, y si no, bueno, ojala me dejes tu sabia opinión! Gracias!),** madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **()**, panxa **(jajaja, si yo también mataria a sirius! Mira que es un ligon pervertido a veces! XD jaaja, pues si, parece que Herm deja marca en dodne sea con su actitud! Ha, y descuida, si te gustan la serpientes, pues pronto aparecera Naguini o como s ellame! Nos vemos!), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	22. Segundo Año IX: De Bailes

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 21**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 10**

"**De Bailes"**

-DLANOR!-

-KRAA!!- Dlanor casi se cae de la ventana donde se estaba comiendo una lechuza, se giro súper asustado, y miro a su ama, que tenia la peor cara de todas.

Trato de huir, pero Hermione le pesco rápidamente la cola. El intento de huida fallo. Rotundamente.

-DLANOR¿DÓNDE FREGADOS ESTABAS CON UNA (censurado)?- grito Hermione furiosa- ME HAS TENIDO SUPER PREOCUPADA! ME HE DESPERTADO DESDE HACE 3 DÍAS Y NO TE HE VISTO PARA NADA MUGROSO IDIOTA! EXIJO UNA REPUESTA AHORA MISMO! ADEMÁS QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE POR QUE VIENES TODO HERIDO Y CON LA CABEZA CALVA! HAS PERDIDO CASI TODAS TUS PLUMAS! HAAA!!¿Y ESA LECHUZA? DLANOR! MÁS TE VALE QUE NO SEA DE LA LECHUCERIA!!-

Dlanor solo miro a su dueña con la mas tierna de sus miradas (Al mas puro estilo gato con botas de Sherk)

-GUARDATE ESAS MIRADITAS DLANOR! ESTA VEZ NO TE SERVIRA DE NADA! ESTARAS CASTIGADO DE AQUÍ HASTA TU PROXIMA VIDA!!-

Dlanor ahora si se asusto¡No podía creerlo¿Todo por salir a comer¡Y todo era culpa de Norris! Él ya hubiese regresado! Pero no! Esa gata mugrosa tenia que arruinarle la cena! Pudo haberse rendido, pero no, el gran Dlanor jamás se rinde! El se llevaría una lechuza solo por que se le hinchaba el gusto! Y ninguna gata pulgosa de cuarta se lo prohibiría!

Lo dejo casi calvo! Lo zarandeo por el suelo! Lo estrello contra la ventana! Lo intento por 4 días con fracaso tras fracaso! Pero JA¿Quién ríe ahora, he, Norris¿Quien?

-YA ME CANSE DLANOR! NO APRENDES! NO ME HAS DEJADO DE OTRA! TE ENCERRARE EN TU JAULA TE GUSTE O NO!-

-KRAAAAAA!!! (NOOOOOOO!!!)-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Granger!-

-¿Hu?- Hermione se giro, y vio a Bellatrix entrar al aula donde estaba leyendo el diario el Profeta. Donde no dejaban de nombrar a los "Hombres de Blanco", y sobre hipótesis sobre su identidad. Al parecer aseguraban que eran magos renegados o algo así. Argus estaba encantado de la vida. (Por cierto, Dlanor sigue castigado, y sigue maldiciendo a Norris por lo alto y bajo)

-Black¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione seria, regresando su mirada al periódico, como si nada.

-Bueno, me he enterado de que te has separado definitivamente de tus antiguos compañeros- sonrió Bellatrix como si le hubiesen anunciado la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

-Si¿Y?- dijo Hermione como si tal fuera la cosa, cambiando de pagina.

-Entonces es verdad- sonrió más complacida Bellatrix.

-Que si Black, ahora, si no tienes algo más que decirme, puedes retirarte- le dijo Hermione con calma.

-Ha, si, gracias- sonrió Bellatrix, y haciendo una reverencia, salio del aula hecha un rayo.

Hermione suspiro, negó con la cabeza con cansancio, y siguió con su lectura.

/TOC TOC TOC/

Hermione alzo una ceja extrañada¿Acababan de tocar la puerta?

/TOC TOC TOC/ de nuevo.

-Adelante- dijo Hermione seria, y miro con asombro, como ahora no solo entraba Bellatrix, sino que además venían Narcisa, Lucius, Snape, Rodolphus, Grabbe, Goyle y Andrómeda.

Hermione estaba así: Ô.Ó

-Hola Granger, buenas tardes- sonrió Lucius con su habitual pose de superioridad.

-Hola Malfoy, demás- dijo Hermione como si nada, y redirigió su atención al periódico.

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo para los Slytherin.

-Ha… vamos a ir a comer¿Quieres venir?- sonrió Narcisa.

Hermione los miro sobre su diario, y miro a todos, al parecer ya se lo habían planeado. _Claro, primero mandan a Bellatrix para tantear terreno, y luego al no ver peligro, entran todos, y ahora le toca el turno a la experta en reuniones sociales, Narcisa_ pensó Hermione cambiando la página del diario, sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

-El comedor es muy problemático, mucho ruido- dijo Hermione con calma, retomando su lectura.

Todos los Slytherin se miraron sorprendidos, en parte por el tono de voz tan amable que uso Hermione y en parte por que era lo único que se habían planeado.

-Ha… la sala común, um, es calmada- dijo Grabbe torpemente, y todos lo vieron con sorpresa. Vaya idea.

Hermione los volvió a mirar sobre su diario, levanto sus ojos hacia su derecha, como pensándolo.

Todos estaban expectantes de su respuesta. Igual y los mandaba al cuerno.

-Es verdad, es calmada- dijo Hermione seria, doblando su periódico.

-¿Entonces vienes?- sonrió Andrómeda.

-Si, solo que debo pasar por unas cosas a mi cuarto, los alcanzo en unos momentos- dijo  
Hermione pasando de ellos.

-Ha¿Qué vas a traer?- pregunto Narcisa, y todos la vieron sorprendidos por su osadía.

-Sake- dijo Hermione antes de salir por la puerta.

-Haaa- dijeron todos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se tomo unas cuantas botellas de sake, las redujo, y se las guardo en su túnica, ya vería si tenia la oportunidad para embriagar a los Slytherin.

_Seguramente ellos sabrán quienes siguen en la lista de acecinatos de Voldemort. Quizás Lucius seria un buen blanco, su padre Izan estaba enterado sobre los Bones, seguro sabrá algo_ pensó Hermione seria, ya que esa era la única razón por la que había aceptado comer con ellos, si lograba saber sobre la lista negra de Voldemort, podría salvarlos. Ayudarlos. Aun que eso cambiara las cosas.

Simplemente no podía vivir con el hecho de que saber que podía salvarlos, y aun así los había dejado morir.

_No necesito mas cargos de conciencia, tengo ya suficiente con mis propios muertos_ se dijo seria, mirando las botellas con su poción para dormir.

Sin ella ya se hubiese vuelto loca, quizás en parte eso era la causa de que Orochi saliera sin su permiso. Y con eso ya tenia suficiente para preocuparse por el momento, debía guardar la calma, y no perderla. Soltar a Orochi era más fácil que contenerla.

Salio de su cuarto, y se encamino a la casa de los Slytherin.

Mientras le fueran útiles, seria mejor estar en paz con ellos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ha, he, S-superiora Granger…-

Hermione se giro, y vio a un gran grupo de chicos y chicas tras ella, con cámaras y pergaminos con su foto.

_Maldita Skeeter, le dije que dejara de tomarme fotos_ pensó molesta, tomando nota de saludar a Rita de nuevo.

-¿Si, díganme?- les dijo con calma, y esto hizo que los chicos se sonrieran con más animo.

-Ha, he, s-somos todos de primer año, y, ha, qu-queríamos pedirle su autógrafo- sonrió la chica que se sonrojo de pena.

Hermione alzo una ceja sorprendida, eran muchos.

-Claro- sonrió con pena, y tomo el pergamino de la chica.

-¿Puede ser para Lila con cariño de la niña que vivió?- sonrió la chica.

-Si, claro- sonrió Hermione- Aquí tienes- le dijo entregándole su pergamino.

-KYA! Tengo el autógrafo de la niña que vivió!- dijo Lila gritando de felicidad.

-Ha! Yo también por favor superiora Granger!- dijo el chico que seguía.

-Y yo!- dijo uno tras él.

-Yo también!- dijo el tercero en la fila.

-Sonría Superiora!- dijo otro tomándole fotos.

Hermione sonrió, y recordó con pesar por que era que ya no se dejaba ver por nadie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione llego al pasillo de los Slytherin, mientras se sobaba el hombro derecho¿Quién diría que firmar autógrafos dolía tanto?

-Ha! Superiora Granger! Bienvenida!- saludo un chico.

-Hola superiora Granger!- dijo otro.

-Superiora, que gusto verla- sonrió otra chica..

Hermione miro extrañada como al verla, todos los Slytherin que estaban en el pasillo empezaron a saludarla con respeto, incluso algunos hacían reverencias a su paso.

_Seguro esto es obra de Lucius_ se dijo con algo de mala gracia _Típico de los Malfoy, halagando el ego de los demás, creen que ya tienen todo_

-Ha, Superiora, la esperábamos! Pase, pase! La contraseña es "Sangre Pura"- sonrió un chico que estaba haciendo guardia en la entrada. Hermione lo reconoció como Regulus, el hermano de Sirius.

-Um, Eres Regulus- dijo Hermione mirándolo detenidamente.

-Si, así es- sonrió Regulus, muy feliz de que la-gran-niña-que-vivió-que-esta-sobre-todos le aya reconocido, sin mencionar que sabía quien era. Obviamente todos le tendrían envidia.

-Te pareces algo a tu hermano- dijo Hermione, y la sonrisa de Regulus desapareció tomando la forma de un ceño arrugado, claramente se veía que se había ofendido.

-Jaja, es bueno ver quien es el que vale la pena en tu familia- sonrió Hermione con gracia- Nos vemos Regulus Black, salúdame a tu familia, fueron agradables- le dijo con amabilidad, y paso de él.

Regulus se sintió en las nubes.

Hermione bajo, y pronto vio el muro de roca, dijo la contraseña y entro. Solo para ver con sorpresa que en la estancia ya estaban todos de pie, murmurando algo de "Seguro no ha de venir, ya se tardo", pero al verla, las caras largas se volvieron iluminadas de felicidad.

-Perdón por la tardanza, algo se presento, no fue mi intención atrasarme- dijo Hermione seria, como disgustada.

-HA! No quisimos decir que desconfiábamos de tu palabra Granger! Nada de eso!- se disculpo Lucius.

-Eso espero- dijo con seriedad, mostrando a todos que de verdad si se había molestado, haciendo que ahora todos miraran a Lucius con unas miradas que gritaban "Mira-lo-que-hiciste!".

-Er, tenemos sake importado- dijo Lucius rápidamente, tratando de arreglar todo, por que de seguro Hermione ahora si los mandaba al cuerno, con crucio incluido para él.

Hermione alzo una ceja sorprendida, que bien le conocían sus gustos.

-Excelente- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa calma, y tomo asiento en el sillón principal, que era obvio que era para ella.

Narcisa y Andrómeda sirvieron las bebidas, que eran unos Martirios ligeros, no muy fuertes, para que las chicas también pudieran tomar (Aun que los chicos tampoco saben tomar aún).

Comieron y charlaron, mientras Hermione asentía a varias anécdotas sobre los estilos de vida que tenían ellos. es decir vacaciones en París, Francia, Bélgica, Holanda, que la ropa de moda, que las escobas más rápidas, que esto, aquello y lo otro.

Hermione fue paciente, y espero a que Lucius se le empezara a subir la bebida, que para su desgracia se tardo un buen, ya llevaba casi 4 horas y apenas se veía ligeramente tomado, apenas y algo.

_Venga ya! Que me quiero largar! Juro que escucho otra estupidez sobre la gran fortuna Malfoy y le mando un crucio a Lucius!_ se decía Hermione impaciente, mientras tomaba con calma un nuevo trago de sake, que la verdad nuca necesito más. Tantas tonterías superficiales ya le hartaban. ¿Qué no podían hablar de otra cosa que no fuera como gastaban su dinero?

-¿Y ya escucharon sobre los Hombres de blanco? Dicen que son renegados- opino Rodolphus.

-Son tonterías, seguro son magos que trabajan por su cuenta, quizás magos oscuros, por los monstruos que llevaban- dijo Snape.

-Opino igual- dijo Hermione con calma, y todos le vieron con sorpresa, era la primera vez que ella participaba en alguna conversación, era obvio que ese tema le interesaba.

-Dinos Granger¿Qué opinas de ellos?- sonrió Bellatrix, embelezada con Hermione, como si solo su voz fue canto de Ángeles.

-Solo un mago de alto nivel puede controlar esas bestias, además de que sin problemas vencieron a 8 oponentes, sin duda son fuertes, solo me gustaría saber de que lado están, eso me quitaría de preocupaciones, claro, si tuviera de que preocuparme- sonrió Hermione, con algo de malicia, como si se riera en su cara de que ella al menos, no tenia de que preocuparse.

Todos enmarcaron una sonrisa nervios. Ellos si tenían de que preocuparse. No estaban precisamente en la cúspide de la cadena alimenticia del poder.

-Ha… ¿Qué opinan del baile de Hollowing? He visto parte de la decoración que usaran, me gusta, creo que sera muy bonito¿No creen?– pregunto Narcisa queriendo cambiar el tema.

-Ha, si, es verdad, creo que se vera muy bonito, todos podrán ir, es genial, escuche que habrá una banda de música- sonrió Andrómeda.

-Es de parejas ¿Verdad? Que tontería- dijo Rodolphus molesto. Aun no tenía pareja.

-Si, eso es verdad¿Qué opinas Granger?- pregunto Bellatrix mirando con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Ahora todos se giraron a ella, y la miraron con curiosidad, en especial cierto chico gustoso de las pociones.

-Ho¿Así que habrá un baile de parejas en Hollowing? Va, que tontería, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a un tonto baile- dijo Hermione con molestia. En lo personal. Tenía malos recuerdos de los bailes. Especialmente con los de pareja. (Tomemos referencia de los bailes de el libro cuatro y seis, y los problemas que le ocasionaron a Hermione)

-Opino igual, pero creo que habrá un buen ambiente, con la música y todo- sonrió Andrómeda.

-Talvez, pero no me importa, pero si van, luego me dicen que tal la pasaron- dijo Hermione seria, ni loca les daba oportunidad de que algún Slytherin la invitara. Muerta antes. O peor, primero va con Sirius. Asco.

-Claro! Nosotras te decimos que tal fue!- sonrió Narcisa emocionada, junto con todos los demás, al menos Hermione ya estaba aceptando su presencia, o eso parecía.

-Si, luego te contamos- dijo Snape serio, ocultando el pesar que sentía. Al caño con invitarla al baile.

-Ho¿Tú iras Severus?- sonrió Rodolphus con burla.

-¿Y que si voy Rodolphus?- gruño Snape molesto.

-Pues que no me imagino quien quisiera ir contigo, ja, bueno, solo siendo realistas, Lucius seguro va con Narcisa- dijo Rodolphus señalando a la pareja, donde el primero frunció el seño molesto, y la segunda se sonrojo como una quinceañera enamorada.

-Grabbe y Goyle se que hay dos chicas que saldrían con ellos, Andrómeda igual no batallara, Bellatrix con lo hermosa que es, seguro más de uno se lo pide, y yo, seguro invito a alguien, que no me rechazara¿Pero tú? Admítelo, no eres precisamente el mas agraciado- sonrió Rodolphus con malicia.

Snape frunció el seño, y fulmino con la mirada a su compañero, deseoso de poder romperle la cara. Pero no lo hizo. Y desvió su mirada a su trago.

Después de todo era verdad. ¿Quién querría ir al baile con él?

-Ha, Granger¿Por que no vienes a la fiesta aun que sea un rato? Si tú vienes, todo será más agradable- sonrió Bellatrix, deseosa de que en el fondo Hermione fuera, así, se quitaba de que Rodolphus la invitara, y de paso se quedaba con ella todo el tiempo.

-No gracias- dijo Hermione seria, mirando de reojo a Snape.

Faltan 32 días para Hallowing

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Parece que será un gran baile- se dijo Hermione mirando como varios elfos adornaban el gran comedor, eran horas de clases, y como no había nadie, decidió pasarse, solo para ver la decoración. Que en verdad se veía genial.

Faltan 4 días para Hallowing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS TODOS GENTE BONITA! EN EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA! HUFFLEPUFF CONTRA RAVENCLAW! Y YA TENEMOS AL PRIMER GANADOR! ES HUFFLEPUFF!-

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- gritaban todos en ovación.

-GRANDIOSA ATRAPADA DE PERTE DE LA BUSCADORA ALICE MCTUTH! FELICIDADES HUFFLEPUFF'S!!-

-¿Por qué no has visto el partido desde las gradas?-

-No era necesario Filch, sabia que ganarían, Ludo… hizo un buen trabajo- sonrió Hermione, mirando como el equipo de su casa, volaba sobre el campo, con la Snitch en alto. Ella había mirado el partido en la base de la gran torre de las gradas de Ravenclaw, oculta muy bien en las sombras.

-Pero aun así has venido a ver el partido- sonrió Argus con calma tras ella, mirando la celebración de los chicos, y a varios palmeando a Ludo, que había parado varias anotaciones con la cabeza. Sorprendente que no se haya desmayado de tanto golpe.

-Ese Ludo Bagnman tiene la cabeza dura- bromeo Argus.

-Hum, no te rías, el será un gran jugados, llegara muy lejos, lo sé- sonrió Hermione girándose para retirarse.

-Es una lastima que no sepa que viniste, eso lo haría feliz- comento Argus como por casualidad.

-Jum, algunas cosas Filch, son solo así…- sonrió Hermione, y se encamino al castillo, dejando atrás las ovaciones de felicidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vamos Ludo! Ven a festejar! Ganamos!- dijo Marcus, compañero de cuarto de Ludo.

-Si! Solo déjame cambiarme de ropa!- sonrió Ludo, ya queriendo quitarse su uniforme.

-Vale! Pero apúrate!- sonrió Marcus, saliendo del cuarto.

Ludo sonrió, sin duda era una gran fiesta la que tenían aya afuera, podía escuchar la música retumbando por todos lados.

/Te quiero mucho Ludo/

-Superiora…- susurro Ludo, recordando esa visión de Hermione llorando muy triste.

_¿De verdad fue real… o solo un sueño?_ se dijo Ludo confundido, mirando por la ventana el cielo que ya atardecía. Desde que había pasado eso, Ludo se sentía muy asustado¿Qué tal si algo le pasaba a su superiora?, estaba seguro que algo realmente malo pasaba. Pero su superiora no quería hablarles. ¿Qué pasaba entonces¿Que?.

-Superiora… ojala supiera que te pasa, así podría ayudarte…- se dijo Ludo con tristeza, mirando en su mesa de noche, una foto donde salían Arthur, Molly, Hermione y él en una toma de grupo, todos se sonreían muy felices.

-¿Qué paso con esos días?- se pregunto dolido por el abandono de Hermione.

/Solo, solo déjame estar así un poco más/ recordó la voz tan triste de Hermione, cuando en su visión, ella le abrazaba.

Y como después… ella desapareció. Se borro. Ya no existía. Recordo como se sintió. Sintió que se moría, que todo se borraba. Que ya no tenia nada.

Pensó que la había perdido para siempre... sin poderle decir lo que sentía.

-Pero… en eso apareció de nuevo la superiora… y estaba bien…- se dijo Ludo muy confundido. Por eso no sabia que pensar. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien que había pasado.

-La superiora me dijo que seguro había sido alguna alucinación, que no le diera importancia… pero… ¿Cómo le quitas importancia al hecho de perder a quien amas?- se pregunto Ludo, sonrojándose por su propia verdad.

¿Cómo olvidas, a quien no quieres olvidar?

/PAC!/

-AU!- chillo Ludo, cuando sintió como algo le pegaba de lleno en la nuca.

-¿Qué rayos?- se pregunto Ludo, mirando por todo su cuarto, y sin ver a nadie.

-¿Habrá sido un ave o algo?- pensó Ludo sobándose la nuca, y entonces notando un frasco en el suelo, era verdoso, y tenia una nota.

"Para el cabeza dura" decía la nota.

Ludo no reconoció la letra, abrió la botella, la saboreo, y le reconoció.

-Es… rumine- dijo sorprendido, y de inmediato se asomo por la ventana, pero no vio a nadie, ni nada.

/-Superiora!, Superiora!-

-Ludo¿Qué pasa, por que tanto ruido?- pregunto Hermione dejando su libro, y mirando a quien le hablo- KYA! LUDO! Estas sangrando de la cabeza!- grito parándose de golpe.

-Ha, si, es que me caí, jeje- sonrió Ludo divertido.

-CABEZA DURA! Debiste ir a la enfermería! Siéntate de inmediato! HA! Estas sangrando mucho!- le reprendió Hermione sentándolo de golpe, y mirando la herida.

-Ho, no es para tanto superiora- sonrió Ludo, mirando muy feliz, la cara de preocupación que tenia Hermione, si ella estaba preocupada, era por que lo estimaba mucho, y eso lo hacia muy feliz.

-Cállate! Es una suerte que siempre cargue rumione, cura los golpes y heridas abiertas rápidamente, ten, tómatela y no me repeles!- le dijo Hermione molesta, sacando una botellita de color verdosa, y pasándosela a Ludo.

-Ho, gracias Superiora, sabia que me ayudarías, jaja- sonrió Ludo muy contento, como un niño al que le han dado un dulce.

-Ludo Bagman! No me hagas enojar más! Que sepas que será la ultima vez que te ayudo! Para la próxima vez a la enfermería!-

-Si, si- sonrió Ludo, tomándose la poción, que le curo y cerro la heridas en segundos/

-Superiora…- dijo Ludo mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras sujetaba la botella con una gran sonrisa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kraaa- dijo Dlanor, parándose en el brazo de su ama.

-¿Entregaste la poción?- sonrió Hermione.

-Kra!- asintió Dlanor.

-Bien, muy bien- sonrió Hermione y cerro la ventana de su cuarto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Granger-

Hermione dejo el periódico del Profeta, que leía en un aula vacía, y miro a Snape que entraba.

-Hola Snape- sonrió Hermione, bajando el periódico, para saber que quería.

-Si, bueno, hola- dijo Snape serio, sujetando nervioso el libro que cargaba, uno muy grande por cierto, del cual no se separaba.

Hermione ya sabia que era, había reconocido la pasta desde que lo vio la primera vez, hacia 2 meses. Era el libro que más tarde Harry encontraría en su sexto curso. El libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

-Dime¿Pasa algo¿Necesitas ayuda?- sonrió Hermione con calma, imaginando que quizás Snape quisiera que le dijera alguna técnica suya, para poner en su libro.

-¿N? Ho, no, no es eso- dijo Snape algo extrañado de esas preguntas, pero las paso de largo. Tenia que intentarlo.

-M, ha, Granger, esto… ¿No iras al baile entonces?- dijo Snape tratando de sonar casual, mientras miraba las paredes, como buscando el significado de la vida en ellas.

-¿N? No, ya lo había dicho, es aburrido, tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo Hermione sin darle importancia. Eso del baile era una tontería.

-Ho, cosas, bien, he, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, digo, terminarías rápido… y… y eso, si, eso, rápido, si..- dijo Snape sintiéndose idiota. Que ridículo! Estaba casi suplicando para invitarla al baile!

-¿Mm? Snape, si quieres saber alguna de mis técnicas, solo dilo- le dijo Hermione sin preocuparse, después de todo, ese libro llegaría Harry , lo más que pudiera ayudarlo, mejor.

-¿HE? No, no quiero saber nada de tus técnicas- le dijo Snape extrañado.

-¿Enserio? Bueno¿Entonces que querías?- pregunto Hermione ahora si confundida.

-Ha..he… p-pues, yo, yo… _VEN AL BAILE CONMIGO!_...ha… no, nada importante…- dijo  
Snape bajando la mirada avergonzado, y saliendo de inmediato de ahí.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- se pregunto Hermione confundida, pero no le dio importancia, y miro su reloj.

-Mmm, creo que ya estará mi poción, solo un poco más- se dijo sonriendo, y retomo su lectura.

Faltan 24 horas para Hallowing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Baila conmigo Director?-

Dumbledore, que se estaba sirviendo ponche, se giro, y vio a una chica rubia de ojos verdes, disfrazada como Julieta, con un lindo vestido azul oscuro y plata, ajustado de la cintura, u una gran falda en vuelo, de exquisitos bordados brillantes. Y que portaba un bonito antifaz con forma de alas de mariposa.

-Ho, jojo, buen disfraz Jane- sonrió Dumbledore.

-¿HA¿Cómo supo quien era?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Por que tú eres la única que se me acerca con tanto cariño- sonrió el director bebiendo de su ponche con alegría.

-Rayos, y yo que quería sorprenderlo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de derrota.

-Ho, y lo has hecho, la poción multijugos es ilegal¿Sabias?- dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo con diversión.

-Ho, vamos, es solo por hoy, es divertido venir, y pasar por enfrente de todos, y que nadie sepa quien soy- sonrió Hermione divertida.

-Claro, claro, lo dejare pasar por hoy, pero ya no más pociones ilegales en la escuela¿De acuerdo?- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Ha, esta bien, esta bien- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos- Bueno¿Bailamos?.- sonrió.

-Claro- sonrió el director, y ambos fueron a la pista de baile, donde había varias parejas, ya que había una pieza calmada.

El gran comedor tenia una gran decoración por todos lados, con telas naranjas y negras, murciélagos encantados volando por todos lados, y esqueletos hechizados sirviendo tragos en las mesas correspondientes a cada casa, donde había comida servida en la pidas, y bebidas con agitadores de huesos.

Sin mencionar a la banda que tocaba, que eran puros magos que parecían "El Tío Cosa" de "Los Locos Adam's".

Hermione estaba bailando, y miraba con gracia el disfraz de su director, este había venido de bombero, con un casco de luz roja incluido.

Mientras ambos bailaban, Hermione miro por todo el gran comedor, y vio a Molly disfrazada de hada, con un lindo vestido de color azul cielo, y a Arthur vestido de lo que parecía un hawaiano, o algo así, ya que usaba unas bermudas naranjas y una camisa rosa chillón con flores blancas. Molly no se veía muy feliz por su atuendo.

Ludo estaba con ellos, y estaba usando un disfraz de Dementor, que al parecer era la sensación, ya que se pasaba de lado en lado tratando de asustar a todos, que solo se reían a carcajadas. Un Dementor no sonríe y menos hace ruidos de gato como "Grr, Miau!".

Miro también a los Merodeadores, James estaba vestido como Napoleón o algo así, y estaba tratando de sacar a bailar a Lily, que no parecía muy contenta. Seguro de algo se había enterado. Ella iba disfrazada como "Blanca Nieves" (De la versión de Dysnei)

Vio cerca a Sirius, que iba disfrazado como muggle, con pantalón de mezclilla, botas negras, una camisa blanca, y una chaqueta de cuero, con unas gafas oscuras. Se veía como todo un rebelde, y le estaba coqueteando a 2 chicas, que se reían de lo que decía.

Vio a Peter que estaba vestido como Merlín, con barba incluida, platicando con una chica vestida de gato.

Busco un poco, y vio a Remus, estaba vestido como muggle, no como Sirius, sino más normal, con una pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa roja holgada y una gorra del mismo color, estaba sentado en su mesa solo, al parecer no se veía muy cómodo. Se veía hasta triste.

_Seguro nadie quiere bailar con_ _él _pensó Hermione molesta, mirando a sus supuestos amigos haciendo de todo, menos levantándole el animo.

En eso recordó a Snape, y se giro a la mesa de Slytherin, donde efectivamente, estaba él sentado, vestido solo con una túnica de gala color negro, y una gran mueca de disgusto _Muy típico de él, no le agradan las fiestas_ sonrió Hermione.

Miro casi un poco retirado de él, a Bellatrix, vestida muy elegante, como una gran dama feudal, con cara de fastidio al escuchar una platica, al parecer, muy aburrida por parte de Rodolphus, que parecía muy feliz. Él iba de duque, con una vestimenta muy opulenta.

Eso le hizo pensar en Narcisa y Lucius, y busco entre las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor, y no tardo en ver a una elegante dama estilo épica, con un hermoso vestido, sonriendo muy feliz, mientras su querido, al parecer Rey, o eso se pensaría por la corona que traía, bailaba con ella, no muy feliz.

Era obvio que el gran amor que Narcisa profesaba por Lucius no era muy bien correspondido. _¿Entonces por que se casarían?_ Pero luego la respuesta le ilumino _Ho, si, el linaje de sangre pura, claro_ pensó con molestia.

Hermione se olvido un rato de los demás, y desfruto de su baile con Dumbledore, ya tendría tiempo para ser la buena samaritana.

Dumbledore y Hermione bailaron 3 piezas más, y luego se retiraron a tomar algo de ponche, platicaron un rato, hasta que vino McGonagall a sacar al director a bailar, fue ahí donde ella aprovecho su nuevo aspecto, y decidió ayudar un poco.

-¿Bailas conmigo?-

-¿He?- dijo Remus sorprendido, girándose a quien le hablo.

-Ven, baila conmigo- le sonrió Hermione extendiéndole la mano.

Remus parpadeo, y miro su mesa, donde era el único. No se creía que la chica frente a el le estuviese hablando.

-Ha, y-yo, yo no…he…- Remus se puso como tomate, y miro el suelo con vergüenza.

-Eres muy lento Lupin, a una mujer nunca se le dice que no!- dijo Hermione divertida, tomando al chico desprevenido, y levantándolo hacia la pista de baile.

-HA! Espera! No se bailar!- dijo muy nervioso. Ni idea tenia de quien fuese esa chica.

-Eso se arregla, la pieza que tocan es lenta- le sonrió Hermione.

-P-pero, pero, pero- decía Remus nervioso y avergonzado, mirando que ya estaban en la pista de baile.

-A callar Lupin, ahora, pon tu mano en mi cintura-

-¿HEE?- dijo Remus poniéndose más rojo, si es que eso fue posible.

-Ay, Lupin, el bals se baila pegado, dame acá!- le dijo Hermione, y coloco la mano de Remus en su cintura, y la otra la entrelazo con su otra mano, y se acerco a él, en la pose inicial para un bals.

Obviamente Remus estaba ahora tan rojo como una señal de alto. Hasta parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

Hermione tomo el mando, como supuso que seria, y empezó el lento pero suave ritmo.

-Ha, yo, yo, ha…- Remus ni sabia que decir.

-Vamos Lupin, es una fiesta, pásala bien- sonrió Hermione divertida, seguro Remus no sabia quien era.

En eso Remus se paro de golpe, con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Y ahora qué?- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Jane?- dijo Remus sorprendido.

-Ho, rayos¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?, cielos, esto ya no es tan divertido- bufo Hermione con molestia.

-Jane!- sonrió Remus muy feliz y sintiendo como toda la vida se le regresaba. ¡ESTABA BAILNDO CON "JANE"!! no, esperen ¡ELLA LE HABIA INVITADO A ÉL!!

Ahora Remus si quería bailar.

-Jane! Que bueno que has venido!- sonrió Remus, retomando el ritmo.

-Pues, si- sonrió Hermione, siguiéndole los pasos.

-¿Pero que te has hecho¡Hasta tu voz es diferente!- sonrió Remus, definitivamente ya estaba de mejor humor.

-Ha, es que es muy tonto eso de venir en parejas, así no podía divertirme, y bueno, venir como "Yo", seria echarme encima a todos lo que quisieran un autógrafo y todo eso, muy problemático, seguro les arruinaría la fiesta a todos- le sonrió Hermione con algo de pesar, después de todo, seguro Molly y Arthur no le querrían ver.

-Pues a mi no! Me da mucho gusto verte, me has hecho muy feliz- sonrió Remus, sintiéndose muy apenado por lo que dijo.

-Gracias Remus, oye¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Ha! Recuerda que soy un hombre lobo, y eso me da la ventaja de tener mas desarrollados mis sentidos, y he notado tu aroma- dijo Remus sonrojándose.

-Haa, con razón, ya decía yo que habia hecho bien mi poción multijugos- sonrió Hermione.

-Jane! Esa poción es ilegal!- le dijo Remus preocupado.

-Y muy tardada, pensé que no estaría lista para Hallowing- sonrió Hermione con diversión.

-Jane, no esta bien eso- le dijo Remus.

-Si, si, el director ya me hizo prometer que no la usaría más, descuida- le dijo Hermione quitándole importancia.

-Bueno- sonrió Remus, y siguieron bailando unas piezas más, hasta que se regresaron a la mesa de Gryfindor, para tomar algo.

-M, no hay sake- dijo Hermione con pesar, conformándose con un te verde.

-Jane, no es bueno que bebas tanto, eso es un problema- le dijo Remus serio, tomando zumo de calabaza.

-Ay, lo dices como si anduviera por ahí ebria o algo así- le sonrió Hermione.

-Pues poco falta- le dijo Remus en broma- Oye¿Y desde cuándo bebes?-

-¿N? Ho, desde hace 3 años-

Remus hizo cuentas y la miro con sorpresa.

-¿¡DESDE LOS 9 AÑOS!?- dijo pasmado.

-Jajajajajajaja- rió Hermione divertida, no recordaba que para ellos tenia solo 12.

-Jane! Eso no es gracioso!- le dijo Remus ahora si preocupado.

-Lo, jaja, lo siento! Pero debiste ver tu cara! Jajaja- reía Hermione muy divertida, sintiendo algo que hacia tiempo no sentía.

Sentía… felicidad.

- Hola!-

Remus y una sonriente Hermione se giraron, y vieron a todos los Merodeadores tras ellos.

- Soy James, el es Sirius y el Peter, somos amigos de Remus- sonrió James.

-Ha, vale, soy Julieta- sonrió Hermione, al menos se podría divertir con ellos.

-Julieta, bonito nombre¿De que casa eres?- pregunto Sirius sonriendo.

-Ho¿Esto es un interrogatorio? Genial, Remus, creo que tus amigos creen que he venido a pedirte en matrimonio, y están aquí para ver si no soy un ogro- sonrió Hermione y Remus rió divertido.

-Vaya, una chica con sentido del humor- sonrió Sirius- No la dejes ir querido Lunático, se ve que la chica promete- animo a su amigo.

-Si, ella es mejor que esa Granger sin duda- sonrió James.

Aquí Remus sonrió nervioso, y miro a Hermione que sonreía divertida.

-¿Granger dices? Esa chica es una pesada- dijo Hermione con fastidio.

-Ho¿No te agrada?- sonrió James complacido. Con ella, ya eran 2 los que pensaban como él.

-Si, además es muy rara, no parece nada una Hufflepuff, y se junta con esos Slytherin, no puede ser de fiar- dijo Hermione seria. Y Remus estuvo apunto de soltar una carcajada de la risa.

-Es verdad! Que bueno que opinas como yo, aquí todos creen que ella es la gran cosa, pero no lo es, estoy seguro que es una maga oscura- dijo James sentándose a su lado.

-Si, además esa cosa de ave que tiene, es un águila asesina! El director debería expulsarla- le dijo Hermione.

-SI! Yo pienso igual! Además déjame decirte que escuche que…-

Así, James empezó a charlar con "Julieta" sin saber en realidad quien era, mientras ella le daba miradas divertidas a Remus, que ya no sabia si reír o llorar de la risa.

Hermione charlo un poco con todos los Merodeadores, y descubrió que en plan de amigos, James y Sirius no eran tan idiotas.

Recordó mucho al Sirius adulto, que a pesar de lo infantil que era, además de lo poco higiénico, era una persona muy agradable. Él si le caía bien, no su "yo" de joven. A este daban ganas de molerle la cara a golpes.

-¿Sabes Julieta? Eres la chica con más cerebro que he conocido, me agradas- sonrió James.

-Gracias James, todos ustedes son agradables- sonrió Hermione, con ganas de decirle quien era, y ver la cara que ponía luego.

-Ha, miren la hora que es! Ya debo irme, le dije a una amiga que la ayudaría con su tarea para mañana, nos vemos chicos, te veo luego Remus- les sonrió Hermione.

-Si, nos vemos Julieta- sonrió Remus.

Hermione se despidió con un ademán de la mano, y apresuro el paso para salir del comedor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Ay Julieta¿Sabes? Eres la chica con mas cerebro que he conocido, me agradas"- se burlo Hermione, fingiendo la voz de James, mientras su pelo rubio y ojos verdes, se desaparecían, dejando al descubierto su pelo rizado y ojos almendra.

Ya habia tomado la precaución de alejarse lo suficiente, estaba ahora en un pasillo vació.

-Cielos! Ese idiota de James si que tiene el ego a todo lo que da- pensó con algo de fastidio, y doblo en una esquina.

-M, este vestido azul estuvo bien, ahora vamos de otro color- sonrió Hermione, y con un movimiento de su varita, cambio su vestido azul con plata, por uno verde oscuro con grabados en dorado, más simple que el anterior, ajustado de la cintura, con el cuello a los hombros.

-Ahora vamos de pelirroja!- sonrió Hermione, sacando una botellita, y tomándosela.

-Jeje, el director dijo que nada de pociones ilegales en la escuela, pero no dijo nada de cuando se supone que debería empezar- sonrió Hermione, mientras su pelo se volvía pelirrojo.

-Ha, si, me faltaba mi mascarilla- sonrió, y el antifaz se volvió negro, con brillantina en forma lisa y ajustada a su rostro.

-Mm, nada mal, nada mal, sip, asi Dumbledore y Remus no me reconocerán, jeje, las fiestas de parejas son una tontería! Te diviertes más si vas sola!- sonrió Hermione y se redirigió al comedor.

Hermione entro, y vio con agrado a Remus platicando más animado con sus amigos.

-Grr!! Soy un Dementor!-

Hermione se giro, y vio a Ludo a su derecha, que pretendía asustarla.

-Jajaja, te vez genial Ludo!- le sonrió Hermione.

-Haa, otra que no se asusta, esto ya no es divertido- dijo Ludo sonriendo.

-M¿Quieres asustar de verdad?- sonrió Hermione.

-Claro!-

-Pues déjamelo a mi, jeje- sonrió Hermione divertida, y murmurando un hechizo, toco a Ludo con su varita en la boca.

-Bien Ludo, este es un hechizo de rugido, cuando quieras usarlo, solo piensa en un fuerte y horrible rugido de bestia, y este saldrá de tu boca, pero no te apures, podrás hablar normal hasta que lo necesites de nuevo, solo durara 24 horas, así que úsalo mientras puedas- sonrió Hermione.

-SI! Gracias! Ha¿Cómo te llamas?- sonrió Ludo muy feliz.

-Soy Enaj- sonrió Hermione, y se retiro divertida.

-Gracias Enaj! Lo usare muy bien!- sonrió Ludo, y corrió a probarlo.

-Ha, seguro Ludo se la pasa mejor, jeje- sonrió Hermione.

**-GROOOOAAAAAAAARRRGGGGG!!-**

-HAAA!!!-

Hermione se giro junto con todo Hogwarts (hasta los músicos dejaron de tocar), y vieron a los Merodeadores que tenían una cara de susto horrible, mientras Ludo se iba corriendo muy contento, con Sirius tras él amenazándolo de matarlo.

-Jaja, vaya, si que lo aprovecho- sonrió Hermione divertida, y no era la única, ahora todos estaban riendo, mientras varios se reunían alrededor de Ludo, y le pedían que rugiera para ellos.

Hermione sonrió muy contenta, y busco a Snape, este seguía en su mesa, con una mueca de burla, seguramente ocasionada por el ridículo que acababan de hacer los Merodeadores.

-Hola maestra-

Hermione se giro, y vio a Argus tras ella.

-Ho, Filch, veo que has venido- sonrió Hermione, mirando a Norris a sus pies- Ha, con razón, la Sra. Norris me ha descubierto, que lista es- sonrió.

-Si, yo me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo, mi Norris es muy inteligente- sonrió Argus con orgullo.

Hermione sonrió divertida, al parecer todos le habían reconocido, la próxima vez haría una pócima que le cambiara su esencia corporal, o compraría perfume en cuyo caso.

-Por cierto ¿De que vienes?- pregunto Hermione, mirando a Argus con una túnica azul oscuro, y sobre esta, otra de color negro, con bordes plateados, además sobra decir que Argus se veía muy bien, se habia rasurado, bañado, puesto una colonia que olía bien, y hasta se habia peinado su cabello con decencia.

-De mago rico- sonrió Argus.

-Jaja genial! Así se hace mi alumno,- sonrió Hermione, y miro a Norris- ¿Y ella?-

-Ho, mi Norris viene de mascota de mago rico- sonrió Argus divertido, cargando a su gata, que lucia muy limpia, con un listón plateado en el cuello, y una coronita en la cabeza.

-Jajaja, excelente, me gusta ver que se están divirtiendo- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Pero por que has venido así?, No te escuchas como tu¿Usaste una poción?- sonrió Argus.

-Si, es que era de parejas, y eso es muy tonto, preferí venir de incógnito- sonrió Hermione.

-Ha, eso explica, entonces te dejamos, la comida de la mesa de profesores se ve muy bien- sonrió Argus.

-Si, pásenla bien ambos- sonrió Hermione, y sus discípulos se retiraron a comer.

-M, hubiese traído a Dlanor, pero esta castigado, a ver si así aprender a no cazar lechuzas- se dijo Hermione, y retomo de nuevo su atención a Snape.

-¿Bailas con migo Snape?-

Este casi se ahoga con el sumo de calabaza que estaba tomando, y se giro sorprendido a ver quien le habia dicho eso.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver a una linda pelirroja, que le sonreía.

Snape miro su mesa, y descubrió que solo estaba él. No habia error, le estaba hablando a él.

-Vamos, es una pieza calmada- le sonrió la pelirroja.

Snape alzo una ceja extrañado, y bajo su mirada apenado.

-N-no sé bailar- dijo serio.

-Ho, ya veo… dijo la chica, y Snape supuso que se iria.

-Pues yo te enseño!- dijo de repente la chica, y tomo a Snape de la mano, este ni supo como, pero ya estaban llegando a la pista.

-Ha! Espera! Te dije que no se bailar!- le dijo Snape molesto, pero su mal humor se esfumo, al sentir como ella ponía la mano de él en su cintura.

-¿Q-que haces?- dijo Snape nervioso, sintiendo como toda su cara se calentaba.

-Se supone que bailamos- le dijo ella en un tono divertido, estrechando su mano libre con la de él. Snape sentía que se iba a desmayar. ¡ESTABA TOCANDO UNA A CHICA!! No, esperen ¡ELLA LO ESTABA TOCANDO A ÉL!

Hermione, de nuevo, tuvo que tomar la iniciativa y comenzó el suave movimiento.

Snape la verdad ya no sabia nada, solo sentía como Hermione estaba muy cerca de él.

-Oye, debes abrazarme con más firmeza- le dijo Hermione como dando clases.

-S-si- dijo Snape nervioso, y automáticamente asió a Hermione más a él. Cosa que lo puso más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

-Mm, debes soltarte más, estas muy rígido- le indico Hermione, mientras miraba donde estaba Rodolphus y Bellatrix. Quería ver sus caras cuando la verían con Snape. A ver si así lo dejaban en paz.

-¿A-así?- dijo Snape soltándose un poco. Se sentía de repente muy estupido.

-Si, así esta mejor- le sonrió Hermione.

-Ha…- dijo Snape evadiendo su mirada, con tocarla ya era suficiente para estarlo volviendo loco. Solo esperaba que nadie lo viera.

-¿Severus?-

_Mátame Dios, por favor mátame _pensó Snape, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, puso su habitual cara inexpresiva, y miro a Rodolphus y Bellatrix, que bailaban cerca de ellos.

-Rodolphus, Bellatrix- saludo con seriedad.

-Hola- sonrió Hermione con el mismo tono.

La verdad, Hermione estuvo apunto de caerse al piso y soltar una carcajada a boca suelta.

Rodolphus y Bellatrix tenían una cara que seria poesía pura. Simplemente en su mente no habia lugar para las palabras "Severus", "Pareja" y "Baile".

-¿Ella es tu pareja?- pregunto Rodolphus sorprendido.

-Si, ella es…- Snape se calló, no sabia ni con quien bailaba.

-Soy Niphadora, mucho gusto- asintió Hermione con seria elegancia.

-Ha… igual- dijo Bellatrix sorprendida.

-¿Eres su novia?- pregunto Rodolphus sin salir de su asombro.

-Disculpa, pero mi vida privada, es eso Rodolphus, privada- le dijo Snape con una mueca de disgusto.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, las preguntas personales están fuera de lugar aquí- dijo Hermione haciendo una buena imitación de la pose arrogante de Lucius.

-Es verdad, completamente impropio sin duda- dijo Bellatrix usando el mismo tono de autosuficiencia.

-Es agradable poder conocer gente adecuada- sonrió Hermione, y Bellatrix le regreso el gesto.

Hermione estaba segura que con esa actuación se ganaba un Oscar.

Por su lado Snape estaba feliz-sorprendido. Feliz por que al parecer, el único que lucia estupido era Rodolphus. Y sorprendido por que su compañera de verdad que sabia plantar cara.

_¿Pero de donde será? No es de Slytherin, no he visto ninguna pelirroja en nuestra casa_ pensó Snape, deseoso de saber quien era su compañera, sin duda le comenzaba a gustar.

-Soy Bellatrix Black, mucho gusto- sonrió.

-Ha, la real casa de los Black, sin duda una excelente familia- sonrió Hermione.

-Gracias- sonrió complacida Bellatrix- Ho, que les parece si vamos a tomar algo, estoy cansada de tanto bailar-

-Claro, vamos- dijo Snape rápidamente. Mejor no arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo.

-Como gustes- sonrió Hermione con calma, pero con ese tono muy Malfoy. _Sin duda tato pelear con Draco sirvió de algo_ pensó divertida.

Hermione tomo asiento al lado de Snape, que caballerosamente le dejo sentarse primero, y frente a ellos se sentaron Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

-¿Y como estuvo su baile?- pregunto Rodolphus aun sorprendido, y deseoso de enterarse del chime completo. Lucius no se los creería cuando se lo dijera. _Por cierto ¿Dónde esta ese¡Se esta perdiendo de todo!_ Se dijo Rodolphus, buscando con la mirada a Lucius.

-Excelente, Snape baila muy bien- sonrió Hermione. Y Snape agradeció que no le hubiesen visto bailar mucho.

-Ha… que bien- dijo Rodolphus, tratando de descubrir quien era. No recordaba ninguna pelirroja en Slytherin.

-Ha, querida¿Por qué no te quitas el antifaz? Es verdad que es un baile de disfraces, pero eres la única en la mesa que oculta su rostro- sonrió Bellatrix con elegancia.

-Ho, por supuesto, disculpa mis malos modales, no sé en que pensaba- sonrió Hermione, y se quito la mascarilla, después de todo no le importaba, el cabello que habia usado en ambas pociones era de chicas muggles.

-Wow, eres muy linda- dijo Rodolphus sorprendido, ganándose un codazo discreto por parte de Bellatrix.

-Rodolphus, no es muy cortes decir eso enfrente de Severus, recuerda que es su pareja- sonrió Bellatrix con elegancia.

-Ha, s-si, ejem, perdón- dijo Rodolphus.

Pero era la verdad, Hermione estaba segura, por que cada cabello que tomo, se lo habia pedido a unas chicas que parecían modelos (Les habia dicho que era para una prueba de amor y paz para los "Bitles", de parte de sus admiradoras).

Y noto divertidamente complacida, como los 3 Slytherin la miraban incrédulos.

En especial Snape, que pensaba que se habia sacado la lotería del mundo mágico¿Desde cuando tenia suerte con las mujeres?

-Ha, no me eres familiar querida¿De que casa eres?- sonrió Bellatrix.

-Ho, no soy de ninguna casa, vine acompañando a mi madre el día de hoy, es una servidora social que vino a entrevistarse con Jane Granger- sonrió Hermione.

-Ho, eso explica- dijo Snape serio. Rayos, la suerte se fue al caño.

-Ya veo, ya veo¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?- sonrió Bellatrix.

- Niphadora, Niphadora Sheik- sonrió Hermione.

-No me suena la familia- dijo Bellatrix.

-No me extraña, mi padre es de la India- sonrió Hermione. El Oscar estaba cada vez mas cerca.

-Ho, ya veo¿Y viven ahora aquí en Inglaterra?- sonrió Bellatrix.

-No, solo estamos aquí por que mi madre ha venido a sustituir a una compañera que falto al trabajo, pero ya ha pedido el cambio a la India, donde nos espera mi padre, ya que ha logrado una muy buena promoción- dijo Hermione con fingido orgullo. Si, el Oscar era suyo.

-Es una lastima- dijo Snape de repente y sin querer.

-Ho, descuida Snape, seguro nos volvemos a ver, mi madre y yo nos iremos en un par de meses más, quizás pueda venir a verlos en alguna oportunidad-

-Si, quizás- asintió Snape serio, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de "Niphadora", habia algo en ellos que le encantaba. Algo incluso familiar. Habia mucha fuerza, algo que se imponía. Eran hipnotizantes.

Hermione se quedo un buen rato platicando con los Slytherin, presumiendo de sus mentiras y un falso linaje de sangre. Sin duda una charla muy aburrida para su gusto. Pero al menos quería probar que Snape podía estar con cualquier chica, esa broma sobre él en la sala común de Slytherin no le habia gustado.

Ella sabía muy bien que era eso de que todos se burlaran de ti, por que creían que eras muy feo para estar con alguien.

No era justo que Snape tuviera que sentir eso. No de nuevo… O algo así, como sea.

-Bueno, debo retirarme, ya es hora, seguro mi madre ya me estará esperando en las puertas principales para irnos, he pasado una agradable velada, les agradezco por todo- sonrió Hermione en una inclinación educada.

-No, al contrario, el placer es nuestro- sonrió Bellatrix.

-Ha, te acompaño a la salida- dijo Snape poniéndose de pie.

-No, descuida Snape, conozco el camino- le sonrió Hermione.

-Soy Severus Snape, he, para que me escribas- dijo Snape sin pensarlo.

-Hecho, nunca olvido un nombre- sonrió Hermione, y con una última inclinación se retiro.

_¿"Hecho"¿Dónde he escuchado esa frase antes?..._ pensaba Snape serio.

_Hecho, hecho… hecho…_

/ -¿Si?- dijo Hermione seria.

-Acábalo, hazle pagar por lo que le hizo a mi Lucius- le dijo Narcisa con una cara llena de odio hacia su primo.

Hermione la miro seria, pero luego le sonrió.

-¿Te parece estamparlo?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Si, lo mas doloroso que puedas- sonrió Narcisa.

-Hecho- le dijo Hermione pasándola y subiendo por las escaleras de su lado./ (recuerdo del cap.7)

_¿Jane?_ Se dijo Snape sorprendido.

-Ya regreso- le dijo a sus amigos, y siguió a Hermione.

_¿Será ella? Quizás, tal vez uso una poción, si, puede ser, la poción miltijugos puede cambiar el aspecto, si, si puede ser ella_ se decía Snape, más como suplica, mientras miraba a Hermione acercarse a la salida.

Pero para su disgusto, Sirius la alcanzo en la salida, frunció el seño molesto, era obvio que con Sirius todo era ligar. Ha, pero si le tocaba un solo pelo a "Jane-quizás-Niphadora" lo mataba.

Pero para su sompesa, vio como Sirius le susurraba algo a la pelirroja, y esta sonriendo, le dio una buena bofetada en la cara, para acto seguido, salir del comedor.

Snape apresuro el paso, y logro escuchar decir a Sirius decir algo de "Au! Si que es ardiente esa sexy pelirroja!". Él lo paso de largo, luego vería como hacerle pagar por ese insulto tan vulgar.

Ahora solo quería ver si era "Jane", solo eso.

Vio como más adelante la pelirroja doblaba un pasillo, mientras parecía murmurar algo de mal humor. Al parecer le molesto mucho el comentario que le habia dicho Sirius. Aun que so era obvio, ese solo decía leperadas.

La siguió unos pasillos más, hasta que pronto ya no se veía ningún alumno. Fue ahí donde la vio detenerse para mirar su reloj, lo que lo convenció, seguro estaba mirando cuanto tiempo le quedaba a la poción. Era ella.

-Granger!-

-¿M?- Hermione se giro por pura costumbre, dándose cuenta luego de su error, al ver a Snape frente a ella.

-¿Snape? Ho, genial! Todo mundo ya sabe quien soy!- dijo Hermione de mala gana. _Estupidas pociones, no sirven de nada._

-Tú…- Snape no cabía en su asombro¡Habia tenido razón!

-Tú… bailas pésimo- dijo Snape serio, con una cara inexpresiva.

-Te recuerdo que no soy yo, quien no sabe bailar- le sonrió Hermione, al menos Snape no se estaba burlando de ella. Y más le valía que nadie se enterara.

-Por cierto, hay de ti si vas de chismoso- le dijo seria.

-Descuida, no diré nada- dijo serio Snape, ho, no, este era su secreto privado, solo suyo.

-Bueno, nos vemos- sonrió Hermione, y le dio la espalda.

-¿A dónde vas Niphadora?- pregunto Snape alcanzándola.

-Que gracioso- le sonrió Hermione, y Snape desvío la mirada, ya estaba suficiente mente nervioso para una noche.

-¿Y que tal esta la poción?- pregunto Snape como si nada.

-Algo complicado, pero salio bien- dijo Hermione.

-Mmm¿Qué ingredientes usaste?- pregunto él serio.

-Ho, pues escrutos verdes, piel de boa, además de…-

Hermione comenzó una larga plática de pociones con Snape, mientras caminaban hacia la salida del castillo.

No sabría decir como, pero para cuando lo noto, ella y Snape ya estaban en los jardines, donde la luna estaba en cuarto creciente.

-Vaya, hacia mucho que no veía los jardines de noche- sonrió Hermione, acercándose a uno de los arbustos, y mirando las rosas rojas que ya estaban en flor.

Snape estaba tras, y se acerco a mirar las rosas también, se veían tontas. Pero al ver de reojo a Hermione mirándolas, le parecieron que valía la pena verlas.

Junto a ella, todo valía y era hermoso. Hasta la vida misma.

-M, la brisa aquí es refrescante- sonrió Hermione, mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Si- dijo Snape serio.

-La ultima vez que vine, fue con un chico- sonrió Hermione, recordando a Víctor, en su cuarto año.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Snape serio y con el ceño fruncido, mientras destruía una rosa con su varita.

-Si, pero fue hace mucho… nunca pude convencer a Ron de venir, el creía que todo esto era tonto- dijo Hermione perdida en sus recuerdos, añorando sus viejos tiempos.

Mientras Snape ya estaba matando casi todo el arbusto del coraje. Todo eso le pasaba por no ser social! Tanto idiota suelto! Ahora tendría que buscar quienes eran y eliminarlos.

-Snape! Deja esos arbusto!-

-¿He?- la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos, y vio que ya estaba matando todo el arbusto.

-Ups- dijo sonriendo con malicia. Al menos alguien aparte de él estaba sufriendo.

-Serás tonto- murmuro Hermione viendo todo el pobre arbusto, y luego a Snape - Casi matas todo- le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Va, estupidas cosas- dijo Snape molesto y frunciendo el seño.

-Ay, olvídalo, total, luego lo arreglan- le dijo hermione quitándole importancia, no estaba de humor para pelear, quería disfrutar la noche.

-Haaa, que rica brisa- sonrió Hermione, y se sentó en una de las bancas, para mirar el cielo.

-Pronto será luna llena- sonrió ella.

-Si, es verdad- dijo Snape serio, mirando a Hermione con esa linda sonrisa, mientras poco a poco su pelo rojo se volvía castaño. Los efectos de la poción ya estaban pasando.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?- pregunto Snape serio.

-¿M?- sonrió Hermione.

-En el comedor quiero decir- aclaro él.

-No me molestaba hacerlo- le sonrió ella.

Snape le miro confundido ¿Qué rayos significaba eso¿Qué le gustaba¿Qué le daba igual¿Qué solo se divertía?

_Las mujeres son muy complicadas _pensó Snape sintiendo un dolor de cabeza de tanto pensarlo.

-¿Has mirado el cielo Snape?- pregunto Hermione mirando las estrellas.

-Claro, ahí esta todos los días- se burlo él.

-Tonto, míralo bien, hoy se ve hermoso- sonrió ella.

Snape miro el cielo, pero la verdad solo vio negro con puntos blancos. No tenia chiste nada de eso. ¿Qué era lo grandioso de todo eso?

Se giro a Hermione, y vio como las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos. Y desvió la mirada sonrojado.

Por que todo se veía mejor, cuando ella lo miraba, y se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Hasta él.

-Hoy fue una buena noche… ojala lo podamos repetir el siguiente año- sonrió Hermione mirando a Snape.

-Si… quizás…- dijo Snape bajando la mirada nervioso, con un leve sonrojo.

-Um, vamos al lago, quiero lanzar piedras- sonrió Hermione poniéndose de pie y sin esperar respuesta se encamino al lago.

-Ha! Espera!- le dijo Snape siguiéndola.

-Esto será divertido, no voy al lago desde la segunda prueba- sonrió Hermione, recordando el torneo de los magos.

-¿Prueba¿Qué prueba?- pregunto Snape sin entender, mientras seguía a Hermione por el sendero algo rocoso que daba al lago.

-Nada, nada, mira! Ya casi llegamos!- sonrió Hermione mirando más adelante el lago.

Hermione apresuro el paso, y Snape con desgana la siguió.

-Mira! El lago!- sonrió Hermione quitándose sus zapatillas, y metiendo los pies al agua- Brr! Esta fría!- sonrió.

-No me digas- le dijo Snape en tono sarcástico, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ven Snape! El agua esta fresca-

-¿Estas loca?! Yo no me meto ni loco- le dijo serio.

-Aburrido- se burlo ella.

-Va, piensa lo que quieras- le dijo él molesto, sentándose en una roca, mientras miraba como Hermione parecía muy divertida de jugar con el agua.

No pudo evitar sonreír, ella se veía muy linda. Tan llena de vida.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto serio, mirando a Hermione dirigirse a una gran roca.

-Me subirme a esa roca, para ver si veo al gran calamar desde arriba- sonrió Hermione.

-¿QUE¿Para que quieres ver a ese animal!?- dijo Snape siguiéndola preocupado.

-Ho, no seas aburrido Snape!- sonrió Hermione, en verdad ella se estaba divirtiendo, era extraño, pero solo quería divertirse, como solía hacerlo con Harry y Ron, cuando la llevaban a una de sus locuras. _Eso era, muy divertido_

-Jaa! Mira que bien se ve todo desde aquí!- sonrió Hermione mirando gran parte del lago.

-Ho, genial, ahora bajemos de aquí- dijo Snape molesto.

Hermione se giro, y se sorprendió de ver a Snape.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedarías abajo- sonrió Hermione.

-Pues entonces bajemos!- le dijo molesto.

/KRA-K/

-¿Hu¿Qué fue eso?-

/KRAAAA-AAAK!!/

-HAAAAA!!!-

/SPLASH!/

La roca cayó al agua, junto con ellos.

-UGF!-

-Augf!-

-Cof, cof ¡Esto es tu culpa Granger!!- gruño Snape saliendo del agua, y mirando a Hermione.

-Jajjajajajaja-

-¿De que te ríes!?-

-Dijiste que ni loco entrabas al agua, y mírate¡Estas empapado! Jajajaja- reía Hermione divertida.

-No es divertido- siseo Snape furioso.

-Si lo es!- sonrió ella.

En eso, dos tentáculos salieron de agua, y sacaron a ala pareja.

-Gracias calamar!- sonrió Hermione cuando este los dejo en la orilla.

-Genial, mi túnica nueva esta toda mojada y llena de baba de calamar- dijo Snape molesto.

-Ho, ya cálmate, yo te seco- le sonrió Hermione, y con un movimiento de su varita lo dejo como nuevo.

-¿N¿No te vas a secar?- pregunto Snape, pero solo miro el rostro de Hermione, que se tenso, estaba mirando hacia el bosque.

-Vete Snape, es hora de regresar al castillo- le dijo Hermione seria.

-Ha, si- dijo Snape, mirando en la oscuridad del bosque, pero no veía nada.

-Lo que hay ahí, no es algo que puedas ver Snape, vete, yo me encargo- le dijo Hermione seria, con una mirada fría.

-¿Vas a regresar?- pregunto él de repente, sintiendo miedo de no verla nunca más.

-Claro Snape- le sonrió ella con una mueca algo maliciosa.

-Severus-

-¿M?-

-Así me llamo- le dijo el serio.

-Hecho- sonrió Hermione, y se adentro al bosque.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Aquí esta este cap! Espero que les guste como quedo!

Ok! Ya con esta me despido! Les veo la siguiente semana!

Perdón! Y no me maten XD gracias!

Una aclaración!

Lamento no poder responder a sus geniales mensajes! Pero escribí demasiado y ya me llamaron la atención:(

Bueno, solo para aclarar… Sirius no e virgen! Y eso desde segundo! XD jaja

Solo para aclarara la dudilla que me preguntaron XD

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME A AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :** **Demona, emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **()**, panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	23. Segundo Año X: Aullidos a la luz de la

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 22**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 11**

"**Aullidos a la luz de la luna"**

Hermione apresuro el paso, y convirtió su precioso vestido en un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa sin tirantes ajustada del mismo color, unas botas militares con punta de acero, además de dos guantes de piel de dragón hasta la altura de casi el hombro.

Conocía esa presencia.

Ella nunca bajaba la guardia. Nunca.

Su perímetro mágico habia detectado a alguien. A Él.

No era Voldemort, pero estando tan cerca de Hogwarts, podía ser peor.

Era Fenrir Greyback.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Snape!-

Este se giro con sorpresa, no se habia movido del lago, no podía irse y dejarla ahí sola. Pero tenía demasiado miedo para entrar. Si "Jane" se habia preocupado, eso significaba que lo que estaba ahí era de temer.

-¿Tú?- dijo con total desprecio.

-¿Dónde esta Jane?- pregunto Remus rápidamente, se veía alarmado.

-No te importa- le dijo Snape con desprecio.

-Ella estuvo aquí, seguí su esencia- le dijo Remus en un tono fuerte, raro en él.

-Remus!-

-Genial, ahora el otro- dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño furioso, y tomando precaución de tener su varita en mano. Con Sirius nunca se sabía, tenia la manía de atacar a traición.

-Sirius!- dijo Remus sorprendido de verlo, mirando a su amigo venir corriendo por el sendero rocoso, algo agitado.

-Cielos¿Qué haces aquí con Quejicus?- pregunto Sirius de repente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Yo¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto Remus sin salir de su asombro.

-Pues estaba coqueteando con Marice de Ravenclaw, cuando te vi salir disparado por la puerta, te veías mal, así que te seguí para ver si no te pasaba nada malo, pero al ver que corrías como loco supuse que algo grave pasaba y bueno, ahora estoy aquí- sonrió Sirius como si hubiese hacho un gran descubrimiento.

-Sirius, no es momento para esto, tú y Snape váyanse de aquí, yo iré por Jane- dijo Remus mirando el bosque con terror en su rostro.

-¿Que?- dijeron ambos mencionados, el primero sorprendido y el segundo molesto, él no era un chucho para que le dieran ordenes.

-¿De que hablas Remus¿Qué pasa con Jane?- pregunto Sirius serio, mirando en dirección de su amigo, pero luego vio a Snape.

-Tú! Seguro algo le has hecho!- dijo Sirius sacando su varita.

-Estas mas idiota de lo que pensé Black- dijo Snape con desprecio, sacando su varita.

-Basta ambos! Este no es lugar para esto! Deben irse! Si él los ve no se que hará!- dijo Remus molesto, poniéndose entre ambos.

-¿De que hablas Lupin¿Quién es él?- pregunto Snape serio, con un tono frió que escondía bien su preocupación por Hermione.

-No importa! Solo váyanse!- les dijo Remus dirigiéndose el bosque, pero Sirius le paro el paso.

-Remus¿Qué pasa?- pregunto serio.

Remus suspiro cansado, al parecer tendría que explicarlo. Tendria que explicar que escucho un aullido. un aullido de lobo.

-Lo que pasa es que---

-AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Un fuerte y penetrante aullido surco el silencio del ambiente.

Remus sintió un escalofrió recorrerle con terror todo el cuerpo, sus piernas le temblaron y callo sobre ellas sin más.

Estaba aterrado.

-E-es….es él…- apenas murmuro en forma audible.

-Rayos!- dijo Sirius y se adentro al bosque rápidamente.

Remus apenas y pudo alzar la mirada, solo para ver a su amigo entrar al bosque, él también quería ir, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba, y seguía estremeciéndose del miedo sin poder pararlo.

Su instinto le decía que temiera, que temiera mucho, por que lo que estaba ahí dentro lo destrozaría si quería.

Snape estaba junto a Remus. Mirando a su enemigo temblar como un niño asustado. Normalmente él se hubiese burlado de eso, pero… él también temblaba.

Miro su mano, esta estaba temblando, tenía miedo. Lo que habia el bosque era un hombre lobo. Y él ya habia tenido suficiente de hombres lobo. Tubo suficiente con Remus.

Queria entrar, pero no quería.

Le ganaba más su miedo que el amor que le profesaba a "Jane".

Era patético.

Era un cobarde.

Snape se quedo junto a Remus. No hizo nada más, solo se sentó en una roca a su lado, y se dejo caer.

Al igual que los cobardes. Solo le quedaba esperar el resultado de lo que vendría.

Solo eso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Le aúllas a tu amo perrito perdido?-

Fenrir se giro con calma, habia sentido el olor de una nueva presa, joven y jugosa.

-Hablas mucho pequeña- sonrió Fenrir relamiéndose los labios, como saboreando una deliciosa comida, mientras veía con curiosidad a su presa, una chica, al parecer muggle por su forma de vestir, que estaba sobre una rama alta de el árbol frente a él.

Se veía hermosamente apetecible. Deliciosa.

Hermione le sonrió con malicia, y le miro con frialdad. Si, sin duda era Fenrir, más joven y menos robusto, pero era él. Esa presencia lo delataba.

-Tú eres Fenrir Greyback¿Qué hace un perro faldero como tú aquí?- dijo divertida, al ver la cara sorprendida de Fenrir. Obviamente este no esperaba que supiera su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy?- dijo casi en un gruñido feroz.

-Yo pregunte primero, perro estupido- sonrió Hermione divertida, con una mueca torcida delineando sus labios.

Fenrir lanzo un ladrido feroz, en señal de su molestia, y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, como un animal enjaulado, preparándose para lanzarse sobre lo primero que viera.

-Insulsa estupida muggle- gruño mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿Eso crees?- sonrió Hermione, y de un hábil salto callo al suelo con gran elegancia, a escaso metro ½ de Fenrir, que le vio con sorpresa.

-Tú…- dijo este sorprendido, aspirando y exhalo profundamente, como para guardar la esencia que recibía de la chica frente a él.

-No se que has venido a hacer, pero no saldrás de aquí, amenos que sea muerto- le dijo Hermione con una mirada fría y llena de odio.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Fenrir rió por lo alto muy divertido, Hermione solo lo miro con asco. Ese sujeto siempre le habia molestado, él le habia arruinado la vida a Remus, y a Bill, aun que no lo mordiera en su estado de lobo, Fenrir lo contagio de una extraña toxina, su cuñado y esposo de Fleur Delacour, no vivió más de 3 años después de eso. Apenas y miro nacer a su tercer hijo cuando falleció.

Si lo detenía ahí, quizás sus sobrinos podrían ver a su padre y madre. Ya que Fleur murió poco después que su esposo, por culpa de la misma toxina, los niños quedaron huérfanos en menos de 3 años. Ron, Bill y Fleur… aun recordaba el llanto agradecido de Molly cuando volvió. Ella ya no podía con más pérdidas.

-Tú, seguro eres tú a quien busco- sonrió Fenrir divertido- Eres la niña que vivió- sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-Un titulo de cuestionable estabilidad, pero así he oído que me llaman, se buen perro, ríndete ante tu superior, y seré clemente contigo- le dijo Hermione en un tono frió.

-Jajajaja! Eres tal y como han dicho! Tú mereces estar a mi lado!- sonrió Fenrir relamiéndose los labios, el cuello de Hermione le parecía delicioso.

-Puedes intentarlo, pero perderás Greyback, no nací para ser el maldito perro faldero de nadie, no como tú- le siseo Hermione con desprecio.

-GRAAAA!!- gruño Fenrir, y se lanzo contra Hermione, ella evito sus garras, y le dio una patada en la cara, el hombre lobo se estrello contra un árbol, pero de inmediato lanzo un contraataque.

Se fue contra ella de nuevo, Hermione se preparo, él pretendía patearla, ella se le adelanto y levanto su pierna para darle de lleno de nuevo, pero en el ultimo momento Fenrir se desvió, y evito la patada de Hermione.

_NO! Mi punto ciego!_ Apenas pensó Hermione, pero ya tarde, Fenrir aprovecho el punto vulnerable, se agacho, y usando sus garras le corto desde la cadera hasta la las costillas.

-AAAGG!!- Hermione, cayo de espaldas, pero antes de tocar suelo, se apoyo en sus manos, y golpeo a Fenrir en la quijada con la punta de sus pies.

Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Pero solo uno sangraba.

-Ag!... maldito!- gruño Hermione furiosa, mirando las 4 finas líneas que siguieron las garras de Fenrir, y que casi le abren el estomago.

-Ug, me dislocaste la quijada- sonrió Fenrir, y con un salvaje /KRAK/ se la acomodo con una sola mano.

-Eres buena peleando, eso me gusta, te hace más interesante y deliciosa- sonrió Fenrir sintiéndose extasiado por la sangre de Hermione que relamía de su mano ensangrentada.

-Eres la mejor sangre que he probado- sonreía relamiéndose con deseos de más.

-Y la ultima que probaras- le dijo Hermione con desprecio y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¿No usaras tu varita pequeña cachorra?- sonrió él.

-Soy una maga guerrero, mi poder radica en mí, no en mis herramientas- le sonrió Hermione con fría malicia- Y estas por pagar el precio de mi molestia-

-Eres deliciosa cachorra- sonrió Fenrir, y se lanzo contra Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El viento se mecía con algo de fuerza.

Parecía que la tormenta se acercaba.

Quizás demasiado rápido.

-GRAARG!!-

-HIAA!!-

Quizás muy lento.

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Solo importaba ganar.

Por un bien mayor.

Por un mal mayor.

-AARGG!!- gruño Fenrir, cuando Hermione le disloco el hombro con una rápida llave.

-MALDITA!- casi ladro con odio.

-JA… no me… hagas reír… ¿Acaso tiene miedo el perrito?- sonrió Hermione, quitándose la sangre que le caía por la frente. Tenía varios rasguños por la cara, sin mencionar por el resto de su cuerpo. Heridas profundas, donde la sangre comenzaba a salir.

-Grrr, terminare con esto- gruño Fenrir, él tampoco estaba muy bien, Hermione le habia dislocado un hombro, pero además le habia roto un dedo de la mano derecha, la nariz y por lo que escucho en uno de sus puñetazos, 2 costillas.

-Eso espero, por que te doy la ventaja de estar solo usando mi fuerza física, de usar mi magia, ya estarías muerto- le sonrió Hermione con burla.

-¿Dices que has estado jugando conmigo!?- gruño Fenrir furioso.

-No idiota, tú eres un hombre lobo, esto es mi respeto hacia ti como mi oponente, una pelea justa, que es más de lo que mereces, puño contra puño, esa es la ley de una pelea callejera- sonrió Hermione, retomando su pose de defensa.

-Eres una cachorra con carácter de alfa, me gustas- sonrió Fenrir acomodándose su brazo de un salvaje tirón.

-Serás una buena adquisición para mi manada, no me habia equivocado-

-Pues lo siento, pero yo no sigo a nadie, vivo bajo mis reglas, y solo protejo mis intereses, alguien como tú solo me molesta- le dijo Hermione con burla, lanzándose contra él.

-Cambiaras de opinión al ser mía!- gruño Fenrir haciendo lo mismo.

-GRARR!!-

-UG!- Hermione evito las garras de Fenrir, apoyándose en sus brazos para dar un salto tras él.

-ERES MÍA!!- gruño Fenrir girándose rápidamente para tomar a Hermione desprevenida, ella sonrió, lo tenia justo donde---

-DEJALA!!-

-AUG!-

-¿QUE?- Hermione miro con sorpresa como un bulto negro salía de la nada y se lanzaba contra Fenrir, solo para caer ambos al suelo.

-BLACK!- apenas se dio cuenta, Hermione corrió para apartarlo de Fenrir. Si él era un portador de la toxina desde joven, aun que fuera una remota posibilidad, Sirius podía darse por muerto.

Solo fue un segundo.

Apenas en un parpadeo Sirius se lanzo contra Fenrir, ambos cayeron, Hermione apenas se puso de pie para salvarlo, pero solo pudo ver como Fenrir mordía el brazo de Sirius.

-HAAAAG!!- gruño Sirius. Fenrir le dio fuerza a su mordida, quería arrancarle el pedazo del brazo de tajo.

-QUE LO SUELTES IMBECIL!!- grito Hermione furiosa, dándole con la punta de metal de su bota a Fenrir entre los ojos.

-AUUG!!- gimió él soltando a Sirius. Hermione aprovecho la oportunidad, y alejo a Sirius de inmediato de un salvaje tirón, que lo arrojo atrás de ella.

-Aug! Eres feroz cachorra!- sonrió Fenrir con una mueca enferma.

-Y no has visto la mejor parte- le gruño Hermione furiosa, mirando de reojo a Sirius, que estaba de pie, pero se agarraba el brazo con dolor.

-¿Te preocupa el mago cachorra?- sonrió Fenrir con burla y Sirius paro la orejas atento a la respuesta.

-Más de lo que crees- le dijo Hermione seria, no podía dejar a Sirius así, si Fenrir tenia la toxina, el merodeador necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Jane?, ha¿Quién eres tú!?-

Hermione y Fenrir se giraron en dirección de la voz. Era Hagrid, y estaba apuntando a Fenrir con un arma.

La cabeza d Hermione le dio vueltas.

Ya no estaba sola. Hagrid y Sirius estaban con ella.

Tenía a 2 que proteger. Si Fenrir los alcanzaba, serian dos victimas en lugar de una.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión cachorra- sonrió Fenrir saltando a un árbol para huir.

-Debemos detenerlo!- dijo Sirius.

-Alto ahí!- gruño Hagrid y le lanzo varias flechas a Fenrir, pero esta las evito fácilmente.

-Rayos! Voy tras él!- dijo Hagrid pero apenas dio un paso, Hermione se puso en su camino.

-No, Hagrid… ese tipo es un hombre lobo, aun en su forma humana, es más peligroso de lo que crees- le dijo Hermione seria.

-Pero hay que detenerlo!- dijo Sirius molesto.

Hermione miro a Sirius, su brazo estaba hinchándose.

Si seguía a Greyback, lo detendría, sin importar hasta donde tuviese que seguirlo.

Pero perdería a Sirius, solo ella conocía la poción que se descubrió tarde para salvar a Bill y Fleur.

_Irme y salvar muchas vidas o quedarme y salvar solo una_

Hermione bajo la mirada, sabia que era lo correcto.

-Hagrid, por favor ayúdame a cargar a Sirius, Fenrir lo mordió, y su saliva en estado humano tiene una toxina nociva, si no nos apuramos, esta se extenderá por todo su sistema inmunológico y sin importar que poción se use, será tarde y morirá- le dijo Hermione seria.

Hagrid y Sirius se quedaron así: O.O!

-Vamos Sirius! Vamonos de aquí!- dijo Hagrid tomando a Sirius de inmediato.

-Si! Vamos!- apuro el merodeador mirándose el brazo asustado.

Hermione sonrió. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sabia que no era gran cosa, solo necesitaría preparar la poción y Sirius y ella estarían bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sirius!- dijo Remus sorprendido, cosa que hizo a Snape girarse y ver al gran Hagrid pasarlos e irse disparado hacia el castillo.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Remus preocupado, pero apenas ambos chicos iban a dar un paso, Hermione salio del bosque.

-Hola- les saludo con una sonrisa calmada.

-JANE!- dijeron ambos chicos sorprendidos y asustados.

Hermione tenía casi todo su vientre, brazos y casi todas las piernas destrozadas por grandes y profundos cortes, sin mencionar los de su rostro, que casi le habían desfigurado.

Esta cubierta en tanta sangre, que no se sabía donde empezaba o terminaba su piel.

-Nada, nos topamos con un hombre lobo, Black me ayudo y luego vino Hagrid, el tipo escapo, ahora llevamos a Black a la enfermería, por que si perdemos mas tiempo se muere él y seguro yo, Remus, ve con tu amigo, y diles que pronto llevare una poción para ayudarlo, ninguna de madame Pomfrey servirá, Severus, ven conmigo, necesito que me ayudes a hacerla- les dijo Hermione con calma pasando de ellos como si nada.

-Ha, si!- los chicos ni supieron como, solo siguieron a Hermione, era demasiada información para sus cerebros, pero habían entendido lo básico, "Black" y "Se muere".

Remus corrió y alcanzo a Hagrid en la enfermería, ahí explico todo lo que le habia dicho Hermione, solo que con más gritos y desesperación, teniendo que repetir todo como 5 veces, ya que no se le entendía.

Cuando Popy entendió, mando a Hagrid por Hermione, ya que le habían dicho que estaba herida, él se la topo ya casi llegando a su habitación, junto con Snape.

Hermione tomo lo necesario, y Snape lo cargo, mientras Hagrid cargaba con ella en brazos.

Y después de darle una poción para reanimar a Popy que se desmayo al ver a Hermione toda cortada, casi desfigurada y chorreando sangre por todos lados, grito por lo alto y bajo maldiciendo con palabrotas a todos.

Mientras intentaba curar a Hermione que preparaba la poción para Sirius y ella, con ayuda de Snape.

Pero en vano fueron sus intentos, ya que como dijo Hermione, la toxina no dejaba cerrar las heridas, y empezaba a poner negras las áreas donde estaban las heridas.

Poco después llego Dumbledore, que se desmayo al ver a Hermione, seguido de Lily que venia con James a quien les habia avisado Remus preocupado.

Luego llegaron los Slytherin, que habían escuchado parte de la conversación de los Gryfindor, y los únicos que quedaron de pie fueron Bellatrix y Lucius. Los demás se desmayaron por tanta sangre.

Popy ahora estaba peor, maldiciendo a todo mundo con palabrotas que nada le piden a nadie, pero más feliz, ya que al menos se entretenía y quitaba algo de su tención ayudando a los Slytherin, Lily y Dumbledore.

La poción tardo 6 horas en estar lista, tiempo en el que Popy solo atino a ponerle una intravenosa a Hermione, para pasarle un poco de sangre, ya que no dejaba de perderla a lo loco.

Después de tomar la poción, pronto sirius y ella pudieron ser curados rápidamente gracias a Popy.

Pero Hermione le especifico a Sirius que deberían tomarla 3 veces al día, durante 4 meses, ya que la toxina seguía en la sangre, y aun podía atacar de nuevo, dañando el sistema inmunológico.

-Claro, no hay problema, solo di mi nombre- sonrió Sirius.

Hermione, junto con todos los presentes que escucharon perfectamente, lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Hermione seria.

-No quiero que olvides mi nombre, así que dilo, vamos¿Cómo me llamo?- animo.

Hermione alzo una ceja burlona, y lo paso de largo, para salir por la puerta, donde todos los Slytherin la esperaban para retirarse. (Snape ya habia recogido todo)

-Yo nunca olvido un nombre Sirius Black- dijo Hermione en un tono perfectamente audible para todos, y salio por la puerta que le abrió Lucius, para que pasara primero.

Sirius se sonrió, con su grupo de amigos que le veían raro, y la mirada de todos los Slytherin que le miraron con desprecio, para salir todos tras Hermione.

-¿Para que quería que dijeras su nombre?- pregunto Narcisa cuando se hubieron retirado, y de nuevo todos sus compañero le vieron con sorpresa. era increible como Narcisa hacia esas preguntas sin temor a la furia de "Jane".

-Cuando uno hace algo grande Narcisa, espera ser reconocido, hasta un estupido perro de Gryfindor- sonrió Hermione con calma, junto con los demás Slytherin, que apoyaron divertidos la frase.

_Hoy Sirius, has demostrado parte de lo que más adelante, te hará una gran persona_ sonrió Hermione, mirando como el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Aquí esta este cap! Espero que les guste como quedo!

Tengo trabajo hasta el tope! Pero me llego la inspiración y no pude dejarla pasar! Espero que les guste como quedo!

Perdón! Y no me maten XD gracias!

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME A AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :** **Demona, emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **()**, panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	24. Segundo Año XI: Lo que pienso de ti

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 23**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 12**

"**Lo que pienso de ti"**

-Um… ¿Jane?-

Hermione abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, estaba disfrutando de la sobra de un árbol tumbada en el pasto, cerca del bosque prohibido.

-Hola Molly, Ludo, Arthur- sonrió Hermione con calma, y sintiendo la presencia de sus amigos tras ella.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estábamos todos?- pregunto Arthur serio.

-Arthur, no vinimos a eso- el dijo Molly y Ludo asintió junto con ella, Arthur bufo por lo bajo molesto.

Hermione se incorporo, y se sentó en su lugar, solo para mirar con calma y algo de pesar, el rostro preocupado de Ludo y Molly, a Arthur, que le daba la espalda con las manos en la nuca.

-Ustedes dirán- sonrió, pero ya se imaginaba por que estaban ahí.

-Um… solo…ha, bueno…- Molly se sonrojo apenada.

-Molly se entero de lo que payo ayer, sobre el ataque tuyo y de Black, estaba preocupada, deberías estar agradecida- dijo Arthur molesto, y con algo de odio en su voz.

Molly miro molesta a su novio, pero bajo la mirada con algo de pena. Mientras Ludo solo miraba impaciente a Hermione, como buscando alguna respuesta.

-Estoy bien, ya no tengo heridas, solo bebo una poción y es todo, nada más- sonrió Hermione poniéndose de pie, y pasándoles de largo.

-Ha, Jane…- murmuro Molly.

Hermione se detuvo, y Molly y los demás la miraron.

-No deben preocuparse por mi, enserio estoy bien- le dijo sin girarse, con un tono amable, calmado, casi melancólico- Cuídense mucho- dijo, y empezó a alejarse de nuevo, sin detenerse.

Sin ver, y sin querer pensar en los rostros que dejaba tras ella. Rostros que no entendían nada de lo que ella hacia, que no sabían el por que de todo eso que pasaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Um, así que Fenrir Greyback- dijo Dumbledore recostándose en su silla, y cruzando sus manos.

-Si, es un hombre lobo, esta obsesionado con que los que son como él rijan el mundo, y estén por encima de los magos, es un maldito psicópata, despiadado y sanguinario, en su forma humana es despreciable y ruin, con una saliva que porta una toxina que ataca el sistema inmunológico, y que puede ser letal si no se trata a tiempo, pero a diferencia de muchos, tiene un gran control sobre su licantropía, es capaz de razonar lo suficiente, eso lo vuelve muy peligroso, demasiado, es por eso que él es el macho alfa de su manda, como le llama, junta a hombres lobos discriminados y rechazados por el mundo mágico, los seduce y los entrena… esos son los que tienen suerte, van por su voluntad…- dijo Hermione seria, bebiendo del te que le sirvió Dumbledore.

Ambos estaban es la oficina de el director, Hermione le habia dicho en la enfermería, que necesitaba hablar sobre lo que habia pasado con Fenrir, acordaron verse antes de la hora de comida, para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Fuerza a algunos a participar?- pregunto Dumbledore serio.

Hermione asintió con pesar.

-Él es quien transformo a Remus Lupin en hombre lobo, y quien sabe a cuantos más, se que Greyback suele buscar y morder niños de chicos… así los obliga a seguirle, arruinándoles la vida- dijo seria, y Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Jane?- pregunto serio.

-Tengo mis fuentes- dijo seria, y rápidamente mintiendo _Bueno, es que tampoco le puedo decir como lo supe_ pensó Hermione tomando de su te.

-Jane… ¿Tienes fuentes?- pregunto el director sorprendido, y acomodándose las gafas, como para verla mejor.

-Um, que rico te, ¿Es de manzanilla?- sonrió Hermione nerviosa. Para eso no tenia mentira suficientemente buena. Por que lo más seguro es que luego Dumbledore quisiera verificarlas.

-Jane…- dijo Dumbledore preocupado.

-Ha, son de fiar, solo eso importa- sonrió Hermione.

-Jane…- insistió.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, iba a ceder, se conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando de plano no podía decir simplemente "No".

-Son ilegales- solo atino a decir Hermione, sin saber que otra cosa más inventar.

-Jane! Ya me lo suponía, seguro tus fuentes son los que te vendieron todos esos ingredientes ilegales para la poción multijugos ¿Verdad?- dijo el director como un padre que descubre que su hijo tomo el auto sin permiso.

-Pues si, jeje- rió Hermione nerviosa, vaya suerte que tenia.

-Jane, no esta bien que te juntes con esa clase de personas, de hecho, ni siquiera deberías juntarte con los Slytherin- dijo Dumbledore preocupado.

-Lo siento, pero los necesito…- dijo Hermione con pesar.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Todos lo Slytherin con los que me han visto, ellos y sus familias trabajan para Voldemort- dijo Hermione seria, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que su director no se veía sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- pregunto Dumbledore con calma, sonriendo gentilmente.

-Desde primero, um, leí la mente a Lucius- dijo Hermione seria, omitiendo el como fue que se la leyó.

-Ya veo, ya veo- sonrió el director acomodándose sus gafas.

-Por lo que veo usted ya sabia eso- sonrió Hermione.

-Así es, sus familias nunca se han distinguido por ser buenas y nobles Jane, y sobre tu poder de Legilimancia, ya me lo suponía, el sombrero me dijo que habías usado la Oclumancia para esconder tus pensamientos- sonrió.

-Sombrero chismoso- murmuro Hermione con molestia.

-No digas eso Jane, solo me dijo lo que pensó necesitaría saber- sonrió el director.

-Bueno, eso es verdad- suspiro Hermione vencida.

-Dime Jane, honestamente ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre lo que se mueve a tu alrededor?- pregunto Dumbledore con calma.

Hermione miro a su director con seriedad, sabía que podía confiar en él, pero más que nada, estaba cansada de tanta mentira, de todo en realidad.

Solo quería quitarse ese gran peso de encima. Ya no lo soportaba.

-Todo- dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Qué es todo?- sonrió Dumbledore con calma.

-Todo, y eso incluye a la Orden del Fénix- dijo Hermione seria.

Dumbledore la miro con gran sorpresa, pero luego sonrió con cariño.

-Creo que tengo a una niña prodigio frente a mí- sonrió el director acariciando la cabeza de Hermione con ternura.

-Jejeje- Hermione sonrió divertida, eso se sentía muy bien.

-Dime Jane, ¿Te gustaría ser parte de la Orden del Fénix?- pregunto Dumbledore con una sonrisa gentil.

Por un momento, Hermione sonrió con gran felicidad, ser parte de la Orden de nuevo le haría tan feliz. Sumamente feliz.

Pero no podía.

-Lo siento, no puedo…- dijo Hermione con pesar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Dumbledore sorprendido. Esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

-Por que ahora, soy yo su peor enemiga, si Voldemort se entera de que estoy con ustedes, seguro muchos la pagaran por mi, no puedo arriesgarme a ponerlos en peligro, ustedes están haciendo cosas grandiosas, ayudando a todos, y si yo entro… ustedes, usted… yo…- dijo con tristeza, sintiendo como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Jane…-

-Um, no, no entraré, pero serviré de espía- sonrió Hermione secándose sus lagrimas- Mientras no tome partido, los Slytherin sentirán confianza, y se acercaran a mi, y yo le mantendré al tanto de todo lo que investigue, ha, además si necesitan pociones, solo díganme, soy la mejor- sonrió Hermione.

Dumbledore sonrió con gran cariño, pero le miro con tristeza.

-Creo que me equivoque en pedírtelo Jane, eres muy joven, y estas llevando un peso que no te corresponde- le dijo con pesar.

-No, yo llevo el peso que decido llevar, con un gran poder siempre viene una gran responsabilidad, y yo la tomo con gusto, nadie me obliga- le dijo Hermione, con una gran sonrisa de seguridad, haciendo que su director la mirase con gran admiración.

-Yo voy a protegerlos a todos, no me rendiré- sonrió Hermione con una sonrisa casi infantil.

-Esta bien- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Ha, pero esto es entre usted y yo, nadie más debe saberlo- sonrió Hermione.

-Claro, claro, descuida, ¿Algo más?- sonrió divertido Dumbledore.

Hermione se sonrojo, y desvió la mirada apenada.

-Um… esto… ¿Podría… ya sabe… venir de vez en cuando… y, um… charlar?- pregunto Hermione apenada, y sonriendo.

Dumbledore le miro con calma, "Jane" era un prodigio sin duda, un genio, una líder completa en todos los sentidos, con un alto nivel de honor.

Pero también, era solo una niña, que quería cariño. Al igual que todos.

-Claro, cuando quieras venir, mi puerta estará siempre abierta para ti- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Gracias!- sonrió Hermione muy feliz, y el tema se desvió de la guerra, y se concentro en cosas triviales.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/TOC, TOC, TOC/

-Adelante- dijo Hermione seria, desde adentro de su habitación.

-¿Granger?-

Hermione se giro, y vio con sorpresa que era Snape.

-Vaya, pasa Snape, que sorpresa- sonrió Hermione, mientras se giraba de nuevo a la poción que hacia en su caldero.

-Ho, veo que estas preparando algo- dijo Snape serio, mirando con algo de nervios a Dlanor, que se estaba comiendo una rata arriba del herbario de Hermione, este le miraba fijamente, mientras arrancaba la cabeza del roedor de un tirón. (Dlanor ya no esta castigado)

-Despreocúpate por Dlanor, no te sacara los ojos si yo no se lo pido- le dijo Hermione con calma, sin apartar la vista del caldero. Estaba haciendo una pócima curativa, para la Orden del Fénix.

-Ha, gracias- dijo Snape serio, sin saber muy bien si eso era verdad, Dlanor parecía divertido de intimidarlo, quizás por eso estaba destripando a la rata sin miramientos y como parte de show, aprovechando que tenia la atención de Snape.

-¿Sucede algo Snape?- pregunto Hermione con calma, mientras agregaba unos ingredientes.

-¿He?- dijo Snape dejando de mirar el show tan grotesco de Dlanor que sacaba tripas y derramaba sangre por su alrededor.

-¿Qué si pasa algo?- sonrió Hermione con calma, ajena al espectáculo que daba Dlanor a sus espaldas.

-Ha… si, bueno… no te he visto últimamente en la escuela, desde hace casi 3 semanas… y, Narcisa dijo, dijo que habías rechazado sus ofertas para tomar el te- dijo Snape como si nada, mirando sobre la mesa varios libros nuevos de pociones, algunas de magia blanca y otras negras. Más negras que blancas de hecho.

-Ho, eso, solo he estado practicando nuevas pociones- dijo Hermione sin darle importancia. Mientras, Dlanor al ver que ya no tenía la atención de Snape suspiro, y comenzó a comerse la rata de mala gana, no sabia también como las lechuzas.

-Ha…- dijo Snape abriendo un libro de magia negra que le intereso, la sola portada con la imagen de una calavera de ojos rojos, anunciaba que su contenido era muy interesante. Y no se equivoco, era sobre venenos.

-Oye, esto no es biblioteca, deja eso- le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Si, perdón- dijo snape de inmediato, pero algo molesto, no habia alcanzado a leer nada del contenido, que prometía cosas muy interesantes.

-Snape, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Hermione ya con algo de fastidio.

-Solo… ha- Snape tenia su clásica cara inexpresiva, tratando de que no se mirara su nerviosismo.

-¿Si?-

-Estas… estas molesta- dijo Snape serio, mirándola con cierta ansiedad.

-¿M? Todavía no, pero si no te explicas pronto, si- le dijo Hermione seria, no entendía nada. Y por otro lado, no se iba a complicar la vida tratando de entender a Snape, su poción requería su atención.

-Yo me refiero, sobre lo de, um, lo del ataque del lobo ese- dijo Snape impaciente, sujetando su libro con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, se me escapo por culpa de Black, pero luego le haré pagar y –

-N-no me refería a eso- intervino Snape serio y más nervioso, solo quería saber una cosa.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Hermione cruzándose de brazos con fastidio.

-Estas… estas molesta por que no fui a ayudarte- dijo más como pregunta que como aclaración.

-¿Que?- dijo Hermione extrañada.

-Pu-pues eso…- dijo Snape desviando la mirada al piso, sentía que la cara le ardía de la pena y de los nervios.

Hermione alzo una ceja extrañada, ¿Solo era eso?

-Descuida Snape, no estoy molesta por que me dejaras sola- sonrió Hermione con calma.

-¿Enserio?, pero fui muy cobarde…- dijo Snape serio y extrañado.

-No te apures, aun eres muy joven Snape, aun te falta crecer más, créeme, cuando crezcas serás tan fuerte, que muchos se la pensaran antes de meterse contigo, eso dalo por hecho- sonrió Hermione con calma.

Snape le miro sorprendido. Esas palabras de verdad no se las esperaba. ¿Eran verdad?, ¿Podía creerle?. ¿O solo jugaba con él como hacia con todos?

-Si eso es todo Snape, puedes retirarte- le dijo Hermione girándose a su caldero.

-¿Solo me das por mi lado?- pregunto Snape fríamente.

Hermione se giro de nuevo, esa habia sido una pregunta dura, cargada de furia contenida.

-Explícate- dijo Hermione molesta, habia sido buena con Snape, pero si este se seguía comportando como su "Yo" adulto que le enervaba la paciencia con sus comentarios estupidos y desagradables… lo mandaba al cuerno, con crucio incluido.

-Quiero que me lo digas!, ¿Estas jugando con migo, solo dándome por mi lado?, Por que estoy harto que me digas cosas que no entiendo! Harto que me trates como un idiota! Aquí estoy! ¿Por qué no me notas!?- pregunto Snape furioso, sintiendo como sus dedos se entumían alrededor se su libro, por la fuerza que hacia sobre él.

Hermione frunció el seño peligrosamente. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Mas le valía a Snape no pasar esa fina línea.

-Dime si solo estas jugando conmigo, como lo haces con todos!

-Avada Kedravra- murmuro Hermione, y mato las flores de un jarrón que estaban en su mesa.

Snape se puso pálido del susto, y retrocedió asustado. Y Dlanor presto atención, parece que se pondría divertida la cosa.

-Lo que yo digo Snape, así es o así se hace, no necesito ocultarme en estupidas mentiras o justificarme como una idiota ante nadie- le siseo Hermione acercándose a él con calma, con su varita en alto.

-Así que te entre esto en tu estupida cabeza si es que hay espacio, estoy harta de mediocres suposiciones, he tenido suficiente de eso, así que seré clara, y más te vale entenderlo- le dijo fríamente, con una mirada acecina.

Y eso habia sido verdad, muchas veces, incontables veces, tuvo muchos problemas con Ron por tonterías de suposiciones que hacia, o por que alguien le habia contado otra cosa (libro 6, rumor que le dice Ginny a Ron, sobre Hermione y Víctor)

Snape ni se movía. Hermione tenía su varita en su cuello.

-Lo que paso en el bosque, fue lo que tenia que pasar, aun eres muy inexperto en el duelo, de haber entrado conmigo, quizás seguro hubieses muerto, yo no le rindo cuentas a nadie, y nadie me rinde cuentas, por que nadie me pertenece, así que grábatelo en tu estupido cerebro- dijo fríamente, y Snape asintió torpemente, estaba aterrado, no quería terminar como las flores.

-No habia nada que pudieras hacer, nada, así que si vienes a que yo sienta lastima por ti, lo siento, yo no soy hombro de llanto de nadie, y menos de alguien que tiene la suficiente habilidad para superar a muchos- le sonrió Hermione, y le quito la varita del cuello a Snape.

-¿HE?- dijo sorprendido.

-Tienes potencial Snape, más del que crees, llegaras lejos, más de lo que muchos piensan- le dijo Hermione con algo de malicia en su sonrisa.

-Pe-pero, soy un mestizo…- murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Y?, Tienes cerebro, manos, pernas, ojos y boca, ¿Qué fregados más necesitas para sostener una estupida varita y pronunciar un hechizo? No seas idiota Snape, no es la sangre lo que define al mago, sino él mago en si, el que define todo- dijo Hermione con fastidio. Snape era más terco tirando a bruto, de lo que pensó. _¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente, frió y calculador, un mago que supero a muchos, era tan cabeza hueca de joven? _pensó con pena _Seguro es la edad, quizás se le quite pasada la pubertad_ suspiro Hermione con pesadez

-¿En-enserio?- pregunto Snape serio.

-Snape, hablas con una sangre sucias, ¿Tú que crees?- le sonrió Hermione con malicia.

-Eso aun lo sabes- dijo Snape frunciendo el seño.

-Va, para el caso, podría ser mestiza al igual que tú, ¿Y ves que me importe o me robe el sueño?- le gruño fastidiada, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repartirlo? Snape tenía cabeza de teflón, ¿O qué? No se le pegaba nada!

-Um, es verdad- dijo Snape girando sus ojos a su derecha, como pensándolo.

-¿Acaso dudas de mí?- pregunto Hermione fríamente.

-NO! Claro que no!- dijo Snape de inmediato.

-Bien, ahora largo, ya me pusiste mal humor, y aun no termino mi poción- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Creo que ya se quemo- dijo Snape serio, señalando de tras de ella una nube de humo negro.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ!- grito Hermione furiosa, y Snape salio hecho un rayo de su cuarto.

-Y QUE NO TE VUELVA A VER POR AQUÍ SEVERUS SNAPE!!- grito azotando la puerta.

Snape salio corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentía emocionado, incluso feliz.

"Jane" no jugaba con él, ella le habia dicho que seria alguien grande. Eso significaba que ella si lo notaba, que sabia que estaba ahí. _Sabe que estoy a su lado_ Y aun que casi lo mata, y lo habia corrido permanente mente de sus aposentos… cuando ella decía su nombre, este oía muy bien.

Corrió dando grandes saltos por las escaleras, como un joven lleno de vitalidad.

-ah..jaja…ah…jajaja- reía mientras jadeaba por el cansancio. Se habia detenido antes de llegar a uno de los corredores principales.

_Ella… piensa en mi…_ se dijo para si.

_Quiero, que siga pensando en mí, que no me olvide_ sonrió, sintiendo su corazón latiendo emocionado, lleno de vida.

_Que nunca olvide quien soy…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Estupido Snape! Se quemo la poción que con tanto cuidado estaba haciendo!- gruñía Hermione furiosa, limpiando con su varita el caldero.

-Kraa?-

-¿Qué por que no lo mate? Buena pregunta, pero por desgracia lo necesito Dlanor- dijo Hermione tomando de nuevo los ingredientes para la pócima.

-Kraaa-aaa-

-No. No puedes salir a comer lechuzas, confórmate con ratas- le dijo hermione seria.

-Kiiikk- chillo Dlanor mirando el cuerpo de su rata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Escuche que Black no tiene rastros de la mordida de Greyback, y por lo que vimos con Granger, ella tampoco- dijo Lucius serio, mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-Si, es verdad, mi padre dijo que las heridas de hombre lobo están malditas, y nunca se curan- dijo Rodolphus, avivando el fuego.

-Eso es por que Greyback no estaba como lobo, sino como humano- dijo Bellatrix pensativa.

-¿Tú viste algo Severus?- pregunto Lucius serio.

-No, pero cuando Granger salio se veía fatal, ustedes la vieron- dijo serio, mientras leía en su libro unos apuntes que tomo de la poción que habia preparado con Hermione ese día. Aun se sorprendía de lo complicada que fue esa poción, y como Hermione la habia preparado casi sin necesitar de su ayuda.

-Estaba sangrando demasiado, y esas heridas se veían muy profundas…- comento Rodolphus sintiéndose de nuevo mareado.

-Y aun así, ella se impuso ante el dolor, y continuo con la cabeza fría- sonrió Bellatrix fascinada.

-Mi padre dice que Greyback es el peor de todos, que mata por diversión, y que le fascinan los niños en sus matanzas- dijo Lucius serio, con un deje de terror en sus ojos.

-Y ella lo hizo huir, no pudo con Granger- sonrió Bellatrix, al recordar lo que se comentaba en su casa, cuando su padre se habia enterado sobre el fallido intento de convertir a Hermione en loba, y de cómo Fenrir salio mal parado, con heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-Sin duda es fuerte, más de lo que pensábamos- dijo Rodolphus serio.

-Nuestro Lord no pudo traerla con él hace un año, y ahora Greyback también fallo- comento Snape serio.

-¿Qué quieres decir Severus?- pregunto Bellatrix seria.

-Solo que quisiera ver que lado escogerá en la batalla- dijo Snape serio.

-Es verdad, todo en ella es muy confuso, no tiene preferencia alguna, la hemos visto en demasiadas cosas, como para suponer que es una maga oscura- dijo Lucius pensativo.

-Si, pero igual parece tener tendencias de magia blanca- dijo Bellatrix con asco.

-Quizás eso no importa- dijo Rodolphus serio, y todos le miraron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Snape.

-Ella, siempre habla de no parecer lo que eres ¿Recuerdan?-

-Si, es verdad- asintió Bellatrix seria.

-¿Y que con eso?- pregunto Lucius.

-Pues, que solo juega con todos, como en un juego de ajedrez- dijo Rodolphus apoyándose en la chimenea, y mirando a sus amigos con seriedad.

-De nuevo, explícate- le dijo Bellatrix ya harta.

-Ella tiene todo lo que necesita, pero parece que abecés solo hace tiempo, solo nos entretiene, como si escondiera algo-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Cómo que "como si escondiera algo"?- pregunto Sirius.

-James, creo que estas paranoico- dijo Remus frunciendo el seño con molestia.

-Ha! Claro, ahora todos están en mi contra!- dijo James molesto.

-Nadie esta en tu contra James, solo que lo que dices es ridículo, Jane no es mala, ya lo viste, curo a Sirius con una poción y peleo contra un hombre lobo! No se quien era, pero me dio un escalofrió de solo recordar su aullido- dijo Remus serio.

-Bueno, no te miento que yo también tenia mis dudas de ella James, pero debiste ver como estaba, y aparte nos salvamos mutuamente, yo a ella y ella a mi—aclaro dándose aires— Y pues creo que no es tan mala después de todo- dijo Sirius como si nada.

-¿Tú también?, Ho, genial! Peter! ¿Estas con ellos o con migo?- pregunto James a su amigo, que comía unas frituras.

-Yo no me meto, pero no creo que ella sea mala, es algo… um, oscura, pero en el fondo creo que es buena, sino, hubiese aprovechado y dejado morir a Sirius, ¿No?- dijo Peter comiendo su fritura.

-TODOS ESTAN EN MI CONTRA!! PUES QUEDENCE CON SU ESTUPIDA GRANGER!- dijo James saliendo de la sala común hecho una furia.

-James!- lo llamo Remus.

-Ha, déjalo, yo voy Remus- dijo Sirius con flojera, y salio tras él.

-Ha, por esto no quería meterme, James es muy temperamental cuando no le sigues la corriente, ¿quieres una papita?-

-Si, dame una- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Ten-

-Gracias-

-¿Entonces Sirius ya cambio de opinión?- pregunto Peter mirando a Remus serio.

-Um, creo que si…- dijo este con pesar.

-No deberías sentirte mal, Granger jamás a demostrado interés en él- sonrió Peter para darle ánimo a su amigo.

-Tal vez… pero ahora no sé, Sirius si tuvo el valor de entrar, yo no… quizás ahora Jane le trate mejor…- dijo Remus comiéndose su papita.

-Hoo, ¿Desde cuando Granger es Jane?- sonrió Peter, y Remus se puso rojo como tomate.

-Jajaja, deberías ver tu cara! Te has delatado por completo!- sonrío Peter divertido.

-No seas payaso- dijo Remus molesto.

-Bien, de acuerdo, pero hasta donde sé, Granger siempre te a tratado con amabilidad, desde primero! Siempre he visto que te mira diferente- le dijo Peter abriendo una cerveza de mantequilla para él y Remus.

-Toma- le sonrió.

-Gracias Peter, pero, quizás es solo por que le agrado…- dijo Remus con pesar.

-Eso es más de lo que veo cuando ve a Sirius- dijo Peter recordando las veces que "Jane" al ver a Sirius se le arrugaba el seño, y ponía cara de querer matarlo a golpes.

-¿Tú crees?- le pregunto Remus con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Mira, sólo se, que cuando ella te mira, hasta sonríe- dijo Peter palmeando la espalda de Remus para darle animo.

-Es verdad, con Sirius nunca sonríe- sonrió este.

-Excepto cuando lo ha molido a golpes- sonrió Peter, y ambos amigos rieron divertidos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-James, viejo! Déjate de estas tonterías- dijo Sirius ya fastidiado de seguir a James y que este no le contestara.

-No son tonterías! Algo esta mal con esa Granger! ¿Por qué ahora no lo vez?- gruño James furioso.

-James, ella es bue— er, bueno, no es "tan" mala- dijo Sirius sin saber muy bien si se explicaba.

-Hum, dime una cosa Sirius-

-Claro viejo-

-¿Te gusta Granger?- dijo James molesto, y cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, eso creo- sonrió Sirius.

-¿Quieres acostarte con ella?- pregunto su amigo mirándolo detenidamente.

-Pues no estaría mal- sonrió Sirius con aires.

-¿Cómo novia?- pregunto James tajante.

Aquí Sirius lo miro con sorpresa.

-Siempre me dices "Claro que no!" de inmediato, y ahora te lo has pensado! Te gusta, más de lo que admites!- gruño James molesto.

-Ho, vamos cornamenta, ¿Cuál es el problema? Siempre ha habido otras chicas y nunca te has puesto así- le dijo Sirius extrañado.

-Es que sé que hay algo malo en ella! Lo sé Sirius! Todo el mundo mágico, Mis padres, Dumbledore, y ahora ustedes solo hablan de ella, que Granger esto, que Granger lo otro, estoy harto de escuchar su nombre por todos lados! Ella no es la niña que vivió ni nada! Es solo una tonta que tuvo suerte! No la aguanto!- dijo James furiosa, pateado la pared con rabia.

-James… ¿Estas celoso?- pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

-Claro que no!- gruño James pateando la pared de nuevo.

Eso para Sirius fue un "Si" rotundo.

--Ha, vale amigo, mira, te diré que, te ayudo a ver si descubrimos algo raro en Granger, pero si no, bueno viejo, al menos admite que es una hermosura patea traseros- sonrió Sirius.

James lo miro furioso, pero se lo pensó un rato.

-Um, esta bien, ya veremos quien tiene la razón- dijo James serio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

En el siguiente evremos algo muy violento! Que hara cambiar de opinión a muchos, algunos para bien, y otros para mal ;D

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME A AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :** **Demona, emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **()**, panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	25. Segundo Año XII: Tiempos Violentos 1

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 24**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 13**

"**Tiempos Violentos"**

**Parte 1**

-¿Fenrir?-

-Si, mi Lord- dijo Fenrir sirviendo mas vino en la copa de su amo.

-Dime, me dijiste que ella te encontró, ¿No es verdad?- sonrió Voldemort saboreando su bebida.

-Si, fue ella quien me encontró- sonrió Fenrir sintiendo en su sucia boca el sabor de la sangre de Hermione.

-Mande a mis mortífagos a tomarla por la vía adoptiva, te mande a ti, y me han fallado- sonrió Voldemort mirando a Izan Malfoy, Orión Black, Blench Zabini, Grabbe, Goyle, entre otros más que estaban postrados ante él.

-L-lo sentimos mi Lord, pero ella se negó rotundamente, no hubo formas de sobornar a los del Servicio Social, Dumbledore la protege- dijo Izan temeroso.

-Crucio- sonrió Voldemort, e Izan se retorció en el suelo adolorido, gimiendo del punzante dolor que le trituraba la carne.

-Las excusas no me sirven, ya espere mucho…- sonrió Voldemort, dejando de torturar a Izan—Retírense todos -- ordeno, y de inmediato todos salieron de la cámara principal.

EL-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se quedo solo, cubierto por la oscuridad, con la tenue luz de el fuego de la antorchas, única iluminación del frió lugar donde el Lord residía.

Hizo un rápido movimiento de su varita, y apareció ante él un pergamino, lo tomo, y lo miro sonriendo.

-Creo que es hora de conozcas lo que se siente ser una presa, mi Jane- sonrió Voldemort, mirando en el pergamino la fotografía de Hermione, donde se veía como leía un libro, y después miraba por la ventana de la escuela, hacia el horizonte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No estoy muy seguro de esto- dijo Rodolphus preocupado.

-Es tarde para echarse para atrás- dijo Bellatrix seria.

-Nos matara, claro que nos matara- dijo Narcisa nerviosa.

-Eso después de torturarnos con un crucio- dijo Andrómeda con miedo.

-Guarden silencio, ella no se despertara- dijo Lucius serio.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro? Ella no es de las que bajan la guardia- dijo Narcisa preocupada.

-Es verdad, pero usa pociones para dormir, yo le hice una para suprimir los sueños, el filtro de Muertos vivientes, pero de ligera concentración, dormirá solo lo necesario, pero en ese lapso, nada la despertara- dijo Snape serio, mientras conducía a su grupo hasta el cuarto de Hermione.

-Igual démonos prisa, siento que no estaremos solos por mucho tiempo- dijo Bellatrix seria, mirando hacia sus espaldas, sentía algo, pero no sabia que.

-Te dije que algo tramaba Granger- murmuro James serio.

-Pues has tenido razón, una reunión de Slytherin con ella a la cabeza, seguro nada bueno saldrá de esto, quizás hablaran de quien-tú-sabes- dijo Sirius serio.

-Si, apresurémonos, no escucho bien lo que dicen- sonrió James, feliz por que su amigo le daba la razón de nuevo.

Y ambos merodeadores, ocultos bajo la capa invisible, siguieron de cerca de los Slytherin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente, unos finos ojos negros se asomaron con precaución, buscando con la mirada a cierta ave de rapiña.

-No le veo, quizás salio a cazar- dijo Snape en un susurro.

-Bien, pues adelante- dijo Lucius también por lo bajo, y todos entraron con sus varitas en alto, Dlanor no se iría con miramientos al ver intrusos.

-Narcisa, Andrómeda, ustedes vayan a las ventanas, si ven al águila, petrifíquenla- dijo Bellatrix seria, y sus hermanas asintieron nerviosas, y cada una se fue a las únicas 2 ventanas de la estancia, la tercera estaba en el cuarto de Hermione.

Rodolphus se quedo en la estancia, buscando cualquier cosa extraña o peculiar que no encaja en la decoración, mientras Snape, Lucius y Bellatrix fueron a la habitación principal.

-Vaya…- susurro Lucius sorprendido.

-La última vez que vine no entre a su cuarto, no sabia que tenia esto…- dijo Snape sorprendido.

-Fantástico- sonrió Bellatrix mirando la habitación.

Frente a ellos, al entrar, estaban varios libreros con muestras de ingredientes de pociones, algunos que Snape reconoció eran ilegales y otros prohibidos por su posible uso, habia una gran mesa en el centro del cuarto, tenia libros de magia negra, variados en tamaños y formas, y junto a ellos estaba su báculo, varios kunai, algunos shurinkens, también habia sables japoneses con extrañas figuras o símbolos inscritos en ellas, algo parecido a una arma de metal de estilo muggle, y varios pergaminos con varios mapas de ciudades muggles y mágicas.

-Parece un cuarto de guerra…- dijo Lucius fascinado por todo.

-Si…- dijo Snape sorprendido.

-Es maravilloso- sonrió Bellatrix con esa locura tan particular en su mirada.

En las paredes habia planos completos de varios edificios, como el ministerio de magia, Gringotts, todos los edificios en el callejón Diagón, y hasta uno de San Mungo.

-Mmm—

El ligero gemido hizo que los 3 Slytherin dieron un respingo del susto, Hermione no se veía, pero su cama estaba detrás de la mesa.

-¿Esta dormida?- pregunto Lucius sintiendo miedo de repente, si ella los encontraba, no, mejor ni imaginárselo.

-S-si, esta dormida- dijo Snape serio, mirando a Hermione cubierta con las cobijas, parecía estar durmiendo placidamente.

-Busquen apuntes o algo por el estilo, no tomen nada, se dará cuenta si lo hacen- dijo Bellatrix seria, y los 3 se apresuraron a revisar cada libro, pergamino o mapa, en busca de alguna idea de lo que hacia con tantas cosas bélicas.

/CRRIII/

-Uig!- Narcisa, Andrómeda y Rodolphus sintieron que el corazón se les paro, y se giraron a la puerta, la cual se abrió y suavemente. Pero no se vio a nadie.

-.Ug, Rodolphus, cierra esa puerta, ya me puso nerviosa.- dijo Andrómeda asustada, mirando por la ventana en busca de Dlanor.

-Si.- dijo Rodolphus serio, juraría que la habia cerrado.

-Están, buscando algo...- susurro Sirius.

-¿Qué será?.- susurro James serio.

-Mira… Lucius y creo Snape y Bellatrix están en el cuarto de Granger.- susurro Sirius señalando la habitación.

-Vamos, quiero ver que buscan.- susurro James, y en silencio se acercaron al cuarto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué es eso?.- se pregunto Hermione, mirando frente a ella gigantes engranes de cristal, que estaban sin moverse.

_Son las ruedas del tiempo_

Hermione se giro, y vio a Orochi, enroscada sobre si, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- pregunto Hermione con calma.

_Viene__ algo grande, se acerca una ola de muerte_

-Voldemort.- dijo Hermione seria. Pero sintiendo una punzada de miedo.

_Si, quizás sea él, puedo sentir al basilisco bajo el castillo m__overse emocionado, es por que su amo ha venido a sacarlo_

-¿Qué!? ¿¡Viene a abrir la cámara de los secretos!? Pero eso no puede ser! Es muy pronto!.- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

_No para él, el tiempo __ha cambiado, ya nada podrá ser como antes_

-¿Dónde esta ahora?.- demando Hermione seria.

De repente, los engranes comenzaron a moverse, Hermione los miro, y vio como una extraña flama dorada aparecía frente a ella.

_Esto es todo lo que pude ver_ dijo Orochi con seriedad.

Hermione vio en la flama dorada a Voldemort sonriendo, vio Hogsmeade, la cámara de los secretos, la sombra del basilisco, cientos de cuerpos de estudiantes tirados en el suelo, y al final, solo ella de pie con su varita en mano. Solo ella. Nadie más.

-Dame un alcance del perímetro de aquí hasta Hogsmeade.- dijo seria.

_Si_

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Orochi miro de nuevo a Hermione.

_Aun no aparece en el perímetro_

-Avísame cuando se este acercando a Hogsmeade, debo preparar todo, no dejare que llegue a Hogwarts, no lo permitiré.- dijo Hermione seria.

_¿Pelearemos?..._ pregunto Orochi seria.

-No, solo yo lo haré… si las marcas de maldición aparecieron tan fácil, seguramente el sello se debilito, y quizas aun no se a reestablecido, seria peligroso si pierdo el control de nuevo- dijo Hermione seria.

_Esta bien, pero las demás cabezas no piensan igual_ dijo Orochi mirando tras ella, donde se veía una gran reja de barrotes dorados sin fin, llena de sellos en diversos idiomas, y asomándose en la fría oscuridad, 7 pares de ojos de un color dorado eléctrico se asomaban, era extraño, pero se veían felices. (la vista de los barrotes es similar a la de Kyuubi, de la serie Naruto)

_Eres el contenedor del Yamata No Orochi, pero por tu descuido has ocasionado que los sellos se debiliten, yo soy la cuarta cabeza, soy la mitad del todo, soy la mediadora entre tú y ellas, a mi no me importa__ lo que hagas, siempre y cuando me mantengas divertida, así que una pelea sanguinaria seria muy entretenido para mi, pero ellas no piensan igual, una pelea no es suficiente _ dijo Orochi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Acaso estas de su lado?.- pregunto Hermione seria. La cuarta cabeza nunca se ha caracterizado por ser la de fiar. No en balde era la cabeza de la muerte.

_Yo siempre estoy d__e mi lado, siempre de mi lado_—sonrió Orochi—_Pero, cumpliste tu sacrificio, así que me guste o no debo respetar eso, así que solo te mantengo al tanto de lo que pasa, ya lo demás dependerá de ti, si quieres llamarme hazlo, pero, si pierdes el control de nuevo tan fácilmente, hazte responsable de las consecuencias _dijo Orochi sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunto Hermione seria.

_Tú mente esta en duda ahora, las muertes que ocasionaste o no__, te atormentan, si peleas con dudas no ganaras_ sonrió Orochi.

-Eso no lo sabes- dijo Hermione molesta.

_Ho, lo sé, créeme que lo sé _sonrió maliciosa.

-Ganare, eso dalo por hecho- gruño Hermione.

_No, no ganaras, no sin tu verdad_

-¿Verdad?-

_El hombre que viene, tiene una gran verdad en su corazón, y es esa verdad lo que lo hace invencible, tú solías tener una verdad, pero ya no la siento tan palpable como antes, la perdiste y has caído en duda. Y eso será tu perdición._

-¿Y? aun sin mi verdad peleare, no huiré de esto, si lo que querías era asustarme, pues lo siento, no soy de las que le dan la vuelta a los problemas- le dijo Hermione seria.

_Es verdad, y es eso lo que __más me gusta de ti _sonrió Orochi con malicia, y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mmm- Hermione abrió los ojos de inmediato, y se incorporo lentamente en su cama

_No fue un sueño, Voldemort se acerca_ se dijo seria, y se dispuso a bajar de la cama y vestirse.

_Debo avisar a Dumbledore de---_ _¡¿QUE?!_

Hermione se quedo de palo, Lucius, Bellatrix y Snape estaban es SU cuarto! Revisando SUS cosas!

Se giro a la estancia, y pudo ver a Narcisa y Andrómeda en las ventanas, y al parecer a Rodolphus revisando por ahí.

-Creo que encontré algo, este es el libro que no quiso que leyera ayer- dijo Snape bajo.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Lucius, que junto con Bellatrix, se acercaron a él.

-Es sobre venenos- dijo una voz seria, tras ellos, que le quito el libro a Snape rápidamente.

Los 3 Slytherin se giraron en un segundo, y se toparon con la mirada fría de Hermione.

Se pusieron pálidos y el corazón se les detuvo del terror. Habían sido descubiertos.

-Serán idiotas, les han seguido y ni cuenta se han dado- dijo Hermione seria, y girándose tras ella, estiro el brazo para tomar algo en el aire, que levanto de un tiró, dejando al descubierto a dos merodeadores que estaban de cunclillas bajo la mesa.

-Potter! Sirius!- dijo Bellatrix sorprendida, cosa que hizo venir a los 3 Slytherin restantes al cuarto, muy asustados.

-UIG! Estamos muertos!- chillo Rodolphus mirando a Hermione despierta.

-Cállate Rodolphus, hacen mucho ruido idiotas- dijo Hermione seria, y miro a los merodeadores- Ustedes, ¿Qué fregados hacen aquí?- dijo molesta.

-Paseando- sonrió James.

-Si, por cierto linda, me gusta tu camisa- sonrió Sirius con voz de seductor.

Hermione no comprendió, y miro su camisa, era muggle holgada y algo grande para ella, le tocaba casi las rodillas… y tenían los primeros 5 botones desabrochados, mostrando a todos que no traía nada en su parte superior. Lo que dejaba ver completamente su torso desnudo y discretamente sus pechos. Cosa que no tardaron en notar los chicos Slytherin que se sonrojaron de golpe.

-UIG!- Hermione se sonrojo violentamente, y se cubrió con una mano de inmediato.

-Eres un pervertido!- le dijo furiosa.

-No es mi culpa que tu seas la que anda enseñando todo por ahí- sonrió Sirius.

Hermione leído una mirada gélida y llena de odio. Normalmente lo mandaría la cuerno con varios huesos rotos, pero no era el lugar ni el momento.

-Fuera de aquí todos, quiero dormir- dijo seria, mientras reabrochaba los botones.

-¿N-no nos vas a matar?- pregunto Narcisa sorprendida, y no era la única.

-Hoy no, tengo sueño, salgan ya- dijo Hermione seria, sentándose en la mesa. De repente se sintió muy cansada.

-Algo tramas! Seguro!- dijo James molesto.

-Lucius, Severus, Rodolphus, saquen a estos idiotas de aquí, AHORA- dijo Hermione molesta, y estos, de inmediato le obedecieron, no querían un una muerte segura por fallar.

-Grr, vale, nos iremos sin problemas, pero te vigilaremos Granger- dijo James sonriendo, y seguido por Sirius, que con varita en alto, se cuidaba de los 3 chicos Slytherin que siguiendo la orden dicha, los sacarían fuera del cuarto.

-Que fastidio- bufo Hermione molesta.

-Um, ¿Quieres agua?- dijo Narcisa nerviosa.

Hermione la miro.

-Hay una botella de sake en el cajón tras tu hermana Andrómeda, pásamela- dijo seria.

-Claro!- sonrió Narcisa y de inmediato saco la botella.

-¿Y bien Bellatrix? Que excusa me vas a dar?- pregunto Hermione seria, tomando la botella que le entrego Narcisa.

-Ha… nosotros sólo…- Bellatrix estaba asustada, era la primera vez que Hermione le veía con bastante molestia.

-Andrómeda, Narcisa, vayan con los chicos, y díganles a Lucius y Severus que los quiero aquí ahora, ustedes se quedan afuera con Rodolphus- ordeno Hermione y de inmediato las dos hermanas salieron.

Hermione con un rápido movimiento de varita limpio toda la mesa, dejándola libre.

-Toma asiento- le dijo a Bellatrix seria, mientras abría su botella y la servia en un vaso con hielo que acaba de aparecer.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Lucius serio, entrando por la puerta, junto con Snape.

-Siéntense ambos- ordeno Hermione seria, tomándose su trago de golpe.

-Si- dijeron ambos chicos rápidamente, mejor no hacerla esperar.

-Vale, ahora me dicen que vinieron a hacer- dijo Hermione sin darle mucha importancia, tomándose otro trago, lo necesitaba.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se miraban nerviosos. Aparte no eran tan estupidos para decirle por que estaban ahí.

-Bien, nadie habla supongo que lo haré yo, así que solo lo diré una vez; primera y ultima vez que los veo aquí sin MI permiso, de hecho, Snape, a ti te prohibí venir de nuevo, así que mas les vale que no se repita, eso es todo pueden irse- dijo Hermione vaciando lo que quedaba en su botella (que se termino en 3 tragos) y tomándoselo.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Bellatrix confundida. Y no era la única en la mesa.

-M, Bellatrix, ¿Quieres que les torture antes de irse?- sonrió Hermione jugando con su varita.

-N-no, disculpa, ya nos vamos- dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no nos castigas?- pregunto Snape, y Bellatrix asintió con él. Mientras Lucius maldijo por lo bajo, él SI quería irse.

-No me desagradan- sonrió Hermione con calma.

Los 3 Slytherin en la mesa, se quedaron en silencio por unos 5 segundos, tratando de absorber lo que acababan de escuchar.

¿"No me desagradan"?, ¿Eso que quería decir?.

"No me desagradan" sin duda era mejor que un "Me desagradan".

Agradar es bueno.

Desagradar es malo.

Entonces ellos le agradaban.

¿Eso era bueno?

Si no los mataba, si. Sin duda.

Entonces no estaban en problemas.

¿Verdad?

-No he entendido nada- dijo Lucius incrédulo.

-Significa largo de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo Hermione seria.

-Claro! Hasta mañana!- dijo Lucius encantado de la vida, y jaló a Snape y Bellatrix para ya irse de inmediato.

-Espera! Yo no me quiero ir!- decían ambos Slytherin, que tardaron en reaccionar.

Hermione sonrió divertida, y escucho como Lucius le decía a los Slytherin que estaban en la estancia que ya se iban, entre protestas de parte de Snape y Bellatrix, que parecía que se querían quedar costara lo que costara.

Se escucho la puerta cerrarse, y Hermione perdió su sonrisa, mostrando un semblante duro y frío.

Se levanto de la mesa, y empezó a guardar todo, habia sido muy descuidada, se habia confiado en que nadie seria tan idiota como para tratar de entrar a su cuarto.

_Cosa que no volverá a pasar_ se dijo seria, terminando con todo, y dejando el cuarto de nuevo vació.

Se cambio rápidamente, con un pantalón y chaqueta de mezclilla azul deslavado, una camisa negra holgada, y unos tenis rojos.

-Kraa-

Hermione se giro y vio a Dlanor entrar por la ventana, con una rata en su pico. El cual se sorprendió de ver el cuarto vació, y a su ama vestida para salir.

-¿Kra?- pregunto Dlanor confundido. La próxima vez mejor no salía de noche. Siempre se perdía de todo.

-Dlanor, llegas justo a tiempo, ven- sonrió Hermione, y se asomo por la ventana.

Era una caída libre de casi 30 metros desde su torre, pero para ella no eran nada, Hermione salto por la ventana, y empezó a correr, literalmente, sobre el muro, cuando llego a casi 10 metros del suelo, salto y callo sin problemas sobre sus pies.

-Dlanor- sonrió Hermione, y vio complacida como su águila le habia seguido fielmente.

-Kraa- sonrió Dlanor posándose en su brazo con suavidad.

-Voldemort viene hacia Hogwarts Dlanor, quiero que le lleves esta nota a Dumbledore primero, y luego esta a Filch— le dijo Hermione, y le tendió 2 notas, que Dlanor tomo con su pico— Después de eso, tú y Filch se quedan a vigilar aquí, no me sigas, es una orden directa, quédate aquí y protégelos- le dijo Hermione seria.

-Kraa- asintió Dlanor serio, y después de acariciar el rostro de su ama con cariño, fue a entregar las notas.

-Voy a regresar Dlanor, no te preocupes- sonrió Hermione con calma, y se encamino al sauce boxeador.

Orochi acababa de sentir a Voldemort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Se esta moviendo!- sonrió James.

-¿Adonde?- pregunto Sirius sonriendo.

-¿Quién se esta moviendo?-

-HAA!!-

-HAA!!- grito Remus asustado.

-Remus! Menudo susto nos has dado!- dijo Sirius molesto.

-Menudo susto me han dado ustedes! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Remus extrañado.

-Seguimos a Granger! Hemos descubierto que si es una maga oscura y que planea algo!- sonrió James deseoso de que Remus se quitara la venda de los ojos, y viera a su amada tal y como el la veía, como una oscura criatura repulsiva.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Remus serio y molesto, ya se habia cansado de los disparates de James. Él simplemente sabía que "Jane" era buena.

-Mira Remus, yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero hemos entrado a su cuarto, y ha tenido una reunión con los Slytherin! Además hubieses visto su cuarto! Era como un cuarto de guerra, habia armas, y mapas, y armas y cosas como mapas!- decía Sirius todo emocionado.

-Eso no es verdad, yo he estado en el cuarto de Jane y no he visto nada- dijo Remus serio.

Sus dos amigos le vieron sorprendidos.

-¿Cuándo has entrado tú a su cuarto?- le preguntaron ambos extrañados.

Remus se puso colorado _Ya metí la pata!_

-He, picaron, ¿Qué habéis hecho, he?- sonrió Sirius con malicia.

-Nada! Yo soy un caballero! Jamás le faltaría el respeto a ninguna chica Sirius! – Decía Remus ofendido y molesto —Eres un pervertido como puedes pensar eso de mi! Jane es una dama, no ensucies su nombre de esa manera eres un—!!

-Ey, Ey! Calma lunático, era solo una broma!- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Es verdad, ya cálmate, sabemos de sobra que tú no eres de esos- sonrió James.

-W! Miserables- dijo Remus rojo de vergüenza.

-Bueno, cálmate viejo, no ha sido para tanto, solo queríamos saber que hacías en su cuarto, es solo que sorprende que siendo tan respetuoso de las reglas te ayas colado a su cuarto- sonrió Sirius.

-N-no me cole… ella… ella me invito- dijo Remus sonrojándose más.

-¿Enserio?- sonrió Sirius sintiendo una punzada de coraje.

-Déjense de eso, luego nos dices Remus, Granger esta entrando al sauce boxeador- sonrió James- Vengan, estoy seguro que hará algo oscuro- sonrió y se fue casi corriendo.

-HE! James! Espéranos viejo!- dijo Sirius tomando a Remus para alcanzarlo.

-HA! Sirius! Nos van a castigar si nos ven!- dijo Remus preocupado.

-Venga lunático! Somos Gryfindor ¿No? Vayamos a la aventura!- sonrió Sirius, y Remus pensó que de esto saldrían muchas consecuencias. Demasiadas.

Los merodeadores se fueron rápidamente, tanto que ni vieron a las sombras que les seguían.

-Ya se adelantaron-

-¿Enserio Severus?- sonrió Bellatrix.

-Van tras Granger por lo que han dicho, veamos a donde nos llevan- sonrió Lucius.

-Si, vamos- sonrió Bellatrix, con su locura brillando en sus ojos.

El grupo de los Slytherin se movilizo rápidamente tras los merodeadores.

Pero a su vez, estos eran seguidos por un tercer grupo.

-Están siguiendo a Potter y los demás- dijo una voz con seriedad.

-Sabía que Potter y los suyos tramaban algo, ¿Pero los Slytherin? – dijo la chica a su lado.

-Creo que si los seguimos, veremos por que todos siguen a Jane- dijo serio el primero.

-Si, vamos- dijo su compañera, y siguieron furtivamente a los Slytherin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Esta cerca…_

Hermione escucho la voz de Orochi en su cabeza. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la medula.

Esta afuera de la casa de los gritos.

_Ron, Harry…_ se dijo algo asustada.

Iba a enfrentarse a Voldemort sola.

No estaban sus amigos.

-Pero no estoy sola, mientras ellos estén en mi corazón, podré hacerlo- sonrió Hermione.

_/T__ú solías tener una verdad, pero ya no la siento tan palpable como antes, la perdiste y has caído en duda. Y eso será tu perdición/_ las palabras de Orochi resonaron en sus recuerdos.

Y le decían que perdería.

_El destino no esta escrito en piedra,_ _Ron, Harry… deséenme suerte_ se dijo Hermione seria, y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buenas noches- dijo Hermione seria, mirando frente a ella a una figura encapuchada, con una túnica negra.

Voldemort no se giro, sabia quien era.

-Mi Jane, hacia tiempo que no te veía, vaya sorpresa, no te esperaba para recibirme- sonrió Voldemort.

-Este es tu debut y despedida Voldemort, no te dejare seguir adelante, no vivo al menos- dijo Hermione seria.

-Hogsmeade esta cerca, mira las luces de las casa- sonrió Voldemort, mirando a escasos 20 metros, las casas que se veían entre los árboles del bosque.

Hermione se preparo, y saco su varita.

-Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, siempre me gusto la vista desde aquí, de noche se ve realmente pacifico Hogsmeade, con sus luces tenues, y sus silenciosos habitantes, un lugar agradable sin duda, ya casi no hay pueblos así - sonrió Voldemort, girándose por primera vez hacia Hermione.

-No me interesa- le dijo Hermione seria, apuntándolo con su varita.

-La vista desde aquí siempre me gusto, por que desde aquí, los fuegos artificiales se ven grandiosos- sonrió Voldemort, y de repente, una fuerte explosión resonó en Hogsmeade.

Seguida de 3 más.

-NO!- Hermione intento avanzar, pero Voldemort le paro el paso.

-¿Ellos o yo? Elige- sonrió Voldemort.

Hermione miro desperada Hogsmeade, el fuego, los gritos de auxilio, debía ayudarlos.

Pero estaba Voldemort.

Hermione lo miro con odio e impotencia.

¿A quien debía elegir?

¿Unos cuantos por un acecino de miles?

-Si te unes a mi, los dejare ir- dijo suavemente Voldemort, con una sonrisa amable.

Hermione le miro sorprendida.

-Únete a mi Jane- sonrió Voldemort extendiendo su mano- Ven conmigo, y sálvalos-

-Yo no obedezco a nadie- le dijo Hermione furiosa y desapareció.

-Tan hermosa, y tan temperamental- sonrió Voldemort con una mirada extraña, casi loca.

-Por eso me gustas- sonrió, y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-HAA!!-

-AUXILIOO!!-

-Mi hijo! HIJOO!!!-

-Papá! Mamá! ¿Dónde están?-

-Dios!- Hermione apareció en la plaza central de Hogsmeade, y miro horrorizada como el fuego se habia extendido rápidamente, todo estaba ardiendo. Todos corrían, y pocos se detenían a ayudar.

_Y __yo no pude pararlo_ se dijo Hermione furiosa.

-MALDICIÓN!- grito Hermione, empezó a crear varios jutsus con sus manos.

Rápidamente, un gran circulo con varios kanjis aparecida bajo ella, y empezó a brillar de un color azul intenso.

-RYU MIZU NO JUTSU! (técnica del dragón de agua)- Grito Hermione, y del circulo surgió un enorme dragón, Hermione lo dirigió con sus manos, he hizo que el dragón se volviera una gran ola, que se estampo contra varias casa, haciendo que el fuego en ellas se apagara.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!-

Hermione se giro, y vio como varios personas estaban a su alrededor, victoreándola.

-Ha, gracias- se sonrojo Hermione con pena.

-Gracias por ayudarnos! No sabemos que paso, pero gracias- le sonrió un mago adulto, que se acerco a ella.

-Ha, no, esta bien, pero por favor saquen a todos fuera de sus casa, seguramente el ministerio pronto llegara, mientras tratare de apagar el fuego que resta.

-Si, no hay problema- sonrió el mago, y se giro a los demás para avisarles.

-Ahora debo seguir con las demás casas- se dijo Hermione seria.

Pero repentinamente, un fuerte golpe le dio de lleno en el estomago, y la estampo contra los escombros de las casa que acababa de apagar.

-UAAG!- gimió Hermione al sentir como algo hacia eco al romperse en ella. Se habia estrellado contra un pilar de madera sólida, y luego cayo de cara al piso sin más.

_Mis costillas!_ Se dijo Hermione adolorida, sintiendo 3 de sus costillas rotas, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Pero apenas logro hincarse cuando una sensación de vomito le llego.

-Bluu-argg…- Hermione vació su estomago. Algo andaba mal.

-**HAAAAAAG!!**- grito casi rompiéndose la garganta, varios cortes profundos, como hechos por una espada invisible, se abrieron en su piel de forma salvaje, haciendo que parte de su sangre salpicara los escombros.

Hermione cayo de nuevo al suelo, mientras trataba de respirara un poco de aire agrandes bocanadas, como si se estuviera ahogando.

Vomito de nuevo, y apenas logro contenerlo con una de sus manos magulladas, vio que en esta ocasión era sangre.

_Fue… un expelarmus con una maldición… rayos, me confié de nuevo…_ se dijo Hermione apretando su mano con odio hacia ella misma. De nuevo se habia equivocado.

-HAAA!!-

-AUXILIO!!-

Hermione se giro, y sus ojos se abrieron con terror puro.

Todos empezaban a correr como podía, por que algo les perseguía… era…

_Voldemort _se dijo Hermione sorprendida, reconociendo a la figura negra que lanzaba varios destellos verdosos.

Eran Avada Kedravra's, y estaban matando a todos.

-Explucio!- grito Voldemort, y una pobre mujer voló en pedazos, esparciendo su sangre y viseras por el suelo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- la risa macabra de Voldemort se escuchaba como un eco ensordecedor, que te atrapa y no te deja respirara.

-No… no…- apenas susurro Hermione, pero al intentar ponerse de pie cayó de nuevo. Su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado.

_No! NO! NO! DETENTE! DEJALOS! DEJALOS!_ Gritaba para si Hermione desesperada, su voz no salía, y solo podía gritar en silencio.

_MALDITO!__! VOY A DETENERTE!!_

Hermione apretó sus puños, ella nunca renunciaría. Aun que se le fuera la vida. No daría marcha a tras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Muévanse! Quítense del camino!- grito James avanzando en contra de las varias personas, que corrían hacia Hogwarts.

-Busquen refugio en el castillo!- grito Sirius.

-¿De que huyen!? DIGANME!- grito Remus deteniendo a un hombre.

-É-él esta aquí! ÉL!- grito el hombre, y se zafo de Remus, solo para seguir corriendo junto con los demás sobrevivientes.

-¿Quién es él!?- pregunto Sirius mirando frente a ellos Hogsmeade, que tenia una parte de su poblado aun ardiendo.

Pero en eso, un haz de luz plateada apareció en el cielo, y formo la marca tenebrosa.

Los merodeadores miraron el cielo con el terror dibujado en su rostro.

Él, era el Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Jane… - susurro Remus agitado, y rápidamente le quito el mapa a James.

-Jane no parece aquí!- grito Remus sobresaltado.

-Cálmate Remus! El mapa solo sirve en el castillo, no aquí!- le dijo James serio.

-Eso significa… que Jane esta peleando…- dijo Sirius sorprendido.

-Jane…- susurro Remus anonadado, y sin previo aviso, salio corriendo en dirección de Hogsmeade.

-REMUS!!- gritaron James y Sirius siguiéndolo, hacia un pueblo que gritaba de muerte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Es la marca!- grito Rodolphus sorprendido.

-No puede ser… nada se habia planeado para hoy- dijo Lucius mirando Hogsmeade incinerándose.

-Potter y los demás van hacia Hogsmeade, seguramente Granger esta ahí- dijo Snape serio, pero sintiendo como su mano le temblaba.

-Ella, esta peleando… ¿con el amo?- se pregunto Bellatrix sonriendo con su locura, mientras veían a varias personas correr horrorizadas.

-N-no creo que debamos estar aquí!- chillo Narcisa asustada.

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo Andrómeda temblando.

-Váyanse si tienen miedo, yo quiero ver- sonrió Bellatrix, y sin más, se dirigió hacia Hogsmeade.

-Bellatrix!- grito Rodolphus asustado.

-Vamos- dijo Snape serio, y se apresuro a seguir a su compañera.

-Si, yo también quiero ver- dijo Lucius serio, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rodolphus se giro a ambas hermanas Black, que le miraban suplicante que se quedara con ellas.

Pero eso a él no le importaba, solo habia una Black que le interesaba. Solo una. Las demás podían morirse si fuera por él.

-Rodolphus!- gritaron ambas hermanas aterradas, al ver a su compañero irse sin más, dejándolas solas entre las personar que corrían por sus vidas.

-Vamonos Narcisa! No quiero estar aquí!- le dijo Andrómeda jalando a su hermana, para irse.

-P-pero todos se han ido! Debemos seguirlos!- chillo Narcisa, casi histérica por que no sabia que hacer. Seguirlos o quedarse como una cobarde.

-Narcisa!- le suplico su hermana.

-Debo seguir a Lucius!- dijo Narcisa, soltándose de su hermana, y corriendo hacia donde solo esperaba ver una cosa. La sonrisa de su amor. Solo una sonrisa para ella, y quizás todo valdría la pena.

-NARCISAA!!- grito Andrómeda quedándose sola, mientras veía a su hermana menor perderse entre los árboles, hacia un pueblo ardiendo en llamas.

-BLACK!-

-HA!- se quejo Andrómeda cuando la giraron bruscamente.

-Dinos! Donde han ido tus compañeros!-

-Weasley! Prewett!- dijo Andrómeda sorprendida, mirando los rostros preocupados de Molly y Arthur.

-Contesta!- le pidió Molly ya desesperada.

-Se-se fueron a Hogsmeade! Granger esta peleando con el Lord oscuro!-

-¿¡QUÉE!?- gritaron ambos Gryfindor, y miraron las llamas que iluminaban de forma siniestra la noche, como clamando auxilio.

-Jane esta peleando! Vamos Arthur!- grito Molly, pero en eso sintió como la jalaron de su túnica. Era Andrómeda, que estaba llorando y le miraba suplicante.

-M-mi hermana Narcisa esta ahí con los demás! Bellatrix puede cuidarse sola, pero Narcisa no! Trate de llevarme la pero no quiso! Por favor tráiganla! Por favor!- le suplico Andrómeda de rodillas.

-Descuida, nosotros la traeremos de vuelta- le sonrió Arthur, palmeándole la espalda con animo.

-Pero, pero el Lord Oscuro…-

-Descuida, Jane es muy fuerte, ella le derrotara, y nosotros traeremos a tu hermana de vuelta Black, no te preocupes y regresa al castillo- le sonrió Molly con cariño, y haciéndole una señal a Arthur, ambos corrieron hacia Hogsmeade.

-Gracias… gracias…- lloraba Andrómeda, mirando como ambos Gryfindor se perdían entre los árboles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vas a morir pequeño- sonrió Voldemort levantando a un niño del cuello, y apuntándole con su varita.

-Noug!... – chillaba el pequeño llorando, aterrado.

-NO! Suelta a mi hijo!- grito la madre corriendo en auxilio de su pequeño.

-Avada Kedravra- dijo Voldemort, y la madre cayó al suelo, y no volvió a moverse.

-Mamá!- grito el pequeño mirando a su madre muerta.

-Descuida pequeño, pronto estarás con ella- sonrió Voldemort, y apunto al pequeño.

-Déjalo!-

Voldemort se giro, y vio a 3 chicos que le apuntaban con la varita.

-Que lo sueltes!- grito Sirius furioso.

-Esta bien- sonrió Voldemort, y ante la mirada horrorizada de los chicos, azoto bruscamente al pequeño contra una pared, donde se abrió la cabeza del golpe, y lo dejo caer al suelo entre convulsiones.

-NO! MALDITO!- gritaron los chicos, y le lanzaron varios hechizos.

-Eso es de principiantes- sonrió Voldemort apareciendo tras ellos.

Los chicos se quedaron petrificados.

-Avada—AARG!!!- grito Voldemort, cuando una maldición le dio de lleno en la mano, casi destrozándosela por varias cortaduras que le salieron. Los chicos aprovecharon, y se apartaron de él rápidamente.

-¿¡De donde vino ese hechizo!?- pregunto Sirius sorprendido, poniéndose junto con los demás frente a Voldemort, y apuntándole con sus varitas.

-No se! Pero debemos detenerlo!- dijo James serio.

-LARGO IDIOTAS!!-

La voz tan familiar les hizo girarse, y ver a quien les habia hablado.

-¿Jane?- susurro Remus sorprendido, mirando a Hermione salir de unos escombros, caminando tambaleante, mientras se sujetaba su costado izquierdo.

Tenía grandes cortes en la piel, que casi le habían desfigurado el cuerpo, estaba casi bañada en su propia sangre.

-VAYANCE DE AQUÍ!! – les grito Hermione sintiendo que se le desgarraba la garganta.

-Jane! Estas herida!- dijo Remus corriendo hacia ella, mientras James y Sirius le apuntaban a Voldemort, que se curaba la mano y les miraba con odio.

-Váyanse de aquí!- grito Hermione alejando bruscamente a Remus de ella.

-Jane…- dijo Remus dolido.

-Estas loca! Todavía que vinimos a salvarte ¿¡Así nos agradeces!?- dijo James molesto.

-Idiotas! Deben irse! No son rival para él!- dijo Hermione furiosa.

-Claro que los somos! Solo mira!- sonrió Sirius.

-Jane! No te dejaremos sola!- dijo Remus serio, tomando a Hermione para que se apoyara en él.

Esta le miro con sorpresa.

-Así es Granger! ¿Qué clase de Gryfindor seriamos si te dejamos, he?- sonrió James con orgullo.

-Es cierto, un caballero siempre debe de proteger a la dama en peligro- sonrió Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione miro a los 3 Merodeadores con sorpresa, y por un momento, le pareció ver a los adultos de su futuro.

Vio a James padre.

A Sirius el padrino.

Y a Remus el profesor.

Los 3 sonriéndole con alegría.

_Esta es mi verdad Orochi, proteger el futuro_ se dijo Hermione sonriendo _El futuro de todos_

-Son buenos chicos- sonrió Hermione, soltándose suavemente de Remus.

-Jane, no deberías mov— Remus fue callado por la mano de Hermione, que cubrió suavemente su boca.

-Shh, estoy bien, gracias- le dijo hermione guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa amable.

Remus se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

_¿¡Por qué él si y yo no!?_ Se pregunto un Sirius celoso.

_Mujeres _bufo James con fastidio.

-Gracias por venir, pero yo me ocupare de esto sola- les dijo a los Merodeadores, pasando de ellos, hasta ponerse al frente del grupo.

-Ya te dijimos que no te dejaremos sola!- dijo Sirius molesto.

-Así es! No te quedes con todo el crédito!- le dijo James molesto.

-Tontos- les dijo Hermione sin girarse a verlos.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE!?- gruño James furioso, siendo detenido por Sirius, ya que quería lanzarle una maldición a Hermione.

-Hay personas que esperan que regresen, no les hagan esperar- les dijo Hermione con calma, mientras curaba sus costillas.

-¿HEE?- dijeron los 3 chicos.

-Ustedes tienen familias que les esperan, personas que lloraran por ustedes, si yo muero, nadie sufrirá por mi- les dijo Hermione mirándolos con una triste sonrisa- Por eso deben irse de aquí, no se preocupen por mi, yo los protegeré- les sonrió con gentileza.

-¿Qué? NO! Jane eso no es verdad!- dijo Remus serio.

-Eso es cierto! No estas sola!- le dijo Sirius furioso.

-Hay gente esperando que regreses! ¿Qué estas ciega!?- le grito James afrentando los puños.

-Lo siento, pero no dejare que mueran aquí, tiene un gran futuro por delante- les sonrió Hermione- Lo siento, pero esta es mi batalla, y no quiero que sufran por mi culpa-

De inmediato, ante la sorpresa de los merodeadores, Hermione creo una esfera en sus manos, esta tomo la forma de un pentagrama.

-BARRERA!- grito Hermione, y el pentágono se volvió negro, y se expandió en un destello luminoso.

-¿QUÉ PASA!? – grito James al ver como la extraña barrera se expandía. Una extraña fuerza los lanzo lejos y los estampo sin tacto contra el suelo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-JANE!- grito Molly entrando a Hogsmeade, junto con Arthur.

-JANE!- gritaba Arthur mirando entre los escombros de del desolado pueblo. Ya no habia nade, solo cadáveres de los que no pudieron salir a tiempo.

-Dios… ¿Qué paso aquí?- se pregunto Arthur sintiendo asco por todo lo que veía, simplemente, era horrible todo eso.

-Todo esto es horrible, hay muchos muertos…- dijo Molly mirando varios cuerpos con tristeza, en especial uno, donde una madre estaba tirada en el suelo, y cubriendo como pudo a su hija del peligro. Uno del cual ninguna sobrevivió.

-¿Dónde esta el ministerio? Esto simplemente no puede quedar así!- dijo Arthur apretando los puños con furia contenida. Todo eso solo podía ser obra de un monstruo. ¿Por qué nadie habia llegado aún?

-Arthur, mira!- dijo Molly sorprendida, su novio se giro, y vio lo que veía su novia, ella miraba una extraña forma geométrica oscura, que se elevaba al cielo.

(La barrera de Hermione, tiene forma de pentágono, y es como las que crean los personajes de "X 1999" de CLAMP, es la misma función, una barrera que crea una dimensión alterna, donde el área que abarca no será dañada en el mundo real, si es que la persona que la convoco sobrevive)

-¿Qué rayos es eso!?- pregunto Arthur.

-No sé, pero seguramente tiene que ver con Jane! Vamos!- dijo Molly, y Arthur la siguió de inmediato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Lucius señalando al barrera oscura, que abarcaba la plaza central de Hogsmeade.

-No lo sé, nunca antes habia visto esto… es, es sorprendente- dijo Snape mirando la barrera.

-Tiene que ser Granger, nadie más puedo haberla hecho- sonrió Bellatrix.

-¿Pero para que sirve?- pregunto Rodolphus.

-No sé, pero me imagino que si esto parece una barrera, quizás sea para contener algo- dijo Snape serio, mientras se acercaba a la barrera parea tocarla, pasando de largo unos cuerpos muertos.

(Los Slytherin habían decidido rodear por la parte de atrás de Hogsmeade, debido a esto no se han topado con los Merodeadores ni con Arthur y Molly)

-Q-quizás no deberíamos tocarla- dijo Narcisa tímidamente, estaba temblando tras su hermana, pero nadie le puso atención.

-Es sólida- dijo Snape serio, tocando al superficie.

-Parece vidrio- dijo Lucius.

-Creo que puedo ver algo dentro- dijo Rodolphus, asomándose a ver.

-Si, creo que yo también distingo algo- dijo Bellatrix enfocando su vista.

-Es…- empezó Snape sorprendido.

-Granger!- termino Lucius.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-UG... mi cabeza…- gimió Remus poniéndose de pie, se habia golpeado con algo al caer. Cuando Remus abrió bien los ojos, vio que estaba sobre varios cadáveres.

-HAAA!!- grito aterrado, y se levanto de golpe, solo para ver con asombro una especie de barrera oscura frente a ellos, que estaba situada sobre la plaza central de Hogsmeade, y frente a ella, estaba James.

-JANE!- grito Remus, y corrió hacia la barrera, pero esta era firme y dura, como la roca.

-¿Jane? JANE!!- Remus comenzó a golpear la barrera con fuerza, tratando de romperla- JANE! JANE!- gritaba desesperado.

-REMUS! Cálmate amigo!- le dijo James serio, sujetándolo de las manos.

-James! Debemos ayudarla! Ella esta adentro!- el dijo Remus tratando de soltarse.

-Eso lo sé, pero esta barrera o lo que sea no nos deja pasar, ya lo intente- le dijo serio.

-Remus… James… ¿Están bien?- pregunto la voz de Sirius, ambos se giraron, y vieron a Sirius ponerse de pie, estaba sangrando de la cabeza, al parecer se habia golpeado con algo al caer.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto James.

-Si, nada grabe, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sirius señalando la barrera oscura.

-Un escudo o barrera, no sé, pero creo que Granger esta ahí, junto con Quien-tú-sabes- le dijo James serio, mirando con tristeza a Remus, que estaba apoyándose de frente a la barrera, con una mirada algo perdida.

-Todo esto es horrible- dijo Sirius de repente, y sus amigos los miraron algo extrañados, pero entendieron rápido, Sirius se refería a la cantidad de cuerpos que estaban junto con ellos.

Tenía razón. Era horrible.

Habia cuerpos quemados, también de hombre, mujeres, niños… algunos de ellos descuartizados, que al parecer, era su sangre la que habia teñido el suelo y los escombros de ese siniestro color carmesí, que lleno el ambiente de un sabor metálico. Sabor sangre.

-Esto… ¿Esto es lo que vio Jane en el orfanato?- pregunto Remus con dolor en su voz.

-Creo… que si- solo atino a decir James, mirando de nuevo la barrera, no podía seguir viendo todo eso. Era horrible. Solo podía ser obra de un monstruo.

Uno que ahora estaba con Jane.

-Jane!- grito Sirius y corrió hacia la barrera.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto James.

-La vi! Vi a Jane pasar hace un rato! Esta adentro! Esta peleando con ese tipo!- le dijo Sirius mirando hacia dentro de la barrera.

-¿Dónde!? No le veo!- dijo Remus preocupado, pero en eso, miro como Jane paso rápidamente, evadiendo un relámpago.

-JANE!- grito Remus golpeando la barrera. Pero ella no apareció de nuevo.

-Debemos entrar!- dijo Sirius sintiéndose inútil.

-Es verdad! ¿Pero cómo!?- dijo James molesto, pateando la barrera.

-¿Ustedes?-

Los 3 merodeadores se giraron, y vieron con sorpresa a Molly y Arthur tras ellos.

-Weasley! Prewett!- dijeron sorprendidos.

-¿Dónde esta Jane!?- pregunto Molly preocupada.

-Esta dentro de esta cosa- dijo Remus con pesar.

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron sorprendidos la pareja, corriendo hasta la barrera.

-¿Saben lo que es esto?- pregunto Jame serio.

-Si… si se lo que es…- dijo Molly cayendo de rodillas- Jane… dijiste… me prometiste que nunca la harías… no, Jane…- no pudo más, Molly simplemente dejo salir su llanto, un suave, pero triste llanto.

-Jane… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Arthur golpeando la barrera con fuerza.

-Esperen! ¿Qué es esto!? Díganos!- dijo Sirius girando a Arthur con fuerza- ¿Qué pasa con esto!?-

-Esto, es una barrera de sacrificio- dijo Arthur bajando la mirada con pesar.

-¿Qué!?-

-Jane… Jane nos hablo de ella, es una barrera de protección absoluta, el que la convoca puede contener en ella cualquier cosa maligna, protegiendo así el exterior, ya que nada entra o sale de ahí… pero solo hay dos formas de quitar esta barrera, una es por voluntad propia… y la otra es si el que la convoco muere- dijo Arthur serio, mirando la barrera.

-Vaya, es un gran hechizo, no sabia que Jane podía hacerlo-

Todos los chicos se giraron, y vieron ante ellos a Dumbledore, con casi 50 magos tras él.

-D-director!- dijeron los chicos sorprendidos.

-No deberían estar aquí chicos- le dijo sonriendo con calma.

-Director! Jane esta ahí! Esta adentro!- dijo Molly corriendo hacia él.

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé- le sonrió Dumbledore, y miro hacia la barrera.

-Jane, perdón, creo que llegue muy tarde- dijo serio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Dios! Este cap ha estado largísimo! Digo, para mi XD jeje, perdón por la tardanza! Pero el trabajo me tenia súper estresada! ú.ù

En el siguiente la conti!

mmm… creo que no esta tan violento…

Una aclaración

El pergamino con la foto que tenía Voldemort, es uno de los tantos pergaminos que vende Rita Skeeter en la escuela.

Y sobre la cuarta cabeza de Orochi, bueno, en la creencia popular de Japón y China, el numero cuatro es de mala suerte, como aquí lo es el 13, así que un 4 es muerte, un 14 es muerte mas probable, 24 muerte segura, y así en adelante con cualquier numero que lleve el 4.

Así que jugando con eso, la cuarta cabeza de Orochi es la menos de fiar y la más peligrosa.

Además, algo que se me paso, los números en japonés se pronuncian Ichi (1), Ni (2), San (3), Kyou (4) y Go (5). Esto explica los sobrenombres que Hermione y Filch usaron en su pelea para salvar a los Bones. Los puse todos por que los usare más adelante.

Ha, y el 4 es de mala suerte en Japón y china, por que su Kanji es muy parecido al Kanji de muerte. ¿A quien se le ocurre poner un número en forma de muerte? Buena pregunta.

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME A AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :** **Demona, emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,**(Perdón! Lamneto toda la tardanza! En verdad aprecio que te guste el fic! Tratare de actualizar pronto! Pero si no puedo, no me odies! Me has hecho llorar un buen con tu mensaje :'( …) **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **()**, panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	26. Segundo Año XIII: Tiempos Violentos 2

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 25**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 14**

"**Tiempos Violentos"**

**Parte 2**

¿Cuánto son 20 minutos?

¿Mucho tiempo?

¿Poco tiempo?

¿Un suspiro?

¿Una eternidad?

Dumbledore no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Desde que recibió la carta de Hermione, por parte de Dlanor, simplemente, el tiempo habia comenzado como un suspiro, rápido y apenas posible de detectar.

Sólo sabría decir que tomo la nota que le dio Dlanor, que se estrello contra la ventana, haciéndola añicos, cosa que lo levanto de golpe de la cama. Jamás en su vida se habia llevado tal susto. Y lo peor apenas comenzaba.

Dlanor le dio la nota rápidamente, y él la tomo, la leyó casi 5 veces antes de poder absorber la información de forma coherente.

_Director, Voldemort se dirige Hogwarts, lo he visto en un sueño que Orochi me mostró._

_Viene a abrir la cama de los secretos y matarnos a todos._

_Voy a detenerlo, se dirige a Hogsmeade._

_Por favor llame a la Orden._

La nota habia sido rápida y clara.

Se levanto rápidamente, mirando como Dlanor salía por la ventana disparado, le pareció raro, pero creyó ver otra nota, pero no le dio importancia, y llamo a McGonagall. Perdió 7 minutos.

Tras el aviso por parte de Hermione, Dumbledore llamo a los demás miembros, y se citaron a las afueras de las puertas de Hogwarts.

15 minutos después del aviso. Casi toda la Orden estaba lista.

Fue entonces cuando vieron a todos los aldeanos de Hogsmeade venir corriendo horrorizados, gritando por sus vidas y llorando por la muerte de los que no pudieron llegar.

Dumbledore dividió a la Orden, la mitad se quedaba ay ayudaba a los heridos, mientras resguardaban Hogwarts.

La otra mitad pelearía al lado de "Jane".

Era ahora que para Dumbledore, esos 20 minutos habían sido una eternidad.

_L__legamos tarde _pensó apretando sus puños con furia e impotencia.

En 20 minutos, Hogsmeade habia sido arrasado, cientos de cuerpos estaban en el suelo, algunos mutilados y otros desfigurados por el fuego. Todo el antiguo y alegre pueblo, habia sido reducido a gritos mudos de terror y muerte.

Y lo único que podía hacer, era ver.

Ver a través de la barrera de "Jane", y solo ser un espectador de la pelea, una que podría definir todo.

Por que sabía bien dos cosas.

Una, que "Jane" no dejaría salir vivo a Voldemort.

Y la otra, que Voldemort haría lo mismo.

Uno viviría, y el otro moriría.

Pero sólo faltaba saber quien.

-Director! Por favor haga algo! Jane esta ahí peleando! Deténgala! Por favor!- le suplicaba Molly sujetando a Dumbledore con desesperación, mientras sumía su rostro en su pecho.

-No puedo pequeña, Jane ha decidido dar todo en esta pelea- le sonrió Dumbledore con calma.

-Pero va a matarla!- le dijo Molly dolida.

-Ella no morirá!-

Molly y los demás se giraron, y vieron a Remus, que fue el que habia hablado y les miraba con seriedad.

-Jane es muy fuerte! Sobrevivió a ese loco una vez y lo hará de nuevo!- dijo Remus mirando por la barrera, y viendo a Hermione levantar un escudo de agua, que absorbió una maldición.

-Es verdad, Jane no es cualquier chica- dijo Sirius serio, mirando la pelea.

-Si, es una idiota con suerte- sonrió James.

-Eso es cierto Molly, tengamos más fe en Jane- sonrió Arthur a su novia, mientras le tocaba el hombro con cariño.

Molly lo vio sorprendida, pero le sonrió feliz.

-S-si, es verdad, Jane lo derrotara- le sonrió Molly secando sus lagrimas, y acercándose a abrazar a su novio.

-Dumbledore- este se giro, y vio a uno de los suyos.

-¿Si, Alastor?- sonrió Dumbledore.

-¿La chica que pelea es Granger¿La niña que vivió?- pregunto Alastor serio, que se le veía bastante bien, mucho más joven y con sus dos ojos completos.

-Así es- asintió Dumbledore.

-Pero Granger solo tiene 12 años, es muy joven para poder pelear con él…- dijo McGonagall seria, mirando a Hermione pelar hábilmente con Voldemort— Me duele admitirlo, pero es excelente- dijo por lo bajo.

-Pero aun así solo es una niña¿Cómo puede tener tanto poder? Es increíble- dijo otro mago.

-Sin duda, pero más aun me sorprende que siendo tan pequeña, pueda mostrar tanto valor- dijo otro mago.

-Sin duda es una Gryfindor- comento una maga sorprendida.

-No, Granger es una Hufflepuff- dijo McGonagall corrigiendo de inmediato. Nada peor para ella que tener a "Jane" en su casa. No, ni pensarlo.

-¿¡UNA HUFFLEPUFF!?- casi gritaron los demás magos.

-Genial!- sonrió un mago, algo bajito y de apariencia despabilada.

Dumbledore se permitió una sonrisa, al pensar que de estar ahí, seguramente "Jane" estaría hablando acerca de que las casa no definen a las apersonas.

Pero se giro de nuevo a la barrera, observando la batalla, "Jane" se veía con demasiadas heridas. Eso no le agradaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Es increíble…-sonrió Bellatrix mirando la pelea con gran alegría.

-Granger esta al mismo nivel del Lord- dijo Rodolphus sorprendido.

-Esperen, aun es muy pronto para sacar resultados, Granger esta muy herida, y se ve lenta- dijo Snape serio, analizando la pelea, mirando cada detalle con precisión. No le gustaba. "Jane" estaba lenta. Demasiado lenta.

-Es verdad- dijo Lucius siguiendo sus movimientos.

-¿Quién ganara?- pregunto Narcisa tras su hermana.

-El más fuerte- sonrió su Hermana, con su locura brillando con avives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sepensortia!- grito Voldemort, y varias serpientes salieron de su mano y se lanzaron contra Hermione, esta apenas se dio cuenta, pero no puedo evitarlas a tiempo, las serpientes le sujetaron del brazo, y Voldemort la estrello brutalmente contra la barrera.

-AAAGG!!- grito Hermione sintiendo como una terrible punzada le estremecía, cayo al suelo en un golpe seco, y se retorció adolorida, sujetándose su brazo derecho, al estrellarse, se lo habia roto desde el hombro, y ahora el hueso de su brazo se veía horriblemente fuera de su lugar.

-Mi Jane, apenas llevamos escasos 7 minutos de batalla, y creo que ya sabes quien será el vencedor, ríndete ahora, y te dejare vivir mi pequeña- sonrió Voldemort, lamiéndose los labios, mientras veía a Hermione mirarle con profundo odio.

-AUG!- gimió Hermione cuando Voldemort le piso el hombro derecho con fuerza, dejándolo ahí, mientras ella se retorcía adolorida.

-Perdiste mucho poder mágico con ese estupido dragón de agua que creaste, deberías usar a tu serpiente mi amor- sonrió Voldemort, mirando con gran excitación la cara de dolor de Hermione, que estaba salpicada en su propia sangre.

-AAG!!- gremio Hermione al sentir como Voldemort le piso de nuevo con más fuerza.

-Me gusta escucharte gemir de esa manera- sonrió Voldemort, y miro a su alrededor, podía ver la cara de todos, sus rostros de dolor y de odio hacia él, veía claramente a los 3 chicos que le desafiaron golpear el vidrio con furia.

Pero esbozo una mueca fría y maldita, al reconocer a alguien más. A Dumbledore.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Dumbledore le miraba con sui penetrante mirada con seriedad, y el se la respondía con una burlona.

-Creo que vamos a divertirnos mi amor, tenemos publico- sonrió Voldemort, y de un brusco movimiento, tomo a Hermione del cuello, y la estampo contra la barrera.

-KG!- gimió Hermione cuando su cabeza golpeo salvajemente el muro oscuro repetidas veces, cada una más fuerte que la anterior, sentía punzadas terribles en la cabeza, y la rosa macabra de Voldemort le penetraba los oídos.

Él la estrello una vez más, contra el muro, y parte de la sangre d Hermione le salpico el rostro, se relamió los labios, saboreando con placer cada gota, y viendo a su objeto de placer casi perderse en la inconciencia.

-Crucio-

-HAAAAAAAAAAA!!- Hermione cayo al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, sus gritos hacían que la emoción y el placer en Voldemort aumentara.

Él no le daría descanso, no, no la dejaría perderse de la diversión, la quería domar a su manera, le haría sentir su poder en cada parte de su cuerpo, la haría su mascota y disfrutaría de ella cuantas veces quisiera.

Una y otra vez.

-Mía, siempre mía- susurro Voldemort, deteniendo el crucio.

-…agh…ah…ah…- el cuerpo casi muerto se permitió respirar, casi de forma desesperada, luchando por no morir.

-Júrame fidelidad, y todo esto acabara…- susurro Voldemort, arrodillándose a su lado, y levantándola suavemente del cuello de su camisa, que estaba casi desgarrada, y dejaba ver las heridas y sangre, en su torso casi al descubierto.

-Vamos mi amor, dilo, y ya no tendrás que sufrir- le susurro al oído, mientras lamía de sus mejillas la sangre que surcaba su rostro, y con su varita, terminaba de romper su camisa y sostén.

-…ug…noug…- apenas logro decir Hermione, en un gemido de dolor, sintiendo con asco como la mano libre de Voldemort le acariciaba el torso y la comisura de sus pechos.

-Crucio-

-HAAAAAAAA!!!-

Hermione cayo de nuevo al piso, ante la mirada extasiada de Voldemort, que se saboreaba la sangre en su boca.

Por su lado, todos loa ajenos a la batalla, estaban pálidos, mirando con terror lo que Voldemort habia hecho.

-Tr-tra… trato de… de…- Remus no podía articular palabra, estaba pálido y temblaba aterrado de lo que habia visto. Él Oscuro habia tratado de violar a "Jane".

-JANE!!- grito Molly golpeando al baarrera- JANE!! JANE!! – gritaba sintiendo como la garganta se le destrozaba.

-MALDITOO!! DEJALA BASTARDO!!- gritaba Sirius golpeando con sus puños, hasta casi destrozárselos.

-Alastor! Minerva! Yalon! Llevadse a los chicos de aquí! No deben ver esto!- dijo Dumbledore con voz firme, y varios magos más corrieron a apartar a los chicos.

-NOO!! DEBEMOS AYUDARLA! ESE MALDITO VA A VIOLARLA!! JANE!!- gritaba Molly desesperada, mientras dos magos la alaban en contra de su voluntad.

-DIRECTOR!! POOR FAVOR HAGA ALGO! POR FAVOR! NO LA DEJE SOLA!!- gritaba Arthur tratando de quitarse de encima a los magos que le sujetaban.

-SUELTENME!! JANE! JANEEE!!- gritaba Sirius, a quien casi 4 magos trataban de alejarlo.

-NOO!! DEJENME!! AYUDENLA!! POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!! DIRECTOR AYUDALA!! AYUDELA!!- gritaba Remus forcejeando con los magos que le alejaban.

-NO!! GRANGER!! GRANGEEERR!!- gritaba James, sintiendo como le arrastraban con fuerza.

-Dumbledore…- llamo Alastor serio, pero con un gran pesar en su voz, pero el director no le respondió, solo tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como suprimiendo un llanto que le partía el alma, simplemente no podía ver más.

Alastor entendió, y bajo la mirada impotente. Solo podían ver. Sólo ver.

Mientras una pequeña era salvajemente torturada y violada, en frente de sus ojos.

-…a-ag…- Hermione sintió como la tortura habia terminado, y de nuevo levantaban su cabeza.

-Dilo, júrame lealtad- le sonrió Voldemort con amabilidad, mientras volvía a acariciar su torso con suavidad.

-…yo…- susurro Hermione apenas audible.

-¿Si, mi amor?- sonrió Voldemort acercándose para escucharle mejor.

-..yo… juro… que…g… te matare…- sonrió apenas Hermione.

Voldemort se alejo de su rostro con una mirada fría y llena de odio.

-AU-UKG- gimió Hermione apenas audible, sintiendo una terrible punzada seguida de una sensación de líquido quemarle por dentro.

Voldemort la habia asido hacia él, como abrazándola. Pero en ese momento le habia clavado su varita en el estomago.

-¿Sabias mi amor, que una herida en el estomago es la forma más dolorosa y lenta de morir?- sonrió Voldemort, sintiendo como por reflejo Hermione se habia aferrado a él casi desesperada, mientras sentía como terribles punzadas le llegaban a su medula, el acido estomacal estaba saliéndose de su estomago, y le estaba quemando pro dentro.

-Blu-urgh- Hermione vomito la sangre que se arremolinaba en su garganta, luchando por salir. El acido comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella.

-A-UG!- gimió desesperada, cuando Voldemort saco su varita salvajemente de su estomago, solo para después tomarla con fuerza de su cabello, y asirla hacia él.

Hermione sintió asco, cuando pudo sentir sus labios ser abiertos bruscamente por la lengua de Voldemort.

-Umg…ug…- gemía adolorida, el beso era fuerte, apasionado y cruel, ella traba de soltarse, pero apenas y podía moverse.

-Vas a ser mía Jane, mía- le sonrió Voldemort casi con locura, separándose de ella con fuerza, lastimándola.

-Ug… nuncag… mal…maldito…- le dijo Hermione con odio en sus palabras.

-Si lo serás mi amor, voy a ser el primero y el único hombre en tu vida- le sonrió él.

-..g… lo siento… bastardo… pero yo, ug, yo ya pertenezco a alguien en cuerpo y alma- le sonrió Hermione con orgullo.

El rostro de Voldemort perdió su sonrisa, y se volvió dura y llena de odio.

-Nadie más puede tocarte!- le grito Voldemort golpeando salvajemente con su puño en la cara.

-UG!- gimió Hermione sintiendo como su mandíbula se habia dislocado.

-Te prohíbo que otro hombre te toque! TE LO PROHIBO!!- grito Voldemort golpeándola de nuevo con más fuerza.

Voldemort jadeaba lleno de ira que le corroía por dentro, mientras miraba con odio a la chica que sujetaba de su cabello con fuerza y ahora apenas y se movía.

Le habia dislocado la mandíbula y le habia roto la nariz de la fuerza tan descontrolada.

-Vas se mía- le dijo suavemente, mientras le quitaba toda lo que quedaba de la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo.

-Mía…- le susurro sujetándola de la cintura, que se sentía suave y tersa, la abrazo contra sí, y acaricio su espalda desnuda mientras le repetía palabras de amor al oído.

-Vas a ser mía, y de eso me encargare ahora, nadie más te tocara, excepto yo- le susurraba, mientras le besaba el cuello con cariño.

Voldemort se mordió el dedo índice, haciendo lo sangrar.

-Mía- dijo en un tono casi ausente, y sin más, clavo su dedo índice y mayor en la espalda de Hermione.

-HAAAAAA!!- ella se retorció del dolor que le estremecía, pero Voldemort la sujeto con fuerza.

-Serás mía, mía- le decía Voldemort sujetándola firme mente, mientras bajaba del hombro izquierdo, hasta la cadera del lado derecho.

-HAAAA!!- gritaba Hermione retorciéndose, mientras los dedos de Voldemort le partían la piel casi destrozándosela, y ambas sangres se mezclaban.

La de él y ella.

Apenas un segundo después de haber terminado. Voldemort noto que Hermione ya no se movía, ni se quejaba.

/KRA-K/

Voldemort miro el techo de la barrera con calma, estaba empezando a quebrarse.

Ella estaba muriendo.

Se sonrió y tomo a Hermione en brazos, su cuerpo se sentía muy ligero, y la sangre de ella llenaba el suelo en un gran charco siniestro.

Poco a poco, la barrera se fue desvaneciendo, y justo cuando lo hizo, Voldemort se vio rodeado de varios magos que el apuntaban con sus varitas. Y frente a él, estaba la persona que más odiaba.

-Hola Dumbledore- sonrió con malicia, mirando el rostro serio, pero duro de este, que le veía intensamente.

-No iras a ningún lado Voldemort, déjala- le dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Esta muerta, es mía- sonrió Voldemort.

-No lo creo- sonrió Dumbledore, y de la nada, Voldemort sintió como algo le rasguño la cara.

-AG! MALDITA COSA!- grito furioso mirando, pero apenas en un segundo, vio a Dumbledore intentar acercarse a él.

Fue solo en un parpadeo.

Voldemort al ver a Dumbledore desapareció, pero tarde, el director ya tenia su varita en alto, y con ella jalo a Hermione hacia él.

Voldemort desapareció, pero dejo su preciado tesoro atrás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Dios! Este cap ha estado corto! Lo siento! Pero tengo examen hoy y ya me debo de ir a estudiar! XD

En el siguiente la conti!

mmm… creo que no quedo tan salvaje… ¿O sí?

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME A AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :** **Demona, ****Annie**(no, no me molesto, encerio, lo tomare en cuenta, grcias)**emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(Hola! Bueno, dejame tu mail o tu nick, y asi te digo como :D no problem)**, panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	27. Segundo Año XIV: Migajas

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 26**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 14**

"**Migajas"**

Eso es todo lo que quedo. Migajas.

-ES UNA EMERGENCIA! TENGO A UNA HERIDA!-

-¿Qué sucede!? No puede entrar así nada más!-

-Se esta muriendo atiéndanla!-

-Dios Santo! Llama al sanador! Esta niña se esta muriendo! Y tráiganme transfusiones de sangre! RAPIDO!-

Migajas. Solo migajas después de todo.

El Ministerio llego al fin a Hogsmeade. Pero 30 minutos tarde.

Solo diez minutos después que la Orden.

Lo gracioso del tiempo, es que cuando crees que has llegado exacto, descubres que no es así.

Hermione ahora estaba en San Mungo, en el cuarto piso, de "Daños por encantamiento". Su estado era crítico.

Clínicamente se le dio por muerta durante 2 minutos. Tiempo que Dumbledore tardo en desaparecer de Hogsmeade y a parecer en San Mungo.

Pero se le logro revivir.

-¿Dumbledore?-

-¿Si, Minerva?- pregunto el director serio, mirándola con una sonrisa calmada.

-Um, le, le traje una túnica nueva, para que se cambie- le sonrió McGonagall sonriendo con calma.

Dumbledore le miro extrañado, pero luego comprendió al ver su túnica, esta estaba aun manchada con la sangre de Hermione, que se veía de forma siniestra en sus ropas de color blanco.

-Ho, lo siento, no me habia dado cuenta- sonrió Dumbledore sonriendo con calma, pero sintiéndose muy cansado. Como nunca antes.

-Yo haré guardia aquí, para que te vayas a bañar y descanses- sonrió McGonagall.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Ha, son las 9- dijo McGonagall mirando su reloj.

-Vaya… las 9…- sonrió Dumbledore con pesadez.

Ambos magos estaban en el pasillo de Emergencias, Dumbledore estaba ahí sentado, esperando desde que se habían llevado a Hermione. Hacia 4 horas que habia llegado.

-Es increíble como en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, la vida se vuelve tan extraña- sonrió Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.

-Si, es verdad…- asintió McGonagall con pesar.

-Gracias por la túnica, me cambiare en los baños que tienen aquí, creo que tienen regaderas, un baño me caería bien- sonrió el director.

-Si, esta bien, yo espero, ha, es verdad, Alastor y Popy dijeron que no tardarían, dicen que ya casi terminan sus declaraciones en el Ministerio- sonrió McGonagall.

-Ha, que bien, eso ya es algo- sonrió Dumbledore tomando la túnica que le ofrecía la jefa de Gryfindor.

-Si, pero esos del Ministerio no tienen cara para pedirnos explicaciones, llegaron muy tarde, y hay muchos fallecidos… sin mencionar a Granger…- dijo seria, pero molesta por la incompetencia del Ministerio.

-¿Qué pasa con Granger?-

Dumbledore y McGonagall se giraron, y vieron a Dolores Umbridge, que en marcaba una cara de interés extraño. Era seguida por 4 hombres más.

-Umbridge- saludo Dumbledore serio, pero McGonagall ni eso, solo la miro con molestia.

-Dumbledore, McGonagall, cuanto tiempo- sonrió con fría educación- Ellos son los aurores Finell, Sahdoth, Milkan y Cho, estarán a cargo de la seguridad de la niña Granger- dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

-¿Perdón?- dijo McGonagall claramente molesta.

-Así es, el Ministerio se hará cargo de Granger de ahora en adelante, esta bajo sospecha de magia oscura, y de provocar las muertes en Hogsmeade-

**-¿¡QUÉ!?-** grito McGonagall furiosa.

-Así es- asintió Umbridge complacida de su reacción.

-Pero ella salvo a casi todos! Ella se enfrento a Quien-usted-sabe y casi muere! Y to—

McGongall fue interrumpida por una señal amable de Dumbledore, así que de mala gana, guardo silencio de nuevo.

-Disculpa Umbridge, pero eso es completamente contradictorio ¿no crees?- sonrió Dumbledore.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Umbridge seria.

-Que si Granger participo en las muertes, ¿Por qué habría de haber peleado con Voldemort?- sonrió el director, al ver como todos los presentes daban un salto del susto, por escuchar el nombre del Lord Oscuro.

-N-no digas ese nombre!- le reprocho Umbridge molesta, acomodándose el moño rosa de su túnica.

-Claro, disculpa- sonrió Dumbledore con calma.

-Y sobre lo que has dicho, eso lo estamos investigando, el Ministerio decidirá, siempre hacemos lo correcto- dijo Umbridge con orgullo.

-Claro, claro, ¿Pero que dicen las personas que sobrevivieron a Hogsmeade? Seguro que ya les han preguntado ¿Verdad?- sonrió el Director.

-Ug, aun esta por verse eso- dijo Umbridge seria.

-Ho, ¿Entonces como planean poner a Granger bajo custodia sin una declaración que la acuse? Por que me imagino que alguien le acuso ¿No? Por que de lo contrario, no seria necesario que estuviesen aquí, ¿No crees Minerva?- sonrían Dumbledore con calma.

-Es cierto, me gustaría ver esa orden director, después de todo, Granger e una menor, no puede defenderse a ella misma, así que necesitara que alguien le proteja- sonrió Minerva.

-Claro, un adulto calificado- añadió Dumbledore.

-Además de un respetado mago- sonrió Minerva.

-Y que tenga una cuidada reputación de mago blanco- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Si, con títulos que le avalen- añadió McGonagall.

-Como una orden de Merlín- sonrió el director.

-De primera clase sin duda- añadió McGonagall.

-Ho, pero miren, creo que ese seria yo, jojojo- sonrió Dumbledore divertido.

-Creo que si director, sin duda no hay nadie más calificado- sonrió McGonagall mirando con diversión la cara roja e hinchada del coraje de Umbridge.

-Bien, muy bien, entonces nos veremos pronto Dumbledore- dijo molesta, y se retiro rápidamente a grandes zancadas, seguida de los 4 aurores.

-¿Qué piensa que quisiera?- pregunto McGonagall seria.

-No es tanto ella Minerva, sino más bien todo el consejo, algo traman, y creo que Jane es parte fundamental de eso- dijo Dumbledore serio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Despierta de una maldita vez_

-Mmm… ¿Qué paso?- dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos y mirando frente a ella a Orochi, que no se veía nada feliz.

_Casi te matan, ha, y perdiste, que novedad_ sonrió con malicia.

-¿Y los demás?, ¿Están bien?, ¿Dónde esta Voldemort?- pregunto Hermione incorporándose rápidamente.

_Están vivos, pero yo me preocuparía m__ás por mí ahora, después de todo nos acabas de meter en un gran lío_ dijo con fastidio.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Hermione seria.

_Solo míralas, están furiosas_ dijo Orochi mostrando la jaula dorada, donde se veían como retumbaban, como si lago los golpeara para poder salir.

-¿Son las demás cabezas?- pregunto Hermione seria.

_Dejaste que nos mancillaran_ le dijo con desprecio.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

_El tipo llamado Voldemort__ nos maldijo, nos marco como suyas y tu eres la única responsable de eso! Debiste llamarnos! Hubiésemos podido ganarle, pero no! Tú! TÚ TENIAS QUE HAVER SENTIDO MIEDO!_ Le grito Orochi furiosa.

-Debía intentar ganarle…- dijo Hermione seria, bajando la mirada apenada.

_No me vengas con estupidas excusas! No soy una imbecil como con los que sueles tratar! Lo vi! No me mientras! En cuanto viste a esos chicos tratando de ayudarte te decidiste a pelear con todo, pero no quisiste convocarnos! Sentiste miedo, miedo de que ellos vieran en lo que te podías convertir! Sentiste vergüenza de nosotros!_ Le grito Orochi tomando rápidamente a Hermione con su cola, y apretándola con deseos de matarla.

-UG!- gimió Hermione sintiendo como la piel escamosa de Orochi le empezaba a quemar.

No te pases de lista conmigo, soy la cabeza de la muerte, y puedo ver dentro de ti estupida, este insulto no te lo pasare, vas a pagar por esta ofensa, empezando ahora silbo Orochi fríamente.

-HAAAAAAAA!!!-

Hermione comenzó a retorcerse con punzadas de intenso dolor, sentía como su piel era casi arrancada de su cuerpo, como si quisieran triturársela.

-HAAAAAA-AAAAAAA!!!-

_Grita todo lo que puedas, __destrózate la garganta en tu intento de buscar auxilio, grita, grita cuanto quieras, por que nadie vendrá a ayudarte_ se sonrió Orochi, mirando el cuerpo de Hermione retorcerse con fuertes fuerza. Mientras las demás cabezas se sonreían con placer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 día después del incidente de Hogsmeade……………

Las investigaciones sobre Hogsmeade han comenzado, el ministerio al no llegar a tiempo se ha visto fuerte mente criticado por toda la sociedad mágica, tachándolos de incompetentes.

En vista de esto, el ministerio a estado buscando un "Chivo Expiatorio" sobre el cual hacerle caer la culpa de lo sucedido.

En un principio tomaron a Hermione para culparle por lo sucedido, alegando magia negra debido a su tatuaje en su brazo derecho.

Esto solo les hizo mas daño que antes, ya que muchos de los sobrevivientes declararon como ella habia sido la primera en llegar y tratar de ayudar, algunos de los que salieron al ultimo de Hogsmeade confirmaron que él responsable de todo habia sido el mismo Lord Oscuro.

Los aurores de la Orden que fueron encontrados en Hogsmeade han sido tomados en custodia por el ministerio, para interrogarlos sobre los hechos ocurridos, todos confirmaron lo dicho por los sobrevivientes del ahora inexistente pueblo.

"Jane" Granger se habia enfrentado al Lord Oscuro, y casi habia perdido la vida en ello. Solo para proteger ha los que quedaban con vida.

El Profeta a satirizado la participación del Ministerio en el caso de Hogsmeade, alegando su estupidez al tratar de encontrar a quien echarle la culpa, cuando en realidad todo se debía a su mal estructura y orden.

El nombre de H. "Jane" –La niña que vivió— Granger, se a extendido por casi toda Europa.

Libros de historia comienzan a trazar su nombre.

El pasado esta cambiando, y el futuro que se conocía, ya no existe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ese mismo día en Hogwarts……………………

-¿Dónde esta el director!?, Tenemos que hablar con él!- dijo Molly furiosa, goleando el escritorio de su jefa de casa.

-Prewett basta ya! – le reprendió McGonagall seria.

-No! Nadie nos dice nada! Ni el director o usted! Queremos saber como esta Jane!- grito Sirius golpeando también el escritorio.

-Black! Basta ya ambos!- gruño McGonagall furiosa, poniéndose de pie indignada por el comportamiento de sus leones.

-Queremos saber la verdad, ¿Cómo esta Jane?- pregunto Remus serio.

-No nos iremos sin saberlo- dijo Jame serio.

-Así es, así que díganos- dijo Arthur serio.

-El director se los dirá cuando regrese, por el momento aun sigue ocupado en San Mungo, ahora váyanse todos, es hora de la comida- dijo McGonagall seria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mismo día en Hogwarts, por la noche……………………

-¿Qué dice el Profeta?- pregunto Narcisa.

-Sobre lo que paso en Hogsmeade, la torpeza del ministerio, y que Granger esta en San Mungo- dijo Snape doblando el periódico con algo de molestia.

-Aun sigue viva, increíble- sonrió Bellatrix con calma.

-El amo resulto ser siempre el mejor, lo sabia- sonrió Lucius, que estaba junto con todos en la sala común de Slytherin.

-Si, es verdad- dijo Snape serio, sintiendo como la mano le temblaba.

Aun recordaba lo que habia visto. Su amo gustaba de "Jane".

Cuando Voldemort comenzó a acariciarla, sintió una gran punzada de odio, quería detenerlo, decirle que la soltara, que le dejara en paz. Pero solo se habia dedicado a mirar. Solo eso.

Miro la tortura, la sangre, todo.

Y no hizo nada. Nunca intento nada, no se quejo, no grito, ni siquiera golpeo la barrera. Solo temblaba de miedo al ver el poder de su amo sobre "Jane".

Y solo escuchaba la voz en su cabeza que le decía que no se acercara, que la dejara y se preocupara por él. Por que el amo no era tonto, el se daría cuenta de lo que él sentía, y por lo que habia visto cuando la marco como su hembra, no estaría nada feliz por eso.

Era mejor no interferir, solo mirar el poder de su amo. Un poder tan grande que él nunca alcanzaría. Así que se rindió. Dio un paso atrás, y agacho la cabeza como un cordero; como un cobarde.

El amor siempre fue para él algo estupido. Mediocre. Pasajero capricho.

Hasta que ella llego.

La única que le miraba y le sonreía, a pesar de ser de un nivel superior, siempre que la veía miraba su espalda, siempre avanzaba sin detenerse.

Y el sólo quería seguir así, seguir tras ella mirando como avanzaba. Hacer cualquier cosa que a ella le hiciera feliz, con tal de sólo estar a su lado. Sólo eso.

Pero en el momento de la verdad… Bajo la cabeza. He hizo como que no vio nada.

_Lo siento…_ se dijo Snape con pesar. Al final el miedo y su propia seguridad pudieron más.

-Me gustaría ver a Granger como la mascota del amo-

Todos se giraron y vieron a Bellatrix, que miraba el techo con una sonrisa infantil.

Nadie entendió mucho esa frase, y le dejaron pasar, muchas veces habían oído a su compañera hablar sola, como contestándose a si misma. Así que mejor darle por su lado, ya que nunca sabían con que intención decía las cosas.

Y quizás fue mejor así, Bellatrix disfrutaba de su propio mundo, donde solo habia dos figuras que interesaban, su amo, oscuro y poderoso, de firmes convicciones de exterminarlo todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Un poder tan destructivo, que solo te dejaba lugar a seguirle, o morir.

Y el otro, una chica volátil, sin miramientos, de crueles ojos que no aceptan ordenes, un poder que no es blanco ni negro, con tantos matices que te pierdes a su paso, un misterio cautivante en sus movimientos, deseosa de poder sin miramientos, y sin ataduras.

Así era su nueva figura, que ahora compartía el lugar con su amo, quien por muchos años solo tenia ese lugar.

Pero ella era así, tan indomable que ni su amo le habia hecho arrodillarse, habia perdido sin duda, su amo habia mostrado su poder, enseñando que él, y solo él merecía todo. Hasta la chica que le retaba a cada paso y ahora sucumbía como su propiedad.

La matanza sin sentido, absoluta. Eso era lo único que importaba, y por eso habia elegido. Ya no habia dudas de quien era el más fuerte. Ahora solo habia de nuevo un solo amo en su mundo. Solo uno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Filch estaba en su oficina, que ahora, a diferencia de su futuro anterior, lucia pulcra y limpia, las cadenas ya no colgaban del techo, todo estaba en perfecto orden, los archiveros estaban brillando de lo bien cuidados que estaban, en su escritorio tenia una tetera con una taza humeante preparada, habia cuadros de paisajes en los muros, y una lámpara mágica que alumbraba muy bien el lugar, hasta parecía acogedor.

-Ten mi Norris, come tu cena- sonrió Argus, poniendo sobre su escritorio un platito de plata, con el nombre de su gata, donde habia un exquisito salmón que le habia comprado.

Su gata le ronroneo agradecida, y empezó a comer.

Argus le acaricio el lomo con cariño, y tomo otro plato, sirvió carne cruda en el, y se acerco al librero que tenía, donde estaba Dlanor, que miraba ningún lado en particular.

-Come algo Dlanor, la maestra se enojara si te ve con bajo peso- sonrió Argus con calma, pero Dlanor solo le miro con una mirada vacía, y le dio la espalda. No quería comer.

Argus negó con pesar, y solo dejo el palto cerca de Dlanor, quizás querría comer más tarde.

La noche anterior todo habia sido un gran caos, cuando recibió la nota de su maestra, de inmediato se preparo y vigilo la entrada del castillo, con Dlanor y Norris a su lado en su forma normal, pero listo para cualquier cosa.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho varios gritos, fue casi enseguida cuando vio salir a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Popy y a Hagrid del castillo.

Después de eso, todo se volvió confuso, Dumbledore abrió la puertas de Hogwarts, varios magos ya estaban ahí, pero se veían sorprendidos por las personas que venían corriendo del Hogsmeade, gritando algo de un fuego, de muertos y de Dios sabe que cosas más.

El obedeció a Dumbledore y se quedo con Popy y Hagrid a cuidar de los heridos que llegaban.

Pero Dlanor no lo hizo, cuando Dumbledore y los demás magos desaparecieron, el voló hacia Hogsmeade.

No supo nada más después de eso, estaba muy ocupado ayudando a Popy con todos los heridos.

Ya una hora después, varios miembros del Ministerio entraron haciendo preguntas estupidas, pero por suerte a él no le preguntaron nada, quizás pensaron que un simple conserje Squib no sabría nada. Sintió ganas de reírse en su cara, pero lo dejo pasar, ya que ahora tendría que buscar a Dlanor, que no habia regresado, ya que si alguien del ministerio le veía, seguro no lo dejaría con vida.

Aprovechando la distracción del ministerio, fue a su oficina, ya que era mejor que vieran a uno de los hombres de blanco, y no al conserje de Hogwarts husmeando por Hogsmeade.

Fue cuando noto a Dlanor, estaba en la ventana, mirando hacia la oficina sin decir nada, en cuanto lo vio, Dlanor voló hasta el librero donde se habia quedado hasta entonces.

Él no dijo nada, al menos ya se sentía mejor de ver que Dlanor estaba bien, pero le alarmo ver que tenia sangre en las patas, así que decidió curarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no tenia nada (Eso y parte de que Dlanor se dejara a garrar sin andar tratando de sacarle los ojos)

Al parecer el ave de su ama habia atacado a alguien. ¿Quien? No tenia idea, pero sabia que de seguro tendría una gran herida, le habia limpiado hasta pequeños pedazos de piel de una de las garras. Si Dlanor habia atacado a alguien, seguramente tendría una herida muy dolorosa.

Dejo a Dlanor en su oficina, y regreso a ayudar a Popy con los demás heridos.

_Pero ahora me pregunto como estará la maestra…_ pensó Argus con pesar, mirando el periódico del Profeta en su escritorio, donde narraban todo lo que habia pasado en Hogsmeade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 días después del incidente de Hogsmeade……………

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Dumbledore serio, mirando frente a el a Hermione, que levitaba dentro de una gran esfera verde claro.

Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, pero brillaba casi de forma traslucida, como la de un fantasma, y se apreciaba de forma casi salvaje una cicatriz roja eléctrica en su espalda, le abarcaba del hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera del lado derecho.

Parecía como un parasito con ramificaciones de venas tratando de extenderse por toda su espalda, se movía y palpitaba, como si estuviese viva.

Era una visión repúgnate.

-Esta estable, perdió mucha sangre, y bueno, estaba clínicamente muerta cuando llego, pero logramos revivirla a tiempo, la tenemos en esta esfera de magia sanadora, es un área completamente pura, su cuerpo ha quedado casi sin función inmunológica, no puede sanar ya de forma normal, y todo es debido a la maldición en su espalda, creo que será una marca maldita- dijo el sanador serio.

-Ya veo, nunca se curara- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Eso me temo, estamos luchando por controlar la expansión de la maldición, pero creo que será muy difícil, quizás deba quedarse dentro de la esfera unos 2 meses, si no es que más- dijo el sanador serio.

-Entiendo, ¿Puede recibir visitas?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-No por el momento, a usted lo dejo pasar por que ser quien es, pero nadie más puede entrar, aun esta delicada- dijo serio.

-Entiendo, entonces vendré a verla mañana- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Claro- asintió el sanador.

Dumbledore salio de de con Hermione, pensando en todo lo que le habia dicho el sanador, pero casi a la salida del hospital, se sorprendió a ver a Barty Crouch.

-Buenas días Sr. Dumbledore- sonrió Barty con algo de malicia y le entrego un sobre.

Dumbledore le vio con seriedad, y lo abrió.

Era un citatorio para hablar con el consejo del Ministerio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Dios! Este cap ha estado corto! Lo siento! Pero tengo trabajo y ya me debo de ir ! XD

En el siguiente la conti!

Una aclaración!

En la medicina, se dice que alguien puede ser revivido, antes pasados 5 minutos de su muerte, clínicamente comprobada.

Ya que es el tiempo que todos los órganos viven después de que el corazón a dejado de bombear sangre al cerebro, y que se les puede revivir sin tener que sufrir daños cerebrales, quedar cuadriplegico, entre otras cosas.

Y bueno, ya saben que fue lo que rasguño a Voldemort en la cara, fue Dlanor.

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME A AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO**

Y DE HECHO, GRCIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBO ESTE CAP! GRACIAS! ERES GENIAL:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :** **Demona, ****Anonimo,** **santiago **(um, perdona todos lo errores, y gracias por los datos, me disculpo por la falta de cronología, nos vemos) **Annie****KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(**panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	28. Segundo Año XV: Llorándole a la luna

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 27**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 15**

"**Llorándole a la luna"**

Después del incidente de Hogsmeade, segundo día por la tarde……………

-Buenos días Dumbledore-

-Buenos días para todos ustedes- sonrió este, mirando a todos los miembros del consejo que le miraban con impaciencia.

-Nos alegra que hayas recibido nuestro mensaje, y vinieras cuanto antes- sonrió un anciano flacucho y calvo.

-A mí también me alegra estar aquí- sonrió Dumbledore, mirando de reojo a Umbridge sonreírse como un sapo apunto de pescar su comida.

-Bueno, iremos al grano Dumbledore, no te haremos perder más el tiempo- sonrió otro anciano regordete de espeso bigote.

-Queremos darte un puesto entre nuestro consejo, el de vise-presidente- sonrió el anciano flacucho.

-¿Qué nos dices Dumbledore? Alguien con tu gran carrera y honores seguramente consideraría esta gran oportunidad, no es cualquier puesto, es uno de los mejores y más exclusivos, sin duda- sonrió un hombre maduro, de barba abundante.

-Claro, que rechazarlo también seria un insulto al consejo mismo, que ha decido honrarte- sonrió Umbridge con amabilidad.

Dumbledore vio al todo el consejo con su clásica sonrisa de amabilidad. Ya se lo suponía.

-El consejo me ha honrado sin duda alguna, jamás habia recibido tal grado de halago, pero por el momento, mis deberes en Hogwarts me son de lo mas satisfactorios, después de todo, a mi edad ya no se puede andar en esto de la política, jojo, mis huesos ya están cansados, una vida pacifica es lo que necesito, y nada mejor para eso que seguir en Hogwarts- sonrió Dumbledore, mirando con su siempre amigable sonrisa, como todo el consejo le miro con molestia.

-Claro, lo entendemos Dumbledore, eso era todo, puedes retirarte- dijo serio el anciano flaco y calvo.

-Gracias, hasta luego- sonrió Dumbledore, y salio del salón del consejo.

La puerta se abrió y cerro en un sonido hueco y sordo, y todos los del consejo del Ministerio se miraron con seriedad.

-Umbridge, comunícate con tu hombre en San Mungo, dile que proceda- dijo el anciano de espeso bigote.

-Enseguida- sonrió Umbridge, y desapareció de su asiento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore salón del salón del ministerio, pensando en que sus sospechas eran ciertas. El Ministerio estaba demasiado interesado en "Jane".

_Quizás le quieran para usarla, después de todo, desde que Voldemort inicio su guerra el Ministerio a sido tachado de incompetente, necesitan algo para de erguirse de nuevo, y nada mejor que una nueva y poderosa arma_ pensaba Dumbledore serio, tan concentrado, que no vio a una persona, con la cual choco.

-Ha, lo siento- se disculpo Dumbledore con su usual sonrisa amable.

-Iee, no se disculpe, fue mi culpa, sumimasen- se disculpo la joven mujer con la que habia tropezado, vestía una túnica azul oscura, y bajo esta, un hermoso kimono blanco, con flores de color azul oscuro. Era japonesa sin duda.

-Ho, no descuide- sonrio Dumbledore.

-Bueno, con permiso- sonrió la mujer, y paso por el lado de Dumbledore, este de inmediato la miro con sorpresa, y la vio alejarse rápidamente.

Dumbledore salio del ministerio a paso calmado, para no levantar sospechas, una vez afuera, fue a tomar un café al callejón Diagón.

Ordeno, y tomo mesa.

Pasado un rato, y viendo que nadie le habia seguido, saco el papel que la mujer del kimono le habia dado discretamente en su mano al pasar por su lado.

_El ministerio planea algo con la niña Granger.._

_Tengo información que le servirá._

_Pasare a saludarlo a su casa esta noche a su casa._

_Es el único lugar seguro que conozco._

Dumbledore destruyo el texto de inmediato, y apresuro su café.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después del incidente de Hogsmeade, segundo día por la noche……………

Dumbledore estaba en el recibidor de su casa, donde tenía la chimenea y puerta a la vista, no sabia por donde llegaría su enigmática visita, así que mejor estar preparado.

Miro el reloj sobre la chimenea. 7:45.

/PUF!/

Dumbledore se giro de inmediato, y vio como una nube de humo blanco apareció en medio del recibidor, dejando al descubierto a la mujer del kimono, que le miraba con seriedad.

-Buenas noches, disculpe por no darle hora de mi llegada, pero no podía garantizar nada, me tiene muy vigila el Ministerio, soy Miki Nekoi, mucho gusto- dijo la mujer seria.

-Mucho gusto señorita Nekoi, sol Albus Dumbledore- sonrió este sorprendido- Hu, disculpe señorita... ¿Pero como apareció así? He, no se ofenda, pero, yo mismo selle mi casa para que nadie pudiera aparecerse – dijo el director muy pasmado.

-Ho , lo siento, es una técnica secreta de mi país, un contra sello de aparición, nada difícil para una maga de grado Jonnin como yo- dijo con orgullo Miki.

-Ho, ya veo- sonrió Dumbledore. Decidido. Las próximas vacaciones, a Japón!

-Iré al grano, ya que no cuento con mucho tiempo, soy una de las encargadas del escuadrón de investigación sobre Jane Granger, que el ministerio creo para investigarla, nos contrato como especialistas en varias de las doctrinas de nuestra cultura, como artes marciales, manejo del Kendo entre otras cosas, que no es necesario explicar, puede buscarlo en libros, ya que son parte de las técnicas que usa la niña Granger para sus ataques- dijo seria.

-Si, entiendo- sonrió Dumbledore, ofreciéndole un asiento, Miki acepto, y mientras Dumbledore apareció el te y escuchaba con calma lo que decía su invitada. Le era completamente desconocido eso _¿Así que un escudaron de investigación sobre Jane? No se por que me sorprende, era de esperarse que el Ministerio hiciera lago como eso, algo buscan_ se decía Dumbledore serio.

-En fin, yo soy la encargada del área de simbología, me encargo de estudiar el tatuaje grabado que tiene la niña Granger en su mano, que descubrí era una marca de invocación, descuide, hay libros sobre eso— dijo Nekoi seria, mirando con algo de molestia como Dumbledore no entendió nada de lo que dijo— Um, lea un libro sobre marcas de invocación, cultívense un poco, tampoco que me voy a quedar toda la noche explicándolo todo, no tengo su tiempo— dijo seria, y el director noto con algo de diversión como la maga frente a él se parecía mucho a cierta Hufflepuff.

-Aquí tiene su te- sonrió el director, pasándole una taza.

-Gracias, bueno, el caso es que comparto información con los demás departamentos, para hacer conjeturas de hasta que nivel puede llegar esa niña, hasta ahí todo bien, solo era recaudar información, hasta que mi compañero Aoshi descubrió que el tatuaje no solo era de invocación, sino una marca maldita de Biju, que significa bestia con cola, en este caso, es el Biju Hachibi, o la bestia de ocho colas, también conocida como Yamanata No Orochi, una serpiente de nuestra mitología- dijo Nekoi seria.

-Disculpa, ¿Ese Boji, no es un fantasma entonces?- pregunto.

-No es "Boji", es Biju, BI-JU, es simple- dijo Nekoi algo molesta. Al parecer todo lo que le habían dicho sobre Dumbledore, habia sido muy exagerado _Al paso que voy tendré que explicarlo todo_ pensó molesta.

-Bueno, ¿En que iba? _Ya se me olvido, eso pasa cuando me interrumpen, a ver, ho, si, ya iba en lo de Aoshi_ Bueno, como les decía, mi compañero Aoshi descubrió que era la marca de un Biju, cosa que no nos sorprendió al principio, después de la llegada de los "Barcos Negros" a Japón en 1859, muchos extranjeros entraron a nuestras tierras, no seria extraño que se haya usado a la bebe de alguna extranjera para sellarle el Biju, después de todo son espíritus sagrados muy fuertes, y la única forma de controlarlos era usando un cuerpo humano, que se convertiría en un Jinchuriki, que significa Poder del Sacrificio Humano-

Dumbledore entonces recordó las palabras de Hermione /…mi tatuaje es un sello, pero también una maldición, ya que Orochi solía ser un espíritu que pedía sacrificios humanos, necesita de sangre para ser invocada, y para eso el mediador, es decir yo, soy maldecida, para poder usar su poder/(fragmento de recuerdo del cap. 21, Segundo año VIII)

_Jane, por cuanto has pasado…_ pensó Dumbledore con pesar.

-En Japón hay en total 9 de estos Biju's, cada uno con la cola que marca el numero que le corresponde asi como su nombre, entre más colas tenga la bestia, más poder tiene, el Hachibi y el Kyuubi son los más fuertes de todos, con 8 y 9 colas respectivamente, ahora, estos espíritus residen en nuestro país, bajo el más reservado de los secretos, nadie sabe sobre ellos y, bueno, con los sucesos que han estado pasando desde el incidente del Orfanato Merlín, la noticia se esparció a todos lados, y ahora más con lo de Hogsmeade-

-Fue solo cuestión de tiempo de que mi país supusiera la existencia de un Biju fuera de nuestra fronteras, habia muchas cosas que respaldaban las sospechas, un poder tan grande no puede ser desatado así nada más, se mando hacer un censo por todo Japón, en busca de los Jinchuriki, mientras tanto, yo fui mandada como espía para averiguar sobre los sucesos aquí en Inglaterra, ya que su Ministerio pidió nuestra ayuda-

-Pero hace una semana recibí la respuesta del censo en mi país- dijo Nekoi con una cara seria y sombría- Ningún Jinchuriki falta en Japón, están los 9 que debían ser-

-¿Eso que significa? - dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Eso significa, que hay dos Hachibi en este momento- dijo Nekoi seria.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Dumbledore con calma.

-Significa, que hay 10 bestias sagradas en este momento, 9 en Japón, y una aquí, significa que hay 2 Yamanata no Orochi, no se como explicar esto, de hacho, nadie se lo a podido explicar, pero mi país a desistido de seguir investigando, ya que sin importar cual sea el Biju de la niña Granger, este nunca se compararía en fuerza a los 9 de nuestro país, el gobierno no se siente amenazado, y le han dejado pasar, pero no el Ministerio, al ver que Japón a "Cedido los derechos", por decirlo de alguna manera, del Hachibi, desean tomar control sobre él- dijo Miki seria.

-Ho, entonces lo que me decías de los planes del Ministerio era sobre esto- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Así es, creo que planean utilizarla como una arma, el escuadrón de investigación a sido reducido, yo y otros compañeros nos regresaremos a Japón en 2 días, el equipo que se queda, esta conformado por especialistas en Biju's y técnicas de control, ya sea de magia negra o blanca, creo que planean sellarla de alguna manera en contra de su voluntad— le dijo seria, y saco un expediente de su túnica— En este expediente, vienen todas las especificaciones que puede conseguir de la investigación que realizamos hasta el día de hoy, espero que le sirva, por que estoy en contra de los planes del Ministerio, lo que planean hacer es algo atroz, incluso han tomado en cuenta la extracción de su Biju si ella no cede, y si eso pasa, la niña Granger morirá- dijo Miki seria.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Dumbledore sorprendido.

-Así es, en nuestra cultura, los Biju son extremadamente poderosos, en la antigüedad decían que era como enfrentarse a un dios, su poder era tal, que naciones enteras se pelearon por sus poderes, fue cuando descubrieron la forma de al menos controlarlos un poco, por medio del sacrificio- dijo seria, y miro el fuego de la chimenea.

-Lo lamento por la pequeña Granger, sin duda ha sido una grave victima, ya que para encerrar a un Biju, y convertirse en un Jinchuriki, siempre se usan a dos, y solo sobrevive uno- dijo seria.

-No entiendo- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Para encerrar a un Biju, se usa un bebé… dentro del vientre de su madre- le dijo Miki con una mirada fría, pero triste.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- dijo Dumbledore sorprendido- E-entontes, quieres decir que la madre, ella…-

-Si, el bebé nace con el Biju dentro de él, pero la madre muere… o más bien, es acecinada por el Biju, que la toma como el sacrificio…- dijo Miki seria.

-Eso… eso es horrible…- dijo Dumbledore serio, mirando con molestia a su invitada.

-No tanto… es la magia de la madre lo que permite al Biju permanecer encerrado, magia antigua y de la más poderosa, el amor- le dijo Miki sonriendo con pesar.

-Eso no es un acto de amor, eso es matar y usar a un inocente para un beneficio egoísta- dijo Dumbledore serio, con una mirada fría.

-Tal vez, pero así es esto, después de todo, ¿No hacen lo mismo ustedes con las personas normales, que llaman muggles?- dijo Miki seria.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Dumbledore serio.

-Jum, veo que en su ego de mago superior no cabe tal mención, la sola posibilidad de verse emparentado con los que llaman "Muggles" les es despreciable- dijo Miki con desprecio.

Dumbledore solo le miro con calma.

-Todos venimos del mismo signo de amor y nacimiento, todos somos iguales, nacemos, crecemos y morimos, solo un pequeño milagro nos separo de las personas no mágicas, y eso les basto para creerles inferiores, ustedes los occidentales tiene un concepto muy sucio y repulsivo hacia los no mágicos, después de todo, no me sorprende, el origen de la palabra "Muggle" es "Estupido"- le sonrió Miki con desprecio.

-No todos piensan eso- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, entonces dígame, ¿Cuántas veces se a molestado en llamarlos personas, y no Muggles?- sonrió Miki, y miro con satisfacción como Dumbledore no le contesto, y bajo la mirada a su te.

-Eso pensé, ustedes los occidentales son extraños, los pacifistas hablan de igualdad y paz entre los dos mundos, y sin embargo, solo mírense, llamando idiotas a sus inferiores, como si fueran una raza, algo peor a un perro, como basura que pisar- dijo Miki con asco.

-Pero bueno, quizás al menos les va un poco mejor a sus propios hermanos no mágicos, ¿Cómo les llaman? Ho, si, Squib's, jum, son de sangre mágica como ustedes, pero sin poder usarla, me imagino que eso les incomoda, un error en su supremacía, por eso les repelen, pero son tan buenos y nobles – decía Miki con sarcasmo— Que al menos les permiten vivir en el mismo mundo que ustedes, aun que no les hacen escuelas, no los educan, no se preocupan por ellos, como si fueran pordioseros, un error que debe ser escondido, un secreto incomodo- dijo Miki seria, mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-Vuestro país no es mejor, usando niños inocentes y matando a sus madres- le dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Es verdad, pero no venga a darse baños de pureza con migo, y diciendo que ustedes son mejores, todo país es lo que es, tiene sus pros y sus contras, nosotros sacrificamos por que no tenemos opción y ustedes discriminan con odio, aun cuando SI tiene la opción de poder cambiarlo- le dijo Miki seria.

-Ambos, usted y yo, somos monstruos a nuestros propios ojos- le dijo seria, mirando a su anfitrión, que hacia lo mismo.

Dos monstruos. Dos lados de la misma moneda.

-Bien, eso es todo, espero que la información le ayude, y pueda salvar a la niña que hasta donde se, es su protegida- dijo Miki seria, levantándose de inmediato.

-Gracias, estoy seguro que con esto podré ayudar a Jane- dijo Dumbledore, que curiosamente, nunca habia sentido tanto gusto de que una visita se fuera. La verdad no peca. Pero incomoda.

-He escuchado que ella se sacrifico por salvar a varias personas- dijo Miki como por casualidad- Es, una gran chica, ojala le hubiera podido conocer- sonrió.

-Ambas hubiesen pasado un buen rato- sonrió Dumbledore.

Miki sonrió con calma, hizo una reverencia, y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Dumbledore miro el expediente que le habia dejado Miki. Era grueso, quizás unas 500 páginas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de la visita de Miki, una hora más tarde……………………….

-¿Están todos? Vaya, que sorpresa- sonrió Dumbledore, mirando a casi toda la Orden reunida en la sala de su casa.

-Venimos en cuanto nos llamo señor- dijo Alastor Mody serio.

-Gracias Alastor, es bueno ver que todos hayan venido, necesitamos hablar de algo importante- dijo Dumbledore serio, y todos asintieron.

-Tiene que ver con la niña Granger, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Edgar Bones.

-Así es, esta reunión es de ella, pero al parecer también trataremos con el Ministerio- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-No entiendo señor, ¿Qué tiene que ver el ministerio?- pregunto una maga confundida, y no era la única.

-Para que me entiendan, necesitare explicarles, así que por favor traten de comprenderlo- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Si- asintieron todos.

Dumbledore paso buen tiempo explicando con calma sobre los planes del Ministerio, y de cómo querían usar a "Jane" y su Biju, además de que ya consideraban incluso matarla para conseguirlo.

-Bueno, se que muchos tienen seguramente muchas dudas, pero si me preguntan cual es mi posición, esa es dando el 100 por ciento de mi apoyo a Jane, le he tratado en estos 2 años, y es una gran chica, como han visto, ella no ha dudado ni un segundo en enfrentarse a Voldemort (salto del susto por parte de todos) e incluso a arriesgado su vida por protegernos, mi confianza, mi apoyo y toda mi fe esta con ella- sonrió Dumbledore.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa, se escucho un murmullo, que después se detuvo.

-Dumbledore, nosotros confiamos en ti, por eso, nosotros confiaremos en Granger, le cuidaremos del Ministerio y de Quien-usted-sabe- sonrió un mago de color.

-Así es! Nosotros estaremos del lado de Granger!- sonrió una maga.

-Si! Los Hufflepuff mandan!- sonrió el mago de aspecto despabilado.

-Gracias…- sonrió Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hospital San Mungo, 10:30 de la noche…………………

Una figura vestida de blanco, entra a la habitación de sanción crítica, donde una esfera verdosa encierra el cuerpo de una chica, que levita suavemente dentro de ella.

La figura saca un frasco pequeño, donde se aprecia un líquido cristalino.

Saca una jeringa, y la llena con la sustancia del frasco.

Se acerca ala chica, que lleva en su espalda, la merca de una maldición roja eléctrica, que palpita como si estuviese viva.

Adentra su mano con suavidad en la esfera, y toma uno de los brazos de la chica, y le inyecta directo en una vena la sustancia.

Por un segundo, el área de la inyección se pone negra, pero luego toma su color natural.

La figura sonríe, y se retira.

Ya hizo lo que tenia que hacer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 días después del incidente de Hogsmeade………………

-¿James?- pregunto Lily vacilante, mientras entraba al cuarto de los menesteres, que tenia sillas, bancos, el piso y las paredes casi destruidas, por el salvaje ataque que habían recibido hacia unos minutos.

Lily miro todo con pesar, y vio a su novio en el centro del salón, le estaba dando la espalda, pero miro como sujetaba su varita con fuerza, casi rompiéndola.

-¿Si, Lily?- pregunto James serio, sin girarse.

-James, ¿Quieres hablar?- pregunto ella entrando, y cerrando al puerta tras ella.

-No, gracias, mejor vete, quisiera estar sólo- dijo James serio.

Lily no se fue, guardo silencio, y siguió mirando la espalda de su novio, que no se movía.

Pasaron varios minutos, quizás hasta horas, Lily no sabría decirlo, ella sólo espero, espero mucho, sólo para saber que pasaba por la mente de su novio, que no le decía nada, y seguía huyendo hacia ese cuarto mágico, donde solía destruir todo, como para soltar la rabia que sentía.

¿Qué rabia? Ella no lo sabía, sólo sabia que necesitaba saber que pasaba. Sólo poder estar más cerca de él. Un poco más.

-Ella no era mala persona…-

Lily miro a su novio, que al fin decía algo, rompiendo el silencio con apenas un murmullo.

-¿Te refieres a Granger?- pregunto Lily, sintiendo sin querer una punzada de celos, ella sabia que la niña no quería nada con su novio, y que la verdad ni le soportaba, además, de que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos al 100 por ciento por James, que ni la quería ver, y siempre hablaba de cómo descubrir que ella en realidad era una maga oscura.

Al principio, ella defendía a la niña, después de todo, ya era hora de que su engreído novio supiera que habia gente mejor que él.

Después, solo escuchaba con diversión sus hipótesis de que la niña era mala, oscura, de que esto, aquello o lo otro. Era divertid verlo tan molesto, haciendo berrinches.

Pero después de un tiempo, le empezó a molestar, la odiaba. ¿Por qué siempre hablaba de ella?, ¿Por qué no sólo la olvidaba?, ¿Por qué no podía ser como antes? Cuando sólo eran los dos, solo ella y él.

_No digas eso Lily… Granger se sacrifico por James y los demás_

Le reprendió una voz dentro de ella.

_Pero al menos muerta James me notaria de nuevo_

Dijo otra voz molesta y furiosa por el abandono de su novio.

-Si, ella… no fue mala después de todo-

La voz de su novio la saco de sus pensamientos, y lo miro preocupada, mirando como él le veía con una sonrisa triste.

-Hubieses visto ese lugar Lily, era horrible, todos esos muertos, todas esas personas tiradas… la sangre, ese olor tan sucio llenando el aire… era, era en verdad horrible…- dijo James acercándose a su novia.

-James…- le susurro suavemente Lily, acariciando la mejilla de su novio.

-En ese momento, solo pensaba en mí, en hacerme el héroe, en mostrar que era el mejor, para que esa Granger viera quien era yo…- le sonrió James con calma, acariciando uno de los mechones rojos de Lily.

-Pero… en eso ella llego… tambaleándose, llena de heridas, sangrando y… y solo diciendo que nos fuéramos, que huyéramos…- le dijo James serio, bajando la mirada avergonzado— Ella no pensaba en ella, ella pensaba en nosotros, sentí mucho coraje, me decía "Cállate! Cállate Granger!" Por que, quería que viera quien era yo, que yo podía ser tan grande como ella… quería que todos lo vieran…-dijo con pesar.

-Y luego… se pone frente a nosotros, y nos dice que hay personas esperándonos, personas que se pondrán muy tristes si no nos veían regresar, fue cuando la mira por primera vez Lily… ella, ella se veía muy triste, cómo si no tuviese nada por quien vivir, por quien regresar…- le dijo James serio, besando la frente de Lily.

-Y ella se encerró con ese loco, dispuesta a morir por nosotros, por que nosotros viviéramos… verla pelear… ver, ver lo que ése maldito le hacia me hizo sentir furioso, muy furioso- le decía James con voz débil, abrazándola con suavidad, y recostando su cabeza sobre la de Lily.

-Me hizo enojar mucho… por que no pude decirle, que la esperábamos, que la queríamos verle de nuevo, que quería verla para pelear una vez más… que si habia alguien que la esperaba y que lloraría por ella si no volvía…- susurro en voz queda, mientras Lily levanto la mirada con sus ojos llorosos.

Ella lloraba.

Por que él estaba llorando.

Sentía las lagrimas de James bajar por su frente, las sentía tan calidas que le hacían llorar de tristeza.

-Fui, muy cruel con ella…- susurro James casi como un suspiro.

-Esta bien James… ella sabe que no fue tu culpa, ella es una gran persona…- le dijo sonriendo con calma, dándole una mentira piadosa a la persona que amaba. Mintiéndole solo para que sonriera para ella de nuevo.

James le sonrió a su novia muy contento, no quería verla llorar por él.

Seco las lagrimas de ella con un suave beso en sus labios.

Y sólo deseo ver a esa niña.

Sólo para decirle… lo que no pudo decir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Estupido árbol…- dijo Sirius molesto, mirando el roble que habia estando golpeando, que ahora se mostraba con la corteza rota, y lleno de sangre.

Sirius suspiro cansado, y miro sus manos, tenía los nuditos casi destrozados de tanto golpearse.

Pero no le importo, y empezó a golpear de nuevo el árbol.

En cada golpe dejaba toda la impotencia que sentía, no pudo proteger a la chica que le gustaba, ella habia terminado casi muerta. Y quizás… quizás él la habia…

-MALDITO!!- grito Sirius golpeando con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como algo se habia roto en su mano derecha.

-Gg- gruño molesto, mirando como se habia terminado de romper la mano.

Primero sintió mucha rabia, pateo el árbol contadas sus fuerzas, hasta que no pudo más.

-Maldita sea… maldita sea…- dijo Sirius cayendo de rodillas, vencido por el dolor que su cuerpo gritaba.

Como le dolía.

Le dolía demasiado.

No las heridas.

No sus huesos rotos.

No se dolía por él.

Si no por ella.

-Maldición…- dijo mirando el árbol lleno de sangre.

No habia podido protegerla. Solo habia visto su espalda como en cada duelo.

Siempre era lo mismo.

Siempre él perdía. Siempre le veía alejarse de él. Siempre veía su espalda mientras ella avanzaba y él se quedaba atrás.

Ella siempre avanzaba. Siempre de frente con la cabeza en alto. Dándolo todo en cada duelo, y en todo lo que hacia.

Él era insignificante a su lado. Pequeño y minúsculo. No era nada.

Por eso se sentía tan feliz cuando ella le miraba, cuando pronunciaba su nombre aun que fuera para insultarlo, por que era en esos únicos momento cuando ella sólo le miraba a él. A nadie más.

Era en ese lapso de tiempo donde quería que siempre fuera así.

Odiaba perder, pero odia más que ella ya no el mirara. Quería que viera qué el podía ser digno de ella. Que viera que él podía caminar a su lado sin problemas. Sin importar nada.

Pero de nuevo ella siguió de frente. El sólo miro su espalda mientras ella avanzaba.

Ella era tan grande.

Tan difícil de alcanzar.

Y él tan insignificante.

Ella lucho por ellos. Por salvarlos. Sin importar si vivía o moría.

Pero él no quería que ella muriera o que luchara.

Quería… deseaba que ella… deseaba decirle, aun que sólo fuera una vez, que él si la esperaba, que él si quería verla de nuevo, que él moriría por ella sin pensárselo.

Que él si lloraría por su ausencia.

Pero no le dijo nada.

Y ella se fue pensando que nadie le esperaba. Que nadie le recordaría.

-Quisiera ser más fuerte… más fuerte de los que soy… sólo por ti…- se dijo con pesar, recostándose sobre el tronco del árbol.

Y aspirando ese aire que olía a sangre.

Miro sus manos y sonrió. Estaban destrozadas y le punzaban del dolor.

Pero lo necesitaba.

Por que debía ser castigado.

No sabia que habia hecho.

Pero sentía que debían juzgarle y castigarle.

Por que ella habia sufrido por él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Esta vació…- dijo Remus con pesar, mirando la habitación de Hermione con cuidado.

El recibidor estaba vació, no habia nadie, solo varios periódicos del profeta en el suelo de las entregas anteriores, revistas y algunos cupones, el fuego en la chimenea se habia apagado hacia tiempo ya, y sólo soltaba algo de humo. Se sorprendió al no ver a Dlanor.

-Ha, quizás no debí de traer esto- dijo sonriendo con algo de melancolía, mirando una bolsa con carme cruda que habia tomado de las cocinas.

Suspiró con pesadez, y miro hacia el cuarto de Hermione.

La cama seguía revuelta.

Se sonrojo un poco con pena, y camino nervioso hacia el cuarto.

Estaba también vació, sólo la cama se veía con algo de vida por lo desordenada que estaba.

Eso y un poco de polvo acumulado por los días, era lo único que mostraba que ya habia pasado el tiempo, y que nadie habia estado en ese cuarto.

Sonrió con ánimo, y se subió las mangas de la túnica.

Él haría él aseo.

Limpiaría el cuarto, y lo arreglaría.

Así cuando ella regresara, se pondría muy feliz, por que alguien le habia dado la bienvenida.

Ella no lo sabía.

Pero él la esperaría, cuidaría todo lo que ella más amaba, de Dlanor, de su cuarto, de sus amigos, y de cualquier cosa.

No le importaba.

Sólo quería mostrarle… que él seguía esperando.

_E__lla regresara, lo sé se_ dijo sonriendo muy contento, mientras doblaba la cama con cuidado.

Termino de tenderla, y miro los libreros y la mesa llenos de polvo.

Saco su varita, y recordó algunos hechizos que solía hacer su abuela para limpiar, hacia tiempo que no la veía, así que apenas recordaba.

Al final sólo pudo recordar el que removía el polvo, con ese le basto, y empezó a limpiar.

Termino pronto la habitación, y paso al recibidor.

Lo limpio del polvo, y recogió las revistas y periódicos.

-¿He?- dijo al ver la correspondencia.

El periódico no le sorprendido, pero le llamaron la atención las revistas, todas eran directas de Japón, en su idioma original.

Habia varias muy gruesas, casi como un diccionario telefónico, de varios colores, y con portadas como de caricaturas. (Son los Taku-bon, es la versión piloto de la historia de un manga, que se lanza al mercado en una gran revista donde comparte lugar con varias más, si la historia gana seguidores, se le pasa a una edición exclusiva, que son los conocidos tomos de mangas)

Remus miro las diversas portadas y lo único que habia entendido, es que una decía en ingles "JUMP COMICS" (Editorial japonesa dedicada a sacar historias Shonen, o "para chicos", como Bleach, Death Note, Dragon Ball, etc…)

-Jane… tiene gustos muy raros…- sonrió Remus con pena, mientras acomodaba todo en la mesa y en orden.

No tardo mucho en limpiar todo, sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Ha!- Remus se giro de golpe, y vio sorprendido a Argus Filch, acompañado por su fiel gata, que de inmediato se subió a la mesa, y le miro con desconfianza.

Remus se pudo nervioso, pero en eso noto a alguien en particular.

-Dlanor!- sonrió Remus, al ver que este estaba en el hombro del conserje, mirándolo sorprendido.

-Kra- grazno Dlanor y voló al cuarto de su ama, pasando a todos de largo.

-Hice una pregunta- dijo Argus serio, mirando con molestia al pequeño intruso.

-Ha! Lo siento! S-sólo vine a limpiar y… bueno y recoger las revistas y … y…- Remus estaba todo nervioso, no tenia buena excusa para lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Nunca se ha visto bien ver a un chico en el cuarto de una chica.

-Jum- dijo Argus mirando todo el cuarto, era verdad, estaba limpio- ¿Tú que eres de la niña que vive aquí?- dijo serio.

-S-soy su amigo!- dijo Remus nervioso.

-Ella no esta aquí, así que vete- le dijo Argus serio.

-Si, se que esta en San Mungo…- dijo Remus con pesar.

-Así es, ahora vete-

-Ha, disculpe, p-pero no sabe si Jane esta bien ¿O sí?- pregunto Remus preocupado.

Argus alzo una ceja sorprendido. Nadie llamaba a su maestra por su nombre… bueno, él no lo hacia, por que en el fondo le tenia mucho respeto y cariño _Cosa de la cual nunca se va a enterar, primero muerto_ se dijo divertido. Pero hasta donde sabia, sus amigos si.

-Vaya, entonces si eres su amigo- sonrió Argus más relajado.

-Ha, s-si, es que, estaba preocupado por Dlanor… e-ella lo quiere mucho… y, y, pensé que debía venir a alimentarlo… y … y eso…- dijo Remus sonrojándose apenado.

-Pero no estaba ¿Y limpiaste su cuarto?- dijo Argus sorprendido.

-Ha… he… esto… pe-pensé que, que si llegaba, s-seria bueno que viera, que viera que, que estamos feliz de verla de nuevo, y, y, y, que, y que…- Remus ya no dijo nada, se habia puesto rojo hasta las orejas, solo de pensar en agregar "Y que yo si la espere".

Argus sonrió divertido. Sólo era cuestión de sumar 2+2 y ya sabía por que él chico estaba ahí.

_Ha, niños idiotas, sin duda son __jóvenes, tienen la hormona a todo lo que da jeje_ sonrió para sí.

-Ya veo, bien, ten por seguro que ella apreciara esto- le dijo Argus sonriendo con calma.

-¿Enserio?- sonrió Remus.

-Si, por que te olvidaste de ti mismo, y viniste a preocuparte por los demás- le dijo con calma, mirando la bolsa con carne cruda que Remus habia dejado sobre la mesa, y ahora la Sra. Norris olisqueaba.

-Ella siempre aprecia esa clase de cosas- le dijo sonriendo.

Remus vio a Argus sorprendido.

-¿U-usted conoce a Jane? Es que habla cómo si la conociera- dijo.

-Si, le conozco, es una pequeña insolente con patas- dijo Argus divertido.

-Ha… bueno, ti-tiene su carácter- sonrió Remus sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Carácter? Carácter es lo que tiene un niño de 5 años en una rabieta, ella lo que tiene son los pantalones bien puestos con un látigo en ambas manos- sonrió Argus, al ver como Remus sin evitarlo reía muy divertido.

Argus suspiro con calma, y miro hacia el cuarto de su maestra, Dlanor estaba en la ventana, mirando el horizonte.

_Ha, maestra, espero que regreses, por que tu perico no ha querido comer nada en estos días_ pensó preocupado Argus, pero se giro de nuevo al chico, y vio que este estaba con Norris, dándole un poco de carne cruda.

-Esa carne, ¿Era para el perico?-

-¿Perico?-

-Si, el avechucho- sonrió Argus señalando a Dlanor.

-Ha, si, pero no se si le guste- sonrió Remus apenado.

-M, pues no se, no ha querido comer nada en estos días, por eso lo traje aquí, pensé que al menos ya en su hogar quizás querría comer algo- suspiro Argus.

-¿No ha comido nada en estos 3 días?- pregunto Remus sorprendido.

-No, creo, que extraña a su dueña, se ve que le tenia cariño- dijo Argus mirando a Dlanor.

-Ya veo…- dijo Remus, y tomo una decisión.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Argus sorprendido, mirando a Remus girarse e ir hacia Dlanor.

-OYE! Esa cosa te puede sacar los ojos!- le dijo Argus sorprendido, corriendo tras él.

-Dlanor!- dijo Remus serio, entrando al cuarto, este lo miro sin muchas ganas.

-Come!- le dijo Remus poniendo la carne a su lado.

Dlanor lo miro con seriedad, y luego le dio la espalda.

-Te dije que no quería comer- le dijo Argus con pena.

-Pues vas a comer Dlanor! Jane se pondrá muy triste si no te encuentra!— le dijo Remus apretando los las manos con fuerza, al ver que Dlanor ni se movió— Ella, ella nos dijo que pelearía por todos, por que pensaba que nadie le extrañaría! Ella se fue por que pensó que estaba sola Dlanor! Y Eso es estupido!- le dijo molesto.

Esas últimas palabras calaron en Dlanor, que se giro a verle con algo de sorpresa.

-Si, es estupido que ella pensara eso! Tu la estas esperando Dlanor! Todos la esperamos! Pero ella cree que esta sola! Así que come, y mantente sano y fuerte, para que cuando ella regrese, le reclamemos por ser tan tonta- le sonrió Remus.

Dlanor la verdad, no cabía en su asombro, y solo lo miraba con el pico abierto.

-No creas, yo también estuve muy triste, y pensando en que quizás yo tuve la culpa de todo, me encerré en mi propia tristeza— le dijo Remus serio— Pero luego pensé en Jane, ella no era de las personas que suelen pensar en ella misma, ella siempre pensaba en los demás, así que tome una decisión, que seria más fuerte, y cuidaría de todo lo que ella más quería, así que me olvide de mi, y decidí pensar en los demás— le sonrió más animado.

-Ahora dime Dlanor, Vas a seguir en tu egoísta depresión, ¿Ó vivirás para sonreírle de nuevo y decirle que no esta sola?— le sonrió Remus.

Dlanor cerró su pico, y lo miro con curiosidad, pero al final se sonrió por dentro.

Luchar para ver a su ama de nuevo.

Eso es algo que si entendía.

-Vaya, eres sorprendente chico- sonrió Argus, mirando como Dlanor empezaba a comer la carne.

-Je, son cosas que se aprenden estando con Jane, ella es muy fuerte- le sonrió Remus.

-Si, ya lo creo que si— sonrió Argus— Por cierto, girasoles— dijo como si nada.

-¿He?-

-A la niña, le gustan los girasoles- le sonrió animado.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-

-Ho, lo escuche por casualidad una vez- le sonrió Argus restándole importancia.

Remus sonrió muy feliz. _Girasoles, a Jane le gustan los girasoles!_ Se decía sintiendo mariposas en el estomago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 días después del incidente de Hogsmeade………………

-El Profeta no dice nada, al parecer no hay informes sobre el estado de Jane…- dijo Molly doblando el diario.

-Espero que la Superiora regrese pronto…- dijo Ludo con pesar.

-Descuida Ludo, seguro Jane regresa pronto…- le sonrió Arthur con calma.

-Sólo… sólo quisiera saber como esta…- dijo Molly mirando el cielo.

-Prewett! Weasley! Bagman!-

Los nombrados se giraron, y vieron al prefecto de Gryfindor llamarles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buenos días chicos, pasen por favor- sonrió Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.

-Ha, gracias director- sonrió Molly, y tomo asiento junto con su novio y amigo.

-Bueno, antes que nada, perdonen que no haya podido estar disponible hacia unos días, pero estaba muy ocupado con lo de Jane- sonrió el director.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto Molly.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Arthur.

-¿Regresara pronto?- pregunto Ludo.

-Vamos chicos, con calma, con calma, descuiden, responderé a sus preguntas- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Bueno, Jane sigue en estado critico, pero estable, va mejorando cada día un poco más— les sonrió— Pero no podrá regresar pronto, estará en emergencias por unos dos meses, y eso sin contar el tiempo que pueda tardar en estar completamente bien, podría permanecer en San Mungo el resto del semestre— dijo serio, y los chicos bajaron la mirada con pesar. "Jane" entonces no estaba muy bien.

-Ella… ¿Ella esta bien?...— pregunto Molly seria—… Me refiero… a si él… si él la vi—…- Molly se mordió el labio inferior, no podía terminar la palabra, era horrible solo pensarla.

-No- dijo Dumbledore de inmediato, él tampoco quería escucharlo, lo sabia, pero no quería escuchar esa palabra. Era abominable.

-¿Enserio?- sonrió Molly sin poder esconder las lagrimas de felicidad que salían de sus ojos.

-Que bueno… que bueno…- sonrió Arthur, cubriéndose los ojos para que sus lagrimas no se vieran.

Ludo no extendía, sus amigos al parecer, no le habían dicho todo lo que pasó en Hogsmeade, y no supo por que, pero en verdad agradeció que no lo hicieran.

-Bueno, esto era todo lo que quería decirles, que Jane esta estable, y que quizás no regresara este año, además que no deben preocuparse, tengo magos de completa confianza cuidando su habitación, y cuando salga de emergencias, veré que puedan ir a visitarla- les dijo sonriendo.

Los tres chicos frente a él, lo vieron como un sol. Ludo estuvo apunto de saltar al escritorio y besarlo.

-Ha… pero quizás Jane prefiera que vayan los Slytherin…- dijo Arthur con molestia, cosa que hizo a su novia y amigo bajar la mirada con pesar. Se les habia olvidado que "Jane" no les quería cerca.

Dumbledore les miro con pesar. Y se disculpo mentalmente con "Jane".

-Chicos, quiero que me pongan atención en esto- les dijo serio, y los chicos lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Jane no les odia, en lo absoluto, se alejo de ustedes para protegerlos- les dijo sonriendo con calma.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- dijeron los 3 sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué hizo eso!?- dijo Arthur molesto.

-Por que después de los del orfanato, Jane se a estado culpando a sí misma por la muerta de esos nilños- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-¿Por que? Ella no hizo nada malo! Ella trato de protegerlos!- dijo Molly triste.

-Si, pero Jane se culpaba de sus muertes… ella me contó lo que paso, como Voldemort mato a todos los niños, y los descuartizo frente a ella…-- Dumbledore hizo una pausa, pero continuo— Jane… lucho contra Voldemort, y perdió la batalla, no sé como, pero Dlanor logro traerla a el castillo, después de eso, se sumergió en una onda depresión, no comía y apenas dormía, solía desaparecer de la nada y vagaba sin sentido… --

-Por eso estaba tan delgada…- comento Molly seria.

-No… yo no sabia eso…- dijo Arthur sintiendo vergüenza de si mismo.

Ludo no dijo nada, y espero a que el director siguiera.

-Después de todo eso… Jane se juro que no dejaría que Voldemort lastimara a alguien más, y decidió alejarse de todo, principalmente de ustedes, por eso le di un cuarto lejos de todas las salas comunes, ella me lo pidió, pensaba que si se alejaba de todos, y no hacia un vinculo con nadie, podría protegerlos, no quería perder a nadie más— dijo Dumbledore serio, mirando con calma a los chicos, que no cabían en su asombro.

-¿Por eso no nos quería cerca?- pregunto Arthur sintiendo como su voz se quebraba. Que malo habia sido. Que cruel. Que tonto. Que malo. _Y ella pensando en nosotros…_ se dijo furioso consigo mismo, sentándose con pesadez en su silla. _Que cruel fui…_

-Ho, Jane…- susurro Molly cubriendo su rostro para que nadie viera su llanto dolido. Lo sabía. Sabia que habia algo más. Pero que tarde se dio cuenta. Ya cuando es muy tarde para decir lo siento. _Lo siento por no haberte entendido, lo siento tanto…_

-Entonces todo estará bien- sonrió Ludo, y todos le vieron sorprendidos.

-La superiora ya ha luchado mucho, pero todo estará bien, por que cuándo regrese, no la dejare sola, estaremos juntos todos, y comeremos ramen juntos- sonrió Ludo.

-Es verdad! No dejaremos a Jane sola de nuevo!- sonrió Arthur.

-Si, la esperaremos y le diremos que no la dejaremos!- sonrió Molly.

Dumbledore también sonrió, y miro a los 3 chicos. _Tienes grandes amigos Jane_ se dijo muy contento.

_¿Pero que es ramen?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Dios! Este cap ha estado corto! Lo siento! Pero tengo trabajo y ya me debo de ir ! XD

En el siguiente la conti!

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO**

Y DE HECHO, GRCIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBO ESTE CAP! GRACIAS! ERES GENIAL:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :** **Demona, Anonimo,** **santiago **() **Annie, KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(**panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	29. Segundo Año XVI Final 2: Cronicas

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 28**

"**SEGUNDO AÑO"**

**Ébano: 16**

"**Cronicas"**

**24 de Diciembre**** de 1974.**

-Se registra un ataque en la casa del mago Marcel Writman. Muere él y su esposa. Sus hijos de 5, 8 y 10 años están en San Mungo en estado delicado. La marca tenebrosa fue captada en el lugar.

-El Profeta enmarca la torpeza y negligencia del Ministerio.

**25 de Diciembre**** del '74.**

-Se hacen los funerales para la familia Writman. Los niños no sobrevivieron y se les entierra con sus padres.

**1 de Enero**** de 1975.**

-Se registra el ataque a 5 casas muggles en el sur de Londres. Mueren 12 y 6 están desaparecidos. La marca tenebrosa aparece de nuevo.

-La versión del mundo muggle, es un ataque terrorista contra el gobierno.

**2 de Enero**** del '75.**

-La prensa muggle sanciona al gobierno, tachándolo de incompetente.

**3 de Enero**** del '75. **

-Se encuentran los cuerpos de los 6 muggles desaparecidos. Estos estaban descuartizados.

-Hay una revuelta en el mundo muggle, hay 98 detenidos, 56 heridos y 3 muertos.

**10 de Enero**** del '75. **

-Una villa cerca de Edimburgo es quemada por completo. 278 muertos. Ningún sobreviviente. La firma de los "Caballeros de Walpurgis" es vista en el lugar.

-El Ministerio refuerza todas las ciudades mágicas con dementotes.

-Hay peles en el área de relaciones nacionales del mundo mágico y Muggle.

**20 de Enero**** del '75.**

-El Ministerio acepta enviar aurores para vigilar el mundo muggle.

-Se encuentra una bodega en Oxford, donde se traficaba con órganos. Su procedencia es muggle.

**1 de Febrero**** del '75.**

-Desaparecen 15 bebes del área de maternidad de un hospital en el Londres muggle. No se ha definido si fue por obra de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Se desatan 4 manifestaciones en Londres, en protesta de lo sucedido. Hubo 3 muertos, 97 detenidos y 54 heridos.

-Se destituye a Aarón Feltdirch de su puesto como director del Ministerio, en su lugar queda Leonard Turner.

**20 de Febrero**** del '75.**

-Los cuerpos de los 15 bebes han sido encontrados. Les faltan los brozas, piernas e intestinos. Se sospecha de los hombres del Quien-ustedes-saben.

-Lonard Turner es destituido de su puesto, y queda en su lugar Simus Frenman.

-Hay una revuelta en el Londres muggle. Los insurrectos han hecho estallar la comisaría general de Londres. Hay 56 muertos, no hubo detenidos.

-El ejército anuncia su participación.

**22 de Febrero del '75.**

-La reina de Inglaterra hace un anuncia de condolencias a las familias que perdieron a sus bebes.

-El ejército muggle se posiciona en todas las ciudades. Se inicia un toque de queda.

**12 de M****arzo del '75.**

-Se descubre en una bodega abandonada, cerca del Tamesis, se encuentran los cuerpos de Medik Lakes y Archer Dombert, ambos aurores del departamento de investigación de aduanas. Fueron muertos después de haberles torturado.

**13 de Marzo del '75**

-El mundo mágico clama a la niña que vivió. Buscando en ella un poco de esperanza.

-Esa tarde se remite en varios periódicos sobre su estado, a salido de emergencias, pero debido a una insuficiencia cardiaca tuvo un paro cardiaco y entro en coma.

-Periódicos mágicos y muggles piden a Dios clemencia y fe.

**20 de Marzo del '75**

-Se hace una redada en una bodega de Oxford. Casi todos los órganos de los 15 bebes fallecidos son encontrados.

-La niña que vivió se encuentra estable. Sus signos son normales.

**2 de Abril del '75**

- Simus Frenman es destituido de su puesto, ya hora se nombra a Theodore Wilbergth.

-El nuevo encargado del Ministerio manda a varios aurores a las calles, con el permiso de poder entrar a las casas de cualquier persona sospechosa sin necesidad de una orden.

-Bartemius (Barty) Cruch es nombrado Oficial del Ministerio.

**5 de Abril del '75**

-Se han hecho 25 redadas en el callejón Knocturn, son arrestados los dueños de las tiendas Vadón, Scarelnigth, Bloody Cruz entre otras. Estos residen ahora en Azkaban.

-Barty Crouch propone la aprobación de las maldiciones imperdonables para los aurores.

**6 de Abril del '75**

-La noción de Barty es aprobada.

-La niña que vivió ha salido del coma, sus signos son estables.

**15 de Abril del '75**

-Muere el primer mago oscuro por el nuevo permiso otorgado, por un intento de huir.

-Se realizan 45 redadas en casi todo el mundo mágico conocido de Londres y sus cercanías. Se apresa satisfactoriamente a casi 54 seguidores de Lord Oscuro.

-"La niña que vivió no es necesaria, el Ministerio puede encargarse de todo" declara Theodore Wilbergth Ministro de Magia.

**20 de Mayo del '75**

-Desde el anuncio del Ministro de Magia, los ataques en el mundo muggle se han intensificado, hasta ahora ha habido 127 muerto, 96 desaparecidos y ningún sobreviviente.

-En el mundo mágico las muertes aumentan, hasta la fecha han sido 93 muertos, 78 desaparecidos, ningún sobreviviente. Sólo queda como muestra del poder del Oscuro, su marca tenebrosa.

-Desparece auror Caradoc Dearborn.

-Grandes revueltas sumergen a la Inglaterra muggle en el caos. El ejército han tenido que tomar control de las calles en su totalidad. Personas desaparecen de la nada, o mueren en sus casas con expresiones de terror en ellas. El caos reina en el mundo muggle. Y el ministro de interrelaciones con el Ministerio culpa directamente a los magos.

**1 de Junio del '75**

-El auror Benjy Fenwick ha desaparecido.

-Explota un auto bomba en las oficinas generales de seguridad. El causante ha sido un grupo guerrillero que culpa al gobierno de las masacres.

-El Ministro Wilbergth concede más aurores para la protección del mundo mágico.

-Rumores inician sobre un grupo independiente llamado "La Orden del Fénix", nada se ha establecido.

**10 de Junio del '75**

-Se encuentra el cuerpo de el auror Benjy Fenwick, este fue torturado y después descuartizado.

**11 de Junio del '75**

-Asisten al velorio de Fenwick varios magos, entre ellos Albus Dumbledore, protector de Jane "La niña que vivió" Granger, que sigue en San Mungo, se le ha preguntado de su estado, pero no ha dicho nada. Se presume lo peor para la niña.

-Es atacado un hospital infantil en el área de Oxford, testigos firman que un lobo entro al lugar. Hay 14 muertos, 22 heridos.

-4 familias muggles murieron ayer por la noche, casi al mismo tiempo que el ataque del hospital infantil. Todos murieron. Hay 16 cuerpos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No son noticias muy alentadoras…- dijo Dumbledore serio, doblando el periódico que narraba lo sucedido - Creo que no debí leerte esto- dijo mirando con calma a Hermione, que le veía con seriedad.

Estaba cubierta por varios vendajes en todo el cuerpo, estos brillaban con escritura en latín, donde se leían hechizos medicinales. Tenía un lado del rostro vendado y le habían tenido que cortar el cabello casi al rape.

Tenía un aspecto pálido y casi demacrado.

-Prefiero enterarme por usted que por alguien más- le dijo Hermione seria- Fenwik trabajaba para la Orden ¿Verdad?- pregunto con calma.

-Si, era un buen hombre…- dijo Dumbledore con pesar- También Dearborn, ha desaparecido desde hace mucho, temo lo peor- dijo serio.

-Lo lamento, sólo espero, que en su siguiente vida sea muy feliz- dijo Hermione seria, mirando el techo con pesar.

Cuantas muertes, apenas salio de emergencias, entro en coma, y hacia poco que se habia estabilizado. No tenia permitidas las visitas aun, pero agradecía las visitas de Dumbledore, esta era la tercera. La primera fue una semana después de que salio del coma, y la otra hacia una semana.

Habían sido unos meses terribles. Era normal que él no pudiera venir tan seguido.

-¿Cómo están los demás?- pregunto Hermione con calma.

-Están bien, Dlanor y los chicos te mandan saludos, me han casi matado por que quieren verte, pero el sanador dice que aun no- sonrió Dumbledore.

Hermione sonrió con calma. El solo hecho de saber que le esperaban, le deba mucha felicidad.

-Debo irme, pero dejo a Alastor Mody y Edgar Bones contigo, me han acompañado hasta aquí sólo para cuidarte- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Gracias, pero me se cuidar sola, usted les necesita más en la Orden- sonrió Hermione.

-Nada de eso, no sabemos lo que Voldemort pueda hacer ahora que sabe que ya estas bien, no quiero arriesgarme- le dijo serio.

-Esta bien abuelo- sonrió Hermione divertida.

Dumbledore no le contesto, pero le dio una tierna sonrisa y le beso la frente con cariño.

-Descansa, lo necesitaras- le sonrió el director, y salió del cuarto.

Hermione sonrió con calma, y cerro los ojos. Estaba muy cansada. Nadie lo sabia, pero nunca habia estado inconciente, Orochi no se lo habia permitido. Los primeros dos meses habia estado en una tortura continua. Su Biju le habia hecho pagar con creces la ofensa.

Hermione hasta sentía que era ahora Orochi quien le salía debiendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DESPIERTA DULCE PRINCESA

DESPIERTA

-¿m?- Hermione entre abrió los ojos, sentía algo moverse en su cama.

BUENAS NOCHES

Hermione ahora si abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, pero vio frente a ella a una gran serpiente mirándole directo a los ojos.

¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ? Pregunto Hermione seria, pero ya suponiéndolo.

HA, YA TE RECONOZCO, NAGUINI dijo Hermione molesta, tratando de incorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor le hizo desistir.

¿CÓMO LO SABES? Pregunto Naguni sorprendida SIN DUDA LO QUE DICE MI AMO DE TI ES VERDAD, ERES GRANDE dijo sorprendida, mirando a Hermione con sus ojos miel.

LO QUE TU AMO PIENSE ME TIENE SIN CUIDADO IDIOTA, DI LO QUE HAS VENIDO A HACER O LARGATE le dijo Hermione molesta, estaba harta de Voldemort y todo que tuviese que ver con él.

EL AMO TIENE UN MENSAJE, UNETE A MI, TE ESPERO EN EL PALACIO DE WESTMINSTER, DONDE ESPERA NUESTRO FUTURO termino Naguini.

DILE QUE VOY HOY MISMO, AHORA LARGO le dijo Hermione seria.

Naguni asintió, y se retiro, Hermione vio que la serpiente entraba al baño, quizás habia llegado por el excusado o por el drenaje de la regadera.

Pero eso no le importaba, se puso de pie con gran dificultad, sintiendo como grandes punzadas le llenaban el cuerpo.

-UG! Maldita… sea…- gimió adolorida, sintiendo como sus pies le punzaban del dolor al tocar el piso.

Pero para ella no habia tiempo que perder.

No ahora que pensaba darlo todo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Escuchaste algo?- pregunto Bones a su compañero.

-Si, creo que es la niña- dijo Mody serio.

-Será mejor que revisemos su cuarto- dijo Bones.

-Desmayus…-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/THUD/

/THUD/

Hermione se giro a la puerta de salida.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se dijo seria, habia escuchado como algo se caía. Como 2 sacos pesados.

-Bones… Mody!- se dijo recordando a los magos, y se paro de golpe, sus pies le punzaron del dolor, pero no le importo, se apresuro y tomo el pomo de la puerta.

Pero esta se abrió sorpresivamente de golpe.

-Buenas noches, niña que vivió-

Hermione retrocedió rápidamente, mirando al hombre frente a ella, estaba encapuchado con una túnica azul oscuro, y usaba una mascara naranja metálica.

-Maldición- dijo molesta. 9 hombres más aparecieron tras él, pero estos llevaban una mascara verde metálica.

-Sujétenla- dijo el primer hombre.

Hermione se giro para huir, pero…

-Detente!- grito el hombre de la mascara naranja. Y Hermione así lo hizo. En contra de su voluntad se detuvo.

_¿¡QUE RAYOS PASA!!? NO PUEDO MOVERME!!_ Hermione hacia un gran esfuerzo por moverse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No podía hacer nada.

Los hombres la tomaron sin problemas, y se la llevaron cargando fuera de San Mungo. Nadie de quienes les vieron dijo algo. Ni los sanadores o las enfermeras.

Sólo dejaron que se la llevaran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Algo anda mal…- susurro Voldemort fríamente, mirando Londres desde el techo de el castillo de Westminster.

El Lord se sigo a sus seguidores, y los miro detenidamente, y estos le miraron a su vez con curiosidad.

-Algo anda mal- dijo ahora furioso, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sujétenla con las cadenas- dijo el hombre de la mascara naranja.

Hermione seguía sin poder moverse, y a su pesar, sólo pudo ver como ellos la llevaron a una bodega de renta cerca del tañeses. Acaban de aparecer en el lugar.

-Si- dijeron los hombres de mascara verde, y le ataron las manos con cadenas mágicas, donde se apreciaban kanjis extraños.

Hermione sintió como el punzaban sus muñecas, aun estaba muy débil y su cuerpo se lo gritaba.

La alzaron bruscamente hacia el techo, dejándola colgada a casi un metro del suelo, sólo sujetada por sus manos, que soportaban con dolor el peso de su cuerpo.

Hermione sentía que los hombros se le iban a dislocar.

Ella aun no podía moverse, sólo podía mirar como bajo ella los hombres desconocidos empezaban a dibujar varias cosas en el suelo.

Se puso pálida.

Ella empezó a reconocer los símbolos.

Estaban haciendo un círculo de extracción.

-Ya puedes moverte- dijo el hombre de naranja.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto Hermione seria, era mas que obvio que no estaba en posición para reclamar, sólo para hacer un trato.

-Tu Biju, ahora que sabemos que lo tienes dentro, queremos usarlo, no nos importa si mueres en el proceso, pero tampoco vemos la necesidad de derramar sangre en forma innecesaria, sólo promete lealtad al Ministerio, y sólo te sellaremos- dijo serio.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se permitió una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa.

-Así que el ministerio ¿He?, jum, vaya, parase que no eran tan imbeciles- dijo con desprecio.

-Lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado, sólo contesta- le dijo serio.

Hermione lo miro fríamente. Estaba pensando en sus oportunidades, ventajas y desventajas.

No podía llamar a Orochi, necesitaría la menos herirse un poco y manchar su sello con su sangre, pero sus vendajes mágicos la ponían en un estado de curación constante.

Debía romperlos para comenzar a sangrar.

Pero estaba atada.

Muy débil para siquiera usar su propia fuerza física.

_Maldita sea._

Estaba atrapada.

-No tengo todo tu tiempo niña, responde- le dijo el hombre serio.

Hermione miro, y vio que los demás hombres ya habían terminado el diagrama.

_Con un jodido coño_

Hermione miro al hombre frente a ella de nuevo, y le dio la mirada de odio mas cargada de todas.

Estaba segura que si se lograba zafar, le haría pagar esa vergüenza.

No, todos se la pagarían.

Empezando por los malditos del Ministerio.

-Buenas noches-

Apenas en un parpadeo, Hermione vio como su peor pesadilla se volvía realidad, Voldemort, junto con casi 20 mortífagos a aparecieron de la nada.

Todo fue muy rápido, demasiado para su gusto.

Voldemort apareció y de inmediato sus seguidores se lanzaron contra los hombres encapuchados. Fue cuestión de segundos su rendición, les superaban por número. Aparte nadie era tan estupido cómo para tratar de enfrentárseles. No al menos al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Mi Jane, cuarto tiempo, ya casi 6 meses sin vernos- sonrió Voldemort acercándose a ella.

-Vaya, que honor, Voldemort en persona- dijo Hermione con desgana.

-Veo que nuestro último encuentro no hizo el menor efecto en ti- sonrió Voldemort.

-Di lo que has venido a hacer, sino lárgate- le dijo Hermione seria, ganándose la mirada de sorpresa y miedo por parte de los mortífagos.

-Vaya vocabulario, esperaba un mejor recibimiento ya que vine a salvarte- sonrió con malicia.

-No has venido sólo por amor bien intencionado, sino en busca de mi poder- le dijo Hermione seria, mirando de reojo por sobre el hombro de Voldemort al hombre de mascara naranja. Sólo esperaba que no soltara todo lo que sabía.

Por que de hacerlo, ahora si estaba muerta.

-Ambas en realidad mi amor, pero, debo admitir que no esperaba esto- sonrió Voldemort mirando el circulo- Veo que esto es magia occidental, interesante- dijo divertido, y se giro al hombre de la mascara naranja.

Hermione se tenso, y Voldemort sonrió.

-Te siento nerviosa mi amor, ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?- sonrió el Lord Oscuro.

Hermione le miro confundida _¿Cómo rayos lo supo?_

-La marca que te hice, no es sólo una herida superficial, es un lazo de sangre, una marca de que me perteneces- le dijo Voldemort con calma, mientras caminaba hacia el hombre de naranja.

Hermione le miro con seriedad, eso no se lo esperaba.

_Rayos_

-No se muy bien lo que pasa, pero veo que te pone muy nerviosa lo que este hombre me pueda decir, así que será mejor investigarlo- sonrió Voldemort y tomo al encapuchado del cuello, y lo levanto bruscamente.

-Habla- le dijo el Lord fríamente.

-N-no… no diré nada!- dijo el hombre temblando.

Voldemort sonrió y lo soltó.

-Crusio-

-HAAAAAAA!! HAAA!!!- gritaba el hombre retorciéndose en el suelo.

Sus compañeros veían todo con pavor, estaban rodeados. Si no cooperaban la muerte seria lo de menos en comparación de la tortura que les esperaría.

Hermione se mantuvo seria al ver como la tortura apenas comenzaba, ella sabia que Voldemort les influiría miedo a los demás, y con eso los manipularía.

Nadie mientes después de una tortura.

Todos ceden.

Hermione comenzó a mirar la bodega de reojo, mirando cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir. En parte que todos estuviesen mirando la tortura de su primer captor le ayudaba. Le daba tiempo.

_Las cadenas_ se dijo de repente, y casi de forma imperceptible, comenzó a restregarse las muñecas en ellas.

Si los vendajes se soltaban un poco, ella podría dejar su piel magullada al descubierto, y comenzar a lastimarse.

Con suerte, la sangre caería por si misma sobre su tatuaje, después de eso, con Orochi fuera, todo seria pan comido.

-HAAAAAGGGG!!!-

Hermione miro horrorizada como Voldemort empezaba a cortar la piel de el torturado con maldiciones, su carne se abría violentamente y salpicaba la sangre a su alrededor.

Miro esa terrible escena con pesar, ella misma lo habia sentido en su piel, era una tortura horrible _Pero no tengo tiempo para eso, si yo no me libero, nadie sobrevivirá para contarlo_ se dijo con voz firme y continuo con su objetivo.

Quizás eso fuera cruel y calculador, pero después de todo, ella nunca se habia caracterizado por ser sentimental.

-Es horrible…- susurro uno de los hombres de verde, mirando a su superior casi morir desangrado entre gritos de terror.

Voldemort se relamió la comisura de los labios al sentir como parte de la sangre le habia llegado. Detuvo su ataque, y miro al hombre con burla.

-..g…bas…ta…ug… pi…pie….dadg…- suplicaba el hombre, bañado en su propia sangre, que no dejaba ver donde comenzaba o terminaba su cuerpo. Parecía una marioneta donde se le habían rascado con una navaja, ya no tenia la mascara, pero no era necesario, tenía la cara completamente desfigurada, y las heridas dejaban ver hasta el hueso.

El no viviría para contarlo.

-¿Han visto? Su líder no vivirá, pero ustedes, dependiendo de lo que me digan, quizás si- sonrieron Voldemort.

-No! No te diremos nada!- dijo uno de los hombres de verde.

-Nosotros somos fieles al Ministerio y no cooperaremos contigo!- dijo otro de sus compañeros.

-Así es!- asintió otro de ellos.

Voldemort los miro con burla, habia 9 de pie, pero sólo buscaba a uno con la mirada. Toda cadena tenía un eslabón débil. Sólo se necesitaba un poco de presión, y ese eslabón aparecía.

-Mátenlos a todos- sonrió Voldemort, y sus mortífagos levantaron sus varitas.

-NO!-

Voldemort sonrió.

Siempre habia uno. Siempre.

-Por favor no! Haré lo que sea pero no me maten!- pidió un hombre suplicando de rodillas.

-Wiliam! No lo hagas!- le grito un compañero.

-Habla- sonrió el Lord.

-El ministerio nos pidió que sacáramos el Biju de la niña si esta no decidía obsederle!- dijo el hombre nervioso.

Voldemort le miro con extrañes.

-¿Qué es eso de Biju que acabas de mencionar?- pregunto serio.

-No lo hagas! Wiliam!- le decían sus compañeros.

Voldemort los miro con molestia.

-Dime, Wiliam, ¿Sabes todo acerca de eso que me dices?- sonrió el Lord.

-S-si! Yo era el segundo al mando!- dijo nervioso.

_Tonto_ se dijo Hermione con pesar. Él habia dado ya la sentencia de muerte a sus compañeros.

-Bien Wiliam, entonces no necesito a nadie más, mátenlos- sonrió el Lord, y el hombre arrodillado, que suplico por su vida, miro como varios destellos verdes se llevaron la vida de sus amigos.

Hermione los miro seria y sin expresión. Ya no podía hacer nada por nadie. Sólo podía tratar de salvarse.

Miro de nuevo hacia Voldemort, quien tomo bruscamente a Wiliam, y lo aló un poco retirado de los demás.

Hermione comenzó a restregar sus manos con fuerza contra las cadenas, sus vendajes ya se habían soltado un poco.

Sólo un poco más y podría huir.

Los mortífagos ahora miraban a Hermione, sabían que su amo se las arreglaría muy bien sólo, ahora su objetivo era mantener controlada a Hermione, si ella lograba huir… no, mejor ni pensarlo.

Ella por su lado les miraba con atención, mientras se frotaba las manos con un poco más de fuerza.

Habia logrado levantar un vendaje, y ahora se lastimaba la pie herida y magullada.

Los vendajes mágicos era lo único que permitía que sus heridas se mantuviesen cerradas y no se desangrara.

/La maldición en tu espalda no hemos logrado controlarla del todo, aun no deja que tu cuerpo sane, así que te pusimos esos vendajes mágicos para que sanen tu cuerpo poco a poco/ recordó que le habia dicho el sanador, cuando despertó del coma.

Hermione miro como el hombre le decía a Voldemort todo cuanto sabia, y este se veía muy complacido, ya que se sonreía por lo que escuchaba.

Vamos, vamos se decía molesta, mientras sentía el dolor en sus muñecas, que comenzaban a abrirse.

Sin la magia de los vendajes, las heridas se abrirían rápidamente, y comenzaría a desangrarse.

Si se tardaba mucho en que la sangre tocara su sello, podrían pasar dos cosas. Una que muriese desangrada o que Voldemort tomara ventaja de eso.

Y la verdad no tenía pensado ver que pasaba en cualquiera de los dos casos.

Hermione sintió con infinita felicidad como la sangre humedecía sus vendajes. Era demasiada sangre para una herida menor, pero con eso le bastaba. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

O moría, o vivía.

Simple.

-NO! DETENGANLA! NO DEJEN QUE SANGRE!!- grito el encapuchado apenas miro la sangre de la chica.

Voldemort y todos los mortífagos miraron al hombre y luego a Hermione.

Solo vieron como la sangre le llenaba el brazo derecho, seguido de una potente luz blanca.

Una fuerte explosión se hizo, el techo de la bodega salio hecho añicos. La onda de poder tiro a todos al suelo.

La luz se mantenía resplandeciente como el sol, iluminando la noche.

Los que pudieron ver, sólo vieron los ojos dorado-eléctricos de una inmensa serpiente albina, que se erguía con omnipotencia.

Bajo ella, estaba Hermione, jadeando agotada, mientras seguía sangrando de sus muñecas.

-Nos veremos de nuevo Voldemort, y entonces, acabare contigo- le dijo Hermione en una mueca torcida y maliciosa- Vamonos Orochi- y sin más, ambas desaparecieron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Este cap a sido sin peleas, pero al menos murieron 8 je, bueno el siguiente es el epilogo para el tercer año! Nos vemos!

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO**

Y DE HECHO, GRCIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBO ESTE CAP! GRACIAS! ERES GENIAL:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :**** Sindzero, ****Azul Esmeralda, master911,** **Demona, Anonimo,** **santiago **() **Annie, KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(**panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	30. Epilogo 3: Correspondecia

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 29**

"**EPILOGO TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 1**

"**Correspondecia"**

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, el fin de curso seria en poco tiempo. Normalmente eso seria algo normal, y muy esperado por el, ver la sus pequeños salir de Hogwarts con nuevas esperanzas y un posible lugar en su nueva vida como magos graduados le gustaba mucho.

Eran su orgullo.

Hasta que la noticia sobre la desaparición de "Jane" le llego.

Bones y Mody fueron los encargados directos en comunicárselo. Le habían dicho cómo la noche anterior alguien les habia desmayado, y se habia llevado a la niña. No pudieron hacer nada.

Dumbledore se froto la cien con pesadez. Cuantas cosas podían pasar sólo en unas horas. ¿Dónde estaría ella¿Con Voldemort¿Con el ministerio¿Estaría bien? Su cuerpo aun no sanaba en lo absoluto, dependía de sus vendajes para no morir desangrada.

Sólo de pensar en la última palabra le hizo estremecer.

-Jane…- susurro con pesar.

Y peor aun, no sólo tendría que lidiar con su propio sufrimiento, sino con el de los chicos que preguntarían por ella.

En verdad no sabía como decirle, pero era mejor saberlo por él, y no por el periódico, que no tardaría en publicarlo.

Nunca se habia sentido tan cansado como entonces.

-Ki, ku, ku-

Dumbledore se giro a la ventana, y vio una lechuza parda en ella, que mostraba un pergamino.

Suspiro cansado, seguramente era el ministerio, queriendo citarlo para saber si podría darles información.

Tomo el pergamino, y la lechuza se fue.

Lo abrió con calma y casi sintió que el alma se le iba.

Se acomodo las gafas y lo releyó como unas 10 veces antes de empezar a reír con gran animo.

_Querido director._

_Voldemort es un idiota._

_Y los del ministerio también._

_Saludos de mi parte, y si puede, dénos puntos a Hufflepuff por mi heroico acto, ya que no quiero que perdamos la copa de las casa._

_Siempre suya:_

_Jane_

Cuando Dumbledore sito a Molly, Arthur, Ludo y a los Merodeadores, les dijo todo lo que habia pasado, y que "Jane" estaba bien.

Estos se pusieron muy contentos, hasta que los Merodeadores se dieron cuenta que Dumbledore le dio 200 puntos a Hufflepuff.

Por segundo año consecutivo, Hufflepuff gano la copa de las casas.

Y McGonagall destrozo la mitrad de su oficina cuando se entero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Este es el epilo, corto pero con humor, despues de todo¿Herm irse sin fastidiar a McGonagall? JAMAS! espero que les aya gustado! pronto subire el primer cap del tercer año! suerte!

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO**

Y DE HECHO, GRCIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBO ESTE CAP! GRACIAS! ERES GENIAL:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :**** Sindzero, ****Azul Esmeralda, master911,** **Demona, Anonimo,** **santiago **() **Annie, KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(**panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	31. Tercer Año I: Llegando tarde

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 30**

"**EPILOGO TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 2**

"**Llegando tarde"**

Dumbledore miraba con impaciencia su reloj, estaba en el gran comedor, y no habia tocado nada de su desayuno.

Desde hacia casi 2 meses habia intercambiado correspondencia con "Jane", Dlanor era el encargado de llevar y traer la correspondencia directa de ella y el director. (Cosa que alegro mucho a Dlanor, ya que no habia visto a su ama en mas de 6 meses)

Abecés la contestación tardaba hasta dos semanas en llegar, cosa que lo hacia pensar en donde estaría su joven alumna.

Ella nunca le habia revelado nada de su ubicación. Algo que le preocupaba, pero tenia suficiente por el momento con las reuniones en la Orden, Voldemort se habia permanecido muy tranquilo. No habia sucedido ningún otro ataque ya sea en el mundo muggle o mágico desde la desaparición de "Jane".

Eso le hacia pensar que planeaba algo.

"Jane" ya le habia escrito lo que habia pasado el día que desapareció, y como los responsables de eso habían sido hombres del ministerio.

Eso habia preocupado a Dumbledore, si ese desertor le habia dicho a Voldemort, lo mismo que Nekoi a él, entonces todo podía haberse complicado de la peor forma. Si el Oscuro lograba saber como sellar a "Jane" no quería saber lo que le haría.

Para su desgracia, habia visto de la peor forma cual era el interés de Voldemort en "Jane". Sólo esperaba que estuviese bien.

Hacia 2 semanas que no tenía noticias suyas.

Y hacia una semana que las clases habían comenzado.

El ministerio habia estado fastidiándole bastante después de que Hermione desapareció, y quizás más por que no habían encontrado los cuerpos de los 10 aurores que habían mandado por "Jane".

La bodega estaba destruida y llena de sangre, pero de los cuerpos no habia señal. Eso era de lo único que se habia enterado en una carta que le habia mandado Nekoi antes de regresar a Japón.

Él estaba agradecido por la información, pero no dejaba de pensar en que Nekoi le ocultaba algo más. Ella no se veía como una tonta, y si era una espía, pudo haberlo manipulado para saber algo más.

No lo sabía. Pero por desgracia, en los juegos de espías nunca sabes en quien confiar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-El director se ve impaciente- dijo Ludo comiendo una tostada con mantequilla.

-Puede ser por que Jane aun no ha regresado- dijo Molly con pesar.

-Jane nos dijo que regresaría a principios del curso, confiemos en ella- sonrió Arthur, y su novia y amigo (Que estaba de colado en la mesa de los Gryfindor) le miraron sonriendo.

-Es verdad, confiemos en la superiora- sonrió Ludo.

-Si- sonrió Molly.

Desde que los chicos se enteraron sobre lo de Hermione, para pronto le habían mandado lechuzas para preguntarle como estaba, la respuesta habia tardado casi 2 semanas, pero en ellas les decía que estaba bien.

Después de eso le mandaban lechuzas con comida y ropa, para que se abrigara, o alguno que otro dinerillo por ahí.

Pero hacia un mes que Hermione les habia dicho que ya no le mandaran cartas o cosas, que no era necesario, que estaba bien, y que se iría a un lugar lejano, pero regresaría a principios de año, y que no se preocuparan, pero necesitaría estar sola y aislada un tiempo.

Ellos se habían sentido tristes, pero lo entendieron, y le dijeron que ya no le mandarían nada, y que la esperarían con ansias.

-Creo que Jane se sorprenderá cuando vea los carteles que le pusieron- sonrió Arthur.

-Es verdad- sonrió Molly.

-Eso espero! Nos costo mucho trabajo ponerlos por toda la escuela!- dijo Ludo con cansancio.

Y no era para menos, Ludo junto con todos los Hufflepuff, habían hecho carteles de 2 metros por 3 de alto, que decían "LA SALVADORA DEL MUNDO", "LA NIÑA QUE VIVIO!", "LA HUFFLEPUFF DE LA HISTORIA", "LA HEROÍNA GRANGER DE HUFFLEPUFF", "GRANGER RULES!", "LA SUPERIORA TODA PODEROSA", entre otros apelativos, que mostraban a Hermione con su típica sonrisa de superioridad o seria como piedra con una mirada gélida.

Y estaban por toda la escuela, y toda, es TODA, hasta Mirtle "La llorona" se habia mostrado muy feliz de tener un póster en su baño.

Incluso los de Slytherin habían dejado pegar varios postes en su área.

Hermione era ahora una gran celebridad, todos querían ser como ella, y eso se reflejaba en el simple hecho de que ahora Hufflepuff era la casa mas llena de todas.

Mas de una vez en la ceremonia de selección el sombrero salio gritando cosas como "Me vale Minerva! Este niño quiere ir a Hufflepuff, y así se hará, recuerda que son las decisiones no la herencia lo que define quienes somos" cuando Minerva más de una vez le llamaba la atención por que habia seleccionado a casi 45 alumnos de corrido para Hufflepuff sin parar, ya que los chicos no dejaban de decir que querían ser como su heroína.

Sobra decir que McGonagall estaba echando humos del coraje, al final, fueron 85 alumnos para Hufflepuff, 35 para Gryfindor, 32 para Ravenclaw y 34 para Slytherin.

La mesa de la casa del tejón tuvo que ser ampliada mágicamente, no cabía nadie a mitad de la selección.

De hecho, algunos podían ver a McGonagall de vez en cuando clavando el cuchillo (por no decir apuñalando) en su carne mientras murmuraba cosas que hacían mención a "Estupida", "Muérete" y "Granger".

-Seguro Jane se sentirá muy contenta- sonrió Molly tomando de su jugo.

-Me pregunto si se seguirá quedando en el cuarto de la torre, esta muy lejos- dijo Arthur.

-M, no sé, luego le preguntamos- sonrió Ludo.

-Ho, Ludo,¿Como sigues con tu japonés?- sonrió Molly, y Ludo se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-B-bien… - sonrió apenado.

Molly sonrió con ternura, y Arthur, que no entendió nada, sólo se dedico a comer sus huevos con jamón.

-Ese Bagman ya se toma mucha confianza- dijo Sirius molesto, mordiendo su tostada de mala gana.

-Sirius, déjalo ya, son amigos de Jane- dijo Peter comiendo su pedazo de tocino.

-Cállate Peter, esos han estado muy tranquilotes, deberían estarse preguntando donde esta Jane- gruño molesto.

-Vamos Sirius, seguro Jane luego aparece- sonrió Remus con calma, pero también preocupado.

-Si, seguro luego hace una gran escena de entrada- dijo James molesto.

(A ninguno se le ocurrió mandarle una lechuza a Hermione, así que no saben como esta)

-Seguro Prewett sabe algo, es una chismosa, por que es raro que Weasley y Bagman no se vean nerviosos o preocupados- dijo Sirius mirando con molestia al trío de amigos.

-Quizás tengas razón…- dijo Remus por lo bajo, mirando al grupo reír.

-Pues vayamos a sacarles lo que saben, ya estoy harto de esperar- dijo James poniéndose de pie.

-Si, vamos- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Supongo que estará bien preguntar- dijo Remus con pena.

-Adelante, pero si los molestan pierden puntos con Jane- comento Peter como si nada.

3 segundos después.

-Bueno, luego nos enteramos- dijo James tomando su tostada.

-Es verdad, luego aparece la enana- sonrió Sirius tomando de su zumo de calabaza.

-¿Me pasas la mermelada?- sonrió Remus.

Peter sonrió divertido, y apresuro el desayuno, la primera clase era pociones, y Slug no era muy amante de los retrasos, amenos que fueras un Slytherin o un Hufflepuff. (Esto para caerle bien a la líder indiscutible, es decir, Hermione).

-Vaya, un día más sin la maestra- dijo Argus con pesar, mientras acariciaba a su gata, que estaba en su hombro.

-Miauu- ronroneo Norris para consolar a su amo.

-Si, lo sé, ya aparecerá- sonrió Argus acariciando a su gata.

-Ha, el desayuno ha pasado muy tranquilo y agradable - comento McGonagall con agrado. Un día más sin Jane "Molestia-con-patas-ojala-te-mueras" Granger, siempre era un gran día para la profesora de transformaciones.

-Um, eso creo- dijo Dumbledore como un niño al que le han negado un dulce.

-Vamos director, sonría, debe ser el ejemplo a los alumnos- sonrió la jefa de Gryfindor.

-KRAAAAAAAA!!! KRAAAAAAAA!!!- se escucho como un eco.

Silencio.

-KRAAA-AAAAA!!! KRA-AAAAAAA!!!- se escucho más cerca.

Todo el comedor enmudeció, todos se vieron entre ellos con sorpresa, y fue cuando una gran sombra paso por las grandes ventanas del comedor lo que los termino de alertar.

-JANE!!-

Todos se giraron y vieron que los que gritaron fueron Molly, Arthur y Ludo, quienes de inmediato salieron corriendo y apenas le vieron los pies al salir.

-JANE!!-

Ahora todos vieron que los siguientes en salir corriendo fueron los Merodeadores.

5 segundos después.

**-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- **grito todo el comedor, donde todas las mesas salieron corriendo.

El gran comedor se vació en sólo 15 segundos.

-Esto tiene que ser un record, jojo- sonrió Dumbledore muy feliz.

-Va, tonterías- gruño McGonagall, empezando a apuñalar su carne, mientras murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos salieron a la entrada principal de Hogwarts, corrieron como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

-JANE!!- grito Molly cuando fue la primera en salir de la puerta, bajo por las escaleras, y corrió hasta unos 5 metros de la entrada, donde vio hacia el cielo.

-No le veo!- dijo Arthur jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-AHÍ!!- grito alguien, Molly, su novio y amigo no le dieron importancia, ya que de haberlo hecho hubiesen visto a Sirius, que apuntaba hacia el cielo, señalando una gran águila que planeaba hacia ellos.

-JANEEE!!!- gritaron, Molly, Arthur y Ludo con emoción.

Todos los alumnos miraron con asombro la gran águila que empezaba a bajar.

-WOW! Mira eso!- decían algunos.

-Es enorme!- decían otros.

Todos, hasta los fantasmas que habían salido a ver, miraban asombrados.

-KRAAA!!- grazno Dlanor planeando a unos 10 metros sobre ellos.

Después, sin previo aviso, una figura oscura salto de su lomo, y empezó a caer en picada.

Todos enmudecieron. A esa altura eso era una muerte segura.

Pero para su asombro, la figura dio un par de giros en el aire, y cayo sin problemas sobre sus pies.

Se escucho un gran "HOOOOOOOO!!"

Y todos vieron a la figura frente a ellos.

Era una chica que usaba una mascara que le tapaba la mitad del rostro (estilo Kakashi de Naruto)vestía toda de negro, traía un pantalón ajustado con correas a la altura de las rodillas (como Kyo Kusanagui de Street Figther), una blusa ajustada (a su femenil y muy bien delineada figura) de manga larga, una gabardina de cuero (estilo Matrix), guantes igual negros que cubrían por completo sus manos.

Traía su pelo agarrado en un chonguito sujetado por dos palillos negros, pero su pelo rizado salía del peinado, dejando 2 mechones ondulados en su rostro.

Habia que admitirlo.

Se veía guay. MUY GUAY.

La chica les miro seria y les sonrió con malicia por debajo de su mascara. Y no era para menos, todos le veían con la boca abierta, hasta sus amigos.

-¿Qué¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar ahí paradotes como babosos?- dijo seria, mientras Dlanor regresaba a su tamaño original y se posaba en el brazo que ella le ofrecía.

Muchos la miraron con sorpresa.

Si, sin duda esa era "Jane" Granger.

-JANE!!- la primera en correr fue Molly.

Hermione la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Regresaste! Regresaste!- decía Molly llorando muy feliz.

-No me perdería mi tercer año por nada- sonrió Hermione con calma.

-Bienvenida Jane- sonrió Arthur ofreciendo su mano.

-Gracias, es bueno estar en casa- sonrió Hermione tomando su mano y abrazándolo.

-Su-superiora…-

Hermione miro entonces al pequeño Ludo que le sonreía. Pero para su sorpresa, el "pequeño" ya no lo era. Ahora tenía frente a ella un chico muy alto, que le rebasaba por casi una cabeza, con su cabello castaño crecido hasta los hombros (Como Ron en la cuarta película), sus facciones ya no eran infantiles ni redondas, ahora se mostraba más atractivo y recio, pero con esa mirada que mostraba su gentileza y humanidad.

-Ludo, cuanto has crecido- sonrió Hermione mirándolo con calidez.

-G-gracias…- sonrió Ludo poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿No me darás un abrazo?- sonrió Hermione abriendo sus brazos.

-Claro!- sonrió Ludo y la abrazo con fuerza- Te extrañe superiora- dijo por lo bajo.

-Yo también Ludo, pero calma el abrazo, aun necesito mis costillas- sonrió Hermione divertida.

-Ha, l-lo siento…- sonrió Ludo apenado, pero con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Tanta que no noto a ciertos animagos que le querían matar ahí mismo.

-Es bueno estar en casa- sonrió Hermione, mirando a toda la escuela afuera del castillo, junto con los profesores y fantasmas que habían salido a recibirle.

-Ha! Lupin!- sonrió Hermione al ver apenas a los Merodeadores.

-Jane!- sonrió Remus y ambos se abrazaron.

-Cuanto tiempo Lupin¿Cómo has estado?- sonrió Hermione.

-Muy bien¿Pero donde has estado tú? Te extrañamos- sonrió Remus algo sonrojado.

-Luego te cuento- en eso Hermione miro a James y Sirius.

James y Sirius- :)

Hermione: T.T

James y Sirius- :)

Hermione: T-T

-Al menos salúdanos ingrata!!- le espetaron molestos los 2 Merodeadores.

-Hola- dijo seria y hasta de mala gana, y se giro de nuevo a Remus, Molly, Arthur y Ludo- Me da gusto verles! Espero que hayan pasado buenas vacaciones- sonrió muy animada.

James y Sirius: _Pinche malagradecida_

Mientras, toda la escuela veía a "Jane" Granger, con curiosidad. Y murmuraban cosas por lo bajo.

-Veo que este año hay muchos alumnos- sonrió Hermione, mirando a toda la escuela.

-Si, y la mayoría de primero entro a nuestra casa superiora- sonrió Ludo.

-¿Enserio?- sonrió Hermione, y se giro para acercarse a los alumnos que le veían con curiosidad.

-Alumnos de Hufflepuff de primero y segundo año! Levantes sus manos!- dijo Hermione en voz alta y firme.

De inmediato las manos se alzaron, y Hermione se dio cuanta que en verdad eran varios, no que va, eran casi 200 alumnos los que levantaron la mano.

-Escúchenme bien nuevos y viejos Hufflepuff! Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo curso aquí en el gran colegio de Hogwarts!- sonrió Hermione guardando las manos en sus bolsillos y empezando a caminar con calma hacia los chicos que le veían con atención.

-Este será un gran año para todos sin dudas! Se lo que han oído y se lo que saben sobre lo que sucede! Pero recuerden esto! Somos los tejones de Hogwarts! Nosotros somos los que ponemos empeño en todo, jamás nos rendimos y somos los más leales!- decía Hermione caminando entre los alumnos que se abrían a su paso mirándola con gran admiración.

-No resaltaremos por nuestro valor, pero nuestra lealtad nos une, y nos hace romper cualquier temor, sólo por los que amamos! No tendremos muchas ambiciones, pero nuestra determinación nos impulsa a seguir y jamás rendirnos hasta lograr nuestros objetivos! No nos conocen por nuestra inteligencia, pero somos de manos hábiles, moldeamos la magia con el conocimiento de nuestro corazón!- sonreía Hermione, ahora subiendo por las escales, siendo seguida por la mirada de emoción de todos.

-No somos animales depredadores, como un león, un águila o una serpiente, y es verdad que estamos en la base de la cadena de los débiles! Pero por eso comprendemos a los que son menos afortunados, por eso luchamos por proteger al indefenso! Trabajamos en equipo unidos por un mismo fin!- exclamaba Hermione deteniéndose ya en las puertas de el castillo, y girándose a ver a todos.

-Somos tejones! Conocemos el trabajo duro y no nos molesta ensuciarnos las manos! Helga Hufflepuff fundo esta casa donde solo existe la igualdad, ella pensaba en seguir al corazón, en ser nosotros mismos, ella sabia que cualquiera podía seguir adelante y ser grande! Y eso es verdad!- sonrió Hermione.

-Los grandes magos de la historia comenzaron siendo como nosotros! Así que adelantes tejones, por que puede ser que el día de mañana, sea su nombre el que pase a la historia!- sonrió Hermione, y enseguida una gran ovación por parte de los tejones de Hufflepuff estallo.

Todos victoreaban a Hermione, entre gritos de ovación y de alegría.

-Jane si que sabe de discursos- sonrió Molly.

-Si, solo mira a Ludo- sonrió Arthur con pena, señalando a Ludo que estaba saltando como conejo, y agitando sus manos por lo alto mientras gritaba: "SIIII!! Le pondré mucho animo superiora! Tejones! Tejones! Tejones!"

En eso, todos guardaron silencio a una señal de Hermione.

-Gracias por su apoyo! Pero es hora de regresar a nuestras rutinas, terminemos de desayunar y espero un excelente comportamiento por parte de mis compañeros Hufflepuff, espero ver pronto como nuestra casa se sitúa a la cabeza de todas, ahora vamos todos!- sonrió Hermione entrando al castillo.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!- gritaron todos los Hufflepuff, y siguieron a su líder, pasando de largo a todos los de las demás casas.

-SIII!!!- grito Ludo corriendo también.

-Vaya entrada- sonrió Molly.

-Bueno, Jane nunca se ha caracterizado como alguien que no resalte- sonrió Arthur con pena.

-Esa se cree mucho- dijeron James y Sirius con molestia.

-Claro que no, Jane es muy linda- sonrió Remus. (Claro, a él si le saludo)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione entro, y vio un poco mas adelante a Dumbledore, y McGonagall.

Se detuvo a corta distancia de ellos, e hizo una reverencia muy respetuosa hacia su director, cosa que vieron con asombro sus seguidores, que de inmediato la imitaron, era obvio que su líder consideraba al director muy importante, así que ellos también lo harían.

-Buenos días Jane- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Hola director- sonrió Hermione con gran respeto.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron con cariño.

-5 puntos menos por usar esa mascara en la escuela- dijo McGonagall seria.

-Hola vieja- gruño Hermione molesta.

-Mocosa insolente! 15 puntos menos por faltarme al respeto!- gruño McGonagall.

-Para lo que me importa! Esos los consigo de gratis vieja preferincista!- le dijo Hermione molesta.

Todos: O.O!!!

-Escuincle hija de de tu--!!! 40 puntos menos!- grito McGonagall.

-Me vale!- le grito Hermione furiosa.

-Tenme mas respeto! 50 puntos menos!-

-Tú tenme respeto a mí vieja! Arriesgue mi vida con Voldemort por personas como tú!- le grito Hermione furiosa.

-Para lo que me importa mugrosa insolente! Aquí eres igual a los demás! 60 puntos menos!-

-Ahora si todos somos iguales ¿Verdad? Después de casi me matan!** Vieja amargada y dejada!-**

Todos: **O.O!!!!**

-**COMO TE ATREVES!!!! 100 PUNTOS MENOS!!-** grito McGonagall furiosa, poniéndose roja y soltando humo por las orejas.

-Me vale :P – dijo sacándole la lengua.

-**ERES UNA---**

-Basta las dos!- dijo al fin Dumbledore, después de que habia logrado salir de su SHOCK. Habia olvidado que "Jane" era muy particular.

-Jane, no esta bien que le hables así a la profesora McGonagall- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Esta bien, lo siento _vieja_- dijo seria.

-Jum, más te vale- gruño la jefa de Gryfindor molesta.

Y ambas intercambiaron miradas de odio entre ellas.

Hermione admiraba a la McGonagall mayor, que fue muy buena con ella y justa con todos.

Pero su "yo" joven era una desgraciada preferincista hija de (censurado), y sólo por eso, la iba a fastidiar. Esa habia sido su meta de año nuevo.

Claro que primero tendría que lidiar con los 120 puntos menos que se habia hecho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al final, todos regresaron al desayuno, Hermione se sentó en la mesa de su casa, y charlaba muy animadamente con Ludo mientras comían (para esto Hermione se bajo la mascara), quien le contaba sobre los carteles en honor a ella, de cómo ganaron la copa de Quidditch el año pasado, y varias cosas que se habia perdido por estar en el hospital.

Las demás casa hacían lo mismo, comían y charlaban, mientras el tema principal era "Jane" la líder de Hufflepuff.

Después del desayuno, Hermione se fue al despacho del director, habia mucho de que hablar.

-Ho, así que dime¿A dónde fuiste?- sonrió el director pasándole una taza de te.

-Gracias, bueno, después de mi huida, Orochi me dejo en un bosque cerca de Oxford, ahí use el poder de ella para sanarme, las primeras semanas fue muy problemático, tenia la maldición que Voldemort me habia dejado en la espalda, logre controlarla con el poder de Orochi, pero fue muy tedioso- dijo seria.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, al parecer la cicatriz en mi espalda es un lazo que me unirá a él por siempre, incluso pudo leerme la mente- dijo seria y Dumbledore escupió su te de la sorpresa.

-¿QUE?- dijo pasmado.

-Ho, pero descuide, con mi nivel de Oclumancia el no podrá ver nada en mi, tengo un nivel muy avanzado para ese zoquete- sonrió Hermione con malicia, para luego tocarse el hombro izquierdo con algo de dolor.

-Ug, je, creo que no le gusto el insulto- sonrió con diversión.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido, soltó su taza y corrió hacia Hermione, le bajo la túnica y la blusa del lado izquierdo y miro parte del inicio de la marca.

Esta se veía normal, pero podía sentir un vapor extraño, era caliente y lleno de odio.

-No la toque, véala pero no la toque- le dijo Hermione con calma, y el director le miro extrañado.

-Esta marca es un lazo directo entre Voldemort y yo, yo le impido leer mi mente, no puede acceder a ella, pero siente mis estados de ánimo, al igual que yo los suyos, y ahora esta furioso por que le insulte- le dijo sonriendo, mientras se cubría de nuevo.

-Pero lo que más le molesta ahora, es que estoy muy cerca de otro hombre- le dijo con calma.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Esta cicatriz que me hizo, me marca como su mujer, si un hombre ajeno a él me toca, no se que exactamente que pueda pasar, pero estoy segura que no será nada bueno, así que mejor no arriesgarse- dijo sonriendo.

-… Por eso estas usando la mascara y estas toda cubierta- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Si, con mi cuerpo no es problema, pero mi cara si, por eso uso la mascara me ayuda a que nadie me toque por accidente en el rostro, pueden abrazarme, y aun así solo tocarían mis mejillas cubiertas con la tela- sonrió Hermione.

-Entiendo- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Pero además me veo muy guay con ella n.n - sonrió Hermione.

-Si, es verdad n.nU- sonrió con pena.

-Ha! Y bueno, después de sanarme, decidí que debía entrenar un poco, para volverme más fuerte, y creo que lo logre- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Cómo¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto Dumbledore serio.

-Pues me pase por Japón, ahí fui a por unas cosas que necesitaba, ho, traje regalos, por eso me tarde en regresar - sonrió Hermione, y saco un caja de su gabardina, la coloco en el piso, la agrando y Dumbledore vio que la caja era un librero plegable, pero con cientos de chuchearías como muñecos, ositos, juguetes variados entre otras cosas. Se veía todo muy colorido

-Le traje Te directo de la china, amuletos de un templo del monte Fuji, y además, dulces de limón y variados- sonrió Hermione dándole los obsequios.

-Ho, gracias- sonrió Dumbledore mirando los dulces- Pero ¿Cómo te apareciste hasta Japón? Esta muy lejos y me imagino que te detectaron- dijo serio.

-Bueno, no fue tan difícil, con Orochi todo es pan comido- sonrió- Espero que le gusten los dulces, los demás son para Ludo, para Molly, Arthur, Remus y algunas cosas para los Slytherin- sonrió Hermione guardando de nuevo todo en su bolsillo.

-¿Piensas seguir con los Slytherin?- pregunto Dumbledore serio, pero comiéndose unos de los dulces de España.

-Si, necesito saber ver que saben sobre Voldemort, cualquier cosa le aviso- sonrió Hermione retomando su te.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que saben algo?-

-Por que varios de ellos estaban con Voldemort cuando mataron a los hombres del ministerio- sonrió Hermione con algo de malicia.

Dumbledore le miro con seriedad. No se veía muy de acuerdo con la idea.

-Preferiría que los dejaras de ver- dijo serio.

-No puedo. Estamos en una guerra, y debemos estar alertas, trabajo como espía ¿Lo recuerda? Mi deber es buscar información, y la obtendré de ellos, aun son unos niños confiados, engañarlos será fácil- dijo seria.

-Hablas como si no te importara aprovecharte de ellos- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Y así es, no me importa- dijo seria, y Dumbledore le miro con sorpresa incrédula.

-Ellos ya eligieron su lado, mataron a esas personas sin remordimiento, pagaran pro lo que han hecho tarde o temprano- dijo seria, y con una mirada fría.

Por primera vez, Dumbledore pensó que no reconocía a la persona frente a el.

-Pero…-

-¿Si?- dijo Dumbledore sin saber que mas decir.

-Son sólo niños es una guerra de acecinos despiadados, Voldemort les ha seducido con promesas de poder y riqueza, sólo los usa para su propio beneficio y no le importa matarlos para conseguirlos, en eso somos diferentes él y yo-

-Yo los usare, pero jamás les haría daño, primero muerta antes de que eso pase, se que no soy mejor que Voldemort, escondiéndome en mi excusa de un bien mayor y usándolos, pero por el momento eso es lo más seguro que puedo hacer, tratar de hacerlos entrar en confianza conmigo, para que cuando llegue el día en que se den cuenta de sus errores, vengan arrepentidos de todo el mal que hicieron, quizás no se unan a nuestra lucha, pero eso no importa si podemos salvarlos, aun que sea un poco- sonrió Hermione con calma, mirando su te.

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza, habia pensado mal de ella, pero en realidad, habia descubierto algo que siempre le habia llamado la atención de "Jane", que ella siempre parecía estar un paso más delante de todos. Era extraordinaria.

-Um, bueno, cambiando el tema¿Pudo arreglar lo de mi cuartó?- sonrió Hermione con animo.

-Ho, si, ya esta lista tu habitación en Hufflepuff, esta en el piso de la sala común, no tendrás que subir escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, tiene tu nombre en la entrada- sonrió Dumbledore, y Hermione sonrió.

-Ho, es verdad, casi lo olvido, como no has terminado con tu curso de segundo, tendré que hacerte un examen general para pasar a tercero, estará listo en 2 semanas, mientras descansa el día de hoy, y mañana comienza tus clases en tercero, tu horario esta en la puerta de tu cuarto-

-Gracias-

-Y bueno, pues con tu problema, te daré un permiso especial para usar la ropa que quieras, pero por favor usa la túnica reglamentaria- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Gracias! Um… ¿puedo ponerle algún adorno a mis túnicas?- sonrió Hermione.

-Um, no veo por que no- sonrió el director.

-Ha, es verdad, también necesitare otra cosa- dijo Hermione con pena.

-Claro, dime-

-Pues…-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape caminaba junto con Rodolphus, Narcisa, Andrómeda, Grabe, Goyle, Alecto, y Amycus.

Ahora que Lucius y Bellatrix se habían graduado, Andrómeda era la líder de la pandilla, sólo por ser la mayor. Ella estaba ahora en séptimo, y Narcisa, Grabe, Goyle, Alecto y Amycus en sexto, luego estaban Snape y Rodolphus en quinto y al final el más joven era Regulus, que estaba en tercero.

(Ahora ya saben quienes saldrán de ahora en adelante)

-Hola, buenas tardes-

Todo el grupo se paro de golpe, y sintieron un escalofrió recorrerle la medula. Se giraron, y vieron tras ellos Hermione, que les miraba fríamente. Y quizás con burla, pero su mascara no dejaba ver sus labios.

-G-granger… hola- dijo Andrómeda tímidamente.

-Hola Black, quiero hablar con ustedes, síganme- dijo Hermione seria, y se giro.

-Si, claro- dijo Narcisa siguiéndola de inmediato, junto con Snape, después de ellos los demás se apresuraron.

Caminaron un poco, hasta que llegaron a los jardines cercanos al bosque prohibido, ahí Hermione se detuvo bajo un gran árbol, y saco un cubo negro muy pequeño, murmuro algo y lo dejo en el suelo, 2 segundos después, en una nube de humo apareció una mesa de madera fina, con 9 sillas, y sobre ella habia te y pastelillos.

-Tomen asiento- dijo Hermione con calma, mientras ella se sentaba en el lugar principal, a su derecha se pudo Andrómeda, y de su lado, Narcisa, Alecto y Amycus.

Del lado izquierdo fueron Snape, Rodolphus, Grabe, y Goyle.

-¿Gustan te?- pregunto Hermione haciendo un movimiento con su varita, haciendo que la tetera comenzara a servirle.

-Ha, si, gracias- dijeron las chicas.

-Si, gracias- dijeron los chicos.

Y la tetera les sirvió también.

Grabe y Goyle fueron los primeros en entrarle a los panques.

-Bueno, supongo que se preguntaran para que les traje aquí- dijo Hermione con calma, bajándose la mascara para beber el te.

-La verdad si- dijo Narcisa tomando con elegancia un panque.

-Bien, antes que nada, me fui de viaje en estas vacaciones, y les traje regalos- dijo Hermione seria, tomando de su te, mientras que con su varita hacia aparecer un obsequio para cada uno, su que con Andrómeda aparecieron 4.

-Black, de esos tres el azul es tuyo, los otros son uno para tu hermana y otro para Malfoy y Zabinni, el nombre viene en la tarjeta, espero que les guste- dijo seria, pero mirándolos con calma.

-Ho, gracias- dijo Narcisa que ya habría el suyo (es fanática de los regalos) y veía con emoción un prendedor en forma de rosa, pero esta era de cristal, una pieza muy fina de colección.

-M, gracias- dijo Snape mirando el suyo (el también tenia curiosidad) que era una capa negra de seda muy elegante, con 2 broches plateados en forma de serpientes.

-Vaya, gracias- sonrió Rodolphus (otro que no se aguanto) mirando que le habia comprado un Kit de limpieza de escobas. Hermione se habia enterado de que estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

-Es muy mono!- dijo Alecto emocionada, mirando una pulsera que cambiaba de forma. Muy bueno si tu problema es que no tienes accesorios variados para combinar.

-Excelente!- sonrió Amycus mirando una Snitch dorada. El también estaba en el equipo de Quidditch, así que a Hermione no se le ocurrió traerle otra cosa.

Grabe y Goyle por su lado, vieron que los suyos eran dulces, golosinas y demás comida pica muelas.

-Genial!- dijeron ambos chicos, y comenzaron a estamparse la comida.

Hermione se sonrió para sus adentros, sin duda esos chicos eran idénticos a sus hijos, torpes e idiotas, pero con un gran estomago _Me pregunto como es que se casarón._

-Gracias por los regalos- sonrió Andrómeda mirando un kit de maquillaje completo, donde habia labiales, sombras y bases.

-Ho, esta bien, no ha sido nada, pero tampoco se acostumbren- dijo Hermione tomando de su te.

Todos la vieron con una gotita de pena en la cabeza. Si, sin duda esa era "Jane" Granger.

-Bueno, ahora sobre lo que quería hablarles- dijo seria, y ahora todos le vieron con atención.

-Antes que nada, les felicito por no haberse desmayado cuando los mortífagos mataron a todos y Voldemort desangro al tipo del ministerio – dijo con calma, y todos en la mesa se pusieron pálidos.

-C-c-co-co…-

-¿Cómo lo supe Black?- interrumpió Hermione a Andrómeda, y esta asintió asustada.

-No soy estupida, que Voldemort (salto de miedo por parte de todos) me haya ganado un encuentro no significa que sea el mejor- dijo seria.

Todos en la mesa ahora no sólo estaban confundidos, sino aterrados! Seguro "Jane" les habia citado para matarlos por no haberle ayudado.

-No pongan esas caras idiotas, no he venido a matarlos o algo así- dijo de mala seria.

Ahora si nadie entendía nada.

-Están aquí sólo para que sepan una cosa, que le dirán a su amo de mi parte, díganle que estoy de vuelta, y que yo me quedare con el control de este mundo- sonrió Hermione con una fría mirada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Bueno, ya vi la peli de H.P. 5, y bueno, ha estado genial, felicito al director, sale mucho Luna y Neville. Lastima que sale poco Snape, pero bueno, se agradece la escena de comedia cuando le pega a Ron, jaja fue divertido.

Ha, y para quienes me preguntaron, si, planeo seguir este fic por cada año en Hogwarts, pero ese es sólo un plan , ya veremos como se pone todo.

**Una aclaración!**

Mañana les contesto los mensajes! Ahora por tiempo sólo lo subo el cap! Así que discúlpenme!

Pero ya mañana les contesto! Nos vemos!

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO****, y ****SAAN,, **

Y DE HECHO, GRCIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBO ESTE CAP! GRACIAS! SON GENIALES:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :**** Sindzero,**** anabiaf,**** Azul Esmeralda, master911,** **Demona, Anonimo,** **santiago **() **Annie, KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(**panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	32. Tercer Año II: Charlas de avisos

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 31**

"**EPILOGO TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 3**

"**Charlas de avisos, amistades y negocios"**

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Snape serio.

-El Misterio se a mostrado en mi contra, así que ahora me estorban, y yo siempre elimino todo lo que me estorba- le dijo Hermione con una mirada fría y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-E-entonces… ¿Planeas unirte al Lord?- pregunto Rodolphus sorprendido.

Hermione bufo y le miro con molestia.

-No seas idiota, no soy el maldito perro faldero de nadie Lestrange, yo no recibo órdenes, yo las doy y me gusta que estas se cumplan en el acto- le dijo Hermione fríamente.

Todos en la mesa le miraron sorprendidos.

-Este mundo es mío, y seguirá como yo quiero que siga, los llame para que le pasen el mensaje a su amo- dijo Hermione tomando de su te con calma- Sólo para que sepa que ganar un encuentro no es ganar la guerra- sonrió mirándolos.

-P-pero perdiste el ultimo encuentro!- dijo Amycus nervioso.

Hermione dejo escapar una suave risa divertida, como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste.

Todos sólo le miraban con asombros, no sabían que pensar.

-Pues lamento informarte, pero su amito cometió el error de no matarme cuando pudo, en nuestro próximo encuentro, yo ganare- sonrió Hermione con una cara siniestra, y todos los Slytherin sintieron un escalofrió.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? He escuchado que Voldemort (salto del susto por parte de todos) no ha hecho ningún ataque últimamente- sonrió Hermione con calma.

Todos en la mesa se miraron con gran extrañes, ni sabían que decir.

-Ha… papá nos llevo a Francia en el verano…- dijo Narcisa tímidamente.

-¿Enserio? Que bien, ¿qué tal esta?- dijo Hermione amablemente, mientras tomaba de su te.

-Pues, bien, mamá compro mucha ropa y …-

La plática de ahí paso a temas triviales, las vacaciones de Narcisa y sus hermanas, sobre la ida a Bulgaria de Rodolphus con Lucius, Net (Zabinni) y Snape, sobre Grabe y Goyle que fueron con una tía o abuela, sobre Amycus y su hermana Alecto, que se fueron a las playas de España y de Regulus, que no hizo nada en vacaciones salvo pelearse con su hermano.

Temas triviales y sin importancia. Muy aburridos para Hermione, que hacia lo imposible por no quedarse dormida. En verdad cuando alguien le daba cuerda a Narcisa, esta no se callaba, ya comenzaba a compadecer a Lucius.

La charla duro unas 2 horas (o siglos si le preguntan a Hermione)

-Bueno, gracias por el te- sonrió Andrómeda.

-Si, descuida-dijo Hermione restándole importancia mientras guardaba de nuevo el comedor en el cubo mágico.

-Ahora vayan a sus clases, que ya han perdido dos- dijo Hermione poniéndose de nuevo su mascara.

-¿N-no piensas ir a clases?- pregunto Narcisa.

-No. Este día me lo tomare libre, ahora vayan a sus clases- dijo Hermione seria.

-ha, Si- dijeron los Slytherin, y apresuraron el paso, estaban bastante retirados del castillo.

Hermione les miro seria, y noto como varias veces Snape se giraba a verle.

Suspiro cansada, y decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-JANEE!!-

-WOAAA!!- grito Hermione cuando Hagrid la tomo en brazos, le abrazo con fuerza y le alzo al aire, sólo para atraparla de nuevo.

-HAS REGRESADO!- lloraba Hagrid de felicidad.

-Sii-g!- gimió sintiendo como se quedaba sin aire.

-Que alegría!- sonreía Hagrid alzándola de nuevo al aire.

20 lanzadas al aire, 19 atrapadas y una caída de lleno al suelo después……

-¿Cómo has estado Hagrid?- sonrió Hermione quitándose la tierra de la ropa.

-Bien! Las calabazas pronto maduraran, ven pronto, y quizás te hornee un pay sólo para ti!- sonreía Hagrid ofreciéndole un delicioso te de manzanilla.

-Gracias, vendré a visitarte pronto descuida, sólo vine a entregarte un regalo de mi viaje- sonrió Hermione, y saco un huevo de uno de sus bolsillos. Era del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

-¿Qué es eso?- sonrió Hagrid tomándolo con cuidado.

-Es el huevo de un gusano cola cuerno quemador explosivo- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Qué son? No me suenan familiar- sonrió Hagrid.

-Son unos gusanos de casi un metro de largo y 30 centímetros de ancho, son comunes en Japón, tienen patas traseras como de araña, son peludos en la cola y su cuerpo es como una armadura impenetrable, tienen 8 ojos en la cabeza, además de 2 cuernos como de toro en la cola, y suelta por su boca chorros de veneno paralizador, y tiene dientes filosos y agudos, esos te agarran y no te sueltan si llevarse un buen pedazo de tu carne- sonrió Hermione- Pensé que te gustaría-

-Ho, es lo mas hermoso que me han dado, gracias- sonrió Hagrid acariciando el huevo como una madre a su hijo.

-De nada. Ha, bueno, aquí son ilegales, pero con un permiso especial puedes tenerlo, te conseguí uno muy falso con sello holográfico y todo, cualquier problema me avisas- sonrió Hermione entregándole una carpeta.

-Gracias!- sonrió Hagrid muy feliz.

-Ahora, los huevos del gusano cola cuerno necesitan de mucho calos, así que déjalo en la chimenea y tenla siempre encendida, cuando nazca, asegúrate de que seas al primero que vea, así te tomara como su madre y no te atacara, son muy inteligentes, así que si le dices que no ataque a nadie eso hará, comen carne cruda y agua, normalmente cazan solos, pero mejor acostúmbralo a que le des de comer, podría comerse las gallinas- sonrió Hermione con calma.

-Claro! Haré todo lo que me has dicho!- sonrió Hagrid muy emocionado.

Hermione sonrió con calma, tampoco era tan estupida como para darle a Hagrid un animal tan peligroso. El gusano cola cuerno criado en un hogar pierde de inmediato su común agresividad, así que no tendría de que preocuparse, seguro Hagrid lo mimaría como a un hijo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vaya, hacia tiempo que no le veía- dijo el cantinero del "Cabeza de Puerco" al ver entrar a una cliente muy familiar.

-Veo que me ha reconocido, a pesar de que hace un año que no me ve- sonrió Hermione con calma, bajándose la mascara.

-Gajes del oficio- dijo el hombre sin darle mucha importancia.

-Tal vez, una botella de sake por favor- dijo Hermione sentándose en la barra.

-Claro, pero me sorprende que no tome una mesa- dijo el cantinero poniendo la botella y un baso en la barra.

-Tal vez, pero seria tonto tomar una mesa cuando he venido a hablar de negocios con usted- sonrió con calma, haciendo que el cantinero le viera extrañado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

**Hola!**

**Lamento el cap tan corto! Pero ando en el trabajo y el tiempoe sta muy corto! Lo siento! Pero espero poder subirles un Cáp. mas largo pronto!**

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO****, y ****SAAN,, **

Y DE HECHO, GRCIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBO ESTE CAP! GRACIAS! SON GENIALES:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :**** Sindzero,**** anabiaf,**** Azul Esmeralda, master911,** **Demona, Anonimo,** **santiago **() **Annie, KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(**panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	33. Tercer Año III: Ilegal

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 32**

"**TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 3**

"**Ilegal"**

-¿Negocios dice?- dijo el cantinero serio.

-Si, se que usted es Aberforth Dumbledore, hermano del director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, y que además trabaja para la Orden actualmente- sonrió Hermione tomándose su baso de un trago, como habia extrañado el sabor del buen sake del "Cabeza de Puerco".

Mientras el menor de los Dumbledore le miro con seriedad. Algo más habia, guardo silencio y vio a su más peculiar anfitriona de toda sus vida. Habia vivido lo suficiente como saber cuando una negociación estaba en camino.

-No se ha sorprendido de que lo sepa- sonrió Hermione.

-Gajes del oficio- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Si, se comprende por el lugar- sonrió Hermione llenando su vaso de nuevo, y se lo bebió de golpe. Tenía mucha sed.

-Iré al grano Dumbledore, vine a proponerle un trato- dijo Hermione seria, colocando su vaso de nuevo en la barra.

-Dirá usted- dijo Dumbledore serio, mientras se acomodaba las gafas con calma.

-Nenecito un espía en la Orden, alguien que me mantenga al tanto de lo que pasa, sin que Dumbledore se entere, además, de que necesito que me contacte con personas del bajo mundo, de preferencia que manejen mercancías ilegales, necesito saber que se mueve, que entra o sale- dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Y por que habría de hacerlo?- dijo Dumbledore serio. Mirando a la chica frente a él con una mirada inexpresiva, él mejor que nadie conocía la postura de su hermano con respecto a la niña-que-vivió. Le tenia en mejor estima, pero ahora no sabia que pensar.

-El dinero no es problema- sonrió Hermione con calma.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Dumbledore en un tono ofendido. En definitiva, esperaba algo mejor de la protegida de su hermano, la chica frente a él parecía más una maga oscura, no le agradaba. Y claro que no la ayudaría, primero muerto.

-Me alegra saber que no ha cedido ante la tentación, hice bien en elegirlo- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo extrañado.

-Perdón por la rudeza, pero en verdad necesitaba ver si era una persona de fiar, lo lamento- se disculpo Hermione con honestidad.

Ok, ahora Dumbledore no entendía nada.

-Vera, ahora ya en confianza, necesito que me ayude, quisiera hablar en privado con usted- dijo Hermione con calma.

Dumbledore le miro con calma, y miro el bar. Estaba vació.

Se lo pensó un rato, pero al fin se decidió, cerro la puerta y coloco el aviso de "Salí a comer".

-Adelante- dijo regresando a la barra.

Hermione sonrió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione apareció en el callejón Knocktur, aun era temprano, y miro con agrado que el lugar estaba completamente desolado.

La mayoría de las tiendas estaban casi destruidas, quizás por algunos ladrones que esperaban encontrar algo que quizás el Ministerio pudo haber olvidado cuando confisco todo el lugar.

Avanzo un poco entre el abandono de los, alguna vez, bien surtidos locales, y avanzo con paso lento, fue cuando miro a alguien conocido. Estaba hurgando entre unas cajas rotas tratando de buscar algo de valor.

Ella le conocía bien, muy bien.

-Mundungus Fletcher-

-¿He?- este se giro, y en cuando miro a quien le hablo, sin pensárselo hecho a correr.

Hermione negó con diversión. Ciertas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Mientras, Mundungus corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, aun siendo joven, pero de físico robusto, no pudo avanzar mucho, y termino escondiéndose en un callejón.

Jadeo un poco agitado, pero luego se asomo un poco, se sonrió al ver que el tipo de negro no estaba tras él.

-Hola Mundungus-

-HAA!!- este hecho un gran salto e intento correr, pero de inmediato le jalaron del abrigo, deteniéndolo de golpe.

-Juroquenoestabarobandonadatodoestabaenlacalleyyosólovineylosviy—

-Calla Mundungus, ¿Quieres un trago?-

-¿He?- Mundungus miro como una botella de Güisqui de Elfo se asomaba sobre su cabeza, y sin pensárselo la tomo y empezó a beber de ella, mientras se gira a ver a quien le habia pillado.

Vaya sorpresa, casi escupe su güisqui, y digo "Casi", él nunca desperdicia nada gratis. Pero ver que quien le detuvo era una chica, más bajita que él y que lucia como una acecina (una acecina que viste muy guay por cierto) pues no era para menos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto mas animado, sin apenas despegar los labios de su ardiente bebida.

-alguien que quisiera contratarte- sonrió Hermione.

Mundungus se lo pensó un rato.

-¿Me pagaras?- pregunto.

-Si, sin duda-

Se lo pensó de nuevo un rato.

-¿Habrá algo que robar?- pregunto.

-Si, creo que si-

Mundungus sonrió.

-Estoy contratado- dijo muy animado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Warty Harris-

-¿He?- el nombrado se paro de golpe, y saco su varita dispuesto a todo, ya que 2 extraños acababan de aparecer en el despacho de su casa.

-Baja la varita Harris, soy yo, Mundungus- sonrió este.

-Mundungus! Menudo susto me has dado! ¿Qué fregados haces en mi casa?, ¿Quién es ese enano de negro?- dijo molesto, mirando a Hermione.

-Oye, relájate viejo, no insultes a mi jefa- sonrió Mundungus.

-¿Qué?- dijo este confundido.

-Disculpe la intervención Sr. Harris, pero he venido a hablar con usted de lago importante- sonrió Hermione, bajando su mascara.

Harris le miro sorprendido, tanto que soltó su varita.

-Tú… tú eres… tú eres…- tartamudeaba sin encontrar palabras.

-Si Harris, es la niña que vivió! Genial ¿No crees?- sonrió Mundungus.

-Ese titulo es de dudosa estabilidad, pero bueno, ayuda a conseguir descuentos en las bebidas últimamente- sonrió Hermione cubriéndose de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, no entiendo nada! Quiero una explicación!- dijo Harris cayendo en su silla aun pasmado. No todos los días la niña-leyenda entraba a tu despacho.

_Ug! Espero que no venga por las cosillas que compre en el mercado negro! Estoy acabado! Si el Ministerio se entera estoy frito!_

-Antes que nada Sr. Harris, cálmese, no vengo por las cosas que ha comprado a Mundungus ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, vengo por que necesito de su ayuda- sonrió Hermione.

Harris recobro el aliento, algo menos d que preocuparse.

-Bueno Srta. Granger, dígame, ¿Qué necesita?- dijo Harris curioso.

-Lo necesito como mi espía en el Ministerio- sonrió Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Superiora!-

-Hola Ludo- sonrió Hermione entrando al gran comedor, lista para comer algo después de una mañana muy activa.

-Superiora! Superiora! Hemos ganado 50 puntos el día de hoy! -sonrió Ludo, mientras toda la mesa de Hufflepuff miraba a su líder con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Excelente, no esperaba más de mis tejones, estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes- sonrió Hermione mirando a toda su mesa.

-Ha, disculpe Superiora, quería preguntarle si podría asesorarnos para nuestros EXTASIS- pregunto un chico de Séptimo.

-Claro, lo veremos después de la cena, los espero en mi cuarto- sonrió Hermione sirviéndose un café.

-Gracias Superiora!- sonrió el chico junto con casi 30 más que escucharon la charla.

-Superiora! Superiora! ¿Podría ayudarnos también a los de quinto con los TIMO's?- pregunto una chica pelirroja.

-Claro, pero será hasta mañana después de la cena, hoy los de Séptimo y mañana los de quinto, así organizare las clases de teoría y practica- sonrió Hermione.

-Superiora! Nosotros también quisiéramos clases con usted!- chillo un pequeñín de primero.

-Esta bien, esta bien, tengo tiempo de sobra, así que… --

Hermione pasó casi toda la comida haciendo un esquema sobre la partición de clases a los de todos los cursos.

Ludo no podía estar más feliz. Todo volvía a ser como antes. Y además, "Jane" le daría clases los viernes.

-Jojojo, veo que Granger ya se esta acoplando de nuevo a nuestro querido Hufflepuff- sonrió una profesora Sprout, mas joven y vivaracha, que sonreía muy contenta por ver como ahora su querida casa mather era la numero uno. Sólo habia que ver la gran cantidad de alumnos que tenía.

-Uy, si, que emoción- dijo con sarcasmo McGonagall, mirando lo pobre que se veía su mesa en comparación de los de Hufflepuff. Mientras apuñalaba sin misericordia su filete.

La vida si que la odiaba. Antes la gran honorable y valiente casa Gryfindor siempre habia sido la numero uno, la mejor, la única digna de respeto en Hogwarts, y bueno, también algo Ravenclaw.

Pero Gryfindor siempre ganaba, la copa siempre habia sido de ellos, nunca habia cambiado de lugar en su oficina. Pero ahora… ahora no sólo tenia que soportar que una enana insulsa y grosera fuera la dizque-salvadora-del-mundo-consentida-de-Dumbeldore-que-no-le-regaña-o-minimo-deberia-correrla, sino que también además todo el mundo quería ser como ella.

Como si algo de bueno tuviese la escuincla esa. Ok, era muy fuerte, muy inteligente, la primera en todo, la más hábil, la única posible salvación en contra de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la que casi muere por protegerlos, que ha tenido la peor de la infancia y ahora carga una maldición que la a alejado del tacto de cualquier hombre (El chisme se lo paso Dumbledore) entre otras grandes cosas que ha hecho… ¡PERO ESA NO ES EXCUSA DE QUE LA GRAN CASA DE GRYFINDOR PEIRDA Y ESA ENANA HIJA DE SU MAMÁ GANE CADA AÑO!

Si, en definitiva la vida la odiaba.

Bueno, al menos podría quitarle unos puntillos más, sólo para tratar de que no gane Hufflepuff de nuevo.

Pronto paso la comida, Hermione y Ludo saludaron un rato a Molly y Arthur, y después estos últimos se retiraron a sus respectivas clases.

Hermione decidió aprovechar el resto de su tarde, y pensó en ir a saludar a su querido alumno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola estupido pupilo- sonrió Hermione entrando a la oficina de Filch.

-Estupida maestra- sonrió este con amabilidad, poniéndose de pie para recibirla.

-Hola Norris- sonrió Hermione, y esta le rozo por los pies con cariño.

-Te extrañamos, faltaba alguien a quien insultar- sonrió Filch, Hermione le sonrió divertida y tomo asiento frente al escritorio de Filch.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, hacia tiempo que quería venir- sonrió.

-¿Te?- sonrió Filch.

-Claro, gracias- sonrió Hermione, y mientras Filch servia las tazas, ella miro la oficina de su alumno.

Ya no era sucia y apestosa, ahora tenia un hermoso decorado, muy amigable podría decirse incluso, no habia cadenas ni mugre, todo estaba limpio y ordenado.

Y quizás lo más sorprendente era su alumno.

Ya no bestia como vagabundo, ahora lo hacia con clase, traía un traje de vestir muggle de color negro, al igual que la camisa, y sobre esta tenia una túnica de terciopelo fino, de color azul marino, con los botones en plata.

Su arreglo personal era completamente pulcro, tenía su cabello canoso y largo atado en una coleta, con una cinta azul, estaba bien afeitado y olía a una colonia de fresco olor.

Además, ahora siempre que le veía, era con una expresión de diversión, como si la vida nunca hubiese tenido algún propósito para él, hasta ahora.

Hermione sonrió con calma, y tomo la taza que le ofreció su alumno. Tubo sus dudas al principio, pero ahora estaba segura que habia hecho lo correcto, al menos ahora Filch tendría una nueva vida, mejor que la anterior llena de rencor y dolor.

-Te traje un obsequio-

-¿M?- sonrió Filch que comía un panque de chocolate.

-Es esto- dijo Hermione sacando un cubo rojo de su túnica, y agrandándolo en l escritorio.

Filch y Norris vieron la caja con curiosidad. Era cuadrada, de 20 x 30 de alto.

-Es tuyo, ábrelo- sonrió Hermione.

Filch le sonrió y abrió la caja.

Adentro habia un arma de fuego, como la de los muggles, era plateada y con varios símbolos escritos en todos lados.

-Esto es una arma muggle- dijo sorprendido.

-Filch! ¿Qué te he dicho?- le reprendió su maestra seria.

-Ho, si, perdón, quise decir que es una arma del mundo normal- sonrió Filch sin darle importancia a su error.

-Bien, y si, es un arma del mundo normal, pero la he modificado para que en lugar de balas con pólvora, use balas con hechizos, es un modelo de la CZ-75. Es alemana y de muy buena mira, te dará una excelente oportunidad en ataques a larga distancia- dijo Hermione con calma.

-Pero ya tengo las cadenas- dijo Filch levantándose la manga de la tunita para que viera que siempre las llevaban consigo.

-Si, pero las cadenas aun no son irrompibles, por eso te doy esa arma, es un juego, levántala y veras a su compañera, cada una tiene un cargador para una ronda de 12 disparos seguidos, si levantas ambas pistolas veras varios cargadores, son en total 8, 4 para cada una, y son 4 colores de balas, las de punta blanca tienen un hechizo curador, las azules tienen escudos, las rojas tienen experarmus y las negras tienen la maldición de Crucio-

-¿QUE?- dijo Filch sorprendido por escuchar la maldición-Yo no usare esto!- dijo serio.

-Estupido pupilo, esta arma es de largo alcance, una de estas balas llegara mucho más rápido que cualquiera de tus cadenas, sólo imagínalo, estas en una pelea, y estas rodeado, puedes ingeniártelas tu sólo con tus cadenas, pero detrás de ti vez como uno de tus compañeros esta en problemas, no puedes moverte por que estas rodeado, así que necesitas algo rápido para ayudarlo, si sacas tu arma y disparas, lograras darle al tipo que le ameniza, y obviamente le salvaras- le dijo seria.

-Mmm, viendo así… creo que si es útil…- dijo Filch mirando las pistolas.

-Claro que lo son, yo las hice personalmente, además, las balas son recargables, así que cuando se te acaben, cualquier mago puede recargártelas, sólo procura llevar siempre 2 cartuchos de repuesto, sólo por si las dudas- dijo Hermione tomando de su te.

-Esta bien- dijo Filch mientras cargaba ambas armas en sus manos. Estaban pesadas, pero no era algo que no podía controlar.

-Por cierto Filch, esta noche saldremos al "Cabeza de Puerco", nos reuniremos con nuestro nuevo equipo- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Equipo?- dijo este extrañado.

-Si, en la mañana me dedique a formar nuestra propia red de información, me costo trabajo, pero conseguí a los mejores, sin duda alguna- sonrió Hermione.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué un equipo?- pregunto Filch serio.

-Filch, te explicare como ha estado todo desde que desaparecí del hospital, déjame contarte lo que esta pasando en las sombras- le dijo Hermione seria, y Filch le puso toda su atención.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Esos malditos del Ministerio, ya decía que no eran de fiar- dijo Filch molesto.

-Ya lo creo, pero ahora que se lo que quieren, necesito estar al tanto de sus movimientos, Harris no esta en un puesto principal, pero al menos se enterara de los rumores internos, que se hacen a puerta cerrada- dijo seria.

-Si, es verdad- dijo Filch serio.

-Además, planeo usar contra Voldemort y el Ministerio una fuerza muy fuerte, que no han tomado en cuenta- sonrió Hermione.

Filch le miro con extrañes, al parecer, algo más habia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buenas noches caballeros- sonrió Hermione apareciendo junto con Filch en la bodega del "Cabeza de puerco", y miraba con agrado a sus 3 nuevos ayudantes, que estaban sentados en una mesa redonda algo gastada, y que se veía muy pequeña en la bodega llena de cajas, que apenas era iluminada por una vela en la mesa.

Eran las 3 de la mañana, la taberna ya habia serrado.

-Granger, ya era hora- dijo Dumbledore serio, ajustando sus gafas con calma.

-Hola jefa!- sonrió Mundungus.

-Buenas noches, ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Harris con educación.

-El es Argus Filch, conserje de Hogwarts y mi alumno, es de mi entera confianza, mi mano derecha y la Sra. Norris, es su compañera y también la mía, ho, y este pequeñín sobre mi hombro es mi querido y muy amado Dlanor, es mi compañero en batalla - dijo Hermione seria, mientras su pupilo le miraba con gran orgullo, al igual que su gata, que reposaba en su hombro y su querida águila, que hincho su pecho con gran egolatría.

-Ho, ¿Filch, cierto? Vaya sorpresa- dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

-Si, uno tiene una gatilla y la jefa un perico- dijo Mundungus sorprendido, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Filch, Norris y Dlanor.

-Mundungus, mas respeto, Norris y Dlanor son criaturas sagradas, son mestizos de sangre, que no te engañe su pequeño aspecto, en batalla ambos son feroces- sonrió Hermione sentándose en los un espacio libre en la mesa, y Filch junto con ella.

-Así es, mi Norris es única- sonrió Filch con orgullo.

-Ya… ¿Cuánto valdrán en el mercado?- pregunto Mundungus.

-Mundungus!- le dijo Harris en reproche.

-¿Qué? Sólo preguntaba- sonrió Mundungus.

-Ya s suficiente, pónganse serios- dijo Dumbledore.

-Ho, esta bien- suspiro Mundungus.

_Estos tipos se ven muy raros, no parecemos una organización espía… es más ese tipo Mundungus ya me cae mal_ se dijo Filch molesto.

-Bueno caballeros, empecemos de una vez, Como saben, soy Jane Granger, sólo llámenme Jane, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, ahora somos un equipo, y se que tengo a los mejores aquí y ahora- sonrió Hermione bajando su mascara.

-Así es jefa- sonrió Mundungus.

-si, creo que si- sonrió Harris.

-Eso espero- dijo Dumbledore con pesar.

-Pues yo dudo de Mundungus- dijo Filch.

-Oye! Estirado margado no me juzgues sin conocerme- le dijo este ofendido.

-¿A quien le dices estirado amargado?- gruño Filch.

-Pues a ti pulguiento!- sonrió Mundungus.

-Dudo mucho que alguien como tu, que quizás no conoce las bondades del jabón pueda decir que yo soy el pulgoso- dijo Filch con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué insinúas estiradito de caño?- dijo Mundungus molesto.

-Lo que escuchaste tapa caño- gruño Filch, y su gata se erizo y se preparo para lanzar el primer zarpazo.

-Basta ambos- dijo Hermione seria.

-Pero el comenzó!- dijo Filch.

-Lero, lero, chillón!- se burlo Mundungus.

-¿Qué dijiste!?- gruño Filch sacando sus cadenas y apuntando a un Mundungus que se cayo de espaldas del susto. Y por poco no es el único, Dumbledore y Harris casi se le unen.

-¿Qué es eso!?- dijo Harris asombrado.

-Son mis cadenas, mi arma para defenderme- sonrió Filch con orgullo.

-¿Que?- dijo Dumbledore.

-Son cadenas mágicas, Filch no puede usar magia, y por eso usa armas- dijo Hermione seria, sacando algunos papeles de su túnica.

-Wow! Yo quiero unas de esas!- sonrió Mundungus.

-No Mundungus, tu ya usas magia, tienes una varita- le dijo Hermione revisando las hojas.

-JA! Trágate esa tapa caño!- sonrió Filch.

-Filch…- le llamo su maestra.

-Pero el comenzó!- se defendió.

-No me importa quien empezó, sólo termínalo ya- le dijo seria.

-Va!- se quejo Filch, y se sentó de mala gana.

-Espera Jane, Filch es Squib, ¿Eso acabas de decir?- pregunto Harris incrédulo.

-Así es- le dijo Hermione contando sus hojas.

-Pero los Squib no pueden usar magia- dijo Dumbledore.

-Para eso las cadenas están hechizadas, ellas tienen vida, pero es la voluntad de Filch las que las controla- dijo Hermione seria, mientras su alumno sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-Vaya, sorprendente- dijo Dumbledore.

-si- dijo Harris.

-¿Cuánto costarían en el mercado?- pregunto Mundungus.

-Intenta quitármelas y no vivirás para contarlo- le gruño Filch.

-Siempre hay una forma, siempre la hay- sonrió Mundungus, y Filch sintió deseos de estrangularlo. Definitivamente ya lo odiaba.

-Muy bien, basta ya todos, esta es nuestra primera reunión, así que quiero dejar bien sentadas las bases, quiero que sepan que hará cada uno, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si- dijeron los demás.

-Bien, primero Aberforth Dumbledore, el es el hermano menor de albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts, su estado será el de espía en la Orden, aun que Dumbledore la haya formado por buenos magos, nunca puede hacer falta un traidor, además de que varios miembros de la Orden trabajan en el Ministerio, en puestos más altos que el de Harris, pero también, como dueño de la taberna "Cabeza de Puerco", podrá detectar posibles magos oscuros, o enterarse de cierta información del bajo mundo, el, de todos nosotros, y me incluyo, es el mas importante de todos, así que espero que lo traten con el respeto que se merece, ya que sin él, nuca hubiese reunido a ninguno de ustedes- dijo Hermione seria, y Dumbledore le miro con una sonrisa de gusto.

Él amaba mucho a su hermano, jamás lo traicionaría, pero también quería ser reconocido, sentir que era necesitado, y por eso ahora estaba ahí. Por que quería mostrarle a todos, que a pesar de no ser tan listo como su hermano, él también podría hacerlo, ayudar a combatir a Voldemort.

-Ahora Mundungus Fletcher, el como ya muchos lo conocen, es un hábil traficante de cosas ilegales, si hay un lugar donde se venda algo, seguro el se enterara antes que nadie, Mundungus será nuestro principal espía en los barrios bajos, se encargara de saber los movimientos de productos ilegales, Voldemort (Salto del susto por parte de Harris y Mundungus) seguramente necesita abastecerse con productos para pociones y alimentos, si algo entra o sale, él me avisara, al igual que Dumbledore, así que sepan esto, confió en él, y se que no nos defraudara- sonrió Hermione.

Y Mundungus con ella, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía eso, que confiaban en él. Unas simples palabras, pero que le llegaron al corazón. Eso y la paga.

-Ahora, Warty Harris, el trabaja en el Ministerio, en el departamento de litigaciones del mundo mágico y muggle, se que muchos piensan que no es un puesto muy alto, ya que no trata con el mundo mágico, pero gracias a Harris podremos haber si ha habido algún ataque a personas no mágicas, y que el Ministerio quiso no informar, ya que si lo ocultan, seguramente será por algo, así que no le subestimen, que podría sorprendernos algún día con algo valioso- sonrió Hermione.

Y Harris agradeció el apoyo. Era verdad que nunca habia sido muy hábil, pero ahora era diferente, estaba haciendo algo grande, ayudaría a hacer de el mundo, un lugar mejor para sus hijos. Y eso era todo lo que esperaba.

-Y como han sabido, el es Argus Filch, mi alumno y mano derecha, mi compañero de igualdad en la batalla, pero él esta encargado de Hogwarts, por eso no tiene participación directa en las batallas conmigo, pero es sin duda una pieza importante, ya que si de nuevo hay un ataque en el castillo, él podrá encargarse fácilmente de todo, con fio plenamente en sus habilidades- sonrió Hermione.

Y su discípulo con ella.

-Y bueno, ya me conocen a mi, no planeo volverme la líder ni nana por el estilo, pero si alguien va a pelar con Voldemort o a enfrentarse con algún mortífago seré yo- dijo Hermione seria, y todos le miraron serios.

-No piensen que quiero toda la gloria, pero no me arriesgare a perder a alguno de ustedes, esta es una guerra, donde la información y de cómo se maneja es vital, descubrir a todas las familias que cooperan con Voldemort (Salto del susto por parte de Harris y Mundungus), así como sus espías, además de asegurarnos que el Ministerio no interrumpa a la Orden en su labor, y que bueno, no me maten en el proceso, ya les conté a cada uno lo que le Ministerio me hizo, y se que no se ira con menor crueldad contra algún indefenso que le contradiga, tenemos 2 enemigos caballeros, Voldemort (Salto del susto por parte de Harris y Mundungus) y el ministerio- dijo Hermione seria.

-Ustedes serán mis ojos y oídos, yo sólo me ocupare de las batallas, de la fuerza, pero dependo de ustedes, somos un equipo, y la razón por la que peleo es para proteger a los demás, especialmente a ustedes, por eso nadie hará nada heroico, nadie hará nada por su cuenta, todo lo que escuchen me lo dirán a mí, y yo trabajare con eso, no me arriesgare a perder a ninguno de ustedes, les agradezco su ayuda, pero si alguien se vera al borde de la muerte, esa seré yo, ustedes tienen familias, amigos, personas que les esperan ver cada día, así que por ellos, no hagan nada loco, eso déjenmelo a mi- sonrió Hermione con calma.

-¿Y decías que no querías ser la líder? Eso me sonó a orden- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Bueno, algo así- sonrió Hermione.

-Jane, estoy aquí para proteger el futuro de mis hijos, para que tengan un mejor lugar donde vivir, así que te entiendo, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a dejarte morir sola- sonrió Harris.

-Es verdad jefa, yo robare todo lo que sea necesario para ayudar!- sonrió Mundungus.

-Claro, no me sorprende- se burlo Filch.

-¿Qué dijiste estirado de mierda?- dijo Mundungus ofendido.

-Lo que oíste tapa caño!- gruño Filch.

Y de la nada Mundungus se lanzo contra Filch, para empezar una pelea de puñetazos.

-Basta ustedes dos! Son peor que mis hijos!- dijo Harris con pena.

-Ay, vaya noche- sonrió Hermione.

-Jane-

-¿Si, Dumbledore?- sonrió.

-Lo que todos quisimos decirte, es que conocemos los riesgos, y así aceptamos, no tienes que llevar el peso tu sola- sonrió Dumbledore.

-¿Sabes? Se parece mucho a su hermano- sonrió Hermione, y Dumbledore con ella.

Mientras al fondo, Mundungus estaba sobre Filch, ambos partiéndose la cara, mientras Harris trataba de separarlos, y Norris le gruñía a Dlanor, que se estaba carcajeando como nunca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

**Hola!**

**Lamento el cap tan corto! Pero ando en el trabajo y el tiempoe sta muy corto! Lo siento! Pero espero poder subirles un Cáp. mas largo pronto!**

Una aclaración

Warty Harris si existe en los libros, sale en el PM, Mundungus hace negocios con él.

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO****, y ****SAAN,, **

Y DE HECHO, GRCIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBO ESTE CAP! GRACIAS! SON GENIALES:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :**** Sindzero, anabiaf, Azul Esmeralda, master911,** **Demona, Anonimo,** **santiago **() **Annie, KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(**panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	34. Tercer Año IV: Industrias Ilusión

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 34**

"**TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 4**

"**Industrias Ilusión"**

Con un hombro dislocado, y una mandíbula sueltas después, Mundungus y Filch ya estaban de nuevo sentados a la mesa, dándose miradas de intenso odio, pero sentados al fin, bajo la reprobatoria mirada de sus compañeros.

-Espero que ya se puedan comportar- dijo Harris serio.

-Pero él comenzó!- dijeron ambos hombres, señalando como culpable al contrario.

-Eso no es verdad! Tú comenzaste!- dijo Filch.

-No! Ese has sido tú!- dijo Mundungus.

-Que tú!-

-No, que tú!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-BASTA!- grito Hermione golpeando la mesa con fuerza, y de inmediato Filch y Mundungus se callaron.

-No me importa quien haya comenzado! Lo paran ya!- dijo molesta.

-Si- dijeron ambos son desgana, mientras se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Bueno, al menos no trabajaran juntos- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Si, eso es bueno- dijo Harris suspirando cansado.

-Bueno caballeros, es hora de darles cierta información, a menos que tengan alguna duda- dijo Hermione seria.

-Ha! Yo si tengo una duda jefa!- dijo Mundungus levantando la mano y moviéndola con emoción.

-No estamos ni sordos ni ciegos Mundungus, sólo habla- le dijo filch molesto.

-Cállate estirado!- dijo Mundungus con algo de pena.

-Basta ya, Mundungus, dime, ¿Cuál es tu duda?- sonrió Hermione.

-Quiero saber como nos llamaremos- sonrió Mundungus.

-Que idiota eres-dijo Filch.

-¿Qué dijiste?- gruño Mundungus.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que estemos preparados- dijo Filch sonriéndole con superioridad, mientras Mundungus se ponía rojo del coraje.

-Mm, pues yo creo que seria bueno tener un nombre, todos lo tienen- dijo Harris con calma.

-¿He?- dijo Filch sorprendido.

-JA! ¿Vez?- sonrió Mundungus triunfante.

-Creo que un nombre seria algo ridículo, pero si mi hermano lo hizo, no veo por que nosotros no- dijo Dumbledore con calma.

-Mm, es verdad- dijo Hermione pensándoselo. Mientras Mundungus victoreaba muy contento, sacándole la lengua a Filch, que prefirió ignorarlo.

-¿Qué nombre usaremos?- pregunto Harris.

-Mm, ¿Qué opinas Jane?- dijo Dumbledore.

-Pues…… estamos en contra del el Lord oscuro, así que podríamos ser los Caballeros Blancos, aun que como también vamos contra los tontos del Ministerio, podríamos tener algún sobre nombre no mágico, como Industrias, o Corporativo… pero como somos también el respaldo de la Orden, seriamos también como su sombra, una ilusión… no, sé, ¿Qué opinan?- sonrió.

-A mi me gusta Caballeros Blancos! Suena muy importante- sonrió Mundungus.

-A mi el de Industria me gusta como suena- sonrió Harris.

-Pues eso de Ilusión me agrada, suena a lo que somos- dijo Dumbledore.

-A mi me da igual, creo que esto es tonto- dijo Filch.

Hermione se lo peso un rato.

-¿Qué les parece, Los Caballeros Blancos de Industrias Ilusión?- sonrió Hermione.

-SEE!! Seré un caballero!- sonrió Mundungus victoreando muy animado.

-Me gusta como suena- sonrió Harris.

-No le veo problema- dijo Dumbledore.

-Cómo sea- dijo Filch sin darle importancia.

-Bueno, les daré algunos datos sobre los mortífagos, algunos que se que trabajan para Voldemort y como podrían reconocer a algún espía- les dijo Hermione seria, y puso las hojas que habia sacado en la mesa.

Les explico sobre las familias que sabia que trabaja para el lado Oscuro, y como podrían reconocer a un mortífago encubierto. Esto era por medio de la marca que Voldemort hacia en sus sirvientes, a los cuales les marcaba en el brazo derecho con la marca tenebrosa, la cual aparecía sólo cuando debían verse. De esta forma, si veían a alguien que de repente se tocara el brazo derecho, seria bueno tenerlo en la mira, ya que podría ser muy probablemente un mortífago.

-Ahora, nadie hará nada fuera de su usual rutina, y no investigaran de más, eso seria muy sospechoso, sólo hagan lo de siempre, y si escuchan algo, por favor avísenme- dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Espera, cómo haremos eso? – Pregunto Harris serio- Digo, si se trata de no romper nuestra rutina, bueno, yo nunca suelo venir al cabeza de puerco, sin ofender Dumbledore- dijo con educación.

-No, descuida, pero eso ya esta arreglado- dijo este serio.

-Así es, Dumbledore me dijo de una forma para comunicarnos- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Enserio, cómo?- pregunto Mundungus.

-Con esto- dijo Dumbledore, y saco 5 pares de guantes de su bolsillo. Estos eran de color negro, pero tenían una media esfera en la parte de arriba de color rojo. (Como los guantes de las Guerreras Mágicas, de CLAMP)

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Harris.

-Son guantes joya, son originarios de Arabia, peden guardar cualquier cosa, hasta un máximo de 4 objetos, los pondré a la venta mañana- dijo Dumbledore serio.

-¿Pero por que los pondrás a la venta?- pregunto Filch.

-Por que seria muy raro que solo 5 personas en todo el mundo mágico los tuvieran, nos haría ver muy sospechosos- dijo Hermione, y Dumbledore asintió con ella.

-Ho, ya veo, ¿Pero como nos ayudara a pasarte la información?- pregunto Harris.

-Simple, Jane los modifico para que podamos no sólo almacenar algo, sino pasarnos ese objeto entre nosotros, si alguien consigue información, la escribe en un papel, y sólo piensa en enviárselo a alguno de nosotros, y este así mismo lo hará con los demás, cuando reciban el mensaje, la joya cambiara de color, de rojo a azul, sólo procuren dejar siempre espacio para al menos unos 2 objetos- explico Dumbledore.

-Si, de esta forma no tendremos que usar lechuzas, ya que podrían ser detectadas por el Ministerio, además que nos ofrece la ventaja de poder mandar el mensaje en cualquier momento- sonrió Hermione.

-Excelente!- sonrió Mundungus.

-Si, sorprendente- sonrió Harris.

-Vaya cosa- sonrió Filch.

Cada uno tomo un par de guantes, e hicieron una prueba.

-Bien, mandare este bote a Filch, luego este se la pasara a los demás- sonrió Hermione, y todos miraron como apenas el bote toco la joya, este desapareció, y de inmediato la joya de Filch cambio de color.

-Ha! Ya lo tengo- sonrió- ¿Pero como lo saco?- pregunto.

-Sólo piensa en que quieres verlo, y este aparecerá- dijo Dumbledore.

Y así sucedió, de inmediato apareció el frasco levitando sobre la joya, Filch lo tomo y se lo envió ahora a Harris, y así estuvieron, hasta que todos comprendieron como se usaban.

-Bueno caballeros, sólo nos falta algo, nuestros nombres clave- sonrió Hermione.

-Genial! Tendré un nombre clave!- sonrió Mundungus.

-Bien, estos los usaremos para los mensajes o para llamarnos en secreto cuando nos reunamos, Dumbledore será ICHI, Mundungus será NI, Harris será SAN, yo seré KYOU y Filch será GO- sonrió Hermione.

-Ese no era mi antiguo sobrenombre, ¿Por qué cambio?- dijo extrañado.

-Eso es por que cada nombre es el nombre de los números en japonés Filch, ICHI es el uno, el principal, el inicio, por eso ese le corresponde a Dumbledore, NI es el dos, el rápido, el escurridizo, el fugaz, por eso creí que el gustaría a Mundungus, SAN es el tres, balanceante, ni un lado ni otro, el que se mueve en un mundo y en el otro, nada mejor para Harris, y tú eres GO, el cinco, creí que te gustaría, por que son las herramientas que usaras, 2 cadenas, 2 pistolas, y tu inseparable compañera, Norris- sonrió Hermione.

-Mm, es verdad, me gusta- sonrió Filch.

-También el mió, es original- sonrió Harris.

-El mió es cool! Soy fugaz!- sonrió Mundungus.

-El mío no me molesta, me gusta, ¿Pero que significa el tuyo?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-El mío es KYOU, el cuatro, el numero de la mala suerte en Japón, el símbolo de la muerte, creí que se vería bien en mi, ya que… parece que nunca logro hacer bien las cosas, y alguien termina muriendo por mi culpa…- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras Dlanor le acariciaba con ternura.

Sus compañeros le miraron con pesar, en ese momento, fue cuando todos la vieron como la niña que parecía. Una niña que habia dejado atrás su oportunidad de ser feliz, sólo para poder ayudar en la guerra.

-Bueno, creo que eso seria todos caballeros, espero que nos veamos pronto, ya sabemos cuando sepan algo avisan, y yo les avisare cuando nos reuniremos, eso es todo, vayamos a dormir y preparémoslos para seguir nuestras actividades diarias- sonrió Hermione.

-Si- sonrieron los demás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione y Filch regresaron al castillo, se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se dio a su rumbo.

-Tú relación con ese conserje es rara- dijo una voz molesta.

Hermione sonrió y continuo su paso sin detenerse.

-Al menos podrías saludar- dijo mas molesta la voz.

-Potter, vete a dormir- le dijo Hermione sin darle importancia.

-Me da gusto que regresaras-

Hermione ahora si se detuvo, y se giro a ver a James, cuya cabeza parecía levitar en el aire, ya que su cuerpo era cubierto por la capa invisible.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo extrañada.

-Sólo quería que lo supieras- dijo James erio, desviando la mirada.

-Ha… bueno, pues gracias… supongo- dijo Hermione aun incrédula.

-Pues deberías… muchos te extrañamos…- dijo James sintiendo sus cara arderle de vergüenza. Agradecía que fuera de noche, así nadie viera su sonrojo.

Hermione no cabía en su asombro, pero le sonrió con calma.

-Gracias Potter, es bueno saber que me esperaron, es… agradable- le sonrió.

-James-

-¿M?-

-Me llamo James, cielos, 3 años y ni te lo aprendes- dijo este algo molesto, mirándola de reojo.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-Si, es verdad, hace 3 años que nos conocemos, James- dijo con calma, y el Merodeador sonrió, casi imperceptible por la oscuridad, pero lo hizo.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo- dijo Hermione mirando por una de las ventanas.

-Si, es verdad…- dijo James mirando también hacia el horizonte.

-Bueno, debo irme James, nos veremos luego, hasta mañana- le sonrió Hermione, y se giro a su sala común, mientras dejaba atrás a un chico con muchas dudas.

Demasiadas para su gusto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Um! Hora de levantarse!- sonrió Hermione estirándose con animo.

Se sonrió muy contenta, y se levanto de la cama, tomo sus cosas de su ropero y entro al baño para darse una ducha.

Termino rápido y se cambio, casi de inmediato.

Antes de salir, miro su cuarto, y miro satisfecha como lo habia modificado.

En principio era un solo cuarto muy pequeño, pero de gran altura. Así que siendo tan práctica como ella era, decidió poner un segundo piso. En esta estaba su cuarto con la cama, la mesa de noche, 2 roperos, uno para su ropa y otro para sus armas y además cosas que ningún metiche tiene por que andar viendo, y sólo mirifico un poco la altura del baño.

En la planta baja, decorada estilo japonés con los tatamis y sólo una mesilla rectangular de madera baja, estaba casi vacía salvo por unos libreros, llenos a rebotar por sus Taku-bon, donde estaba al pendiente de la continuación de "Manger-Z" y la "La princesa Caballero", eran de sus clásicos favoritos.

Ambos pisos se conectaban por unos escalones mágicos, que consistían en piedras lisas, que flotaban en el aire. Estas sólo flotaban cuando ella necesitaba subir o bajar. Alguien ajeno no podría, y sólo vería un par de piedras reposar a un lado de la puerta.

Los de séptimo que la visitaron la noche anterior, vieron todo muy sorprendido.

Hermione bajo por los escalones, y abrió la puerta para salir, cuando vio con sorpresa a Ludo que le sonreía muy contento.

-Buenos días superiora- dijo Ludo muy animado.

-Hola Ludo- sonrió Hermione.

-Veo que sigues usando tu ropa normal- sonrió el chico, mirando a Hermione usar unos pantalones de mezclilla azul, unos tenis negros, a juego con el suéter ajustado del mismo color, pero con una gran "H" amarilla. Usaba además su mascara que le cubría la mitad del rostro y una túnica oficial de la escuela, negra con los botones plateados, que ella traía abierta, dejando ver su figura tan femenina.

(Según el reglamento de Hogwarts, la túnica se usa cerrada y siempre se debe usar un sombrero como los que usa McGonagall, pero en las películas, salvo la uno, nunca los vemos con ellos, así que siguen esta regla, en Hogwarts Hermione resalta desde el mismo momento en que Uno: lleva ropa muggle; Dos: no usa sombrero , pero todos los demás si; y Tres: aparte de la mascara, lleva su túnica abierta; lo sé, es todo un lío, pero pueden imaginarlo como gusten, en lo personal, yo les quito el tonto sombrero, estorba mucho)

-Y no has visto mi túnica- sonrió Hermione, y le dio la espalda.

-WOW! Genial!- sonrió Ludo emocionado, al ver en la espalda de Hermione, el escudo de Hufflepuff en grande, casi abarcaba toda su espalda.

-¿Si, verdad? El director me dijo que podía poner le algunos accesorios a mi túnica, y decidí ponerle el escudo de Hufflepuff, por que estoy muy orgullosa de serlo- sonrió Hermione, haciéndose a un lado su copete, que le habia crecido mucho, y que ahora le tapaba discretamente el ojo derecho (un homenaje a Kakashi).

-Fantástico Superiora! Yo también quiero uno! Yo también quiero uno!- decía Ludo agitando sus manos como gallina que quiere volar.

-Claro, claro, sólo date la vuelta- sonrió Hermione, y Ludo obedeció de inmediato.

-Listo- sonrió Hermione.

-Genial! ¿Cómo me veo superiora?- sonrió Ludo.

-Muy bien- sonrió.

-Pues vamos a mostrarle a todos nuestros escudos!- sonrió Ludo, y tomo de la mano a Hermione.

-Espera Ludo! No corras!- decía Hermione divertida.

-Vamos superiora!- le sonrió Ludo, y ambos salieron de Hufflepuff hecho un rayo.

Hermione era halada por Ludo, quien parecía correr como si la vida le dependiera de eso. Ella miraba como Ludo tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios, en verdad estaba muy feliz, ella se sonrió divertida, y apresuro el paso para correr juntos.

Algunos de los alumnos que estaban en los pasillos sólo los vieron correr, hechos un rayo entre las curvas y rectas.

Ambos corrían como el viento, dejando una estela de confusión a su paso, pero no les importaba, sólo corrían, incluso quizás escucharon un grito de McGonagall quitándoles 40 puntos, pero no estaban seguros, así que siguieron corriendo.

Saltaron por las escaleras, evadieron a compañeros y fantasmas, doblaron casi apenas las esquinas, parecían una hermosa sinfonía, ambos corrían y corrían, pero ninguno soltaba la mano del otro.

Era cómo si sólo fueran 2, cómo si sólo eso importara.

Correr uno junto al otro.

El corría sólo por que necesitaba más tiempo. Por que necesitaba sentir que de nuevo estaban juntos. Por que era mejor correr juntos, que sólo.

Y ella corría, por que habia olvidado correr. Habia olvidado como se sentía la vida, cómo se sentía hacer locuras, sólo por hacerlas. Sólo por vivir.

-Ah, ah, ah, aha…- jadeaban ambos chicos frente a las puertas del gran comedor.

Ambos se miraban entre sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y se sonreían.

Hacia tiempo que no estaban juntos. Y esa habia sido su forma de decir "Hola, ya estoy aquí, que bueno que hayas regresado".

-Jajajajajajajjajajajaja- reían Ludo y Hermione, como si hubiesen visto la cosa más graciosa del mundo, como si todo fuera de lo más genial. Cómo si todo sólo fuera vivir.

-Vamos a comer Ludo-kun!- sonrió Hermione pasando su brazo por la nuca de Ludo en forma amistosa.

-Si senpai!- sonrió Ludo alzando su puño al aire.

Ambos aun se sonreían con gran diversión y animo. Cómo si la vida fuera dulce, y sólo hubiese que vivirla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

**Hola!**

**De nuevo uno corto, pero sigo castigada en el trabajo, gracias por todo, nos vemos!**

Una aclaración

Ludo es un chico muy guapo, o así me lo imagino de joven, el juega como cazador para Hufflepuff, ahora que Hermione estará mas en su casa, planeo poner algo de los partidos, ya que como saben James es capitán, y Sirius es cazador también (creo)

El animo de Ludo, es como el de Tobi del Akatsuki, de la serie de Naruto, es muy mono, uno de mis favoritos.

Eso es todo, ha, si, esperen, si se pasan por mi fotolog, verán algunas fotos que subiré sobre H.P. que conseguí, y no se si pueda, pero si lo logro bien, pondré como se ve Hermione con su nuevo Look, no soy muy buena dibujando, pero lo intentare. Gracias.

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO****, y ****SAAN,, **

Y DE HECHO, GRCIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBO ESTE CAP! GRACIAS! SON GENIALES:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :**** Sindzero, anabiaf, Azul Esmeralda, master911,** **Demona, Anonimo,** **santiago **() **Annie, KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(**panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	35. Tercer Año V: Mundo Bajo

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 35**

"**TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 5**

"**Bajo Mundo"**

-Superiora! Yo también quiero uno!-

-Nosotros también Superiora!-

-Superiora! Superiora!-

-No se olvide de nosotras Superiora!-

Hermione sonreía, varios alumnos de la mesa le pedían con gran emoción su propio escudo. Todos querían verse como ella y Ludo.

En especial los de grados superiores, ya que ellos eran los que más recordaban como hufflepuff siempre habia sido el "Hazme reír" de Hogwarts, los que nadie tomaba en cuenta, los que nadie apreciaba, los considerados como inútiles.

Nunca hubo un buen año para Hufflepuff. Pero claro, eso fue antes de que "La niña que vivió" llegara a sus vidas.

Con un carácter que hacia vacilar hasta el más grande de los Leones, una inteligencia que sobrepasaba a cualquier Águila, y una ambición no maligna que se llevaba arrastras a cualquier Serpientes.

Esa era "La niña que vivió". Y era una Hufflepuff. Razón de más para ponerse el escudo de su casa en la túnica, serian los tiernos y lindos Hufflepuff, pero la oportunidad de echarle en cara a las otras casas que ahora ellos eran los mejores, era una oportunidad que no dejarían pasar.

Ni locos.

-Deberías llamarle la atención! Esta haciendo un gran alboroto Albus- dijo McGonagall molesta.

-Sólo están charlando, a además, ha habido muchas veces, en las que tus alumnos hacen más alboroto, curioso que antes no te molestara - sonrió el director con calma.

-Pero eso era antes!- gruño la maestra de transformaciones molesta.

-Bueno, dile a Pomona Sprout que hable con ella- sonrió el director.

-Lo haría si no estuviera entre esa bola pidiendo su propio escudo!- gruño McGonagall señalando a la vivaz jefa de casa, que era la tercera en la fila.

-Hojojojo, que divertido- sonrió el director, y McGonagall se retorció en su asiento, haciendo un puchero muy infantil.

-Hola chicos!- sonrieron Hermione y Ludo, saludando a Molly y Arthur.

-Buenos días Jane! Veo que has tenido trabajo desde temprano- sonrió Molly.

-Jeje, si, algo así, pero no negaras que nuestro escudo es genial!- sonrió Hermione, y ella y Ludo se dieron la vuelta para que Molly y Arthur vieran su querido escudo.

-No esta mal- sonrió la pelirroja divertida.

-Claro que no! La senpai lo hizo y ella siempre hace todo genial!- sonrió Ludo.

-No exageres Ludo-kun, no es para tanto- sonrió Hermione.

-Oigan, oigan, ¿Qué es eso de Kun y senpai?- pregunto Arthur sonriendo.

-Es "Senpai", significa superiora en japonés- sonrió Ludo.

-Y "Kun" es un diminutivo que se coloca después del nombre, es como una muestra de cariño, significa pequeño- sonrió Hermione- Seria como decir "Pequeño Ludo"-

-Haa, Ok, como digan- sonrió Arthur, mirando con diversión a sus dos amigos, que si algo y tenían en común, era que cuando estaban juntos soltaban cada cosa rara, que muchos olvidaban que el raro era él, con sus gustos muggles.

El desayuno pronto término, y cada alumno se fue a sus respectivas clases.

Hermione miro su horario, y vio que este año le tocaría compartir la mayoría de las clases con los Slytherin de tercero.

_Genial, eso significa que __veré a Regulus seguido_ sonrió Hermione, y guardo de nuevo su horario.

Tenía planes, buenos planes para Regulus Black.

-Superiora!!-

-Hola- saludo Hermione cuando el grupo que compartía el curso con ella le alcanzo, entre ellos estaban Alice, Meredith, Elizabeth y Marian sus compañeras de cuarto en primero.

-¿Que tal sus vacaciones superiora? Leímos en los diarios que usted habia desaparecido del San Mungo, muchos sospechaban que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado habia tenido mucho que ver- sonrió Alice.

-Si! Todo el mundo mágico preguntaba por usted superiora- dijo Marian.

-Bueno, si escape, es que trataron de matarme- dijo Hermione sonriendo muy linda ella, y todo el grupo de casi 40 alumnos le miro pálidos y con al boca abierta hasta el piso, muchos se imaginaban como casi 100 mortífagos entraban al cuarto de Hermione e intentaban matarla, mientras ella se dedicaba a tomar el te con galletitas.

-Pero ya estoy de vuelta, además, no digan eso de "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", su nombre es Voldemort (Medio grito del susto por parte de todos) y no hagan eso, el temor al nombre, sólo aumenta él temor al hombre- dijo Hermione sonriendo con calma.

-Pero superiora! Él es un mago terrible! A matado a muchos, quizás para usted que es tan fuerte no sea la gran cosa, pero nosotros…- dijo un chico temeroso.

Hermione se detuvo, y todo el grupo junto con ella.

-Yo comencé siendo una pequeña que sabia de magia menos de lo que ustedes saben, no entendía nada, pero le puse esmero y dedicación, me esforcé día a día, luchando contra las protestas y las burlas, nunca me deje amedrentar, y se que ustedes tampoco lo harán, confió en ustedes y sus habilidades- sonrió Hermione, y todo los chicos le sonrieron animados.

-Ahora vamos a clases chicos, tengo que ponerme al corriente- sonrió Hermione, y de nuevo, el grupo se encamino a su siguiente clase.

Aun que para sorpresa de Hermione, el grupo de Slytherin ya estaba en la entrada, parecía que la estuviesen esperando.

Ambos grupos se detuvieron, y se miaron los unos a los otros. Se hizo un ambiente muy tenso.

Como si esperaran a que Hermione se dedicara a mandarle maldiciones a los de Slytherin. Después de todo, era un rumor muy creciente (aun que no fundado) que varios de los padres de los Slytherin eran partidarios Del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Hermione estaba pensando en que decir, sus compañeros veían de forma desagradable a los Slytherin, y estos a su ves a ellos.

Si no hacia algo, pronto se lanzarían las primeras maldiciones "por accidente", que de eso no tendrían nada.

En eso vio a Regulus, un poco atrás del grupo y sonrió.

-Ey, Back, cuanto tiempo sin verte- sonrió Hermione con calma.

Se hizo un silencio de sorpresa, todos buscaban con la mirada al nombrado "Black", y no tardaron en encontrarlo. Cientos de ojos se posaron sobre el chico de aspecto galante y bien parecido, sin duda era hermano de Sirius, pero su pelo no estaba largo y atado por una cinta, él lo traía corto, pero en capas hasta los hombros, le daba un aire muy fresco y encantador. Ese era su estilo sin duda.

-Ha… bien…- sólo atino a decir Regulus apartándose su copete con nerviosismo, y no era para menos, todos le estaban mirando.

-Genial, ¿Y que tal tu madre y padre? Hasta donde recuerdo estaban de buena salud- sonrió Hermione.

-Ha, he pues si, siguen bien… gracias…- sonrió Regulus nervioso. Era obvio que no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Y tu hermano?- sonrió Hermione.

-Ese sigue siendo un idiota incompetente vergüenza de la familia- dijo Regulus de inmediato con la peor de sus caras, todos en Hogwarts sabían ya que ninguno de los hermanos Black se soportaban. Y no desperdiciaban el momento para demostrárselo.

-Jajaja, si, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero te falto agregar que parece niña con esa colita de caballo- sonrió Hermione, y Regulus rió divertido.

La tención del momento se perdió, ya que ambos grupos se imaginaron a Sirius cepillándose el pelo frente a un espejo, usando un lindo bluson rosa con fresitas, mientras se decía "Ay, que bonito 'toy, como me qu'ero", y también rieron divertidos.

-Jaja, bueno, bueno, entremos ya, que el profesor espera- sonrió Hermione abriendo la puerta y todos entraron, riendo a cuestas de Sirius.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-----------

xxxxxxxxxxx

-A-CHÚ! -

-Salud Sirius- dijo James.

-Graci-A-CHÚU!, A-CHÚU!-

-Salud- dijo James.

-Gracias viejo, je, creo que una belleza se esta acordando de mi— sonrió Sirius— A-CHÚ! A-CHÚ! A-CHÚ!—

-Yo diría muchas bellezas- sonrió James.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-----------

xxxxxxxxxxx

La primera clase era DACO, el maestro aun no llegaba, así que Hermione se entero de que el profesor Walts ya no era el maestro de DCAO, al parecer habia renunciado después de que según él, una chica ensangrentada lo atacara. Luego, en segundo quien dio clases fue una mujer llamada Anice Wolform, aurora retirada, pero debido a su edad, sólo aguanto un año.

Y ahora el encargado de dar DACO era un mago algo… curioso, según le dijo Elizabeth.

Hermione la miro extrañada, pero no le dio importancia, ya que en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe, y una figura roja sangre se deslizo hacia adentro.

Todos miraron la escena con calma, excepto Hermione, que miro la figura con seriedad.

Su perímetro mágico registraba cualquier movimiento en un radio de 15 metros. Siempre lo tenia puesto y alerta, pero a pesar de eso, nunca sintió a la figura.

Y eso no le gusto.

-Buenos días mis niños- dijo una voz suave y encantadora, cuando la figura rojiza se dio la vuelta, y bajo su capucha, mostrando su rostro… curioso.

O eso opino Hermione, ya que su maestro era pálido casi como un cadáver; de pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás, muy relamido por cierto; era muy alto, casi media 2 metros; de complexión muy delgada, casi rayando lo antinatural; su rostro era alargado, liso y parecía suave, con arrugas surcando su piel con ligereza y resaltaba de su cara su nariz aguileña; sus ojos eran negros como la noche, pero con ligeras venas rojas en ellos.

Drácula.

Esa fue la única palabra que se le vino a Hermione a la cabeza cuando lo vio ya detenidamente.

El profesor hablo con voz calida y gentil, que contrastaba con su rostro inexpresivo, que miraba a sus alumnos con detenimiento, aun que una vez que fijo a Hermione, no le quito la mirada.

-Veo que tenemos a una nueva alumna- dijo con una sonrisa apenas notable en la comisura de sus pálidos y delgados labios. No supo por que, pero a Hermione le disgusto esa sonrisa.

-Seria tan amable de presentarse señorita…-

-Granger, Jane Granger- dijo Hermione seria.

-Ho, Granger, si, ya recuerdo, la niña que vivió y nuestra nueva celebridad- sonrió el maestro, y ella lo odio por sonreír de nuevo.

-Señorita Granger, seria tan amable por favor, de descubrirse el rostro y presentarse a sus compañeros- dijo amablemente.

Hermione sintió y se puso de pie, mientras se bajaba la mascara.

-Soy Jane Granger, tengo vein—ha, 13 años, mucho gusto- dijo Hermione seria.

-Bienvenida Srta. Granger, bienvenida, ahora antes de empezar, déjeme presentarme, ya que de seguro usted no me conoce, soy el profesor Vladimiro Valentín, un placer- sonrió.

-Igualmente profesor- dijo Hermione seria, sabiendo que por alguna razón, nunca olvidaría ese nombre.

-Ahora, empecemos la clase- dijo girándose para tomar unos papeles.

-Señorita Granger, dígame ¿Para que sirve una Gropublurber en el sentido de su uso para combatir un Wirsheltrut?- sonrió Valentín.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione que no habia entendido nada.

-Ha, señorita Granger, veo que no ha leído el libro de texto de este año- dijo con calma.

-Claro que lo leí- gruño Hermione molesta, mostrando su libro.

-Ho, no me refiero a ese, sino a este- sonrió sacando un libro rojo de su túnica.

-Ese no es el libro que usamos- dijo Hermione seria.

-Pero lo haremos-

-¿Entonces por que me pregunto de algo que de ante mano sabia que no sabría?- gruño molesta.

-Sólo quería ver si en verdad estaba preparada- dijo Valentín, y con un movimiento de varita varios libros como el de él, aparecieron para todos.

-Espero que lea mejor la próxima vez señorita Granger, será la niña que vivió, pero es obvio que aun le falta más, así que viendo aclarado eso, abran su libro en la pagina 345- sonrió, y todos hicieron caso, mientras miraba y perjuraban, que Hermione soltaba chispas del coraje.

Y con eso tuvo el pálido profesor para están en la lista negra de Hermione (que antes sólo era para McGonagall, el Ministerio y Voldemort).

Si el tío bulímico quería pelea, ella se la daría.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-----------

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Odio a mi maestro de DCAO-

Molly, Arthur y Ludo, que estaban comiendo muy animados en la mesa de Hufflepuff miraron con asombro a Hermione, que estaba apuñalando su filete con molestia.

-¿Qué te hizo? Él siempre es muy amable- sonrió Molly.

-Si, asusta al principio, pero es muy amable con todos, a mi me a ayudado mucho con los Boggarts- sonrió Arthur.

-Senpai, ¿Te castigo?- pregunto Ludo sorprendido.

-No Ludo-kun, pero quiero ver que se atreva ese mugroso bulímico, y vera como le va con migo- gruño Hermione comiéndose un pedazo de su filete con molestia.

-Jane, no le digas así, es un buen maestro- le dijo Molly seria- Ok, es raro, pero sólo eso-

-No Molly-chan, ese tío es raro, y yo voy a descubrirlo- sonrió Hermione con calma, mirando a la mesa de profesores, donde Valentín y McGonagall charlaban.

Hermione no aparto la vista de Valentín, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella le dio la mas fría y sombría de sus sonrisas, a la cual él respondía con la más cordial y amable.

La guerra habia comenzado.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-----------

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miraba el papel que Mundungus le habia enviado. Al parecer uno de sus "surtidores" habia estado mandando unos ingredientes a una dirección. Aun no sabia con detalle donde era, pero habia dejado claro que un chico rubio con un bastón en forma de serpiente habia hecho el pedido.

Hermione le envió un mensaje, donde le pedía el lugar donde habia visto al chico.

No espero mucho, y vio la respuesta.

Leyó el pergamino, y lo incinero de inmediato. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

Hermione salió de su casa común a paso rápido, ya le habia mandado un mensaje a Filch diciéndole que saldría del castillo, y que estuviese alerta.

Eran las 3 de la mañana.

Hermione miraba con atención los pasillos. Algo le decía que no estaba sola esa noche, incluso Dlanor que reposaba en su brazo miraba a todos lados con alerta.

Algo rondaba los pasillos aparte de ella.

La pregunta era ¿Que?

O más bien, ¿Quien?

Hermione se detuvo cansada del juego del gato y el ratón, expandió su perímetro mágico hasta 50 metros.

Fue cuando sintió cómo algo apareció en su perímetro pero de inmediato huyo.

La "cosa" habia sido rápida y apenas perceptible.

Hermione apretó sus dientes con odio. Sólo habia alguien en el castillo con esa habilidad que tanto detestaba.

-Valentín…- murmuro furiosa. No sabia por que. Pero odiaba a ese sujeto.

_¿Quieres jugar Valentín? Juguemos_ sonrió con malicia.

Hermione hizo un par de sellos y susurro – Kagebushi no jutsu (técnica de multiplicación)— y de inmediato, 7 figuras idénticas a ella aparecieron.

-Quiero que lo mantengan ocupado, tengo negocios que hacer- sonrió Hermione con malicia, y sus copias le sonrieron de la misma forma.

-Hecho- dijeron las 7, y fueron en dirección de Valentín.

La Hermione original apresuro el paso, tenia que salir de ahí antes de que el bulímico se diera cuenta de que sus copias sólo eran una ilusión.

No tardo en llegar a las afueras del castillo, siempre al pendiente de sentir cualquier cosa extraña, apresuro el paso y se adentro al bosque.

Necesitaba algo. Y sabía a quien pedírsela.

-Quédate aquí mi Dlanor, haz guardia, ya por aquí es peligroso- sonrió Hermione, y Dlanor obediente así lo hizo, voló y se poso en una rama alta de uno de los grandes árboles.

Hermione sonrío, y corrió rápidamente entre él bosque, con una velocidad que raras veces usaba. Pero es esta ocasión era especial.

Vería a un viejo conocido, que nunca habia visto.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-----------

xxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Eres tú, Hagrid?- llamo una voz algo vieja.

-Lo siento Aragog, pero soy alguien más- sonrió Hermione, mirando a la vieja araña cubierta por sus canoso pelaje.

-Veo que Hagrid a decidido cambiarme la alimentación- dijo Aragog complacido.

-No lo creo- sonrió Hermione quitándose un guante, y haciéndose una herida con los dientes en el dedo pulgar, y pasándoselo sobre su tatuaje- Vengo por que necesito de tu veneno Aragog, así que se buen chico y dámelo por las buenas- sonrió.

-Lo siento, yo no ataco a Hagrid, ni permito que mis hijo lo hagan por que le quiero y estimo, pero a los intrusos como tú, me encanta comerlos vivos- dijo la gran araña acercándose peligrosamente, mientras varios de sus hijos salían tras él, y por los muros.

-Eso pensé, pero VEO QUE NO ERES INTELIGENTES ESTUPIDA ARAÑA- sonrió Hermione, asiendo que Aragog se parara en seco, junto con todos sus hijos.

-Hablas parcel!- chillo la gran araña.

-ASÍ ES, Y TE LO DIGO MI BUEN AMIGO, DAME LO QUE QUIERO, O HARE QUE UN LINDO BASILISCO ME ACOMPAÑE LA PROCCIMA VEZ- sonrió Hermione.

-No! No esa cosa! Es a lo que más tememos las arañas!- dijo Aragog retrocediendo con temor, al igual que sus hijos.

-ENTONCES SE BUEN CHICO, Y LLENAME ESTE RECIPIENTE CON TU VENENO- sonrió Hermione sacando un cubito de su túnica, que agrando, y mostró que en realidad era un reciente metálico (como los de la gasolina) para 4 galones.

Ya sin más, Aragog lo hizo, lleno el recipiente hasta el tope, Hermione cerro el recipiente y lo lavo muy bien, al igual que sus manos con un hechizo de limpieza y una pócima antivenenos.

-Vendré de nuevo cuando quiera, y hay de ti si lo comentas con alguien, por que seria la última vez que lo hicieras, recuerda al basilisco- le dijo Hermione guardando el reducido contenedor.

-Esta bien- dijo Aragog de mala gana, no estaba acostumbrado a que vinieran a decirle que hacer.

-Bueno, un placer hacer negocios contigo, nos vemos- dijo Hermione girándose hacia la salida.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-----------

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione apareció junto con Dlanor en el callejón Knocktur.

Desolado aun por su ultimo arraigo, el lugar no tenia nada, ahora incluso habia lagunas tiendas que estaban derrumbadas, seguramente el Ministerio estaba buscando algo, que al parecer no habia logrado conseguir.

Se sonrió divertida, al parecer trataron de encontrar el nuevo lugar donde se reunían los traficantes, obviamente ya sin las tiendas del callejón Knocktur, los clientes y proveedores tenían que encontrar un nuevo lugar.

Camino entre los escombros del lugar, con atención a su alrededor, Mundungus le habia dicho donde estaba el nuevo lugar.

Esa era la ventaja de tener contactos en el mundo bajo, ella sabia de primera mano lo útil que habia sido su querido actual espía en su futuro, sabia que era de fiar, y sabia que no mentía.

Camino un poco, y vio con agrado una pared casi derruida, tal y como dijo Mundungus, habia varios ladrillos de color rojo oscuro, los toco en el orden que le habia dicho su espía, y vio con agrado como esta se abrió, entro, y el muro se cerro tras ella.

Vio frente a ella que estaba en una alcantarilla, obviamente la entrada funcionaba como un traslador, que al abrirse el muro te conducía al verdadero lugar, camino por el húmedo lugar, teniendo cuidado de bajar su brazo, ya que Dlanor podía golpearse en la cabeza por lo angosto del sitio.

Sólo tenia que seguir de frente, ya que sólo habia un largo pasillo, donde al final se veían varias personas.

Apresuro el paso, y salio fuera de el oscuro pasillo, se sorprendido un poco del lugar, era justo como el callejón Diagón, con varios puestos a ambos lados de la avenida principal, donde varios magos, algunos de opulento aspecto, junto con otros de aspecto poco salubre, regateaban costos de varios artículos.

Miro casi al final de la avenida una placilla, donde observo como un hombre estaba rematando algunas cosas al mejor postor.

Hermione se sonrió bajo su mascara, y coloco a Dlanor sobre su hombro.

Planeaba divertirse un poco antes de que viniera su presa.

Paso con calma por la avenida, mirando los variados puestos, algunos eran de calderos, otros de escobas, obviamente era mercancía robada por el costo tan bajo.

Vio además una taberna donde varios magos bebían sin pena, más delante habia tiendas sobre ingredientes para pociones, de víveres, objetos mágicos, habia también varios hoteles y viviendas distribuidas por el lugar.

Era obvio que la mayoría se habia refugiado en ese lugar, si el Ministerio habia empezado una caza de magos oscuros, ninguno de ellos podía estar seguro afuera de las alcantarillas.

Habia también varios niños, algo mugrosos y sucios, fue cuando noto un prostíbulo muy bien escondido entre unos negocios, lo paso de largo, pero vio a varias niñas sirviendo mesas, sintió una punzada de coraje, ya sabia muy bien como terminarían esas niñas cuando crecieran un poco más.

La vida en la luz era dura, pero la vida en la oscuridad era peor.

Si eras un mago al menos podías buscar una vida digna.

Pero sino, si te tocaba la mala fortuna de ser un Squib, tu vida se iba al maldito caño.

Las puertas se te cerraban, y ya nada te esperaba, todo el maldito mundo te odiaba y te ignoraba.

Te dejaban hundirte en la basura, te preferían muerto que vivo.

Los errores son mejor a los ojos ciegos.

Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. A los del Ministerio no le importaba ni un rábano esas pobres chicas Squib, por que de ser magas, lo mas seguro es que al menos estuvieran en algún orfanato.

La sociedad era un lobo, con piel de cordero.

Peleaba contra los magos oscuros, y sin embargo, dejaban a esas pobres criaturas prostituirse, ya que no les importaba como terminaran.

Que ironía.

Que maldita ironía.

-Alto ahí- dijo Hermione seria, sujetando a un chico que habia pasado junto a ella.

-Déjeme! No estoy haciendo nada malo!- chillo el chico molesto, tratando de zafarse.

Hermione lo levanto del cuello de la camisa, hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Mi cartera- dijo Hermione estirando su otra mano.

-No tengo nada!- chillo el chico, que apenas tendría unos 7 años, era pelirrojo de ojos verdes, estaba muy descuidado y sucio, le faltaban varios dientes de enfrente.

-Dámela, o mi amigo te quitara los ojos- dijo seria, mientras Dlanor chasqueaba su pico.

El niño frunció el seño molesto, pero al final le dio la cartera a Hermione.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione abriendo hábilmente su cartera con su mano libre, y mirando su contenido.

-Ya se la di, ahora bájeme vieja- dijo molesto el niño.

-Esta completo, tienes manos muy hábiles niño- dijo Hermione con calma, bajando al niño y dándole su cartera.

-¿He?, ¿Por qué me lada?- dijo el niño extrañado.

-La próxima vez sólo pídela- le dijo Hermione con calma, y se giro sin decir más.

-IDIOTA!- grito el chico, y Hermione sintió como algo le golpeaba en la nuca.

Se giro con gran desagrado, y miro al chico que le veía furioso.

-Yo no necesito robar! Sólo quería molestarte, eres muy boba anciana! Victor Vandom no necesita robar!- dijo el niño furioso.

Hermione le miro con calma.

-Lo siento, te subestime- le dijo con calma.

El niño le miro muy extrañado.

-Vieja rara!- le dijo sacándole la lengua, y corrió a paso veloz, Hermione lo vio entrar al callejón donde estaba el prostíbulo.

-Vaya, vaya, que niño tan orgulloso- sonrió Hermione y levanto su cartera, la abrió, y vio que estaba vacía.

-…………Pequeño cretino— sonrió Hermione con una venita de coraje en la cabeza y un tic en el ojo.

Al final mejor suspiro resignada, y se dirigió a ganarse un poco de reputación.

Fue hacia el local donde se vendían ingredientes para pociones, y entro con calma.

Miro en el interior y vio a muchos magos arremolinándose entre los ingredientes, que estaban en varios estantes.

Sonrió, y el lugar estaba bien resguardado. A falta de gnomos o aurores, los dueños de las tiendas recurrían a los viejos métodos, es decir la fuerza bruta.

Habia 4 guardias afuera de la tiendo, cerca de 20 más, esparcidos en la tienda, y 4 en el área de cajas.

Miro también a una chica cerca de la entrada, estaba sentada en una mesita tomado el te con calma, mientras era resguardada por 3 tipos.

La chica era muy peculiar, bestia una linda túnica rosa claro, muy limpia y cuidada, era rubia y parecía ser muy pulcra en su cuidado. Seria una chica normal, de no ser por que se veía como una horrenda cicatriz le cruzaba los ojos de lado a lado, como si alguien le hubiese pasado un hierro al rojo vivo. Era obvio que por lo mismo, era siega.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando la chica se giro a verla, por decirlo de alguna manera, sólo fue por unos segundos, pero al final la chica sonrió e hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza, y Hermione hizo igual.

_Es una vidente_ se dijo Hermione sonriendo divertida.

_Es obvio, con tanta mercancía valiosa, es normal que alguien pueda robarse algo sin que se den cuenta, pero con la chica es diferente, puede ver si alguien se ha llevado algo sin necesidad de hechizos, muy inteligente _sonrió Hermione mirando la tienda, por fuera se veía muy pequeña, pero por dentro era enorme, eran como 4 pisos llenos de ingredientes, donde los estantes eran separados por un pasillo de casi metro y medio, donde habia una valla de seguridad que impedía que los clientes pasaran.

Todo era despachado por los empleados, que atendían dentro del pasillo que separaba los estantes, de esta forma se aseguraban que ningún cliente tomara nada de más.

Ahí se les entregaba la mercancía, y luego iban a pagar a la caja.

Hermione sonrió, sin duda el lugar era divertido para su gusto.

Camino hasta la caja, donde estaba un anciano de cabeza calva y gafas redondas, de aspecto gruñón y sucio, estaba detrás de las cajas, supervisándolo todo, sin duda era el dueño.

Este, en cuanto vio que Hermione se le acercaba, la miro con firmeza, sus ojos eran pequeños pero agudos, casi como los de un gnomo.

-Disculpe, tengo lago que quizás le interese- dijo Hermione con calma.

-Grmm- gruño el anciano, y miro a la chica vidente que estaba cerca de la entrada, esta asintió con calma, y el hombre miro de nuevo a Hermione.

-Grmm, a la trastienda grmm- gruño el hombre girándose, y Hermione le siguió.

Entraron por una puerta que estaba tras las cajas, el hombre la abrió, y dejo pasar a Hermione, y después de mirar con recelo su tienda, cerro al puerta con suavidad.

-Grmm, tome... asiento… grmm- gruño el hombre con seriedad.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione, y se sentó frente al escritorio del viejo.

La oficina era pequeña, incluso algo angosta, estaba llena de archiveros, con papeles sueltos por todos lados, estaba apenas iluminada por una lámpara, que le daba al lugar un aspecto sucio e indeseable. Habia además varias cabezas de animales disecados por el lugar, junto con muchas figuras de cerámica con forma de niños, perros y gatos.

Hermione miro con paciencia como el hombre viejo tomaba asiento en su escritorio, era muy lento en sus movimientos, pero cuidadoso. Eso Hermione lo supo por la forma en que el hombre se movía, parecía torpe, pero en ningún momento habia dejado de mirarle. Estaba evaluándola.

-Grmm, la niña…mm se llama Alionor, grmm, es una vidente Squib, su padre abandono a su madre por eso, y su ella dolida por la partida de su esposo, mmm la segó cuando tenia 5 años, mm, después la tiro en una alcantarilla, grm dónde la encontré yo después grmm, es muy útil, la mejor vidente de Inglaterra, grm, si me pregunta- dijo el hombre entre gruñidos, mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-Eso pensé, supo quien era cuando me vio- dijo Hermione con calma.

-Si grm, ella vio en un sueño que usted vendría, dijo que traería veneno de Acromántula, así que ya puede sacarla, grmm…- dijo el hombre serio.

Hermione asintió con calma, no era la última vez que una adivina le decía la realidad, con tal exactitud que a cualquiera le daría miedo.

Hermione agrando el recipiente con el veneno, y se lo dio al hombre, este lo abrió, y sirvió un poco en un platillo, coloco un polvo de color morado en él, y espero un poco.

-Bien, es genuino, grmm, le daré 500 galeones- dijo el hombre serio.

-Me parece bien- dijo Hermione con calma, sabía que lo que cargaba bien valdría 4,000 galeones o más, pero sólo estaba ahí por otra clase de negocios.

-Bien, espere aquí- dijo el hombre, y salio de la oficina a un paso un poco más rápido del anterior.

Hermione espero con paciencia en la oficina, recordando algunas cosas, o más bien avisos.

/-Señorita Granger… sólo quiero decirle una cosa, toda gran obra requiere sacrificios, y todo héroe es recordado con honor en su muerte, así que si desea seguir caminando hacia el futuro… no borre las huellas del pasado -/

-Tokiko… debió ser más especifica- dijo Hermione seria, recordando a la única vidente que habia llegado a sentir como verdadera en toda su vida. La visionaria de los sueños, Tokiko que vive encerrada en el edificio DIET, en Tokio.

Hermione salio de sus pensamientos, y miro como el anciano entraba de nuevo por la puerta.

-Su dinero, gmm- dijo poniendo una bolsilla en la mesa- Y esto- dijo serio, añadiendo u papel arrugado- Es de Alionor, gmm- dijo serio, mirando a Hermione con su mirada casi perdida por los años.

Hermione tomo el papel y lo leyó, frunció el seño molesta, e incinero el papel de inmediato.

-Gracias por la paga, vendré de nuevo pronto- dijo con calma, poniéndose de pie para salir.

-Será bienvenida, grmm si viene con más mercancía, ese es el costo por las visiones de Alionor, grmm- dijo el hombre serio.

-Claro, no hay problema- sonrió Hermione, y salio de la oficina.

Apresuro el paso, y antes de salir, miro rápidamente a la chica vidente, que le sonrió con calma, Hermione igual le sonrió y salio de inmediato.

_Todos morimos en algún momento Tokiko, pero mientras llega mi hora, tendré que arreglar esto por mi propia cuenta_ se dijo Hermione, caminando entre las calles.

Habia conseguido más de lo que esperaba.

Consiguió 2 nombres.

Y una nueva informante, que por el costo, valía la pena.

-¿Granger?-

Hermione sonrió con diversión, al fin habia llegado su presa.

-Hola Malfoy- sonrió al darse la vuelta, mirar las caras de asombro de parte del trío de graduados de Slytherin.

-Ha, y veo que has venido con Black y Zabini, que bien- dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- sonrió Bellatrix, colocándose de inmediato frente a Lucius, para estar de frente a Hermione.

-Bellatrix, cuanto tiempo- sonrió Hermione con calma, pero mirando con cierta curiosidad un sonrojo que habia aparecido en el rostro de Bellatrix.

-De maravilla, es una sorpresa verte aquí- dijo en un tono muy ¿Coqueto? Bellatrix acercándose más a Hermione, quien la miro con calma, pero sintiendo que habia algo en esas miraditas que le mandaba la pelinegra.

-Ejem!- tocio Lucius molesto, y Bellatrix ni caso.

-EJEM!- tocio de nuevo al ver que su compañera seguía embelesada mirando a Hermione, que lo estaba mirando con cara de "¿¿Y a tú amiga que le pasa??"

-**EJEM!!-** dijo al fin Lucius ya furioso, mientras Net Zabini reía divertido de todo.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo Bellatrix molesta.

-Venimos por negocios- le dijo molesto.

-Eso puede esperar- sonrió Bellatrix mirando a Hermione con devoción.

Lucius rechinido sus dientes con furia, y Net estuvo apunto de tirarse al piso echarse a reír.

-Será mejor que se vallan Bellatrix, aun tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Hermione con calma.

-Pero…-

-Estaré enfrente tomando unos tragos, terminando de su tarea pueden pasar y les invitare algo- dijo sin darle importancia, pero a Bellatrix se le ilumino el rostro, y Hermione casi estuvo segura que vio corazones en sus pupilas. Eso le hizo sentir un escalofrió.

-Claro! Enseguida vamos!- sonrió Bellatrix de lo más feliz, y de un jalón tomo a un repelón Lucius y un Zabini que parecía estar imaginándose cosas no muy sanas, según se veía en su sospechoso sonrojo.

Hermione sonrió, y los miro entrar a una tienda, miro con agrado como Lucius no le quito al mirada ni un segundo, parecía que después de todo aun tenía cerebro y sospechaba algo.

Pero eso no le importaba, tenia planes para ellos.

Y mientras los necesitara, no los mataría ella misma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

De nuevo uno corto, lo siento, pero aun no me levantan el castigo, espero que les haya gustado como quedo.

Por cierto, me he enterado de algunos spoilers del séptimo libro… ug, fatal esta la cosa, nunca habia oído de un final tan… bueno, decepcionante, en fin.

Si alguien quiere enterarse de alguno, sólo avísenme y les digo.

Por cierto, ¿Ya lo notaron? El FF esta muy loco, no se ustedes, pero a mi me cambia el bio, los caps de los Fic's y varias cosas más. Que locura.

Nos vemos!

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO****, y ****SAAN,, **

Y DE HECHO, GRCIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBO ESTE CAP! GRACIAS! SON GENIALES:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :**** Sindzero, anabiaf, Azul Esmeralda, master911,** **Demona, Anonimo,** **santiago **() **Annie, KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **SAAN,,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(**panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	36. Tercer Año VI: Hablando de poder 1

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 36**

"**TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 6**

"**Hablando de poder"**

**Parte 1**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!-

-Ganaste! Jajajaja!!-

-Así es caballeros! Así que una ronda más para todos cantinero!- sonrió una chica de mascara y pelo rizado, alzando al aire una bolsa con varias monedas.

-SÍIIIIIIIIII!!- gritaron varios.

-Enseguida!-

-Vaya, Granger si que se hace notar- sonrió Net Zabini, al entrar a la única taberna del nuevo callejón knocktur, y ver a Hermione en una mesa, sentada con Dlanor en su hombro y con varios hombres de aspecto peligroso e indeseable, mientras varios más les rodeaban y miraban el juego de pocker que al parecer, habia ganado de nuevo.

-Bueno, bueno caballeros ¿Otra ronda más?- sonrió Hermione mirando a sus 8 compañeros de mesa.

-Ja! Claro que si! Veras como te gano!- sonrió un hombre de pelo gris algo alborotado en la parte de atrás y ojos amarillos intensos, sus orejas eran un poco puntiagudas al final y vestía de forma algo sucia, como si se hubiese revolcado en la tierra.

-Pero mi buen Freder, has dicho eso desde que me senté a la mesa y no has ganado nada- sonrió Hermione tomando un tarro de cerveza fría que le dio el cantinero, que empezaba a servir a todos la nueva ronda.

-Ya lo veremos!- sonrió Freder con animo.

Hermione tomo de su cerveza con calma, y en eso noto la presencia de los Slytherin, se sonrió con calma y suspiro, al parece ya no podría jugar más.

-Bueno caballeros, al parecer me buscan, creo que deberé retirarme- sonrió Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué? Pero si apenas llevamos 5 partidas- dijo un hombre calvo con el tatuaje de lo que parecía ser eran rayas de tigre en la mirad d l a cara, al igual que Freder, tenia sus ojos de un amarillo extraño y electrizante, con sus orejas en punta. De hecho. Casi todos en la mesa compartían esas características.

-Lo siento Wasowsky, pero negocios son negocios- sonrió Hermione.

-Vale, vete niña, en otra ocasión jugaras con nosotros de nuevo- sonrió otro hombre en la mesa, era de cabello negro y bien parecido, usaba unos anteojos de media luna, y bestia pobremente, no tenia sus orejas en punta, ni sus ojos eran amarillos eléctricos, pero si eran de un color miel intenso muy extraño.

-Gracias Tolbarch, nos vemos luego- sonrió Hermione encaminándose a los Slytherin, y dejando a tras de ella una partida que comenzó de nuevo.

-Veo que ya terminaron- sonrió Hermione pasando de ellos y encaminándose a una mesa al final, que tenia un papel que decia "reservado".

-Si, así es- dijo Lucius mirando como Hermione dejaba a Dlanor en el estante de una lámpara, para luego tomar asiento.

Casi al mismo tiempo una chica joven y guapa, de pelo castaño se apresuro y quito el papel de "reservado".

-¿Qué desea tomar Señorita?- sonrió la chica.

-Tráeme otra cerveza fría, ya que no tienen sake- sonrió Hermione.

-Claro, ¿Y sus amigos?- sonrió mirando a los Slytherin que aun seguían de pie.

-No son mis amigos, y cada quien paga lo suyo- sonrió Hermione con calma.

-Entendido ¿Qué les traigo?- sonrió la chica.

-Un Güisqui de Elfo- dijo Lucius serio, estando apunto de sentarse primero, pero Bellatrix fue más rápida, y de un sutil empujón aprovecho y se sentó junto a Hermione.

-Yo una cerveza fría- sonrió Bellatrix mirando a Hermione completamente embelezada, esta ni cazo le hizo, y se dedico a ver como iba la partida de pocker, mientras Lucius se sentaba de mala gana y muy ofendido.

-Dime lindura de mi vida ¿Qué me sugieres?- sonrió en forma encantadora Net, sentándose al lado de Lucius.

-Jijiji- sonrió la chica.

-Ha, pero que sonrisa de ángel tienes preciosa- sonrió con galanura.

-EJEEM!- tocio Lucius molesto, mirando a su compañero de forma fulminante.

-Ho, esta bien- suspiro Net con falso dolor, y le tomo la mano con suavidad a la chica- Tráeme lo que más creas conveniente, chiquita- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Ay, como será- sonrió la chica, y fue de inmediato por la orden.

-Deberías comportarte Net- dijo Lucius asqueado por ver a su compañero coquetear con una Squib.

-Ay Lucius, ya bájale- le dijo Net divertido. Lucius sólo bufo molesto, y miro a Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix, ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Todos nos miran- le dijo molesto.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo en forma soñadora Bellatrix, que no dejaba de apreciar el perfecto rostro de Hermione (según ella).

Lucius frunció el seño molesto e indignado. ¿Por qué le toco hacer equipo con los más locos de todos? El quería estar con Nott, ese si era un compañero más acorde a él.

-Y bien Granger ¿De que querías hablarnos?- pregunto Lucius serio.

Hermione le miro con una expresión aburrida.

-¿Yo?- le dijo algo despistada.

-Si, tú- dijo Lucius serio y con un tic en el ojo.

-Nop, eran ustedes quienes querían hablar- dijo Hermione con calma.

-No, eras tú, por eso nos citaste aquí-

-No, eran ustedes-

-No-

-Si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Gr! Basta ya de tanta tontería, si no nos querías para nada mejor nos vamos- dijo Lucius serio.

-¿Y yo que podría querer de ustedes? Admítelo Lucius, son ustedes los que quieren algo de mi- sonrió Hermione con diversión.

Lucius le miro sin decir nada.

-¿Qué tan cierto es eso de que quieres el control de este mundo?- dijo después de un largo silencio entre ambos.

Hermione sonrió con calma, le agradaba saber que Snape y los demás Slytherin ya le habían comunicado a los Mortífagos sobre sus planes. Si Lucius lo sabía, entonces Voldemort también.

-Eso. Que si alguien se quedara al final con este mundo, seré yo- le dijo con una sonrisa oscura y perversa.

-Puedes unirte a nosotros- le dijo Lucius serio.

-¿Para ser otro perro faldero como tú? No gracias Lucius- rió divertida, y el chico la fulmino con la mirada.

-El amo nos toma a todos en cuenta, el nos dará lo que nos corresponda después de que tomemos el poder- le dijo fríamente Lucius.

-No me hagas reír Lucius, Voldemort no aprecia a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, sólo piensa en él y su propio bienestar, sólo los usa y no basilara en deshacerse de ustedes cuando ya no le sean útiles- le dijo Hermione sonriéndole con burla.

-Calla, no eres digna de mencionar su nombre, mientes en todo lo que dices, estas ardida por tu derrota- le dijo sonriéndole con burla.

-No miento, y si, perdí en esa ocasión, es verdad- sonrió Hermione- Pero perder una palea, no es perder la guerra, y créeme Lucius, al final, la única persona que quedara de pie seré yo, y a mi lado estarán aquellos que me apoyen- le dijo sonriendo.

-Yo jamás te seguiré- le dijo Lucius molesto.

-El débil siempre busca al fuerte Lucius, pero también recuerda, el fuerte no es nada sin él débil, y ese es el punto que olvido Voldemort, uno que yo usare en su contra- le dijo sonriendo y parándose de la mesa.

-Yo invito los tragos de hoy, pásenla bien y saluden a Voldi de mi parte- les sonrió con burla y salio con calma del local, junto con Dlanor que voló y se poso en uno de sus hombros, mientras dejaba a tras a un rubio furiosos y a una pelinegra que le veía embelesada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miro su reloj.

Eran las 6:45 de la mañana, habia pasado toda la madrugada fuera del castillo. Suspiro cansada, al menos habia logrado su propósito, habia provocado a Lucius para que dudara.

Él no era tonto, pero era muy desconfiado, sólo necesitaba ponerle más leña al fuego y pronto podría disponer de él.

Y si no lo conseguía, bueno, nadie echaría de menos a Lucius Malfoy. Aun que eso cambiara la historia, si no lo podía usar para su conveniencia, lo mataría a la primera que pudiera.

Era la guerra.

Y ella no tenía pensado perderla.

Trataría de mantener del futuro lo que debiese. Pero si no lo lograba…

Al caño el maldito futuro.

Hermione sus piro con lago de sueño, y transformo sus ropas en su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, con el escudo de Hufflepuff reluciendo con orgullo, y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, unos tenis negros y un blusa de manga larga de color negro.

No se preocupo por ir por su mochila, ya que la tenia guardada en sus guantes joya.

Eran muy simples, pero ayudaban mucho cuando se trataba de cargar la mochila y cosas así.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz melodiosa.

Hermione se giro con calma.

-Buenos días profesor Valentín- dijo ella como si nada, pero sonriendo con diversión, su profesor se veía igual de serio e imperturbable, pero se le notaba ligeramente agitado, apenas perceptible en su pálido rostro.

-Vuestras amigas fueron entretenidas- sonrió como amabilidad.

-Me alegro- le dijo ella sonriendo con calma, era obvio que hablaba de sus copias.

-La técnica de la multiplicación es rara de ver por estos rumbos, sin duda el origen de tu estilo es oriental, tienes iniciativa y talento, aun que también eres una terca testaruda, con tu ego y soberbia por las nubes, casi estupidamente admirable- le dijo Valentín sonriendo con esa gentil sonrisa, mientras Hermione le miro con el seño fruncido. Como odiaba a ese tipo, le habia dicho 2 cualidades, pero habia enmarcado 5 debilidades.

-¿Sabe algo profesor?- le dijo Hermione bajando su mascara, mientras Dlanor miraba al pálido hombre con amenaza.

-Dime querida niña- sonrió el hombre con su usual encanto.

-Estas copias han sido solo ilusiones, pero para la próxima las haré con cuerpos reales y entonces será mejor que no se les acerque, no quisiera que algo malo le pasara- sonrió Hermione, en una mueca torcida y maliciosa, con una mirada chispeante llena de odio.

-Lo tomare en cuenta, mientras, a sido muy divertido jugar contigo- le sonrió Valentín, mirando a Hermione mientras sus escleras (parte blanca del ojo) se inyectaba en sangre, dejando al descubierto una mirada tenebrosa, donde los iris parecían flotar en un mar de sangre.

-Excelente, me gusta que ya estemos dejando las cosas como deben de ser- le sonrió Hermione, cubriéndose de nuevo con su mascara.

-A mi también- sonrió Valentín, y de forma antinatural se deslizo rápidamente, casi flotando sobre el piso, y desapareció.

Hermione miro todo eso sonriendo con calma.

_No me subestimes idiota, no importa si me atrapas, tengo un As bajo la manga que te detendrá_ sonrió ella para sí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Dónde esta Jane, Ludo?- pregunto Molly sentándose junto Arthur en la mesa de Hufflepuff, nadie de los chicos de la casa del tejón dijo nada, ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de Molly y Arthur.

-Ha, hola Molly-chan, Arthur-kun- sonrió Ludo con los cachetes llenos de comida.

-Hola- dijeron los nombrados sonriendo, y sirviéndose un poco de comida.

-Bueno, la senpai me dijo que tardaría en llegar a la comida, pero dijo que nos vería en la cena- sonrió Ludo.

-Ha, seguro andará buscando algo en contra de Valentín- sonrió Arthur.

-Ay, no se por que no le agrada a Jane, es muy amable, me ha ayudado mucho con unos hechizos- suspiro Molly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione apresuro el paso, tenia que llegar pronto al bosque prohibido, no le gustaba hacerlo en plena luz del día, pero era el único momento en que Valentín no podía espiarle, después de todo tenia que presentarse en al comedor de forma obligatoria.

Así que le gustara o no, este era el único momento para poder hacerlo, apresuro el paso, y se adentro en el bosque rápidamente, vigilando que Hagrid no estuviese cerca.

Una vez en la espesura del bosque, corrió rápidamente, hasta perderse casi de inmediato en la maleza.

Necesitaba buscar a los centauros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

De nuevo uno corto, lo siento, pero aun no me levantan el castigo, espero que les haya gustado como quedo.

En el próximo veremos como Hermione habla con los centauros, y una participación más activa con los Slytherin, para quienes ya me pedían poner a Snape, bueno, pues de ahora en adelante aparecerá más. Mucho más.

Bueno, esta parte de "Hablemos de poder" se comprenderá en 3 partes, la tercera, sólo digamos que habrán aullidos de lobos, Squid's, un castillo en el Sahara, un nuevo conducto flu, y… no, ya no les digo nada, jeje.

Ha, es verdad, he puesto varios espoilers en mi fotolog, están en la foto de Herm/Ron.

Y también, nop, no estoy publicando el fic en otro lugar, pero SAAN,, me sugirió un lugar llamado Azkaban México, lo veré, y luego les digo que tal. Si puedo, quizás lo publique ahí.

P.D.: Quizás este tercer año sea corto, ya que será mucha estrategia, y no quisiera aburrirles.

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO****, y ****SAAN,, (ahora PadFoot Femme) **

Y DE HECHO, GRCIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBO ESTE CAP! GRACIAS! SON GENIALES:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :**** anabiaf, ****Belén,** **Azul Esmeralda, ****panchx,** **miriiam,** **master911,** **Demona, Anonimo,** **santiago **() **Annie, KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(**panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	37. Tercer Año VII: Hablando de poder 2

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 37**

"**TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 7**

"**Hablando de poder"**

**Parte 2**

-Buenas tardes- saludo Hermione a una manada de Centauros que habia descubierto al fin, después de casi 20 minutos de estar corriendo.

Estos, que eran 8, se giraron con sorpresa, y vieron que se trataba de un humano, o más bien, de un mago. De inmediato se pusieron a la defensa, con sus lanzas y flechan alzadas con amenaza. Ellos odiaban a los magos, les habían quitado casi todo lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Compartieron con ellos sus conocimientos sobre la astrología, la minería, armas, literatura, entre otros cientos de conocimientos, lo hicieron pensando en que ambos podían coexistir en el mismo lugar. Esas habían sido las promesas de los magos. Que ilusos fueron sus antecesores.

Los magos solo los usaron, tomaron lo que necesitaban. Y mataron a casi la mitad de ellos en menos de un parpadeo. Los cercaron en los bosques, siempre vigilados por aquellos a quienes habían ayudado.

Mataron a machos, hembras y crías. No hicieron distinción alguna. Por eso el odio. El rencor y la ira.

¿Qué mal les habían hecho los Centauros a los magos, para pagar con tal masacre?

Ninguno.

Su único pecado, habia sido confiar en un mejor futuro.

Uno que se baño de sangre.

Por eso ahora ellos miraban a la maga frente a ellos. Le veían con odio y asco. ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar ahí con ellos?

¿No era suficiente ya no tener libertad, y vivir recluidos como criminales?, ¿no era suficiente haberlo perdido todo?

-Matémosla!- gruño uno de ellos afinando su puntería, señalando con su flecha la yugular de Hermione.

-Hagámoslo!- lo apoyo otro furioso.

-Esperen- dijo uno de ellos pasando al frente, y mirando seriamente a Hermione.

-Es una cría, ella no tiene culpa de nada- dijo serio.

-Aun no Fendor- dijo otro molesto, bajando su arco.

-No importa, no somos como esos sucios magos, que matan crías sin piedad, nosotros no somos como ellos- dijo Fendor serio, mirando a su grupo, quienes de mala gana bajaron sus armas.

-Gracias- sonrió Hermione gentilmente.

-Es mejor que te vayas cría de mago, no eres bien vista aquí- le dijo serio el centauro, que le doblaba sin esfuerzo la altura a Hermione.

-Disculpe, pero necesito hablar con ustedes, si no es molestia- dijo Hermione seria, mientras se bajaba su mascara.

-Lo siento, pero no nos interesa lo que tengas que decir, vete y dile a quien te mando que no queremos nada con nadie- le dijo Fendor serio, y se giro.

-Nadie me a mandado, he venido por mi propio pie, por favor, quisiera hablar con ustedes- le dijo seria, y Fendor le miro extrañado, nunca habia visto a una cría de mago o de cualquier otra criatura en el mundo, expresarse de esa manera.

-Vete de aquí- le dijo Fendor serio de nuevo.

-No lo haré, por favor, quisiera hablar con ustedes- dijo Hermione seria.

-Vete o te mataremos- dijo uno de ellos, apuntando con una flecha a Hermione.

-Basta Carna- dijo Fendor serio.

-No! Esta cría es de ellos! Planea algo, lo sé! Nos atacara!- gruño Carna furioso.

-Eso no es verdad, sólo quiere hablar- dijo Hermione seria.

-Mientes!- dijo Carna, mientras su mano le temblaba del odio, quería matarla, tal y como los magos habían hecho antes con su familia.

-No, por favor- insistió Hermione seria.

-Mientes como todos ellos!- grito Carna mostrando los colmillos con ferocidad.

-Carna- lo llamo Fendor serio.

-Ella no es de fiar Fendor! Nos matara!- le gruño Carna sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

-Carna, dame ese arco- le demando Fendor.

-No quiero- dijo molesto.

-Vete de aquí niña, ahora- dijo Fendor serio.

-No, quiero hablar, y no me iré- dijo Hermione seria.

-LARGATE!!- grito Carna mientras el puso empezaba a agitarse en él, haciendo ver como sus brazos temblaban sin control.

-Carna!-

-VETE!!-

-No me ire!-

-TE MATARE!!-

-Carna!-

-No me voy a ningún lado!-

-MALDITAA!!-

-NO!!-

Sólo fue un segundo. Un parpadeo en el viento. Un suave susurro acompañado de un sutil suspiro.

Y una flecha entrando en la carne.

-CARNA!- grito Fendor pasmado, mirando como Hermione tenia la flecha clavada en el pecho, casi en el centro.

-E…ella, ella no quiso irse… se lo advertí…- dijo Carna temblando mientras sudaba frío. No habia querido. En realidad no habia querido.

Pero lo hizo.

Hermione se tambaleo un poco, y miro la flecha en su pecho. No tenía miedo. Estaba muy aturdida como para tenerlo _¿es un sueño?_ Se pregunto mientras tomaba la cola de la flecha.

_¿Así va a terminar todo?_ Se pregunto sin mucha importancia.

-AUG!- gimió al sacarse la flecha entera de un tirón. Cuando la punta salio bruscamente de su pecho, parte de su sangre salpico el suelo.

_Como duele_ pensó cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Se tapo de inmediato la herida con una mano, pero la sangre ya empezaba a salir. Saco su varita torpemente, se le habia caído 4 veces antes de tomarla fijamente.

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta. No entendía mucho de lo que pasaba. Sólo sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

_Meí-jomi_ se dijo débilmente, y su varita curo su herida de inmediato. Magia silenciosa. Era una bendición.

-¿Estas… bien?- pregunto Fendor acercándose a Hermione, que se estaba poniendo de pie, con lago de problemas.

-¿No estas herida pequeña?- pregunto con preocupación, una muy palpable en su mirada que parecía destrozada.

Ella le miro algo confundida, pero negó.

-Estoy bien, gracias- sonrió Hermione.

-Carna! ¿¡Cómo has podido!?- gruño Fendor furioso a su compañero.

-Lo siento…- dijo apenado, al ver que casi hace algo de lo cual se arrepentiría.

El infanticidio, es el peor crimen para un centauro. El más abominable. Matar a una criatura que no puede defenderse es lo peor, es sacrílego. Y es por que para los centauros, la vida es sagrada. Nadie tiene derecho a quitar una vida.

Aun que los magos lo hacen. Son sucios y abominables. Seres repugnantes a los ojos de toda criatura y animal.

Por que un animal mata por necesidad. Por comer.

No por diversión. Como los magos.

-Lo siento de verdad…- dijo Carna bajando la mirada, y soltando su arco.

-Eso no basta!- bramo Fendor.

-Ha, yo estoy bien, no veo el problema- dijo Hermione algo alto, para que le escucharan.

Fendor, Carna y los demás centauros le miraron con sorpresa.

-Lo siento, pero yo sólo vine a hablar, ¿Podrían ahora darme una oportunidad?- sonrió Hermione.

-No, lo siento- dijo Fendor serio.

-Por favor, es importante, es sobre el futuro- dijo Hermione seria.

-No- dijo Fendor seriamente.

Hermione le seria.

-Por favor- repitió, arrodillándose ante él en sus 4 extremidades.

Todos los centauros la miraron con gran sorpresa. Eso era lo mas inesperado que habían visto nunca antes.

Un mago… suplicando de rodillas a un centauro.

-Por favor, sólo denme una oportunidad, sólo una, si no la aceptan lo entenderé-

-Dime ¿Es tu mensaje tan importante, que no te importa morir o humillarte?- pregunto Fendor serio.

-Si, es muy importante- le dijo Hermione mirando seria.

-Pues que así sea, ante mi grupo, yo Fendor, hijo de Argo y lider de los centauros, te escuchare- dijo Fendor serio.

Hermione le vio con sorpresa. El centauro frente a ella era el líder de la manada.

_Vaya suerte!_ Sonrió.

-Ponte de pie cría de mago y habla- le dijo Fendor serio.

-Ha, si!- dijo Hermione parándose de inmediato.

-Fendor, líder de los centauros, soy Hermione Jane Granger, soy una maga que lucha contra Voldemort el mago oscuro de mi mundo, y estoy aquí para pedirle, si es que acepta, unirse como mi aliado en la batalla- le dijo Hermione seria.

Fendor la miro serio, pero asintió.

-¿Quieres nuestra ayuda para derrotar al mago oscuro de tu mundo?-

-No- dijo Hermione seria, y Fendor la miro extrañado.

-No quisiera su ayuda para una batalla que ganare, Voldemort no es rival para mi, pero lo que si quisiera, es que ayudaran en contra del Ministerio de magia- le dijo seria.

-¿El Ministerio?- dijo Fendor serio. Recordaba ese nombre. Todo centauro recordaba ese nombre. Ese maldito nombre.

-Así es, quiero luchar por un mundo mejor, donde todos tengamos igualdad y derechos, no quiero que la sangre que llevamos o nuestro aspecto rija nuestras vidas-

-Eso que pides es imposible- dijo Fendor serio.

-No lo es, será difícil, pero no imposible, creo en lo que estoy haciendo- dijo seria.

-Es fácil cuando eres una niña que no sabe de la guerra- dijo Fendor serio.

-Se de guerra, se más de lo que quisiera saber- le dijo Hermione seria, mientras se quitaba la túnica.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Fendor extrañado, mirando como Hermione empezaba a quitarse su blusa de manga larga.

-Esto- le dijo ella seria, dándose la vuelta y quitándose al fin su blusa.

-Eso es…- Fendor quedo sorprendido, en la espalda de Hermione podía ver una horrible y grotesca cicatriz. Era una marca maldita.

Y de eso era evidencia la energía oscura y maligna que emanaba de ella como la peste. Ningún mago o humano podía verlo. Pero ellos si. Veían perfectamente como un vapor negro salía de ella de forma casi imperceptible.

-Esto es lo que me a dado la guerra que conozco. Esto y el dolor de las muertes que se han tomado con violencia- les dijo Hermione aun de espaldas- No es muy agradable- dijo sonriendo con algo de pesar.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- pregunto Fendor asqueado por la visión de la marca maldita, poner algo como eso en una criatura era horrible. Casi como matarla.

-El mago contra el que peleo lo hizo, impacta un poco la primera vez, pero no es la gran cosa- dijo Hermione con calma, mientras se ponía de nuevo su blusa, que tenía aun al descubierto el orificio de la flecha.

-Pero el no me importa tanto ahora, he logrado tener nuevos amigos y aliados que me ayudaran a derrotarlo, pero el Ministerio es otra cosa, no iría solo contra un grupo minoritario, sino en contra de toda la sociedad mágica, eso ya es problema, romper todos los prejuicios será difícil, pero no imposible- les dijo girándose a verlos con una sonrisa.

-En verdad creo en lo que hago, creo en un mejor futuro para todos- les dijo con calma.

-¿Y que pasara si me niego?- dijo serio Fendor.

-Nada. Sólo venia a preguntar- le dijo sonriendo con calma.

-Nosotros los centauros no intervenimos en los asuntos de los magos, y eso no cambiara, rechazo tu oferta- le dijo serio.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, tiene que proteger a los suyos- sonrió con calma- Eso es ser un buen líder – dijo y se dio la vuelta después de recoger su túnica.

-Espera- dijo Fendor, y Hermione se giro a verle sonriendo.

-Eres el segundo mago que conozco que ha sido agradable- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién fue el primero?- pregunto algo curiosa.

-Dumbledore- dijo Fendor con calma, y una ligera sonrisa.

-Jeje, me lo suponía, el siempre es muy amable- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Si, él es una persona a la que quiero mucho, nos vemos- sonrió, y siguió su camino.

Fendor le miro alejarse, hasta que se perdió en la maleza.

-Es una cría muy rara- sonrió para él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salio del bosque rápidamente, después de haber arreglado su suéter y haber quitado la sangre.

Habia fallado en su intento con los centauros, pero no importaba mucho, aun tenia a los lobos, y gigantes.

Sabia donde estaban los gigantes, ya vería como ir aya y buscarlos, quizás en navidad. Pero los hombres lobos no podían esperar, Fenrir seguramente ya los estaba reclutando. Tenia poco tiempo, pero al menos habia conseguido la información del lugar donde se reúnen.

De algo habia servido jugar poker con esos hombres en el bar, le costo trabajo, pero una vez que los hubo hecho beber lo suficiente, leerles la mente habia sido pan con miel.

Hermione caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos, la hora de la comida ya casi terminaba, y apenas tenia tiempo de ir al salón de pociones.

Apresuro un poco más el paso, mientras su mente figuraba entre sus planes.

Necesitaba un mejor ejército.

Ninguna guerra civil se a comenzado y mucho menos ganado sin estar bien preparado.

Necesitaba más.

Para ganar necesitaba mucho más.

-Ug- se quejo alguien cuando choco contra ella.

-Lo siento…- dijo la voz tímidamente, y se fue, o eso intento, Hermione fue más rápida y la giro por los hombros casi bruscamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Alguien te lastimo?- pregunto Hermione seria, con una mirada dura, al ver a Alice llorando, parecía destrozada.

-Ha, s-superiora- dijo Alice sorprendida, mirando a su líder de casa.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Te lastimaron?- pregunto Hermione seria, mirándola detenidamente.

Tenía los ojos hinchados al igual que la cara, estaba algo agitada y desarreglada.

Lo primero que Hermione pensó es que quizás acababa de tener sexo con Sirius, y este le habia dicho algo desagradable. Ese chico jamás habia sido muy conocedor de la cortesía.

-¿Te hizo algo Black?- pregunto Hermione seria, con una mirada cargada de molestia.

-¿HE?- Alice se sonrojo violentamente y abrió los ojos más de la cuenta.

-¿U-usted también lo sabe?- pregunto Alice destrozada, y sin evitarlo más oculto su rostros en sus manos y hecho a correr. Pero Hermione la paro de nuevo y la giro con algo de fuerza.

-Auch- se quejo Alice por la fuerza de su jefa de casa, pero aun así no levanto la mirada, ya habia sido suficiente vergüenza por un día.

-Tú no te vas hasta que me digas que te paso McFly- le dijo Hermione duramente, pero preocupada. _Si Sirius le hizo algo, juro que lo mato_ pensó furiosa.

-N-no, no me hizo nada, por favor suélteme- le suplico Alice tratando de soltarse.

-McFLy, mírame- le dijo Hermione seria.

-No-

-McFly- repitió.

-No quiero-

-McFLY!-

-NO!- chillo Alice, sintiéndose destrozada de nuevo. Eso mismo le habia dicho él. Que la mirara.

/Mírame Alice, mírame y dime que no es verdad, dime que no eres una mujerzuela/

_¿Cómo pudo?, ¿Cómo pudo?_ Pensaba Alice destrozada _¿Cómo pudo llamarme así?_

Hermione la miro con gran pena. Era obvio que estaba triste. Muy triste. Era un dolor tan grande, que sólo es causado por el amor. Por alguien a quien amas, y te hiere.

Suspiro con pesadez. Muchas veces ella misma habia llorado así cuando su amado Ron terminaba creyéndose algún tonto chisme. Odiaba eso de él. Odiaba que dudara de ella. ¿Cómo podía decirle a veces cosas tan tontas por algo que habia oído?

-¿S-su-superiora?- pregunto Alice sorprendida, cuando sintió como Hermione le abrazo.

-Llora si es lo que quieres Alice… llora…- le susurro Hermione con calma.

-Su-superiora…- Alice no pudo más, y dejo salir el llanto que trato de contener. Se aferro a Hermione y soltó sus lágrimas.

Alice no sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sólo sabia que se sentía bien, desahogarse se sentía bien.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto Hermione con calma, al sentir que Alice se separaba lentamente de ella.

-Si, gracias- sonrió Alice sonrojada por su llanto.

-¿Quieres hablar?- le pregunto sonriendo con calma. (Hermione se habia bajado la mascara, recordemos que sólo los hombres no pueden acercarse a ella, con las mujeres no hay problema)

-Ha…- Alice se sonrojo violentamente, y bajo la mirada.

-Esta bien, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- le dijo Hermione con calma.

-Ha, n-no! E-Esta bien Superiora….- dijo Alice apenada.

-¿Segura?- le pregunto Hermione dudosa.

-S-si… después de todo… parase que ya todos lo saben…- dijo Alice con pesar.

-¿Saber que?- pregunto Hermione extrañada, pero cierta imagen de un animago canino le llego a la mente, uno que pronto seria victima de su fura rompe huesos.

-Que… que… ww… dormí con Black….- dijo Alice bajando la mirada con vergüenza.

-¿Por qué dices que todos los saben?- pregunto Hermione, pensando en la mejor forma de matar a Sirius sin parecer culpable.

-U-usted lo sabe…- dijo Alice tímidamente.

-Alice, no te molestes, pero… yo ya lo sabia desde segundo año, vi cuando tú y Black salieron del cuadro- le dijo Hermione seria, pero con calma.

Alice le miro con sorpresa, y se puso roja de vergüenza, y se giro para irse corriendo, pero de nuevo Hermione la detuvo y la giro de una sentada.

-Quisiera que dejaras de hacer eso- le dijo seria.

-Lo siento!- dijo Alice comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Alice, llorar y huir de los problemas no solucionara nada, dime, ¿Qué paso?- le dijo seria, pero tratando de que no sonara a una orden.

-U…uu…- sollozo Alice, esto ya era el colmo, era la burla de casi todo el colegio. Tanta humillación era demasiada.

-Alice, calma- le dijo Hermione acariciando con suavidad su cabeza. Alice levanto la mirada y asintió aun llorando.

-Es que… es que todos se enteraron de… de Black y yo…- dijo con pesar, secando como podía las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-¿Black fue quien lo dijo?- pregunto Hermione seria.

Alice no dijo nada pero asintió.

-Ya veo- dijo Hermione seria. Si, definitivamente Sirius estaba muerto, no, primero le daria un crusiato, y luego lo golpearía y quizás lo despedazaría y cuando ya ni su madre lo reconociera, entonces Dlanor podría sacarle los ojos y comérselo.

-Pero… pero no me importo… s-si me dolió que dijera eso…… pero pensé que podía dejarlo pasar……- susurro Alice con una voz pesada y triste.

Hermione la miro con algo de sorpresa, y la dejo continuar.

-Pero… pero Frank…… Frank me dijo……- Alice no termino la frese, y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

_¿Frank?... ¿Alice y Frank?_ Hermione no tardo más de un segundo para hacer conjeturas.

-Alice, si ya no quieres decirlo lo entenderé- le dijo Hermione sonriendo con calma.

Esta le miro con grandes la grimas en sus ojos, y se abrazo a ella, necesitaba desahogarse de nuevo, necesitaba dejar salir ese dolor que le comía por dentro.

Necesitaba dejar atrás esa humillación, por parte de la única persona que quizás le habia importado.

-Alice!-

Hermione se giro, y vio aun chico de Gryfindor que corría hacia ellas, era de cabello castaño y algo fornido. Se parecía mucho a Neville en las facciones.

-Vete!-

Hermione salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Alice, Frank, se detuvo de inmediato, a escaso metro y medio de ellas.

Séle veía muy agitado, quizás por su carrera en busca de Alice, pero también se le veía arrepentido. Muy arrepentido.

-Vete Frank!- le dijo Alice furiosa, aforrándose más a Hermione, como en busca de protección.

-Pero Alice…- dijo Frank con pesar- Sólo quiero hablar contigo…- le dijo.

-Yo ya no quiero hablar contigo nunca más Frank! Terminamos!- le dijo Alice furiosa.

-Pero Alice! No digas eso! Estas exagerando todo esto!- le dijo Frank preocupado.

-No! No estoy exagerando! ¿Cómo pudiste decirme eso Frank! Pensé que eras diferente a los demás! En verdad confié en ti! Y… Y tú… tú…- Alice no dijo más, su voz se perdió y sólo bajo la mirada con dolor.

-Alice…- dijo Frank con pesar.

Hermione solo miraba todo, era obvio que la única que salía sobrando ahí era ella. Eso era un pleito de enamorados.

-Disculpa ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? Esto no es de su incumbencia-

Hermione alzo una ceja, y miro a Frank con cierta… ¿Sorpresa?

-¿Disculpa?- dijo seria, pero con un tono completamente ofendido. Era verdad que ella salía sobrando ahí. Pero habia mil y un formas de decirlo, sin sonar grosero.

-Este asunto es entre mi novia y yo- dijo Frank en un tono completamente demandante.

_Ok idiota, me encontraste_ pensó Hermione sintiendo su enojo crecer.

-De hecho, ella ya no es TU novia, y en segunda mal educado, esa no es forma de dirigirse a mi persona- le dijo seria, pero con una mirada gélida, mientras ponía a Alice tras ella, y se ponía al frente con Frank.

-Va, se quien eres, sin duda tu mascara te delata pero no me sorprendes o me intimidas, yo no soy ningún fanático tuyo ni nada, soy plenamente capaz de vencerte si me lo propongo- le dijo Frank serio, pero todo era verdad.

El no era partidario de la niña que vivió. La odiaba. Le molestaba su presencia. Gryfindor era la mejor de todas las casas hasta que ella habia llegado. El nombre de SU casa siempre estaba en lo alto, siempre habia sido un orgullo estar en la casa del león.

Su familia siempre habia presumido un largo linaje en Gryfindor. El valor. El valor siempre habia sido una gran cualidad en su familia.

-Ho, ¿enserio crees que un gatito de Gryfindor podría detenerme?- sonrió Con burla Hermione, y sin querer Alice con ella.

Frank frunció el seño molesto, y miro fulminante a Hermione, cómo la odiaba. Como odiaba que todos hablaran de ella. Sólo era una tejón con suerte, nada más.

-Expelearmus!-

-Escudo!-

-HAA!!- Frank salio volando 5 metros de corrido, y callo limpio al suelo.

-¿Ese es tu novio?- pregunto Hermione seria, mirando con desagrado a Frank, que se ponía de pie.

-No superiora, terminamos cuando me llamo mujerzuela- le dijo Alice molesta. Y no era para menos. Su ex acababa de tratar de atacar a Hermione por sorpresa. Una técnica de baja moral, eso era ser un tramposo, eso era ser un vil. No habia nada de valor en eso.

-Floral-hum!- grito Frank, y del suelo salieron siento de lianas que se lanzaron contra Hermione.

-Idiota, ¡Aquateri Ryu no jutsu!- grito Hermione, y el conocido escudo de agua apareció, atrapo las lianas y se convirtió en un dragón que se lanzo contra Frank.

-AG!!- grito Frank cuando la gran marejada se le fue encima.

-Alice, toma nota, cuando mandas un hechizo de elementos, puedes combinarlo con otro de la misma naturaleza, para darle forma- le dijo Hermione seria.

-Ha, si superiora- sonrió Alice.

-Eso lo veremos este viernes con todos nuestros compañeros de tercero, espero que lo tengas en mente ¡Escudo!- dijo Hermione, y un expelarmus que habia lanzado Frank, se le regreso de nuevo.

Pero en esta ocasión él lo evito y se lanzo de nuevo contra Hermione.

-Hielo Sticks!- grito Frank, y varias estacas de hielo salieron de su varita.

-Aquateri!- grito Hermione, y de un hábil movimiento se aparto del escudo de agua y apunto a su objetivo.

-Rukuneck!- grito, y un látigo de roca salio del suelo y golpeo a Frank de lleno en el costado.

Frank se estampo contra el muro, y cayo de secamente.

-UG!... ma…maldita…- gruño Frank tratando de ponerse de pie, levanto apenas su varita, pero Hermione de una patada en la mano del Gryfindor, lo desarmo sin problemas. Y ahora le apuntaba peligrosamente con su varita en la garganta.

-Termina conmigo, adelante- le dijo Frank furioso.

-Eso me volvería en alguien como tú Frank Longbottom- le dijo Hermione seria, y se retiro de el con calma.

-El valor siempre a caracterizado a los Gryfindor- le dijo Hermione acercándose a Alice— Pero Voldemort también tiene mucho valor, el valor de seguir sus ideales, sin importar a quienes mate en el proceso, lo que acabas de hacer hoy no te hace tan diferente de él- le dijo Hermione mirándolo con frialdad.

-Estas loca! Yo nunca seria como él!- le dijo Frank molesto, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Eso me dices, pero sólo te diré una cosa, todos pueden tener valor, pero no todos pueden tener lealtad a sus amigos, eso distingue a un Hufflepuff, la lealtad- le dijo seria.

Frank solo le miro molesto, pero no contesto a nada.

-Has acusado a Alice de ser una mujerzuela, solo me pregunto algo ¿Acaso estas tú libre de pecado, cómo para decir que ella es la pecadora? Te lo dejo de tarea, vamonos Alice-chan— le dijo Hermione, y ambas chicas se retiraron hacia su siguiente clase. Mientras dejaban atrás a un chico que miraba con odio a Hermione, por haberse llevado lo que más amaba.

La clase de pociones paso pronto y sin muchos problemas, Hermione habia terminado su pócima, perfecta como siempre habían sido, y se habia dedicado a ayudar a todos en la clase, con el visto bueno de Slug, al ver que no solo ayudaba a los de Hufflepuff, sino también a los de Slytherin, con los cuales intercambio unas cuatas anécdotas graciosas.

Regulus y Hermione platicaron un poco sobre lo estupido que era Sirius y riéndose a costillas del mayor de los Black, en especial sobre anécdotas graciosas como que Sirius mojaba la cama hasta los 9 años, o la vez que no alcanzo a ir al baño, y se hizo en sus pantalones cuando tenia 10. Si, habia sido una platica provechosa.

Cuando la clase termino Alice dijo que esperaría a Hermione, ya que esta quería hablar con Slug sobre algo de las clases.

-Disculpe profesor-

-Ho! Señorita Granger! Dígame- sonrió el vivaracho Slug muy contento.

-Quisiera hablar con usted de algo que nos podría veneficiar a ambos- sonrió Hermione bajando su mascara.

-Ho, usted dirá- sonrió Slug MUY interesado.

-Quisiera hacer un trato con usted, me interesa el estado de puntos de mi casa, así que me gustaría que nos facilitara la obtención de ellos, ya sabe, procurando darnos por cualquier cosa unos 5 ó 7 puntos diarios y por cada grupo- sonrió Hermione con calma- Y a cambio, me gustaría formar parte de su Club de las Eminencias, sobra decir que con mi participación muchos más alumnos con padres importantes o de grandes influencias participarían, sin mencionar que yo misma me encargaría de hablar maravillas de usted, ¿Qué opina?- sonrió.

Sobra decir que esa pregunta ya tenia respuesta, sólo habia que ver la cara radiante de Slug, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Era obvio que Slug siempre quería que su casa ganara, pero la oportunidad de tener el contacto directo con las influencias y presencia de la-niña-que-vivió, sin mencionar los contactos que esto le originaria… bueno, pues Slytherin se podía ir al cuerno, al caño y por el barranco.

-Pero claro que si! No hay problema alguno! Es un trato hecho!- sonrió Slug emocionado.

-Excelente, imagine que no se negaría, así que como prueba de mi compromiso, le traje un galón de veneno de Acromantula- sonrió Hermione sacando un cubito de su bolsillo y agrandándolo en el escritorio de Slug.

-Veneno de Acromantula! Eso vale como 4,000.00 Galeones en el mercado!!- decía Slug babeando un poco al ver el preciado galón en su escritorio.

-Así es, es una muestra de mi compromiso con nuestro trato, obviamente, si necesita ciertos ingrediente que no se pueden conseguir de forma… legal, solo dígamelo, y yo misma me encargare de proporcionárselo, claro, siempre y cuando usted cumpla nuestro acuerdo- sonrió Hermione.

-Claro que sí! Tenga por seguro que Hufflepuff tendrá 100 puntos por día!- sonrió Slug abrazando su recipiente con amor.

-Excelente, bueno, entonces le veré en la siguiente sesión, ¿Cuándo será?-

-Este miércoles!- sonrió Slug.

-Bien, lo veré entonces el miércoles después de clases, ha, y por favor no se lo diga a nadie, quiero que sea sorpresa- sonrió Hermione.

-Lo que usted diga!- sonrió Slug.

Hermione sonrió, y salio sin prisa del salón, dejando atrás a Slug que empezaba a besar su galón de de veneno.

-¿Termino ya superiora?- sonrió Alice muy contenta.

-Si Alice-chan, vamonos, transfiguraciones nos espera- sonrió Hermione.

Y ese día, cuando algunos vieron los relojes, notaron con gran asombro como Hufflepuff habia ganado 105 puntos.

Y de paso McGonagall aprovecho para agarrar uno de los tantos poster's de Hermione que estaban en el colegio y lo incinero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape estaba a las afueras del lago, leyendo un viejo libro de magia oscura, uno que habia estado leyendo durante el verano, aplicando cada conocimiento de él. Consumando maldiciones y preparando pociones y encantamientos.

Acumulando todo tipo de siniestros embrujos de alto nivel, así como de perversión. Después del asesinato de los hombres del Ministerio que atacaron a Hermione, Voldemort le habia dejado "experimentar" con los cuerpos.

El Lord Oscuro tenia cierto interés en Snape, a quien le habia dado personalmente cada libro que este habia leído emocionado y deseoso.

/Usa su conocimiento para mi Severus, no me defraudes/ recordaba.

Snape se habia sentido más feliz que nunca cuando le dijo eso, su amo le habia confiado un gran tesoro de conocimientos, y no lo defraudaría. Pero a la vez, toda esa magia oscura estaba haciendo marca en él. No lo habia notado, quizás no habia puesto atención. Pero el tono de su piel se habia vuelto más pálida y cetrina, sus ojeras se habían marcado un poco más, y sus ojos habían perdido toda vida. La perversión que habia vivido y hecho durante el tiempo que Hermione estuvo en coma y hospitalizada le habían carcomido el alma.

Poco quedaba del antiguo chico tímido que habia entrado en Hogwarts. Ahora incluso entre los miembros más viejos que seguían al Lord, Snape era tomado muy en cuenta. Él era un estratega, frío y calculador. Justo lo que él Lord esperaba.

Su semblante era ya casi inexpresivo. Frió y sin vida, como una mascara de metal que nunca cambiara de forma. Una mascara sin vida. Cruel y despiadada.

-Hola Severus-

Snape se paro de golpe y cerro el libro, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color vivo, haciendo casi invisible su sonrojo en la pálida piel.

Ahí, enfrente de él, estaba lo único que lo hacia vivo. La única persona en muchos años que habia entrado en él y no lograba hacerla salir.

Nunca pensó que cuando la viera de nuevo su corazón se volvería loco, palpitando con una emoción que solo habia sentido en el pasado cuando, la empezó a conocer.

No podía soportarlo, simplemente no podía soportar ver a "Jane" Granger a los ojos, y fingir que no sentía nada. Ella lo hacia sentir vulnerable. Agradablemente vulnerable.

-Granger- dijo serio, evitando en su voz el nerviosismo que le consumía.

-¿Cómo has estado?- sonrió Hermione bajándose la mascara- Acció libros de Severus- dijo y el libros de Snape salio de sus manos, para horror del chico.

-Es mió!- dijo serio, pero preocupado, mientras Hermione leía el libro.

-Te hice una pregunta- le dijo Hermione seria, mientras ojeaba el libro. Pero ya lo conocía. Tenía una copia idéntica en su librero personal.

-Bien, devuélvemelo- le dijo Snape serio.

Hermione lo ignoro, y miro el estado del libros, se veía muy viejo.

-¿Te lo dio Voldi?- dijo restándole importancia, mientras se lo regresaba a Snape- Pudo al menos darte uno nuevo, esta cosa se va a deshojar en cualquier momento- le dijo sonriendo con burla.

-Soy cuidadoso- le dijo sorprendido, ¿Era su imaginación o "Jane" habia dicho "Voldi"?

-Bueno, vamos al punto Snape, estoy aquí para decirte una cosa, y es que partir de hoy, tú, y el resto de la pandilla que trabajan para Voldi, sin importar quienes sean, recibirán clases de duelo de mi, los quiero ver esta noche a las 10 en punto en el pasillo de Slytherin, iré por ustedes, así que vayan con ropa cómoda, nada de túnicas que les puedan estorbar- le dijo Hermione sonriendo, y no era para menos, la cara de Snape era poesía pura, era tanto su asombro, que hasta habia dejado caer el libro.

-¿Cómo?- dijo después de que Snape salio de su SHOCK.

-Vaya, pensé que el cerebro del grupo eras tu- le sonrió Hermione divertida, tocando con juego la nariz de Snape, quien se sonrojo un poco más.

Fue cuando Hermione noto como Snape tenia el cabello más largo, casi hasta por debajo de los hombros.

-M, te has dejado crecer el cabello, no me habia dado cuenta, me gustaba mas a los hombros, bueno, nos vemos Severus, hasta en la noche- sonrió Hermione, y se dirigió a Alice, que la esperaba a casi 10 metros de con ellos.

Snape le miro alejarse con sorpresa, aun con la boca abierta de su impresión, pero aun pensando en una sola cosa, unas cuantas palabras.

/Me gustaba más a los hombros/

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche Hermione sonrió complacida, al ver que los slytherin estaban como lo habia pedido, era un grupo pequeño, pero detecto caras conocidas, algunos eran de primero, otros de segundo, tercero y cuarto, algunos pocos de quinto y sexto, y casi 12 de séptimo. Que junto con el grupo de los Slytherin que ya conocía, es decir Andrómeda y los demás, eran casi 30.

Estaban vistiendo trajes muy elegantes, pero cómodos, como un pantalón, camisa o blusa suelta, sobre una túnica ligera.

-Buenas noches- sonrió Hermione, y todos se giraron a verla con sorpresa- ¿Están listos?, ¿No falta nadie?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Andrómeda, después de todo, debía darle su lugar como la líder que era.

-Ha, no Granger, estamos todos- dijo seria, pero para que negarlo, muy confundida.

-Bien, se que tienen preguntas de por que les daré clases si soy enemiga de su amo, cosa que les explicare una vez llegando a nuestra área de entrenamiento- sonrió Hermione, y algunos dijeron cosas por lo bajo, pero sin más la siguieron.

-¿Qué tramas Granger?- pregunto Rodolphus serio.

-Pronto lo verán- le sonrió Hermione.

-¿quieres sacarnos información?- dijo Snape serio.

-No seas tonto, si la quisiera ya les hubiera torturado y listo- le sonrió Hermione, mirando con cierta sorpresa, como Snape tenia ahora el cabello a los hombros.

Snape no dijo más, pero al notar como Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo, no tuvo de otra más que apartar la mirada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

De nuevo uno corto, lo siento, espero que les haya gustado como quedo.

Eso me recuerda: **lamento no haber les contestado los mensajes a quienes me escribieron!! Pero lo siento!! En verdad estoy muy cansada!! Tengo casi 36 horas sin dormir, por un error enorme en la editorial, no he dormido y estoy bebiendo café a lo loco! En verdad los einto! Por favor perdoneneme en esta ocación! Por favor!**

En la próxima de esta parte de "Hablemos de poder" veremos la tercera, sólo digamos que habrán clases d eduelo, el castillo en el desierto, Fenrir y varios lobos más, entre otras cosas.

Y bueno, he visto Azkaban México, pero aun no me resuelven nada, les mande un mail con el primer cap de Ruedas de cristal, y va para 2 semana que no he visto que lo suban. Creo que me tardaría mucho en actualizar el fic, quizás mejor busco otro lado. Los siento.

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D (y de paso discúlpame! He andado en las nubes esta semana!)

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO****, y ****SAAN,, (ahora PadFoot Femme) **

Y DE HECHO, GRACIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBO ESTE CAP! GRACIAS! SON GENIALES:D (SAAN,, y Sindzero!!! Su apoyo me levanto el animo en estas horas sin domir como no tienen idea! Domo arigato gozaimas!)

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :**** anabiaf, ****amparoblack **(claro! Que bueno que me dices!)**, Andrew Potter Granger ,** **Belén,** **Azul Esmeralda, ****panchx,** **miriiam,** **master911,** **Demona, Anonimo,** **santiago **() **Annie, KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(**panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	38. Tercer Año VIII: Hablando de poder 3

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 37**

"**TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 7**

"**Hablando de poder"**

**Parte 3**

-Entren- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta de los Menesteres.

Todos los Slytherin entraron, y vieron con asombro el lugar. Para ellos era nuevo todo eso.

-Increíble- dijo Rodolphus.

-Si- dijo Snape asombrado.

Hermione cerro la puerta cuando el último alumno entro, el eco se disperso en la vacía habitación, y todos se giraron a ver a la niña que vivió.

-Bueno, antes que nada, seguramente tienen dudas, así que pueden hacerlas- dijo Hermione con calma, tomando asiento en un escritorio que estaba cerca.

-¿Por qué nos entrenaras? El Lord Oscuro es tu enemigo- dijo Snape.

-Y por lo tanto nosotros- dijo Rodolphus.

-Sin mencionar nuestras familias y conocidos- dijo Alecto seria.

Hermione sonrió divertida, mirando como todos esperaban su respuesta.

-Es simple, se los voy a aprestar a Voldi- sonrió Hermione más divertida aun, al ver como todos le miraron con cara de haber visto un muerto viviente.

-¿Q-qué has dicho?- dijo Rodolphus medio temeroso por haber escuchado el nombre de su amo así, tan a la ligera.

-Eso, esta guerra la voy a ganar yo será muy fácil, así que por lo tanto, una vez que yo venza ustedes pasaran a ser de mi posesión, así que yéndonos por esa idea, simplemente me aseguro que mi mercancía no sufra daños mientras los presto a Voldi- sonrió.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Narcisa que no habia entendido nada.

-Narcisa, supongamos que tu tienes un vestido, y se lo prestas a Andrómeda, y esta lo usa para una gran fiesta, ¿El vestido sigue siendo tuyo?- sonrió Hermione.

-Claro- dijo Narcisa.

-Bien, pues el vestido son ustedes, su dueña soy yo, y a quien se los voy a prestar será a Voldi- sonrió Hermione con calma.

-Ha……- dijo Narcisa que habia entendido.

Se hizo un suave murmullo de desconcierto entre los slytherin, que se miraban entre ellos y veían de vez en cuando a Hermione, incluso Rodolphus y snape no sabían que pensar.

-En fin, basta ya de tanto murmullo, quiero que se separen por grupos, los de primero con primero, segundo con segundo y así sucesivamente, hoy veré por medio de duelos el nivel que tienen, vamos, rápido- dijo Hermione seria, y de inmediato todos obedecieron.

Pronto en el cuarto hubo varios duelos, entre chicos y chicas, mientras Hermione los supervisaba.

-No, tu varita esta muy abajo Narcisa- dijo Hermione tocando la muñeca de Esta con su varita, y mostrándole como debía de hacerlo.

-Ha, si, entiendo- sonrió la menos de las Black, repitiendo su movimiento.

-Regulus, tu codo esta muy arriba- dijo tocando con su varita la extremidad.

-Si- sonrió Regulus.

-Excelente Severus- sonrió al pasar tras él- Pero quiero que levantes más el brazo- le indico Hermione, poniéndose tras él, muy cerca.

-Si- dijo Snape serio, pero sintiendo como la cara le ardía. Podía sentir en su espalda el cuerpo de Hermione. Más precisamente sus pechos y su voz en su oreja. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle por completo.

-Bien, ahora inténtalo- le dijo Hermione apartándose de él.

Snape no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa, y de un nuevo movimiento, tumbo a su adversario.

-Excelente Severus- sonrió Hermione y siguió su inspección, mientras Snape le veía de reojo.

-Rodolphus, la varita al frente- le dijo Hermione tocándolo con la varita en la muñeca.

-Si- dijo este serio.

La noche avanzo hasta la una, no hubo gran novedad, salvo por el hecho de que todos se mostraban muy emocionados. Incluso para ya las altas horas que eran, todos querían quedarse más tiempo, hasta los de primero.

Pero Hermione les dijo que debían dormir.

-Parte del poder, es un buen descanso- les dijo, y muchos a regañadientes asintieron.

Los llevo de regreso a la casa de Slytherin, y en el camino todos conversaban sobre sus avances, y lo mucho que esperaban la noche de mañana.

Por su lado Hermione sonreía, ninguno se habia dado cuenta de nada. Y eso le gustaba.

-Granger, ¿Repetiremos esto mañana?- pregunto Narcisa emocionada.

-Si, veo que tienen talento, quizás pronto podamos ver patronus- sonrió Hermione, y todos los Slytherin se emocionaron más de lo que estaban. Después de todo el patronus era un hechizo de séptimo curso, donde incluso quienes los cursaban no lo hacían muy bien.

-Eso seria genial- sonrió Andrómeda emocionada.

-Sólo recuerden que esto es secreto- les dijo Hermione.

-Claro- sonrió Regulus, mientras trataba de recrear un movimiento con su varita.

Snape caminaba a un lado de Hermione, sonriendo emocionado por la noche que habían tenido. 3 horas de prácticas sobre verdaderos hechizos. Algunos un poco más elevados según el grado, pero todo habia sido practica. No tenia nada en contra del profesor Valentín, pero eso habia sido mil veces mejor que su clase.

Además claro, por el simple hecho de que habia sido "Jane" quien la habia dado. En toda la practicaba estaba seguro que fue él único a quien no le dijo que estaba mal. Y eso le encantaba. "Jane" sabia que él era excelente, y ahora podría verla todas las noches.

-Severus-

-¿Si?- sonrió este a quien le hablo, quien para su sorpresa y agrado fue Hermione.

-Me gusta tu nuevo corte- le sonrió.

Severus no contesto, solo enmarco una gran sonrisa. No sabia si fue por escuchar como "Jane" le halagaba de nuevo, o si fue por que habia notado su corte (que significaba que se fijaba en el) pero un intenso color vivo apareció en sus mejillas pálidas y cetrinas.

-Gracias- dijo Snape en el tono más natural, que increíblemente cubrió su nerviosismo.

Hermione sonrió, y durante el resto del camino, ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra. Para Snape ya no era necesario. Estaba más que feliz.

Hermione dejo a los Slytherin en su sala común y con un – Buenas noches— les dejo, y se fue a descansar.

Camino un poco, y sonrió.

-Buenas noches Filch- dijo.

-¿Por qué entrenas a esos chicos? Sirven a Voldemort- dijo Filch serio.

Hermione se giro a mirarlo, y le sonrió con aprobación, le habia costado lo suyo, pero al fin habia conseguido hacerle nombrar "Voldemort" y no "Quien-tú-sabes".

-Es parte del plan- le sonrió ella.

Filch le miro extrañado, y Hermione supo que tendría que explicarle todo.

Hermione suspiro, y camino al lado de Filch, explicándole que era lo que estaba pensando hacer con los Slytherin en realidad.

A mitad de relato, Filch no pudo evitar una sonrisa de triunfo, Hermione comprendió que su pupilo habia entendido al fin lo que pasaba.

Y ambos caminaron entre los oscuros pasillos, sonriéndose por el resultado de un plan a largo o mediano plazo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Es en serio, ya no podemos vernos aquí- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Mundungus extrañado.

-¿El ministerio?- pregunto Filch.

-No puede ser, creo que me hubiese enterado, ¿Quizás mortífagos?- pregunto Harris tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.

-No se, pero he visto a varias personas merodeando cerca, algunas entran, y otras no- dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

-Podrían ser clientes- dijo Harris.

-Nunca he tenido clientes que solo vienen a ver- dijo Dumbledore ajustándose las gafas.

-M, eso lo dice, esta es la ultima noche que nos vemos aquí, Dumbledore, si no te molesta quisiera poner varias hechizos de protección, necesito asegurarme que estarás seguro cuando ya estés definitivamente sólo- dijo Hermione.

-Claro, me parece bien-

-Bien, será mejor que nos comuniquemos solo por los guantes joya, mientras busco un nuevo lugar para reunirnos- dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Tienes algo planeado?- pregunto Harris.

-Aun no, pero no sólo puede ser un lugar cualquiera, debe ser fijo, y lejos de los ojos curiosos, sin mencionar del Ministerio- dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Ha, perdón, antes de que se me olvide, sobre lo que me habías pedido que investigara Jane, tengo algunos nombres- dijo Harris sacando una lista.

-Ha, es verdad, yo también maestra- dijo Filch.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Mundungus.

-Son miembros nuevos para Industrias Ilusión Mundungus, nosotros solos no podremos con todo, necesitamos ayuda, hasta Voldemort lo necesita- dijo Hermione mirando ambas listas. Pero notando complacida, que ya nadie en la mesa chillaba o daba un salto, y que incluso ya todos llamaban a Voldemort por su nombre.

-Así que le pedí a Harris que buscara simpatizantes de nuestras causas, como magos con hijos Squib o con familiares normales que no usen magia, y que estén en contra del Ministerio, pero a la vez no sean simpatizantes de Voldemort, y a Filch le pedí que buscara en la Asociación Squib nuevos adeptos, muchos de ellos creo que si querrían unírsenos- dijo Hermione mirando los nombres.

-Ha, que bien- sonrió Mundungus.

-Deberías estar más atento a las platicas, eso lo discutimos la semana pasada- dijo Filch serio.

-Ho, cállate vejete con jabón, yo he estado ocupado reuniendo información del nuevo callejón Knocktur- le dijo Mundungus molesto.

-Va, para lo que sirve- dijo Filch.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Mundungus poniéndose de pie.

-Lo que escuchaste!- dijo Filch, y sin más, ambos se lanzaron uno contra otro y empezaron una nueva pelea.

Las tres personas restantes en la mesa superaron con fastidio, siempre que se reunían esos dos se agarraban a golpes.

-Creo que es tu turno Dumbledore- dijo Harris girando los ojos.

-Si, es verdad- dijo sin mucho afán y saco su varita.

-Wingardium Leviousa- dijo, y de inmediato Filch y Mundungus levitaron sobre el piso- Ustedes 2 están castigados- dijo Dumbledore, y puso a cada uno en una esquina.

-Pero el comenzó!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No importa quien comenzó, ahora quédense ahí- dijo Harris serio.

Ambos castigados bufaron con fastidio y no dijeron más.

-Harris, este hombre, Percybal Fox ¿En que puesto trabaja?- pregunto Hermione.

-Ha, en el mantenimiento y reglamentación de Traslado- dijo Harris, y le señalo debajo del nombre, donde venia el área donde trabajaba.

-Si, pero me refiero que puesto tiene, ¿Es ayudante general, de campo, de oficina, o es uno de los supervisores?- pregunto Hermione.

-Ha, es uno de los de mantenimiento- dijo Harris.

-Mm, Entonces sabe mucho de traslados Flu- dijo Hermione.

-Si- dijo Harris.

-¿Es importante eso?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-En realidad si, creo que necesitamos un conducto clandestino para movilizarnos, uno que el Ministerio no controle, pero que nos permita aparecer donde la red Flu esta- dijo Hermione.

-¿Eso es posible?- pregunto Mundungus desde su esquina.

-Podemos intentarlo, esto nos daría gran ventaja, si tenemos que ayudar a alguien de la Orden, podríamos entrar a su casa y los del Ministerio no podrían localizarnos- sonrió Hermione.

-Es verdad, seria muy conveniente- asintió Dumbledore.

-Si- dijo Harris.

-¿Pero como lo haremos?- pregunto Filch desde su esquina.

-Ha, para eso necesitamos al señor Fox- sonrió Hermione- Dime Harris, ¿Qué lo hizo que lo sugirieras?-

-Bueno, tiene 3 hijos, el mediano se llama Tobías, y fue mordido por un hombre lobo- dijo Harris- Y ya sabes lo que piensa el Ministerio sobre eso, de hecho, por los mismo se le mando a una sección donde casi nunca trata con nadie-

-M, entiendo, quizás seria bueno charlar con él- sonrió Hermione- ¿Podrías citarlo? No aquí, pero ya veríamos donde-

-Claro, sólo dime cuando- sonrió Harris.

-Quisiera que fuera después de encontrar el nuevo cuartel- dijo Hermione.

-Claro, no hay problema- sonrió Harris.

-Para el nuevo cuartel, ¿Tienes algún plan?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Creo que si- sonrió Hermione, y miro su reloj- Ha, es hora de irme, la sesión en la comunidad de los hombres lobo ya va a comenzar- dijo y se puso de pie con calma.

-Jane ¿Estas segura de que encontraras aliados ahí? - dijo Dumbledore serio.

-Si, la mayoría esta asustado y cansado de tanto odio e irracionalidad, necesitan una vida, una donde no tengan que estar registrados y negados- le dijo Hermione seria.

-Entiendo- asintió Dumbledore.

-Ha, Jane, hasta donde se el hijo de Fox esta ahí, he escuchado rumores de que su padre esta teniendo problemas con él por sus nuevas amistades, quizás le veas- le dijo Harris.

-M, eso me serviría, gracias- sonrió Hermione- Bueno, antes de irme pondré varios hechizos aquí Dumbledore, eso es todo, pueden retirarse a descansar los demás- sonrió al resto.

-Esta bien, bueno, hasta nuevo aviso entonces, que descansen- sonrió Harris, y desapareció.

-Bueno, hasta luego jefa- dijo Mundungus y desaparecido también.

-A mí cuando quieran bajarme me voy- dijo Filch molesto.

Dumbledore bajo a Filch, y este se despidió. Hermione se dedico a poner todos los hechizos de protección que conocía, orientales y occidentales.

-Siento que tienes dudas Dumbledore- dijo Hermione, después de un rato.

-Un poco- admitió.

-Dime, soy toda oídos- le sonrió ella.

-Creo que esto que estamos haciendo es bueno, pero… aun no se por que lo hacemos, es decir ¿Qué ganas tú?- pregunto.

-Gano el saber que mi poder no es en vano- le dijo mirándolo- Estoy harta de ver como pierdo a las personas que amo Dumbledore, y harta de ver como el Ministerio actúa- le dijo, y siguió con los hechizos.

-¿Tanto has perdido?- pregunto serio.

-No tienes idea- le dijo, y le miro intensamente- O quizás si me entiendes, pero no quieres admitirlo-

-No entiendo- dijo serio.

-Tu hogar no es muy grande, pero a pesar de eso, mucha gente tiene cuadros o fotos de las personas que ama, y tú, a pesar de tener un hermano, solo tienes una foto- le dijo, y señalo una foto en marcada, donde se veía a una sonriente pequeña de nos mas de 13 años.

-Eso no importa, termina y vete- le dijo Dumbledore cortante, y salio del cuarto.

Hermione le vio salir, no dijo nada. Después de todo ella ya sabia la historia de los 3 hermanos Dumbledore's. (Ver libro/traducciones de H.P. 7)

Termino todos los hechizos, y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione apareció en el lugar de la comunidad de lobos. Una casa descuidada y solitaria, en un vecindario olvidado. Hermione se cubrió con una túnica negra, se encapucho por completo, y se acerco a la roída casa.

-Contraseña- dijo el guardia, un hombre robusto, con su pelo negro canoso, y ojos de un amarillo electrizante, tenía sus orejas retorcidas en punta, y vestía de forma pobre. Apestaba a sudor y humedad.

-Licantropía- dijo Hermione seria.

-Adelante, entra hermana- dijo el guardia con su voz áspera- La reunión aun no comienza-

-Gracias- dijo Hermione, y entro.

El interior no era diferente del exterior, la casa era vieja, y se veía que se habían derrumbado los muros para dar el espacio a las mesas, donde ya varios esperaban el inicio de la reunión, mientras devoraban trozos de carne cruda, que servían algunas mujeres.

Hermione les paso de largo, y se sentó en la esquina más alejada.

-¿Qué te sirvo linda? Pero te lo advierto, no sirvo nada de alcohol a los menores como tú- sonrió una chica cerca de ella, era bien parecida, tenia el pelo negro y lacio hasta la cadera, y sus ojos eran de un color miel intenso, no tenia las orejas en punta, pero olía a sudor y sangre.

-Ha, entonces lo que sea estará bien- sonrió Hermione, sorprendida un poco por que se la chica se habia dado cuenta de ella rápidamente.

-Te traeré una cerveza de mantequilla y un poco de carne cruda, te vez muy enana, necesitas alimentarte- sonrió la chica y se fue a la barra, donde un hombre enorme estaba cortando la carne de un ciervo, que al parecer acababan de cazar hacia poco.

-No soy chaparra…- dijo Hermione en voz baja, pero noto como la chica se giraba a darle una sonrisa divertida.

Hermione le miro sorprendida, y entonces lo entendió.

_Es verdad, son hombres lobo, y quizás algunos mestizos, pero aun así tienen el olfato y el oído muy desarrollados. Ahora que recuerdo, Remus me reconoció en el baile por mi aroma_ se dijo recordando el baile de Hallowing.

La chica pronto regreso, y trajo con ella un palto con carne cruda jugosa en sangre y una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Come, te hará falta- sonrió la chica, que para incomodidad de Hermione se quedo ahí. Era obvio de que quería asegurarse de que se comiera todo.

-Gracias- sonrió Hermione, y pensando en que seguramente Orochi estaría muy divertida de la escena, le dio una gran mordida al trozo de carne. La mastico con rapidez y se la paso sin saborearla. Mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salía por la comisura de la boca. Sintió una oleada de asco increíble.

-¿Esta buena?- sonrió la chica.

-Claro, gracias, tenia hambre- sonrió Hermione mordiendo rápidamente otro pedazo. Estaba sintiendo nauseas pero se las aguanto. No tardo mucho, y en menos de 5 minutos devoro todo.

-Vaya, si que tenias hambre. Voy a traerte más- sonrió la chica.

-No! No es necesario!- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto curiosa la chica.

-No tengo mucho dinero para pagar- dijo Hermione.

-No importa, yo invito- sonrió la chica.

-No! Espera! Es enserio!- casi suplico Hermione, pero la chica la ignoro y se fue a por más. Y Hermione sintió su estomago resurgir con malestar.

_Ug, bueno, esto es por una buena causa_ pensó, y le dio un gran trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Pronto se lleno de más personas, de hombre, ancianos, mujeres (algunas con hijos) y jóvenes, todos se sentaban en las mesas y saludaban a viejos y nuevos conocidos. Hermione les miraba atentamente, mientras se comía el nuevo pedazo de carne rápidamente, entre menos la saboreara, mas podría aguantar las ganas que tenia de vomitar.

-Hola chica!-

-¿Umg?- dijo Hermione mirando a un hombre mayor sonreírle de forma muy amigable. Tenía el pelo canoso, sus ojos eran de un miel intenso y no tenia la orejas puntiagudas. Se le veía muy mayor, quizás unos 70 o más.

-Miriam me dijo que eras nueva, sólo venia darte la bienvenida- sonrió el hombre- Soy Frederik Lumiere, mucho gusto- sonrió y le alzo la mano.

Hermione se trago el pedazo de carne, y le sonrió.

-Hermione, Hermione Wes… Wester- dijo Hermione estrechando su mano con la de él.

-Ho, mucho gusto pequeña Hermione, disculpa que te lo diga, pero te vez muy joven, ¿Dónde están tus padres?- pregunto Lumiere sonriendo.

-Ha, murieron señor- dijo Hermione seria.

-Ho, lo siento mucho pequeña, seguro la has pasado muy mal, con razón tienes tanta hambre, Miriam me dijo que seguramente no habías comido en días- dijo Lumiere preocupado, y se sentó a su lado.

-No, estoy bien, pero la señorita Miriam a sido muy amable- sonrió Hermione, mirando indecisa si comerse lo ultimo de su carne. Sentía el vomito en su cuello.

-Ha, mi pequeña, pronto veras que todos aquí somos muy unidos, en especial con los que están solos como tú, pero sigue comiendo, pronto empezara la reunión, deja te pido mas, Ey! Miriam! Trame un trozo más aquí!-

-N-no, no es necesario!- dijo Hermione horrorizada, cosa que hizo que Lumiere le mirara extrañado.

-E-es que no tengo… mucho dinero- sonrió Hermione nerviosa.

-Ho, no te preocupes, yo te invito- sonrió Lumiere, e hizo una seña a Miriam para que trajera más. Y Hermione sintió ganas de que la atropellara un tren, mientras Orochi estaba riendo con ganas dentro de su cabeza.

En eso, todas las voces se apagaron, y Hermione escucho aplausos. Se giro, y vio a Fenrir subirse a una pequeña plataforma, en el centro de las mesas.

-Ho, mira Hermione, el es nuestro líder, es Greyback, te encantara, es muy motivador- sonrió Lumiere, aplaudiendo como los demás.

-Haa- dijo Hermione, mirando a Fenrir, que recibía el aplauso complacido.

-Calma hermanos, calma- dijo Fenrir, haciendo señas para que le dejaran hablar.

-Esta noche como muchas otras hermanos, nos reunimos para celebrar nuestra reunión donde celebramos el ser lobos- sonrió, y un "SII!!" se escucho resonar en el lugar, junto con varios aullidos.

-De hecho, hoy es una de esas noches afortunadas hermanos, el Lord Oscuro necesita más lobos que le ayuden en su causa para derrocar al Ministerio, y a sus estupidos seguidores!- gruño Fenrir, y muchos el victorearon.

-Ha, que honor ¿No crees Hermione? Servir a la causa- sonrió Lumiere.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Hermione seria, mirando a las madres con sus hijos, que lo más seguro hayan heredado su condición, como Ted, el hijo de Remus y Tonks. Hermione estaba segura que quizás muchos de ellos si no es que todos, ignoraban la repulsión que Voldemort sentía por ellos. Solo los estaba usando.

-Por eso hermanos, antes de comenzar, quisiera pedir nuevos voluntarios!-

-YO! Yo quiero unirme!- se alzo de inmediato un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules. No pasaría los 17.

-Ha, no esperaba menos de ti Fox- sonrió Fenrir, y Hermione miro al chico con sorpresa.

-Yo! Yo también!-

-Y yo!-

-Si, todo sea por la causa!-

Hermione miro seria como de inmediato la mitad del salón se alzo, entre mujeres y hombres, sin mencionar a los más jóvenes. Fenrir se sonreía, él miraba nuevos adeptos a la causa. Hermione veía nuevas herramientas desechables.

-¿Nadie más hermanos!?- sonrió Fenrir.

-Yo tengo una duda!- dijo una voz fuerte y clara. Todo el salón guardo silencio por el asombro. Alguien estaba cuestionando a su líder.

-¿Quién ha hablado?- gruño Fenrir molesto, mirando a todos lados.

-Yo- dijo una voz seria, Fenrir se giro, y vio a una pequeña figura ponerse de pie al fondo.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto Lumiere sorprendido, mirando a la niña junto a él avanzar hacia Fernrir.

-¿Tú tienes alguna duda?- gruño Fenrir divertido- Eres una enana- dijo, y varios rieron.

-¿Te importa pequeño "French-Pudl"?- sonrió Hermione, y todos guardaron silencio. El ambiente s hétenos y todos vieron como Fernir miraba con rabia a la enana frente a él.

-No deberías hablar si no puedes mantener tus palabras, estupida cachorra- dijo Fenrir de forma amenazadora.

-Hablo por que puedo, ¿Y tú?- sonrió Hermione, poniéndose junto a él en la plataforma.

-Grrr- gruño Fenrir, mirándola con odio.

-Tengo una duda Greyback, ¿Podrías contestarla?- sonrió Hermione.

-Tu dirás enana- dijo molesto.

-¿Qué ha prometido el Lord Oscuro si le apoyan?-

-Todo, libertad, poder, todo- gruño Fenrir satisfecho.

-¿Y que pasara si se niegan?- sonrió Hermione.

Fenrir le miro, y óleo algo en el aire. El aroma de la niña frente a él le era muy familiar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- gruño él.

-Vaya, no creí que te olvidaras tan rápido de mi Greyback- sonrió Hermione, y se quito la capucha.

Fenrir miro en SHOCK a Hermione, mientras que el resto ahí no entendía nada.

-Tú…- dijo Fenrir aun asombrado.

-Si, soy yo ¿Cómo has estado mi querido Cihuahua?- sonrió burlona, y se giro a los demás- Se lo que Voldemort les a prometido a todos!- les dijo, y muchos chillaron asustados.

-Se que les ha dicho que les dará la libertad e igualdad, pero sólo mírense! No pueden siquiera pronuncias su nombre por que tiemblan d e miedo!- les dijo Hermione.

-Eso es por que es muy fuerte!- dijo Tobías Fox- Tú no sabes nada de él! Hablas sin saber niña estupida!- gruño molesto.

-Hablo por que se como es! Le conozco de sobra, más de lo que piensan- dijo a todos.

-¿Enserio? Pues no te creemos! Sólo eres una niña!- dijo Tobías molesto.

-La niña que vivió para ser exactos- sonrió Hermione, y muchos le miraron pasmados.

-Es verdad! Es ella! Es Ella!- grito alguien al fondo, señalándola. Hermione le reconoció, era uno de los hombres con los que habia jugado poker. Era Tolbarch.

-Si! Es verdad, es ella!- dijo una mujer.

-Es la niña que vivió! Esta aquí! Es Granger!- dijo otro reconociéndola.

-CILENCIO!- ladro Fenrir, y todos callaron.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí cachorra? ¿No me digas que vienes a eliminarnos para que no te estorbemos en el futuro?- sonrió Fenrir, y muchos se levantaron de forma amenazante.

-No, de hecho- dijo y se giro a los demás- He venido para que se unan a mi- dijo y todos enmudecieron.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Fenrir sorprendido.

Hermione le ignoro, y siguió- Planeo la caída del Ministerio! Estoy harta de la forma en la que hacen las cosas! Estoy cansada al igual que ustedes de todo las estupideces que hacen! Les ofrezco un nuevo lugar para vivir, sólo imaginádselo, tierras propias, trabajos y escuelas para ustedes y sus hijos!-

-No le escuchen! Ella miente! Esta en contra del Lord!- dijo Fenir.

-Claro que lo estoy! El esta en contra de todo aquel que no sea sangre limpia! ¿¡Y así piensan que los ayudara!?- pregunto a todos.

Un fuerte murmullo de contradicciones se escucho. Unos a favor. Otros en contra.

-¿En verdad le darás escuelas a los nuestros?- pregunto una mujer poniéndose de pie con su bebe en brazos.

-Si- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?- pregunto otro incorporándose.

-Si me siguen les prometo sacarlos de las calles! Muchos de ustedes no tienen donde vivir y se que mendigan por migajas! Si me siguen les daré techo y comida! Además de vacunas y atención para sus enfermos, niños y ancianos! Yo no les discriminare! No me importa su sangre o si son o no humanos! Hombres lobo o Squib, no importa! Sólo quiero un nuevo mundo, un nuevo orden! Una oportunidad para todos!-

El murmullo se hizo más intenso. Fenrir miro a todos. Estaba perdiendo.

-No el escuchen! Ella es como los demás! Es una maga que a tenido comodidades! No sabe por lo que hemos pasado! Solo quiere usarnos!- grito Fenrir, y muchos miraron a Hermione.

-Si, es verdad, soy una maga, pero mi sangre sucia me hace peor que cualquiera de ustedes a los ojos de Voldemort! Estoy en su mira tanto como ustedes o los Squib! Por eso busco derrotarlo, a él y a los del Ministerio! Solo les preguntare ¿Acaso Voldemort les ha dado algo?, ¿Ha mostrado alguna vez su gratitud por sus servicios? ¿Les ha dado tierras, dinero o alguna cosa en gratitud?- dijo Hermione mirándolos.

-¿Y tu les darás algo!? ¿Qué les ofreces? Vamos dime!- gruño Fenrir.

-Les doy su libertad!- le grito Hermione, y se giro de nuevo- No los amenazare con matarlos si no se unen a mi! Les doy el respeto que merecen, les regreso su dignidad! Yo vengo a pedirles, suplicarles que se unan a mi! No vengo a ordenarles! No quiero tenerlos bajo un yugo de hierro! Quiero que trabajemos juntos por un bien para todos! Hablo de una unidad! Hablo de ser un equipo trabajando en conjunto! Nadie será mas o menos! Ni amo ni siervo! Todos tendremos derechos!- hubo un silencio, todos se veían y meditaban.

-Pero si no quieren unirse a mi lo entenderé, y no haré más presiones, respetare su decisión, piénsenlo cuanto gusten - dijo Hermione seria y bajo de la plataforma, se encamino a con Miriam, quien esta junto con Lumiere en la mesa.

-Gracias por la comida, ojala pueda verles pronto, aquí esta mi pago, en verdad gracias- sonrió Hermione, dejo una bolsita con monedas, y tomo la carne cruda del plato de Miriam. No era buena idea hacerle el feo a la comida que le habia invitado Lumiere.

Le dio una mordida, y se tomo el resto de la cerveza de un trago.

-Gracias a todos por su tiempo, si alguien quiere unirse a la causa, se que sabrán donde buscarme- sonrió Hermione a todos, y salio de la casa, aun mordiendo su carne. No tanto por ser educada y cordial. Sino por que nada le ayudaría más que él echo de que la creyeran una de ellos. Cuestión de imagen.

Hermione cruzo la entrada, y se despidió del guardia con un "Hasta luego" y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione apareció en la casa de los gritos, y se adentro por el túnel, mirando su sangrante carne. La verdad, ni sabia que hacer con ella. Era un pedazo aun muy grande, y no quería desperdiciarlo.

-Se lo daré a Dlanor- dijo con algo de pesar. Sentía unas ganas enormes de vomitar. Cerveza de mantequilla y carne cruda no es buena combinación.

Llego a Hogwarts, y extendió su perímetro, si Valentín seguía por ahí, quizás podría detectarlo, aun que el anciano se Las ingeniaba para sentir su perímetro, y eludirlo.

-Buenas noches querida- dijo una voz suave.

Hermione bufo, ya casi llegaba a la sala común.

-Buenas noches Valentín- dijo de mala gana. Sentía su vomito en el cuello.

-Ha,¿Qué ha pasado con vuestro buen humor de siempre?- sonrió el profesor mirándola.

-Ho, cállate ya!- le gruño Hermione molesta, y le arrojo el pedazo de carne a la cara. Pero para su sorpresa Valentín abrió de forma antinatural su boca, y pesco entero el pedazo de carne, tragándoselo de inmediato. Hermione miro sorprendida como Valentín daba pequeños espasmos en su garganta, mientras se pasaba el enorme trozo. Era como ver a una serpiente comerse un ratón.

-Delicioso- sonrió Valentín, relamiéndose la sangre de la boca.

-Pues que te aproveche, yo tengo sueño- le dijo Hermione molesta, y se giro a su sala común. Pensaba en dormir pesadamente en su cama. Después de vomitar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pronto paso una semana, durante ese tiempo Hermione se habia dedicado a entrenar a cada grado de Hufflpuff, y a los de Slytherin.

Habia obtenido grandes progresos en algunos, y se mostraba muy satisfecha. Apenas tenia tiempo libre, así que no habia tenido oportunidad de saludar a los Merodeadores, o al menos a Remus, los demás la verdad poco le importaban. En las comidas convivía con Ludo, Alice (a quien Hermione habia integrado al grupo) Molly y Arthur, charlando de cosas divertidas, mientras trataba en clases de DCAO como hacer caer en vergüenza a Valentín.

Al fin habia descubierto lo que era su querido maestro de DCAO, y estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de usarlo en su contra. Pero por desgracia, no podía ponerle todo el empeño que quería, aun necesitaba encontrar un nuevo cuartel, y por desgracia sus salidas nocturnas habían sido muy infructuosas.

Siempre habia algún pero en todo. Muy cerca de una ciudad no mágica, o de un pueblo de magos. O un lugar controlado por el Ministerio. Muy sospechoso, o un lugar muy concurrido en ciertas fechas.

Era por eso, y el hecho de que ningún hombre lobo habia tratado de contactarla en el callejón Knocktur lo que la distraía. De hecho habia notado como muchos de ellos en cuanto le reconocían se alejaban de ella.

Eso le hacia pensar que quizás Fenrir les habia amenazado, si no es que él mismo Voldemort. Le molestaba pensar que esos tontos le estuviesen arruinando el plan, pero no podía hacer nada. Era decisión de ellos.

-Superiora!- la voz de Alice le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y vio como ella y Ludo (a quien jalaba del brazo) entraban a su cuarto, era ya de noche y estaba leyendo su nuevo tomo de "Masinguer Z".

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué pasa?- sonrió.

-Superiora! Ludo ya puede hacer el patronum!- sonrió Alice.

-¿Enserio? Genial, quiero ver- sonrió Hermione.

-Ha…, no es la gran cosa- dijo Ludo apenado.

-Vamos Ludo, no tengas pena, déjame ver- animo Hermione.

-Si Ludo! Muéstrale- sonrió Alice.

-Um, esta bien- dijo Ludo todo sonrojado- Expecto Patronum!- dijo, y una comadreja plateada salio de su varita, y comenzó a flotar muy vivaz a su alrededor.

-Vaya! Es un patrunum con cuerpo solidó!- dijo Hermione sonreído.

-¿Verdad que si? Ludo ha estado practicando muy duro Superiora! Y apenas ayer lo hizo de forma sólida!- sonrió Alice.

-N-no es nada…- dijo Ludo apenado.

-No digas eso Ludo, es un excelente patronum, uno de los mejores que he visto- sonrió Hermione y saco su varita- Expecto Patrunum!- dijo Hermione, y un águila salio de su varita.

Ambos patronum se toparon, y comenzaron a jugar entre ellos, flotando por el cuarto.

-Superiora, que bonita águila, se parece a Dlanor-sonrió Alice, y Dlanor que escucho su nombre, bajo de la planta de arriba, y se topo con ambos patronum. Miro de mala gana el águila, y se regreso de nuevo arriba. El no estaba de acuerdo, estaba seguro que él era más guapo.

-Si, aun que él mió al principio fue una nutria- sonrió Hermione.

-¿He? ¿Pero que nos los Patronum son únicos?- pregunto Alice.

-Es diferente en cada persona Alice, pero eso no significa que no se repitan los animales, además, si te lo propones puedes cambiar la forma de tu patronum (esto es verdad, lo dijo una vez J.K. Rowling, pero luego se desmintió, y no a sido la única metida de pata que ha hecho ¬¬) pero eso ya es otro tipo de nivel de magia- sonrió Hermione, mirando con cariño la su águila, que era idéntica a la de Ron (otra cosa, J.K. jamás ha dicho cual es el patronum de Ron, solo lo sabemos por la película, y un comentario que soltó mas adelante, pero nada escrito en libro)

-¿Por qué lo cambiaste?- pregunto Alice curiosa.

-Por alguien- sonrió Hermione, mirando como su patronum se posaba en su brazo. Y en eso, salido de la nada, Dlanor bajo de inmediato y espanto al patronum, sólo para posarse él en el brazo de Hermione.

-Celoso- sonrió Hermione.

-Kra!- chillo Dlanor, acomodándose de forma muy distinguida y orgullosa, mientras miraba desafiante al patronum alado, como retándolo a acercarse.

-Je, je, se ve que la quiere mucho superiora- sonrió Alice conmovida, mientras recordaba con cierto dolor, a Frank Longbottom.

Pero cierto chico no pensaba en nada más. Sólo en una frase. /Por alguien/. Pensaba Ludo, mirando a su comadreja. Un símbolo de lo que sentía. Dicen que un patronum refleja a quien lo convoca.

/-Superiora, ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? Yo lo haré para ti en origami-

-Ha, me gustan las comadrejas-/ (fragmento del primer año, cap. final 1)

Ludo bajo la cabeza.

El tenía una comadreja.

Por que a "Jane" le gustaban las comadrejas.

Y solo se podía preguntar una cosa.

¿Quién era ese alguien?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

De nuevo uno corto, lo siento, espero que les haya gustado como quedo.

De ante mano me disculpo con ustedes! Tenia toda la intención de subir este cap completo, con las 32 hojas de Word que hice :) Pero debido a que aun no lo concluyo, les subo la mitad, que son 15, y el Lunes, o martes de la semana que viene, les doy el resto, haber si ya lo termino XD

Ha! En el siguiente salen los merodeadores (todos ellos), el castillo en el desierto y la clandestina red Flu.

Y algo más ;) que no les dire. Pero fans de Snape. Agarrense.

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D (sobre lo que me dijiste, viene un poco en el sig cap ;D)

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO****, y ****SAAN,, (ahora PadFoot Femme) **

Y DE HECHO, GRACIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBO ESTE CAP! GRACIAS! SON GENIALES:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :**** anabiaf, ****amparoblack **(claro! Que bueno que me dices!)**, Andrew Potter Granger ,** **Belén,** **Azul Esmeralda, ****panchx,** **miriiam,** **master911,** **Demona, Anonimo,** **santiago **() **Annie, KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita **(!), **Nadine, LucyCullen **(!)**, Palowin!!!,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis **()**, KittyCat **(), **nelida, Isabella **() **miapottergranger **(**panxa **(), **emmadrake **(!)**, gabriella snape, tatis **(!)** y Hermy Potter**

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	39. Tercer Año IX: Hablando de poder 4

ESTE CAP FUE CORREGIDO POR **SINDZERO**! ASÍ QUE DENLE UN GRAN APLAUSO! ES UNA PERSONILLA GENIAL ¿NO? Ahora este fic se puede leer sin faltas de mi horrografía n.n

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 39**

"**TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 9**

"**Hablando de poder"**

**Parte 4**

-¿Qué haces?-

-¡AAAH!- gritó Remus, y se giró sobresaltado, sólo para ver la sonriente silueta de Hermione.

-¡Jane!- sonrió Remus.

-Hola Remus- le respondió ella, mientras miraba con calma el lugar. Era la cuarta hora, pero como la tenía libre, decidió dar un paseo por los jardines, (Alice aprovecho para ir a la biblioteca y terminar una tarea) fue ahí donde vio a Remus de espaldas leyendo algo bajo un árbol.

-Hoy, hace un buen día- le dijo ella, sentándose a su lado bajo el árbol.

-S-si, ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto en muchos días- dijo Remus algo apenado.

-Bien, disculpa por no saludarte antes, pero he estado muy ocupada. He tenido clases con cada grado de Hufflepuff después de clases, y con la tarea y todo, pues ya no tengo tiempo libre- le sonrió.

-Oh, ya veo Jane, has estado muy ocupada… es una pena- dijo Remus bajando la mirada con pesar.

-¿Qué es una pena? No lo digas así- le animó ella.

-Es que… es obvio que ya no podremos vernos…- dijo Remus, pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras, se sonrojó violentamente de la vergüenza.

Hermione sonrió— No digas eso Remus, es verdad que no nos vemos muy seguido, pero nos llevamos bien y somos buenos amigos ¿No? Yo creo que con eso basta para que podamos seguir viéndonos a pesar del tiempo-

Remus le miro muy sorprendido— Entonces… ¿Entonces somos amigos?— dijo pasmado.

-Claro bobo! Hasta la pregunta ofende, ¿O qué? ¿No te agrado?- le sonrió.

-¡No! Digo,¡claro que sí me agradas mucho Jane!- sonrió Remus, pero luego bajo la mirada y se sonrojó aún más - E-en verdad… tú me agradas … digo… tú… en verdad me gustas… dijo mirándola con su sonrojo intenso.

-Tú también me gustas Remus- le sonrió Hermione con calma.

Remus se quedo: O.O!

-Eres un chico muy agradable, me agrada eso de ti— sonrió ella— Eres buen amigo-

-¿Eh? O-o?- dijo Remus.

-Sí, me gusta que seamos buenos amigos- sonrió ella.

-Ah… que bien…- dijo Remus sintiendo como todos sus ánimos se iban al caño _NO! No lo permitas Remus! Díselo! Eres un Gryfindor! Vamos!_ Se dijo y trago saliva— ¿ J-ja-jane?—

-¿Sí?— sonrió ella, mientras miraba el prado.

-Yo… yo… yo…-

Hermione se giró a verlo.

-Yo…ha….he……tú…-

-Dime- le animó.

-T-tu-tu-tu me… y-yo te…-

-¿Sí?-

-Tú me….tú me… yo… yo te…-

-¿Sí?- _Remus está muy raro_-

-¡¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!! ¡¡TE AMO DE VERDAD!!-

-¿Eeh?- dijeron Hermione y Remus y miraron tras ellos. A unos 6 metros en el prado abierto a una chica, de quien seguro había sido el grito, parada frente a un chico atractivo.

-Sirius…- dijo Remus.

Hermione miró la escena seria.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti, pero bueno, será para la otra jaja- rió el chico sin darle importancia.

-Ha… yo…- la chica se puso roja de la pena, y sintió como las lágrimas salían de su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¡No llores! Van a pensar que el malo soy yo! ¡No hagas eso!- le dijo Sirius mirando a todos lados nervioso (no vio a Remus y Hermione por que éstos estaban semiocultos por el árbol)- ¡No llores! Arruinarás mi imagen!- le dijo suplicante.

-Pero… yo quería decírtelo…- dijo ella cubriendo su rostro por su vergüenza.

-Vamos, sólo fue una noche, no esperaras que sea tu novio sólo por que dormimos juntos una vez, relájate, fue solo sexo- le dijo Sirius algo fastidiado.

-¿Qué…?- la chica levanto el rostro, estaba llorosa y roja, y lo miraba como si la hubiese golpeado.

-Ho, vamos, ¿No pensaras qué en verdad quería algo contigo?- sonrió Sirius.

-P-pero… tú… tú me dijiste que te gustaba…- la voz de la chica se apagó, sintiendo como todo su mundo se le iba.

-Pero eso fue tiempo pasado, vamos, sólo fue una broma, sonríe, fue divertido ¿No? La pasaste bien- sonrió Sirius.

/PLAF!/

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡TE ODIO!- gritó la chica con voz dolida y cargada en odio, y se fue corriendo, mientras cubría su rostro con vergüenza. Que tonta había sido.

-Mujeres…- murmuró Sirius, mientras se sobaba la mejilla adolorido. La chica si que le había pegado muy duro.

Se dio la media vuelta muy molesto, y miró como 2 pares de ojos le miraban desde un árbol. No tardó en reconocerlos y sonrió con su clásica galanura.

-Hola Remus! Jane!- sonrió apresurando el paso.

-Hola Sirius- dijo Remus algo avergonzado. Él sabía que Sirius no era virgen, su amigo era muy poco callado con sus "aventuras amorosas". Pero verlo así, directamente, lo hacía sentir muy incómodo. No le gustaba admitir que su amigo en verdad era un patán con las chicas.

-Para ti soy Granger, Black- dijo Hermione con un tono frío, y se puso de pie.

-Oh vamos, no seas así Ja..-UGF!-

-JANE!- dijo Remus sorprendido, al ver como de la nada Hermione le dio un buen puñetazo a Sirius. Directo a la quijada.

-Ug! ¿¡Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué me pegas?- le reprochó Sirius, que del golpe se cayo al suelo, y ahora le miraba con odio.

-Alice McFly- dijo Hermione seria, fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.

-¿Eh?- dijo éste sin entender.

-Vaya, parece que también la olvidaste ¿No?- dijo Hermione en tono mordaz.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- le dijo Sirius molesto, y poniéndose de pie.

-Jane, ¿Quién es Alice McFly?- pregunto Remus sorprendido.

-Alice McFly, es de mi casa, te acostaste con ella y soltaste por todo el colegio que lo habían hecho, pero no creo que la recuerdes, ya que por lo que veo cambias de mujer como de ropa interior - le dijo Hermione mirándolo con asco.

-¿E-es verdad eso Sirius?- dijo Remus sorprendido.

-Va, todas las chicas con quienes lo hago lo hacen por voluntad, nunca he abusado de ninguna de ellas- dijo Sirius molesto- Así que no las pongas como mártires, que ellas saben a lo que vamos-

-Ella tenía 12 años cuando perdió su virginidad contigo! Al menos se lo suficientemente hombre como para callarte la maldita boca y dejar de arruinarle la existencia!!- le espetó Hermione.

-Sí a esas vamos ¡yo también soy menor!¡ Y créeme que ella sabía muy bien a lo que íbamos! ¡No recuerdo que se quejara!-

-Sirius no!- dijo Remus, pero muy tarde. Hermione de un puñetazo golpeó a Sirius, y lo estrelló contra un árbol cercano.

-Sirius!- chilló Remus, y corrió a su auxilio.

-Ug… estoy…b-bien- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-Espera… déjame ayudarte- le dijo Remus preocupado.

-Gracias viejo…- le sonrió Sirius.

-De nada- le animó Remus y pasó uno de sus brazos por su espalda y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-Primera y última vez Black— La voz molesta de Hermione, hizo que Remus y Sirius le miraran—… que te escucho decir alguna leperada de una chica ¿Me oyes? Primera y última, y más te vale que te calles la boca, no me importa con quien te acuestes, pero al menos ten la decencia de no manchar más su nombre-

Sirius le miró molesto, pero bajó la mirada. No podía aguantar esos ojos castaños, que le miraban con tanto odio en ellos. No cuando lo único que quería es que lo miraran con amor.

-Vámonos Remus- dijo serio.

-S-sí, te llevaré a la enfermería- le dijo Remus, miró nervioso a Hermione, que seguía viendo con odio a Sirius. Suspiro con pesar, y ambos empezaron a retirarse.

Hermione bufó molesta y les dio la espalda. Escuchó como se alejaban, y cuando ya no escuchó más se sentó en el pasto, para después recoserse completamente.

Miraba como la luz se filtraba por las hojas, se perdió en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos que extrañaba mucho.

/-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Aceptas por esposo y compañero a Ronald Bilius Weasley?¿Para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?-?-

-Sí, acepto-

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿Aceptas por esposa y compañera a Hermione Jane Granger?¿Para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Sí, acepto-

-Entonces, con toda la gloria con la que me cierne Dios, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia muchazo- sonrió el padre.

-Sí- dijo Ron sonrojado.

-¡Vamos hermanito! ¡No pongas en vergüenza el apellido!-

-¡Cállate George!-/

-Jajaja- rió Hermione para ella, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Ron…- suspiro por lo bajo, como un débil murmullo, mientras se tocaba el pecho, y sentía en ella la calidez de sus recuerdos. Sin darse cuenta de que le miraban desde muy cerca.

Unos ojos negros como la noche la habían seguido desde el principio, cuando la vio pasar por los jardines desde un pasillo. Sintió sin saber por qué el impulso de seguirla. Rodeó un poco, para que no le viera, y miró con profundo desagrado como ella charlaba con el despreciable lobo.

Como lo odiaba. Y más le odiaba por que casi logra decirle algo. Algo que estaba seguro no quería oír.

Casi agradeció la intervención del otro estúpido de Black. Y más le gustó cuando "Jane" lo golpeó las dos veces. Aunque en la segunda casi se cree descubierto, cuando Sirius se estrelló en el árbol donde él estaba escondido.

Y sintió mariposas cuando escuchó como ella le hablaba con odio al idiota de Sirius. Le encantaba como ella trataba de la patada a James y Sirius. Los odiaba. Y amaba que ella los odiara como él.

Eso la hacia completamente diferentes a las demás. A todas. Incluyendo a la primera chica a quien amo. Aunque ella nunca se dio cuenta, en verdad la amo. Pero cuando "Jane" llegó, supo casi de inmediato que no se iría nunca.

Con su actitud, con sus desplantes, con sus amenazas, con su poder. Con todo se robó su corazón.

Lo que Lily había conseguido en años, "Jane" lo conquistó en meses.

Ahora le adoraba, no sólo por que admiraba todo en ella, su carácter fuerte y recio, su sublime inteligencia, su oscuridad, sus secretos, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, su voz…… su todo.

Sino también por como era con él. Como le hacía sentirse especial sobre los demás. Como la vez que preparó una poción, que no era para él o Lily o algún Slytherin. No. Él la habia preparado para ella, y sólo a ella se la dio.

Compartían tantos gustos oscuros, que más de una vez hicieron en Lily verle como un monstruo. Pero en ella era diferente, ella le aceptaba tal y como era. Como nunca su padre o madre lo hizo. Ni como Lily o el mismo Lord.

Cuando ella le miraba, le veía en realidad como era, y no le rechazaba. Nunca vio odio hacia él en sus ojos. Nunca, ni la primera vez que se conocieron, ella sólo le miro con fastidio, como si estorbara.

Por eso se esmeró cada día en ser mejor, en que sus ojos cambiaran de fastidio a admiración. Pero no lo consiguió nunca.

Ella era mejor en pociones. Ella era mejor en hechizos. Ella era mejor en duelos. Ella era mejor en todo.

Ella estaba tan lejos de él. Rodeada de sus estúpidos amigos. En especial de ese idiota de Bagman. Como lo odiaba, él podía sonreír a su lado todo el tiempo. Incluso los había visto correr de la mano mientras se sonrían.

Como lo odiaba.

Pero… ya no lo odiaba tanto…

Por que ahora ella también le sonreía.

Y no quería que eso cambiara.

No quería.

-G-granger?- pregunto tímidamente, saliendo del árbol donde estaba.

Pero miró sorprendido, como Hermione seguía recostada, sin moverse con sus ojos cerrados.

_¿Estará dormida?_ Se preguntó y se acercó un poco más.

Un poco más.

Un poco más.

No supo como, pero se sonrojó violentamente, al ver como ahora estaba sentado sobre sus piernas junto a ella.

Miró a todos lados nervioso. Estaban sólos.

Los dos.

Sólos.

Jugó nervioso con sus manos y con su pesado libro, que siempre traía consigo. Lo hojeó, lo giró, y lo volteó. Sintiendo como su estómago se agitaba nervioso.

Miró de nuevo a Hermione, y vio su rostro. Estaba tan pasible y bella.

Se perdió un tiempo indefinido en la curva de sus ojos, en el largo de sus pestañas, en los rizos de sus cabellos… en sus labios.

Sus labios.

Ahí se petrificó.

Miraba atentamente donde la mascara cubría sus labios. Pero habia suficiente sol como para distinguir las curvas de estos.

_¿Cómo… se siente besar?_ preguntó.

_¿Se siente bien?... He escuchado que los besos… saben a limón…_ se dijo acercándose un poco, para ver mejor la silueta de los labios.

_Rodolphus y Lucius, dicen que los labios de las chicas son suaves… ¿Serán como los bombones?_ preguntó, acercándose un poco más.

_¿Si le beso ahora… contar__á con su mascara? ¿Se sentirán suaves?_ Se decía, acercándose un poco más. Podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras dejaba atrás su distancia y se aproximaba más y más. Con cada latido de su corazón.

Ahora podía sentir el calor de su aliento.

_Quisiera... ser el primero en besarla…_

Cerró sus ojos. Mientras su corazón estallaba dentro de él.

_Jane… te… am_

-Estoy despierta-

Snape abrió los ojos de golpe, y vio los iris color ámbar.

-AAAH!!- gritó y se fue de espaldas al suelo.

Hermione se paró de golpe, y fulmino con la mirada al chico frente a ella.

-Snape- siseó furiosa y amenazante. Apretando sus puños con odio.

Snape no sabía que decir. Estaba en el piso mirándola como si fuera a matarlo.

-¿Qué pretendías Snape!- le dijo furiosa.

-Yo…y-yo…- Snape no podía hablar. Tenía la lengua paralizada del miedo. Había echado todo a perder.

-¡Te hice una pregunta!- le grito Hermione sacando su báculo, y golpeando el piso.

Snape se paró de golpe, pero Hermione le pescó del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad.

-¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?- le dijo furiosa, casi matándolo con la mirada.

-Y-yo… yo…- Snape no sabia que decir. O más bien como decirlo.

_Estoy muerto_ fue todo lo que pensó al ver a Hermione alzar su puño. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, y espero el golpe.

-Ha!- dijo Snape, cuando Hermione lo soltó con brusquedad.

-¿Gr-granger?- pregunto nervioso, mirando como ésta miraba su mano, que alguna vez levantó para golpearlo.

-Idiota- le dijo fríamente, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¿Granger?- le llamo Snape, pero ella no se giró a verlo.

-Granger!!- la llamó de nuevo. Por un segundo vio como ella se detenía, pero siguió su camino después. Y no volvió a detenerse.

Snape se quedo ahí entre los árboles. Mirando como ella se iba. Como se alejaba de él.

No volvió a llamarla, sabía que ella no se detendría. Que no regresaría.

-Lo arruine todo…-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tiempo paso sin más, pronto Septiembre quedo atrás.

Junto con las prácticas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Y las miradas de Snape hacia Hermione, quien se habia dedicado olímpicamente a ignorarlo.

En parte por que ni quería verle, y en parte por que tenía más cosas en qué pensar.

Aún no encontraba un nuevo cuartel, y los lobos aún no se comunicaban con ella.

Todo en verdad se le estaba complicando. Y pronto tendría que ir con los gigantes en navidad.

Tuvo un par de charlas divertidas con Dumbledore que le animaron un poco, junto con un par de pociones para la Orden. Pero fuera de eso, nada más.

Y Octubre pronto llegó.

Los preparativos para el baile de Halloween estaban listos.

Todos buscaban parejas, y todos arreglaban sus disfraces.

Todos estaban listos.

-¿Cómo que no tienes pareja!- dijeron Molly y Alice sorprendidas.

-Eso es una tontería, prefiero ir sola- dijo Hermione hojeando un libro en el comedor.

- ¡No digas eso Superiora! Yo ya tengo pareja, iré con Mike de Ravenclaw- dijo Alice.

-Y yo con Arthur- dijo Molly.

-¿Y?- dijo Hermione cansada. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto le habían insistido Molly y Alice para que consiguiera pareja.

-Y que no queremos que estés sola en el baile!- le dijeron ambas.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? En primero y segundo nunca vine- sonrió Hermione.

-Eso no cuenta! Este es el tercer año! Es él más romántico- dijo Molly soñadora.

-¿Cómo?- dijeron Alice y Hermione confundidas.

-En tercero fue cuando Arthur se me declaró- dijo Molly soñadora, y ambas Hufflepuff le vieron con pena.

-¿Es cierto eso?- pregunto Ludo al lado de Arthur.

-Bueno, sí- sonrió este sonrojado.

-Pues que bien por ustedes, pero yo no tengo ganas de buscar a alguien- dijo Hermione. Y Ludo sonrió.

-P-pero se que muchos quisieran invitarte! Escuche que Raven, Cléber, Tom, Avin, de Ravenclaw, y Teodor, Ted, Emilio, Uvaldo, Federico, Ernest, Clive de Gryfindor, y Feust, Peter, Pasteur, Elyon, Lion, Frederik, y Sam de Slytherin, más Kevin, Carl, Hutsy, Malius, Sicus, y Tedimus de Hufflpuff te lo pidieron! Pero a todos los rechazaste!- le dijo Molly muy molesta.

-No lo digas así, me haces ver como una chica que sale con todos- dijo Hermione apenada por tanto nombre. Ni ella se acordaba de quienes eran!

-Sabes a lo que me refiero!- le dijo Molly.

-Yo tampoco llevare pareja, así que no importa- dijo Ludo interviniendo con algo de seriedad. A él tampoco le habían gustado todos esos nombres. De hecho ni sabía que fueran tantos.

Molly lo miro con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió— Ya esta! Iras con Ludo!- dijo Molly, Alice también sonrió, y Arthur, como no entendió nada siguió comiendo. Mientras Ludo se ponía rojo hasta las orejas y Hermione seguía con su libro sin prestar atención.

Los días siguieron pasando, uno tras otro.

-Mira Superiora!- sonrió Alice entrando al cuarto de Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede?- sonrió esta.

-Mi mamá me mando un cuento muggle- sonrió Alice- Ha! Es decir del mundo no mágico- se retracto, al ver la mirada severa de su jefa de casa. Alice habia tardado, pero al fin se habia acostumbrado a decir "Personas normales" o "Personas no mágicas" en lugar de "muggles", ya que a su superiora no le gustaba esa palabra. No sabía por que, pero Ludo, Molly y Arthur le habían dicho que así era "Jane".

-Ha, ¿Y cual es?- sonrió Hermione.

-Es uno muy gracioso, dice que es de Aladino- sonrió Alice y se sentó a su lado- ¿ Te lo leo?- sonrió divertida.

Hermione bajo su manga, y le sonrió con calma- Claro, adelante- animó.

Alice comenzó el relato de un antiguo reino en el desierto. De una ciudad oculta, de un califa muy rico con una sola hija. Y la leyenda de una lámpara encantada, que contenía un genio mágico, que concedía deseos. Y sin duda de Aladin, príncipe de los ladrones.

Hermione había nacido con esa historia, siempre le habia gustado ese cuento sobre un genio mágico y tesoros escondidos en las dunas del desierto. Muy poco lógico para ella. Pero entretenido pera su niña interior.

Su madre solía contarselo junto con muchos otros. Princesas, príncipes, y castillos encantados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Un castillo?- pregunto Dumbledore sorprendido- ¿Me has hecho salir de mi casa a estas horas, con este frío solo para decirme que quieres que construyamos un castillo?- dijo molesto, mirando a su alrededor.

Hermione los había citado en Hogsmeade, y de ahí los habia llevado al mundo muggle. Estaban ahora en un café de 24 hrs. Y tomaban una taza de chocolate caliente, para sopesar el terrible frío, muy raro en Octubre, pero que ya anunciaba el próximo invierno.

-Así es- sonrió Hermione, sorbiendo de su chocolate— Pero necesito de su ayuda— sonrió mirando a Dumbledore y Harris, que eran los únicos presentes, ya le habia dicho a Mundungus y Filch que no era necesario que vinieran, que después les diría lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Harris, frotándose un poco las manos.

-Con magia, obviamente- sonrió Hermione.

-Claro que con magia niña, pero por si no lo recuerdas, nosotros no sabemos nada de arquitectura mágica- le gruñó Dumbledore molesto. Como odiaba haber dejado su casa calientita y su cama con cobertores.

-Yo tampoco, pero Harris podrías contactar en el ministerio a algunos magos que nos puedan ayudar, vi algunos en tu lista, y Dumbledore, creo que uno de ellos traba en la Orden- sonrió Hermione.

Ambos hombres se miraron, y comprendieron.

-Del que trabaja en la Orden, creo que se llama Filius, pero él es muy leal a mi hermano, no creo que nos ayude si Albus no está enterado- dijo Dumbledore serio, tomando de su chocolate.

-En eso caso, yo me encargo de todo, se que hay un buen arquitecto mágico, se llama Wilelmino Warts, se caso con una maga de origen mugg- digo, de origen no mágico y tiene una hija Squib- sonrió Harris.

-Lo quiero- sonrió Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Ya me pueden quitar la venda de los ojos?- pregunto Wilelmino Warts de mal humor. Era un hombre muy robusto, casi como Vernon Dudley, tenia un largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo. Tenía un espeso bigote, así como cejas y patillas. Su semblante era de alguien muy gruñón.

-Calma querido, no es para tanto- dijo su esposa, Hai Warts. Era oriental, su cabello era negro, y lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, era muy bien parecida.

-Papi, tengo algo de miedo- dijo Gwin Warts. Única hija del matrimonio. Idéntica a su madre, salvo por el cabello, que era de un color castaño claro. No pasaría de los 16 años.

-Harris! Ya has escuchado a mi hija! Quítanos esto ahora!- demando Warts padre.

-Ho, lo siento, enseguida- dijo Harris, y les quito los vendajes.

Los Warts vieron rápidamente que estaban en alguna especie de garaje de lanchas. Sin duda en algún lugar muggle.

-¿Qué lugar este?- dijo Warts molesto.

-Calma querido- le animó su esposa, mirando con curiosidad una lancha.

-Harris, he venido aquí sólo por que dijiste que veríamos a tu líder, la niña que vivió, dijiste que podría ayudar a mi hija- dijo Warts molesto.

-Sí, es verdad- dijo Gwen molesta.

-Sí, si, perdona, pero este lugar es muy seguro, con el Ministerio rondando por aquí y por allá, tenemos que vernos en estos lugares- sonrió Harris nervioso. Warts no era precisamente un hombre de paciencia.

-Está bien, pero no creas que esperaremos mucho- dijo de mal humor, sacudiendo su espeso bigote de mala gana.

-Si, descuida, no ha de tardar- dijo Harris mirando su reloj y en eso, 2 figuras más aparecieron.

-Buenas noches, sonrió Hermione quitándose la mascara y con Dlanor en su hombro- Disculpe el hacerlo venir aquí, pero este lugar es muy seguro y—Hermione no termino lo que iba a decir, ya que frente a ella no estaban Harris y UN Warts, sino 3 de ellos.

-Eres… tú…- dijeron los Warts sorprendidos.

-Harris, dijiste que sólo traerías a uno- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Hum! Lo que tenga que ver con mi hija, es algo que se soluciona en familia- dijo Warts molesto.

-Es verdad- dijo la Sra. Warts casi ofendida.

-Me niego a que mi papi venga sólo- dijo Gwen molesta.

-¿Ves? Por eso tuve que traerlos a todos— suspiro Harris con cansancio. Sólo de recordar el sermón que le hizo Warts en la oficia, luego en su casa con al esposa, y luego de camino con la hija que no los quería dejar ir solos. Tuvo suficiente para agradecer que sus hijos fueran normales y entendidos, y que su esposa fuera un amor. De hecho, tomo nota de al regresar a casa comprarle algo. Como un aniño de oro con un diamante enorme.

-Vaya, pues si que es unida la familia- sonrió Filch divertido, mientras Norris ronroneaba en su hombro.

-Sí, eso es bueno- sonrió Hermione satisfecha.

-Vale, vale, que nos han hecho venir desde lejos, así que al grano, Harris me dijo que necesitan un castillo mágico ¿No?- dijo el Sr. Warts.

-Sí, así es- sonrió Hermione.

-Pan comido, no es nada, délo por hecho, pero antes dígame, ¿En verdad mi hija tendrá una oportunidad en el nuevo mundo que quiere crear?- pregunto serio el Sr. Warts.

-Sí, y no es como un nuevo mundo, es él mismo, pero con más derechos- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Tiene pruebas?- dijo la Sra. Warts seria. Como abogada mágica que era, sabía cuando buscar flaquezas en sus acuerdos. Y no daría un paso en falso, no cuando su familia dependía de eso- Dice que mi hija, siendo una squib tendrá trabajo y escuela ¿Cómo? Ella no usa magia, y espero que no intente que su enseñanza sea muggle- dijo seria.

Hermione frunció un poco el seño por la palabra muggle, pero la dejo pasar.

-El es Argus filch, es un Squib- sonrió Hermione presentando a Filch.

-Buenas noches madame- sonrió Filch.

Los Warts asintieron educadamente, y le miraron suspicaces.

-Filch, por favor enséñales lo que puedes hacer- sonrió divertida Hermione.

-Claro- sonrió este, y dejo al descubierto sus guantes metálicos- Cadenas!- llamó, y de inmediato, como una ráfaga, las cadenas de Filch salieron y en segundos crearon una especie de telaraña. Cada rincón fue cruzado y recruzado por las cadenas, no quedo un solo espacio sin ser tocado.

-WOW!- dijo Gwen sorprendida, tocando las cadenas para ver si eran reales- ¡Papi son reales! ¡Reales!- sonreía.

-Ya, ya lo creo hija- dijo el Sr. Warts sorprendido.

-Estas cadenas han sido modificadas de forma mágica, pueden almacenar 3 hechizos, no importa cuales sean, menos las maldiciones imperdonables claro, muy útiles para la defensa y ataque, siempre obedecen a su amo- sonrió Filch.

-Miau!- apoyo Norris.

-Yo también soy un squib, no puedo usar magia, y siempre estuve muy molesto por eso- dijo serio, mirando a Gwen- No entendía por que me había pasado eso, nunca entendí, de hecho mis padres me aborrecían, mi familia en cuanto pudo me corrió de casa, no tenia amigos ni nada, me la pase mendingando por mucho tiempo, demasiado…- dijo con pesar- Solo mi Norris, mi compañera y amiga estuvo conmigo, hasta que conocí a Albus Dumbledore, el medio un trabajo como conserje, pero aún así odiaba a todos los que podían hacer magia, sentía que era muy injusto- dijo serio, pero sonrió, y miro a Hermione- Hasta que un día llego mi maestra, ella me enseño todo cuanto se, me enseño que no importa si no eres como los demás, eso te hace más especial a un, ella me ayudo en verdad, y es gracias a ella, que se que la vida merece ser vivida- sonrió Filch, y miro a Gwen de nuevo.

-Tus padres te aman, que afortunada eres pequeña, que bien por ti- sonrió Filch, y sus cadenas regresaron a él.

-¿En serio yo también podré ser útil?, ¿De verdad?- le pregunto Gwen casi suplicante.

-De verdad- le sonrió Filch- Mi maestra no es como los demás magos, yo no la seguiría si fuera lo contrario, creo en lo que ella hace, de verdad-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una semana después……

-Arribe con ese lado! No dejen se caiga!- gruñó Warts, mirando como algunos magos-mercaderes en Chad, cerca de Batha, trataban de concentrar la energía en unas piedras centrales.

-Que calor hace!- dijo Hermione, que acababa de aparecer.

-Ni que los digas! Son las peores vacaciones que he tenido!- gruño Warts, mirando la construcción.

-¿Cómo están tu esposa e hija?- sonrió Hermione, que mejor se empezó a quitar la gabardina, bufanda, guantes, la túnica y demás ropas de invierto. En Inglaterra ya estaba nevando.

-Bien, les puse un hechizo de clima dentro de la tienda, Gwen esta muy emocionada por sus guantes cadena- sonrió Warts.

-Que bien- dijo Hermione, que agradeció no haber traído a Dlanor. Vaya calor que hacía.

-Estamos a unos 45 grados, mejor ve a la tienda o te dará insolación EY! Concentren las piedras y la magia! No dejen que se— HAA!!-

/FLOSH!/ una inmensa nube de arena se lazo por lo alto, y cubrió a todos.

-Lo Siento!- dijo uno de los magos que estaba en la construcción.

-no me digas…- gruñó Warts, que ahora estaba junto con Hermione hundido hasta el cuello.

-Mamá! Papá esta enterrado de nuevo!-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de desenterrar a todos, se tomaron un descanso.

Todos fueron a sus tiendas a dormir. Mientras Hermione aprovecho para dar unas lecciones a Gwen sobre las cadenas.

Los Warts habían pedido 2 semanas de vacaciones antes de navidad, y con ese pretexto, Hermione los llevo a un área del Sahara, donde era terrible el clima y no habia agua.

Obviamente todos sus víveres y líquidos eran llamados mágicamente, pero aun así, Hermione tuvo que conseguir obreros mágicos. Tuvo suerte o algo así, ya que los magos que consiguió aceptaron a cambio de casa y comida (La región de Chad, no esta precisamente en buenas condiciones económicas, tiene mucha fluencia por su movimiento de mercados, pero sufre mucho desgasto por las continuas rebeliones. Chad es regida por una dictadura de partido único. Sin mencionar que es en Chad donde están los más fervientes creyentes del Islam)

Es así como Hermione suele visitarlos por las noches (en Inglaterra es de noche, pero en Chad ya es de día) en el pequeño campamento que estaba alrededor de una gran fosa de casi 50 metros de profundo. Donde seria construido el nuevo castillo.

Ya para el anochecer. Warts encanto varias luces, que iluminaron muy bien el lugar. De nuevo la construcción continúo.

La base de la arquitectura del castillo, esta basada en 5 piedras angulares. Cada una se coloca en un lugar donde estará la construcción. Después de esto, Warts utiliza la magia como mediador entre las piedras, mientras los demás magos le ayudan a mantenerlas en equilibrio.

De esta forma él puede manipular la arena, compactarla, y crear la roca. Como un castillo de arena, que surge desde la base hasta la punta.

Aun que por desgracia, Warts se habia quejado mucho de que tuvo que despedir a varios, por que más de una vez les robaron los víveres.

"Ladrones! Eso son esos mugrosos! Tienen agua, techo y se les paga! Me quieren ver la cara esos infelices!" gruñia con normalidad. Aun que es Hermione quien tine que pagar los sueldos.

Así que después de borrarles la memoria, los regresa a Batha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El baile de Halloween llego. Pero Hermione no asistió, cosa que Molly tomo de forma muy preocupada, junto con Ludo. Sin mencionar a cierto Slytherin amante de las pociones. Estaba muy ocupada ayudando a Warts. Ya que en un ataque sorpresa, despertó un día y toda la comida habia desaparecido. Junto con todos los ayudantes.

Y después de que le gritó a Hermione de hasta lo que se iba a morir, ella, Harris, Dumbledore y hasta Mundungus tuvieron que ayudar con las piedras, mientras Filch le daba clases a Gwen.

La sra. Warts también tuvo que ayudar. Suerte era que el Sr. Warts se encargara de todo, y ellos sólo tuvieran que ayudar con las piedras.

Hermione y todos, terminaron exhaustos. Y es que Warts insistió que no se arriesgaría de nuevo con vándalos del desierto. Así que estuvieron ayudándole casi hasta la mitad de diciembre.

Nunca nadie de Industrias Ilusión sintió tanta urgencia por reclutar personal. De Hecho, Harris la volvió su prioridad número 1 cuando el castillo estuviese listo. Su esposa ya creía que tenía amante y que por eso no llegaba. Era la tercera vez que lo corría de la casa y lo amenazaba con llevarse a los niños con su madre.

Y si hay algo que le desagrade Harris, es la metiche de su suegra.

-Y dijo que se llevaría a los niños! Te juro que sentí como el alma se me partía! Esa mendiga de mi suegra de seguro le esta llenando la cabeza con tonterías! ¡Yo la amo! ¿Por qué duda de mí? ¿Qué será de mis hijos sin su querido padre? Ah, pero claro, no hables mal de su querido "Gershito", el estúpido de mi cuñado es un bueno para nada, pero lo ama con demencia!- decía Harris, mientras levantaba varios ladrillos.

-¿Con quién habla Harris?- pregunto Mundungus extrañado, cargando con unas tablas, mientras veía a Harris de un lado a otro, cargando con varias cosas, mientras insultaba a su suegra y cuñado.

-Ni idea, pero déjalo, anda en la crisis del matrimonio- suspiro Dumbledore que cargaba unos víveres para los Warts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

18 de Diciembre 1975.

-No esta nada mal- sonrió Filch, al mirar el castillo.

Era de casi 102 metros de alto, por 50 de ancho, tallado en piedra sólida, con un grosor en las paredes de casi 1 metro, esto hacia que el interior fuera muy fresco, tenía varias habitaciones, todas estaban diseñadas y contadas con lo más básico. Warst había pensado en todo, incluso en un placilla a la entrada, con varias bancas, como en un centro comercial.

Habían traído plantas y conjurado vidrios y cantinas. Además que con un poco de ayuda del fino gusto de la señora Warst, el interior estaba tapizado con una hermosa alfombra azul con bordado dorados (La Sra. Warts era de Ravenclaw, y su esposo de Gryfindor).

Había en total de 289 habitaciones normales. Ninguna amueblada todavía, repartida entre los 17 pisos que conformaban en castillo.

En la planta baja esta además un inmenso jardín, con pasto y una fuente en forma de águila, además estaba techado con una maya que apenas dejaba entrar lo suficiente de luz.

Todo el lugar tenía agua y luz, mágicos obviamente. Solo habia una habitación, ubicada en el piso 17 que era la oficina central, y abarcaba todo el piso.

La construcción en si recordaba por dentro a un hotel, pero con la vista de un centro comercial, donde se aprecian todos los pisos desde la planta baja.

-¿MAL? NOS HEMOS PARTIDO EL LOMO AYUDANDO EN EL Y TU DICES "NO ESTA MAL"??- grito Mundungus molesto.

-Va, para la primera vez que trabajas- le dijo Filch molesto.

Y de inmediato Mundungus se lanzo contra filch, y empezaron una nueva pelea.

-¿Deberíamos separarlos?- pregunto Gwen.

-¡Nah!, déjalos que se maten- dijeron Hermione, Dumbledore y Harris, que estaban tumbados en unas sillas de playa. Y es que en verdad, nadie tenía ánimos para intervenir. No hasta que Warts viniera gritando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

De nuevo no pude terminar esta parte, lo siento mucho, pero cada vez que escribo, lo releo, y pienso que debo agregarle más. Pero en el siguiente viene lo de la Red flu, de nuevo sale voldi (aquí con una muy buena sugerencia de Machi ;D)

Espero que les gustara lo de Snape :D

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D (sobre lo que me dijiste, viene un poco en el sig cap ;D)

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO**

POR LA EXELENETE CORRECIÓN QUE ME A HECHO! ES GENIAL ASÍ QUE UN APLAUSO! SI LA GRAMATICA ESTA BIEN AL FIN ES POR ELLA! ASÍ DENLE UN FUERTE AGRADECIMIENTO!

**y ****SAAN,, (ahora PadFoot Femme)**

POR TODO SU APOYO EN ESTE FIC! GRCIAS A ELLA, HE CONSEGUIDO MUCHO ANIMO! ASÍ QUE YA VIOERON, ES UNA PERSONITA MUY COOL!

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :**** anabiaf, ****Sauce Black, Minos 33, amparoblack, Andrew Potter Granger , Belén, ****Azul Esmeralda, ****panchx, miriiam,** **master911,** **Demona, Anonimo,** **santiago,** **Annie, KittyCat,** **emmadrake,** **amparoblack, S.Okita, Nadine, LucyCullen, Palowin!!!,** **EternalWing, madridcc, Yura Tao, Tatis, KittyCat,** **nelida, Isabella,** **miapottergranger, panxa, emmadrake, gabriella snape, tatis y Hermy Potter.**

**Y para Sauce Black:** (Hola, gracias por tus criticas, no me las tomo a mal. Nunca lo hago, ya que si no me dicen donde esta mi error, pues nunca podría mejorar, así que no me ofendo, al contrario, muchas gracias. Y antes de que me regañes, por que se que el FF te prohíbe contestar a quienes no tienen cuenta, solo quiero preguntar algo…

¿Quién es Grant?, ¿Por qué debo llamar a Hermione así?, ¿Acaso hay un estatuto de eso para los Fic's de Hermione en el pasado? Disculpa si te pregunto, pero me quede con muchas dudas sobre eso. La verdad no entiendo por que debo hacer un Fic nuevo y original, y basarme en eso. No estoy molesta por tus correcciones! No! Nada de eso! De hecho de nuevo gracias… pero no entiendo. Es que pensé que en el FF podías usar una idea original, basándote en una historia, sea libro, anime, etc. Así que por eso no entiendo.

¿Qué hay de malo en jugar con su verdadero nombre? Además es verdad que es muy poderosa. Pero estoy trabajando en que no sea sólo eso. Creo que quizás no me explico bien, pero sólo quiero decirte, gracias. En serio. Gracias por tu opinión. Yo solo soy una bobilla que escribe cosas que imagina, no soy una gran autora, y tengo muchas faltas de ortografía, Sindzero es prueba de eso, ella me ayudo con este cap, así que si lo vez bien escrito es por ella. Yo solo puse la historia. Así que de nuevo Gracias. Cuídate mucho, y ojala pronto me vuelvas a ayudar. Por que eso hiciste. Nos vemos y te cuidas mucho!)

P.D.: lamento si te lo digo así, pero la verdad, como no me dejaste un mail, no pude agradecerte en persona. Gracias de nuevo. Por favor no te molestes conmigo. Chao.

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	40. Tercer Año X: Hablando de poder 5

**¡Un saludo y agradecimiento especial para Machi y Sindzero!**

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE HARRY POTTER, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS DE: **Prewett:** _"Entre_ _serpientes te veras"_ **Holy Black:** _"Severus Snape y Hogwarts"_ **AIVIDLAV:** _"Días malos"_

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 40**

"**TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 10**

"**Hablando de poder"**

**Parte 5**

Hermione suspiró, y se tumbó en su cama.

Era el 13 de Noviembre. El castillo estaba listo al fin. Pero se sentía muy agotada.

Las prácticas con los Slytherin y Hufflepuff, la elaboración del castillo, las clases y todo lo que le salía de tarea la tenía agotada, sin mencionar las reuniones en el Club de las Eminencias de Slug (en el cual su primer día habia sido un gran hit, Lily, que era parte de él, casi se había caído de su silla al verla, junto con Snape, que casi se muere del gusto ahí mismo)

Suspiró ya sin energías. Dlanor chilló levemente en sus sueños, estaba dormido sobre uno de los roperos, pero se desperezó un poco, y miró a Hermione tirada en la cama, Bostezó un poco, y sin mucho ánimo aleteó suavemente junto a su ama.

-Hola…. Dlanor…- dijo Hermione medio dormida, al sentir a su querida águila a un lado de su rostro.

-Kra…- gruñó Dlanor cariñosamente, y como si fuera gallina, se acostó sobre sus patas junto a Hermione, ésta le acarició perezosamente la cabeza con cariño.

-Dlanor…- dijo con una voz apagada— Dlanor… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?...- dijo, y después de una pausa continuó— Dumbledore, es decir Abeforth, me preguntó que ganaba con todo esto… y le dije que busco un nuevo cambio… eso le dije…- Hermione entre abrió los ojos como dolida— Pero… ahora que el castillo está listo… no sé que hago… no sé que debo hacer… junté a estas personas, a estas grandes personas, para luchar por un fin… para una vida mejor… pero ya no sé… me pesa más que antes la ausencia de Ron… mi Ron, como te extraño… te extraño tanto…-

-¿Por qué lucho? ¿Qué me espera al final? ¿Para que pelear? ¿Está bien llevar a estas personas a una guerra? No dejo de preguntarme eso Dlanor… no dejo de pensar en mi Ron… ni en mi vida pasada… en Harry y los Weasley… en mis padres… en todos ellos… ¿Qué me dirían si estuvieran aquí?... ¿Estaré bien o mal?...- cerró sus ojos cansada.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?... en este tiempo que no me pertenece ¿qué estoy haciendo?...-

Hermione no preguntó más. Sus ojos no se volvieron a abrir, y se quedó dormida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Estaba en un gran jardín, algo descuidado y con mucha maleza crecida, pero, aún así, se veía como un lugar muy agradable, pero también familiar.

Se giró sobre sí y miró la gran casa Weasley. Sonrió con melancolía, se veía como la recordaba.

-Hola-

Hermione se giró, y vio frente a ella a Ron, tal y como lo recordaba, como un joven alto, pelirrojo y con esa sonrisa amorosa en sus labios.

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione, corriendo para abrazarlo.

Ron abrió sus brazos y la estrechó con suavidad hacia él, mientras ella se aferraba a él con fuerza desesperada, con dolor.

-Ron… te extrañé mucho Ron…- susurraba ella, con su rostro unido en el pecho de él. Como ocultándose del mundo.

-Aquí estoy mi amor… aquí estoy…- le susurró él con cariño, acariciando su cabello.

-Ron…- suspiró ella, oliendo el aroma de su amado. Un olor dulce y fresco. Olía a la Madriguera. Olía a hogar.

Ron la separó un poco con cariño y le sonrió.

-Mi amor, yo también te he extrañado tanto, tanto- le dijo dulcemente, y la besó dulcemente.

_Ron… mi Ron esta aquí. Si es un sueño, no quiero salir de él._ Pensó Hermione, correspondiendo el beso con su esposo. El único amor de su vida.

Pronto el beso se volvió apasionado. Lleno de más fuerza e intensidad. De más pasión.

Ron apresó a Hermione más hacia él y ella le imitó. Las caricias se hicieron más fuertes. Ambos se sujetaban con fuerza. Con necesidad.

-Mi amor- apenas susurró Ron, besando el cuello de Hermione.

-Ah… R-ron…- suspiró Hermione cediendo a las caricias de su esposo.

En un momento, Ron colocó con suavidad a Hermione entre la hierba. Ella sólo se dejaba hacer. Le extrañaba tanto. Sus besos, sus caricias, su ser.

Ron se colocó sobre ella, y comenzó a acariciarla, mientras besaba sus labios con intensidad.

Pronto él subió sus manos bajo su blusa, recorriéndole la piel con las manos.

Hermione dejó salir varios suspiros intensos. Sólo se dejaba llevar.

-Mi Jane- susurró Ron, besándole el cuello, pero fue bruscamente alejado por su amada- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado. Mirando a su esposa que todavía estaba bajo él. Ella se quedó mirándolo con desconcierto, como si no lo reconociera.

-¿Voldemort…?- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

El rostro de Ron dejó su expresión cariñosa, y le miró con perversidad. Una asquerosa perversidad.

-Mi Jane, me descubriste- le sonrió Voldemort, aún con el aspecto de Ron. Hermione le miró con intenso odio. Trató le levantarse para golpearlo, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

-Creo que ya viste que no puedes irte- sonrió Voldemort.

-Maldito- le dijo ella furiosa.

-Hace un rato no te quejabas tanto- se burló él.

-¿Cómo entraste?- le preguntó ella, mientras le miraba con odio.

-Eres mía, te lo dije el día cuando te marque como mi mujer. No importa cuanto cierres tu mente Jane, siempre puedo sentirte, todo el tiempo, es algo tan…-- se relamió los labios— delicioso-

-Eres un maldito cerdo- le dijo ella con odio.

-Mi amor, esa no es una buena forma de llamar a tu esposo- sonrió él con burla, y Hermione se tenso.

-¿C-como sabes eso?-

-Te lo dije, estamos unidos por la marca. Eres mía, y debo decir que bajaste tu guardia, sabía que lo harías, tarde o temprano mi amor. No podía entrar bruscamente en ti, sabía que te darías cuenta, así que lo hice lentamente. Poco a poco. Y al fin obtuve algo interesante- sonrió con malicia la figura de Ron.

De repente, el paisaje de la madriguera se borró, y ambos aparecieron tendidos en el piso de un gran pasillo.

Estaba alfombrado y había miles de puertas. Todas atadas con cadenas y candados.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto ella mirando un poco apenas. Aún no podía moverse.

-El pasillo de tu mente mi amor, cada puerta son recuerdos tuyos. Cada una está sellada. Pero— le dijo y sonrió con malicia— al fin dejaste una abierta— sonrió y señaló más adelante.

Hermione, recostada en el piso, apenas estiró su cabeza y miró. Más adelante, podía ver una puerta sin candados. Estaba abierta.

-Y encontré a este bueno para nada- dijo mirándose con asco— Me sorprendí al ver que estuviste casada mi Jane. Eso no me gustó- le dijo serio, mirándola como si le hubiese engañado.

-Ron es mi esposo. ES y SERÁ- le dijo Hermione molesta.

-No. Ya no. Ahora lo soy yo- le dijo él serio, y con brusquedad le levantó la blusa.

-NO SUÉLTAME!-

-Voy a terminar lo que empecé ahora- le sonrió con malicia.

-OROCHII!- gritó Hermione, y de inmediato el pasillo desapareció, haciendo que un enorme vacío negro apareciera.

-¿¡QUÉ RAYOS!?- dijo Voldemort molesto.

_Ya te habías tardado, __jeje_

Voldemort miró al frente, y vio a una enorme serpiente blanca enroscada. Tras ella, una enorme reja sin fin se veía, con algo tras ella moviéndose.

-¡¡SÁCALO DE AQUÍ!!- le gritó Hermione molesta.

_De acuerdo_ sonrió Orochi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-AH!- Hermione se levanto de un golpe.

-Ah…ah…ah…ah……- jadeaba. Miró donde estaba. Era su cuarto. Estaba sola- Fue…ah… un sueño…- dijo dejándose caer pesadamente de nuevo.

-Maldita sea… entró….- se dijo molesta, recordó a Ron y como Voldemort lo había utilizado. El vínculo había sido más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Había cometido el mismo error de Harry. Pensar que podía manejarlo solo.

-Maldito seas Voldemort… mil veces maldito…- dijo con pesar. Mientras sentía su cicatriz arderle. Él se estaba riendo. Riendo de ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Estás bien Jane?-

-¿Eh?- preguntó Hermione despistada.

-Te pregunté que si estás bien- le dijo Molly preocupada. Su amiga tenía un semblante terrible, como si estuviera enferma, y no era la única en la mesa de Hufflepuff que lo había notado.

-Senpai… no te ves bien- le dijo Ludo preocupado.

-Es verdad Jane, deberías ir a la enfermería- le dijo Arthur serio.

-Si, Superiora, te ves muy mal- le dijo Alice.

-Después, ahora estoy ocupada— dijo Hermione seria. Nadie dijo nada más. Cuando "Jane" no dormía, era mejor alejarse de ella. Se ponía muy temperamental.

Pero Molly, Arthur, Ludo y Alice ya habían notado a Hermione más presionada de lo normal. Y no tenían pensado dejarlo pasar por alto, no por mucho más tiempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diciembre pronto llegó.

El invierno se veía por las ventanas, pronto un nuevo año se aproximaba.

-Te noto muy pálida Jane— dijo Dumbledore sonriendo tras sus gafas de madia luna.

-Algo así director— suspiró Hermione con una sonrisa suave. Era de esos pocos descansos que había tenido en mucho tiempo, aunque conversar con Dumbledore siempre le levantaba el ánimo— Pero estoy bien, me preparé una poción para recuperar energías— sonrió mientras tomaba de su té de limón.

-Entiendo, entiendo— sonrió Dumbledore con su gentileza. Hermione le miró muy relajada, y sacó una cajita de su túnica— Director, estas son las pociones que me encargó. Hice suficiente para un mes, sólo recuerde agrandar este baúl, así podrá cargarlo con facilidad. Dentro no sólo están los barriles (de vidrio) de cada poción, sino que además coloque estuches individuales—

-¿Cómo es eso?— sonrió Dumbledore.

-Son cajas que contienen un estuche, dentro lleva 5 frascos, cada uno con nombre que identifica la poción en ella, hice una contra venenos con la piedra de una cabra, otra para reparar los huesos rápidamente, una para sanar heridas profundas y 2 para recargar las energías— sonrió Hermione— Es un estuche básico, que me gustaría que cada miembro de la Orden llevara consigo director—

-Entiendo— dijo Dumbledore mirando la cajita, que en realidad era un baúl en miniatura.

-Si necesita algo más, no dude en avisarme— le sonrió Hermione.

-De hecho Jane, quería preguntarte si no hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme— le sonrió Dumbledore, dándole una mirada risueña sobre sus gafas de media luna.

-No señor— sonrió Hermione con calma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Dumbledore ya sabe de algo— dijo Hermione como si nada, mientras ella, Filch, Mundungus, Harris y Abeforth Dumbledore miraban el castillo. Estaban revisando cada habitación para ver que mejorías podían hacerle.

Ya habían decorado todo el castillo, lo que había tenido a Hermione muy ocupada. Los muros eran de piedra pulida de color blanco, había plantas como palmeras o arbustos rodeando los pasillos. Todos los cuartos contaban con las necesidades básicas y la decoración a juego.

Habían añadido piscinas y un lago profundo, en el determinado caso de que necesitaran criaturas marinas, pero mientras tanto servía para almacenar plantas marinas que necesitarían para las pociones.

Los jardines estaban en la mejor condición y había varios invernaderos con todo tipo de plantas, desde las más casuales hasta las más peligrosas. Además de incluir una gran lechucería y varios establos para los futuros animales que pensaban conseguir.

Además de que habían agregado un gran muro mágico de 6 metros alrededor del castillo para seguridad del mismo, con sólo una entrada principal, consistente de 2 puertas de caoba negra con el escudo de un dos romano (así "II") de Industrias Ilusión.

Ahora sólo estaban viendo que más podían agregar.

-¿Cómo?— dijo Harris sorprendido.

-¿Debemos preocuparnos?— dijo Mundungus.

-Tontos, claro que no— dijo Abeforth mirando un muro— Mi hermano no iría en contra de nosotros, pero si ya se está dando cuenta de algo es normal— dijo con calma— Quisiera un pasaje secreto aquí, podríamos cubrirlo con alguna estatua— sugirió.

-Me parece bien, pero entonces que haya uno en cada piso— dijo Filch— En Hogwarts hay cientos de ellos, y me son muy útiles para desplazarme, pero sería bueno que cruzaran entre ellos, y nos llevaran a un refugio externo— dijo serio.

-¿Otro castillo?— dijo Harris sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no?— dijo Abeforth— Si Voldemort nos encuentra, sería bueno tener un plan B de emergencia—

-Si, es verdad— dijo Hermione pensativa— Pero antes de que eso pase, necesitamos más miembros, ahora que tenemos el castillo, quiero organizar una reunión lo más rápido posible—

-Yo ya tengo la lista Jane— dijo Harris— Tengo como 30 del Ministerio en varios departamentos que seguramente se nos unirán—

-Yo encontré en la sociedad de Squib's a muchos, no me sorprendería si todos se nos unen— sonrió Filch.

-Pues yo encontré 3 personas algo de fiar, pillos como yo, pero como me lo pediste, los tres son ladrones— dijo Mundungus sonriendo mientras le sacaba la lengua a Filch.

-Bien, las vacaciones de navidad serán pronto, iré a ver a los gigantes, ojalá se nos quieran unir— comento Hermione seria.

-No te ves muy confiada— le dijo Dumbledore serio.

-No lo estoy, seguramente Voldemort ya los reclutó, pero no está demás tratar con ellos— dijo cansada.

-Supongo— dijo Dumbledore— Bueno, ahora tenemos otra cuestión, necesitamos elfos domésticos, cientos de ellos— añadió.

-¿Dónde conseguiremos a tantos? Ahora somos sólo 5, pero dentro de poco necesitaremos unos 400— dijo Harris.

-Yo sé donde puedo encontrarlos— sonrío Mundungus— Conozco a alguien que vende elfos domésticos—

Hermione frunció el ceño antes esa declaración. Las palabras P.E.D.D.O. resonaban en su cabeza a todo lo que daba.

-Bien, no estoy a favor de la esclavitud de los Elfos— dijo Hermione algo molesta— Pero no tenemos de otra, pero si pudiéramos conseguirlos gratis, la verdad, me seria más grato, mi bolsillo ya no esta precisamente a rebozar— añadió seria.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿De donde rayos sacas el dinero? Sé que mi hermano te da un poco por el fondo que existe para ayudar a los alumnos que no tienen dinero, pero creo que no es mucho como para mantener este lugar— le dijo Dumbledore serio.

Los demás la vieron con interés, después de todo, sentían un poco de curiosidad por ello.

-Oh, eso, bueno, pues compre unas acciones en el mundo no mágico— sonrió maliciosamente Hermione— de una empresa de computadoras en América— añadió acordándose de una marca con el logotipo de una ventana.

-¿Acciones? ¿Cuántas?— pregunto Harris curioso.

-Las suficientes para establecerme con una excelente vida por siempre jamás— sonrío Hermione divertida.

-Jane, las acciones varían con lo años, creo que te has aventurado en algo incierto— le dijo Harris.

-Oh, créeme, si hay algo en este mundo que me dará riquezas de por vida, eso será esta empresa— sonrío divertida— Pero no nos desviemos de tema, estos son los objetivos para antes de las vacaciones de invierno: Mundungus, busca a los elfos domésticos, Dumbledore encárgate de la comida en el mundo muggle, Filch, quiero que cites a los más que puedas para una entrevista con nosotros para el 23 de diciembre. Y Harris, lo mismo para los del Ministerio, pero para el día 22 ¿Esta claro?—

-Sí— dijeron todos.

-Bien, entonces vámonos, Harris, tú y yo tenemos una cita con Percybal Fox— le dijo Hermione.

-Sí— dijo él y miró su reloj— Creo que llegará en unos 15 minutos, no debe tardar, le di el traslador esta mañana—

-Bien, en ese caso, vamos a esperarlo en la entrada, Dumbledore, Filch y Mundungus, si desean irse, pueden hacerlo— sonrío Hermione.

-Está bien, vamos Filch— dijo Dumbledore serio. Filch le tocó el hombro con su mano y con la otra sostuvo a su querida gata, desaparecieron después de un: — Buenas noches—

-¡Hasta mañana!— sonrío Mundungus y desapareció.

Harris y Hermione bajaron hasta el recibidor, que estaba en la entrada principal.

Era un gran recibidor lleno de varios sillones individuales alrededor de varias mesas rectangulares, frente a estos había una gran barra de piedra negra para la recepción (vacía por el momento) donde había un gran reloj con un dos romano en él, que marcaba las 2:20 de la mañana.

Tomaron asiento y Hermione apareció una tetera de café, 3 tazas y varios delicioso pastelillos para merendar.

-Queda un minuto— dijo Harris mirando su reloj.

-Bien, espero que no tarde— dijo Hermione sirviéndose una taza para ella y Harris.

-¿Enserio viste a su hijo en la comunidad de lobos? Gracias— pregunto él tomando la taza que le ofrecían.

-Si, y temo que quizás Greyback le lavo el cerebro— dijo ella seria.

-Ahora entiendo por que Fox no se mostró muy remilgoso a la hora de tratar de unírsenos, me imagino que quiere alejar a su hijo de todo eso—

-Sí, después de todo, si se une a nosotros le daremos trabajo y educación a su hijo—

-Sí… ah, ya llegó— dijo Harris.

Ambos vieron como en las puertas aparecía un pequeño remolino, del cual surgió un hombre que sujetaba una lata de refresco.

Percybal Fox era un hombre alto y de aspecto duro. Usaba una túnica azul oscura algo gastada, tenia grandes patillas y la barbilla partida. Sus cejas formaban una sola línea y miraba asombrado a su alrededor.

-Buenas noches Sr. Fox— sonrío Hermione acercándose a él junto con Harris.

-¿Tú? ¡Eres ella! ¡La niña que vivió!— dijo Fox sorprendido.

-Sí, Jane Granger, para servirle— sonrió Hermione cordialmente.

-¡Harris! ¡No me habías dicho que trabajabas para ella!— dijo Fox sorprendido.

-Era secreto, lo siento— le dijo Harris y lo acompañaron al recibidor para tomar asiento.

-¡Este lugar es enorme!— dijo Fox mirando todo con asombro— ¡Debe haber cientos trabajando aquí!—

-No tantos como nos gustaría, planeamos utilizar esta base como escuela para los Squibs y magos hombres lobo— sonrió Hermione.

Fox le miro sorprendido— ¿Entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Harris? ¿En verdad piensa que mi hijo podrá trabajar en este mundo con normalidad?— sonrió casi esperanzado.

-Así es— afirmó Hermione— queremos un nuevo mundo para los no mágicos y para los hombres lobo, y no estaría mal para los vampiros. Creemos que todos merecen una oportunidad para crecer— dijo amablemente.

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡Dios sabe por lo que mi familia y yo hemos pasado en todos estos años!— dijo Fox casi dolido— Le seré sincero, necesito ayuda, por eso acepte venir. Harris me dijo que estaban interesados en mis conocimientos sobre la red Flu y bueno, no me importa ayudarlos, pero necesito ayuda con mi hijo, ha estado en problemas… algo de una sociedad de hombres lobo o algo sí, mi esposa no sabe qué hacer y temo también por mis otros hijos, creo… creo que mi hijo esta apunto de hacer una locura— dijo desesperado— No sé qué hacer, he tenido problemas en el trabajo por que he faltado mucho por buscarlo en lugares de poca reputación… no tengo muchos ahorros, estamos por perder la casa, mis otros dos hijos van a Hogwarts pero aun así es muy pesado y no se qué hacer, no sé— suspiró cansado y derrotado.

-Dígame Sr. Fox ¿Es bueno con su magia?— dijo Hermione con calma.

-S-sí, ah, los encantamientos se me dan bien— dijo extrañado.

-Verá, me gustaría crear una red Flu alterna, una vía pirata, que nos permita llegar a cualquier lugar como la normal, obviamente existe el riesgo de que nos atrapen en el acto, algo sin importancia— dijo, pero Fox y Harris no pensaron lo mismo— El caso es, necesito maestros para dar clases aquí en Industrias Ilusión, Sr. Fox. ¿Le interesaría el puesto?— sonrió amablemente y al nombrado se le iluminó el rostro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las vacaciones de invierno ya habían comenzado. Molly, Arthur, Ludo y Alice se habían despedido de ella muy preocupados.

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado enfocada en su misión como para darles importancia.

El mismo día que todos se fueron por la mañana, ella misma partió hacia las montañas en Noruega.

Debía encontrar a los gigantes.

Entró por el Sauce Boxeador y una vez fuera de la Casa de los Gritos miró su mapa, Dlanor, posado en su hombro con orgullo, miraba atento a su alrededor.

-Sujétate Dlanor, vamos a un lugar con mucho frío— sonrío Hermione, y en un /PLIN/ desaparecieron del lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vaya clima— dijo Hermione mirando su alrededor.

Un bosque cubierto por la nieve se asolaba por el lugar. No había nadie más que ellos dos.

Notó que estaba parada por una vereda que seguía a su derecha, pero ella no iba hacia el pueblo más cercano.

No, ella iba hacia las montañas.

-Vamos Dlanor, vuela y guíame por el camino— le sonrió Hermione y su querida águila emprendió el vuelo, mientras su graznido hacía eco en el aire.

Se adentro a paso firme entre el bosque y no tardó en desaparecer en él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba en su habitación. Mirando varios mapas que le había dado Fox sobre la red Flu. Especificaciones y notas de su trabajo que él mismo había escrito hacía unos días.

La red Flu ya casi estaba.

Fox les había dicho que crear una nueva era imposible sin que el Ministerio se diera cuenta, pero podían poner localizadores mágicos por cada ducto Flu.

Hermione había encantado pequeñas piedras de ópalo para la ocasión. Minúsculas como un arroz, en cada viaje por la red Flu Harris y Fox las soltaban por su camino.

Los conductos Flu eran como una gran cañería que siempre estaba girando, por lo tanto, era muy probable que se dispersaran por toda la red sin levantar sospechas. Nadie las vería por que eran negras y pequeñas. Además que por medio de un hechizo fijador, éstas flotaban por fuera de la red y no dentro de ella. Por que, de lo contrario, la gente podría confundirla con basura y llamarían al mantenimiento para retirarlas.

Hermione miró el calendario.

21 de diciembre.

Noche buena sería pronto.

-Y para colmo no encontré a los gigantes— dijo Hermione molesta.

Y era verdad.

Para cuando llegó a su base en las montañas de Noruega, éstos ya no estaban, sólo vestigios de su antiguo hogar, como nidos mal hechos y restos de sus pisadas enormes.

Fuera de eso no había nada.

Hermione suspiró y miró el otro papel en la mesa.

Uno pequeño y viejo.

El pedazo de pergamino que le había dado la adivina.

En el venían 2 cosas.

Un nombre y una fecha.

Hermione lo tomó y lo leyó de nuevo.

HERMANOS PREWETT

12 DE ENERO

Hermione miró de nuevo el calendario.

Tenía poco tiempo.

Tomó otro de los pergaminos que había sobre la mesa, era una dirección que había conseguido Abeforth Dumbledore. La dirección de los hermanos Prewett.

-Y para colmo no son los únicos— suspiró Hermione, mirando una libreta vieja, donde tenia anotados otros nombres de la Orden próximos a morir.

Si esa adivina tenía razón, muchas cosas malas iban a pasar.

Voldemort no había matado a nadie todavía, pero Hermione sabía que se estaba tomando su tiempo. Ella sabía que estaba tomando esta pausa de pánico para apoderarse de nuevas víctimas.

_¿Qué haces Hermione? Sólo tenías que mantenerte a raya, y mírate, ahora estas reuniendo un gran ej__ército. ¿De dónde rayos vino todo esto? ¿En verdad está bien? Voy a cambiarlo todo, yo mejor que nadie sé lo que puede pasar si alteras el futuro_ se decía molesta, mientras se servía un copa de sake y Dlanor aleteaba perezosamente sobre uno de los armarios.

-¿A dónde voy con todo esto?— se preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba el techo, y el recuerdo su querido esposo llenaba su mente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

22 de Diciembre.

Hermione apareció en Industrias Ilusión a eso de la una de la mañana. Tenía especialmente cuidado ahora. Sabía que Dumbledore o sabía algo ó empezaba a sospechar de sus continuas salidas.

Por eso ahora era más precavida e incluso ya estaba pensando en volverse animaga. Necesitaba pasar más desapercibida.

—Líder Jane, buenas noches— sonrió Fox cuando la vio llegar. Estaba junto a su esposa esa noche, una mujer atractiva de pelo negro, quien se veía más animada. Junto a ellos estaban los Wall, su hija, Dumbledore y Harris.

—Señores Fox, Walls y la joven Gwen, buenas noches, me alegra que hayan podido venir— sonrío Hermione.

—Por supuesto que vendríamos— dijo el Sr. Walls dándose aires—Después de todo, nosotros somos parte de los iniciadores de Industrias Ilusión, de hecho, sin mí no habría castillo— dijo mirando con orgullo su obra.

—Así es querido— dijo su esposa airosa.

—Sí, mi papi hizo todo esto— dijo la joven Gwen, mientras sus cadenas tintineaban emocionadas —Por cierto líder, ¿Vendrá el Sr. Filch? — Sonrió la pequeña—Quiero que vea todo lo que he aprendido—

—Sí, seguro no tardarán él y Mundungus— dijo Hermione con calma.

—Me pregunto si algunos de los magos traerán a sus hijos— pregunto la Sra. Walls.

—No creo, quizás a los mayores de edad, pero no a los más jóvenes— dijo Harris.

—Lo que me recuerda, Harris, ¿Cuándo traerás a tu esposa? — Pregunto Hermione y Harris miró el piso—Cuando ella me deje regresar a nuestra alcoba—

—Hace mal en no decirle lo que pasa Harris— dijo Fox serio.

—Es verdad, la comunicación es fundamental en un matrimonio— dijo Walls airoso y su esposa lo miro divinamente.

—Ah, claro, échenmelo en la cara— dijo Harris ceñudo— Como ustedes no van a tener que explicarle que conocí a Mundungus primero por tratos ilegales que hacíamos y que me he pasado todo este tiempo borrando mis huellas de todo asunto "curioso" del Ministerio ¿Verdad? —

—Eso es tu culpa— dijeron ambos matrimonios y Harris se fue a un rincón todo deprimido. Algo le decía que con suerte, su esposa no lo dejaría en el jardín con el perro.

A eso de las dos, los magos invitados por Harris comenzaron a llegar. Fueron recibidos por los Walls y los Fox. Algunos trajeron a sus hijos mayores, fueran Squibs ú hombres lobo, Gwen se encargo de darles una alegre bienvenida.

Fueron conducidos al salón de reuniones, ubicado en la penúltima planta.

Todos tomaron asiento en las numerosas filas tipo estadio, con cómodas butacas. Muchos la verdad, estaban asombrados por tanta ostentosidad y el Sr. Walls no dejaba de hinchar el pecho con orgullo airoso.

Muchos de los magos se mostraban algo emocionados con sus hijos. Otros iban solos, quizás solteros aún, pero no por eso menos emocionados.

La sala donde estaban, tenía un cupo para 500 personas, muchos de los lugares se mostraban vacíos al tener apenas unas 50 personas. Al final de la primera hilera, estaba un escenario de forma de media luna, donde había una larga mesa rectangular de madera. Tenía 3 sillas en ese momento.

Los Wall y los Fox estaban sentados en las últimas filas, esperando a que la reunión diera inicio.

Pronto, por una puerta situada a la derecha del escenario, salieron Harris y Dumbledore. Muchos se sorprendieron de ver al tabernero del "Cabeza de Puerco" ahí. Pero no tanto cuando vieron a Hermione entrar. Llevaba a Dlanor sobre su hombro.

Hubo varios murmullos, los cuales cesaron cando vieron a los tres tomar asiento en la mesa. Hermione en medio, con Dumbledore a su derecha y a su izquierda Harris.

—Gracias por haber venido— dijo Harris serio— Muchos de ustedes me conocen, nos vemos en el Ministerio casi todos los días, y ya les he explicado cuales son nuestros objetivos aquí en Industrias Ilusión, hoy hemos venido para aclarar sus dudas. Así que damos inicio a esta sesión de II—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La ceremonia terminó para eso de las seis de la mañana. Hermione así como los demás estaba agotada, pero muy satisfecha.

— Tenemos 47 miembros nuevos— dijo Harris tirándose en un sillón de la recepción, donde acababan de despedir a todos.

—Sí, todo irá bien ahora— sonrío Dumbledore imitándolo, pero con más calma.

—Esto es genial, muy genial— dijo Harris sonriendo— Mi esposa me dejará entrar a la casa—

Todos ahora se mostraban más animados. Hermione no podía evitar pensar igual.

Pero aún así algo le daba vueltas en su cabeza. Algo, algo le molestaba.

¿El qué? Esa era la pregunta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Lamento toda esta tardanza! Lo siento! Pero al fin pase mis materias! Gracias pro su apoyo tan grandioso! Por ahora les contestare por aquí, pero luego lo haré más en persona.

Tratare de actualizar más rápido la próxima vez :) Nos vemos!

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! ADEMÁS QUE ME A DADO MUCHOS ANIMOS PARA ACTUALIZAR! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO**

ME HA APOYADO MUCHO PARA ACTUALIZAR! ES SUEPER GENIAL! POR LA EXELENETE CORRECIÓN QUE ME A HECHO! ES GENIAL ASÍ QUE UN APLAUSO! SI LA GRAMATICA ESTA BIEN ES POR ELLA! ASÍ DENLE UN FUERTE AGRADECIMIENTO!

**y ****SAAN,, (ahora PadFoot Femme)**

POR TODO SU APOYO EN ESTE FIC! GRCIAS A ELLA, HE CONSEGUIDO MUCHO ANIMO! ASÍ QUE YA VIOERON, ES UNA PERSONITA MUY COOL!

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A :**Mununita, Miley.Lovegood (SAAN), Elizabeth Lin, tatis, Krl!taH, Cecilia A. Garcia, petalos-de-rosa, choconinia, black pohenix, herminione, dym4ever, Elina, -Krl'sS'MalfoY-, madridcc, Zafira Usui, Azul Esmeralda, Miss Cinnanon, Angela Alissa Black, Firefenix, June, panxa y a S.Okita.

**Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	41. Tercer Año XI: Esta nevando 1

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE HARRY POTTER, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS DE: **Prewett:** _"Entre_ _serpientes te veras"_ **Holy Black:** _"Severus Snape y Hogwarts"_ **AIVIDLAV:** _"Días malos"_

Aclaraciones:

-Bla, bla, bla- diálogos

_Bla, bla, bla_ pensamientos

/Bla, bla,bla/ recuerdos, sonidos.

Ahora por favor, gusten del fic. :)

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 40**

"**TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 10**

"**Esta nevando…"**

**Parte 1**

Vladimiro Valentín

25 de Diciembre.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de los pocos alumnos y profesorado. Vladimiro Valentín incluido. El oscuro y pálido profesor de DCAO se veía más animado que de costumbre. Su piel suave remarcaba las arrugas de sus labios. No había dejado de sonreír desde hacía tres días.

Que calamidad.

Si sonreía, es porque algo sabía. O planeaba.

Que calamidad.

Porque Hermione aun no sabía nada. O no sabía si debía preocuparse.

Que calamidad.

Porque estaba cansada.

Porque estaba en un punto donde no sabía si avanzaba o retrocedía.

Porque no sabía a que lado pertenecía.

Que calamidad… y que tristeza…

Dumbledore soltó los últimos fuegos artificiales de la noche. Entre aplausos y emoción por parte de los únicos 6 alumnos –aparte de Hermione- que estaban en la mesa. McGonagall estaba a un lado del director, saboreando el postre, mientras Dumbledore empezaba a sacar dulces de su sombrero. Los chicos reían y se divertían.

Ella también sonreía con calma. Pero se sentía ausente de ese lugar. Como si la calidez del ambiente no bastara para derretir el frío que reinaba en ella. Como si ella no pudiera conocer de nuevo la calidez de la felicidad. Nunca más.

Vladimiro le clavaba la mirada. Podía sentirlo. A pesar de que tenía su rostro cubierto en su capucha rojo sangre, ella podía sentirlo.

Hermione sonrío un poco. Era increíble como ese tipo nunca descansaba. Sentía su mirada intensa y fría sobre ella a cada momento del día. Aun cuando no lo veía o sentía… aun así siempre sentía, que de alguna manera, él siempre estaba ahí.

Mientras observaba varios dulces volando alrededor de la mesa, Hermione no entendía porque de repente le pesaba y molestaba más que antes la presencia de Vladimiro. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?

En realidad, t0odo le pesaba desde ese día.

Desde que Voldemort entro en su mente.

Desde ese día… todo el pesaba más… le dolía más…

Sentía un gran vació en su corazón. Un frío vació. Profundo. Inllevable. Perpetuo. Incontenible y voraz.

Sentía ese dolor profundo. Sentía miedo. Sentía pesar. Remordimiento. Necesidad de una redención que quizás nunca llegaría.

Sentía deseos de correr al ministerio y tomar un giratiempo para salir huyendo.

Huir. Huir sonaba tan bien.

No saber nada más.

No entender nada más.

No planear nada más.

Huir.

Huir sonaba tan bien.

Sonaba acogedor.

Seguro.

Calido.

Esperanzador.

Huir.

Huir y no regresar.

Olvidar todo.

Como un sueño.

O un pesadilla.

La cena termino. Hermione sintió que hizo todo sin hacerlo. Se puso de pie, dio las buenas noches de forma automática. Ni lo sintió. Ni creía haberlo hecho. Simplemente ese ambiente calido lleno de esperanza, no era más para ella.

Sólo deseaba irse.

Huir.

Correr.

Esconderse de un destino que ella misma creo. Como una gran espada con mango de espinas.

Es la gloria ensangrentada.

El viento frío de los pasillos apenas la mantenían en la realidad. El vapor de su boca apenas le recordaba que era invierno. Apenas consiente de su propia realidad. De su propia existencia.

—¿Te vas tan rápido?—

Hermione se giro. Tuvo que hacerlo. Sintió que esa voz se perdía con el viento. Valentino sonreía detrás de su capucha. Donde sus dientes resplandecían con frialdad, y sus ojos negros estaban inyectados en sangre, con un resplandor extraño en ellos. Casi hambrientos.

Una fría brisa atravesó el largo pasillo que daba a Hufflepuff, donde ambas figuras se miraban una a otra.

El viento silbaba una melodía de miedo. Golpeando con fuerza las paredes. Mientras ambas figuras permanecían inmóviles una enfrente de la otra. Observándose. Estudiándose.

Hermione sentía como su cabello bailaba al compás de la brisa. En un ritmo inquieto y lleno de tensión. Como si el mismo aire quisiera huir de ellos. Como si temiera lo peor. Y deseo huir. Deseo irse y no tener que pasar por tantas peleas de nuevo.

Deseo tanto poder descansar.

Miraba atentamente a la figura –criatura- frente a ella. Impasible, imperturbable. Como si el tiempo no fuera nada para él. Como si nunca lo hubiese sido. Veía sus ojos rojos brillar de forma amenazadora. Su sonrisa ampliarse, como si el grito del aire fuera halagador. Como si el miedo que se respiraba fuera el paraíso. La felicidad.

Notaba su túnica delgada y sedosa bailar al ritmo de ese grito. Como si fuera una ola de sangre viajando por un mar escarlata. Era casi bello. Casi.

—Te veo más perdida de lo normal— sonrío Vladimiro— Más… débil— y desapareció.

Hermione detuvo su puño, que fue frenado a dos centímetros de su rostro.

—Buen movimiento— sonrió Vladimiro.

Hermione lo miro con frialdad. Esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo esto. Porque esto debía de pasar. Debían pelear. Lo supo desde el primer día que lo vio. Que ambos pelearían.

Entonces conocía la respuesta.

Ahora no estaba segura.

Súbitamente Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se alzaba sobre el aire, y como algo la golpeaba con fuerza en el estomago. Le tomo dos segundos reaccionar y darse cuenta de que caía.

Vladimiro la había arrojado por la ventana.

—¡Rayos!— grito juntando sus manos para hacer un sello. Que tonta había sido.

—¡No tan rápido señorita Granguer!—

Hermione apenas alzo la vista, vio a Vladimiro correr hacia ella por la superficie del muro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la figura casi fantasmagórica desapareció, y reapareció frente a sus ojos.

"Débil"

Hermione juraría que escucho eso.

Juraría que sus finos labios se abrieron tan rápido como un suspiro.

Después de eso, sólo sintió una fuerte punzada en su estomago. Seguido de varias más. Sentía como algo afilado se clavaba en su piel, y salía una y otra vez de ella.

Como si mil agujas estallaran de adentro hacia fuera de ella.

Después de eso, sólo fue el vértigo de la caída.

Mientras lo hacía, podía ver a Valentino unos metros sobre ella, volando con menor velocidad. Con su expresión fría… y sus manos llenas de sangre…

Y sentía como caía.

Y sentía como se desvanecía.

Y sentía felicidad.

Porque sentía que estaba apunto de ser libre.

Abrió sus brazos… recibiendo con amor la oportunidad que s ele daba.

La oportunidad de ser libre.

La oportunidad de huir.

De esconderse.

De refugiarse de todo y todos.

De sólo desaparecer.

De sólo huir.

Cerro sus ojos. Soñando con la salvación que por fin había llegado.

Por la respuesta a sus dudas.

Por el consuelo de sus temores.

Y sólo cayó.

Y se perdió el la oscuridad.

Y juro escuchar a Orochi riendo.

**-¿y sabes que es el amor?-**

**-¿qué? Eh…um,no…-**

**-yo tampoco… pero cada vez que te veo lo sé-**

—Ron— Hermione abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y vio todo blanco. Parpadeo, y observo mejor. Estaba sobre la nieve.

Veía una de sus manos. Se veía pálida. Casi muerta.

Gimió algo adolorida. Como si estuviera entumida. Se incorporo, y noto que estaba tirada de espalda en la nieve. Se sentó y miro a su alrededor. Todo estaba cubierto por la nieve.

Se sentía confundida. Desorientada. Miro sus manos, tan pálidas y frías. Miro su vientre, y lo vio cubierto de sangre. Se toco apenas sintiendo su propio tacto. No había heridas. No habia nada en ella. Como si hubiese sido un sueño.

Se sintió repentinamente sofocada. Se quito la mascara y su gabardina. Se quito los guantes y su suéter.

Se paro torpemente y miro a su alrededor. La nieve lo cubría todo. Se abrazo a ella misma, desorientada y en busca de un calor que no sentía. Se giro sobre ella misma, buscando algo más que la nieve. Algo más que la nada.

Fue cuando todo dejo de darle vueltas. Cuando el aturdimiento empezó a desaparecer, cuando vio algo negro a lo lejos. Pronto su vértigo disminuyo, y vio frente a ella un muro.

Parpadeo varias veces más hasta que lo reconoció. Era Hogwarts.

Una fría brisa la golpeo sorpresivamente. Se cubrió el rostro torpemente del frío que la inundaba, y empezaba a sentir como la hacia temblar. La adrenalina empezaba a dejarla. Y el dolor comenzaba a palparse.

Y la duda la invadió. Así como su temor.

No era libre.

No era libre.

No lo era.

—No puedes huir—

—¡Ah!— Hermione se giro tan bruscamente, que cayo de cara en la nieve. Alzo la mirada, y vio a la sangrienta figura encapuchada. Como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. Como si fuera un heraldo del fin. Ese ángel de la muerte.

Sus ojos la miraban, tan fríos e impasibles. Y los de ella sólo lo miraban incrédulos. Sin comprender.

—Mira…— dijo la siniestra figura alzando la mirada—Esta nevando…—

Y ella miro como finos copos empezaban a caer.

—…esta nevando…— susurro abrazándose.

Continuara………………………

Hola!

Lamento toda esta tardanza! Lo siento! Pero el trabajo a estado muy duro ,(

Espero que este capitulo les guste. Ha etsado algo fuerte, pero espero sus comentarios. Pasenla bien!

Y Perdonen si no puedo agradecerles a todos, pero lo hare la proxima vez! En serio!

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! ADEMÁS QUE ME A DADO MUCHOS ANIMOS PARA ACTUALIZAR! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO**

ME HA APOYADO MUCHO PARA ACTUALIZAR! ES SUEPER GENIAL! POR LA EXELENETE CORRECIÓN QUE ME A HECHO! ES GENIAL ASÍ QUE UN APLAUSO! SI LA GRAMATICA ESTA BIEN ES POR ELLA! ASÍ DENLE UN FUERTE AGRADECIMIENTO! Y LAMNETO NO HABERTE ENVIADO ESTE CAPI PRIMERO, PERDÓN!

**y ****SAAN, (ahora PadFoot Femme)**

POR TODO SU APOYO EN ESTE FIC! GRCIAS A ELLA, HE CONSEGUIDO MUCHO ANIMO! ASÍ QUE YA VIOERON, ES UNA PERSONITA MUY COOL!

**Suerte a todos y pasenla muy bien!**


	42. Tercer Año XII: Esta nevando 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. No recibo nada de esto más que el infinito placer morboso de corromper todo aquello que conocemos.

Notas de Autor: Si, si, ya lo sé _¡YA ERA HORA DREIGNUS HIJA DE LA…!_

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 42**

"**TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 11**

"**Esta nevando…"**

**Parte 2**

—No sé quien te hizo esto— la voz de Vladimiro corto el aire como una espada —Pero es obvio que no hizo un buen trabajo— se arrodillo al lado de Hermione y tomo el brazo tatuado, donde reposaba el sello de Orochi. Ella gimió adolorida y sorprendida.

—Estas demasiado débil, ni siquiera la maldición de Voldemort puede afectarme ahora—

—¿Cómo…?— gimió apenas ella, mirándolo incrédula, pero el la soltó con repulsión.

—Es hora de terminar el trabajo— sonrío Vladimiro, sacando varios pergaminos de con su mano, más parecida a una garra anormal. Hermione lo miro extrañada, jadeando débil mente, muy cansada para decir más.

—Esto será rápido— murmuro extendiendo los pergaminos. Los ojos almendra que lo estuvieron observando con perturbación se abrieron de golpe. No eran pergaminos. Eran sellos. Sellos de convocación.

—Aun no sé como es posible que haya dos byjuu de Orochi— Vladimiro lleno los sellos con su magia, haciéndolos brillar en rojo eléctrico. Hermione lo observo aun en shock. No podía moverse. No sabía si en verdad quería moverse. Todas la cosas que hizo. Todas las cosas que nunca debió hacer. Los rostros que no regresaran así como los que nunca debieron existir.

No se puede vivir con eso.

No.

No quiere vivir con eso.

¿Cuál fue la razón?

¿Qué dio inicio a esta cruzada que terminara en matanza?

¿Porque?

¿Cuál era esa razón?

¿Qué empezó toda esta locura?

Hermione no supo cuando los sellos salieron disparados contra ella, pero el brillo de un pentagrama a su alrededor la alerto. Iba a morir… y sabía que si Orochi caía, la serpiente se aseguraría de llevarla consigo.

Las líneas comenzaron a formarse. El conjuro estaba tomando forma… y aun no sabía si deseaba detenerlo.

… y quizás, ya era hora de detenerse.

El tiempo debía detenerse para ella.

Las ruedas del destino tenían que ser frenadas.

La locura sanada.

El odio desvanecido.

Y el amor debía descansar.

Ya era hora.

Su hora.

Sin despedidas.

Sin lágrimas.

Lo que debía haber hecho, tenía que hacerse ahora.

Sin más, era hora. Su hora.

Su recuerdo sería olvidado.

El tiempo pasaría y haría las heridas frescas raparse… pronto, en un futuro destruido, su nombre sería olvidado.

Sonrío sintiendo la magia propagándose. El sello estaba completo. Látigos rojos surgieron y se entrelazaron ferozmente sobre ella. Sus muñecas sangraron al sentirse apresadas con tal fuerza. Sus tórax se contrajo dolorosamente a la presión demencial. Sabía el destino que le aguardaba. Su cuerpo sería descuartizado, pieza a pieza… hasta ser desintegrado por completo.

Orochi se retorica rabiosa. El dolor de Hermione, era el suyo. Mismo cuerpo, misma muerte.

Sus recuerdos vagaron hacia Ron, sus padres, Harry, Gynni, Luna… Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ludo… Snape… Sirius, James, Remus… Lily………… Filch… Aberthfoth… Harris… Mundungus… todos los demás… todos los que habían confiado en ella, en lo que prometía, mentiras falsas suspendidas en el viento, todos, todos ellos serían traicionados ¿Quién los cuidaría de Voldemort, del Ministerio? ¿Alguien seguiría cuidándolos? ¿Qué pasaría con los Squibs…? ¿Qué sería de sus sueños, sus esperanzas? ¿Qué sería de ellos una vez que sus más deseados sueños se estrellaran?

¿Los dejaría solos…?

¿Los entregaría a los lobos?

Eran sólo polluelos aprendiendo a volar, sus plumas aun estaban escondidas, caerían y morirían, porque ella aparto toda esperanza de su lado.

—**Por favor muéstrame…—**

—**¿Eh?—**

—**Por favor, dame la respuesta…—**

—**¿Ron?—**

—**Te amo. Toma mi mano, en este mundo, te quiero… por favor dime, quiero saber… ¿Estarás de mi lado? —**

—**Tonto, ¿Cómo podría dejarte si tú me estas esperando? ¿Cómo no regresar, si todo lo que deseo, es estar a tu lado? —**

_¿Cómo puedo dejarlos… si lo único que ellos quieren es que este a su lado?_

_No puedo dejarlos, lo he llevado tan lejos como para abandonarlos y dejarlos caer a los lobos. Hasta que estén a salvo… hasta que sus alas estén listas, no puedo dejarlos._

_Papá, Mamá… Ron…_

_¿Por qué habría yo de hacerlo, si sólo desean están conmigo?_

_¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedo permitirlo?_

—¿M?— Vladimiro observo a Hermione observándolo.

—¿Cómo puedo irme y dejarlos solos?—

Los ojos de Orochi se abrieron por completo. La corriente empezaba a cambiar… a su favor.

—¿Qué dices?— gruño el encapuchado escarlata impasible.

Hermione sintió sus costillas rompiéndose.

—Dime— le siseo furiosa, alzándose de la nieve hasta estar de rodillas —¿Qué pasara con los demás? Una vez que me mates ¿Qué harás con los demas?—

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el peligro emanaba de ambas. Era casi místico. Mágico. Era muerte lo que ambos mostraban en sus almas.

—Yo sólo vine por tu biju— contesto el —Lo que hiciste, será deshecho—

Ella hizo una risilla mordaz —No son mejores que el ministerio— le escupió con veneno.

—Ni tú mejor, tratando de toma todo el poder— le fulmino Vladimiro con asco.

Ella sonrío—Me odias, siempre me llamo la atención eso, sin espéramelo, sin una menor provocación… tu me odiaste Vladimiro, siempre me intereso eso de ti ¿Por qué tanto odio vampiro? Después de todo, eres un ser eterno, ¿No te rendiste tu también al poder de la vida eterna, temiendo por tus pecados?— río divertida, y sintió un latigazo en su espalda.

—Calla mortal— siseo el profesor de DCAO —Esa arrogancia tuya la detesto, infinitamente la detesto. Los que son como tú, a todos ellos, a todos ustedes, los odio infinitamente. Eres como Voldemort, como todos aquellos que le precedieron, Napoleon, Hittler, Moussolinni… como los odio a todos ustedes—

Hermione lo miro de forma mordaz y sonrío perversamente —Pues vas muy bien, matando a una cría— un nuevo latigazo.

Ella volvió a reír con malicia —Dime Vladimiro, me has dado varias lecciones de etiqueta, pero ¿No deberías aprender algunas tú? Mira que golpear a una niña sin fuerzas y moribunda por la espalda y de cara al piso— la magia del sello la sujeto con más fuerza, y el punzante dolor de sus huesos rompiéndose resonaron en sus músculos magullados.

Vladimiro unió sus manos, y empezó a crear varios sellos —Por suerte, ya no tendré que escuchar tu molesta voz. Este es tu castigo divino hoy hare justicia—

Hermione sonrío, curvando sus labios en una sonría demencial… y sus ojos se tornaron rojos sangre… sombras negras empezaron a surgir de su tatuaje, donde residía el sello de Orochi. Podía sentirlo, la criatura dentro de ella se aferraba contra los barrotes con fuerza, deseaba romperlos y arremetía frenética… la cuarta cabeza reía, sus risa penetraba sus oídos y mente con fuerza. Su demencia era contagiosa y fue imposible no unirse a su carcajada llena de locura.

Había una respuesta.

Continuara………

Ok! Si, al fin, después de mil años la desgraciada autora hija de la ------------- ¡Al fin actualizo!

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

Bueno, admito que es corto, pero rayos, me llego la inspi. En el sig cap, habrá pelea, see, ya era mucho sentimentalismo y todo bla, bla, bla ¡No más! Ahora vamos al grano y habrá sangre, gore, y sangre y gore… ¡y sangre! Mua-ja-ja

Tratare que sea un cap largo, no prometo nada, aun tengo que subir algo para mis demás fics, perdóooon ó_____ò

Ahora, respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron hace poco, sobre que rayos significa eso que pongo siempre al inicio de cada cap… pues ahí va. Es más que nada metafórico:

**Carrusel**: bueno, va con el fic. Una vuelta en el tiempo que te lleva de nuevo al mismo lugar que la primera vez. Para Hermione, es su destino comenzar de nuevo lo que término, es decir, su vida. Ahora ella es una anomalía que sólo da vueltas en el gran reloj del tiempo.

En el primer año **Marfil**: Un buen ejemplo de lo que fue ese año para Hermione, todo fue bonito y todo pareció salir bien. Va con el color Blanco.

En el segundo año **Ébano**: aquí ya todo perdió su encanto y se mostro cuan terribles pueden ser algunas decisiones en la vida.

Y para este tercer año, de nuevo el **Marfil**: ¿Por qué? Simple, debe haber una renovación de esperanzas.

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO**

Y DE HECHO, GRCIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBI TODOS LOS OTROS CAPS! GRACIAS! ERES GENIAL:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A ****TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	43. Tercer Año XIII: Esta nevando 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. No recibo nada de esto más que el infinito placer morboso de corromper todo aquello que conocemos.

Notas de Autor: Si, si, ya lo sé _¡YA ERA HORA DREIGNUS HIJA DE LA…!_

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 4****3**

"**TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 1****2**

"**Esta nevando…"**

**Parte ****3**

—¿Castigo _divino_? — siseo Hermione entre dientes, observando con sus ojos sangre a Vladimir —¿Tú? Entre todas las formas celestiales de dios en los cielos, _TÚ_ eres el menos indicado para decir eso vampiro— y se puso de pie. Las ataduras se rompieron por espadas invisibles, y Hermione se puso de pie.

Vladimiro frunció el seño. Esto no le esperaba. Era casi imposible. El sello estaba terminado y ella había logrado ponerse de pie sin problemas… interesante.

Hermione extendió su mano, y en un movimiento, el sello fue roto. Destellos de pequeñas luciérnagas rojas se esparcieron por el aire, desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

—No tengo la mínima necesidad de perecer aquí, y menos bajo tu insana justicia— Hermione realizo un par de sellos, Vladimiro apenas los reconoció, gruño y trato de contrarestrarlos. Pero ya era tarde… la barrera tan conocida de color oscuro se había alzado.

El Vampiro sonrío. Después de todo, parecía que ya era hora de ir en serio. Se giro a Hermione y los ojos de ambos se llenaron de ese rojo escarlata tan intenso.

—Me parece, que ya es hora de hacer la justicia divina sobre ti— sonrío Vladimiro acercándose a Hermione sin prisa.

Ella sonrió con malicia, mientras sus heridas desaparecían rápidamente de la vista—Mi Barrera de Sacrifico esta en alto, y te juro, que en esta ocasión no cederá, por los que me esperan, te juro que no cederé—

Sin aviso, Hermione detuvo la afilada garra de Vladimiro justo antes de cortar su garganta. Ella respondió con un golpe de magia concentrado en el estomago del Vampiro. Esta vez, el inmortal no fue tan rápido. Apenas giro lo suficiente, pero el golpe dio de lleno cerca de su estomago.

El vampiro cayó de rodillas por dos segundos, desapareció y Hermione recibió un corte en su espalda. La marca de Voldemort se activo, y le Vampiro cobro caro el roce… su mano fue cortada por cuchillas invisibles casi destrozándola hasta el hueso.

Su grito de rabia mezclado con el dolor apenas dejaron a Hermione sentir la rabia de Voldemort.

Estaba fastidiando a dos por el precio de uno. Sutil.

Vladimiro, jadeando como una bestia le miro furico. Ella sonrío de lado —¿Cómo te sientes profesor? Oh, espera no me digas, olvidaste la maldición de Voldemort ¿Verdad?— río con malicia y concentro magia en su mano izquierda.

—No eres rival para mi Vladimiro, gastaste más de la mitad de tu poder en el sello de convocación— se acerco al profesor de DCAO sin prisa y lo irguió bruscamente del cuello —Pero yo soy una Jinchuriki, y una de las bestias más poderosas me hace compañía Vladimir— lo solto bruscamente contra la nieve y lo vio con asco —Eres de los peor… pero también eres muy fuerte, admito que si no fuera por el desgaste de energía que sufriste, me habrías dado una gran guerra vampiro… pero— hizo una mueca burlona —Estoy muy interesada en ti ahora, el sello que hiciste no fue cualquier cosa, conozco esa técnica, la he visto y se que quien la hace es un mago experimentado, me atrevería a decir uno de grado jonnin… o ANBU… tú no eres de el Ministerio, como al principio supuse…—

Vladimiro arrugo su pálido rostro con molestia.

—Por tu cara veo que he logrado un acierto, déjame ver si puedo lograr otro— Hermione miro hacia el frente y sonrío —Ella viene contigo ¿Verdad?—

Vladimiro se giro y pudo ver a una hermosa mujer oriental, que usaba un kimono blanco. Parecía un fantasma, con su cabello negro, piel pálida casi traslucida y sus ojos negros… sus labios rojos enmarcaron una sonrisa.

—Soy Miki Nekoi, mucho gusto segundo Jinchuriki del Biju Hachibi — sonrío en una reverencia. Hermione imito el gesto —Jane Granger, en realidad— respondió seria.

Miki sonrío —Esperaba que me atacaras—

—Te atrape sin querer— dijo con desgana Hermione.

—M, no atacas sin razón, que contradictorio para tu reputación… escuche que estás haciendo una Armada— Hermione la fulmino y Miki río discretamente.

—Ve al grano, no estoy de buen humor— siseo Hermione.

Miki saco un abanico de la faja de su kimono —Tengo una misión especial, traer a nuestra bestia sagrada de regreso a Japón, sin importar que el recipiente sea dañado en el intento—

Hermione sonrío —Puedes intentarlo… mercenaria— Miki sonrío.

Ambas desaparecieron, y centellas comenzaron a entrecruzarse peligrosamente. Vladimiro apenas y podía seguirlas con la mirada furioso.

Su justicia divina había sido interrumpida por una hereje. Una pecadora más.

—Buena defensa— sonrío Miki, observando como Hermione tenía una barrera escudándola del viento cortante que la oriental producía con su abanico.

—Pésimo ataque si me permites— se burlo Hermione, y la mercenaria sonrío fríamente. Miki concentro su magia y la espacio por toda la barrera. Hermione apenas pudo evitar un movimiento simultaneo. Libro su mano derecha por poco.

—¿Decías?— sonrío Miki, observando parte del cabello de Hermione cortado irregularmente. La portadora de Orochi no lo había notado… la oriental era rápida y había crwado en un segundo 14 copias. Hermione sintió como todas eran reales. Todas la atacaron sin piedad, destruyo cada una sin problemas, hasta que de nuevo 14 más aparecieron. Hermione creó un par de sellos y convoco sus propias copias.

Rápidamente, juegos bizarros peleaban entre sí. Hermione estaba impresionada. La mujer no daba tregua, todas y cada una de sus copias no eran el poder dividido… eran el poder multiplicado.

En un descuido, una de las copias fue alcanzada por una daga, Hermione no supo que rayos paso, sólo que todas las copias volvieron a unirse en una.

—¿Que rayos...?— Hermione cayó de rodillas. Algo andaba mal… Orochi estaba perdiendo conciencia. Estaba siendo sellada.

—Veo que Aoshi no mintió— sonrío Miki acercándose con una nueva daga en mano y clavándola en el hombro derecho, Hermione gimió con punzante dolor, y escupió algo de sangre. Esas dagas. Las dagas tenían algo. Sentía la necesidad de obedecer el sello… escuchaba el rezo de alguien en su mente… alguien idéntica a ella… abrió los ojos sorprenda, y pudo ver como Miki sonreía.

—¿Cómo vas?— sonrío la mercenaria arrodillándose a su altura —¿Cómo sientes el llamado de el otro Jinchuriki del Biju Hachibi?—

Hermione sentía como algo la extraía desde adentro. Algo estaba extrayendo a Orochi desde adentro… alguien la estaba convocando en otro lado. Y era el otro portador del Hachibi…

—Pronto sólo quedara tu cuerpo inerte— sonrío Miki y frunció el seño —Aun no entiendo cómo puede haber dos Hachibi, pero eso no importa, la bestia de ocho colas debe regresar a donde pertenece, con nosotros— sonrío con calma y acaricio el cabello de Hermione —Lastima, eres linda— y su gesto fue apartado con fuerza —Uy, que carácter— sonrío y tomo bruscamente el rostro de Hermione, y la beso.

Orochi rugió furiosa, sintiendo un nuevo sello llegar desde los labios de su portadora. Estaban cerrando todas las salidas y la estaban succionando hasta el fondo.

Pero todo cambio en un instante.

Miki aparto bruscamente sus labios y observo perpleja a Hermione, y ella también hizo lo mismo. Ambas miraron hacia su pecho, y observaron como algo se les desprendía con fuerza y brutalidad.

Miki cayó al suelo, convulsionando un poco, mientras de su pecho salpicaba sangre cálida, que se fundía con la nieve… sus ojos se posaron sin rumbo, tratando de descubrir, descifrar, que era esa mancha escarlata que la había atacado.

Hermione apenas gimió, observando una enorme herida en su pecho. Estaba sangrando… y Vladimiro se alzaba triunfante entre ellas… con su mano erguida llena de sangre.

Continuara…………

Oh, sí, Ajá, que buena onda, que buena onda.

Esto es semi sangriento, pero bueno, actualizo rápido para todos esos amores de lectores que no me han abandonado ¡GRACIAS!

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****NOELIA MACHI**

POR QUE ME HA AYUDADO CON TODO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! PASANDOME INFORMACIÓN Y TODO! GRACIAS AMIGA:D

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A ****SINDZERO**

Y DE HECHO, GRCIAS A SU APOYO, ES QUE SUBI TODOS LOS OTROS CAPS! GRACIAS! ERES GENIAL:D

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A ****TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! ****XD**

**AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN!**


	44. Tercer Año XIV: Esta nevando 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. No recibo nada de esto más que el infinito placer morboso de corromper todo aquello que conocemos.

Notas de Autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir… salvo: no me maten!

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 44**

"**TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 13**

"**Está nevando…"**

**Parte****4**

La risa de Vladimiro resonaba con estruendo. Hermione sujeto su pechó como autoreflejo. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula antes de alzar la vista al cielo.

No había luz. El cielo seguía en penumbras. La tormenta empezaba a soplar con fuerza en un rugido que parecía eterno en ese momento.

_Voy a morir…_ pensó, estrujando su pecho, húmedo por la sangre que emanaba de él _Pero no hoy, no ahora, no con él_ sintió como Orochi estaba regresando, débil, gastada… humillada.

Hermione sonrío con malicia _Esta furiosa por lo que le han hecho_ pensó, observando cómo las manchas de su maldición comenzaban a aparecer en su piel _Y tengo a la victima perfecta sobre la cual desatara su furia _Sintió una punzada de rabia e ira. Era un odio profundo, fuerte, punzante, doloroso. Y no era de ella… pero la iba a hacer estallar.

Vladimiro seguía riendo. Mirando sus manos en sangre con infinita felicidad. Había ganado. Por fin había ganado.

Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando las manos de Hermione se apresaron de sus hombros como garras. Lo último que el vampiro miró fueron los ojos sangre. No era la niña. Era la serpiente.

—**¡MaLdItOs ToDos UsTeDeS!—** grito el biju, antes de generar un fuego intenso de sus manos. Vladimiro abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. La serpiente quería quemarlo vivo.

—¡NOO!— gritó tratando de soltarse, pero no pudo. La serpiente era más fuerte en ese momento y enterró los dedos de la joven en su carne. Hubo un aullido aterrador, pero el rugido de la tormenta se lo trago todo. Nadie escucho los gritos del vampiro… ni siquiera cuando el fuego comenzó a quemar su carne.

Ahora solo alguien reía. Solo que no era humano, o mago o vampiro.

Era la serpiente.

Orochi reía, mirando como el cuerpo del vampiro se retorcía con violencia, queriendo huir. Era un ser eterno. No lo mataría. No ahora.

No cuando lo único que deseaba era destruirlo poco a poco.

Con dolor.

Con mucho dolor.

Y no sería el único. Todos pagarían. Todos. Todos. TODOS.

—ToDoS— siseó la serpiente, soltando con asco al vampiro. Pero ya no era lo que una vez fue. El cuerpo se retorcía con dolor. Como un gusano arrancado de la tierra. La sangre quemada se desprendía de su cuerpo como las cenizas, dejando manchas de sangre pequeñas, que se congelaban en la nieve, dándole un hermoso color rosa.

Si… un hermoso color rosa… alrededor de un cuerpo quemado, gimiente, herido y agonizante.

Era una escena hermosa. Delicada y violenta. Todo debajo de un manto de nieve que la tormenta traía con ella. El rugido hacía eco en la oscuridad, perdiéndose en ella todo lo que no fuera necesario.

El cuerpo de la joven se suavizó. Orochi estaba más relajada. Cerró sus ojos y fue Hermione quien los abrió ahora.

—Ugh— gimió cayendo de rodillas en la nieve. Respiraba apenas. Sentía como si toda su energía hubiere sido drenada de su cuerpo. Estaba agotada. Giró su mirada, no sabía dónde estaba. No recordaba mucho.

Sus ojos se abrieron casi con violencia, cuando notó una mancha rosa-sangre frente a ella. Era grande. Del tamaño de un adulto… no había un cuerpo… pero lo hubo y seguía con vida. Porque algo se había arrastrado de ahí. Como huyendo. Escapando de algo horrible. Algo letal.

Hermione siguió el rastro con los ojos. Su barrera ya no estaba (quizás por el cansancio se desvaneció por sí misma) y pudo ver algo entre la espesa tormenta... algo se arrastraba a la distancia. Un cuerpo, quizás. Pero estaba muy oscuro.

Casi podía jurar que por un momento, ese cuerpo se giro a verle. Pero un segundo después ya no estaba. Ya no veía nada. La tormenta cubrió todo. Todo lo que no fuera necesario.

Y su visión se oscureció también.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ooooo

xxxxxxxxx

—¡Ah!— gritó Filch sorprendido. Apenas había colocado un trapo húmedo en la frente de Hermione, cuando esta sin previo aviso se irguió de un movimiento y le sujeto ambas manos. Por dos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron fijamente. Un destelló de odio profundo brillaba en ella, hasta que reacciono torpemente.

—¿Filch?— gimió ella, desconcertada. Vio como sujetaba a su pupilo y lo soltó lentamente —¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto flotándose la cabeza. Le dolía un poco.

El nombrado resoplo —En mi oficina y recostada en mi sillón — dijo, tomando asiento frente a ella. Hizo una pausa y continuó —Ya me encargue de todo— exclamó, mirando el fuego de la chimenea arder. La Sra. Norris dormía sobre ella con calma.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó la castaña, mirándolo fijamente. Había en sus ojos algo feroz y al mismo tiempo, inquietante.

Filch no supo cuando debía decir, pero igual habló —Vi tú pelea con Vladimiro y esa mujer oriental—

Hermione se tenso —¿Ah, sí?—

El conserje sirvió dos tazas de te, le extendió una ella y el bebió tranquilamente —Dlanor me aviso que tenias problemas, así que me guió a dónde estabas. Llegue como a la mitad, creo— hizo una pausa —A Vladimiró no lo encontré. El rastro de su sangre se perdió más allá de los límites del bosque prohibido. En cuanto a la mujer, ya estaba muerta, no se podía hacer nada por ella. Enterré su cuerpo en un lugar seguro—

Hermione lo observó por un instante —¿Y?—

Filch la miró confundido —¿_Y_, qué?—

—¿Te dio miedo verme?— pregunto ella, no había expresión alguna en su rostro.

El discípulo bebió lo último de su tasa antes de mirarla de nuevo —No—se rasco la barbilla —Así eres tú— sonrío mirándola —Vamos a ganar sin duda. Si así te pones cuando de verdad quieres ganar, nadie se va a comparar a Industrias Ilusión—

Hermione sonrío con cariño.

—Aunque, si te diré que me dio miedo ese aspecto de vieja víbora que-

Filch no termino la frase porque la joven le lanzo su taza de té a la cara. Este le lanzo la tetera. Ella retomó con los cojines y Filch hizo igual.

Continuara…

Hola, si, si. Sé que me tarde y esta corto, pero estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente.

Los amo mis queridos y asombrosos lectores! Feliz 2011!... oh, perdón, 2010!


	45. Tercer Año XV:Resolución

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling. No recibo nada de esto más que el infinito placer morboso de corromper todo aquello que conocemos.

Notas de Autor: Hoy no hay mucho que decir…

**Ruedas de Cristal**

**Carrusel 45**

**"****TERCER AÑO"**

**Marfil: 14**

**"****Resolución"**

Hermione alzo su mirada al cielo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo.

La tormenta había pasado y un gris intenso se asomaba. Una bocanada de vapor escapo de sus labios con un suspiro. Había salido de con Filch hacia varias horas. Vladimiro no estaba en el castillo.

Una brisa helada agito su melena, refrescando sus pensamientos.

Cuando el vampiro regresara estaría lista. Ahora tenia un nuevo ideal. Ya no sólo era por Ron y Harry… por el futuro que conocía…

Ya no podía pensar solo en ellos. De alguna manera, su visión se había expandido a nuevos horizontes. Ya no podía escapar de nuevo. Ya no podría descansar hasta que compusiera lo que nunca debió tocar.

Cerro sus ojos y vio en su alma el reflejo de los nuevos rostros que le esperaban. Filch, Mundungus, Dumbledore, Harris… Industrias Ilusión… Molly, Arthur, Ludo… Los jóvenes Merodeadores, los jóvenes Slytherin… Dumbledore y su Orden…

La guerra que había empezado años atrás la había atrapado por completo.

Y pagaría las consecuencias sin importar lo que pasara.

Iba a pagar por lo que hizo.

Y con creces.

Una nueva bocanada de vapor escapo de su boca. Debía mantener el poco orden que quedaba. Debía enfrentar al Ministerio… occidental y oriental ahora.

Muchos iban a caer.

Por la nueva causa.

Por su causa.

Hermione se giró y siguió por el largo pasillo de los corredores. Hogwarts era en ese momento un lugar oscuro para ella. La vida de sus estudiantes estaba ausente. Solo roca y nieve reinaban. La calidez se había esfumado.

Así como su corazón. Como sus remordimientos.

Ya no había manera de dar marcha atrás o frenar las ruedas que ella misma había puesto a andar.

Ruedas de cristal. Frágiles como su alma, transparentes como sus sentimientos… redas de cristal destinadas a romperse ante la presión.

Una que la alcanzaría pronto.

_Pero no hoy, no mañana_ se dijo antes de entrar a la penumbra de sus propios pensamientos _Pero un día, las mismas ruedas que creé, me aplastaran… como yo he aplastado todo lo que debió ser y no será… hasta entonces_ cerro su ojos _Hasta entonces, me asegurare de darle la victoria a la guerra que inicie y no terminara, hasta que solo yo sea la única de pie triunfante_ miro frente a ella a su discípulo, Filch había terminado con sus rondas. Era hora de una reunión de Industrias Ilusión.

_Solo yo seré la ganadora… para dejarles a ellos mi único legado. Uno que perdurara por años y siglos…_ Dlanor entró planeando tras ella y se poso en su hombro _Para todos aquellos que me sigan, solo habrá victoria y para los que se opongan a mi…_ sonrío de forma malsana _No querrán saberlo… no querrán…_

Continuara…

Hola, si, lo sé. Ni yo esperaba n capitulo taaan rápido. Pero ustedes me inspiraron. Gracias.


End file.
